


Man Up Woman!

by potatomushroom



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 163,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatomushroom/pseuds/potatomushroom
Summary: Wendy/Seungwan wanted to start a new chapter in her life after being left in the altar by her bride for a man. Everything seems to go according to her plan, but a slight hitch derails her, when she suddenly turns into a MAN?!
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. What Just Happened? (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm potatomushroom123~
> 
> I hope you'll like this story as it stars my bias ship in Red Velvet: WENRENE, with starring characters/ cameos, from other groups like Mamamoo, Blackpink, many moreeeee. Enjoy!

** CHAPTER 1:  **

** What Just Happened? (PART 1) **

** BAE JOOHYUN'S CONDO, BATHROOM **

“What just happened?!” 

Wendy can’t believe what she is seeing in the mirror, it’s a man! N –no this is A GOOD LOOKING MAN!  
Like she even would fall in love in love at first sight with this man! 

Except…she seems to be THIS MAN! She pinches her cheek to check if she is dreaming, this is the fourth time now that she has pinch herself and has now made Wendy’s cheek red. 

She just can’t believe it, there is no religious or scientific explanation why she has turned into a man overnight. 

She rubs her temples with her fingers as if she tries to turn back time just what or where in the hell lead her to this event? 

-2 DAYS AGO-

** WENDY/SEUNGWAN’S APARTMENT, KITCHEN/ LIVING ROOM **

“Yes dad, I just woke up. Yep, I did, I have unpacked the last of my boxes.” A newly awaken, messy hair Seungwan lazily marches in her kitchen. 

She rubs her eyes with her free hand while talking with her father on the phone, she walks to her fridge to get her some of the melons she sliced last night. 

“Dad, stop worrying about me, I’m fine…Byul-unnie is coming today, she’s gonna help me find a job today.” 

_ "This melon taste really great I need to get more _ ." Seungwan noted to herself. 

“Okay, okay, you take care of yourself –take your medicines on time! If you don’t I’ll swim back to Canada if I need to make you take them on time!”  Seungwan and her father giggled on the phone, as they bid farewell. 

Seungwan crashes on her couch and looks at the empty white ceiling of her apartment. 

To think she should be spending her week in Spain in a honeymoon with her fiancé...but she had different plans and ended up leaving Seungwan in the altar, with her supposed to be “MALE BEST FRIEND.” 

_ If I was a man, would she have left me too? _ This thought keeps playing on Seungwan’s mind. 

A knock on the door interrupts her self-loathing. She opens it to find Byul with a cute brown paper bag which seems to be breakfast.

“Seungwannnn! Morning!” Byul greets with such enthusiasm. 

She must have made up with her Solar unnie for the millionth, for her to be this excited in the early morning. 

The couple might be an on and off again couple, but no one can come for the fact that they’ve been together for a decade now.  Byul and Solar were like Seungwan’s foster parents since college, even when Seungwan’s family left for Canada, the couple would make sure they visited her when they went there, even staying over there without prior notice when her fiancé left her. 

And now, when Seungwan decided to re-start her life in South Korea, the couple lent her their old apartment and Byul’s even helping her find a job. 

“Unnie! This is really too much! Bringing me breakfast?” The cute Seungwan pouts. 

“Hey, stop it, your father entrusted us with one thing to make sure you don’t miss any meal! Oh by the way Solar apologize because she can’t visit you today, she has to sort out some stuff.” 

Byul quips as she lets herself in the neatly designed apartment, she puts the coffees, croissants, ham, eggs, and cheese combo on the wooden round dining table. 

“Eat.” Byul orders Seungwan. 

As Seungwan opens the lid of the packaging of the croissant, the hot air it lets out makes her mouth water, she immediately takes a bite. 

“Hmmm! Unnie this is good!” She scrunches her face as the tastes dance in her mouth. 

A ring on the phone interrupts their conversation. 

“Yep...Really? Okay…1pm got it, thank you, I’ll tell her. What do I do without you hmm?” 

Byul’s expression changes to something greasy as she listens on the caller from the other side, Seungwan cringes, she might be greasy but Byul was the king of greasiness and seeing her flirt with the person on the other line just makes her remember why she and Solar would always have their small petty fights. 

“You can stop now, Solar and I got back together, I’m a good girl now…..goodbye Sooyoung!” 

“So who was that?” As she continues to munch on her croissant sandwich. 

“That was my friend in The Queen Magazine, Sooyoung -Joy…she likes using her English name, she’s the creative director there” Byul smiles sheepishly. 

“Wow The Queen Magazine…that’s one of the most famous high fashion magazines right now right? Even in Canada people would talk how trendsetting that magazine is, even comparing it as if it’s U.S. Vogue!” An in awe Seungwan quips. 

“Oh good, you know the magazine! I’ve recommended you as their photographer for their September Issue Cover!” 

“W-what?! Unnie! Why would you do that! When I ask you, to help me to find some work….I imagined you would find something more my…level….” 

Seungwan pouts as she says this…as if thinking she does not deserved this kind of opportunity. 

Byul suddenly flicks Seungwan’s forehead. 

“OW! Unnieeeeee~” She cries out as she nurses her forehead after receiving a flick from Byul. 

“I’m good friends with the editor in chief and creative director of the magazine, so they know I only recommend people who have TALENT…also aren’t you the ONLY ONE in our college, who receive an internship in Vogue Korea because of your portfolio? And right after that landed a one year apprenticeship with Annie Leibovitz (A worldwide renowned photographer in the fashion industry) ALL IN YOUR 2ND YEAR? Even when I graduated before you I had to start from the bottom.” Byul scoffs.

“Well that was in the past you know…the only thing I’m good right now is….” 

“Feeling down about yourself? I swear to God Seungwan, if you say something negative about yourself I’ll flick your forehead again!” 

“O-OKAY! I’m sorry…but seriously….thank you unnie…I owe you a lot…for this…for letting me stay here for a while.” 

Seungwan is about to cry now. 

“Come on. It’s not like you’re the only one who owes me, after all you’re the reason why Solar and I started to date…so if I converted that in years we’ve been together and times I owe you that would be…” 

Byul was never the math expert, that’s why she majored in Art, and now making a living as one of the most in demand photographer in South Korea. This was obviously giving her a headache. 

“It’s okay, no need to count unnie.” 

Seungwan’s tears push itself back as she witness this funny dilemma her unnie was in, she comforts her confuse and dizzy older friend with a pat on the back. 

“Well okay, anyways, you have to prepare a portfolio tomorrow because your application is the next day after that, why don’t we use that opportunity for me to tour you too around Seoul?” 

“Okay!” The giddy Seungwan agrees. 

“Okay okay! By the way do you want to borrow any of my cameras?” Byul asks. 

“Oh no I’m okay, I still have this.” 

Seungwan opens the handbag that’s been hanging on the dining chair, it reveals the camera she had it’s a NIKON D800 which from the looks of it is a 7 year model. 

“Woahhh you still have that? That’s gotta be old!” 

“Yeah I know, I did some modifications to update it, like the lenses and all…I know I can buy a better one it’s just….” 

Seungwan stops talking as she looks on the camera. 

“That’s the one your mom gave you right?” Moonbyul continues. 

“Yep…I don’t know…I just…” 

“Hey! I’m sorry Seungwan ah, I didn’t mean to rehash old wounds…all I know is that your mom would be so proud of you taking a leap of faith with this!” Byul flashes a smile that can be liken to a hamster as her cheeks enlarges, nose scrunch and front teeth shows.

“Thank you unnie…by the way can I ask another favor?” Seungwan becomes serious for a moment. 

“W-what is it?” 

“Can you use my English name when you introduce me to others? I mean you can still call me Seungwan when it’s just us…I just feel like-” 

“Oh…I’m sorry, is it because Seungwan's more male like?

“No..it’s just…Seungwan reminds me who a person who lacked in a lot of things right now…and I want to be stronger.”

** SOMEHWERE NEAR THE HAN RIVER  **

It is now 5pm in the afternoon, Seungwan has been taking photos now for hours. Birds, the sky, the young couple, the old man walking his dog…anything really. 

Byul was not there with her, she had to take a raincheck because Solar had the flu, and well lovebirds being in love, who can argue with that? 

_ "Ugh…happy couples…can’t relate." _ Seungwan thought. 

But back to taking photos, Seungwan did not know how to describe this feeling it is as if it she was liberated...

Maybe it's because this is the first time in her life that she has done something she was passionate about again? 

Whatever it is, Seungwan was just so refresh, she realizes that it’s been hours and she needs to take a rest, she decides to sit on the staircase of the park overlooking the Han River, the lights from the buildings are now slowly appearing as the sun begins to set, and the breeze of the wind more inviting. 

She reviews the photos she took, when suddenly she feels a change in the air, 

_ A brown butterfly flying? At this night?  _ Seungwan wondered. 

Seungwan follows the butterfly with her gaze when suddenly it leads her to stare at a woman with long black hair that seems to smell like flowers, she walked towards the edge of the river…a few more steps and she might fall. 

_ “Wait a minute….is she thinking of ending her life?”  _ A worried Seungwan thought. 

“No way.” Seungwan whispered to herself, as she sees the woman opening her arms as if she is preparing to jump in the river. 

At that time Seungwan never thought why she would risk saving a stranger...but she did. She let go of her camera, rush to the mysterious woman and grabs her hand, Seungwan’s grab made the woman turn enough to face Seungwan, she was beautiful, just damn beautiful, her pale glowing skin, her deep dark eyes, her rosy lips and cheeks. Definitely _THE_ definition of a Goddess Beauty. 

But she seemed so sad, and Seungwan sensed this, without hesitation she embraced the woman, and pat her on the back.

“Hey whatever it is…it’s gonna be fine.”

The mysterious woman, who was in shock, feels relieved…and begins to reciprocate the hug with pats on Seungwan’s back too. She realizes that the flowery scent was definitely coming from the woman, the scent, the embrace…it comforted Seungwan too. 

“Don’t end your life over someone…or something…life’s worth living.” 

Their hug ends when the woman bursts into laughter, at any moment Seungwan would have appreciated the woman’s cute loud giggle but right now it just made her scared and creeped out. 

_ “This might not be a suicidal woman but a crazy one. _ ” She thought. 

She was about to run away when the woman began to finally speak. 

“I-I’m sorry….I’m not trying to end my life, but thank you…I needed to hear that.” As the woman flashes what seemed to be a genuine smile. 

“That still would not explain the creepy laugh though.” Seungwan replies as she prepares to take a few steps back. 

“Oh…not it’s just…I wanted to enjoy the breeze that’s all, and I realize when I did this-“ 

She motions the open arms she did to Seungwan. 

“It look liked I kinda was trying to end it didn’t I? And I thought to myself how weird I was to do that?! And now I can’t help but laugh at myself.” The woman giggles uncontrollably again. 

The woman notices that Seungwan has now started to race back to her camera and runs away. 

“Definitely a crazy woman.” She whispers to herself.

Seungwan does not look back, as she sprints away from the mysterious woman. 

** HAN RIVER PARK, PARKING LOT **

As Seungwan catches her breath, she finds a difficult time to find the key to Byul’s White Hyundai, that she borrowed. 

“Really right now?” 

Seungwan shrieked as the mysterious (might be crazy) woman catches up on her and is now standing in front of her. 

Seungwan drops her camera again in her shock. 

“Please, take everything! Just don’t kill me!” A kneeling Seungwan plead. 

** HAN RIVER PARK, OUTSIDE A CONVENIENCE STORE **

The woman placed the instant ramen noodles paired with sliced up sausages and tteokbokki next to Seungwan. 

Seungwan can’t still believe she’s eating this with the ( _might be crazy)_ mysterious beautiful woman, all she remembers is the woman giving her money for “kinda” breaking her camera, but Seungwan refused not because she was trying to act generous or cool.

She wanted the woman to leave her, but the woman won’t leave until she compensated her on something, so Seungwan offered to just eat by the near convenience store…where there were a _lot of witnesses._

She can only put her hand on her neck to relieve the stress that this woman was doing to her. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pay for the camera?”

“N-no! It’s okay, I was the clumsy one…that’s all...hahaha” Wendy answers while laughing awkwardly. 

“The wind was so inviting” The woman announces as she gobbles on the tteokbokki, she must really love it because in a few minutes they were seating there were only a few left on the plate. 

“What do you mean?” A puzzled Seungwan asks. 

“The breeze of the wind was just so refreshing, that’s why I stood there.” 

Seungwan bursts into laughter because from where she's looking at now the mystery woman didn't have to explain at all but she kept doing it to convince Seungwan she was not crazy. 

_"Cute."_ She thought.

The woman’s pouty expression turns into a cold stare, and Seungwan clears her throat and bows to the woman.

“I-I’m sorry.” 

“And you’re the one who ran away because I laughed _“creepily”_.” 

“To be fair, it was kinda getting darked and you laughing with some of your gorgeous long black hair on your beautiful face was creepy.” 

The mysterious woman laughed again. 

“What the- your greasy.” 

“Why?” 

“You with _your gorgeous long black hair on your beautiful face_?” 

“But it’s the truth you were creepy…but still, you’re really pretty…no beautiful.” 

“There see? Greasy.” 

The two finally shared a laugh together, and finally Seungwan ate without any hesitation. They stopped talking, she didn’t know how put it but all Seungwan knew there was no awkwardness at the silence. 

Seungwan notices that the woman is shivering. 

“You cold?” A concern Seungwan asks. 

“N-no, I’m fine.” The mysterious woman assures as she shakes her head while shivering as she speaks. 

Seungwan stands up, and takes off her grey jacket to put on the woman, the woman crosses her eyebrows in concern. 

“Y-yah! I said I’m okay, besides what if you’re the one who shivers to death?!” 

Seungwan returns to her seat, and starts flexing her tiny arm muscle. 

“It’s okay, my body’s stronger than you think.” 

The mysterious woman snickers at the greasy comments this cute woman just drops infinitely. 

“Seriously, just enjoy the last 6 tteokbokki rice cakes, without shivering now.” 

Seungwan coolly comments as she slurps on her noodles. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t notice that…well…it’s just so good you know.” The woman laughs as she defends her self, Seungwan peeks at how wonderful she can laugh her heart out over this small things. She notices that the woman is now feeding her a rice cake. 

“Hm?” A surprise Seungwan reacts. 

“Taste it, it’s really good.” 

“Ah….just leave me a few pieces and I’ll eat it later.” 

“You don’t like it?” The woman now pouts like a rejected girlfriend to Seungwan. 

“Now who’s being greasy?” Wendy grins as she takes the rice cake from the woman’s chopstick. 

Hours passed and the two remain as strangers, the woman takes her leave first, with their last interaction being a goodbye wave to each other, as the woman makes her way to the parking lot. Seungwan smiled as if she was falling all over someone again, she softly slaps herself. 

“Seungwan ah…get a hold of yourself!”


	2. What Just Happened? (Part 2)

** CHAPTER 2:  **

**WHAT JUST HAPPENED? ( PART 2 )**

** STILL OUTSIDE THE CONVENIENCE STORE  **

Seungwan decides to spend some more time sitting outside the convenience store. 

“Sorry mom, your clumsy daughter broke the camera you gave her.” Wendy sighs as she stares at her broken camera, this is interrupted when an old man who looks like a beggar suddenly appears and interrupts her. 

“Oh child, can I have your leftovers?” He points on the cold leftover ramyun Wendy has. 

“Oh no Ahjushhi! Don’t eat the leftovers!” 

It was always a natural trait for Seungwan to be kind and generous no matter who you are. So seeing the old man asking for the leftovers was not acceptable for her. 

“Seat here, ahjushhi wait for me, I’ll buy you a new one.” 

The next thing you know, even the old man is getting weirded out with the girl smiling at him as he slurps on the noodles, and she even opened a water bottle for him. 

“You know I don’t have any money to repay you back.” The old man announces to Seungwan. 

“It’s okay, I told you ahjusshi that’s my treat.” She replies with a smile. 

The old man begins to smile widely, Seungwan does not know how to feel…should she be creeped out again? 

_ "Does HAN RIVER only have sketchy people during the night?"  _ She thought. 

“Don’t be creeped out child, because I’m the one who’s getting weirded out by you, you could have given me the leftovers, you could have just given me the ramyun and left, but here you are staring at me, smiling at me as if I’m part of your family.” 

“Well…ahjushhi I’ll let you in a secret…I have a special power..” she whispers to the old man. 

He leans on to her hear what she has to say. 

“I’m a good judge of character.” 

The old man stares at her, as if thinking _she must be crazy._ Seungwan giggles as she ends her sentence. 

“That’s not a special power child.” As he continues to slurp on the noodles. 

“Yes it is.” She argues. 

“Special powers are mysterious abilities that can change the outcome of a person, event or environment. “He says with a serious tone. 

“Like what?” Seungwan replies.

“Like…try wishing something out of the ordinary.” The old man challenges her. 

Seungwan somehow can’t understand why she should wish something out of the ordinary. 

“Come on!” The old man tells the girl as she stares at the old creepo.

“My camera broke….fix it.” 

“Tch…that’s too easy, you can just go to a repair shop something else!” 

“Give me a million dollars” 

“You can just earn that! I said something that can change the outcome of a person, event or environment! Like…don’t you have something you regret? Like somewhere in love? Life? 

“ _You know I love you, but in the end this life is not ideal Seungwan.”_

The words ring out to Seungwan. 

She knows what she was about to say is selfish, she can ask for world peace, health of her father, or even bring back her dead mom, but right now all she can think of is _that._

_ “ _ Turn me into a man, not just any man…tall, handsome, well-built man.” 

The old man claps his hand as if he is praying for Seungwan. 

“There.” He tells her. 

She looks at her hands, same feminine hands, she checks her reflection on her phone… _nope…still same ol Seungwan._

“Wait for 24 hours kid.” 

Seungwan looks at the time on her watch, it’s 1am right now. 

“So you’re saying 1am tomorrow…I’ll turn into a man?” 

The old man finishes gulping the ramyun water in one go and now starts to walk away from Seungwan. 

“Yep…thanks for the meal kid!” 

And he vanishes in a blink of an eye. 

Seungwan can only laugh, and promises never to wander around at night alone near the Han River. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE’S HQ, JOY’S OFFICE **

Wendy quitely fidgets as the Creative Director of The Queen Magazine, Joy, stay silent as she reviews the photos Wendy took. 

“Wendy-nim?” 

“Ah..y-yes?” 

“Can you tell Byul unnie not to play with my heart whenever she and Solar unnie temporarily breaks up?” 

“Pardon?” 

Joy sighs, of course this is not the time to ask about her unreciprocated love for Byul, she realizes that Wendy has been looking at her puzzled, she finally flashes a smile on Wendy. 

“I’m sorry, we’re here to talk about jobs _not people who constantly asks you for your shoulder to cry on as they drink their sadness away when she and her lover break up on the gazillionth time!_ Anyways, I love love your photos, not gonna lie I was doubting your skills but seeing this, just fantastic." 

Wendy just nods as she continues to be puzzled with the so called Creative Director. 

“Also, we happen to need your skill now, you see, our Ice queen Editor In Chief just fired the photographer she hired for the September issue after a small disagreement over what the model needs to wear on her head, a hat or a flower crown.” 

“W-what?” Wendy was again left puzzled if this woman’s weird, then her superior must be crazier too. 

“I KNOW RIGHT? I said Joohyun unnie, flower crowns are associated with spring or summer! They symbolized harvest, productivity, Fall season is more about planning for relaxation, luxury and-“ 

“I don’t mean to interrupt but….what is the job again?” 

Seungwan realizes that this woman’s attention span consists only of 5 seconds and it’s up to her to reel her back in. 

“Ah! and we are already trailing behind…normally we would just hire more experienced and known photographers…but they are now either too traumatized or scared of her, and when I said to Joohyun unnie, that we’ve ran out photographers to hire, she said-“ 

Joy puts her hands on her side and attempts a poor impression of Joohyun. 

“I DON’T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO LOOK UNDER A ROCK TO GET ME A CAPABLE PHOTOGRAPHER, DO IT! NOW! So I asked Byul unnie if she can take over, but she said she wanted to refer a good friend who’s better at high fashion shoots.” 

Joy exhales and proceeds to fix her little hair fringes and now flashes a smile as she stare at the puzzled Wendy. 

“So, can you do the job?” 

Wendy is unsure if this is even a LEGITIMATE JOB, she puts her a hand on her neck…this comforts her whenever she feels any discomfort like when she had to explain to the guests why there won’t be a wedding or when she first met that strange woman near the HAN RIVER, or right now being pushed into a ridiculous sounding job. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, PHOTO STUDIO **

*Fashion runway music plays on the background*

Flash after flash of the camera, the model follows suit and changes her position with the blink of it. 

Joy rejoices as she takes a liking of the photos taken none other by Wendy. 

“Yeji that was great! Guys let’s move on to the next outfit please, 10 mins and then we will continue!” 

The model for the September issue was none other than the leader of the Kpop Girl Group, Itzy, Yeji. 

Wendy puts the camera down, and stretches her shoulder they have been doing the shoot for 4 hours straight now. 

“Wow, I’m sorry Wendy-nim, but I must say it again you really do know how to take photographs, because this is just immaculate!” 

Wendy stares at the photos on the monitor, she flashes a smile, Joy might be weird, but she is THE creative head, and being praised and appreciated by her made Wendy happy and satisfied. 

“Thank you, Joy sunbaenim.” 

Joy was younger, but she was Wendy’s superior in this business, so she knows she needed to use honorifics for respect. 

Joy hands over her a water bottle. 

“Just call me Joy, and I’ll call you unnie okay?” Joy smiles to her again. 

“O-okay.” Wendy smiles back the younger woman. 

Joy returns to her seat, and begin to stare at Wendy as if observing her from head to toe. 

“So…Byul unnie said you’re a lesbian?” 

Wendy throws the water she’s been drinking while managing to avoid the monitor and Joy, she hands her some tissue, while coyly smiling at the flustered photographer. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?” 

“Why? Does that affect the job?” 

“Not really, I mean if that was an issue, I wouldn’t be here…heck even our Editor-in-Chief swings both ways! Might as well change the last letter of this magazine to an R.” 

“Q-Queer?” Wendy whispers in her breath. 

“You know Joohyun unnie actually is the owner of The Queen Magazine, and she’s the editor in chief on top of that! It’s not like she had it hard, she came from a very rich family, but she still paved her own way. Isn’t she amazing? Gorgeous, Successful, and Rich, the only thing I would say she’s a failure at is, love.” 

“ _She can really blab, doesn’t she?”_ Wendy thought to herself at her amazement at the younger girl’s ability to reveal info on her and others easily. 

As the shoot continues, Wendy can’t help it but it seems like a sudden chill is overtaking her body. 

** QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, HALLWAY **

A staff runs toward the hallway in a hurry. 

“Guys the Editor-in-Chief is on her way now!” 

And with just that they rush to their positions, employees having their coffee break, gossiping, or just plainly walking by the hallway rush in panic to return to their cubicles and work area. 

Bae Joohyun exits the elevator, her hair tied in a bun, eyeglasses that seem to cover her eyes, styled with just enough hair whiskers on the side, dressed in black sweater paired with her high waisted flare jeans and light flesh colored heels. The small Editor-in-Chief emitted an aura that can slice you into pieces. 

As she makes her way she sees an employee without her I.D. she stops and stares at the woman, she didn’t even have to speak but the woman knew what she was missing. 

“I’m sorry ma’am, I just-.” 

“No excuses, just wear your I.D. and it better be the last time I see you without it.” 

As Joohyun walks away from the crime scene er…hallway, the woman faints from the relief she survived the glare of the ICE QUEEN of The Queen Magazine. 

A man greets Joohyun, it’s Jo Kwon, her personal secretary. 

“Good Afternoon, Ma’am!” 

Joohyun just nods at him, as if telling him WALK AND TALK. 

“Our Creative Director Joy, is now proceeding with our photoshoot for our September issue.” 

“Please, tell me she did not proceed with the photographer who wanted hats?” An irritated Joohyun replies. 

“No ma’am, it’s actually a new up and coming photographer, she was recommended by Ms. Moon Byul, as a matter of fact they are right now in the studio with Ms. Yeji.” 

** BACK TO THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, PHOTO STUDIO  **

Joy and Wendy was still busy in the photoshoot when Joohyun arrived at now the panic studio, she approaches the shoot standing next to Joy who has her eyes focus on the incredible photos Wendy is taking. 

“So you’re now letting someone without much experience head my September Issue?” 

“Aish!” Joy almost swore because she was not expecting the petite, cold editor in chief make an appearance. 

Joohyun bends down to look at the photos the mysterious photographer is taking, Joy stares at her as she removes her sunglasses. 

_ "Something or someone must have kept her all night for her to even have that kind of bags under her eyes."  _ Joy thought. 

“Gonna keep staring?” Joohyun tells Joy as she still keeps her eyes glued on the monitor. 

“Hey, don’t be mean, the photos are beyond great, she actually interned for Vogue Korea, and was the protégé of _THE ANNIE LEIBOVITZ_ and lastly a good friend of my wonderful Byul unnie and may I remind you….that you said I can get anyone…just make sure they are capable? Also, you’re late for what...4 hours now? Last time I was late for 15 minutes on a meeting you made me work for extra hours on an article we didn’t even published on the August issue!” 

Joohyun can’t hear Joy’s blabber, she’s just amazed that someone who seems to lack in experience can take great shots. 

She stares at small woman behind the camera, she looks familiar… _no Joohyun, you must be still in a haze…she does not look like the cute woman you saw at the Han River._

“Is that her?” 

“U-huh, she’s kinda sexy isn’t she? Just seeing her on the loose long sleeve blouse and messy ponytail makes me want to-“ 

“Can it you horny chick, keep your messed up lustful thoughts to yourself.” 

“Well, she might be cute, but Byul unnie is still my number 1.” Joy proudly smiles as she finishes her statement. 

“How long are you gonna bark at that tree? She and Solar will never break up.” 

Joohyun coldy tells Joy who can only pout as they stare at the photos. 

** STILL AT THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, STUDIO  **

“Okay that’s a wrap everyone! Thank you for today!” 

Joy announces as the shoot ends, the staff claps as it ends, Yeji thanks the staff, including Wendy and finally leaves. 

“Wendy unnie!” 

Joy grabs the smaller woman.

“Unnie you did great! By the way here’s our cute baby Editor-In-Chief! Joohyun Unnie.”

Wendy and Joohyun can only stare in shocked, they instantly know who they are to each other but are caught in silence. 

“Unnie? Unnie?” Joy waves to the awe struck editor in chief and regains her composure. 

“Yah! I’m not a baby!” An annoyed Joohyun retorts. 

“So you’re name’s Joohyun?” Wendy offers her hand to her and smiles. 

“Y-yeah…by the way your photos are great.” 

“Oh, thank you, Wendy’s the name.” 

The two shook hands, smiled and stared awkwardly, Joy looked like a giant between the two of them. After giving them a few seconds, she finally cuts the silence. 

“So you know each other?” 

“Ah that? Well-“ Wendy tried answering first. 

“That’s just-“ Joohyun interrupts. 

“Well, to make the long story short…we just kinda got to know each other last night.” 

“Yeah…that’s the one.” Joohyun laughs. 

Wendy can’t help but smile at her laugh again. 

“Oh, I didn’t return your jacket!” as she gently slaps Wendy’s arm. 

“That’s fine you can keep it, you should take care of your petite cute body.” 

Joohyun can only shyly smile, while Joy makes pinches her nose in disgust. 

“Wendy unnie, I didn’t know you were capable of making greasy jokes.” 

“Hey it’s better to be greasy than your crazy TMI’s (TOO MUCH INFORMATION) blabbers!” the now playfully annoyed woman replies to Joy. 

“Wendy-ssi if you’re not busy would you like to hangout for dinner? My treat…you know to reward you for saving our September Issue.” 

“Ummm...you kinda already treated me last night though.” The shy Wendy puts her hand again on her neck again. 

“Well that’s-“ 

Joy suddenly interrupts by putting all her body weight on the smaller and older woman. 

“Yah, unnie you just met this girl and you’re already treating her for dinner…now another dinner? And how about me? I agedddd...you tortured me for this freaking September Issueeeeeee!” 

“My god, you’re so heavy!” As the older woman fights with all her strength to get Joy out of her shoulder. 

“I’m not heavy! I’m tall and you’re small that’s why!” Joy retorts. 

As they continue to bicker, Wendy is interrupted by a phone call by Byul. 

“Byul unnie?” 

** A LOUNGE BAR SOMEWHERE IN SEOUL **

Byul chugs her alcohol like there was no tomorrow., she sees a worried Wendy entering the bar. 

"Seungwan here!!!!!" She loudly announces to all the people in the bar. 

“Unnie what happened!?” A worried Wendy seats next to her. 

“S-seungwan ahhh…” 

Joy and Joohyun enters the bar as well and walks toward them. 

“Oh! Joohyun unnie, Sooyoung! You’re here too?...I may have been drinking too much for all of you to appear here.” 

“Drinking? What’s new?”A uninmpressed Joohyun quips. 

“Unnie, is this Solar unnie again?” Joy asks sadly. 

Byul’s drunken smile changes into a frown and starts to cry. 

“Wandy ahhhhhh! She broke up with me for real now! She left, she said she needs time for herself, and I shouldn’t contact her for now!” 

Joy takes this opportunity and embraces Byul to comfort her…which one might find touching but both Wendy and Joohyun knew Joy’s intention and it made them cringe in disgust. 

“Why does life have to be like this? Are we doom to find nothing but heartbreak?” A tearful Byul shouts. 

“Unnie, don’t you remember what you said to me? Life is about not giving up, we have to find the good in life-“ As Seungwan tries to reason with Byul cuts her off. 

“T-that’s bullcrap…and you know it! Life is unfair! If life is good, why did Sejeong left you? For a man too, she really wanted…to make…you feel…that being with a woman is not enough right?!” 

Wendy feels like an arrow out of nowhere shot here multiple times in the heart. 

“W-woman?” Joohyun asks. 

“Yep, Wendy unnie is a lesbian.” A happy, Joy, consoling Byul, answers for Wendy. 

“Can I get some beer too?” A pissed off Wendy asks the waiter. 

“Moon Byul, why would you let that Solar make you a drunken mess? For god sakes, you’re acting like she’s the only successful thing you had in your life, aren’t you a NATIONWIDE renowned photographer?” 

Joohyun tries to reason with Byul. 

“U-unnie…aren’t you the same person who can’t move on from the person who left you too?” 

“What the?! What are you saying?!” Joohyun frantically asks. 

“It’s true, THAT EVERSINCE THAT PERSON left you, you’ve become nothing but a heartbreaker, remember when you dumped that famous baseball player Suho because you said he kept pestering you to marry him? Or that time you secretly dated socialite Jennie Kim and spent the whole summer with her in L.A.? Then just took off without notice and told her it was over between the two of you?...Bae Joohyun The Heartbreaker. "

Byul continues to cry on Joy’s shoulder. 

“Or that time she made that famous chaebol heir, Donghae, chase her for months then just told him off that they should be just friends! And that was just last month! Unnie tortures both sexes’ hearts out of pure enjoyment! Joy adds, as she continue to nurse the crying Byul. 

Joohyun was defeated, and just like that she steals the beer bottle from Wendy to chug down as it feels like someone just shot her arrows out of nowhere too. 

** OUTSIDE THE SAME LOUNGE BAR **

There were two cars, Byul’s white Hyundai Tucson and Joohyun’s black Porsche, which the trio took in a hurry after hearing Byul cry on the phone. 

It turns out that Joohyun _CAN_ really drink, and is now blurting nonsense while Byul has passed out. 

Wendy was fine, she didn’t drink anymore after Joohyun who claims she won’t drink after the 1st bottle, kept stealing Wendy’s drink and after the 6th bottle she got tired ordering and let the older woman drink all of it. 

Joy didn’t drink, she was drunk enough by the fact she stole embraces from the drunken Byul. 

Wendy was struggling in supporting the blabbering drunkard named Joohyun. 

“Wendy unnie! I’ll take care of Byul unnie you take care of that older unnie!” a happy Joy rush to Byul’s car. 

“I’M NOT AFRAID OF COMMITMENTS YOU KNOWWWWW!!!!! I JUST WANT TO PROTECT MY HEARTTTTT! BESIDES, I’D RATHER BREAK UP WITH SOMEONE THAN FAKE IT WITH THEM! Joohyun painfully shouts on Wendy’s ear.

“Okay sunbaenim…I get it….please don’t shout on my ear.” As Wendy tries to fix her grip on Joohyun who seems to be now falling asleep. 

“Yah Joy, I don’t even know where Joohyun-sunbaenim lives!” Wendy shouts at the car. 

“I’ve texted you her address, also her passcode on her front door so take care of her!” Joy shouts as she leans on the window of the car. 

“Hey don’t do anything creepy on Byul unnie! I’m gonna kill you!” Wendy shouts. 

“Likewise to unnie!” She suddenly changes the smile into a glare on Wendy, and this makes Wendy creep with fear, she then waves goodbye with the smile back on her face and starts the car and leaves. 

“Sunbaenim? S-sunbaenim? 

“ Unnie…unnie…. ” Joohyun whispers.

“I’m sorry what was that sunbaenim? 

“UNNIE! Call me Unnie, Wendy-ssiiiiii……”

“Okay unnie, can you give me your car keys? We need to get you home.” 

“H-heyyyyy! I might swing both ways, and I might have a cute crush on you but don’t think you can just _DO_ that with me, I need to get to know you first!” 

As she playfully taps Wendy’s nose again and again. 

“Unnie, I’m not gonna _DO_ that with you, we just need to get you home and then I’ll leave.” 

“You’re gonna leave???? Don’t leave me pleaseeee, don’t leaveeeeeee!” The drunk older woman sobs as she pleads to Wendy. 

_ This woman really is full of surprises…  _ Wendy thought as she sighed from the various expressions, drunk Joohyun shows. 

“Okay, Unnie, give me the keys and I won’t leave.” 

Now changing her expression to a giggly smile. 

“Fineeeeeee, here’s the keyssssssss Wendy-ssi!” 

** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, BEDROOM **

It was a haze how Wendy was able to support, and guide Joohyun outside the car, inside the condominium complex, in the elevator, the hallway, front door, and now her bedroom. 

Wendy finally is able to put Joohyun on her bed, she can’t help but put her hands on her knees and catch her breath. 

_ WHY DID SHE HAVE TO HAVE A 2ND FLOOR IN HER CONDO FOR GOD SAKES!  _ Wendy complains in her mind. 

At times likes this she kinda wish she really was a man so she can just lift any drunk friends she had with ease, because that whole ordeal felt like she was gonna die. 

She fixes Joohyun’s hair, and puts the bedsheet around her. 

“Don’t leave…” An unconscious Joohyun cries out. 

Wendy sees her tears flowing from her eyes, and decides to wipe them, when suddenly she grabs Wendy’s hand in her sleep. 

“I love you…I’m just afraid…..so please….just give me more time…” 

“Unnie…I have to-“

“Give me more time please.…” An asleep Joohyun begs in her sleep. 

This triggers a memory for Seungwan…..

_ “Give US some time to think this through please! I just-“  _ Wendy remembers begging her fiancé, Sejeong. 

“ _You know I love you, but in the end this life is not ideal Seungwan.”_

Those painful words ring in Seungwan’s mind again. 

Wendy realizes that she and the woman begging in her sleep seems to be experiencing the same ordeal, she lies down next to her, Joohyun takes her hand and embraces it between her face and hand. 

_ She looked like a snoozing bunny. _ Wendy thought.

“Give me more time please….” Joohyun whispers in her sleep.

“Why is it so hard for them to give us another chance…right Joohyun unnie?” Seungwan asks as she fixes the woman’s hair and as she sighs, she realizes her eyes begin to close as well. 

** -BACK TO THE PRESENT-  **

** BAE JOOHYUN'S CONDO, BATHROOM **

As she remembers now most of what happened she realizes why she’s naked! Because as she awoke last night, she felt her clothes were choking her body and when she went to the bathroom she realized that she was actually taller, bigger…and now a MAN. 

Wendy lets out her tears, why, why does she have the _best_ luck in the world!? 

_No Seungwan this is not the time to cry, first we need to leave…clothes…I NEED CLOTHES…I can’t leave this place naked…people might think I’m a pervert and rapist…oh my GOD…SHE might think I’m a pervert and rapist!_

She sees her gray jacket, which was washed by Joohyun herself by the way. 

It _STILL_ fits her and it smelled good, but it’s too small that if she raises her arms, you might see two boba pearls…and a little Seungwan.. ~~little~~? CROSS THAT! This is a VERY WELL ENDOWED SEUNGWAN! 

_Godddddd!_ _STOP IT! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TOO LOOK AT YOUR SEUNGWAN!_ _THAT OLD GEEZER WILL PAY!_ Seungwan thought as she shakes her head. 

“Let me just borrow this towel for a while unnie.” She whispers to herself, as she wraps her waist with it. 

She has to leave now, carrying her now small clothes and shoes, she peeks on the bedroom. 

Joohyun was still asleep, thank GOD. 

**BAE JOOHYUN'S CONDO, FRONT DOOR**

As she tiptoes through the front door and enters the passcode, she hears Joohyun awakening, 

“Why does it feel like an eternity for a door to open!!!!!!!!?” She angrily whispers to herself. 

Finally the door opens and she rushes away from the condo. 

Joohyun peeks from the staircase. 

“Wendy?” 

No answer, she swears that Wendy was with her last night. 


	3. THE DECISION

** CHAPTER 3:  **

** THE DECISION  **

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, JOY’S OFFICE  **

“Now to complete the look, put on this cardigan.” 

Wendy complies as Joy tells her to complete the 9th outfit she/ he has tried on. 

“Joy ah.” An irritated Wendy speaks. 

“Yes oppa?” Joy playfully calls Wendy. 

“How will this help me again?” 

Joy who’s just staring at the gorgeous MALE WENDY stays silent. 

"Hmmm...you know what...I'm not sure too, but you really look good oppa." She says in awe. 

“You know what I’ll leave.” 

“Hey! Unnie -Oppa! If you leave right now, I won’t help you and your little situationnnnn.” 

“You’ve said that a while ago and it’s been two hours! And what we’ve just been doing are trying this damn freaking clothes!” 

** -2 HOURS AGO-  **

** OUTSIDE BAE JOOHYUN’S APARTMENT, HALLWAY  **

As Wendy rushes through exit the door, she does not notice that a woman – Joy is about to enter, she hits her, quick reflexes makes Wendy wrap her/ his arm on her enough for them to land safely on the floor. 

Wendy separates himself from the younger woman, she quickly gets up. 

“You’re handsome…but I’m sorry I’m not into men.” 

“I’m sorry- Joy…I didn’t mean to bump on you.”

As Wendy gets up her natural reflex of putting her hand on her neck when she gets nervous, stress or both is noticed by Joy. 

“W-Wendy unnie?” 

This shocks Wendy but this is not the time to explain everything to Joy, she just grabs her away from the entrance of Joohyun’s condo and near the elevator. 

“Joy….help me!” Wendy pleads in tears to Joy. 

**BACK TO THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, JOY’S OFFICE**

“That’s not true, because of me you’re not wearing a towel and an undersized jacket anymore.” Joy quips with a devilish smile. 

It's true thanks to Joy, Wendy doesn’t look like a pervert or criminal who stole women’s clothing, he stares at himself wearing a dark blue and red cardigan, with an inner white polo and blue jeans paired with leather brown shoes. 

_ DAMN THIS GUY VERSION OF HIM IS REALLY FINE.  _

But Joy has been telling him to wear different types of outfit and THIS HAS NOT SOLVED HIS DAMN ISSUE. 

“I’d say this new body of yours really can make any outfit look cool though.” 

“Can you at least tell your staff not to stare at me through your glass walls like I am some type of endangered species?” 

As Wendy turns his eyes on the most female staff looking at him, they squeal with pleasure how coolly (irritated) he stares at them. 

As Wendy collapses on the couch, Joy peeks from her glass door. 

“Guys come on, my visitor feels awkward with the staring, let’s get back to work.” 

The crowd disperse and Joy returns to Wendy by seating on her office chair, Wendy rubs her hand again on her neck. 

“You know you might peel off your skin from the stress rubbing you’ve been doing.” 

“I can’t control it.” She sighs. 

Joy pours some coffee for Wendy in an attempt to comfort her. 

“Unnie, drink.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Do you have any idea what could’ve happen?” 

A curious Joy asks. 

_ “Wait for 24 hours kid.”  _ Wendy remembers the old man’s words. 

“That damned old geezer.” 

“Geezer?” 

“Yep, I met this weird old geezer near the Han River, he told me to wish for something _that can change the outcome of a person, event or environment…_ my stupid ass joke that he turned me into a man…so this happen.” 

“What the-“ Joy bursts into laughter, as Wendy glares at her.

“I’m sorry unnie, so…you plan to return there?” As she wipes the tears from all the laughing.

“Well, it’s not like I have a choice.” Wendy sighs. 

“Okay, I’ll help you.” the younger woman announces with conviction. 

“Hey, as much as I appreciate you helping me, how did you even know or even believe that I’m Wendy?” 

Joy thinks for a moment. 

“I don’t know I’ve just sensed it, like how you’ve always rub your hand behind you neck or your o –so expressive expression when you saw me.” 

Joy tries again a poor impression, this time Wendy’s facial expressions. 

“Yah!”  Joy giggles as Wendy can only glare in annoyance. 

This is interrupted by a phone call by Byul on Joy. 

“Hello Yobo (HONEY)?” 

“Yah, Sooyoung stop that! I’m calling if you’ve seen Wendy? 

“Unnie you should at least first thank me for nursing your hangover and not taking advantage of the situation last night, you know.” Joy pouts on the phone. 

“ Tell her you haven’t seen me- “ A panic Wendy whispers on Joy.

“W-well…Thank you! Now can you tell me where Wendy is?” 

“I’m with her were working on the September issue, she’s fine, no need to worry about her.” 

“ Wh-what, why did you- “ Wendy panics again. 

“Can I talk to her? I can’t reach her, seems like her phone’s off.” 

Wendy panics. 

“I’ll just tell her you said hi, she’s kinda busy right now.” 

“Okay, and tell her please to turn her phone on .” 

“Okay, unnie~” Joy puts on a cute voice as she ends the call. 

“Wh-why did you tell her I was with you?” 

“Unnie, if I told her that I wasn’t with you she’ll get more worried don’t you think? Besides why don’t you just tell Byul unnie hm? It’s not like she’ll freak out about it, aren’t you two close?” 

“Tell her what?” 

The dumb duo didn’t notice that Joohyun has actually entered Joy’s office, and now approaches Joy’s table. 

Joohyun was wearing now a cream colored open vest suit, with a white inner shirt, and paired by black pointed heels. 

Wendy stands up and bows down to the always gorgeous Editor-in-Chief. 

“Joohyun unnie.” 

This fires up the older woman, a man she didn’t even know getting comfortable by just calling her unnie and even _USES HER FIRST NAME!_

Joy can only slap her own forehead with Wendy’s cute ignorance. 

“What?” A glaring Joohyun asks. 

“I-I apologize, I just-“ 

Joy interrupts them. 

“Unnie, I’m sorry my oppa here is kinda slow on things, and just heard me casually refer you as that. I’m sorry unnie!” Joy attempts to disarm Joohyun with her cute smile. 

“I a-apologize.” Wendy quickly bows. 

“Tsk.” Joohyun replies, as her hellish stare deepens for Wendy. 

She never knew this aura Joohyun had, and it freaking scares the bejessus out of her. 

“Can you call Wendy?” 

“Woah, why unnie, what happened last night hmm?”

“N-nothing happened okay!? I just want to offer her a job here with us. Her photos are great, besides she seems fun to work with, having a permanent photographer in the future might work better for us.” 

Wendy wanted to rejoice, being recognized for her work and being even offered a job in less than a week she's back in South Korea? She’s been really blessed by the people she has met lately, some things might have felt like crap, but this part of her life has been nothing but awesome. 

Joohyun and Joy suddenly hear someone crying, it’s Wendy who seems to be overwhelmed by her emotions. 

“What the hell?” Joohyun says in her breath. 

Joy rushes to usher out Wendy from her office. 

“Unnie, oppa and I will be taking some break, you go ahead with your paperworks and whatnots . I will contact Wendy for you.” 

A puzzled Joohyun stares as they leave the room, with the voices of the employees getting louder as they see Male Wendy walk by the hallway. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, ROOFTOP **

Wendy and Joy are resting by the benches on the rooftop. 

“I’m sorry for crying…it’s just…everything seems to be going right for me….and then this happens and it irritated me so much….and pathetic me, just had to cry.” 

Joy rubs Wendy’s arm in her attempt to comfort her. 

“Hey, everything will be okay, as soon as my shift ends, we’ll rush to the Han River Park unnie, okay?” 

Wendy can't believe this kid's kindness and generousity towards her. 

“Joy ah, why are you so kind to me?”

“You know, life’s already hard, why make it so complicated? Taking the lead on the photoshoot without even questions, you kinda save me and my hide, besides you’re a nice unnie to me should there be any other reason?” As she flashes a smile on Wendy. 

“Please don’t make me picture your hide.” Wendy jokes. 

“Yah! Unnie, THIS IS A ONE OF A KIND HIDE!” Joy retorts. 

As the two continue their funny banter, this moment is interrupted by Byul who enters the rooftop. 

“Sooyoung!” 

She sees Joy with Male Wendy. 

“Unnie!”

Joy jumps out from the hug and runs toward Byul. 

“Who’s that?” A curious Byul asks.

“And where’s Wendy? You told me you were with her, but here I am seeing you busy with flirting with a guy…I thought you’re only INTO WOMEN?" 

“Ah yah unnie! Were you getting jealous?” A playful Joy taps on Byul’s shoulder. 

“W-whatttt?! Like hell I care, my concern is Wendy, where is she?” 

“Byul Unnie.” A serious MALE WENDY walks to Byul. 

_ "WOW this guy's seriously handsome now that she has seen him up-close."  _ Thought Byul. 

“I’m Wendy, I’m Seungwan.” 

“Huh?” Byul replies. 

“Is that your Korean name unnie?” Joy butts in. 

“Yes.” 

“Hey…you can’t be Wendy or Seungwan, Seungwan is a woman.” A now confused Byul argues. 

“I can explain but right now you have to believe it’s me.” 

Byul giggles in disbelief, and tries to find the answer on Joy who signals with her eyes that MALE WENDY is not kidding. 

“Nah, I maybe slow but you can’t be Seungwan.” 

“Remember how we met in college? You were crying in the library because you got dumped by Solar unnie when you confessed to her?” 

“Wh-what, how did you know that!?” A shocked Byul reacts. 

“Or that time we lost our voices over playing that dumb high pitch voice Cleopatra game? Which almost caused you to fail your thesis, because you were not able to speak for days?” 

“S-Seungwan? How did this? Are you really? Wh-“ Byul faints. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, STILL AT THE ROOFTOP **

“Maybe if I kiss her just like a prince kissing his princess, Unnie will wake up?” 

“Yah, stop it.” 

Byul opens her eyes to being on the lap of Joy who now perks her lips preparing to kiss her, she slaps Joy’s lips as she gets up. 

“Ouch unnie!” 

“Can you tell me again, how did you become Seungwan?!” Byul points to MALE WENDY. 

** HAN RIVER PARK, OUTSIDE THE CONVENIENCE STORE  **

As the trio awaits, they decide to eat their dinner in the same convenience store where female Seungwan saw the old man. 

“S-sho bashicaly yu met dish old mawn whu told u can wish fowr anything?” Byul asks as she eats. 

“Unnie, eat first then talk.” Seungwan replies. 

Byul finishes and swallows her tteokbokki. 

“I guess that’s very Seungwan” Byul laughs. 

“Unnie what will you do, if that old man does not appear?” asks Joy as she wonder what might happen. 

Seungwan stays silent for a moment. 

“I-I don’t know…I guess I really have to live my life as a man then?” Wendy sighs. 

“Don’t worry Seungwan, whatever happens I love you!” Byul puts her arm on Seungwan, while Joy grabs Byul as well. 

“Me too unnie, I love you!” 

“Heyyyyy, I might fall!” Byul shouts. 

Suddenly the old man appears on Seungwan’s sight. 

“The-there’s the old man!” 

As they point out to him, he gets an idea of why they are pointing and looking at him, and runs away. 

“WHAT THE!? That old man’s fastttt!” Joy comments. 

“Okay let’s split up, I’ll follow him, try to check on the left side Byul unnie, and Joy on the right.” 

The trio separates aiming to run after the old man. 

** HAN RIVER PARK  **

“Yahhhh! Why are you chasing me!” 

The old man shouts to Seungwan. 

“Why are you running?!” Seungwan quips as they continue the literal cat and mouse chase. 

The old man stops and catches his breath, Seungwan grabs the geezer’s shirt. 

“Ahjushiiii….” 

“Kid let’s take a rest here for a while.” He tells Seungwan to seat by the bench, as the two men (?) rest, the old man speaks. 

“You know…I can’t turn you back.” 

“W-what? Why not?” 

“That’s the limit of my power I’m sorry.” The old man sighs. 

“Th-then am I supposed live the rest of my life like this?” 

“Well you could have wish for world peace you know?” The old man retorts. 

“Aishh, Ahjushi!” Seungwan wanted to hit him, but seeing the old man recoil in fear, made him stop. 

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to…it’s just…things have been overwhelming for me.” A defeated Wendy/ Seungwan confesses.

“Hey, if being a man is not what you want…why did you wish for it?” The old man asks. 

** HAN RIVER PARK  **

_ “Hey, if being a man is not what you want…why did you wish for it?” _

As Seungwan walks by the edge of the river, the breeze of the autumn wind kisses his skin, he wonders if subconciously...he wanted this to happen, he stops thinking and lets the breeze pass through him. 

  
_"This is really refreshing._ " He thought to himself, and even imitated Joohyun's open arms pose. 

“If you’re gonna kill yourself can you not do it in this river? I’m trying to enjoy the view.” 

A caught off guard Seungwan sees Joohyun. 

“Un-Sunbaenim, I’m sorry!” 

“Life’s hard right? But don’t end your life over something or someone...because life is worth living...someone told me that once.”

Wendy can’t help but giggle in relief after being quoted by the beautiful goddess herself, if her new life consists of seeing this woman everytime, being a man might not be that bad. 

He realizes his laughter made Joohyun think he's laughing at her, and now glares at him. 

“Sorry sunbaenim.” 

“Is that the only reply you can give me?” 

“I’ll try to say different things, sunbaenim!” Wendy bows again to her. 

_"Why? Why does it feel like this man seems so familiar?"_ Joohyun thought. 

“What’s your name?” She asks. 

“Seungwan, sunbaenim.” 

“You're the man who was with Joy right?....I'm sorry for being rude...just try to lessen your clumsiness, Seungwan-ssi” 

“Thank you, sunbaenim!”

Joohyun closes her eyes as she inhales the breeze of the wind, Seungwan can only stare in amazement of the beautiful sight. 

This moment is interrupted as Joy and Byul rush to them. 

“Seungwannnnn!” Byul calls on him. 

“Ah….Byul sunbaenim, Joy-sunbaenim!” 

The duo seems to be puzzled with the honorifics, but realizes that Joohyun seems to be not aware of their night chase, as Seungwan uses her eyes to inform them, that Joohyun knows nothing about it. 

“Joohyun unnie you move fast, don't you?” Byul teases as she and Seungwan seems to look like a couple. 

“What the! As if, he’s young and not my type.” 

“Sorry sunbaenim.” Seungwan can only reply again as he tends his metaphoric rejection with a hand rub on his neck. 

Joohyun stares at him, she seems to recall that Wendy does that too. 

“Heyyy stop being hard on him! Besides Seungwan is actually just 3 years younger than you unnie! He’s not that young.” Byul elbows Joohyun to go for it. 

“What’s wrong with you?” She glares at Byul, she then turns her eyes to Joy. 

“Did you call Wendy?” 

“What about Se-Wendy? Byul asks. 

“Well, unnie wants to sign her as the official photographer for The Queen Magazine.” Joy answers. 

“Oh! That’s great!” Byul excitedly replies. 

“But Wendy-nim’s not here anymore right? She returned to Canada, because of her family emergency.” Seungwan adds. 

“She did?” Joy didn’t seem to get on the lie. 

Joy's not that stupid, but she can be sometimes the slowest of the bunch. 

“Oh yes, she did!” Byul reiterates. 

“What? Really? How can she do that, not even saying goodbye….that’s…rude…” Joohyun pouts as if she felt hurt that Wendy didn’t even say goodbye to her. 

“How did you know that?” Joohyun asks Seungwan. 

Byul quickly interrupts. 

“T-that’s why Joy and I were interviewing this fine gentleman here, because he’ll take over for Wendy! He’s also a great photographer, right Joy?” Byul tugs Joy’s arm, hoping she understands the situation. 

“Ah yes! That’s why I was with Seungwan oppa in my office a while ago, we were definitely not playing around by fitting the newest collections of the designers who wanted to feature their clothes in our magazine.” Joy explains. 

“What?” Joohyun now feels something is weird between the trio, sensing this Byul changes the topic. 

“Unnie, Seungwan is great photographer too. In fact, Wendy introduce this fabulous guy to me after college, and I tell you he has the skill!” Byul quips. 

"Ya-ahhh s-sunbaenim. " Seungwan can't help but feel embarrassed.

“Not so fast, these two naïve kids might like you, but I need to see your skills firsthand.”

“W-what do you mean sunbaenim?” Seungwan asks.

“Bring your portfolio tomorrow, I need to see it myself.” Joohyun replies.

“O-okay.” As he finishes answering her, Seungwan flashes a cute smile.

Joohyun wondered why his smile is even familiar to her, and the other two can only stare as they sense the spark between Seungwan and Joohyun. 


	4. Different Body, Same Person

** Chapter 4: **

** DIFFERENT BODY, SAME PERSON **

*Moving forward we’ll be using male pronouns for SEUNGWAN

*BOLD LETTERS means the characters are speaking in English. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, RECEIVING AREA FOR JOOHYUN’S OFFICE  **

_ “Bring your portfolio tomorrow, 10 am sharp.”  _

Seungwan rocks his right foot, agitated he looks at the clock again, 11.45 pm. 

HE WAS LATE. 

Nobody’s fault but his own, he spend the whole night preparing this DAMN portfolio, but he overslept through his alarm. Byul even let him borrow her Hyundai Tucson. Yet here he is, late. 

At least he looked dashing with the outfit Joy picked out for him before separating last night. A light blue faded jacket, paired with white shirt, his lower half ripped jeans and worker boots. Which made him look like he was applying to be a model instead of a photographer. 

He tries to peek from his seat, a meeting that is being held right now, in Joohyun’s office. Her fashion sense never fails, as she had her hair down today. Her outfit? An all white short trench coat style dress wrapped in a white bejeweled belt, completing her look was the white pointed heels. 

She seems to like those pointed heels, _well she suits them,_ she crosses her legs, which makes Seungwan notices how great her legs were. 

_ “ **Damn so sexy** _ .” He can’t help but think as he stared. 

The staring stops when he realizes that she has been glancing at him too, the difference being is that her eyes seems to want to kill him. 

He quickly averts his eyes. 

“She’s mad.” He whispers on his breath, as he rubs his neck. 

Her secretary, Jo Kwon approaches Seungwan. 

“Mr. Son Seungwan?” 

“Ah yes?” 

“Ma’am Joohyun, wants you to wait.” 

“Can you please tell sunbaenim that I’m really sorry that-“

“She also informed me that if you try to give an explanation or apology to just cut you off.” 

He deserved that, he was late, she said 10 am sharp and here he was an hour and 45 minutes late. 

“I’m sorry, it was ma’am Joohyun not me, nice outfit by the way.” Jo Kwon taps his shoulder, as he blushed when he tapped Seungwan’s shoulder, when Jo Kwon notices Joohyun staring at them he quickly runs back inside Joohyun’s office. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, STILL IN THE RECEIVING AREA FOR JOOHYUN’S OFFICE  **

The meeting with the two men ends, she shakes their hands and they leave her office, the taller guy of the two, is SAN-E, a famous owner of numerous bars in Seoul. 

As he walks to the elevator Seungwan can’t help but overhear them talking. 

“Well **damn** , Bae Joohyun really is hot, you know her cold persona means she’s a freak in bed.” The two men share a creepy perverted laugh. 

Seungwan didn’t like the tone of their conversation, he glares at them most especially that bastard SAN-E. 

He notices Seungwan looking at him. 

“What? **You gotta problem boi**?” as if challenging Seungwan into a fight. 

_ Thank God that old geezer made me tall _ , Seungwan thought. 

He stood up, towering the pathetic bastard and his buddy as he walks over to them. They felt the dark presence Seungwan emits and almost makes them lose the strength on their legs. Seungwan now looks at him eye to eye, he suddenly breaks the tension with a smile. 

“ **I’ve got no problem man, just wanted say good day to the two of you.** ” Seunwan laughs. 

“ **YO damn boi, g-gud English!** You really are good at speaking it don’t you!” 

Seungwan smiles at him, it seems like the man only knew how to speak in English when it involved crass vocabulary. 

“ **GUD** outfit by t-the way.” SAN-E stutters as he speaks with Seungwan. 

** QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, INSIDE JOOHYUN’S OFFICE  **

“Ma’am you won’t sign a contract to promote that jerk and his clubs on our magazine right?" Jo Kwon asks in concern for her too. 

“Of course not secretary Jo! He should be thankful I even spent time talking to him. I’m not going to agree to feature him nor his clubs in MY magazine.” Joohyun laughs. 

To be honest Joohyun wanted to kick him out her office the minute she saw how he perversely stared at her, it pisses her off that she even agreed to the damn meeting. 

“Secretary, it’s my lunch now isn’t it?” Joohyun asks as she looks at her silver Rolex watch. 

She liked having at least an hour of alone time in the day or night. That sometimes involve spending it an expensive restaurant or just walking around the Han River Park. 

But lately she didn’t mind when _that_ person keeps popping out of the blue. 

_ “Did she had to leave just like that?”  _ She thought to herself. 

“Uhm ma’am how about your meeting with Mr. Son Seungwan?” 

“Oh yes him, let him in.” 

Jo Kwon calls for Seungwan, and as he enters he sees Joohyun not even bothering to take a seat or putting her bag on the table. 

His habit kicks in and starts rubbing his neck with his right hand again. 

_ “Yep she’s has no intention to talk to me.”  _ Seungwan thought. 

The pair stared at each other in silence, both of them fighting over who needs to start ending this non-existent conversation. 

“Is that a habit?” Joohyun suddenly remarks. 

“P-pardon? Sunbaenim?” A nervous Seungwan asks. 

“That thing you do, with the rubbing on the neck.” She points on his arm and neck. 

“Yes….Sunbaenim, I’m sorry for being late.” 

“Is that all?” Joohyun’s chill reply.

The way she stares makes Seungwan shiver. 

“I really tried making sure I present the best of my portfolio, but I overslept…i-if you refuse to look at it Sunbaenim, I will understand.” 

Joohyun does not even try to look at the portfolio, she just walks away from Seungwan and leaves her office, this leaves him speechless and can only remember the air that followed her as it smelled like expensive musky perfume…he preferred when she smelled like flowers. 

** QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, BASEMENT PARKING LOT  **

Seungwan walks dejected to his borrowed car, when he suddenly hears a man speaking loudly. 

“Hey! Bae Joohyun!” 

It was San E and his buddy approaching her as she was about to get in her car. 

“If you want to talk to me, schedule another meeting with my secretary.” 

As she was about to get in her car, SAN-E’s buddy grabs her wrist. 

“I was just gonna say hello, but you’re being a **bitch** now.” 

She stares coolly at his hand on her wrist. 

“What’s the matter with you? Trying to act high and mighty? Playing hard to get? Girls like you really challenge me.” SAN-E asks with a smirk on his face. 

This makes Joohyun burst into laughter. 

_ “The nerve of this pathetic man!”  _ She thought. 

“You really think highly of yourself don’t you? Just because your parents called you handsome, doesn’t mean other people see it too.” She says with a sharp tongue. 

“Why you **bitch** -“As he attempts to land his palm on Joohyun’s cheek, a man suddenly rushes in and pushes him away from her, SAN-E face bumps on the car opposite Joohyun’s. 

“Yah sunbaenim, just try to look at my portfolio please.” Seungwan nonchalant request. 

“Yah, what the hell’s your problem? We are having a private conversation here!” SAN-E’s buddie who was still holding Joohyun’s arm. 

“Really? If you’re holding a woman’s hand like that, doesn’t seem like she wants to be part of this _“private”_ conversation, baldie.” Seungwan’s eyes become serious, that even Joohyun was taken aback for a minute. 

“What did you say?” The baldie felt insulted, as he was about to get ready to hit Seungwan, Joohyun stomps and stabs him with her white stiletto heels, which made him shriek like a woman. 

SAN- E who recovers from the haze sees the blood from his nose and hands. 

“You **assholllleee! My nose!** Owwwww! Blood! Blooddddd….” As he faints. 

“What the hell! You’re a pair of lunatics!” Baldie cries out. 

As he lets go of Joohyun, Seungwan grabs him on his arm. 

“Heyyyy! That freaking hurts!” He cried out, Seungwan was crushing his arm from the twist, and as baldie tries to fight back, he decides to shove him on the nearby wall and makes him passed out from the impact. 

Joohyun was in utter shock how Seungwan’s aura change, he was with himself too. 

He suddenly regains his composure and checks on her. 

“Is your arm okay?” He asks as he held her hand. 

She didn’t feel that he was asking to make an impression at all, he looked genuinely worried for her. 

“I-I’m fine…it’s a bit red, but I’m fine.” She gently responds. 

She let him hold her hand for another minute, and then gently pulls away. 

“Hold on, I need to call Secretary Jo.” She explains, as she awaits for the phone to ring, the security rushes to the scene. 

“Ma’am are you okay?” The guards asks. 

“I’m fine, please detain those two men for now.” Joohyun requests her security guards. 

“I’ll sue you **ashhole,** I’ll sue this company and that **bitch** too!” SAN-E as he is being taken by the security guards. 

“Yes ma’am?” Secretary Jo answers. 

“Call my lawyers, an accident just happened here, I need it fix.” 

Seungwan was still standing next to her while she was talking to her secretary. 

“ Sunbaenim, I’ll take my leave now .” He whispers to her. 

“Just a minute Secretary Jo.” She told on the phone. 

“Thank you Seungwan-ssi, to be honest I don't know what would have happened if you were not here.” A shy Joohyun smiled. 

" Good thing I was here, or you might have killed them." He jokes, Joohyun laughs for a bit. 

He bows and retrieves his portfolio that was scattered on the floor, as he was about to walk away Joohyun stops him. 

“Hey, give me your portfolio.” She commands. 

Seungwan was surprised, but to be honest he didn’t want her to look at it….if it was just out of gratitude, he'd rather for her to just ignore him. 

Joohyun notices this. 

“If you’re thinking I’m doing this out of gratitude…yes….but it doesn’t mean I'll hire you instantly." 

As she takes the portfolio from his hand. 

"If I didn’t like your portfolio, I still won’t hire you even if you beat up a thousand men for me.” She scoffs. 

The awkward pair share a laugh. 

"Okay, thank you sunbaenim, stay safe." He tells Joohyun whose eyes now are being friendly towards him. 

“You too.” She grins as she bids farewell to him. 

** BYUL’S STUDIO, STUDIO AREA  **

Seungwan arrives in the open studio, tired and dejected. 

“Afternoon unnie.” He crashes on the couch and sighs, he was supposed to help Byul clean her studio in exchange of lending her car. 

He notices numerous shopping bags on the floor. 

“How was the interview?” Byul asked as she was cleaning her numerous cameras on the wide long table. 

He didn’t want to worry Byul anymore because he knows that she’s been having a difficult time since the 10,000th break up she and Solar had. 

“It was fine.” Seungwan flashes an assuring smile. 

“What do you mean fine?” Byul asks, and even before she can pry into Seungwan’s business. 

“Byul-ah, have you seen my bra?” Solar in a dress and messy hair exits the bedroom and enters the studio area. 

“Seungwan!” An excited Solar enters the scene, she hugs Seungwan like him being a man was not a big deal. 

Seungwan stares at Byul. 

“It’s alright, we got back together.” The couple joins to make a heart with their arms. 

“And?” Seungwan was _definitely_ not asking for an explanation for their 1000th reunion, it was more that he’s surprised Solar’s nonchalance on Seungwan’s transformation. 

“Oh well, I told Solar unnie you turned into a man already.” 

“Seungwan-ah! Didn’t you miss me! Hmm? You always take Byul’s side whenever we fight!” She playfully slaps on Seungwan’s arm. 

“That’s not true unnie, I just had been busy with this little changes in me you know…” Seungwan awkwardly laughs. 

“Seungwan, you were cute before but this is just Adonis level of beauty.” Solar comments. 

“Ah! Also this is my gift to you! I’m sorry I wasn’t even able to visit you after you move back here in Korea!” 

She points at the numerous shopping bags on the floor. 

“I suppose you didn’t have any clothes to wear now you’ve become a man!” Solar quips. 

If Byul spoiled him with food and whatnots, Solar was the one who always bought Seungwan things, this was even reinforced when her Youtube vlog became famous and made Solar a successful and rich vlogger. 

“Ah unnie! Thank you!” Seungwan carried Solar, which made her shriek, she immediately puts Solar down. 

“Sorry unnie.” Seungwan realizes that he wasn’t a woman anymore and made Solar freak out with the _new_ touch. 

She touches Seungwan’s defined arms and even taps on his solid stomach. 

“Heol (An expression that can be used in surprise or disappointment) Seungwan, you give a different meaning on new life, new body! Come on! Come on!” As she makes a little dance to cheer on Seungwan. 

“Yong unnieeeee (Solar’s Korean name) you can stop now, I’m getting jealous.” As Byul grabs Solar’s waist. 

“Byul-a stop acting like that, when you’re the one who plays around whenever we break up.” She replies with a raise eyebrow to Byul. 

“Hey that’s not true at all!” As Byul plays with her stomach. 

“Stop it! You’re being disgusting in front of Seungwan!” With Solar getting louder with her shrieks and laughter. 

Seungwan realizes that he needs to give the couple some privacy and leaves in a hurry. 

** OUTSIDE BYUL’S STUDIO  **

Seungwan who rushes to the door outside can only scoff at his disgust. 

“Seriously those two.” He complains in his breath. 

He sees a familiar figure, who seems to be in a rush running away. 

“Joy?” Seungwan asks. 

The woman stops, and turns to Seungwan, it is her, she seems to be wiping some tears on her eyes as she waves the pack lunches she was carrying and fakes a smile at Seungwan.

“Oppa want to eat?” Joy asks. 

** HAN RIVER PARK, BENCHES  **

It was getting dark as the two shared the meals while sitting by the benches. 

“Don’t chu hawv a haush (house)?” Seungwan who was gobbling the fried pork with his kimchi. 

“Didn’t you say chew first then eat?” she smiles as she hits Seungwan with her elbow. 

He swallows the rest of what he had in his mouth and continues. 

“I’m serious, it’s like I only see you outside of your office or in front of someone else’s residence.” 

“Speaking of Joohyun- unnie, I heard you save her from that jerk owner of numerous clubs and still she didn’t hire you.” The younger woman quips. 

“Heyyyyy, you got that info wrong! I was late for the interview, so naturally she was mad, and then I saw her being harassed by that jerk in the basement parking lot, so I intervened.” He finishes and continues on the kimchi and fried pork. 

“Then?” Joy asks for a follow up. 

“Then….she took my portfolio...honestly I think Joohyun unnie just felt bad, because I save her…which was not my intention by the way!” Seungwan pouts. 

“Ohhhh, unintentional hero~” She teases him. 

Seungwan rolls his eyes at the younger woman, and makes her laugh…finally. 

“I’m lonely in my apartment, my family lives far away, and I’m too busy, too tired to make new friends.” Joy confesses to the question Seungwan was asking a while back. 

“Hey that's not true, am I not a new friend? I can come over to your house, or you to mine, watch movies, try on more clothes you would like to experiment on me.” Seungwan giddily offers. 

Joy stares at him and sighs. 

“This sucks.” As she lets the meat drop from her tray. 

“What? For your first try, it’s actually good” A worried Seungwan assures Joy’s cooking. 

“I’m not talking about the meat, dummy. I’m talking about you not being able to work for The Queen Magazine, if you were there it would make it less boring you know.” she complains as she frowned. 

“That’s fine, we can still hangout didn’t I tell you?” Assured Seungwan. 

“Want me to talk to Joohyun – unnie? Joy offers. 

“Yah, stop it. You’ve done a lot for me already, just eat the damn pork, your making this happy vibe into a no-jam, you know.” 

“Oppa, I’m not a no-jam!” As the woman slaps on his arm. 

“If you’re gonna call me an oppa, let me call you Sooyoung!” Seungwan quips. 

“No way!” the younger woman argues. 

“Why not!?” Seungwan makes a funny expression. 

The two laugh their hearts out at their banter, but this is cut off when a brown butterfly appears again and lands on Seungwan’s arm. 

“What’s this? A butterfly at night? Must be a symbol of luck.” Joy wonders. 

When suddenly his phone rings and in his haste the butterfly flies away. 

“H-hello?” he nervously answers the phone to an unregistered number. 

“Mr. Son Seungwan?” 

“Yep this is she –he.” 

Joy laughs at the background. 

“Hi, this is Ms. Bae Joohyun’s secretary again, I’m just calling to tell you that Ms. Joohyun saw your portfolio and she told me to inform you that she will be giving you a 1 month contract with THE QUEEN MAGAZINE, other details of the said contract will be given to you on your first day. After that you will go for an evaluation if the company decides to extend the contract….also you don’t have to worry about Mr. SAN-E suing you that was taken care already by Ma’am Joohyun. 

Lastly don’t be late as you start on Monday. If by any chance you were late even for a minute, please don’t even try to dare to step your foot on the building….was Ms. Joohyun’s text message for you. “ 

“Yes, I understand, thank you so much!” 

They end the phone call. 

“Who was that?” Joy asks. 

“Joohyun unnie saw my portfolio she changed her mind! I get to have a job for The Queen Magazine!” He happily shouts. 

“Office buddies!” Joy declares as she jumps to stand, Seungwan joins her in this parade and they begin a celebratory dance between the two of them. 

** JOOHYUN’S CONDO, BEDROOM **

Joohyun is laying on her bed with her violet colored pajamas, reviewing the photos one by one, Joohyun wondered how similar Wendy and this Seungwan guy’s photography style was. 

She also remembers their similar smile, and even the way Seungwan would touch his neck to rub as if he was Wendy. 

And that time when he called her Joohyun unnie,  she was sure that the last person she only allowed to call her unnie was when she was with Wendy. 

“Besides men should be using the word noona right?” She wondered. 

_ “Is your arm okay?”  _ Joohyun suddenly remembers a worried Seungwan holding her hand. 

This somehow makes her feel something on her chest, and she attempts to comfort herself by putting her hand on it. 

_ “ _ I must be going crazy.” She sighed as she lays down her head on her pillows. 


	5. 1st Day

** CHAPTER 5: **

** 1st DAY **

** INSIDE A TAXI **

_ “Hi dad, I’m sorry I’m not able to answer your calls, I’m really sorry. -( T.T)-  
The week has just been busy, I’ve got a job now, Byul unnie and Solar unnie are nothing  
but the best foster unnies here. Also they got back for the millionth time now.  _

_ I’ve made a new friend at work, her name’s Park Sooyoung (Joy) she’s actually  
a sunbae at work, but it feels like I’ve gained a long lost sister. _

_ I’m not missing any meals just so you know, so don’t miss yours too okay?  
And your heart medicines dad? Take them on time! I love you! _

_ I’ve sent a photo of me too, I’m so handsome right? Kekekeke.” _

-TEXT SENT-

Seungwan thank himself for taking a lot of unreleased selfies, when he was still a woman, his friends might take it easy on his transformation. But she can’t tell her father this right now, he might die in shocked, he still remembered when his father couldn’t understand why his only child was a lesbian. Their relationship almost crumbled permanently, it was only her mother’s death and his illness that repaired the father-daughter's relationship, so delivering another news that her father might not be able to grasp might even lead to….

“MAN SUFFERS HEART ATTACK AFTER LEARNING DAUGHTER MAGICALLY TRANSFORMED INTO A MAN” 

_ “Way to go, killing your father over a confession.” _ He thought. 

He knows he can’t keep it a secret for long. 

“But for now this will do.” Seungwan whispers, as he stares at the numerous high buildings overlooking the Seoul sky. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, JOOHYUN’S OFFICE  **

Seungwan’s 1st day: 

  * He arrived 30 minutes before his official shift. 
  * Some women and men asked for selfies and even autographs with him. 
  * He shot the photos of the _“Rising Actors/ Actresses of September”_ feature online article on The Queen Magazine’s website. 
  * He dropped by the cafeteria to order a boba tea, but was treated by the female employees instead. 
  * He is currently trying some clothes in the insistence of Creative Director Ms. Joy in her office. 



“Is that all?” Joohyun asks while she plays the pen on her hand. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Jo Kwon replies.

“In that case-“She was not even able to finish her sentence when Jo Kwon added unnecessary info about Seungwan. 

“Ah! Also he was wearing a simple yellow polo, paired with black jeans and the same combat boots he wore yesterday, his hair was unstyled today but it didn’t diminished his cute looks.” as he fanned himself from the thought of hot Seungwan. 

Joohyun realizes that even her secretary was smitten to the new guy. 

“I’m sorry ma’am” as he clears his throat. 

“You can leave now.” she informs her secretary. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, JOY’S OFFICE **

The office turned into a mini dressing room as Joy pushed Seungwan to try on the new outfits she has on the rack, while using her Polaroid camera to take photos of Seungwan in them. 

This was Joy’s obsession CLOTHES, and to find the BEST MANNEQUIN..er…PERSON to try on the clothes was making her so joy..ful! 

“Try that royal blue suit now.” 

“Ya, I’m tired” Seungwan complained. 

“Oh come on! This is the last one!” Joy insisted. 

“You said that 5 outfits ago!” 

“But unnie -oppaaa! This suits just looks good on you! And I can’t help but look in awe how you look good in them pleaseeeeee!” 

“Fineeeeee!” He goes to the bathroom of Joy’s office to change. 

Joy rushes to the set of polaroids she took of Seungwan, and is now looking of a photo of him in floral dress, she can’t help but laugh at this photo as she recalls fooling Seungwan that the floral dress was a new trend for men to wear. 

“Woahhh, but for real she should be taking this opportunity to model, unnie just looks good in anything!” 

“Unnie?” Joohyun asks. 

The woman really feels like she floats when she walks, why she has no sound whenever she enters the room, Joy won’t know! 

“Wow unnie, you look extra lovely today!” Joy praising how beautiful Joohyun is, she’s wearing a blood colored sleeveless jumpsuit and her trademark pointed heels now in gold, and her long hair gelled back. 

“Whose the unnie?” She repeats. 

The younger girl panics. 

“Ah well, I kinda joke Seungwan oppa looks like an unnie with him wearing this.” 

She shows her the floral dress Seungwan was wearing, which coincides as he enters the room in his now royal blue suit. 

“Yah! You told me you were not showing it to anyone!” 

He rushes to them, in an effort to retrieve the polaroid from Joy’s hands who now uses Joohyun as her shield, in his panic he does not realize that he looked like he was hugging Joohyun, as he and the naughty Joy from the opposite side battle it out as who can have the polaroid. 

“Ya! Sooyoung!” Seungwan shouts, while the devilish Joy giggles as she continues to evade him. 

Finally Joohyun’s clearing of her throat makes them decent humans again, and stops fighting over the polaroid, Seungwan immediately withdraws his hands and moves to Joohyun’s side. 

“Sorry sunbaenim.” The sorry Seungwan can only respond. 

Joy speedily retrieves the Polaroid camera and takes a photo of the two. 

“Sorry you just look good together.” Joy giggles as she receives a glare from the two. 

“See even when you glare, you look like a couple.” She takes another photo again. 

Seungwan with that comment can’t help but laugh. 

“Sooyoung-ah, this outfits were lended to us because they want us to feature them, don’t go around playing with the clothes…that means you too.” She turns her face at Seungwan. 

This time without talking, Seungwan bows in apology. 

“But unnie, I’m not playing, I’ve been taking polaroids of the clothes to test on what will look good on the magazine, it’s not like I get a handsome oppa every day to model the male clothes they sent us, just look!” 

As Joy gives the photos of Seungwan in different clothes, she does realize Joy’s intention, but her expression changes on the 5th photo where Joy took a stolen shot of Seungwan topless as he was taking of a shirt, revealing his milky abs, this leaves Joohyun flustered to her ears. 

“Unnie, you can keep it if you want to.” Joy whispers to her, as they stare at the innocent smiling Seungwan not knowing what they were looking at. 

“Tsk, as if!” Joohyun scoffs as she shoves the photos back to Joy’s hands and exits the office, her face was too red, which even she can’t explain. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, HALLWAY **

As Joohyun attempts to sprint back to her office, she is followed by the same man who made her flustered. 

“Sunbaenim!” A Seungwan who was still in his royal blue suit catches up, he seemed to be hiding something on his back. 

The female employees who witness this KDRAMA CHAEBOL HEIR style Seungwan, makes them gasp and can only admire as he walks by them. 

“Sunbaenim, this is for you.” He shows what he has been hiding on his back, it is a freshly bake carrot cake. 

“This is for letting me work here, and also for taking care of the lawsuit I almost about to have yesterday.” He smiled again. 

_ “How adorable” _ Joohyun thought for a second.

“You didn’t have to.” She responded, the older woman seems to be hesitating to take the cake, she suddenly sees Seungwan’s right hand all covered in adhesive bandages. 

“What happened with that...did you baked this cake?” She asks. 

“Ah this? Y-yeah, I was dumb enough to take the cake out of the oven without my oven mitts.” He puts his right hand again to rub his neck. 

“Ugh handsome, talented, and a baker! If he asks me to marry him I would do it in a heartbeat!” said one female employee who seems to be eavesdropping from their conversation. 

Joohyun’s eyesight scans for the owner of the voice, but fails as they crouch before she can even see them.

Joy catches up to them and holds Seungwan’s arm. 

“Unnie, just take it, if you don’t I’ll eat it!” the youngest of the three interfered. 

“Tsk, you’re really such a glutton aren’t you?” Joohyun complains as she grabs the carrot cake, she sees Joy holding his arm tighter. Joy was fully aware of what she is doing and as the two women eyes meet, she flashes a flirty smile on Joohyun. 

The oldest of three leaves and continues to head back to her office when Joy calls out for her. 

“Unnie don’t go, we are having lunch, come with us!” 

Joohyun freezes from her tracks. 

“Ah..I don’t think she would want to have lunch with you while I’m there as well becau-“ Seungwan didn’t even finish his statement when…

“Fine, I’m hungry, anyway.” Joohyun answers.

** SOME EXPENSIVE RESTAURANT  **

Joy made sure to leave the two alone as she excuse herself by going to the bathroom. 

Joohyun ordered for the 3 of them, Seungwan looked at his phone searching the specialty of the restaurant, while rubbing his lips with his mouth. 

“Sunbaenim it says here that the specialty of this restaurant is their chicken curry!” 

“Hmm…that girl said we can order anything for her right?”

“Yeah, by the way, what’s taking her so long?” as Seungwan tries to search with his eyes where Joy wondered off.

Unknown to the two, Joy was actually hiding by the corner as she peeks at their budding romance. 

“So that’s two chicken curry with rice, and do you have something in pork or beef?” 

“We do ma'am, might I suggest the beef steak?” The waiter answers. 

“I’ll have the beef steak, rare.” 

“Okay ma’am.” 

As the waiter leaves, Seungwan wonders why she won’t eat the chicken curry.

“Aw sunbaenim you’re not a fan of chicken?” A cute Seungwan pouts. 

_ He’s really cute…like squirrel or dog cute, I just want to pinch those cheeks-  _ Joohyun stops herself from entertaining such thoughts. 

“I’m allergic to it.” Joohyun shyly answers. 

“Oh.” Seungwan suddenly giggles. 

“What’s funny?” Joohyun gently asks. 

_ Woah this is the first time she wasn’t glaring at the male me.  _ Seungwan notices. 

“Uhm…back in college Byul unnie was so adamant on eating this new pasta place that open in front of our university…so we went, it was delicious…but it was cut short because Byul unnie collapsed. Turns out she was actually allergic to the secret ingredient of the pasta…shrimp bits ….now just imagine her with her puffy cheeks crying and shouting…. _Huhuhu I didn’t finish eating the pasta._ It was so funny.” Seungwan laughs. 

He notices that her stare becomes serious again. 

“I’m surprise you knew Byul and called her "unnie"in college, because from what I recalled she said you and her got introduce by Wendy after college?” Detective Joohyun asks. 

_ Did I just led my stupid self on a trap?  _ A nervous Seungwan thought. 

“Well…I ah….to be honest Wendy and I are cousins, that’s why I knew her and Byul unnie even before…it was just post college that we got closer?” Seungwan answers hesitatingly. 

_ What a “brilliant” lie.”  _ His own brain criticizing him. 

“Hmm..so you don’t have any news from Wendy?” Gladly Joohyun seems to want, to talk only about Wendy. 

“Oh, her? She’s fine, she’s managing her father’s restaurant in Ontario.” He answers in relief.

“Did she even tell you or Byul if she’s coming back?”

“No…most likely no….she kinda wants to focus on their business right now.” 

“That’s a shame…I hope she focuses on her photography too, she’s actually good you know.” 

Seungwan notices Joohyun pouting again. 

“I’m kinda surprise, it seems like Wendy made a good impression on you in just a few days.” 

“Why?” Joohyun now becomes defensive.

“Well I thought Wendy always shined from the background.” 

Seungwan was always the _harshest one_ when it comes to giving an opinion on herself and now even when in her transformed self, he was still critical on her and him. 

“Well you’re wrong about that, I may have only known her for a few days but that just shows that you’re not the type of person to know what’s special about anyone even if it was in front of you.” Joohyun was fuming. 

Seungwan was touched by this, Joohyun defending her, calling her special? But at the same time realizes that he was digging his grave with that statement. 

“I didn’t mean to say that as a-“ 

As he was trying to explain himself, the food is placed on their table and Joy returned. 

“Shall we eat oppa and unnie?” she wondered why it looked like she was the daughter of a couple who are in the verge of divorcing. 

Joohyun would spend the whole hour ignoring Seungwan as they eat. 

** INSIDE A TAXI **

Joohyun made an excuse and told them she needs to leave first, so the two decided to take a taxi, which was extremely hot inside because of the broken heater according to its driver. 

“I should stop with the carpools, and bring my car.” Joy sighed as she fanned herself. 

_ “I may have only known her for a few days but that just shows that you’re not the type of person to know what’s special about anyone even if it was in front of you.” _

Seungwan sighs as if he’s sighing his whole existence away. 

Joy stares at the troubled man. 

“Soooo, not gonna tell me what happened between you and Joohyun unnie? 

Seungwan stays silent while Joy’s eyes glued on him. 

“I made fun by the fact that she thinks female me was special, and she got mad that I was saying that to FEMALE SEUNGWAN….so I think I just solidified her hate on _the current me_.” 

“Really? Joohyun must really like the _unnie_ you.” Joy wonders.

“L-like?” Seungwan asks. 

“Just tell her the truth already! Then you’ll kiss and make love and make babies!” 

As she places her head on the cushion part of her seat and smiles. 

“Wh-what are you talking about?!” A confused Seungwan replies. 

“But you know oppa, if you really like Joohyun unnie you should tell her as soon as possible what happened to you, she might look the coldest witch in town, but deep that you’ve seen how kind she is. I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding between the two of you.” The younger girl tells him. 

“Who said anything about liking?!” A red Seungwan retorts. 

“Please, even a blind person can see your attraction to each other.” Joy scoffs. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, THE RECEIVING AREA FOR JOOHYUN’S OFFICE  **

A nervous Seungwan approaches the receptionist to Joohyun’s office. 

“Yes, sir?” The receptionist smiles as she saw the handsome photographer leaning to her desk, he saw that the carrot cake he baked was being eaten by the receptionist. 

Seungwan felt a painful ache on his chest, he takes a sigh to ease it. 

“Can I talk with Joohyun Sunbaenim?” 

“Oh…let me see…it seems like she’ll spend the rest of the afternoon meeting with sponsors, clients, and the creative staff.” 

“When does that end?” 

“Uhmmm…around 6pm sir.” 

“I’ll come back then okay?” 

As he leaves, Joohyun is seen staring at his back as he walks away. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, THE RECEIVING AREA FOR JOOHYUN’S OFFICE  **

Seungwan rushes to exit he elevator when he sees Joohyun about to enter it. 

“S-sunbaenim.” 

“If you need to talk, this elevator will give you at least 2 minutes; that would do right?” 

They enter the elevator, but as Seungwan is about to talk, two employees enter as well, he shies away from talking and can only look at Joohyun as she pretends that he does not exist. 

Two floors before the basement parking, the two employees exit the elevator. 

“Sunbaenim…I want to apologize for what happen during lunch, it was never in my intention to-“ 

They reached the basement parking, and Joohyun does not let him even finish what he was saying and exits it. 

Seungwan’s eyes follow her as she walks towards her car. 

Seungwan doesn’t get it; Joohyun getting angry over his silly comment, defending the earlier Seungwan she met as if her life depended on it, now avoiding him. 

Truth is, this situation shouldn’t be a trouble, they’re not even friends to begin with, so he should just let her be. 

_ “So why does it trouble me?”  _ He asks himself. 

He realizes suddenly why. 

_ “It bothers me, because she’s walking away, it bothers me because it feels like she’s slipping and I….I don’t WANT that..because…because….”  _ He wasn’t thinking at all, pure guts as he remembered; he runs toward her and begins to shout. 

“Joohyun unnie!” 

This makes Joohyun stop from moving. 

“Why would you even call me special? What’s special about me? That a stupid me stopped you while you were just enjoying the autumn breeze? That I get awkward over simple things? That I say the greasiest lines? What’s so damn special about that?” 

Joohyun turns around, and their eyes meet, she sees Seungwan’s tears flowing from his face. 

“I’m special to you? Then why won’t you even listen to my side?!” He shouts again in frustration. 

“I spent the whole night baking that cake, because I was thankful to you and you just tossed it like it was just some…some…shit things….” Seungwan hated it when he got emotional, because he tends to lose his good vocabulary and ends up with nonsensical words…like _shit things._

“You get what I’m trying to say…..you’re a…a…meanie.” Seungwan’s tears flow from his eyes, and pouts. 

Joohyun finally connects the dots, she didn’t even have to ask for more explanations, and she just walked towards Seungwan, and wiped his tears, and touch his cheek. 

_ “Same warmth, same person, same feeling of love and comfort that I didn’t ask but this person keeps giving me.”  _ Joohyun thought. 

“I’m sorry for being a mea…nie.” As she looks up to meet Seungwan’s eyes. 

He hesitates to reply. 

“Those things…about you are….just all of it really…yeah, they’re special to me.” As she proceeds to bury her face again on his chest and wraps her hands on his waist. 

Seungwan hesitated, but finally decides to reciprocate the embrace and puts his hands on her back, while laying his head on hers. 

_ In that lonely basement parking lot, who would’ve thought that there were two heartbroken people, finally taking a step to love again?  _


	6. Clearing The Confusion

** CHAPTER 6: **

** CLEARING THE CONFUSION  **

** INSIDE JOOHYUN’S CAR, IN FRONT OF SEUNGWAN’S APARTMENT COMPLEX  **

Joohyun drops off Seungwan in his apartment complex. 

“See you tomorrow?” Seungwan asks. 

“Yeah, you too…Wendy? Seungwan? Is that really your Korean name before you even turned into a man?" Joohyun asks. 

“Yeah, Dad said he was inspired to name me at that time…the name’s boring right?” Seungwan laughs. 

“Yah, there you go again, it’s not. I like it, I prefer Seungwan to be honest, Seungwan…Seungwannie?” 

Joohyun laughs at the nickname she just came up with. 

“Oh we’re making nicknames now?” Seungwan laughed while asking. 

“Hmm…Hyunnie? Like honey?” He teased Joohyun. 

“Geez, your greasiness is pouring again.” A flustered Joohyun quips. 

Joohyun notices Seungwan’s smile disappears and has now decided to stare at her lips. 

“W-what’s wrong?” A nervous Joohyun asks. 

He puts his right arm on her left cheek, and uses his thumb to rub on her cheek. He slowly approaches her, she closes her eyes as if agreeing to whatever Seungwan might do. 

He really wanted to place his lips on hers, he really did, but he knew once he did he might not be able to hold back. 

“Goodnight, sunbaenim.” As he plants a kiss on her forehead. 

Seungwan prepares to open the door as he leaves when, Joohyun takes his arm. 

“Seungwan…change that before you leave.” 

“What do you mean sunbaen-“ 

“Noona.” A pouting Joohyun interrupts as she struggles to hide her blushing cheeks. 

“Goodnight, noona.” As he smiled. 

He takes her hand away from his arm and plants a kiss there too, he then exits the car. As Joohyun starts her car Seungwan waves goodbye to her, on the driver’s seat window but Joohyun can only nod in embarrassment and speed away. 

The moment her car disappears from his sight, Seungwan can only slap his cheeks in embarrassment. 

“Seungwan! Who told you to be that bold!?” He shouts to himself. 

He’s shocked by his own actions, but looking back at it Joohyun didn’t even flinch, she even demanded him to call her noona, and worst is that, he wanted to do more, her cheek, her ears, her neck…those lips. 

_ The thought of her surrendering herself to him, and Seungwan to her. Touching that fair smooth skin, running his fingers through her dark silky hair, as they share kisses, her calling his name out of pleasure and…lust, as they become one. _

An old woman who cleared her throat as he was blocking the doorway, made him snap back to reality. 

“Good evening, I’m sorry.” As he bows and step aside. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, CAFETERIA **

The women and few men, must have sensed that Seungwan was in a good mood, because his vibe made them gather to him more, and well the innocent Seungwan was just happy as he gobbled up the food they were giving him. 

His cheeks enlarge because of the food he was eating and the women and men in adornment would pinch or poke it for him. 

By looking at the overcrowded situation, it seems to be that most of the women and few men of The Queen Magazine staff were there...which in numbers...consisted 90% of its employees. 

“Oppa, try this brownies, I’ve bake that, if you like it, I'll bake you some more so you won't burn your hands again, okay?” A female employee takes the liberty of putting his hand on her cheek. 

“Yah, don’t casually call him that, sunbae…I ordered your favorite boba tea! Drink this first because you might choke!” Another female employee interrupts. 

“Seungwan-ssi I made you a sweater, since I saw you didn’t often wear an outerwear, I don’t want you to get a cold especially winter season is among us.” Jo Kwon jumps to the scene as he gives the sweater to Seungwan. 

“Ah! Thank you, I’ll try the brownie, let me just drink this boba first, then I’ll wear the cute sweater, hyung.” Seungwan smiles as he take the drink from the female employee. 

“He called me hyung!” A not so subtle Jo Kwon whispers to one of the female employees. 

Seungwan suddenly burps and gets flustered. 

“Ah! I’m sorry for that!” He giggles as he apologizes to the flustered flock who shrieks as they hear his cute laughter. 

Unaware that there were two high powered women staring at him and his love-stricken mob. 

“Woaahhhh, unnie he even lets them call him Oppa now!” A devilish Joy stirs the pot. 

Joohyun's serious face was twitching uncontrollably. 

She never got jealous of this attention other people had on Seungwan…..before.

BEFORE they even shared an embrace and cute kisses last night! 

_ "To some degree, I have the right to be jealous right? If not why would that stupid Seungwan kiss me on my forehead and hand?"  _ Joohyun argued on her mind. 

She wanted to crush them with her hands, yes her small hands can crush anyone if she wanted to…she knows a lot of ways, Joohyun the EDITOR-IN-CHIEF, and OWNER of her own magazine, wouldn’t be successful in this business if she wasn’t smart, and these are just tiny irritations she thought! Crushing this flock of lustful women and men towards her Seungwan would be easy. 

“Oppa can I kiss you on the cheek?” One female employee asks. 

“No way, not until I kiss him first!” Another female employee argues. 

“Yah! Who’s kissing!? No one’s kissing who!” Seungwan shouts as he stands up and realizes that chaos might ensue. 

As he runs towards the exit to the cafeteria, he sees his love interest standing by the door with Joy, the two looked gorgeous, Joy was wearing her hair in a ponytail today, matching with a brown suit and heels, while Joohyun, was wearing a light blue long sleeve blouse tucked in her white pants, paired with a gold and black leather flats, her long hair parted and lastly the look completed by a glare that will end lives. 

Seungwan can only swallow the brownie in whole as he gets nervous with how Joohyun will react, she looked smaller today, because of her flat shoes. But due to Seungwan’s ability to make her angry, her presence grew larger at the sight of his lustful mob, who stood frozen too.

“ **Wow** ~ I didn’t even know I hired bakers, seamstress and even order takers? Since I know the job description here is for a high fashion magazine? Shall we hire new people who are more fitted for the job?” A creepy smiling Joohyun asks. 

A quiet panic ensues and the mob begins to dissipate as they all make way back to their duties, and the cafeteria that looked like a can for tightly packed sardines, returns to its form as it now only has three people in it. 

“Unnie daebak, the cafeteria is now cleared!” Joy comments in amazement. 

“You too Sooyoung go back to work.” Joohyun commands. 

“Ah unnie! I haven’t eaten yet, after being stuck in 2 hours in a meeting with you arguing over the theme for our October issue it’s just-“ 

She suddenly stops after seeing the stare that Joohyun gave which as if it’s ready to deliver her to the portal gates of hell. 

“Alright, bye unnie and oppa, I’ll just take my lunch elsewhere!” A frantic Joy rushes through the door. 

Seungwan carefully makes his way to the door too when suddenly this is blocked by a seductive chilly voice. 

“Seungwannie~ Why are you leaving? Aren’t you going to finish your meals?” 

What made it creepier was Joohyun didn’t even move from where she was standing, or the fact that she didn’t even turn around to face him, it was just that _VOICE_ using the nickname she gave him last night in a chilling way _._ He returns to his seat, and clears out the mess the mob left. 

As Joohyun makes her way to seat opposite him, he rushes to wipe the seat that was left with the mess of the food the women and men brought to him. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE, STILL IN THE CAFETERIA  **

Seungwan ate in silence, Joohyun’s stare now becomes more like a girlfriend who needs consoling. 

“You’re cute.” Seungwan flirts. 

She pouts in return. 

“You’re not gonna eat? What do you want to order, I’ll get it for you.” 

“Why order? Let’s just eat the gifts your _FANS_ gave you.” A sarcastic Joohyun remarks. 

“I’m sorry…I just...they’ve work hard for this so I didn’t want to turn them down.” 

“So if I baked, cooked, made sweaters for you, you’re gonna eat and wear them too?” 

“You don’t have to, just you here is enough, Noona.” 

Seungwan holds Joohyun’s hand and rubs it with his thumb. 

“So that’s a no then.” As she takes her hand away. 

“Noona, you know I didn’t mean that.” Seungwan’s attempt in saving the conversation was met with, a Joohyun who turned her face away from him as she pouts.

Seungwan drinks the boba tea again as this conversation makes his throat dry from stress. 

“Just what are we exactly? Friends? Flirt buddies? Win me over, sleep with me, and then toss me when you’re done?” 

Seungwan almost choked but manages to swallow the pearl from the boba tea, he sees her looking away again. 

On the serious note, Seungwan was fully aware from Byul and Joy’s stories that Joohyun had a traumatizing break up with someone, so for her to express her insecurities this way on Seungwan was just natural. 

_ "Just how bad her break up with that jerk was? "  _ A question that hanged on Seungwan’s mind as he stared at Joohyun. 

Seungwan wanted to change that, he wanted to be the person that would make Joohyun believe in love again.  
He held on to her hand, she didn’t let go, but she was still not looking at him. 

“Joohyun noona, can you look at me for a minute?”

She chooses to be hard headed and does not comply. 

“Please?” A cute Seungwan pleads. 

She finally turns her face back at him, those eyes, that smile, whatever gender Seungwan was, it didn’t fail to make Joohyun melt. 

“You were asking me what are we…can I ask what do you want _US to be?”_ Seungwan asks. 

This question caught her off guard. 

“Y-YAH! I’m the one who asked first, you answer!” She argues, her ears get red again. 

In her nervous state, she takes one of the brownie on the table and begins to eat, as she stares at a cute Seungwan who seems to think about this situation deeply. 

“How about we date exclusively?” Seungwan asks. 

Joohyun didn’t expect his straightforwardness that she too now chokes, he rushes to her side and helps her.

“Noona, try drinking this.” He tells her. 

As she takes a sip of the boba tea, she is finally able to breathe again. 

"You okay now?" He ask. 

She nods, as he rubs her back. 

Seungwan began smiling at her, as he stared. 

“Noona, we just shared an indirect kiss, didn’t we?” He greasily quips to her. 

Seungwan was too powerful on Joohyun that day and it left her weak, and dizzy.

“Seungwan-ah~” She gently calls him, as she places her hand on her now hot forehead. 

He was still kneeling and staring at her as if waiting for a response. 

“Y .. yes .” A shy Joohyun, says on her breath. 

“What? I didn’t hear that.” tease Seungwan. 

“I SAID YES!” A now playful Joohyun pouted. 

“Okay, **I got that.** ” 

Seungwan playfully nods as he pulls his chair to seat beside Joohyun and now eats the brownie again, he then changed the nodding to him swaying his head from left to right while staring at Joohyun, it made her laugh so hard, that she began clapping like a seal. 

She can’t help but wonder at this looming question in her head as she stared at Seungwan “ _Can I now, really love again?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Potatomushroom123 here,  
> Thank you for giving this story a chance! I will be updating this in a few days, I do hope you'll leave a comment or if you love the story to please press that button.  
> Anyways thank you for reading up until here , will see ya soon. :)


	7. Talk To Me or Fix It

** CHAPTER 7: **

** TALK TO ME OR FIX IT **

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, CONFERENCE ROOM  **

Joy just knew, she can definitely confirmed that Seungwan did or said something to Joohyun yesterday that made her so happy today. 

_ “Are they doing it now? No, Seungwan oppa’s too soft for that, besides does he even know how to use IT?” _ She wonders. 

But the rest of the staff weren’t aware of that and it would explain their creeped out confusion as the Editor-in-Chief, hums and even starts singing to herself as she wrote scribbles in her paper. 

_ “But time and time again-“  _ Her trail of thought is interrupted by someone. 

It’s Holland, their Head Stylist for the magazine, as he asks her about Joohyun’s sudden change. 

“Sunbae did our Editor-in-Chief, drink today? I mean I know that-“He suddenly is cut off by Joy. 

“Sh-shh! I’m thinking!” Joy as glares at him. 

_ “Where was I? Ah! But time and time again, Seungwan oppa has proven that he can be unpredictable. Whatever it is, it definitely melted the glacier called Joohyun.” _ As Joy scratches her head searching for the answer. 

“Eolmana eolmana deo neorul~” Joohyun singing That Woman by Baek Ji Young to herself.  
(TRANSLATION: Just, just how…how much do I longer I~) 

“E-Editor-in-Chief?” Lisa, the events and social director of The Queen magazine asks again, as she stood on the center delivering her presentation. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, what is it?” As she continues to hum and scribble on her paper. 

“I was asking if you were fine with all the details of the September Issue launch party for next week?” Lisa nervously looks at Joohyun. 

She stops scribbling and humming, and the entire staff that was with her started to feel tensed again. 

Joohyun clears her throat, crosses her arms and stares at Lisa. 

“Lisa-ssi?”

“Y-yes…E-ditor-In-Chief?” 

“Can you repeat everything again, I was not able to listen to it properly.” Joohyun now plays with her pen. 

“A-ah yes.” As she starts the slides. 

“So, the theme of the launch is centered about forest fairies, the event will be held in the Seoul Iris Garden. On our Editor-in-Chief’s request we have built a pavilion to resemble a tree house, designed with lightings that is supposed to look like vines while overlooking the beautiful autumn flowers and plants.”

_ “How about we date exclusively?”  _

Seungwan’s words that Joohyun can’t seem to forget and now made her smile endlessly and even starts slowly tapping her pen on the table loudly. 

Lisa and the rest saw the smile, although beautiful, it presented itself as sinister like and made them more afraid of her than the usual. 

“Please continue.” She tells the Events and Social Director. 

“I-Inside the Pavillion, we will have music and cocktail and 3 course meal, the music that was agreed upon was hiring the Seoul Philharmonic Orchestra and-“ 

As Lisa is about to continue, Joohyun interrupts. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t even listening, I’m just so distracted lately-“ 

“I bet you are.” Joy teases expecting a glare from the older woman. 

Joohyun instead giggled, which felt like chills on Joy’s spine, and left her in utter shock. 

“ Has hell frozen over ?” Joy whispered to herself. 

“Also haven’t we already ironed out this details before? I trust that Lisa-ssi, who have been the events and social director for 4 years now won’t let me down next week?” Joohyun’s smile puts a scare at the woman. 

“Of course! E-Editor-in-Chief!” She answers.

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, ROOFTOP  **

“Will she like it here? Hmm..” Seungwan was glued on his phone as he tries to find the perfect place for an Autumn date. 

“Oppa!” Joy rushes to Seungwan while bringing her lunch with her, he waves his hand to her but still was focused on his phone.

“Aigooo, it’s cold here.” As she walks shivering towards Seungwan. 

Joy leans in to check out what he was searching on his phone, as she opens her lunchbox filled with hot sweet potatoes. 

“Want one?” She asks. 

“Later.” Even if Seungwan was busy on his phone, he took the time and offered his coat to Joy. 

“Aw, thanks oppa!” As she decides to put it on, she hurries to take a bite of the sweet potato and instantly sways side to side as she feels the overwhelming taste in her mouth. 

“You know…Joohyun unnie is not that picky, just take her to any fine restaurant…you should spend this time learning how to make love as a man.” Joy casually quips as she takes another bite of her sweet potato. 

Seungwan glares at her. 

“I wasn’t asking.” He quips. 

“Why? It’s not like you won’t be going down that road…sooner or later.” She retorts. 

“Hold this for me.” Seungwan asks her to hold his phone as he grabs a sweet potato from the lunchbox. 

Unknown to him that Joy searches for an explicit video of a man and woman having sex, and immediately plays the video with a loud sound. 

“Ah!” The woman on the video starts making the sound, Seungwan rushes to retrieves his phone. 

“Sooyoung ah!” He shouts as she laughs so hard she lays down on the bench. 

He doesn’t even have the time to react when Joohyun’s call comes through. 

“I wasn’t looking at anything I promise!” As he answers the phone frantically. 

“Hm?” Joohyun asks. 

“I meant, did you have your lunch already?” The younger woman laughs behind him. 

“Not yet…I’m still driving.” 

“Oh, I see.” As he peels on the sweet potato. 

“Why did I even schedule a meeting outside the office?” As she sighs on the phone. 

“B-but it’s not a meeting right? You’re having lunch with your mother and brother?” Seungwan laugh, as he’s now being fed by Joy, with her hand from the sweet potato he peeled. 

“Well it feels like a boring meeting without you.” Joohyun suddenly blurts out. 

Joy can only cover her mouth as she felt like hurling in hearing a greasy Joohyun. 

“Don’t worry noona, we still have that date tomorrow right?” He assures her. 

“Oh yeah.” Joohyun laughs loudly. 

“ What the? What was funny about that? ” the youngest whispers in wonder. 

“Okay you stay safe on the road, see ya tomorrow.” As he bids farewell to Joohyun. 

“Say hi to Sooyoung for me.” As Joohyun ends the call. 

** SEUNGWAN’S APARTMENT, HALLWAY  **

Seungwan took the stairs instead of the elevator in order to insert some activity in his now busy (love) life. 

“I really have to start going to the gym, if I want to keep this body.” He declares as he reach the destination where his apartment was located. 

He starts using his phone again. He carefully looked to his left, right and back, to check if anyone’s there, and starts typing on his phone: 

“First Time for Men” He checks for the results on the screen, when suddenly this concentration is cut off by a person who waits for the doorway. 

“Seungwan.” It was Byul. 

His phone jumps out from his hands, and almost drops but he manages to catch it on time before it hits the floor. 

“B-Byul unnie!” He shouts. 

“Can we talk inside?” She asks with a frown on her face. 

** -3 HOURS AGO-  **

** CAFE SOMEWHERE **

“So…how are you doing?” As Byul takes a sip from her coffee. 

“I’m fine.” She replied with a smile as she plays with the spoon with on her coffee. 

It was Sejeong, Seungwan’s ex fiancé, she still had her trademark little hair fringe and long hair, she dyed her hair into a dark brown color and completed it by donning a long floral dress that made her look the definition of an eternal first love in movies and tv shows. 

“And Seungwan?” As she stared at Byul, who doesn’t respond for a few seconds. 

“Seungwan’s doing fine…she’s dating someone too now...in fact you might not even recognize her now.” Byul replies. 

She stops playing with her spoon. 

“Why did she turn into a man?” Sejeong jokes. 

Byul almost spit the coffee from her mouth. 

“U-unnie are you okay?” 

“I-I’m fine! I’m fine.” As she rushes to take the napkin from the table to wipe herself. 

“But…to be honest, I didn’t know she’d moved on quite fast.” She flashes an empty smile and starts fidgeting with the spoon again. 

Byul manages to control herself from saying anything hurtful to Seungwan’s ex fiancé, who Byul felt like didn’t have any right to say anything about Seungwan’s life anymore.

“Frankly, I don’t care. I just want to talk to her.” Still playing with the spoon and coffee. 

“Then why don’t you contact her?” An irritated Byul challenges. 

“I wouldn’t be here with you if I was able to.” She stares at Byul menacingly. 

Byul scoffs. 

“I just remembered how “lovely” your personality is.” She replies to the woman who did nothing to hide her intentions on Seungwan. 

“Well, it made Seungwan ask to marry me, didn’t she?” Sejeong grins as she answered. 

“You know, I’m not the type of person who likes to meddle in someone else’s affairs. But you were downright toxic to Seungwan, so I’m choosing to refuse in helping you in anyway.” 

“Why not? Have I ever meddled, whenever you broke up with Solar unnie” 

“Watch your mouth.” Byul now threatens her. 

“I would say that to you too…Unnie.” Sejeong smiled. 

Byul wanted to tear the woman’s hair on her head, but did her best not to. 

Sejeong stood up, and started to retrieve her wallet from her purse. 

“Let me pay Unnie, after all I’m the one who ask you out here.” 

** SEUNGWAN’S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM **

“Aish unnie! I’m sorry for that, she’s can really be a pain sometimes.” An apologetic Seungwan reacts. 

“YAHH! Tsk don’t apologize for her!”…Thank God, Solar unnie wasn’t there.” Byul sighs in relief. 

“If she was, were you still able to have the coffee?” Seungwan worried as he imagined the scenario. 

“So, what’s your decision?” Byul asks. 

“I’m just gonna avoid her, that’s for the best.” He decides. 

“ **Okay**.” Byul reacts. 

“Thanks unnie, I’m really sorry I didn’t know she’ll contact you…I guess she just wanted to get some of the stuff she left, but most of it are in Ontario..hmmm…I guess I can talk to her…I’ll unblock her so she can get her things and move on from me completely.” Seungwan laughs. 

Byul becomes silent as if she’s deep in thought. 

“I’m sorry Seungwan, I left out something.”

“W-what do you mean?” He wondered. 

** -3 HOURS AGO AGAIN- **

** CAFE SOMEWHERE **

“I broke up with the guy I left Seungwan for…” Sejeong confesses. 

“Oh please, don’t tell me you’re gonna say that you want-“ 

Byul’s interruption does nothing to falter her confession. 

“Unnie, even if you don’t help me, I’ll find and talk to Seungwan…because I want her, and I love her…for whoever or whatever she is.” She continued. 

This made Byul froze, she knows how Seungwan loves this woman that she IS the reason why Seungwan most probably chose to be a man, and with this confession everything should work in Seungwan’s favor if he wanted to. 

** SEUNGWAN’S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM **

“It’s most probably an expression she just used it’s highly unlikely she knows but…” Byul holds Seungwan’s hand. 

“Seungwan, just be honest with me…did you wish to be a man because of her?” 

Seungwan stayed silent, he neither confirmed nor deny it. But being friends with Seungwan for so long they knew each other so well, that it didn’t matter if he spoke, Byul just knew. 

“I don’t want to see her anymore, I’m dating Joohyun noona.” He declared. 

“I know, I know…it’s just…let me just say this, don’t go into a relationship with Joohyun unnie if you’re just looking a way to forget Sejeong okay? I’m saying this not just as your friend but also hers, Joohyun unnie's been through a lot too. In the end you won’t just end up hurting her, you’ll hurt yourself in the process too, if you rush into things.” Byul advises. 

** SEUNGWAN’S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM **

Seungwan was getting ready for his date with Joohyun that morning. 

He’s wearing a red and black sweater and creamed colored pants paired with leather brown shoes, he looked at himself in the mirror, he’s eyes were red and full of bags under, as he didn’t get enough sleep last night. 

_ “In the end you won’t just end up hurting her, you’ll hurt yourself in the process too, if you rush into things.”  _ Byul’s words ring in his mind.

He spaces out as he fixes his hair, but his phone rings and he snaps out of it.

He walks over to it and sees Joohyun’s message.

JOOHYUN 

_ I’ll see you at the restaurant. <3  _

Suddenly an imaginary Sejeong pops out and starts walking to him. 

“I love you no matter who you are.” As she touches his face as she confesses it to him. 

Seungwan hated himself, deep down he knew, this entire ordeal was because he wanted her back, now even the universe is opening the way for him, and it was entirely up to Seungwan to make a choice. 

In his anger he puts his fist onto the wall. 

** SOME FANCY RESTAURANT **

Joohyun has been looking at the quiet Seungwan and his, wrapped in bandages, right hand. It has been few minutes now but he still has not spoken after they’ve ordered for their food. 

“I like your outfit.” She tells him with a smile. 

“Hm?” A spacing Seungwan says.

“I said I like your outfit.” Joohyun tries again. 

“Oh, Solar unnie bought it for me.” His unenthusiastic response. 

“What happened with your hand?” Joohyun tries to touch it, but he moves the hand away.

“This? Nothing, I was just moving some furniture.” Again with the robot response. 

The four course meal turned into a living hell for Joohyun, she didn’t know what happened to the Seungwan she met a few days back, but it felt like someone snatched him away and a shell version of him was sent to date her. 

The last meal was served, it was a mint chocolate ice cream dessert, Seungwan barely touches it. 

“You don’t like it?” Joohyun politely asks. 

“Oh! I’m sorry noona, I wasn’t able to tell you…I’m not a fan of this.” 

“Well, you told me to earlier to order for you.” She cutely pouts and stares at him. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologizes and avoids her eyes. 

** STILL AT SOME FANCY RESTAURANT **

As they walk to the exit, Seungwan still was preoccupied. 

She tries to cling her arm to him, but it felt awkward and she immediately let go. 

“So, what’s next? Do you still even want to watch the movie?” Joohyun is now getting annoyed. 

He does not answer. 

Joohyun uses her hand to reach his forehead, and he suddenly returns to life. 

“N-noona?” As he gets flustered from her touch. 

“You’re not sick are you?” 

“No.” He assures her. 

“Did I do something wrong? Was I being mean again?” Joohyun asks him. 

“N-no! You weren’t.” Seungwan puts his hand on his neck. 

“What is it then?” 

“It’s…nothing.” Seungwan sighs. 

Joohyun knew he was hiding something, and she didn’t want to force Seungwan. But she knew that if this go on too long, nothing will happen. 

“Is it your dad?” She tries again. 

“No, noona. Don’t worry about it.” 

“So it’s not me, not your dad…this is a YOU problem.” She deduces. 

“Y-yes.” 

Joohyun stares at him, as if he was a puzzle that she desperately tried solve, but was not cooperating at all. 

“Let’s end this date.” She coldly blurts out. 

“W-what?” A confused Seungwan asks. 

“You said it yourself it’s not me, it’s _you_ , so until you want to tell me or fix it on your own, let’s end this mess of a date.” 

She puts on her sunglasses and walks away from him. 

Her long black dress swayed as she walked. 

She exits out of the door, and waits for her car. 

** OUTSIDE THE FANCY RESTAURANT **

Seungwan runs outside, he sees her waiting for her ride. 

“N-noona, let’s talk.” As Seungwan pleads to her. 

“Now you want to talk?” Joohyun scoffs. 

“I…I’m just not ready to tell you that problem…I’m sor-“ 

“If you’re just gonna apologize, stop. I’m getting tired of the apologies, Seungwan.” 

“Ma’am your car.” The valet gives her keys now to her. 

“Whatever the problem is, it’s making you a mess….and you’re refusing me to help.” 

She walks to the driver’s seat of her car, before she enters it, she removes her sunglasses and stares again at him. 

“I told you, if you don’t want me to help, fix your problem, and then let’s talk.” 

Joohyun puts her glasses back and gets into her car, and speeds away. 

Seungwan can only stare as her car disappears from his sight. 

** AUTHOR’S NOTES: **

Hey guys! Do you listen to any music while reading this? I highly suggest you listen to K-DRAMA/J-DRAMA osts as the next chapters, I’ll be writing are full of romantic and semi-angst scenes. HEHEHEHE. 

I’ll suggest some music I like too. 

I will upload the next chapter in just few, still editing….

Thanks for supporting Man Up Woman! 

– potatomushroom123


	8. Always

** CHAPTER 8: **

** ALWAYS  **

** PARK, SOMEWHERE **

For hours Seungwan walked aimlessly and the day has turned into night. 

He’s sitting on a bench, tired and wonders if he really is just rushing things with Joohyun, was he just using her as distraction to his feelings for Sejeong? 

When suddenly a butterfly lands on his nose, unlike the brown ones that would always approach him, it was unique in color, a light red butterfly. 

_ “Had there been any ever unique creature like this? _ ” He thought. 

“ _Just like her._ ” As he smiled at the thought of Joohyun. 

*(AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC: IT’S YOU - HENRY) 

He suddenly remembers the first time, he saw Joohyun at the Han River Park, or when he slept by her side as she cried to her sleep. Or when she and Seungwan had their first silly fight in the restaurant, the embrace they shared in the parking lot or the sweet moments they shared in her car that night- 

He stops himself from remembering, and realizes that he didn’t even think about Sejeong at all.

All he was thinking about was Joohyun, why is he becoming a mess thinking about her, after Sejeong’s appearance? 

He kept thinking, as the butterfly flew away. 

“I’m really an idiot.” He whispers and covered his face from embarrassment. 

** INSIDE A TAXI **

It was raining, and traffic made it worse. 

Seungwan was only a few blocks away, from Joohyun’s condominium complex, but it seems like the cars won’t move at all. 

“Damn, it seems like a car blew its tire in the middle of the road.” The driver complains. 

Seungwan knew the Gods were testing him, and he was up for the challenge. 

“Ahjusshi, keep the change.” As he gives the paper bills to the taxi driver and gets out of the car. 

** SIDEWALK **

Even the sidewalk was overcrowded, filled with people with their umbrellas, raincoats and whatnots to cover themselves, as they rush to avoid the rain to get to their destinations. 

Seungwan started walking. 

_ “Too slow.” _ He thought and started walking faster. 

_ “Still too slow.” _ Seungwan finally starts running. 

He suddenly realizes and questions himself.

_ “Why the hell am I even running!?”  _

He cannot believe what he was doing, running…in the rain, of all things! But he knew whatever it is _IT CANNOT WAIT_ , he begins to increase his speed and almost bumps on a man in the crowd. 

“What the! ARE YOU CRAZY! SLOW DOWN!” The pissed off man shouts at him. 

_ “Slow down? I can’t do that.” _ He thought as he laughed at himself. 

“Ahjushhi!” He shouts back at the man, as he continued to run. 

“I am! I am going crazy! I am sorry!” As he laughs. 

The other people are now staring weirdly at this handsome looking man, running and smiling happily in the rain. 

Seungwan was always deciding with his head in everything, all of it had to be planned, thought out, and strategized, but that evening he knew it was impossible to do anymore. 

Especially when it’s Joohyun. 

“ _No, she cannot wait_.” He thought as he bites his lip. 

She was different from all of them…she was one of a kind, and he can’t lose her. 

** JOOHYUN’S CONDO, STAIRCASE  **

Joohyun was already preparing to sleep that night, as she wore her pink silk nightgown, but as she heard the ringing from the door, she wondered who would visit her that late at night. Obviously only people she knew, were allowed in her building, but still. 

** JOOHYUN’S CONDO, FRONT DOOR **

As she peek in her door camera, she was startled to see a very soaked in the rain Seungwan as he gasps for air while waiting her response. 

She didn’t know how to react seeing him like that, all that she remembered that was her heart was beating so fast. 

** JOOHYUN’S CONDO, OUTSIDE THE FRONT DOOR **

Joohyun opened the door. 

“Seungwan-ah, why are you so wet?...Did you drink?” concerned Joohyun asks. 

“No, noona…see?” He blows the air to her, proving his breath didn’t smell like alcohol. 

“Why are you soaked in the rain then? Did you travel by foot?” She jokes. 

“No, I ran.” He proudly confesses as he still was catching his breath. 

She can’t believe how casual Seungwan admits it. 

“W-why? You’re trying to be romantic?” Joohyun asks again, and laughs now.

“I was tired of waiting in the traffic, I wanted to see you as soon as I can.” He started to laugh too. 

Which left Joohyun in awe. 

“In short…yes I was trying to be romantic.” He reveals that his hands held a take-out tteokbokki and some beverages. 

“You told me fix myself, and I did…so can we try that date again?” He asks. 

She clears her throat and looks at him.

“Did you really?” She jokes, because Seungwan kinda look like he lost his mind as he smiled in his disheveled appearance. 

But she knew he was being honest that he fix whatever his issue was because he was smiling again…the same smile that Joohyun was missing earlier. 

He nods with conviction to her. 

“Okay, come inside, but change your clothes, I might have some spare clothes here…” As she turns around to walk back to her house. 

“I don’t know if you’ll fit into them but-“ 

“Ah!” Joohyun can only gasps. 

Seungwan embraces her, the night robe of her silk nightgown got wet from his embrace. 

“I’ve said it too many times I know…but I’m sorry…I’m sorry for being indecisive…for trying to hold it in…I’m just sorry….and also….thank you.” 

“T-thank you? For what?” She gently asks Seungwan.

“Everything about you, all of you, just you really.” He tightens his grasp on her. 

Joohyun reciprocates by holding tightly the arms that was wrapped around her and can’t help but smile. 

**JOOHYUN’S CONDO, KITCHEN**

Joohyun removed her night robe, and is now only wearing her nightgown. 

She still can’t believe Seungwan did that for her, as she stared at her high tech electric kettle boiling on her marble counter. 

_ “Running in the rain?” _ She thought. 

“Only Seungwan.” She whispers as she laughs. 

He enters the kitchen in a white shirt and black pajamas, while rubbing the towel on his head. The shirt was a bit tight on Seungwan and made his nicely built body visible, Joohyun stared unbothered.

“I didn’t know, my brother’s clothes would fit you.” She comments. 

“Is it really a brother?” He jokes and earns a high kick from her small cute leg. 

“Yah! That’s my brother’s clothes! Do you think I keep my exes clothes here?” She bit her lip in annoyance. 

He smiles at her. 

“Joohyun noona.” 

“Hm?” She was walking around the kitchen in order to fix the tea for him. 

“Do you remember my ex fiancé, Sejeong?” 

She stops arranging the mugs. 

“What about her?” She asks. 

“She’s back here in Seoul, I haven’t met her but Byul unnie did and she said she wanted to get back with me.” 

“And?” 

She suddenly felt he was behind her and begins to hug her from behind.

“Joohyun.” He gently calls to her. 

Joohyun felt him leaning his head on her face, as their eyes met. 

“I just wanted to tell you that I have decided and I’ll always choose you.” A romantic Seungwan declares to her. 

She stared at him for a few seconds. 

“What if you meet her again?” A straight face Joohyun asks. 

“You smell like flowers, did you know? Like those spring flowers that just bloomed after winter.” His eyes never strayed away from her. 

His breath was getting hotter as he got closer to her, Seungwan finally kisses Joohyun on the lips. 

“Does that answer your question?” He asks. 

She does not answer but holds his face with her hands as they kiss again. 

He then let his hands run on her nightgown, Joohyun felt the warmth of his palm as he touch her from her stomach, to her waist and when he suddenly started touching her breasts, she suddenly panic. 

“A-ah the tea! Tea!” She announced and rushes to the electric kettle that stopped boiling from counter, and starts fixing Seungwan’s tea. 

It wasn’t Joohyun’s first time, but seeing Seungwan being honest and aggressive with her makes her nervous, flustered and in panic. 

Seungwan walks back to the living room. 

** JOOHYUN’S CONDO, LIVING ROOM **

He seats on the black felt couch, as he continues to dry himself with the towel she gave him, while eating the tteokbokki. 

“Seungwan ah, you haven’t return that towel and jacket you stole from me a few days ago.” Joohyun reminds him. 

She puts the tea on the coffee table across, and sits next to Seungwan. 

He suddenly bursts into laughter, because with all the physical tension they were having she remembered her towel and the jacket he gave her. 

“Why are you laughing?” Joohyun with a raise eyebrow and lip pout. 

“You’re cute noona…The jacket I can give but the towel, I lost, so can I just replace it?” He asks. 

“You called me Joohyun already now you’re going back to noona?” As she takes a sigh. 

“Alright, Joohyun when it’s just us, it is.” As he runs his left hand, up and down on her shoulder. 

*(AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC: YAGATE KIMI NI NARU – LONGING WISH) 

Seungwan is about to stand up when Joohyun grabs his hand for him to sit back down. 

“Where are you going?” Joohyun asked. 

“I-I was gonna check my phone, it got wet in the rain, right?” he answers. 

“Drink the tea first.” She commanded. 

As he sits back next to her, she notices his right hand, wounded and bruised, as he took off the bandages that got wet. 

“Why did you do that to your hand?” She asks. 

He stares silently at his hand for a minute. 

“I was frustrated.” He sighs. 

“Over what?” A concern Joohyun asks. 

He pause for a few seconds. 

“Because I should be glad that Sejeong was back, that she said that she wanted me, on top of that I am the gender she wanted, but I wasn’t and all I can think about…” As he looked at Joohyun’s eyes. 

“Is fearing that I might lose you if I do.” He tells her as he drinks the tea. 

_ “There he goes again, so honest and aggressive even in his answers.” _ She thought. 

“L-let me get you the first aid kit.” She attempts to stand but is held down by Seungwan. 

He stares at the always gorgeous Joohyun as she seats next to him again. 

“I don’t want to do that right now.” He tells her. 

“Well…what do you want to do?” She innocently asks him. 

He runs his fingers through her hair, takes a deep exhale, and stares at her. 

“You.” Seungwan kisses her again. 

Joohyun closes her eyes and he takes that a sign that he can go further by slipping his tongue in her deeper. With his right hand supporting the back of Joohyun’s head, he lets his other hand run through her back, this obviously made the woman feel something because she weakly gasps, and pressed her fingers on his shoulders, as she and Seungwan didn’t break from the kiss. 

She also realizes that she was dealing with an expert teaser, when he stopped and now played her with a kiss on the ear, on her chin and then her neck.

Seungwan wanted more, and now led her to lay on the sofa, he then began to kiss her on the lips again, she flashes a smile and to his surprise, Joohyun wrapped her hands on his neck, and brings him closer to her, she kisses him and now lets her tongue enter his mouth first. He ran his hands on her smooth legs, and now slipping them under her nightgown. 

In his mind, he thanked her for choosing to wear a nightgown that night and Joohyun, thanked Joohyun for deciding to. 

His hot hands now in direct contact with her skin, he touches her navel, her stomach, he then raises the night gown which revealed her black silk panty and bare breasts. 

“S-Seungwan.” She gently calls out to him, as her face becomes red. 

He stops and sighs, he can’t believe he was being so aggressive again. 

“Joohyun, you’re making me feel a lot of things right now.” Seungwan puts his hot dizzy head on Joohyun’s shoulder

She can’t explain it, but him saying her name directly sounded so erotic. 

She then takes his bruised right hand and kisses it, she then begins sucking his index finger while staring directly at him. 

“Being naughty now are we?” As they smiled at each other. 

He takes out his finger from her mouth and now puts this right arm on her right breast and begin to cup it with his hand, she grabs his wrist to squeeze out the pleasure she was receiving from his touch. 

His lips then goes to her neck, her chest, and now begins sucking her left breast.  Joohyun bit her lips to control herself but her body betrayed her, and now arch itself to Seungwan as he slid his left hand into her underwear, she moaned uncontrollably again. 

“Bae Joohyun, when were you so horny like this?” He devilishly smiled at her, as he let his middle finger play with her clit. 

Her eyes roll uncontrollably from the pleasure, and her mouth gasp for air.

“Ugh! God, S- Seungw an why a re y ou so go od at t-this?” Joohyun struggled to even blurt out. 

Seungwan made her struggle to catch her breath as his mouth went to hers and brought more deep kisses, and she can only comply with letting him do whatever he wanted to do inside her mouth. 

As they were about to go all the way that night, a loud banging on the door combined with the doorbell ringing makes Joohyun sit up. 

“Unnie! Unnie! Open the door! It’s me, why are you not answering your phone!” An unfamiliar female voice complains on the door. 

“Really!” A pissed off Joohyun complains. 

“Who’s that?” As he coolly licks the finger he just inserted in Joohyun, which made her squeeze her own hand in her fight to fend off her arousal. 

“My sister who-“ 

“Unnie! I know you’re in there!” She bangs again on the door. 

“Yah! Yerim ah! If you break that door, you’ll pay for that!” Joohyun shouts. 

As she stands up to fix herself, she faces the door, she suddenly clears her throat. 

“Seungwan, while I appreciate the gesture, please cover up your crotch for a while.” 

Seungwan was puzzled why Joohyun was ordering her to do so, he realizes as he looks down from his crotch that he’s now having an erection. 

“Oh shi-.” 

“Unnieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” 

“I told you if you break my door, you’ll pay for that!” shouts Joohyun, as she makes her way through the door. 

She finally opens it to reveal her sister, who tries to defuse her sister’s annoyance with a hug. 

“Unnie, I miss you!” Yeri cutely announces. 

“What the!” An annoyed Joohyun tells her sister. 

“And why do you have luggages with you?” As she sees a set of luggages outside the hallway. 

“Oh that? Mom and Dad kick me out, and said I had to learn how to be a mature individual like you, so….you have me now!” she proudly says to her older sister who can only glare and wonder what trouble did her youngest sibling get into now. 

** AUTHOR’S NOTES: **

Did this chapter make you reach for a glass of water? I hope you get your cooling fans and fire extinguishers too…because we have one more episode tomorrow. 

You might be wondering why I am uploading multiple chapters so fast…well I had this story for so long also I’m just happy with the responses so, it’s all because of you all thank youuuuuu~

Also how do you feel about the updates? Share it in the comments.

– potatomushroom123


	9. Dive Head First

** CHAPTER 9: **

** DIVE HEAD FIRST **

** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, GUEST ROOM  **

“So, what’s his name?” Joohyun’s younger sister, who giddily asks her as she playfully sits on the bed. 

Joohyun stood on the door, with her hands crossed and stared at Yeri. 

“Mind your own business.” Joohyun replied. 

“Okay, so how long have you been dating “mind your own business” oppa?” Yeri with her nonchalance response. 

“Hey Yerim-ah, what did you this time? Did you throw a party at the Bae Family’s Ski resort again without telling dad and mom?”

Yeri rarely used her full name, it was only Joohyun and their other family members who use it. 

“No.” Yeri pouts. 

“Or that time when you and your friends “borrow” Dad’s vintage cars to race, you did it again didn’t you?” 

“I don’t even have a license to drive!” Yeri quips. 

Joohyun stared seriously at her little sister. 

“ **Gosh** fine, I took his yacht and had a party” 

“And?” 

“For 2 weeks, we partied.” 

“And?” 

“Stop by, Japan to see the cherry blossoms…” 

Joohyun waits for her. 

“Then Taiwan, to eat their famous egg pie.” 

She still look at her as if expecting an endless confession.

“Unnie that’s all!” She sighs. 

“I’m surprise I got away with it honestly.” Yeri proudly smiles. 

“Well we all thought you were getting your business degree in London, Katy.”

Joohyun calls Yeri by her English name sarcastically. 

Yeri then switches from defense to offense to interrogate her sister’s new boyfriend. 

“Okay, how about “mind your own business” oppa, are you going to introduce me to him?” 

“No.” 

“Why not!” 

“Because you’re a demon and I don’t want you going near Seungwan.” 

“Hoo….unnie your one to talk!” Yeri flashes a sinister smile. 

Yeri suddenly jumps out of the bed. 

“H-hey! Where are you going?!”

“I’ll tell “mind your own business” oppa all your dirty little secrets if you won’t tell me.” 

As she begins to march to the door, Joohyun grabs Yeri by the collar, like a puppy being forcefully dragged by her mother. 

“This is a Chanel Vintage Suit! Don’t ruin it! Ah! Ow! LET GO! A-alright, I won’t talk to him! I promiseeeee…unniiiiieeeeeee.” Her little sister cutely pleads. 

Joohyun lets go. 

“God you’re so strong.” Yeri pouts. 

“You go to sleep, let’s talk tomorrow.” 

Joohyun exits the room. 

** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, HALLWAY **

Joohyun hurried down the stairs, she wanted to continue what was interrupted by her little sister’s appearance. 

“Wait.” She tells herself. 

She scans the hallway to look if she put her bag there, she finds it on top of the nearby corner drawer and hurries to get her comb and fixes her hair, she then finishes it off with her floral perfume. 

She debates if she needs to put on a lipstick but decides not to, she wanted to go for the au naturale look tonight, she stands up straight, and puts on a seductive stare as she started swaying her little hips. 

** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, LIVING ROOM **

“Seungwan?” A cute Joohyun calls for him. 

“Seungwannie? Do you want to go upstairs, I mean it’s not like you’ll go home now right? It’s dangerous outside this late at night and-“ 

She sees Seungwan sleeping already in the couch, she approaches and hears him snoring in his sleep.

Joohyun then imagined Seungwan running in the rain again. 

She pouts as she speaks to a sleeping Seungwan. 

“You dummy, what if you got sick because of that?” 

Joohyun takes a bedsheet and places it on him. 

She sits on her wool rug, beside the felt couch where Seungwan is sleeping while she stared lovingly as he slept his heart out, and even fixes the hair that fell on his face. 

Joohyun proceeds to carefully apply a cotton with povidone-iodine on his injured knuckles, she finishes with putting an adhesive bandages on his knuckle. 

She wanted to have him that night. 

“But this is great too.” She said to herself as she smiled while looking at Seungwan. 

_ “I just wanted to tell you that I have decided and I’ll always choose you.”  _ His words rings again to her and she can’t help smiling again. 

“ _What did I do to deserve this person?”_ As she continued to play with his hair. 

She kisses his lips. 

“Goodnight.” She whispers to him as she stands and walks back up the stairs. 

** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, LIVING ROOM **

“Psssst, ahjussi.” 

“Psssst, ahjussi wake up.” 

Seungwan wakes up to a thug female voice and sees its Yeri. 

“Yah, ahjussi just what are your plans with my sister?” 

Yeri looks at him as if she’s looking to eat his soul. 

“Wh-what?” Seungwan was still half asleep and can’t seem to understand why this kid is scaring him in his sleep. 

“Are you a pervert?” 

“What?” He asks again. 

“Are you a pervert? You just casually get erections everywhere?” 

She points at his erection and attempts to poke it. 

“Yah! Don’t touch it!” He suddenly sits up to defend little Seungwan. 

He slaps her hand as he tries to hide it with the couch pillow. 

“Then why did you suddenly get an erection hm?” 

“That’s called a morning wood! I don’t have any control of that!” 

“It’s quite large isn’t it? You know I don’t even know if my sister can-“ 

“Y-YAH! Stop that!” Seungwan can only say at the crude girl. 

She then attempts to poke it again, and gets another gentle slap from Seungwan. 

“I told you stop poking it! You’re the one who’s perverted-“ 

“Son Seungwan, good morning~” A cheerful Joohyun greets them as she sees the event unfold before her eyes. 

“J-Joohyun noona I-“ Seungwan now in a nervous state tries to speak. 

“I’m trying my best to be calm, so I’ll ask you a question, I want an honest answer okay?” 

Seungwan nods with his best. 

“Just what hell are you doing with my sister?” She says in a gentle voice. 

“L-let me explain, it’s not what you think, this kid-“ 

“He said come here and touch it unnie! He overpowered me! Huhuhu.” 

The great dramatic actress Yeri suddenly burst into fake tears. 

“Yahhh! You lying child of Lucifer! J-Joohyun she’s lying and-“ 

He didn’t even get to end his sentence as her hand landed on his face. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, ELEVATOR  **

“Seungwannie, I’m sorry, it was instinct, who wouldn’t be mad with the thought that my sister got to touch your “there” first when I’m _the_ girlfriend, right?” Joohyun stares at him and pouts. 

Joohyun with her semi ponytailed hair was wearing a ruffled white blouse, tucked in a belt brown pencil skirt and brown red leather high heel boots that made her ironically an epitome of a classy lady. 

He can only nervously nod as his face was still numb from the slap he receive from Joohyun who tries to comfort Seungwan’s dark red cheek with her left hand, (which also cause the bruising) while her right arm was clinging tight to him. 

“Yahhh, I was obviously joking, and ALSO I thought you lunged at him for me, I didn’t know you were just turning into a jealous, yandere, psycho girlfriend.” 

Yeri interrupts her lovesick sister, as she nurses the bruised arm she got from the pinches of her sister. 

“Shut up, you lied, and made me hurt my Wannie!” Joohyun fake cries and glares at her sister. 

“OH! So if I reported you for physical violence, your reasoning would be is that you thought I was touching your boyfriend’s dick??????” 

“I have lawyers you stupid brat, I can sue you for lying!” She retorts. 

“Ohhhhh, I’m scared!” Yeri taunts her elder sister. 

“Why you little-“

Joohyun lets go of Seungwan and starts a childish verbal and almost physical fight with her sister at the back of the elevator. 

“Stop it! You crazy old woman! This is a new Balmain shirt!” As Yeri started kicking her sister, who took her by the collar. 

“Old woman?” 

Joohyun then grabs Yeri’s leg and starts pulling the ripped pants she had. 

“Yahhh!!!!! Stop ripping my ripped pants!” 

In front of Seungwan was bunch of employees who can only shockingly stare at the EDITOR-IN-CHIEF and her little sister arguing loudly behind them at the start of the day. 

“Good morning, I’m sorry.” As he bows and apologize to them. 

The elevator opens. 

“J-Joohyun noona, this is my floor.” Seungwan tries to say goodbye to his girlfriend. 

“I’m gonna tell on you!” Yeri fake cries. 

“Go ahead…Oh yeah, you can’t because they’ve kicked you out!” Joohyun smiles as she now taunts her sister. 

“Why you little unnie!” Yeri now locks her in her hands. 

“Yah!” Joohyun fights back again. 

Seungwan decides to leave the sisters alone, as he might get another accidental slap. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE, PHOTOGRAPHY STUDIO **

Seungwan thought there was no one who can harm him in the studio. He just finished taking the photo of famous Filmmaker Bong Joon Ho for an interview for The Queen Magazine, he even bought a new camera for this shoot, and the filmmaker praising him for his photos, made it worth it. 

But a little demon, just had to show up and ruin the mood for him. 

He and Yeri had been sitting in the studio for an hour now, she kept showing him photos of Joohyun’s exes on her phone, and stops at each photo to give information about their status, occupation, and earnings. 

“H-hey, isn’t your lunch hour, over now?” He asks the unbothered Yeri. 

“Oops, I lost count, who were the people I’ve mention now, hmm….” As she tries to recall them. 

“Lee Donghae, Chaebol Heir, Kim Jennie, socialite/ art gallery owner, Suho, star baseball player, Amber Liu, a successful underground D.J., and V, famous male supermodel.” 

He says it as if he had memorized them from hearing it from Drunk Byul, Blabber Mouth Joy and now Demon Child, Yeri. 

“Oh! This one she’s a famous artist-“ 

As Yeri was about to swipe another photo from her phone, a pissed off Seungwan cuts her off. 

“Just how many more of this I have to sit through?” He says fuming. 

“Well you get what I mean right?” Yeri with such enthusiasm asked. 

“They’re all successful and rich, and I’m not?” A defeated Seungwan admits. 

“ **BINGO!** ” as she claps her hands like the flipper hands of a turtle. 

“Just _what’s with the water they have here in Seoul? Everywhere I turn, crazies_.” Seungwan tells himself as he rubs the back of his neck with stress. 

He wanted to choke the living hell out of the girl, but she was right, unlike the other men and women, he didn’t have the money or the status that a person who deserved to be with Joohyun, yet. 

_ “Yes yet! I still have time and I will work hard, I’ll work my ass of so I can make this little devil shut up!” _ Seungwan declares to himself as he makes a powerful pout on his face, which Yeri finds amusing and decides to take photos of him. 

He marches away from the conniving, Yeri, and this puzzles her. 

“Hey! Where are you going?!” Yeri follows him and wanted to tease him more but Joohyun’s secretary, Jo Kwon, arrives just in time. 

“Ms. Bae? Ma’am Joohyun wanted to talk to you.” 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, JOOHYUN’S OFFICE **

“Let me get this straight, you are forcing me to babysit this spoiled brat because you’re not able to straighten her up?” 

An annoyed Joohyun tells her mother on the phone as she begins walking back and forth her wide office that overlooks the other high rise buildings. 

“Joohyunnn, honey, you make it sound like we are forcing you on this.” Her mother replies. 

“That’s what I’ve said! You are FORCING me!” she reiterates to her mother.

“Are you raising your voice on your own mother now, my dear eldest?” A chilly cheerful tone used by her mother.

Joohyun has not felt this scared for a long time. 

“B-but mom-“ Joohyun is not even able to finish her sentence when her mother cuts her off.

“Seriously, Joohyun we are proud of what you’ve achieve, and your sister can learn from a LOT from you. Your dad might favor Yerim the most, but he is the one who actually suggested that she interns for your company. That means a lot for you don’t it?” 

“Fine.” Joohyun can only reply, as she crashes back to her office chair. 

“Alright don’t fight okay? Love you, and miss you darling!” as her mother ends the call. 

Yeri enters her office. 

“Unnieee, annyeong~” As she waves cutely to her older sister. 

She receives a glare from Joohyun, but the girl is unfazed as if she had an immunity spell from her older sister, and proceeds to smile and sit opposite her. 

“Oh, unnie! You finally got rid of the portrait of you, she painted?” Yeri asks.

“Hey, Yerim ah, you need to take this seriously, do you understand? I’m trusting you so much here that I’ll directly put you under one of my trusted employees, my events and social director, Li-” 

“I like taking photos unnie, can I intern for Seungwan oppa?” She interrupts. 

Joohyun didn’t know what it is, but she knew that there was nothing good from that statement, her sister is planning on something and she didn’t like one bit of it. 

“No, you don’t.” Joohyun replies coldly. 

“Whyyy? It’s not like I’m gonna steal your boytoy from you.” 

“He’s not my boytoy, besides…you steal him from me? As if.” Joohyun scoffs at the thought. 

“Are you sure unnie?” The satanic tone Yeri emitted. 

“Yerim-ah stop it.” Joohyun now pouts. 

“Why do you even like him? I mean yes he’s good-looking and all, but don’t you think he’s below you?” 

“Hey, you’re pushing it now. You don’t know a lot about him for you to talk like that.” Now a serious Joohyun stares at her sister. 

“Hoooo..Unnie you seriously like this guy? Are you going to introduce him to dad now? Hm? Well atleast he’s a man! He would really love that! Only if he was rich like us, hmm…”

As the younger girl puts her finger on the side of her forehead as if she’s really thinking hard about this. 

“Don’t put so much pressure on Seungwan! And if I had to introduce him to dad, I’ll make sure that-“ Joohyun stops talking. 

_ “Am I even sure that I can protect him?”  _ She thought with a sad expression on her face. 

“Why? He’s aware of it you know, when I showed him photos of your exes and told him of their achievements, he kinda just sighed for a few seconds then he weirdly marched away from me, he looked so funny unnie! Look I even took pictures!” A laughing Yeri recounts. 

“You did what?” A concern Joohyun asks. 

Yeri must have misunderstood the questions and showed her sister the weird pouty photos of Seungwan to her. 

“See? So weird! Unnie, seriously your taste in lovers get weirder by day!” As she laughs and struggles to remain sitting on her chair. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, ROOFTOP  **

Seungwan sits by the bench and focuses hard on his phone, he was texting with Byul. 

BYUL  
_Do you need some extra cash?_

SEUNGWAN  
_Kinda…_

BYUL  
_I can lend you some you know._

SEUNGWAN  
_No! Unnie it’s fine, I just really need some other jobs right now._ :<

BYUL  
_Oh..okay, I’ll send them to you right now._

BYUL 

_ Here’s the jobs you can consider getting:  _

  * _G.F. Magazine is looking for a part timer photographer_
  * _Private Nude Photography for Celebrity Couples_
  * _Pet4U is looking for a photographer for their next campaign  
(If you don’t want to do the Pet4U I’ll take it, I heard corgis are involve kekekeke :D )_



“Hmmm…” As he sips his boba milktea. 

“Seungwan?” A gentle voice calls out to him.

It was Joohyun, she was struggling in the cold, her breath visible from afar as she looks for him. 

“Hey.” As he walks toward her, he suddenly remembered all they did last night and makes himself red from it. 

“Why of all places did you went here? It’s freaking cold.” She asks as if she’s concern more about him instead of her shivers. 

“Hold this for me?” He hands her his phone, as he puts his own coat on her. 

She notices the text messages he had with Byul. 

‘Thank God, I was wearing a jacket today right?” He smiles at Joohyun. 

“Seungwan.” 

“Hm?” 

“Please don’t tell me you’re considering on taking that nude photography job?” 

“What?” He realizes that he didn’t shut his phone as he rushed to protect her from the cold. 

“Ah I was just trying to look for extra jobs.” He awkwardly laughs. 

“Why? You don’t like it here? Is the pay not high enough for you?” Joohyun asks coldly. 

Seungwan felt an ache on his gut. 

“No.” He avoids eye contact with Joohyun. 

“Is this because of Yeri’s little presentation she did with you?” She sighs as she asked him. 

He does not answer. 

“I’m sorry she had to do that, Yeri might be little off putting, but she means well…she might be just concern about me...you know sisters being sisters.” 

Joohyun tries to stare at him, but he still looks away. 

“I dated those people partly of their status yes….but that’s why they’re part of the _past_ , not present, Seungwannie.” As she hold his hand. 

“A-also I didn’t sleep with them all if you’re wondering! I can count with my one hand how many times-“ 

“Joohyun you don’t have to, it doesn’t matter, because that doesn’t lessen your worth as a person.” He assures with a smile, and his eyes meets with her. 

Joohyun gets flustered with his statement as she starts touching her red ears and tries not to smile. 

“But Yeri is right you know… and I can’t help it, you’re gorgeous, rich, smart, and successful, I just want to be better for you…especially that…I’m being serious about this relationship.” As he sighs. 

“Woahhh~, are you confessing that you love me, already?” Joohyun jokes. 

Seungwan becomes silent as he stares intently at Joohyun, while rubbing his lips with his fingers. 

“I love you.” Seungwan suddenly blurts out, which makes Joohyun surprise. 

“I love you, I really do, is it too early to say? Especially with our circumstances? I guess so, but since I’ve met you, I seem to dive head first and think later…and I’ve never regretted anything at all.” 

Joohyun stares at him, but she then starts to look down and has her hand on her forehead. 

For a minute the silent autumn breeze is what only filled the awkward silence and Seungwan attempts a joke as he tries to diffuse it. 

“Was I too greasy again?” Seungwan laughs. 

He realizes that Joohyun was actually trying to hold back her tears but fails as her tears now flow from her face, as she looks back at him. 

“No, no not at all. You were not greasy.” As she fights back the tears and laugh. 

** SEUNGWAN’S APARTMENT, BEDROOM  **

*(AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC: YAGATE KIMI NI NARU – LONGING WISH) 

Seungwan and Joohyun were not able to remember the specific sequence of the events, but all that they can remember is that after Seungwan’s confession they wanted to be together, to finally become one, as they say. 

They shared some laughter as Seungwan found it hard to take off Joohyun’s boots, or when she almost broke her nail as she struggled to unzip his pants. 

The undressing struggle seems to serve as a metaphor for their insecurities, because as they finally took everything off, there was no holding back the two. 

Joohyun was sitting on the bed, as Seungwan kneeled on the floor to kiss her lips, which became deeper and deeper as if an endless thirst that can’t be quench even if they’re were already filling it. 

He then move his lips on her chest, kissing her breast while feeling the other with his palm. 

She lets out a small moan. 

Seungwan then moves his mouth on Joohyun’s crotch and spreads her legs apart, 

_ “How can someone’s pussy be so damn beautiful?”  _ He asks himself. 

He can’t believe he just said _that_ word and even described Joohyun like that, he lets out a smile. 

She uses her hand to raise Seungwan’s face. 

“You know…when you look at someone’s vagina, you either have to do or say something fast. Because you’re about to make me dry from misinterpreting that cute smile of yours.” A red, dizzy Joohyun speaks. 

Seungwan swallowed, as he heard Joohyun speaking without any filter. 

“I just can’t believe I’m doing this with you…that’s all.” 

Joohyun smiles, and plants another kiss on Seungwan, her flowery scent emits stronger in the room. 

He proceeds to lick on Joohyun’s clit, he plays around it and finally makes Joohyun moan helplessly, and she uses her feet to rub on Seungwan’s back as she laid on the bed with pleasure. 

“Ah!” As she arches her back and grab the bedsheet. 

Seungwan goes down a little more and licks the entrance to Joohyun’s vagina, as if it was another mouth and inserted his tounge deep into it. 

“S-seungwannn!” is what she can only respond as he goes back and forth around her, and even now inserts two of his fingers inside her, and continues to lick her clit for a few minutes that felt like paradise. 

She curses in her breath, she expected the sex was going to be good. But this great? 

_ “How long has it been since I fucked someone with love?” _ An again unfiltered, Joohyun asks herself. 

“Seungwannn, stop, move onto the bed.” Joohyun demands as she wanted to make him feel the pleasure as well. 

She never lets go of their intertwined hands, as he moved to the bed. 

“Lay there.” She asks, and Seungwan follows, she then crawls to his legs and start touching his dick, she thought of rubbing it but decides to just put it in her mouth, which shocked Seungwan. 

Seungwan suddenly felt a lot of emotions, a melting ache as he feels the inside of Joohyun’s mouth while she licks on it as if it was a lollipop and even pushes it deep her throat in his utter amazement. 

_ “How wonderful is this sensation?”  _ He can’t help but think. 

As she continued to pleasure him for a few minutes on her mouth, Seungwan felt his dick’s hardness becoming sore so bad that he wanted to put it inside Joohyun. 

“Joohyun.” As he rubs her head, he removes himself from her mouth and as nasty at it sounds, starts kissing her again. 

He then lays her on the bed, he takes the condom from the nightstand drawer, and puts it on his erect penis. 

“Can I?” He asks. 

“I love you Seungwan.” She smiled as she confesses to him while holding his face with her hand. 

“I love you too.” He replied and kissed her hand. 

They kiss and Joohyun embraces him while Seungwan puts her legs on his shoulder, in order to move closer to her, and slowly entered her. 

They both let out moans, Seungwan realizing that being inside her was even better than Joohyun’s mouth, and she the same to him, he grabs the bedsheet and squeeze on it, it was the only way he control his inner beast who felt the warmth on her insides that wanted to go harder on her. 

As he begins to move back and forth, Joohyun’s moans become even louder and desperate, Seungwan’s breathe more troubled and hotter. 

Seungwan can no longer control himself and pulls Joohyun to be closer to him. 

“Harder.” Joohyun begs as she stared at him. 

“Harder please.” She repeats helplessly. 

He begins to pound on her, and Joohyun can only surrender to the pleasure as she is ravage with love by Seungwan. 

“F-fuck.” Seungwan sighs. 

He was getting addicted to it minute by minute, the more he thrusts the more he wanted to go back, Joohyun felt like dying from the pleasure as she moans to no end. 

Their lips and tongues meeting repeatedly, his hands brushing on her hair and breast, her nails digging to his back as she fights off the pleasure and their lower half meeting deeper and deeper from the back and forth. 

Joohyun rarely enjoyed having sex and only a few who made her feel great about it. 

Seungwan has now become one of the reason she was loving the act again. 

“Seungwanaa, d-deeper!” Joohyun struggled to say. 

He rushes to meet her needs, as his push and pull gets harder and faster. 

They finally both reach their limits, Joohyun’s body releases a pleasure vibration unlike any other and makes her black out for a few seconds, while Seungwan still inside her felt the explosion inside him. 

_ “How can something be so primal and romantic at the same time?” _ He wonders. 

As Seungwan finally regains his composure, he lays on his side of the bed, Joohyun lays on his chest, and he kisses her forehead.

“Can you say it again?” Joohyun asks. 

He leans on her ear.

“F-fuck.” He giggled. 

“I’m going home.” She jokes. 

Joohyun stands up, her confidence in showing her whole glorious naked body to Seungwan as she stands, makes him want her more. 

He still was holding her hand and grabs her enough for her to land safely on his arms.

“Ah!” Joohyun gasps. 

He gives her an intense kiss, which made Joohyun flustered, and begins staring at her as if he’s staring at her beyond her body and soul. 

“I love you, I love you so much, that even when I’m holding you, I feel like losing you so I have to say I love you again and again..with words, with my hands, my eyes, my lips, my everything.” He then closes his eyes and leans his head on Joohyun’s head and starts rubbing his nose on her. 

“Seungwan.” Joohyun gently calls on him, and he opens his eyes again, he sees her staring at him with such loving eyes. 

She caresses his face to comfort him and moves closer to kiss him again, and they continued making love and hoping the night never ends. 


	10. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you so much for the views, kudos and hits this work is getting. I'll be uploading multiple chapters, since this is actually my work that I originally posted in Asian Fan Fics. Enjoy!
> 
> AUTHOR'S SUGGESTED MUSIC BEFORE PROCEEDING:
> 
> Eyes On You - Ed Patrick  
> Dance of The Sugar Plum Fairy – Tchaikovsky

** CHAPTER 9:  **

** THE DAY AFTER  **

** ??????????????? **

“Joohyun, wake up.” A familiar voice calls on her. 

“Joohyun unnie, I’ve come back, you don’t have to cry anymore...I won’t leave your side again…promise.” 

** SEUNGWAN’S APARTMENT, BEDROOM **

( **AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC:** Eyes On You – Ed Patrick)

Joohyun eyes open to the voice of someone singing and playing a guitar. 

**_ It was dark  _ **

**_ Streetlights threw shadows through the park _ **

** SEUNGWAN’S APARTMENT, KITCHEN/LIVING ROOM **

**_ I was late  _ **

**_ First impression I’ve failed to shake  _ **

**_ You were stood  _ **

**_ I little bit shorter than I expected  _ **

**_ I was sure I lose my cool but somehow I kept it  _ **

**_ That was first time I lay my  _ **

**_ Eyes on you~  _ **

As she enters she realizes that Seungwan is the one singing and playing the guitar, he was still wearing his reading glasses, his messy short hair, completed with a simple gray shirt and red checkered pajamas. 

Seungwan was sitting by the yellow couch, with his eyes close as he sang his heart out, accompanied by the sunray that hit his whole face and body, in that one big window the living room part of the apartment. 

Joohyun sneezed that made him opened his eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother you, but I can’t stop this annoying sneeze.” She pouted. 

Joohyun was only wearing his dark blue shirt that went to above her knees, with her long hair down, he realizes how small Joohyun was. 

“Morning.” He smiled. 

“Morning…mind if I play the girlfriend wearing her boyfriend’s shirt?” As she smiled at him while brushing her long hair with her fingers. 

“That’s unfair…you look good in the morning too.” Still showing his lovely smile while looking at her. 

“You’re one to talk, why did you think I stood here while listening to you sing?” 

He puts the guitar at the side of the couch and extends his arm to her inviting her to sit next to her, Joohyun takes his hand and lays her head on his lap, Joohyun closes her eyes again. 

Seungwan starts running his hand on her hair, and stares at her as the light hits her whole face, he puts his thumb on her cheek. 

“I didn’t notice you had a mole on your right cheek.” 

“Oh that? It tends to hide when I have make up on.” She weakly speaks as she wanted to sleep more. 

She opened her eyes and stares at Seungwan who was still running his fingers on her face, she pokes his three moles on his left cheek. 

“I always wanted to do that with your moles.” She told Seungwan as she grinned. 

“How about you? Do you have anything that tends to hide?” Joohyun asks and closes her eyes again. 

“What do you mean?” 

“How long did you stay in Canada?” 

“Seven years…at the most?” 

“What did you do there?” 

“Hmm…I help my dad manage his Korean restaurant.” 

Joohyun now opens her eyes and decides to stare at the ceiling of his apartment, while still using Seungwan’s thigh as her pillow, she takes the arm that was still on her face, and locks her fingers on it. 

“You didn’t do any photography there?”

“Not really....it became a hobby, I was just so pre-occupied with my mom’s illness and dad’s business that I kinda forgot about it.”

The couple are each busy staring at nothing as they spoke. 

“Is that why you migrated to Canada…because of your mom’s illness?” 

“No…it was my parents dream to move there….” He suddenly was deep in thought. 

“My mom had this dream board by our kitchen, she cut out this one photo of us and put in the middle and designed it with that little house with the red roof she and dad wanted and even made my cut out self, hold the Canadian flag. 

He starts giggling. 

“I was so immature then, I remember telling them…” As he gestured as if acting like little Seungwan. 

“No! Put a flag of Spain in my hand! Spain Flag!” 

Joohyun stared enthusiastically at him. 

“Is that where you wanted to go?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Let’s go to Canada and Spain…when the time comes.” 

“I have to fix my papers first then.” As he stared at her and smiled in agreement. 

Seungwan suddenly continued talking while remembering the past. 

“As I grew up, when I came out to them, my dad and I became distant…and they let me have my own choice to follow them in Canada or study here…then Mom was diagnosed with cancer…..and dad had a minor heart attack…so I decided to be there for them.” 

Seungwan stayed silent, looking back at it he never thought how harder it was for his parents too. 

Joohyun sensed this and decides to uplift his mood. 

“Were you this great at singing and playing a guitar even before?” An enthusiastic Joohyun asks. 

“You think this is great?” He laughs. 

She sits up and lightly taps his shoulder. 

“There you again, being rough on yourself.” 

He only smiles at her. 

“Aren’t you hungry? I already cooked breakfast. Let’s eat.” 

She realizes that’s why it smelled like eggs and sausages, when she walked into the room. 

“Give me 10 minutes.” 

She proceeds to take his left hand and wraps around her while lying on his chest. 

She heard the calm pounding Seungwan’s heart did. 

_ “Why is this so calming?” _ She asks herself. 

“You didn’t wait for me to wake up, and do that morning cuddle couples do.” As she pouts. 

He laughs, and uses his left hand again to run his hand on her hair again. 

“We can do that every day, I didn’t’ want you get hungry today.” 

Seungwan kissed her forehead. 

** SEUNGWAN’S APARTMENT, KITCHEN/LIVING ROOM **

Seungwan struggles between eating and staring at his girlfriend who has her hair tied in a messy bun and the blue shirt that ill fits her so much, which makes her right shoulder show, he realizes that he went hard on her neck last night as it was left with hickies all over. 

She eats with so much coolness that even in that loose shirt, she looked like an unbothered rich, powerful woman…which she is. 

_ “Harder…harder please.” _ He remembered her begging to him last night, as he rubs his fingers on his mouth. 

Joohyun crosses her legs. 

“Are you getting full with all that staring?” As she continues to eat unbothered. 

Seungwan rushes to eat his eggs, and tries to look at somewhere else, when he sees her cross her legs. 

“Is she wearing an underwear?” _Gosh Seungwan you’ve become nothing but a perverted, horny freak! You’ve already done it like 6 times last night!_ As he lectures himself. 

“Seungwan ah.” Joohyun touches his face. 

“Your beard’s showing.” As she rubs her fingers on it. 

“Oh yeah…I guess I’ll be shaving my beard for the first time.” Seungwan looks on the reflection the mirror hanging near the wall. 

“Want me to do it for you?” Joohyun offers. 

** SEUNGWAN’S APARTMENT, KITCHEN/LIVING ROOM **

He regretted this decision the moment Joohyun shaved him, it was not because she didn’t know how to shave, Joohyun was good….so good that he was staring at Joohyun leaning on his face, as the sunray hit her, eyes, cheeks, nose and lips were all shining again and made her even more alluring and attractive. 

He runs his finger on her mole again. 

“Seungwanieee stop fidgeting, I might cut you if you keep moving.” 

“Joohyun?” 

“Hm?” 

“I want to know more stuff about you too.” 

“What the?” She laughs as she didn’t expect Seungwan to say it so suddenly. 

“I’m serious, I want to get to know more of you.” 

“What’s there to know? I’m 30 now, I like the color purple and tteokbokki, I don’t like and might be allergic to chicken, I have 2 younger siblings, my dad owns the Bae Corp. that manages various businesses from real estate to fabric softeners, I have a mole on my right cheek, I have a fashion magazine. See?” 

“Who was that person?” He suddenly blurts out. 

She knew who he was asking about, but she didn’t answer and now even her smile vanished. 

“What happened between the two of you?” 

He knew he could just ask anyone, Byul, Solar, Joy or even Yeri, but he wanted to hear it from her, he wanted to know who this mysterious ex was from Joohyun. 

She didn’t respond for a few second, which felt like eternity. 

“I don’t want to talk about right now Seungwan.” 

Joohyun silently continued shaving Seungwan. 

_ “But that’s why they’re part of the past, not present, Seungwannie.”  _ He recalls Joohyun say yesterday. 

_“Is that person still part of her present?”_ He now wonders. 

After a minute of silence, he decides to change the topic. 

“So you own fabric softeners?” 

She finally laughs. 

“My _dad_ owns it also I don’t like the smell so I use a different brand.” 

“What the- your betraying your own fabric softener?!” He quips, and she starts smiling again. 

“I told you to stop fidgeting!” As she now began to laugh and gently tap Seungwan’s shoulder. 

“But you’re the one who kept smiling and giggling, how’s that my fault?” 

As he wraps his hands on her waist. 

“I’m halfway done.” She informs him. 

She stops shaving him after realizing his other hand is sliding behind her and inside the underwear. 

“Yah, do you even want to be shave?” She glares at him but doesn’t stop her boyfriend. 

“I want it but I want you too…just shave my half later?” Seungwan raises his eyebrows and pouts. 

She decides to sit on Seungwan’s lap meeting his crotch to hers, he felt everything whatever Joohyun had between her legs. 

“Joohyun, don’t move, or else-“

“Hm?” As she tease him with a grinding movement while keeping a cool straight face staring at him. 

He decides to slip in his three of his fingers inside her, and makes her gasp in shock. 

“Y-you’ve inserted t-three?” She asks, in shock of what just Seungwan did. 

“You smell good even in the morning.” As he leans closer. 

His breathing that hits on her exposed skin suddenly turns her on more. 

“Joohyun, you’re getting warm inside again.” He smiles. 

He continues to move his fingers inside her in a circular motion, which makes Joohyun catch her breath and struggle to move her left hand that was shaving Seungwan’s left cheek. 

“R-really S-Seungwan.” She exhales as she tried to control herself. 

As Joohyun sees Seungwan bite his lip, she knew she needed to finish the damn shave in a few seconds and she was able to swipe the last of his beard, and throws the shaver on the floor. 

“Bed now.” Joohyun commands. 

Seungwan rushes as he carried her back to the bedroom. 

The two made love a few more times that morning. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, JOOHYUN’S OFFICE  **

She suddenly remembered the switch Seungwan had when they made love, even she was shocked that she was able to keep up with Seungwan’s energy and agility in bed. 

_ “And he had the nerve to call me horny!”  _ She fumes in her mind. 

_ “Who was that person?”  _ She suddenly remembered Seungwan asking her. 

“Unnie!” Joy greets unannounced and skips as she entered the room. 

“Morning Sooyoung?” Joohyun yawns as Joy sits on the opposite chair. 

“I thought you had to head out for your meetings this morning?” As Joy stared at Joohyun who kept yawning. 

“I didn’t get much sleep last night so I told, Secretary Jo to re-schedule them.” She answers. 

Joy notices Joohyun’s attempt to cover her hickeys on her neck. 

“So you did it.” she shoots and scores. 

“H-how did-“ A shocked Joohyun asks. 

“Your hickeys, your yawning, didn’t get much sleep last night, plus you have not left that chair since you got here, seriously unnie.” Joy scores again. 

“I thought I covered them up.” As Joohyun checks on her camera for the hickeys she tried concealing with makeup. 

“So…Seungwan oppa must be that _good_ isn’t he? Oppa must have study really hard to make you tired like this.” She grins, as if she knew what happened last night and that morning. 

“That begs the question…if your like this….what more the female version of Seungwan oppa would do with you!?” 

Joohyun can only blush in embarrassment. 

“Unnie…is it circumcised? No wait…how large is it!?” Joy asks. 

“Don’t I pay you to work, not gossip? Joohyun stared at Joy as if this side of her didn’t faze her anymore. 

“By the way, where’s Seungwan oppa?” As she innocently wonders. 

“Oh, Byul and Solar help Seungwan arrange his legal papers and I.D.s, he’s still registered as a woman right?” 

“Oh.” Joy sadly reacts. 

Joohyun felt for the girl, she always knew that Joy’s apple to her eyes was Byul, but that was a losing battle and even Joy knew that. 

“Hey, I heard, that they’ve opened a new dog café across the street, wanna go there? I mean I can just eat by the corner…while you play…with the dogs.” Joohyun proposes even if she was scared of the dogs. 

“Ah, unnie, you don’t have to cheer me up just because I help you get with Seungwan oppa!” She tells Joohyun. 

“What the! As if!” She scoffs, and stands. 

“Come on, let’s go! I don’t want you get hungry.” Joohyun commands. 

“Yahhh unnieeee is it circum-“ 

“It is, he said it came with transformation! Now stop bugging me about those stuff!” Joohyun quickly answers. 

As Joy follows, Lalisa Manoban, Events and Social Director, rushes to the room crying. 

“EDITOR-IN-CHIEF!” Lisa can only say as she bursts into more tears. 

“What did Yerim do now?” 

** SEOUL IRIS GARDEN **

As Joohyun and Joy make their way to the pavilion, Lisa gives a brief rundown of what happened. 

“I left Ms. Bae here with one of assistant to observe, as I had to fix the other details of the event and well…” 

Joohyun can only twitch her serious face as she saw what Yeri did, her design that was supposed to be fairy tree house in themed with her September Fall Issue, was turned into a Coachella theme with numerous colorful sheets hanging from the pavillion with hiphop club music emitting inside. 

“D-daebak!” Joy can only comment. 

** SEOUL IRIS GARDEN, PAVILLION  **

As the hiphop club music plays, and the club lights continue to move around the pavilion, Yeri starts speaking with her sunglasses on. 

“Okay, now…can you play other stuff? You know my sister is a bit uptight and formal…and if I know something is that I have the “in” taste… can we upgrade to pop songs? Songs that are like Ariana Grande? Bruno Mars? Red Velvet?” 

Yeri now looks at the puzzled Seoul Philharmonic Orchestra. 

The conductor clears his throat. 

“Uhmmm…Ms. Bae, we understand that you would like to change the music that will be presented at the launch, but Ms. Bae Joohyun has specifically told us that she wanted a Classical Medley…besides if we are going to change the music it has to be at least a month for us to prepare….specially with Ariana, Bruno and….Red Velvet, songs.” 

“Hmm…that is a problem.” Yeri nods as she walks back and forth and thinks. 

The music and club lights were replace with silence and regular light. 

“Hey! Who turn off my music and club lights?” Yeri complains. 

As the heels click on the floor, she sees the reason it was shut off, Joohyun whose now in her Editor-In-Chief mode walks toward her. 

“U-unnie?” A scared Yeri can only ask. 

“Who were responsible for making this pavilion a hippie hangout…other than my sister?” 

The staff that was with Yeri does not speak or react out of fear. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to fire anyone, I just need for all of you to tell me who you are, because you know I will _find_ out.” 

Joohyun and her trademark cold smile make a reappearance. 

They finally step forward. 

“Okay, thank you. It seems like you all forgot who you were working for and allowed this little kid here to make the decisions, you cost me to lose a LOT OF MY money and the added overtime to fix what you all contributed to this, that is what in numbers secretary Jo?” 

“As we’ve calculated…around 350 million won ma’am…” 

(350 million won = 300,395.65 in American Dollars)

“Alright, thank you, so for you ALL who helped my sister, I’ll have to deduct the costly repairs to your wages for this week and also, overtime will be required for fixing the mess you all did.” 

The employees now groan and stare at Yeri with anger. 

She tries to walk away from the scene, Joohyun calls for her.

“Also Yerimie~ Since you are an intern here, I will have to ask you to personally take down those party fiesta banners you miracously hanged on the ceiling and outside of the pavilion. 

“Wh-what!? How should I remove them on my own?!” 

Joohyun just shrugs her shoulders. 

“And if anyone lets her get away with this, said employees, will lose their wages for this month okay?” 

The employees can only sigh in agreement to their EDITOR-IN-CHIEF. 

“I don’t know…I kinda like the party fiesta banners, unnie…the club lights are adding more cool vibe inside the pavilion, this might be more **lit** than the your original design.” Joy butts in. 

“Hey, tall unnie **you’re cool**!” Yeri waves at Joy. 

“ **Hi, I’m Joy!”**

** “Hi, my name’s Yeriii!”  **

The two sent finger hearts to each other. 

“Sooyoungie do you really think this is more **lit**?” Joohyun asks with a cold voice. 

“ **YES!** Unnie a hundred percent! Just look at it, the design is so refreshing-“ 

** SEOUL IRIS GARDEN, PAVILLION  **

( **AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED MUSIC:** Dance of The Sugar Plum Fairy – Tchaikovsky)

Joy and Yeri are now both being punished to remove the colorful cloths from the ceiling, as the employees remodel the whole pavilion. 

While Joohyun sits in the middle monitoring everything while listening to the rehearsal of the Seoul Philharmonic Orchestra. They were playing the Dance of The Sugar Plum Fairy by Tchaivosky, in the background. 

Seungwan arrives with a bouquet of flowers and peeks at the focused Joohyun. 

“Joohyun!” He gently surprises her with a whisper. 

This startles her and makes her shriek in her trademark dolphin sonar scream that Seungwan experienced for the first time, which also echoed in the whole pavilion and made the whole staff and other people scared after hearing the shriek echo all over. 

“Ms. Bae we will need to take a short break.” The conductor asks Joohyun as he cleared his throat. 

Joohyun nods into agreement. 

“O-okay…that was painful…I’m sorry for startling you…but here’s sunflowers…to my only Sun.” He cringes at himself and show an embarrassed smile at her. 

“Y-yah, don’t startle me like that.” She fumes. 

“You don’t like the flowers?” He says with a unique pout. 

_ “Awww Seungwan’s really cute.” _ She thought. 

“T-thank you.” She finally says and tries to not smile with her teeth. 

“UNNIEEEEEE I’M SORRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!” 

A shout from above is heard. 

“W-what the? What are they doing there?” 

Seungwan sees Yeri and Joy above the ceiling in ladders as they cry and pout with the fiesta banners they kept waving at Joohyun. 

“JOOHYUN UNNIE, ME TOO!” A tearful Joy cried. 

“You finish your jobs! Stop apologizing!” Joohyun tells them coldly. 

“Oppa! HELP USSSS!” Yeri from above pleads from Seungwan. 

“Oppa! I’m scareDDDDDDDDDD!” Joy shouts at him too. 

“Wha-what happened?” 

“Yeri almost ruined my pavilion while Joy was just...being Sooyoung.” She replies with controlled irritation. 

“Aren’t you being too hard on them?” As Seungwan laughs while massaging Joohyun’s annoyed shoudlers and pities the Satanic Duo. 

“You taking their side now?” Joohyun pouts and glare. 

“N-no! I just-“ Seungwan stops talking. 

He sees a familiar woman talking to the conductor, she seems to be crying in desperation, as the conductor tries and comforts her. 

He can’t help but rush to her side. 

“S-Sejeong…what happened?” 

She can only stare in wonder who was this man who just called her casually by her first name. 

“Why are you crying?” Seungwan says with worried eyes. 

Joohyun stares from afar at a Seungwan that was being concern for the woman, and realizes who she is. 

“W-who are you?” A puzzled Sejeong asks. 

The duo who seems to have use this opportunity, have descended from the ladders and now rush to Joohyun.

“Unnie who’s that?” Yeri whispers to her. 

“Is that the ex-fiancé!!!!?” Joy who recalled Byul telling them Seungwan’s ex during her drunken rant. 

Joohyun can’t help but feel uneasy as the former couple meet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a twitter account which is @p0tatomushroom , which I used for my fanfics update and RV stanning, if you want to follow me thanks!


	11. Seungwan's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S SUGGESTED MUSIC BEFORE PROCEEDING:
> 
> Rain or Shine – Elaine

** CHAPTER 11:  **

** SEUNGWAN’S PAST  **

** SEOUL IRIS GARDEN **

“The lake’s beautiful isn’t it?” Seungwan smiles as he opens the water bottle to give to Sejeong. 

Sejeong just stared at her/him, she can’t believe this person, who claims to be Seungwan, just admitted casually what has happened in her/his whole stay in South Korea, and on top of that they’re standing together by the wooden bridge overlooking the garden with numerous orange and yellow trees, flowers and plants by the lake, which supposed to be romantic but felt like nothing any other than that. 

“Why are you being like this?” Sejeong asked. 

“Drink, then let’s talk, you must be thirsty from all the crying.” Seungwan tells her.

She drinks. 

“So you’re not going to perform on Saturday?” 

“No…I have to head out this evening, I’ve booked my ticket.” 

“This should be your first time performing in Korea right?” 

“Yeah.” She laughs. 

“Well…you can’t compete with death...especially when it hits your loved ones.” He sighs. 

“H-How did you handle it?” Sejeong suddenly asks. 

“Hmm?” Seungwan was still looking at the lake. 

“How did you handle everything when your mom died? 

** -7 YEARS AGO- **

** HOSPITAL ROOM **

“Seungwan…come on, go home and rest…it’s been 5 days since you’ve arrived, it’s not normal to sleep on a hospital couch.” 

Female Seungwan with long hair sits next to the bed of her mom and stares at her, as she begs her child to come home. 

“Its okay, Dad said I have to stay with you, while’s he’s managing the restaurant.” 

“Still-“ 

“Mommm, I’d rather be here with you, I have a lot of lost time to make up for choosing to study far away from you.” Seungwan smiled at her mom. 

“Yahhh, don’t say it like you regret studying far away from us! We _are_ happy when you chose to be independent, and were proud of you….well we are always proud of you, but you get what I mean.” Her mother starts fixing her hair. 

“Does your father take his medicine regularly?” 

“Yep, he does….he also tells me regularly to take my meals…or I won’t get to take care of you properly.” 

“Typical of your father in showing his love for you.” 

The mother and her child share a laugh. 

“Honey, aren’t they amazing?” Her mother comments as she stared by her window. 

Seungwan stares at the window and sees what her mother was talking about, butterflies in various in colors dancing around the hospital garden over their window. 

“They’ve been there since I checked in…you know they said butterflies are a sign of good luck.” 

“You think so?” Seungwan weakly replies, her mother starts holding her hand. 

“You know when we struggled to have you…there were different colored butterflies too outside of our house too, I prayed so hard that time to bless us with a the loveliest child the heavens can give, and just like that we had you! Your father was so happy that he named you Seungwan for a complete victory!” 

(SEUNGWAN in Korean means Complete Victory) 

_ “Should I wish for mom and dad’s health?” _ Seungwan thought. 

She laughed at herself, because the pessimistic in her believed that everything was just coincidence and wishes were just lies that wanted to benefit from the hard work of people achieving things. 

“Mom? I’m just…I have to get some air, you rest okay?” 

** HOSPITAL, ROOFTOP  **

Seungwan 7 years ago was a secret smoker, it was her way of coping with the stress of life, and she had a lot of it that day. She tried checking the cigarette pack but it was empty. She decided not to smoke for now, she takes a deep breath and ties her hair like she was gearing up to pretend everything’s fine again. 

** HOSPITAL, HALLWAY **

As she walk by the hallway Seungwan hears a violin playing a lovely tune ( Gymnopedie No. 1 By Erik Satie [Violin]), it gets louder as she approach her mother’s room, and realizes that it was a girl, that wore her hair in a braid and was wearing a white shirt and faded jeans, that was sitting next to her mom, that was playing the lovely tune. 

“Teacher, how was that?” She smiled intently at Mrs. Son as she waits for her response. 

“That was lovely, Sejeong-ssi.” She smiled at the girl. 

“Teacher, it would be lovelier if you can come next week on my 1st recital.” 

Sejeong hands over an invitation to her. 

“Oh t-thank you, can my husband and daughter come too?” 

“Of course!” 

“You heard that didn’t you, Seungwan?” 

Sejeong sees Seungwan who was leaning by the door. 

“H-hello.” Sejeong bows to her. 

“Hi…I’m Seungwan.” As she smiled to Sejeong, and approaches for a handshake.

“She’s one of my few Korean students in the Ontario Music Academy, Seungwan…can you believe it she’s doing a recital now?!” 

“I heard you play….you were great.”

Seungwan again smiles with her tired eyes, as Sejeong can only smile at the cute girl who praised her. 

“T-thank you.” 

Seungwan finally let go of the handshake. 

“Oh! What time is it?” As she looks for the time in her watch. 

“Teacher I have to leave, I still have to practice for my recital!” 

Sejeong bows to her, and puts her violin back in its casing. 

“It was nice seeing you Sejeong, thank you for visiting me.”

“No…thank you Mrs. Son…for being patient in teaching stupid me.” Sejeong laughs at herself. 

“This kid, you were a handful but never stupid!” Mrs. Son argues. 

”I’ll see you next week.” Sejeong bows to Seungwan’s mother. 

She shifts her eyes to Seungwan and smiles again then finally leaves. 

Seungwan stared at Sejeong as she exits the room. 

“She’s good looking isn’t she?” 

“Yeah…but your better looking mom.” Seungwan weakly smiles as she sits next to her mother. 

“Aigoo, Seungwan….you know if you’re interested with her-” 

“Moommmmm stopppp, I’m not.” She starts blushing and rubbing her neck again. 

“Hey, I want you to look at something below the bed.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Just look at it.” 

Seungwan looks down the bed and sees a gift wrapped in blue paper. 

“Open it.” Her mother smiled. 

( **AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC:** Rain or Shine – Elaine) 

Seungwan sees it’s a camera, NIKON D800, she begins to rub her neck. 

“Seungwan-ah, what did I tell you about rubbing that little neck of yours, did something happen to you?” 

Seungwan suddenly remembered why she started smoking, it was for her to deal with stress, and for her not to rub on her neck. Because her mother would always know that her daughter was experiencing something bad or feeling low whenever she started rubbing her stupid neck. 

“N-no, I’m fine, it’s just I’m still not use to the different time zones between Korea and Canada.”

“That’s why I told you to rest in the house for a while!” Her mother pouts. 

“N-no, I need to get use to it.” Seungwan flash an assuring smile. 

She immediately changes the topic so her mom won’t worry anymore. 

“Mom, you didn’t have to buy this camera, this is too expensive.” 

“Why not? Hmm? You put yourself through school, you were able to intern for top magazines and photographers….and you were not able to graduate because of your sickly lousy parents.” 

“Aish, I told you it’s just one year I can take it again! You’ve got bills here and there! Why do you have to waste it on me?...besides you and dad are not lousy parents….just a bit sickly…but lousy? Never.” Seungwan smiled at her. 

The mother and daughter started pouting at each other as they argue over matters, and realize this and began to laugh. 

“You are really my daughter.” As she pinches Seungwan’s cheek.

“Aw! Mom!” Seungwan pretends to sob. 

“This kid really! That’s not a waste, besides your birthday is almost up right?” 

This caught Seungwan off guard it felt like her mother was already was saying goodbye. 

“Mom, that’s not till next month.” She weakly replied, as she struggled to control herself from tearing. 

“I know, I know…what do you think, I’ve gotten forgetful? I just have cancer not amnesia, Seungwan.” Her mother giggled. 

The same giggle Seungwan has, she tried her best, she knew her mother would be sad if she cried, and she wanted to be strong for her mom, and so she clench her fist and took a deep breath. 

“Thank you mommmmmm!” She jumps on the bed and they shared an embrace, and showered her kisses on her cheek. 

** SON’S RESIDENCE, LIVING ROOM **

The lights were turned on in the lonely and quite living room.

Seungwan now wearing a black dress enters along with her tired father in a black suit. 

“Seungwan…I have to rest for a while…we still have some leftovers in the fridge, just eat that okay?” 

Seungwan doesn’t want to fake another smile…she was getting tired but she knew that if she broke down in front of her father that would even break his already sick and lonely heart, so she decided to smile even if it pained her. 

“Okay dad.” 

Her father nods and turns to walk towards his room. 

She sits by the couch, and notices a pamphlet on the coffee table. 

** SEJEONG’S PARENT’S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM **

Sejeong’s 1st recital was held in her parent’s home, her playing somehow made Seungwan comforted as she watch from afar. 

** OUTSIDE SEJEONG’S PARENT’S APARTMENT **

Seungwan was struggling to light the cigarette in her mouth when a familiar voice approaches her. 

“You know that’s bad for your lungs.” 

She sees Sejeong walking towards her. 

“So what?” Seungwan sarcastically laughs. 

“My mom didn’t smoke not even once in her life, she still died from lung cancer, right?” 

Sejeong can’t argue with that, so she just averts her eyes when Seungwan glared at her. 

“Thank you for coming.” 

Seungwan does not respond as she was finally able to light the cigarette and puffs a furious smoke. 

“It’s hard, no one knows it…only those that experienced it will…I guess…but just cry if you need to.” 

The smaller woman was about to put the cigarette in her mouth again but stops, she bites her nail in order to stop her tears that wanted to flow as Sejeong gave her the freedom to cry. 

“Stop acting like you care, what do you even know about me? I’m just the daughter of your late music teacher.” 

Now Seungwan can’t stare at in her eyes, and just busies herself biting her own nail. 

“Stop acting like you don’t want me to-“

“I want you to?” Seungwan laughed. 

“Then why did you come here if you were just really the daughter of my late music teacher?” 

She was shocked…Sejeong asking her that question made her realize why she went there, it was because she can no longer hide nor control the sadness she felt. 

Seungwan needed someone, someone who won’t judge, someone who won’t let her pretend and this person somehow just knew from the way her eyes stared at her. 

“I’m sorry.” Seungwan’s dropped her cigarette on the cemented floor, and her tears flowed endlessly, like a dam that gushed, after being held for so long, she can only cover her face as she shed tears after tears, Sejeong walked towards her and wrap her in an embrace. 

“It’s fine.” Sejeong calmly told her, as if telling her it’s okay to admit and show you’re weak and need someone. 

** SEJEONG’S APARTMENT, BEDROOM **

Seungwan awakens to the cold wind passing through her, she sees Sejeong standing by the terrace, looking at the view. 

“Did I wake you?” 

“No, it’s okay, I wanted to wake up.” Seungwan smiled, as she rose from the bed with the bedsheet wrapped around her and joins Sejeong in looking at the sun rise. 

“Sejeong.” 

Sejeong turns her face to Seungwan. 

“Thank you.” Seungwan smiled.

A one of the first smiles she’ll show that wasn’t because she needed to pretend to be strong or happy. 

Sejeong smiled back at her. 

** -BACK TO THE PRESENT- **

** SEOUL IRIS GARDEN, LAKE  **

“I smoked remember?” Seungwan quips. 

They shared a laugh. 

“Also…I had you.” He adds as he looked at the lake intently. 

Sejeong can’t believe how honest and detached Seungwan now appeared. 

“I’m the one who told you to stop smoking right?” 

Seungwan nodded. 

“And they say I’m the toxic one in the relationship.” She jokes, Seungwan pouts. 

“Oh my, I guess you’re really Seungwan.” 

“Wh-what?! We’ve been talking for an hour about our past, and this is the only time you believe me! Can’t believe talking about smoking proved my identity.” He giggles. 

“No stupid….it’s the pout….that unique pout….Seungwan pout….that was mine before…but now belongs to someone else.” She answered. 

He now stares at her, as she turns her head to look at the leaves falling on the lake and sighs. 

“You know I only accepted the Seoul Philharmonic Orchestra gig as an excuse, to see you again….I wanted to say I love you, I want you back...I’m sorry…but I guess I’m too late….seeing you pout at her like that… _as stupid as that sounded…”_ She laughed. 

“…I realize all that all you only shared with me….now slowly belongs to her.” She stared at Seungwan who was looking at her. 

Sejeong breaks the tension and smiles at him.

“Oh well! I guess, I would’ve moved on too if I was replace by someone prettier, more successful and rich!” She laughs. 

“Sejeong-ah…” 

Seungwan stares at her seriously. 

“Joohyun is not a replacement…if that was the only thing I liked about her….I would have already run back to you, held you in my arms….because you know how much I treasured and-“

He stopped, and sighs. 

“Loved you.” 

As he blurted it out, Sejeong can only think how she was caught off guard by the honesty again. 

“ Byul unnie was right, you did change…I’m not just talking about your physical appearance….you really did….and you look better honestly, I hope she takes really good care of you….because…”

Sejeong approach him as she held and stared in him in his eyes one last time. 

“Because you’re one of a kind Seungwan.” She weakly confessed. 

He took her hand away from his face and wrap Sejeong in an embrace. 

“We might have had broken up but I can’t deny that you’re one of the reason I’m standing here right now, you were there, you were my rock, and I’m sorry I can’t be that way to you too, but I do remember that one hug you gave me after your 1st recital…”

His embrace gets tighter. 

“Sejeong-ah, that saved me…thank you so much….so I hope this…at least gives you a bit of strength.” 

“Yah, Seungwan….don‘t do this…look at me, I’m crying again!” Sejeong quips as she playfully taps his back. 

He let go of her and now started wiping her tears with his hand and now puts it on her cheek. 

“I’m sorry for what happened to your dad.” Seungwan comforts her. 

“That’s fine…he led a good life.” Sejeong laughs. 

She took his hands away from her face and smiled at him. 

“Let me walk away first please?” She asks. 

“Okay.” He smiled. 

“Goodbye.” Sejeong bid him farewell. 

They exchange waves, Seungwan stared as she went further away from the bridge. 

“Goodbye, Sejeong.” He whispered. 

** SEOUL IRIS GARDEN  **

Sejeong sees Joohyun sitting by the bench waiting for Seungwan’s return, she immediately knew who Joohyun was and walks toward her, Joohyun stood as she approach her. 

“I’m sorry Ms. Bae, but I know my disappearance in the orchestra will not hinder them creating a great performance.” 

Sejeong bowed to her. 

“It’s fine, it’s just a party, take care what you need to care.” Joohyun assured. 

“Thank you.” 

Sejeong and Joohyun stared at each other for a minute. 

“You’re really pretty.” Sejeong smiled. 

“But Seungwan is lovelier, and more precious….don’t let go of her or him or whoever Seungwan becomes, you’ll regret it…I know I do.” Sejeong advises as she can only painfully smile at Joohyun. 

Joohyun, blinked as the words came out of Sejeong, who walks away from her and the garden. 

After a few minutes Seungwan is seen running towards Joohyun. 

“Hi!” As he grabs her hand to hold, and catches his breath. 

“What happened?” 

“Sejeong’s going back to Canada for her dad’s funeral, and we talk about the past, basically, all that needed to be talk about before saying our goodbyes.”

“Oh, I see.” Joohyun replied. 

Seungwan stares at her for a while as she seems to be spacing out, he leans in for a quick kiss, and she can only stare at him in amazement. 

“Why did you kiss me out of nowhere?” Joohyun laughed. 

“Wanna go on a first date?” He asks. 

“We already had one.” She answered. 

“That was crappy, so that doesn’t count.” He tells Joohyun with a smile. 

The couple held hands as they made their way back to the pavilion. 


	12. The Night Market Bonanza

** CHAPTER 12: **

** THE NIGHT MARKET BONANZA  **

**AUTHOR'S SUGGESTED MUSIC BEFORE PROCEEDING:**

  * Ordinary Love – Kyung Park



** SOME NIGHT MARKET IN SEOUL  **

_ “A lovely date…what an impossible dream….we didn’t have any proper date yet…and I guess we won’t have it tonight either.” _ Seungwan thought to himself. 

He can only sigh in the cold and crowded night market, he wanted to hold hands, buy some cutesie stuff, eat at the pancake booth and other lovey dovie stuff couples do with Joohyun, that he even carefully research for. 

But instead….

Two hard boulders keep ruining their alone time. 

“Tall unnie no! I want to go to that shop where they sell those cute slippers!” 

“Tsk, I’m hungry, let’s do that later, I know there’s a good fried chicken place here somewhere.” As Joy uses her sniffing technique to locate for the shop. 

“What the…Why are you using your nose? Is it like a tracker? G.P.S.?” An unimpressed Yeri quips.

“If so, will you believe me?” Joy excitedly asks Yeri. 

“That’s dumb?” The younger woman replied. 

“Wh-what!? Who you calling dumb!?” 

“You! Tsk..see dumb.” 

As the two kids continue their argument the two older adults can only stare in embarrassment for them. 

Joohyun stares with concern as she sees Seungwan sighing again. 

“You okay?” 

Joohyun takes his right arm that was in his pocket, and hold hands with it. 

“Hey, do you think if we had kids, they are gonna act like that?” He suddenly asks. 

“Hmm…I don’t know, do you want to have one already?” Joohyun’s question back at him, while flashing a coy smile. 

He realize what he just asks her and Joohyun even giving a cool response made Seungwan freak out. 

“W-wha- No! I meant it’s not that I don’t think about it- I’m just saying those two are demons- not saying our children will be-“ 

“Hey look, that shop, they seem to sell cute purses! We should feature that in the magazine.” 

As Joohyun runs over to the open shop to browse for some purses, Seungwan uses this opportunity to calm himself outside. 

_ “How can she be so unbothered and cool about that…..wanting kids….kids…Joohyun….marriage…married”  _

He suddenly imagined coming home to a wife Joohyun with her tied hair, and apron as she waves at him with her hand that has a wedding ring, while their children calls out to the both of them, as he lifts little Joohyun and little Seungwan who clings to his mother. 

_ “Seungwan!!!!!! Stop it, it’s too early! You haven’t even bought your own car or house and you already want to have children!!!!!!!!!!!!!?”  _

He covers his face out of embarrassment. 

** PURSES / BAG SHOP **

“Ma’am are you okay?” 

_ “Hey, do you think if we had kids, they are gonna act like that?”  _ Seungwan’s words kept playing in her mind. 

Joohyun did not look at the purses at all, she just pretended, to use it as an excuse to hide from the fact that she was flushing red too. 

_ “Hey, do you think if we had kids, they are gonna act like that?”  _ Again on repeat. 

_ “Kids?”  _ Again. 

_ “Kids?”  _ And again. 

Joohyun can’t move on from the statement….worse was that she wanted to die in embarrassment when she remembered…..

_ “Hmm…I don’t know, do you want to have one already?”  _ Her own words made her cringe. 

_ “Ughh…If Sooyoung and Yerim saw that they will laugh and gag at me to no end.”  _ She touches her hot embarrassed forehead as she roasts herself. 

“Ma’am?” 

She finally snaps out of it, and fixes her hair. 

“Ah yeah, can I take a look at that p-purse-“ 

“Whatever happens Joohyun don’t shriek okay?” 

Before she even realizes, Seungwan lifts and carries her away from the store. 

“W-what the!? What are you doing?????” 

“J-just wait!” 

** SOME NIGHT MARKET IN SEOUL, CORNER  **

Seungwan keeps looking outside the corner, and Joohyun keeps wondering what just happened to him. 

“There, I think we lost them.” 

“Who?”

“Those two…the terrible duo.” 

Joohyun realizes this, she taps him on the stomach as she laughs.

“Yah~” 

“What? I told you I wanna make up for that lousy date we had, that doesn’t count, this is our FIRST DATE.” 

He smiles at Joohyun, which makes her heart flutter all over again. 

“That 1st date is memorable to be honest….I didn’t quite enjoy it, but I won’t forget it.” As she smiled back. 

Seungwan gently puts his hand on the wall and stares at Joohyun lovingly. 

“You’re so pretty Bae Joohyun.” Seungwan can’t help looking at her with love. 

“But yourrrrrr~ beautiful when you smile…I kinda wish you only do it for me.” He grins. 

“Pretty and Beautiful are just the same.” She laughed. 

“No they’re not, pretty is mainly about the outer surface…but beautiful…that’s something else…sometimes you only get to see it when the person allows you into their special world…you’re special.” He smiled and Joohyun can only stare at him.

He stops and crosses his face as if he was thinking deeply. 

“Okay I don’t want to be selfish…you can smile at others too…but only once…a week….every day is for me.” He pouts. 

“That’s selfish.” She replied with a grin. 

“I know.” 

Seungwan didn’t know why, but in that dark cold corner where smoke from other establishments would pass through, and only signage in blinking purple led lights shed them some light was so romantic for him, that he didn’t want to move at all. 

“Can’t we just have our date here?” He jokes. 

“That’s up to you.” She smiles. 

“I love you.” As he puts his head on Joohyun's shoulder. 

She wraps her hands on him as well, he stared at her, as the purple colored lights that kept blinking hit her beautiful face. Joohyun leans to him, her cold breathe hitting his face, he decides to move to her lips in order to give her a soft warm kiss. 

** SOME NIGHT MARKET IN SEOUL  **

They decided to eat at the pancake booth and now are sitting as they wait for their order. 

“Joohyun wait here, I want to buy some noodles, you wait for the pancakes…you need anything?” 

“You.” Her nonchalance reply. 

“I’m sorry.” Seungwan sighed. 

Joohyun becomes puzzled. 

“Why?” She laughs. 

“Being a relationship with me…it can’t be help…you get greasy too, and there’s no way out.” Seungwan pouts as he patted her head. 

She can only smile because she knows she cannot deny it. 

“Stay here, I’ll be back in a few…don’t fight or kill anyone while I’m gone!” 

He kisses his fingers and fly a kiss at her, she catches it and acts cute by pretending to put the kiss on her cheek. 

Seungwan can only shake his head and laugh at cute cringy Joohyun. 

** SOME NIGHT MARKET IN SEOUL  **

As Seungwan returns he sees two good looking men talking and sitting…yes even SITTING…next to his lovely Joohyun! She was even nodding and smiling politely. 

_ “She just met them and she’s being nice! Even with how good looking I am (Yes I know I said it, I look good stop laughing at me Critic Seungwan who lives in my mind!)…she stared at me like she wanted to kill me.”  _ He thought to himself. 

He exhales with all the air he had, like a bull who wanted to ram the annoying men who kept talking to her. 

“Really you’re not a model or an actress? Could have fooled me to be honest.” The first guy who was sitting next to her, flirts. 

“Stupid, she doesn’t need to be a model or an actress, she’s too beautiful for that.” The second guy quips. 

“AHEM!” Seungwan interrupts. 

“So, wanna leave this place, and hang out with us…like in a cozier environment?” 

_ “What the?!”  _ Seungwan’s eyes and mouth widens as he can’t believe that this men are treating her as if she’s that easy. 

He looks at Joohyun expecting to give them a death glare but instead she just smiled, this makes Seungwan’s face twitch in anger. 

“AHEMMMM!” His clearing of his throat loudly makes you think something hard was lodge in his throat. 

“What do you want? Leave us alone.” The second man glares at Seungwan. 

“Here’s money, leave.” The first man throws a few bucks at him. 

This finally makes Seungwan angry, and turns to Dark Seungwan. 

“Hey.” In his deep voice, that he too didn’t even know he can do. 

“So wanna go now?” The first man asks. 

“Hey!” Seungwan now kicks the chair gently. 

“Yah! What the hell’s your problem?” As he stands up and attempts to scare Seungwan, who just looks at him unimpressed. 

“Pick your stinking money from the floor, I don’t need it.” 

“Wh-what?” The guy raises his eyebrow at him. 

“You’re not deaf, you heard me, pick it up.” 

“Why you-“ As he tries to land a punch on him, Seungwan grabs him by the collar and lifts him to the air. 

“AHHHHHH!” The man can only shriek in shock. 

“Woah~ I didn’t know I can even do that!” Seungwan was amaze by his own strength, ignoring the man who is now screaming. 

“Seungwannnie it’s okay, they were just keeping me company while you were away.” She assured him. 

Seungwan drops the man on the floor. 

“You can leave now, thank you.” She smiled politely again. 

“Why is this your boyfriend?” 

“Yes.” Joohyun even nods. 

The second guy stands up to Seungwan while the other hides behind his friend. 

“Y-you’ll just let your girlfriend save the day for you? Not gonna defend yourself? Show me how good you are?!” The second guy dares him. 

“Oh you want me to show you how goooooooooood I am?” As Seungwan’s eyes enlargens and he begins to purse his lips. 

Joohyun suddenly bursts into laughter, a laughter that reminded Seungwan of Han River Park Joohyun that scared him to death. 

“What’s wrong with her” The second guy whispers to the other. 

“Wh-what was funny with that? I just said I’ll show him how goooood I was.” Seungwan begins to purse his lips again as he asks Joohyun for her reason in laughing. 

“Yah! Seungwan stop!!!! I’m dying.”Joohyun begins touching her stomach as she can’t help but cry in laughter.

Seungwan now begins to laugh as well, as he stared at the goofy Joohyun who struggled to remain in her seat. 

The two men slowly walked away from the weird couple, and even the people eating beside them stare at them like a bunch of escapees from an asylum as they continued to laugh. 

As the couple were left alone he can only stare at his girlfriend with puzzlement. 

“Yah, seriously Joohyun what was funny about that?” 

“The way you said good! _“Show you how gooooood I am!”_ What was that!?” She wipes the tears from her face. 

“By the way where’s your noodles?” 

He was still smiling when remembered he was supposed to be mad at her for smiling and talking with the men, that he shakes his head to turn a serious expression. 

“There were no noodles.” He says unenthusiastically, as he was unwrapping the plastic he’s carrying. 

“Then what’s that?” 

He kneels down and shows her some cute bunny slippers to wear. 

“What’s this?” 

“Figured we can’t enjoy this date, with you being in heels and all, but it seems like you were already enjoying yourself.” 

She stares at him and lets him take off her heels as he replaces it with the slippers.

“Hand me the slippers, eat your pancakes I can-“ 

“No, someone might approach you again, and you’ll smile at them!” 

“ You didn’t even smile at me like that when you met my male self for the first time .” He says in his breath. 

“Whaaaat?” She teases. 

“Nothing! I said there you go, your wearing slippers now.” He stands to take his sit, and pouts. 

“Thank you, Seungwannie.” She says with a cute voice. 

She uses her hands to rest her chin while staring at jealous Seungwan.

“I didn’t know I’ll find jealous you, adorable too.” 

He glares in response, and eats the pancakes on the table. 

He suddenly hears a camera shuttering continuously and sees Joohyun taking photos of him. 

“Y-yah! I look ugly eating!” He pouts. 

“No you don’t! You’re cute! See!” She laughs as she shows the photos to Seungwan. 

He continued to eat the pancake out of irritation. 

“You told me not to fight and since killing was not an option too, I talked and politely smiled…I can’t help it if they approach me like a lovely flower to bees.” As she shrugs her shoulders. 

“Okay.” He coldly replied as he gobbled the pancakes, without looking at her. 

She suddenly leans and whispers to him. 

“But there’s only one cute bee I let sting me.” She says in a very seductive voice. 

“ From here .” She points at her lips. 

“ To here .” Then her neck. 

Seungwan swallowed, her gaze on him deepens. 

“ Ah here too .” Pointing at her shoulders. 

“What else?” She pretended to think. 

“ Ah, also here -“ She drags her finger intending to point lower than her waist. 

“O-Okay I g-get it!” A flustered Seungwan cuts her off. 

She moves away, bites her lip and winks at him. 

“Y-you’ve already maxed out your allowed smile to other people, you can’t smile at anyone again other than me for a week!” A flustered Seungwan quips. 

They finally eat the pancakes, as they laugh at each other. 

“I guess we can’t help it, you’re just so pretty to everyone, even when you’re just sitting.” He sighed. 

She pauses for a minute. 

_ “She’s pretty, like her mother…shame she died not seeing how beautiful her child has become.”  _ A phrase that rings in her mind that is usually commented by any people who saw her mother before and now her. 

“Seungwan…you know I hated that word for a long time.” 

“Pretty? Why?” A surprised Seungwan asks. 

“Ever since I can remember…people would always call me that…pretty….pretty like my mother they said….I hated this face so much, I wanted to change it.”

She scoffed and stayed silent for a while. 

“Johnny, my brother you haven’t met yet and Yeri are my half siblings.” 

She stared at the puzzled Seungwan. 

“My real mom died and they said she looked exactly like me, her hair was just a bit different…it was a bit curly…well that’s what I saw in her photos.” 

“You…you’ve never actually seen your mom?” As Seungwan struggles to find the right words to ask, Joohyun just stared at him. 

“I killed her…I killed her when she gave birth to me…he said if I wasn’t born, then the love of his life would still be there with him…” 

She take a pause. 

“He hates me….he hates seeing my face…my whole existence….it all reminded him of losing the only thing he was scared of disappearing…” 

Seungwan never strayed his eyes away from Joohyun, as she fights back the tears with another fake smile. 

“I was 5 years old, when my dad said that…he was drunk...so I don’t think he remembers…but ever since then….he would never look me in the eyes.”

Joohyun stared blankly at the table. 

“If he ever _did_ looked at me…it was only about the business or pressuring me into marriage with the sons of his business partners.” 

Joohyun realizes that Seungwan got quite and gently slaps her face in order to stop herself from ruining the mood. 

“But that’s in the past now! Being called pretty is something I thank people now.” As she smiled. 

“Wait…that’s not vain right?” She asks in a cute way to Seungwan and laughs. 

“No.” He gently smiled and replied after realizing that Joohyun just shared a very painful secret side of her. 

“Seungwan-ah, let’s eat.” She taps his hand. 

Seungwan takes her hand and squeezes it, he knew he can’t say anything to change the past, but he does know that he wants to protect her from experiencing pain and hurt again, with all his might. 

“Joohyun.” 

“Hm?” 

“You didn’t cause anyone’s death…death is part of life….sometimes it takes us early…sometimes just at the right time…but no one plans anyone’s death…” 

Serious Seungwan now flashes a funny thinking face. 

“Well unless they are a serial killer….or framing someone for cash, or a crazy ex-lover who wants revenge and then uses poison kimchi to make them shit so bad they die in order t-“ 

She bursts into laughter. 

“Stop with the funny anecdote Seungwan! I might choke!” As she drinks from the water bottle. 

“It’s true I saw it in the news!” 

She shakes her head, and tries to drink again. 

Seungwan clears his throat. 

“And if your mom didn’t give birth to you….I might not have met you, and I’ll be here eating pancakes…alone.” 

She rubs the hand that is still holding her, with her thumb, as if understanding that he was trying to comfort her silently. 

“Thank you.” Joohyun can only flash another smile for being thankful to Seungwan. 

Seungwan finally takes a bite of the pancake again. 

“So…what change? Why did you stop hating it?” He asks. 

She was staring at him without saying any words for a minute, when the date is interrupted by a call from Joy to Seungwan. 

“Oppa!!!!! Help me, this child is a demon! She won’t let me eat at the chicken restaurant!” 

“Yahhh!!!! What are you doing, we should be finding them and ruining their-

“Hey! Stop it the two of you! You enjoy each other’s company while we do the same without the two of you!” Seungwan cuts in. 

“How can you say that oppa!!!! You’re so mean!” Joy cries on the phone. 

The trio continue to bicker on the phone, while Joohyun remembers something in her mind. 

_ “You’re pretty, because your Joohyun not because of your mom, your dad, or someone or something else….you’re pretty by just being you…. you don’t have to be someone else…because you’re already pretty for me…Joohyun.”  _ As she remembers a familiar voice. 

Seungwan ends the call and decides to feed Joohyun another piece of the pancake, but because she wasn’t aware that Seungwan was trying to feed him, she ends up kissing the pancake. 

“Seungwan!” 

They finally laugh again, as Joohyun tries avenge herself by feeding him a whole pancake piece as he swayed his head to avoid it with his might. 

** SOME NIGHT MARKET IN SEOUL  **

“Yah, Yeri…lets go home I’m tired….and hungry” 

“B-but…we haven’t found where unnie is! We have to take revenge, after what she’s done to us…we have to ruin their date!” 

Joy pouts as if she herself can’t believe this child has dragged her to endless troubles and chasing…she regretted it, she was never able to eat the chicken she wanted because of Yeri. 

( **AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC:** Ordinary Love – Kyung Park) 

“Just a minute what’s that?” Joy stares, as she sees a crowd lining up like they were following something.

Seungwan and Joohyun who were holding hands, were outside a clothes shop, which had some various clothes, shoes and hats outside of it, and they were browsing the items. 

“Seungwanniee.” Joohyun who was now wearing the brown leather jacket Seungwan had on her shoulders. 

She tugs his shirt to get his attention. 

Seungwan was browsing some hats on the rack, as he turns his face to Joohyun who wanted to feed him a fish cake in a barbeque stick. 

“Be careful.” She gently tells Seungwan as he bit the fishcake and started to chew, Joohyun uses her hand to wipe his face.

She had a hard time reaching tall Seungwan even when she arch her little feet, so he lowered himself a bit for her, and they shared a laughter only couples would understand. 

“Joohyun, do you want this hat?” 

“Hmm?” 

Seungwan fits it on her. 

“Woah, cute~ Let me take a photo!” He smiled at her, and takes his phone to take photo of her, and she followed, but as he’s been taking the 10th photo, Joohyun started getting shy. 

“S-stop it now.” As she lightly pushed his stomach and showed a shy smile. 

“Daebak, it’s like a live kdrama scene, they both look so good!” One housewife comments. 

“No, they’re even prettier than any of the actors and actresses combine.” Her friend argues. 

“This creatures might just be angels taking a vacation from their heavenly duties and decided to have a date!” An old man in awe adds. 

“Excuse me, beautiful ma’am and handsome sir! Can we take photos of the two of you?” One of the high school girls asked. 

Joohyun and Seungwan are shocked as they turn around and see a crowd in awe of them while preparing for them phones to take photos of them. 

“Yahhh! The two of them are so be au tiful !!!!!!!!!” One male college student screamed. 

“What the heck!?” Joohyun laugh while Seungwan can only hide his face in one hand out of embarrassment, and the crowd started to take photos but was cut short when the old woman who owns the shop chase them with a broomstick. 

“If you’re not gonna buy, walk away you’re blocking my shop and scaring customers…Aish!” 

The people started dispersing as the old woman sweep them away. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Seungwan bowed and apologizes to the old woman who kept walking back to her store. 

Joohyun was still trying not to smile. 

“Joohyun?” 

“Hm?” She looks at Seungwan. 

“You want the hat?” 

Joohyun replied with a shy cute nod. 

Seungwan enters the shop to pay for it, Joohyun is left outside and sees a high school couple, the boy was carrying his girlfriend on his back, Seungwan comes out of the shop with the receipt and observes Joohyun staring at young love. 

“You want that too?” He smiled. 

“Wh-what! N-no, I was just staring at because…they’re too young…to be in a relationship! Seriously kids this days!”

Seungwan moves in front of her and kneels. 

“Come on, Joohyunnie….I’ll carry you.” 

“Yah, keep your cute big butt away from me, or I’ll squeeze it!” 

“Unnie!” Yeri runs to them while dragging…holding, tired and hungry Joy. 

“Fine, I’ll just carry one of the kids.” He tease as he now prepares to stand up. 

Jealous Joohyun suddenly hops on a Seungwan that was standing up. 

He almost falls but regains his strength and now carried Joohyun properly. 

“Yah, you should’ve said that you were hopping on, we almost fell!” A shocked Seungwan comments. 

“Just admit I’m heavy, if you don’t want to carry me!” She pouts. 

“Seriously, Joohyun, if you were, do you think we could’ve done what we’ve done a _while_ ago and last night!” Seungwan teases. 

“S-stop that!” She covers his mouth because of her embarrassment. 

The two approach. 

“Ugh unnie what’s with the two of you, old adults piggybacking ugh blech!” Yeri can only react with a disgust expression. 

“I think it’s lovely! Get married and have children next!” Joy the shipper quips. 

“No! I don’t want Seungwan oppa’s gene on the Bae!” Yeri shouted. 

“Yah! Did you even ask if I want my kids to be related to you?” He replies. 

“Oppa let’s eat! I’m hungry this child kept running away and dragging me!” Joy pleads.

“Let’s just order out.” Seungwan suggests. 

“Nooooo! I want the chicken restaurant.” Joy pleads. 

“Yeah me too, I’m getting hungry!!!!!!” Yeri joins in. 

The two kept whining and annoying Seungwan. 

“Fine!!!!” Seungwan shouts like a tired mother to her children. 

“You know….you’re the man but when you shouted, you looked like a mother.” Yeri wondered. 

“Because he’s the bottom.” Joy whispered.

“What does that mean-“Before Yeri can even finish asking, she is cut off by Seungwan. 

“IS there something else there that is not chicken there? Joohyun noona can’t eat that.” 

“I’m fine…I’m full.” Joohyun says quietly as she lays her head on Seungwan’s back. 

“Unnie, are you okay?” Joy asks. 

“Hm? My feet hurt.” She was struggling to hide her smile…because the truth is she enjoyed being carried by Seungwan so much. 

“She’s liking it, you two look embarrassing.” Yeri snickered. 

“You’re just jealoussssssss.” Joohyun now shows her tongue at her sister. 

“Seungwan oppa carry me next!” Joy joins in. 

“Hey! Who told you, you can go next?!” Joohyun shouts. 

As the female trio bicker, Seungwan can only laugh at them while they make their way to the chicken restaurant. 

  
  



	13. A Present From The Past

** CHAPTER 13:  **

** A PRESENT FROM THE PAST **

** INSIDE JOOHYUN’S CAR  **

“U-unnie! Can you slow down! It’s not like Oppa is-“ 

Joohyun steps on the gas pedal like there’s no tomorrow to spare, which also seems like a miracle if they were not pulled over as it felt she was driving above the speed limit. 

“I SHOULDN’T NOT HAVE BOTHER YOU IN YOUR OFFICE!!!!!!!” Yeri can only scream in regret as she holds on for her dear life. 

­

** -30 MINUTES AGO- **

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, JOOHYUN’S OFFICE **

_ “You are sitting by the shore, as the waves come and go. The breeze of the wind accompany you, and you begin to inhale.”  _

Joohyun is having her one hour to herself, meditating as she listened to her calming meditation audio guide. 

She begins to inhale, when suddenly Yeri enters her office with a devilish smile. 

“Unnie!” She begins to run towards her sister, Joohyun can only exhale in anger. 

“Yah! I told you not to bother me, this is my one hour break!” 

“Hooo~ I think you’d be glad that I did bother you when you see this video!” 

Yeri leans on Joohyun and begins to play the video on her phone. 

_ “Oh, you’re really handsome aren’t you? Do you have a girlfriend? If not wanna grab some lunch with me right now?” _

_ “A-ah…I...I have a girlfriend.” _

_ “Kidding, I know you’re dating THE Bae Joohyun!  _

Seungwan was talking to the famous tuxedos and suits designer, Hwasa of Maria’s Suit Boutique, who keeps touching his arm…his shoulder and now begins to playfully slap him on his stomach.

_ “You’re cute when your shy- Oh is that your abs that I felt on your stomach?!” _

“ _Ah this, no- I meant yes but, I don’t think they’re that impressive.”_

“ _Ah yah~ Don’t be shy **gorgeous** ~”_ Hwasa flirts.

_ “T-thank you.”  _

Seungwan can only rub his hand on his neck as he gets flustered.

“That damn Sooyoung.” Joohyun bit her lip in anger, and remembers the reason why she’s seeing this video. 

** -2 HOURS AGO- **

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, HALLWAY **

“Unnie don’t worry, I’ll make sure Seungwan oppa will get a great suit in no time.” Joy assures Joohyun. 

“Yah, it’s okay, I can just rent-“ He tries to butt in.

“Oppa, come on, don’t be like that you deserve something better, besides Joohyun unnie will look expensive and glamorous tomorrow, you can’t be seen in just a cheap suit!” 

“My Seungwan’s not cheap!” Joohyun pouts. 

“I know I know Unnie, that’s why we’ll go now~” 

“Hey don’t drag me!” 

A surprise Seungwan can only say as Joy kept dragging him with her hidden strength. 

** -BACK TO 30 MINUTES AGO- **

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, JOOHYUN’S OFFICE **

_ “Seungwan was supposed to only GET a suit….not GET hit on!!!!! This is Sooyoung’s damn fault!” _ Joohyun keep thinking as she seems to crush Yeri’s phone in her small hand. 

“Ah, unnie? C-can you let go of my phone…” 

She trusted Seungwan, but Joohyun can’t get over the fact that Hwasa is beautiful and hot as well, she’s known to be a vixen within the fashion social circle, in fact they might have even become friends as they are both self-made successful women…and they both go the _same_ ways….but now that is impossible, it’s making her angry and wants to burn down Hwasa’s fashion house to pieces. 

“You know…unnie….Sooyoung unnie’s the one who actually sent me this…so-“ 

“Let’s go.” Joohyun lets go of the injured phone, and tosses it to Yeri, who almost didn’t catch it. 

She stands up and starts marching to her office glass door. 

“W-where are we going?” A nervous Yeri ask as she comforts her bruised phone. 

** -PRESENT- **

** MARIA’ S SUIT BOTIQUE, DRESSING AREA **

Seungwan is trying on the tuxedo that Hwasa asks him to try on, while looking in the mirror. 

“Hm, this kinda looks cool.” 

He tries to strike some poses that somehow bordered on being greasy and cringey. 

“Noona I think this suit-“ He opens the curtain. 

“ Ah! ” He can only shriek in seeing a smiling and terrifying yet beautiful sight. 

Joohyun was sitting crossed legs and cross arms in the middle of the room, she seems to have been sitting there for a few minutes now, in the dressing area that only the two them occupied, Joohyun made sure her eyes were only at the nervous Seungwan, who swears he saw a dark aura emitting from her. 

“Hi, **gorgeous** ~” Joohyun puts her hands on the arms of the sofa chair as she greets him with a creepy smile on her face. 

Seungwan just knows, that she learned something about Seungwan that made Joohyun return to her cold throne, and like a guilty prisoner he stood in the presence of the ICE QUEEN that will sentence him to the cruelest punishment. 

“I-I can explain….it’s not like…Noona was just-“ 

“You’re calling her noona? Don’t you know that she’s younger than you Seungwannie?” She stood and now raises an eyebrow while still affords to look chic. 

“But she said-“ 

“That Hwasa really knows how to play kinky.” Joohyun pouts as she walked towards Seungwan. 

He closed his eyes as if expecting a slap, punch or whatever Joohyun will do that will punish him. 

Instead as he opened them, he sees her focusing on fixing his bowtie, while still pouting. 

“For real though, you look… **gorgeous**.” She smiled and stared at him. 

“Well you always look gorgeous whatever you look like, female, male, cute afraid squirrel.” She joked as she continued to fix the tie. 

Seungwan fixes her hair, and stares at her beautiful smiling face. 

“I love you.” He suddenly blurts out. 

“Wh-what, why so sudden?” She suddenly laughed. 

“I don’t know, I just wanted to say it.” He grins. 

“Fine, by the way Hwasa said she wanted you to try five suits?” 

“Ah yeah, this is the fourth one, let me just try the other.” 

He returns to the suits hanging on the mini dressing room of the Dressing area. 

“By the way, Joohyun I want you to pick the suit, for me…I kinda like this first one, but this third one looks good to…oh this fifth suit looks fine too, I think-“ 

He suddenly feels Joohyun hugging him on his back. 

“What’ wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong…I just…I don’t know, I’m even puzzled why I act like this when I see you with someone else…I just want to hide you…but I want to show you to the world as well.” 

Joohyun buries her face on his back, he holds the hands that Joohyun wrapped on him and smiles. 

They stood like that for a few more minutes, and finally Seungwan asks her to let go. 

“Joohyun I have to check the other suit now.” 

She does not respond. 

“Joohyun.” 

He suddenly felt her hand move on his zipper, while her other hand squeeze his butt. 

“J-Joohyun!” He shouted. 

“I’m punishing you for being flirty for someone else. “ 

“Ya-yah!” He was getting embarrassed in the attempt of doing it publicly. 

“Turn around.” She whispered. 

As he followed her, she kneeled, and begins to fully unzip his pants. 

“My e y e s !!!!!!!!!!” Yeri shouted as she covered her eyes. 

While Seungwan quickly turns around to zip his fly. 

“Yah, Yerim-ah, get out, Seungwan and I need more time!” Joohyun was still kneeling liked she didn’t care at all. 

“No way, you should be both embarrassed in doing it in the public!?” She shouts. 

“Yah, what happened here?” As Joy runs over inside to check why she heard a scream. 

“I saw oppa’s large disgusting Seungwan as they were about to do it and I think I want to go blind now!!!!!!” Yeri cried to Joy’s arms, while she comfort the youngest. 

Joohyun finally stands up and sees Hwasa enter too. 

“H-Hwasa-ssi! I’m sorry-“ 

“Unnie **stop, its fine**....lovers are supposed to do that, it’s in the love nature, why apologize? We have to normalize that! If only you’ve invited me inside the dressing room that would be the icing to the-“ 

“Yah unnie, please….I’m trying to drink.” Joy pleaded as she was drinking a boba tea. 

“Yerim-ah give me a sip of that boba tea.” As Joohyun notices that Yeri had a boba tea too. 

“NO WAY! Your impure mouth will not lay on this boba tea!” 

“Why not!? As if you have not done anything nasty with your boyfriends!” 

“For your information I haven’t in any relationships, those are just boy buddies.” 

“So you haven’t had any relationship yet?” Joy teases. 

“No….I meant….I get asked out a lot just so you know-“ 

“Give me a sip!” Joohyun and Yeri now chase each other around the room. 

“Seungwan help me with this little devil!” Joohyun asks for help. 

“Just a minute.” He replied. 

“Ew.” Joy assumed that he was doing something disgusting again inside. 

“Hey, I was changing you hungry chick.” Seungwan replied. 

The trio stop their bickering after seeing Seungwan in a simple black striped suit, which made him look like a prince. 

“Wow….you really look good oppa.” 

“Okay, you’re disgusting…but yeah, I guess you’re handsome with this striped suit.” Yeri commented. 

“Joohyun what do you think?” As he smiled at the staring Joohyun. 

“I-I told you...you always look gorgeous whatever you do.’ A flustered Joohyun whispered. 

“Aish, this unnie is disgustingly greasy.” Yeri holds her nose as if Joohyun smelled. 

** OUTSIDE MARIA’ S SUIT BOTIQUE **

The four are walking as they discuss where to eat for lunch. 

“There’s a new burger shop that just open, I want to-“ 

“No! You’re always the one who decides for us! I want to try that Italian Restaurant, Pedrino’s.” Yeri suggests. 

“Oppa! New Burger shop pleaseeeee!” 

“No!!!! Unnie stop Sooyoung unnie, she’s always the one who decides where to eat and I’m getting sick of it!”

Joohyun was busy on her phone and was trailing behind Seungwan and the kids.

“Just a minute Yerim-ah, I’m talking on the phone.” 

“But unnieeeeeee!!!!!” 

“Talk to Seungwan.” She replied while still talking on the phone. 

“Oppa!!!!!! You choose Pedrino’s or I’ll report you for sexual harassment!” 

“Wh-what?! WHY?” 

“You scarred me, remember? That disgusting dick of yours!” 

“Yahh!” Seungwan can only retaliate. 

“Oppa!!!!! The new hamburger shop pleaseeeee!” Joy whines. 

“Yes ma’am she said you’ll know who she is when you see her, and she won’t leave until you get here.” Secretary Jo talks on the phone. 

“Fine.” Joohyun shuts the phone. 

“Seungwan, I’ll leave you for a while, with them, I have to go back to the office.” 

“B-but noona!” He was scared for his life being left with the little demons. 

“Yah, don’t bully Seungwannie okay?” She warned the youngest women as they politely nodded like puppies. 

She kiss Seungwan on the lips. 

“Bye.” She smiled, she gets in her car and finally leaves. 

Joy and Yeri fight over Seungwan’s body, pulling an arm in different direction.

“Pedrino’s!” Yeri shouts. 

“New Hamburger Shop!” Joy argues. 

““N-noonaaaaaaaaaa~” Seungwan sobs. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, RECEPTION OUTSIDE JOOHYUN’S OFFICE **

Joohyun rushes outside the elevator, in anger and sees the person who wanted to see her. 

“What are you doing here?” She asks. 

“I missed you too, Joohyun.” Seulgi smiled at the glaring Joohyun. 

** KANG SEULGI’S ART STUDIO **

“Are you sure you don’t want to grab a bite outside?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay, how about a drink?” Seulgi asks. 

“What do you want to talk about? I gave you the time already, just get to the point Kang Seulgi.” 

“Take a sit there, I’m going to fix myself some coffee.”

Joohyun took a sit on the wooden sofa chair.

“Since when did you come back? “ She ask. 

“Few days ago…I wanted to talk to you sooner, but I needed to fix my new studio…I’m sorry for the mess, I’m still not done unpacking my things.” Seulgi smiled at Joohyun, a smile that made Joohyun remember the old days. 

Seulgi’s art studio had no dividers or what, it was just this huge space, where it had a mini kitchen, bed and half of the room for her paint materials. 

“I peeked at the glass dividers you had in your office, where did you take Irene?” 

“Why? You’re gonna take it back?” 

Seulgi smiled again. 

“I don’t know yet.” She grins. 

Seulgi finally finishes preparing her coffee for herself, she brought a mug as well to Joohyun as she sits opposite her. 

“I told you-“ 

“I know, just in case, that’s just hot water, you can add some tea or the chocolate, if you change your mind.” 

She points at the bowl that had various teas and chocolate packets in a bowl that was laying on her coffee table. 

** -12 YEARS AGO-  **

** SOME ELITE HIGH SCHOOL IN SEOUL, CLASSROOM **

“Joohyun-ssi, Joohyun-ssi?” Joohyun wakes up to a female classmate waking her up. 

“It’s lunch time now, wanna eat with us?” 

“Oh…it’s fine…you can go without me.” 

“O-okay.” 

Her female classmate runs back to some of their other classmates. 

“What did she say?”

“She said she was fine.” 

“I told you that girl’s pretty, but she’s kinda weird.” 

“Hey stop it, she might hear you! Come on, I’m hungry.” As they walk away from her. 

Joohyun heard them but she didn’t mind, she was more at peace when she’s alone.

** SOME ELITE HIGH SCHOOL IN SEOUL, COSTUME ROOM  **

This is Joohyun’s favorite room, it was quiet, silent and no one bothered her, she would just sit on the floor and lean on the old costumes that previous students used for events, while reading her latest U.S. Vogue magazine copy, eating her take out tteokkbokki, drinking her bottled water and listening to her headphones to the tune of Taeyang’s I Need A Girl. 

“Girl…I need a girl~” Joohyun sings as she takes out the fashion magazine outside her backpack and starts reading it. 

“Why can’t Korean Fashion Magazines be this diverse in topics?” She pouted. 

“Hey do you mind if you can-“ A hand touch her shoulder and instantly terrified Joohyun. 

She shrieks and sees a girl who felt like her ears exploded with Joohyun’s shriek. 

“Wh-what the?” 

“Hey, I’m sorry for freaking you out…I mean I didn’t mean too, I just was trying to sleep and your music was too loud and woke me up.” As she let out a cute giggle. 

She still cannot process anything and just stares at the weird sleepy girl. 

“Kang Seulgi.” 

She handed her arm to shake, Joohyun hesitated but finally shakes it. 

“B-Bae Joohyun.” 

“Can I have some of that? I’m kinda hungry…but too lazy to walk to the cafeteria.” Flashing her eye smile again. 

** SOME ELITE HIGH SCHOOL IN SEOUL, CLASSROOM **

“Bae Joohyun, Bae Joohyun-ssi? Pssttt.” Joohyun awakens to the same girl who terrified her yesterday, she is smiling at her again. 

“Come on, let’s have lunch.” 

“That’s okay I-“ 

“Seulgi takes her arm enough that Joohyun is drag to stand. 

“Okay so, where did you get that tteokbokki? That was delicious, I tried looking for it but there are three cafeterias here, and that confused me because I don’t know where to start checking.” 

Seulgi scratch her head as if this dilemma almost cracked her head open. 

“If you help me, I’ll replace the one you shared with me.” She was still holding Joohyun’s hand, who can only stare in wonder with the weirder girl hanging out with her. 

“Isn’t that the new kid who’s supposed to be an art genius?” 

“Y-yeah…why is she hanging out with Bae Joohyun?” 

The other kids question as they were puzzled with the weird combo. 

** SOME ELITE HIGH SCHOOL IN SEOUL, BEHIND THE GYM **

It’s been a week since that annoying Kang Seulgi has been dragging Joohyun to places, and now even her sacred costume room is not safe, so she opt out to stay behind the gym. 

She takes a breath as this was the first time she had her peace restored. 

“Hey Bae Joohyun!” Seulgi runs toward her with take-out food. 

“AH!” She shrieked. 

“ For god sakes, this girl’s just effortlessly annoying .” Joohyun says in her breath. 

“Come on let’s eat.” She claps her hands to Joohyun who was glaring at her. 

Seulgi places the take-out meals in front of Joohyun, she noticed that Seulgi gave her favorite burger take out to her while Seulgi eats the chicken one. 

After spending a week with this annoying kid, she ( _sadly_ ) knew some stuff about her now, like knowing that Seulgi’s favorite lunch is the burger steak, and cries whenever it was sold out. 

“Yah, isn’t this your favorite? Why are you giving it to me?” 

“Hm? Well you said you can’t eat chicken right? And there were no other options but the last burger steak, so eat up.” Seulgi smiled again. 

_ “Oh she noticed some things about me too.”  _ Joohyun can only smile at Seulgi’s touching memory about her. 

“You’re pretty when you smile.” Seulgi comments as she continued to gnaw on the chicken leg like a hungry innocent bear. 

“What the-“ Joohyun suddenly bursts into laughter. 

“It’s true.” She looked like she was offended that Joohyun didn’t believe her. 

“Aren’t you too young to be a senior?” Joohyun changes the topic. 

“Oh, that? Well that’s because I took an acceleration test, my dad wanted me to finish high school as early as I can, so that I can focus on painting, that’s why we’re moving in London after a year.” 

“You paint?”

“Yeah, they said I’m good at it so, that’s why my mom and dad agreed to let me study in London.” 

“Is that what you want?” Joohyun asks. 

“Yes!” Seulgi makes a fist in excitement. 

“Why?” 

“Well how do I put it…whenever I paint I feel so free you know.” She scratch her head again and smiled. 

“How about you do you have anything that makes you feel free?” 

Joohyun didn’t answer but thought of it deeply. 

** BAE MANSION, JOOHYUN’S BEDROOM **

Days became weeks, and weeks became months. 

Joohyun was staring at her phone looking at the calendar, she knew in just a few months she’ll graduate and her best friend, Seulgi will move to London too. 

A call gets through her phone and Joohyun answers. 

“Yah, Kang Seulgi?” 

“Unnie, can we meet tonight?” 

“W-why?” 

“I…I’ll just explain it when we meet.” 

** PLAYGROUND **

“So yeah, we leave in a few days, dad was relocated sooner than expected, they already talk to our teachers and said that I can just take the classes online to complete everything.” 

Joohyun stayed silent as she swayed her swing back and forth. 

“You gonna miss me unnie?” Seulgi asks. 

No response. 

“Of course not. That’s okay I’ll miss you.” Seulgi laughed.

“I hate you.” Joohyun blurts out. 

Seulgi reacts with a pout. 

“Yah, unnie, I know you do, but you at least tolerated my existence cause if not, why did we even became food buddies if-“ Seulgi was not able to finish her innocent rant when Joohyun cuts her off. 

“You befriended me, made me feel so happy and now you’re leaving? I hate you.” 

Seulgi realizes that Joohyun was hiding her tears with her long hair while staring down. 

“U-unnie! I’m sorry! I didn’t meant to make you c-cry!” 

Seulgi kneels down on the ground to wipe her tears. 

“Unnie you’re still pretty even when you cry.” Seulgi attempts to put a smile on her face. 

“Don’t call me pretty I hate it.” 

“Why?” 

“People would always call me that whenever they compared me to my late mother, and I hate it...call me pretty when I had the surgery to change this “pretty face”.” 

“If I say it will you believe it?” 

“W-what?” 

“You’re pretty, because your Joohyun not because of your mom, your dad, or someone or something else….you’re pretty by just being you…. you don’t have to be someone else…because you’re already pretty for me…Joohyun.” Her trademark eye smile made Joohyun melt. 

Joohyun burst into tears again. 

“Y-yah! Unnie! Stop it!” 

“I really hate you.” Joohyun in tears can only say. 

“Unnie how about we make a promise?” 

“P-promise?” 

“Wait…” 

Seulgi is counting with her hands. 

“4…5…no 4 years, let’s meet again….my dad’s contract in London will be for 4 years, then I’ll come back here, and we will eat tteokbokki again, and listen to the endless music that you want to listen with your headphones, okay?” 

Joohyun wanted to cry again.

“If you cry again you’re already breaking our promise.” 

Joohyun pouts and finally stops herself from crying. 

“Promise?” 

“I’ll come back for you, promise.” 

Seulgi smiled at Joohyun, and Joohyun lands a quick kiss on forehead. 

“U-unnie?!” A surprise flustered Seulgi asks. 

“You promised it, then you need to come back until then I’ll keep that as a reminder.” 

** -3 YEARS AFTER- **

** BAE MANSION, HALLWAY **

“Get out! Get out!, I have no daughter like you!” 

“Honey stop! Don’t do this to Joohyun-“ 

“Shut up, you have no right to stop me, she’s not your child but mine!” 

Joohyun just stood by the front door as her father threw a luggage at her. 

“You think you can lie to me by taking some damn nonsense fashion degree and get away with it? I might as well have sent you to marry someone instead of investing in you!” 

“Honey, please…Joohyun might not be my daughter but she’s yours don’t-“ 

Before Joohyun’s stepmom can even finish her face met with Joohyun’s dad’s hand. 

“I told you to shut up didn’t I?” 

“Joohyun, you choose, I send you to America to study for a business degree or I’ll marry you off to one of the sons of my business partners.” 

She stayed silent for a minute and stared at her father, as if she was looking deeply at his soul. 

“I’m sorry….dad.” Joohyun bows to her father and retrieves the luggage, she walks out of the place she can’t even call home. 

** A BUS STOP SOMEWHERE **

Joohyun is sitting alone in the dark, bus stop. 

She can’t take it anymore and cries her heart out. 

_ “Why is it so hard to be happy?” _ She thought to herself as she kept wiping her endless tears. 

A familiar woman runs toward her, she catches her breath and realizes as she stared at her, it was Seulgi. 

“I told you don’t cry didn’t I, or you’ll break our promise?” 

She flash her trademark Seulgi smile. 

“S-Seulgi?” 

Seulgi walks to her and wipes her tears with a handkerchief. 

“I wanted to surprise you, I came back early, I went to your home, your stepmom explained everything and told me to chase for you here.” 

“I-I’m not dreaming aren’t I?”

She flicks her forehead.

“Y-yah!” Joohyun glared and shouted in pain. 

“Does that answer your question, Unnie?” She laughed. 

“That hurt!” Joohyun pouted. 

“I’ve got good news for you, I didn’t have to wait for my dad’s contract because the painting thing works, and I’ve held my first exhibit in London three weeks ago, and I have my own money now, so I can stay here with you.”

“You’ll stay?” 

“Yep.” 

Joohyun stands up and grabs Seulgi for a tight embrace, and the younger girl tightens the embrace. 

** SEULGI’S APARTMENT, BEDROOM **

Joohyun sees the painting leaning by the floor as she cuddled up to Seulgi, she notices that Joohyun was looking at it.

“That’s base on you….they wanted to buy it for a high price, but I didn’t sell it, because I wanted to give it to you.” As Seulgi was playing with her hair.

“Why?” 

“So you’ll know you’re pretty even when I’m not around.” 

Joohyun laughs. 

“Let’s name her…Irene.” 

“Why that? “ Joohyun laughter gets louder. 

“I don’t know…your painting version just tells me to call it Irene.” 

Joohyun smiled but remembered what her father told her, and becomes sad. 

“Joohyun?”

“Hm?” 

“Can I ask…what happened?” 

“Do you remember what you ask me during high school?” 

“Do you have anything that makes you feel free?” 

“Clothes, shoes, bags, culture, all types of art, the diverse people and things that makes it possible it for me to feel free, I want to create a magazine that will appreciate and love them more.” 

She stared at Seulgi who smiled at her expressing her dream. 

“So basically your father hated you feeling free?” 

“I guess…it’s kinda a weird and expensive dream, he’s right…it’s wrong to invest on that.” 

“Joohyun, stop that. It’s not weird or wrong…expensive? Might be…but I believe in you!” 

Seulgi again makes a fist and cheers for Joohyun. 

“What the stop that!” 

She laughed her heart out, at the weird woman she just slept with, who kept dancing to cheer her with her closed fist. 

** BUILDING, EMPTY FLOOR **

“Yah, Kang Seulgi! How much longer do I have to have my eyes close?”

“Just a few more, here, now open your eyes.” 

Joohyun sees an empty space. 

“W-what this?” As a puzzled Joohyun stares at Seulgi. 

“Well, didn’t you say that you wanted to start your own fashion magazine? I bought this for you, you can start it here, your office can be in the middle- no, it has to be here by the window view, so you can see the high rise buildings and let’s hang Irene there too so-“ 

“Yah! Take your money back I won’t accept this!” Joohyun gently slaps Seulgi’s shoulder. 

“Unnie! Stop it, this will make it easier for you to reach your dream-“ 

“KANG SEULGI STOP IT! If I have to start from the lowest of the lowest job I’ll do it!” She pouted. 

Seulgi reach for a quick kiss that makes Joohyun froze in shock. 

“Pretty Joohyun, didn’t I say I believe in you?” Seulgi gently smiled. 

“Besides, I’m giving this money because I love you, not because I’m asking anything in return.” She now holds Joohyun’s face, who buries herself in Seulgi’s chest. 

“T-thank you…you didn’t have to, but thank you.” 

“Joohyun are you gonna cry again?!” Seulgi jokes as she holds Joohyun’s face to stare at her. 

“I love you too.” 

The two smiled at each other. 

** -BACK TO THE PRESENT-  **

** KANG SEULGI’S ART STUDIO **

“Joohyun, my divorce with Sunmi is being finalized now.” 

Seulgi holds her hand. 

“Don’t.” Joohyun removes her hand that Seulgi touched. 

“Joohyun, I regret telling you I’m sick of waiting for you, I regret the break up, I regret leaving you, I regret walking away when you were pleading on your knees to give us another chance.” 

Joohyun stands up and walks to the door. 

“Joohyun please!” 

Seulgi followed her, Joohyun stops and shows a check to Seulgi. 

“Seulgi-ah.” 

Seulgi stares at Joohyun who was still holding the check in her nervous shaking hand. 

“What’s that?” 

“You know what this is.” Joohyun smiled. 

“I won’t take it.” 

“Why? I’m repaying you now, for the building and for what everything The Queen Magazine is now…because of your help, I was able to become who I am now.” Joohyun shows again a polite smile. 

“No.” 

Seulgi was not the type of person to frown even when’s she’s mad or sad, but she did the moment Joohyun wanted to hand her the check.

Joohyun rushes to her, and now grabs her hand. 

“Take it.” 

Seulgi does not respond. 

“Take it!” She asks again. 

“Y-yah! Why won’t you take the money!? Take it!” Joohyun shouts. 

Joohyun keeps shoving the money on Seulgi’s hand, but Seulgi never moves where she stands. 

“Joohyun….stop it.” 

“Why won’t you take it?” She weakly asks. 

“You know why I won’t take it.” 

“That money…was not just money, it was because I wanted to help you, I wanted you to succeed, I wanted you to be happy….and because I loved you…” 

Seulgi fights back her tears and smiles at Joohyun. 

“And until now I still do.” Seulgi says with a painful smile. 

Joohyun knew….she just knew that Seulgi made her weak, and now she can only lean on Seulgi’s shoulder. 

“How can you leave, hurt me, marry someone else, turn me down when I chased for you, and still be able to say that?” Joohyun still was leaning on her. 

“Because I regret everything, I wasted three years, and I don’t wanna waste any more time now.” 

She raises her head. 

“Joohyun…let’s start over again. Please?” 

Joohyun stared at her, and recollects herself, and starts walking to the front door, as she touch the doorknob she stared back to Seulgi. 

“I don’t know Seulgi….I need time to think…away from you.”

“Okay.” Seulgi respectfully nodded. 

Joohyun exits the studio. 


	14. I Love You

** CHAPTER 14:  **

** I LOVE YOU  **

**AUTHOR'S SUGGESTED MUSIC BEFORE PROCEEDING:**

  * Ending Scene - IU



** HOSPITAL, EMERGENCY ROOM  **

An emergency doctor rushes to the patient that just entered the room. 

“What happened? “ The doctor asks the emergency medic who brought the patient. 

“Patient got into a car accident, we’ve applied the necessary first aid emergency protocol on their injuries, which from the looks of it are mainly in the torso, patient also sustained broken ribs and the left arm seems to be broken as well.” 

“Have you contacted their family?”

“Yes we did, they are on their way.” 

** -3 HOURS AGO- **

** SEOUL IRIS GARDEN, PAVILLION **

*Classical Music in the Background*

“Hello? Mr. Son Seungwan? I’m Taemin the owner of Gender Fluid Magazine or more known as the famous G.F. Mag, you’re photos in the September Issue is just amazing! I love it so much is it okay if I hire you for our October Issue? I mean you don’t have an exclusive contract with The Queen Magazine right?”

Seungwan wasn’t even listening to the man’s offer. He was just looking at Joohyun who felt like a beautiful stranger in the sea of famous and influential people, she has been distancing herself on Seungwan for the whole duration of the party and Seungwan doesn’t know the reason at all. 

“Mr. Son Seungwan? Well here’s my card, if you ever change your mind.” Taemin hands over a calling card to him.

“Ah, yes, thank you Mr….” 

“Lee Taemin, but I would really like it if you just called me Taemin.” He smiled and shook Seungwan’s hand. 

“Ah, okay…I’m sorry I just have to talk to someone.” 

“Not a problem, I’ll talk to you soon.” 

The two gentlemen bowed to each other and separate. 

He kept walking to follow Joohyun.

_ “What did I do? Did I say or do something stupid again?” _ He thought. 

_ “Is she finally seeing that I’m unworthy of her because of her success and money?” _ He again thought. 

“O-Opppaaaaaaaaaaa! Party’s fun right? But I can’t seem to find my chair, Sooyoungie feels a bit dizzy.” A drunken Joy interrupts and stops him from walking. 

“Sooyoung? You’re drunk.” He supported Joy who was wobbling. 

“A-ah no! No! Just a bittttt.” She giggled. 

“Lalisa-ssi?” He gently taps Lalisa who had her back turn. 

“Ah yes, oppa?” 

“Can you please help Joy get to her seat? I just have to talk to someone.” 

“Sure! Joy sunbaenim! Come on, let’s take a seat.” Lalisa calls and holds Joy to guide her to her table. 

Seungwan’s finally able to reach where Joohyun was talking and standing the numerous famous people. 

She saw him but still pretended and kept laughing while talking to some of her colleagues. 

“Joohyun what can I say! Another successful issue for The Queen Magazine?” Taeyeon a famous critic vlogger in fashion quips. 

“Thank you unnie!” Joohyun smiled. 

“Noona? Can we talk?” Seungwan whispered to her.

“Hm? What is it?” 

“Can we talk somewhere more private?” 

“Ummm, I’m kinda busy if you can just tell me now.” She smiled. 

He felt an ache on how she expressed that smile…it was so fake.

“Noona…I did an idiotic thing again didn’t I? I’m sorry.” He pouted. 

“Wh-what? No! Seungwan, stop it. I’m sorry, I’m just so busy with this and that, but no, you didn’t do anything! Don’t apologize. Just enjoy the party, okay?” She smiled again. 

_ “Why are you being so fake to me?” _ He thought to himself. 

“O-okay.” He nods as he still struggled to find an answer to his question. 

** SEOUL IRIS GARDEN, PAVILLION, GARDEN BALCONY  **

Seungwan was just so confused and stress that he kept rubbing on his neck, while taking some fresh air in the garden balcony. 

When he suddenly overhears a conversation between two socialite women, Jennie Kim and her cousin, Jisoo Kim. 

“God Jennie! Look, my post has a million likes in I.G. now!” 

“A million? I got 5m in just 2 hours.” 

“I’m jelly.” Jisoo pouts. 

“Well, that’s what you get when you feature for The Queen Magazine’s IT GIRL for the month!” Jennie proudly smiled. 

“Oh yeah about that, how did we end up in this party and you in the magazine….you and Joohyun unnie made up?” 

“Yeah, well I don’t know what’s with her this past few weeks, but she apologized and told me, to make up for what she did in L.A. she’ll feature me, so there’s that.” Jennie as she drinks her champagne in a glass. 

“What did happened in L.A.?” Jisoo asks. 

“Well, because it’s part of the past so I can tell it now, do you remember the famous artist ex that shouldn’t be name?” 

“ _Oh this one’s a famous artist-“_ Seungwan remembered Yeri’s words and slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together. 

“K-Kang Seulgi?” 

“Yeah she happened, Joohyun heard that she and her wife, Sunmi, just separated and went after to chase her, and she left me in the hotel in L.A. one morning with a cute note saying, “Let’s break up, I’m sorry”. You know what’s sad about that? Seulgi didn’t even budge and told Joohyun that she was working and fixing it with her wife, so basically she didn’t flinch when Joohyun chased her for months…and of course the wives got back together, and unnie was left alone again even losing her dignity in the process.” 

“That’s sad…wait a sec! I just remembered something! I heard from Chungha that she saw Seulgi in South Korea as early as last week girl! Apparently she’s filing a divorce from Sunmi!!!!!” Jisoo announced eagerly. 

“ **Wh-what?????** ” Jennie can only say with her mouth open. 

“Well here’s another thing, word from the street is that they saw each other yesterday again, she even went to her studio! You don’t think-“ 

“Shhhh, shut up, I just saw that cute photographer guy a few feet away from us, that’s Joohyun’s new flavor of the month! He might hear us.” Jennie whispered to Jisoo. 

Jennie notices that Seungwan was a few feet away from them. 

“I heard you…I didn’t mean to, but I heard you…I’m sorry.” He smiled. 

Seungwan leaves. 

“Poor handsome guy.” Jisoo pouts. 

“Oh well Bae Joohyun, the Heartbreaker, strikes again.” Jennie shrugs her shoulders. 

** SEOUL IRIS GARDEN, PARKING LOT  **

The party finally ended, and Seungwan was behind Joohyun, she wasn’t talking or even looking at him, she just had her back turn while walking to her car. 

“Should I follow you or stay like an abandoned dog?” Seungwan asks her coldly. 

Joohyun stops, she turns around, the fakery in her smile and stare again at Seungwan makes him feel insulted. 

“Wh-what?” 

“You’re so unfair you know, the moment I acted so distant you told me to either tell you or fix it, but you just are hiding things doing neither.” 

“Um, unnie, oppa if your gonna fight I’m just gonna take a taxi.” Yeri hesitatedly butt in. 

The lovers forgot Yeri was there with them. 

“STAY.” The two said in unison. 

Yeri followed as she becomes an involuntary witness to the fight that was about to happen. 

“What are you talking-“ Joohyun was still smiling. 

“Can you stop with the fakery? You’re making me angrier every minute with your pretentious smile.” He cuts her off.

She stopped smiling. 

“You even held my hand in the rooftop right? You said those people were in the past not in the present, but I guess not her?” Seungwan asks. 

“Yep, I have to go I don’t wanna be here, I’ll take a taxi, bye Unnie and Oppa.” 

Yeri walks away from the two, the couple finally let her go, as the fight gets deeper. 

“I’ve met with her” 

“I need a name Joohyun.” He firmly ordered her. 

“The person you kept asking, my ex, Kang Seulgi.” 

“And?” 

Joohyun does not answer. 

“You still love her?” 

Joohyun still does not answer. 

“Why won’t you answer?” 

“Let’s talk tomorrow, I can’t do this right now-“ 

“Why not? I was asking you inside the pavilion a while ago for us to talk, and you said whatever I had to say, to tell you inside the party right there and then, so why can’t you say what you’re about to say, now?” 

“Seungwan please.” 

“I’ve asked you many times, you chose not to talk about it, so I am not giving you a chance to get inside that fucking car, like nothing happened, you’ve been avoiding this the whole time. So why not talk about it now?” 

Joohyun sighs and stares at Seungwan. 

“She told me she still loves me, and wants me back.” 

“How about you?” 

“I don’t know.”

“No, you do know…you’re just too shy to tell me tonight…that’s why you were treating me like a stranger right?” 

“No! That’s not-“ 

“Then what? Explain to me why you were avoiding me?”

She pauses for a minute. 

“I want to take a break…to think.” Joohyun can’t believe she just said it. 

“Why?” 

“You were right, I avoided stuff…I avoided it…but deep inside I knew the moment Seulgi came back, and would admit she still loved me and wanted me back my mind I wouldn’t be able to think properly….I just need time to think Seungwan.” 

“I won’t accept that...if you wanna think I _can_ be there, isn’t that what couples do? They help each other?” Seungwan replied. 

“That’s why I wanted to talk about this tomorrow just look at us.” She showed an empty laugh. 

“You talk, she confessed, maybe there was something else you’re still hiding?” 

“There was nothing else! Don’t you trust me?”

“At this very moment…yes I don’t!” 

“Why?” A hurt Joohyun asks. 

“Because you lied….when I wanted to be there, you hid…you chose too, I asked and you refused, I waited, but you never told me…now you’re avoiding me and asking for a break?” 

Joohyun was not looking at Seungwan whose eyes didn’t stray away from her. 

“You hid her identity-“ 

“Well you could’ve just ask anyone, who was she, why didn’t you?” She scoffs. 

“BECAUSE I WAN T IT T O COME FROM YOU !” She was startled as he starts to shout angrily. 

“I believed in you so I wanted it to come from you, is that fucking hard to understand?” He scoffed. 

“You hid the fact that you still have feelings for her, you hid the fact you’ve met her, you hid the fact that she wanted to get back together. To think I was expecting at least you’d tell me-“ 

“You shouldn’t expect too much, the Joohyun you saw was a fake, this is the real beautiful Joohyun, weak, a liar, coward and trash.” She was glaring but it seems like she was just trying not to cry. 

Seungwan can’t believe this Joohyun that he was seeing, at this time he wanted to smoke again, he needed it bad, but he resorts in gripping his waist with his two hands to control his overwhelming emotions. 

“Really, you’ll go with that?” A shock Seungwan reacts. 

She was fuming as they glare at each other. 

“ Once .” He blurts out. 

“What?” Joohyun strongly asks as she wanted to act tough at the puzzling question. 

“You said _I love you_ to me once.” He painfully smiled. 

“I said it to you many times…but I heard you only say it once…that’s why I remember it so clearly…. that’s why I wait, trust, and expect Joohyun…because you told me you l o v e me.” His voice getting weak. 

Seungwan’s bit his lip to try to stop his tears but he failed which made them flow endlessly on his face. 

“Even if it w a s st il l o n c e . “ He weakly continued. 

Joohyun was staying silent. 

“But still I love you, and part of loving you is always choosing you even if you become a bit annoying….so I’m staying, if you’re asking for a break _to think_ I won’t accept it-“ 

“SEUNGWAN you ask me what I wanted! Now you’re saying no? Why did you even ask! “Now even Joohyun is shouting. 

He stayed silent for a minute. 

“Because no one breaks up to think and then comes back to you.” He’s tears flow again as he answered Joohyun. 

“They think, so that they can test the waters with someone else, and when they finally “ _think_ ” they either come back because it didn’t work out or they regret the decision to test the waters.” 

“That’s not true, you know I love you...and would never do that.” Joohyun’s tears are now flowing uncontrollably too. 

“Do you? Or did you just say that because you tried replacing her with me?”

“No!” She shakes her head as she wiped her own tears. 

“If there’s one thing I’m sure about you, is I never used you to forget her…I love you because of you Seungwan.” She tried assuring Seungwan. 

Seungwan gathers himself, and wipes the tears from his face and starts looking at Joohyun again, he walks toward her, and he touches her face, and stared eye to eye with her. 

“Tell me why you love me -don’t think about the fond memories of me, -of us. Tell me why you love this Seungwan right now, the one that’s cursing, crying and shouting at you?” 

She was not able to answer when her secretary finally interrupts the silence. 

“Ma’am Joohyun, I’m sorry for interrupting but Ms. Yeri…she’s um…she was rushed into the Seoul Hospital…apparently the taxi she rode, was involved in a car collision-“ 

** -BACK TO PRESENT- **

** SEOUL HOSPITAL, PRIVATE WAITING ROOM **

Joohyun and Seungwan was sitting beside each other not a word spoken but Seungwan held her hand, and she kept on squeezing on it. 

“That should’ve been me, I’m nothing but a selfish woman, if I just became honest and talked it out with you as soon as possible, this would have never happen to Yerim-“

“Stop it, let’s just talk later…let’s focus on Yeri okay?” 

He flashed an assuring smile at Joohyun. 

“Noona!” 

“Joohyun!” 

Her stepmother and Johnny arrived in the waiting room, they embrace, Seungwan stood and bowed to them. 

“Who’s this handsome man, noona?” Johnny winks at Seungwan who flashes a polite smile. 

“Stop that, Young-ho.” His mother told him, and he bows in forgiveness. 

“Yerim’s injuries, don’t worry they have the best doctors here, Joohyun, it’s just a quick small operation.” Her stepmom was trying to re-assure Joohyun who looked even more tired and worried than Yerim’s mother. 

“Mom! It’s not, they said Yerim has suffered internal bleeding inside her brain they need to do long hours of operation-“ 

“Young-ho stop it.” The stepmom shushes her son. 

“Joohyun I’m sorry for pushing Yerim to intern in your company, go home now you must be tired. I’ll talk with your father, this is my fault-“ She was cut off by Joohyun. 

“N-no, I want to stay mom…I need to make sure Yerim will be fine.” Joohyun insists. 

“We’ll call and text don’t worry, didn’t you just have that event for your magazine, your tired just look at yourself.” Her worried stepmother attempts to fix Joohyun’s hair and face. 

“It’s fine.” She flashed an assuring smile. 

“Noona, dad’s gonna be here…” A concerned Johnny tells Joohyun and knowing how their father, that statement should be a warning already. 

“It’s fine, I can handle it.” She sighed. 

“Joohyun, you know how angry your father can get especially when it’s about Yerim…so let me face your father.” Her stepmother again reiterates. 

“Mom, stop defending me, this is my fault, you’ll just end up putting another layer of concealer to cover you tired bruise face, but he’ll still be mad at me and will get every chance to show it to me.” Joohyun suddenly blurts out. 

Her stepmother froze as she can’t debate with what Joohyun just said. 

“Don’t worry Noona, I’ll defend you.” Johnny steps up and even stands straight. 

“You even sure you can do that? Last time your father was angry with you, you even hid in the wine cellar.” Her mother quips. 

“Why is that old man’s so pissed with us? Because I’m gay and noona’s a bisexual deviant?” Johnny snickered. 

“President, here we are.” The secretary of Joohyun’s father announces as he opened the room, and Johnny can only rush to hide behind his mother. 

Her father looked like the cliché cold hearted C.E.O.s you see in a kdrama, he had his black and grey short hair gelled back, his wrinkled and lined face served as a symbol for his many years expertise in the business, his stare could kill and with being the smallest man in the room he managed to look the tallest. He completed the looked by wearing a simple yellow polo and cream pants with expensive leather loafers. 

He was actually handsome, and anyone can see the similarities he inherited to his daughter, Joohyun. 

“Why are the faggots here?” He said in a deep voice as he entered the room and stared disgustingly at his children. 

He coldly stared at Joohyun, the woman who always stood strong, tall and confident in Seungwan’s eyes, was replaced by a little girl who looked like she just broke something in the house and was preparing to get a beating from her father. 

He approach Joohyun, and was observing her from head to toe. 

“Why are you still here?” He ask a chilling question to Joohyun. 

“D-dad I’m sorry-“ 

“Ah!” She can only say in reaction. 

Joohyun’s apology was cut off by a hard slap that even echoed in the private waiting room, she might have fallen to her knees if not for Seungwan who was behind her, who catch Joohyun in time, she rubbed her bruised cheek as the pain started to hurt her whole face. 

Her stepmom, Johnny and the staff knew they just have to look away when this happened, because no one succeeded in stopping her father whenever he got upset…especially when it’s Joohyun. 

“I asked you one thing! That is to take care of your sister and this happened!” 

He was nursing his hand because even he, felt the pain of slapping Joohyun that hard, he kept looking at Joohyun who didn’t have any reaction at all. 

“Well what do I expect? Your nothing but bad luck to me.” He scoff and showed a sarcastic smile. 

“Your bad luck even rubbed off to the only normal child I have.” He stared at Joohyun as if she had an infectious disease. 

He points and swayed his index finger at Joohyun in order to belittle her.

“If your sister dies or suffer a permanent injury, I just have you to blame.” He warned her as if he was not even talking to his own flesh and blood. 

“But you know this incident just proves I’m always right, the moment you came out of your mother’s dead womb you’ve been nothing but such a pain in the ass.” He moves his hand to rub the itch from his chin. 

“ I did not kill your wife .” Joohyun says in her breath while looking down. 

“What? Speak up mute, I didn’t hear you.” He commanded. 

“I said, I didn’t kill your wife.” She answers, as she wiped the blood that came out of her mouth that would explain how strong her father’s slap was. 

“What?” Her father sarcastically laughed. 

“You know that…I didn’t kill her…do you think I wished to be born? Especially to a father like you?”

She stared at her father with anger, a rare occasion of them looking eye to eye. 

“So stop blaming me…” Her tears flowed from her face. 

“…Stop BLAMING me fo r things I CAN’T CONTROL! ” Joohyun shouts and her voice echoed in the private waiting room. 

“Why you arrogant, fucker-“ 

Her father was about to land his hand again on Joohyun as she closed her eyes she heard the slap landing on someone else. 

“Oh, how heroic of you.” He stared at Seungwan, who didn’t even flinch from the slap. 

“S-Seungwan.” Joohyun sees Seungwan taking the hit for her. 

“Stop it please….stop.” Seungwan coldy stared back at the old man. 

“Joohyun loves Yerim so much, she’s the last person who wanted Yerim to get hurt, in fact Joohyun would even switch places with her if it meant saving Yerim…I know your hurting too sir, but please…just stop at least for tonight….you already hurt her with your hand and words…”

The mysterious person stared at him, as if Seungwan didn’t care about his power, his money or status, and that made him scared for the first time in a long while. 

“Don’t  _ever_ try to land that hand on Joohyun again.” Seungwan glared. 

If her father landed that hand again on Joohyun, he knew that Seungwan would do something to him he would instantly regret. 

“Tsk, your new boy toy’s brave isn’t he?” He hissed as he stared at Joohyun. 

“Honey why don’t we wait by the next room.” His wife attempts to diffuse the situation and they finally leave. 

** SEOUL HOSPITAL, PRIVATE WAITING ROOM  **

“Joohyun want do you want? You haven’t eaten anything.” She was sitting in silence, as Seungwan crouches to face her. 

“Joohyunnie?” Seungwan smiled at her. 

_ “What did I do to deserve to have such a loving person?” _ She asks herself as she stared at the kind Seungwan. 

_ “Defending and staying with a weak, liar, unsure, coward woman like me.”  _ She continued to ask herself. 

She carefully grabs him by the collar of his suit and leans her head on it. 

“I’m sorry….I’m really sorry.” She begins to cry again. 

“I’m the one who’s sorry, you beg to talk to tomorrow, and I just had to feel important tonight and look what happened?” He was fighting back his tears. 

“But  _ y _ _ ou _ are important.” She weakly replied as her tears kept flowing from her face. 

“Let’s talk tomorrow….Yeri needs to see you looking good when she wakes up, you know how sharp her tongue is. “ As he tries to make Joohyun laugh. 

She continued to cry. 

“You know…if I have to say one thing, your slap is harder than your old guy.” He attempts on a joke again. 

She looks at him, he was still smiling at Joohyun, and her uncontrollable crying makes her snot come out of her nose. 

“What the Joohyun.” He finally giggled. 

Her unintentional snot, somehow lightens the mood for a bit. 

“D-Don’t look at me!” She was smiling and crying at the same time. 

“Yahhh, it’s fine, it happens.” 

She wanted to hide but Seungwan took his handkerchief and wiped it for her. 

It was the best metaphor for finally showing Seungwan her whole ugly side, but he still smiled and stared lovingly at her, as he wiped her face. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, painful tears brings that out, that’s called being a normal human being.” 

** SEOUL HOSPITAL, PRIVATE WAITING ROOM **

** 10:37 AM ( ** 8 hours since Yerim’s operation **)**

“Ms. Bae Yerim’s operation is a success, we were able to remove all the internal bleeding in her brain before it even became a dangerous blood clot, she’s an amazing patient, she might wake up anytime soon, also…good thing her ribs and left hand only suffered minor fractures, in just a few months she can move and party again.” 

The doctor joke but only Johnny laugh, while the others were too sad, angry and tired. 

“A-anways, I have to leave now, me and my team will monitor on Ms. Bae every hour to make sure her situation continues to get better.” 

“Thank you doctor.” Yerim’s father thanked and bowed to the doctor. 

He exits to the door with his staff, without saying goodbye to his wife and his other children, in the private waiting room. 

“Joohyun, rest now, Yerim’s fine, I’ll stay here with her along with Johnny.” 

Joohyun nods. 

“Thank you….and I’m sorry mom for this.” She apologizes. 

“Joohyun, what did I say? You rest, stop beating yourself up, I’m the one who apologized to you, if you keep doing this, and I’ll cook chicken meals only when you visit me.” She pouted. 

Joohyun finally smiles. 

“Okay, thank you mom.” 

The two women hug. 

Johnny winks at Seungwan again, who can only look away with the awkwardness. 

“We haven’t been introduce properly.” Joohyun’s stepmom holds her hand to shake. 

“S-Son Seungwan ma’am.” He bowed and shake her hand. 

“Seungwan-ssi, thank you for staying with Joohyun.” She smiled at him. 

“Seungwan hyung! Thank you for being here, you’re the only thing that made this family drama bearable.” Johnny was about to go for a hug when is mother grabs him by the collar.

“Yah, don’t be too friendly with Seungwan-ssi! You might scare him!” His mother shouts. 

Seungwan gives his hand to shake to Johnny, and they flash a smile at each other. 

“Noona, if you break up can I have-“ 

“Joohyun and Seungwan leave, both of you need time to rest.” The matriarch orders them. 

** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, LIVING ROOM  **

( **AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC:** Ending Scene – IU) 

Joohyun was still holding Seungwan’s hand as they enter the condo, when he suddenly stops by the door, he tries to let go of his hand but Joohyun does not let go of him. 

“Go take a bath or rest. I will see you in the morning, we visit Ye-“ 

“No, stay here.”

“Joohyun.” 

“Stay here…please…don’t leave…I don’t wanna break up, I regret saying it, and I am stupid, a coward and a liar. I’m sorry, I love you and will love you, if I have to say it everytime-“

“Joohyun you were right, we both need time to think-

“I love you.” 

“I only said those words last night because I was mad…but-“ 

“I love you” 

“I think you were right-“

“I love you…why can’t you hear  m e s a ying it ? I lov e you Seungwan.” Her voice weakens as she struggled to speak without crying again. 

She looked at Seungwan, his silent tired eyes stared at her. 

“This is precisely why we need to take a break.” Seungwan answered as he was trying to hold back from crying as well. 

She knew it was wrong to say she loves Seungwan now even if it was true, with the things that happened the whole night, and yet she can’t help it, she feared and knew that if she let go of Seungwan right now, things will permanently change between them. 

She tried holding back her tears and now holds his hand tighter than she can, but Joohyun’s tears can no longer be controlled and now flow endlessly. 

“Didn’t you say you’ll always choose me? So why are you leaving me?” 

“I’m not, I was wrong to say that last night, choosing you sometimes mean choosing what’s best for you right now….I know you love me…I know I do, I never doubted that…but you still have unresolved feelings for Seulgi right? You said it yourself, you can’t think properly since she came back.” 

Seungwan clears his throat in the bid to fight his weak tears. 

“You’d be lying again if you think that didn’t go away just because of Yerim’s accident. And…I can’t help but feel that you don’t want me to go because you are only scared-“

“ I am scared! I’m scared of losing you Seungwan ! I know if I don’t fight now I’ll lose someone important and special today!” 

Her crying echoed through the whole first floor of her condo, that it felt like a woman was crying over a dead love one, Seungwan begins to embrace her to comfort her. 

His embrace wasn’t warm or comforting at all to Joohyun…and she didn’t know why. 

“That’s what I was doing last night too Joohyun, I was being scared, and we need to be brave because whether we like it or not, _things will change_ , we just don’t know if it’s going to be bad or good…you need to be brave…I need to be brave” Seungwan smiled at her. 

“Because you were right we need the thinking away from each other for a while, because we rushed this…I rushed you…you were still healing from things, and I rushe d you Joohyu n, I’ m sor ry.” Seungwan failed and his eyes started to flow the endless tears too. 

“Y-You said thinking was for people who wanted to test the waters.” She now holds tight of him by the shoulder, still attempting to reason with the faltering Seungwan. 

“I was mad, that’s not true most of the time, we just think to clear our heads out, and I trust you, so trust me too please?” 

Seungwan moves away from the tight embrace and looks at Joohyun. 

“Hey, I told you I’d still be here right? Listen, if you choose me, I’d make sure to work harder in loving you a 100x before-“

“You don’t have to-“ She shakes her head as she interrupts Seungwan and wiped his tears while still trying to convince him. 

But Seungwan cuts her off again to hold her face with his hands as he stared at her and her to him. 

“And, if-  if you decide to go back to Seulgi, I’ll accept that too, is it gonna hurt? Of course, but I’ll accept it, but for now since you have no clear answer, I’ll stay here and wait with respect…Okay?” 

“You were sure of us remember? You said you didn’t want to break up last night…” Her tears soak the hands that were holding her, and Seungwan wipes them with his hands as he looked at her. 

“I know…but I realize I need to step back too, because I love you and I want you to choose me not because I told you to choose....but a Joohyun who knows who she wants.” 

Seungwan gives her another cold embrace. 

She now knew why the hugs were neither warm nor comforting….because it was an embrace that wanted to break away from her. 


	15. A Stormy Blue Monday (Part 1)

** CHAPTER 15:  **

** A STORMY BLUE MONDAY  **

** (PART 1)  **

** SEOUL HOSPITAL, YERI’S ROOM **

“Don’t you just love the rain?” Yeri asks Seungwan as she kept staring at the dark blue sky that seems to be grieving about the break up two people too. 

“Did your sister visit-“ 

“Visit me? She's on her way, you ask that oppa already.” Yeri smiled. 

“O-oh yeah.” Seungwan laughs. 

“You ate already?” He changes the topic. 

“I told you I did…like for the 3rd time now, didn’t I?” Yeri laughs at Seungwan. 

“Oh- Oh yeah.” Seugnwan flashed a tired smile. 

“Oppa, get some sleep, I’m fine…you didn’t have to come to be honest, I deserve this for being stupid.” Yeri was trying to alleviate his mood. 

“Yah, stop that, I’m the one that should apologize to you, because of our lousy fight you had to take that taxi…and-“ 

He stopped talking, Seungwan was really just feeling tired of the recent events. 

“Ugh, oppa your face is more painful than my injuries, if you keep showing it I have to ask you to leave!” She pouted again at Seungwan. 

“But you know you’re tired heartbroken unshaved look really looks handsome.” She tries to cheer him up. 

“Yerim-ah…I’m sorry.” Seungwan showed a sad pout. 

“I know we have this Tom and Jerry thing going on oppa, but I swear if I was able to move properly I would’ve hold you already and told you its fine…and I’m sorry too…besides no one planned for this to happened right?” 

She smiled at Seungwan. 

“Yah don’t apologize-“ 

“And..thank you for visiting me…and always being there for unnie.” 

Seungwan wanted to cry. 

“Aish, oppa you gonna cry? Really just leave the room!” 

“I-I’m not! There was just something in my eye!”

“By the way…where’s unnie? She texted me and said she’s on the way...” She pouted. 

Seungwan awkwardly laughs like he knew the answer to Yeri’s question. 

** -10 HOURS AGO- **

** SEUNGWAN’S APARMENT, HALLWAY **

It was in the middle of night; 11 hours since Seungwan and Joohyun took a break. 

A loud banging by a mysterious woman on his door interrupts his sullen mood.

“S-Sheungwan ah! Sheungwan ah! Why won’t chu answer my callsh and texts?!!!!” 

It was Joohyun, she seems to be drunk from the slurring and intonation of her voice. 

“Sheungwannnnnnnn…..I know we took a break….but you won’t answer my calls-texts!!!!” Joohyun now was crying while pounding on the door. 

Seungwan who was sleeping already with his messy hair and half opened eyes opens the door. 

“N-noona?” 

“ **Gorrrrrgeous** Seungwan ah!” She jumps for an embrace and begins to cry. 

“You won’t answer my calls and texts…..I was worried…”

“I’m sorry noona, I was…asleep….and are you drunk?” 

“W-what? Me? D-drunk?.....” She stares at him for a few silent minutes. 

“J-just…a….bit…..Sheungwannie…it made the pain and crying stop whenever I took a shot…so….I did!” She smiled and giggled. 

“How did you….did you drive alone?” A concern Seungwan asks. 

“Shhhhh….I know that wash dangeroushhhh…and we took a break, but I was worried…you didn’t answer my calls and….wait…what was…that…..” 

“T-texts?” 

“Yes!!!! That’s right texts!” 

His next door neighbor, an old lady comes out of her door.

“HEY! CAN YOU SHUT UP! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!” She shouted to the ex-lovebirds. 

“WHY DON’T YOU SHUT UP!? I KNOW WE BROKE UP BUT I WAS WORRIED!!!!” She glared and shouted at the old woman. 

“WHAT?! DO YOU THINK BY JUST S-STARING AT ME LIKE that I-I will be intimidated….” 

The old woman started strong, but as she saw Joohyun walking towards her, the old woman’s voice started to tremble.

“Ah! I’m sorry! I’m gonna take her inside now. “ 

Seungwan takes her by her arms and drags Joohyun inside his apartment. 

“No! No! Seungwannie let me just talk to this old lady-“ Joohyun was trying to pull away from Seungwan’s grab. 

“I’m sorry! She’s a bit drunk!” 

He bowed as he took her inside. 

** SEUNGWAN’S APARMENT, KITCHEN/ LIVING ROOM **

Seungwan is preparing a tea for Joohyun. 

“S-Seungwan what are you doing?” 

She was sitting by the table where Seungwan was fixing her drink. 

“Noona, you have to drink this tea, I wanted to fix you cup of coffee but I remembered you don’t like it.” He says in an indifferent tone. 

Joohyun was drunk and she knew it, but she also knew that 11 hours without seeing Seungwan felt like ages, and she just wanted to see his face again…even if it was selfish of her to just crash his apartment instead of thinking properly. 

“Ah I called Jo Kwon hyung to drive you back to your condo so-“ 

“Can you not do it while you have your back turn?...P-please?” She was crying again.

This weird request makes him stop whatever he was doing, he turns around and sees Joohyun who was fighting herself from her tears. 

“I….I just….I don’t like it when you have your back turn….you feel like a stranger.” Joohyun wipes the tears as Seungwan was just standing by his counter staring at her and kept holding his hands. 

“Okay.” He answered as they both awkwardly stared at each other. 

Seungwan finally looks away because he was actually trying not to cry again. 

“T-thank you, Seungwannie….I’m r-really…I’m s-so-sorry….I was just…worried…..I’m…” Joohyun stopped talking. 

She fell from her chair and Seungwan catches her in time. 

“N-Noona!” 

She fell asleep. 

He carries her by the couch and starts fixing her hair and stares at the beautiful, drunken, asleep sight. 

He wanted to distance himself from her, so she can think, he can think. 

Although they both truly love each other, he also knows she has a lot of things to fix…that only Joohyun can do for herself. 

But he knew only a fool wouldn’t be touch by her desperate gesture, a bit worrying and dumb, but still.

He stops fixing her hair and sits on the floor beside the couch, where drunk Joohyun is sleeping. 

“Why are you making it hard to think for the both us?” Seungwan painfully smiled and finally cried his eyes out. 

** -BACK TO THE PRESENT-  **

** HOSPITAL, PARKING LOT, INSIDE JOOHYUN’S CAR **

“Yep, thank you for driving me home, Secretary Jo. Yes, I did, I saw the tea you made and the hangover medicine…thank you. I’ll see you in the office.” 

She massages her temples as she remembered Drunk Joohyun from last night, the desperate phone calls, texts, the crying, the banging on Seungwan’s door, the shouting…fighting with his neighbor-

“Joohyun! You embarrassing stupid drunk!” She bit her lip in annoyance with herself. 

A ring on her phone finally stops her from her judging her embarrassing drunken self. 

“H-Hello?” 

“Joohyun it’s me, where are you? Are you already in the hospital?” Seulgi ask. 

“Y-yeah, I am.” 

** HOSPITAL, ENTRANCE  **

Joohyun exited the elevator to see Seulgi waiting by the entrance, she saw her holding some flowers, she didn’t want to approach Seulgi but she saw Joohyun already.

“Joohyun!” She runs toward her direction. 

“Ah, Seulgi, morning.” Her weak hangover voice greeted the younger woman. 

Seulgi smiled and handed her the flowers. 

“Yah.” She tells Seulgi as if she knew what she was trying to do. 

“If you’re thinking this is for you it’s not, I’m giving them to Yerim, I just wanted you to hold them, because I’m too shy to give it to her.” 

Joohyun laugh and finally takes the flowers. 

** HOSPITAL, YERI’S ROOM  **

Seungwan is putting the fruits he peeled and cut for Yeri in the mini fridge. 

“I’ll leave now okay?” 

“Alright, thank you oppa.” 

Seungwan wanted to embrace or kiss Yeri like what an elder sister/brother would do for their little sister in this trying time, but it felt awkward and Yeri sensed it. 

“Fine, you can kiss two of your fingers and place them on my forehead.” 

Seungwan smiled and complied. 

“Okay, I’ll visit you again…maybe after work.” 

“No! Oppa get some rest, then visit me, seriously your face is getting uglier by minute….also tell Sooyoung unnie to visit me, I want her to order that drink I want.” Yeri pouts again as if she was just pretending to say that so Seungwan will rest. 

“She’ll visit after work she told me.” 

He flashed another sad smile. 

As Seungwan about to leave the room, Joohyun and Seulgi enter it, he sees the bouquet she’s holding. 

Joohyun sees him staring at the flowers. 

“S-Seungwan, this flowers it’s not what you think-“ 

“Noona you don’t have to explain, we’re taking a break remember? I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.” He politely smiled to her. 

His polite smile made Joohyun’s heart ache. 

“Hello you must be Ms. Kang Seulgi? I’m Son Seungwan.” Seungwan offers his hand to shake. 

“A-ah, hello to you too Mr. Son Seungwan.” 

The two ex-lovers of Joohyun shakes their hands. 

“I have to go to work now.” As he bids farewell to them. 

“Yerim-ah, get well soon.” He and Yeri smile at each other before he leaves. 

Joohyun wanted to chase Seungwan…but she remembered his words in her condo, and her actions last night that she feared he might get fed up with her, so she stopped herself. 

“Yerim-ah! Still know me?” Seulgi jokes. 

Yeri glares at Seulgi. 

“I know who you are, you’re the reason I took the taxi and became like this.” Yeri said with nonchalance. 

“Yah, Yerim-ah.” Joohyun pouted. 

“I’m sorry Yerim.” Seulgi’s smile disappeared and bowed.

“T-this flowers are for you!” She then holds Joohyun's hand where the flower was and announced to Yeri. 

“Okay, thank you, for giving me Joohyun unnies flowers~ …Anything else?” 

“Bae Yerimmmmm.” Joohyun pleads. 

“What?” Yeri glared again. 

The room was filled with silence until Seulgi’s phone rings. 

“Ah, unnie I have to take this.” 

As Seulgi leaves the room, Yerim spoke.

“What the unnie? Kang Seulgi again? Tsk.” Yeri snickered as if she wants to slap her older sister to wake up, if she didn’t have a cast on her arm and she was able to move her upper body properly. 

“She wanted to visit you that’s all.” Joohyun answered. 

“Yeah sure.” Yeri added like she knew Seulgi’s intentions.

Yeri begins to laugh. 

“But you know for a moment I thought I should’ve ordered some popcorn! This is some 21st century love triangle!” 

“What are you talking about Yerimah!” A stress Joohyun pouts at her sister.

Joohyun walks over, and sits next to her. 

“Seriously are you feeling a bit better now?” Joohyun stared only at Yeri. 

Yeri’s smile suddenly vanishes. 

“I am…unnie…I’m sorry…” 

“What the? Why are you apologizing! I’m the one who should apologize to you!” Joohyun was struggling not to cry. 

“I know what happened Johhny oppa told me…I’m sorry…because of me, Dad’s angry with you again…and he slapped you and Seungwan oppa….and then you broke up.” 

Yeri’s tears flow from her face. 

“I know I’m in no position to tell you what to do…but I prefer dumb cute Seungwan oppa….please just stop being so crazy with Seulgi unnie, leave her in the past…” Yeri’s tears keep flowing and Joohyun wipes them. 

“I’m sorry.” She added knowing it was still Joohyun who decides in the end. 

“Yahhhh, I told you I’m the one who’s sorry! Why do you keep apologizing?” Joohyun was tearing crazy. 

“Seriously I’m tired of crying Yerim-ah, stop it!” 

Joohyun rushes to wipe her tears and Yeri’s again. 

“We’re just taking a break to think, we didn’t permanently separate. Okay?” Joohyun sniffs. 

“H-he’s not doing fine just so you know…Seungwan oppa might look like he had together, but he was really out of it, he kept checking where he’s glasses were when he was already wearing them, or kept asking me questions that he already asked, then apologizes because he remembered he already asks those questions… he’s really an unintentional comedian.” Yeri finally ends with a joke. 

Joohyun didn’t speak but was listening to her sister intently. 

“Oppa, kept asking questions like, has your unnie visited already? Has your unnie eaten yet? Is she wearing the appropriate clothes, she might get a cold. Honestly it feels like he went here thinking you were the patient and not me.” Yeri tried making a joke again.

Joohyun can only show a polite smile. 

** HOSPITAL, HALLWAY  **

As Seulgi was about to answer her phone the call got disconnected, she suddenly sees Seungwan waiting for the elevator. 

** HOSPITAL, CAFETERIA **

“Thank you for the coffee. 

“So I heard from Joohyun that we are the same age?” 

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah, so we’re Birth Year friends?” Seulgi smiled, Seungwan only stared at her. 

“You seem like good person, Seulgi-ssi, but let me just tell you this, I love Joohyun I am not giving up on her until she tells me too.” 

“That’s good, because I intend to do the same thing too…also I never lose.” Seulgi boastfully claims as she takes a sip of her coffee. 

“Let’s see about that.” An annoyed and petty Seungwan says on his breathe. 

“What was that?” Seulgi innocently asked. 

“L-let’s shake on it?” Seungwan smiled at his birth year friend. 

“Sure.” Seulgi offers her hand. 

_ “Never lose? Smiling like you’re some cute bear? What an annoying bitc-“  _ His hateful mind is interrupted when Seulgi shouted. 

“Ah! Seungwan-ssi!” Seulgi cries in pain, as Seungwan realizes what he has done. 

He crushed /shook her hand too much, and forgot his undeniable strength as Male Seungwan over cute Seulgi. 

“Seulgi-ssi! I’m sorry!” He lets go, and in his panic blows her hand as if she was burned not crushed from their handshake. 

“Ya-yah, you’re funny!” Seulgi laughed. 

Seungwan wondered for a bit why she laughed when a minute ago she almost cried from the pain. 

_ “Yep something about the water here in Seoul makes people go weird. _ ” He thought. 

“I’m sorry Seulgi-ssi.” He pouted. 

“Just call me Seulgi and I’ll call you Seungwan okay? I’d offer you a handshake Seungwan, but I think a thumbs up to each other is s-safer.” She laughed as she shows her thumbs to Seungwan. 

“Okay…S-Seulgi.” As he does the thumbs up too. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE, CAFETERIA  **

Seungwan enters the cafeteria, when a bunch of women and men run towards him as if they are journalists asking answers for a shocking headline. 

“Oppa! Is it true you broke up with the EDITOR-IN-CHIEF?” Nayeon the Social Media expertise of the company, eagerly asks. 

“Wh-what? How did you know that?!” Seungwan can only ask as he freaked out with the speed of the news. 

“It was not me!” Jo Kwon, Joohyun’s assistant, defensively answered. 

“So it is true!” Wheein the online website director joins in. 

“Wh-what, no we just gave each other some space!” Seungwan replied. 

“Let me fill that space oppa!” Another female employee rush to him, Joy’s secretary, Sana. 

“Yah! Stop that, if anyone’s gonna fill that space it’s me! Seungwan-ssi, here’s a homemade lunch just for you!” Jo Kwon pushes Sana and tries to give it to Seungwan. 

“Yah! Stop it! Seungwan oppa I have reservations for the most exclusive and expensive restaurant in Gangnam wanna eat there?” Lalisa, the Events and Social Director elbows Jo Kwon and flashes her phone that confirmed the reservation. 

“I just wanna comfort you can that be enough????” Nayeon starts clinging to Seungwan’s arm. 

Seungwan just froze in panic, as the men and women fight over him. 

“Nayeon unnie that’s borderline harassment!” Sana, pulls her away from Seungwan. 

“Ow that hurt!” Nayeon shouted. 

“I know something that will hurt too.” Lalisa smiled. 

Lalisa starts dragging Sana, Nayeon joins in, Jo Kwon tries to push the other unnamed male and female employees. 

“I just want to have my lunch.” Seungwan begged and pouted but no one listened as they started to fight among themselves. 

“I’m the one who’s having lunch with Seungwan oppaaaaa!!!!” 

Wheein jumps from the table and seems to have land on someone’s back. 

Seungwan can only run away from the horror. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE,CORNER  **

“I think he went there!” 

“No, I know he’s hiding somewhere here!” 

“No stupid I saw Seungwan oppa go to the rooftop!” 

The crowd of men and women start their move and runs toward the rooftop, a figure comes out of the corner, it was Seungwan, he just wanted to eat his lunch but for some reason the lovely flock he had before turn into hungry frenzied shark out for blood. 

“If you’re hiding from Joohyun unnie, your ex-girlfriend, she already left for lunch.” 

“Aish!” 

Crouching Seungwan sees Joy leaning on him, and he stands. 

Joy notices Seungwan’s messy hair, eyebags and unshaven beard. 

“Atleast fix your hair oppa.” As she takes her hand to fix his hair. 

“You know?” 

“Everyone in the office knows, Jo Kwon oppa told us, he saw you and Joohyun unnie, everything….from the parking lot fight to Drunk Joohyun in your apartment last night.” 

Seungwan’s stomach was grumbling. 

“I wasn’t hiding from Joohyun…there’s chaos inside the cafeteria…I might end up in the hospital too if I tried to eat there.” 

“Okay let’s go.”

“W-where?” 

“Let’s eat outside.” 

“It’s raining.” 

“I brought my car.” Joy smiled. 

Seungwan realizes she was wearing his old jacket, the one he stole after giving it to Joohyun. 

“Yah, isn’t that my jacket?” 

“Yes, let me borrow it, besides you’re a man now you can’t fit this anymore.” She grab Seungwan. 

“Woah I didn’t notice you were carrying two camera bags…perfectionist much?”

“No dummy, this one’s broken I’m getting it fix today.” 

As the elevator opens Joohyun is seen standing alone in the elevator. 

Distant cool Joohyun looked so lovely in her blue and white patterned dress. 

“Oh, annyeong unnie!” Sooyoung greeted as the two stare awkwardly at each other. 

Sooyoung who was grabbing Seugnwan notices he was not moving. 

“Oppa, come on, I thought you were not hiding from unnie?” 

He wanted to choke Sooyoung for disclosing it, but finally gets in the elevator. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE, ELEVATOR **

“Hi.” Joohyun gently greets Seungwan. 

“Hello, noona.” Seungwan bows at her. 

Joy notices that Joohyun has been deeply staring at her or at THE jacket female Seungwan gave to Joohyun that she was wearing, and decides to tease the two. 

“Oppa! Thank you for lending this jacket! This is the perfect cold day to wear this right? Just know in this colder times, I wear this and think of you wrapping…your…. _hot_ …cute body….on me~” 

Joy hugs herself and stares at Seungwan with cringy lust. 

“Yah! Why are you acting weird, don’t make me hurl what I ate for breakfast at you.” Seungwan shouts. 

“Hurl it to me then!” She teases with her lips attempting for a kiss. 

He flicks Joy on the forehead. 

“Ow! Oppa!” Joy pouts being a tad extra today.

After their flirty play, Joy feels a bit weird and touches her lips. 

_ “Why does my mouth taste like blood?” _ Joy wondered. 

As she turns around she sees Joohyun’s glare that felt like she was stabbing Joy to death. 

Thank god the elevator already stop at the basement parking and Joy runs for her life. 

“Oppa wait for me there, I’ll just get my car!” The youngest dashes off. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE, BASEMENT PARKING **

He sees Joohyun standing next to him, he tried looking at her but when he felt her moving her eyes towards him, he looks away. 

“Seungwan.” 

“Ah! Y-yes..noona?” 

"I'm having lunch with Seulgi." 

He looks at her and sees she's staring at him like she was asking for permission from him. 

"Yah noona, you don't have to say it to me, again were on a break so-" 

"I know...on a break...but I just want to tell you that, I'm still thinking so please wait for me." After talking to Seungwan, Joohyun suddenly becomes shy and stares away from him too. 

"Okay." Seungwan taps Joohyun's hand with his fingers. 

Joohyun felt startled but melted from his simple touch. 

“Be careful with the rain." She taps his hand back. 

He finally look at her, but she was now staring at the floor. 

“You too….noona, also, don’t worry I’ll get the jacket from Joy-“ 

A car horn from an orange Mercedez- Benz interrupts them, as the window lowers he realizes it’s Seulgi. 

“Joohyun…oh Seungwan! You’re here too?” 

“ _Too? Why? Would you have done something to Joohyun if I was not here?!_ ” Seungwan thought as he gritted his teeth when he saw her. 

“Seulgi, **my friend**!” He waves at her. 

Seulgi exits the car to help Joohyun inside the car. 

“I’m just taking Joohyun for lunch, I’ll return her after.” 

Seulgi’s gorgeous smile made him sob inside. 

_ “If she smiled at me like that I would ask for a break too.” _ He thought to himself. 

“Yah, Seulgi!” Joohyun laughed. 

_ “Seungwan don’t get mad and jealous…she’s definitely just having lunch with that cute smiling Seulgi, don’t do anything stupid-“  _ His brain who wanted him to be rational is defeated by mad and jealous Seungwan. 

“Where are you guys having lunch?” Seungwan suddenly asks. 

“Pedrino’s, why?” Seulgi nows closes the door from Joohyun’s sit. 

“ **Oh my gosh really?** ” Seungwan, the actor, puts his hands on his face and pretends to be shock by the answer. 

“ _My god Seungwan stop with the inappropriate English words thrown into the conversation just to act like you’re not affected by this!!!!!”_ Seungwan begs himself.

“Why?” Seulgi asks. 

“Because Joy and I are gonna be eating there too!” 

“Oh well, see ya there then!” Seulgi waves as she gets into the car. 

As her car sped away, Seungwan can only bite his lip in his annoyance.

“Shee ya therrrrrre thennnnnn!” He mocks cute Seulgi’s tone and grits his teeth again. 

A Lexus green car, now approaches Seungwan. 

“Oppa, here I am, get in!” Joy smiled. 

** INSIDE JOY’S CAR  **

“So, I am thinking, we can go now to this new burger shop that just opened they have this famous burger, they call it the “DUO TRIO CHEESY BACON BEEF POUNDER”, we can order for Yeri…oh can she eat some solids now?“ 

“No we’ll eat at Pedrino’s.” 

“W-why oppa! I want to eat at the new burger shop…besides we ate there already right????? You promise it’s my turn now, I knew it that’s why you sided with Bae Yerim, because you liked Pedrino’s too...I was your first friend before her right? Why are you doing this to me! Wait is this first child syndrome? Oh god, I’m the first child!!!!!” She whined as she drives. 

“No, it’s not about Yeri, and also she can’t eat that kind of solid food yet.” He consoles Joy as he was still focused with his jealousy. 

“Wait…you don’t usually request anything like this, usually you’re just a pushover and-“ 

“Hey! Who you calling a pushover!” Seungwan now pouts. 

“Joohyun unnie and Kang Seulgi- sunbaenim are eating there! I’m right? Right? Oppa?” An excited child asks her parent. 

“Wel-“ 

Joy reverses her car that might have made Seungwan hit his head on the dashboard of the car, if he was not wearing a seatbelt. 

“To Pedrino’s it is!” Joy shouts with such enthusiasm. 

Seungwan knew it was stupid but he can’t control himself. 

_ “Let’s break up, to distance and think huh?” _ He mocked himself. 

** PEDRINO’S, DINING AREA **

Seulgi and Joohyun were sitting by the window while the dumb duo were just 10 to 8 feet away, he sees Joohyun laughing her heart out, and makes Seungwan fumed, and crushes the laminated menu. 

“Y-yah! Oppa! That’s your second menu! Stop destroying non-living things just because you’re getting jealous.”

“M-me? J-jealous? I-I’m not jealous!?” He scoffs. 

“Seriously, order, look at them later. Didn’t you say you were hungry?” 

He retrieves the wrinkled laminated menu and tries to read the menu with Joy who was biting her lip as she read her own menu. 

“Before they broke up, how was there interactions?” 

Joy stops looking at the menu and thinks. 

“I don’t know.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” 

“I only saw Seulgi sunbaenim 2 weeks before she left, they were not even speaking that much at that time, and she only went to the office to retrieve her things…she used to have an office there….I think it’s because she bought the building for Joohyun unnie.” 

“She bought it?” 

“Hmmm if the rumors were true, Joohyun unnie was kicked out by her father after learning that she took a fashion degree behind his back, and refuse his arrange marriages, Seulgi sunbaenim and her knew each other from highschool, then she was the one who took care of her, luckily she was a successful painter internationally then, she bought the building for Joohyun unnie and then started the magazine together, Seulgi unnie even designed The Queen Magazine’s logo.” 

“That’s really sweet.” Seungwan smiles. 

“Yah, why are you praising her? Just remember she left Joohyun unnie, went to America and married someone else. Now she thinks she can come back for her, what’s that about?” Joy pouts. 

“I’m just realizing it more, why it’s hard for Joohyun…I just wish she’d been more open about this before this happened.” He sighed as he learned a new thing again about Joohyun. 

He sees Joohyun walking to the restroom area. 

“Oppa, you order now! So at least that stomach of yours will cheer up, and I just have to use the restroom.” 

“Y-yah…thank you…for you.” He smiled at Joy who keeps cheering him up. 

“Jeez, next time we have to eat at the New Burger Shop, okay?” 

“Okay.” He grinned.

** PEDRINO’S, BATHROOM  **

Joohyun was retouching her make up when Joy entered the female restroom too. 

“Unnie! You look gorgeous enough!” Joy quips. 

Joohyun was about to smile at Joy when she sees the younger woman fixing her chest area, and making her hair more seductive. 

“Ugh, I’m so sexy aren’t I?” She tells herself. 

“W-what the?” Joohyun can only comment. 

“Unnie.” Joy calls for her as she continued with touching her chest area while still looking at the mirror. 

“W-what?” 

“I have decided…I want men now too….well…” 

She stops and looks at Joohyun who was still perplexed by the younger girl. 

“Not really, I only want Seungwan oppa…” 

Joohyun laughs. 

“Stop it, that won’t work Sooyoung.” She dismisses Joy’s comments as a joke. 

Joy sighs. 

“It’s true, I can finally say it now because you broke up with him. I stepped aside at first because I saw how he was so crazy in love with you…but I guess this time, it is a God given opportunity for me to finally make him _mine_.” 

“YAH SOOYOUNG!” She shouted and pouted at the taller girl. 

“Tsk unnie, you can’t have two lovers at the same time, that’s just selfish.” Joy stares and walks over to Joohyun. 

“Besides, I’m THE reason why Seungwan oppa met you at the magazine again right? I wanted _her before_ and I still want _him_ now.” Joy bit her lip as if she was declaring war. 

“Sooyoung.” Joohyun’s deadly glare appears. 

“I’m kidding unnie!!!!!!” The younger girl burst into laughter. 

Joohyun can only blink as she can’t understand if Joy’s was just going crazy or not.

“Or am I?” She added. 

Joy finally exits the restroom and Joohyun can only pout at her. 

“Sooyoung-ah!!!!” 

** PEDRINO’S, DINING AREA **

A beautiful woman in a pink dress suddenly screamed and made everyone in the dining area look at her. 

“Seul Seul!!!!!!” 

The famous fashion designer, Tiffany, shouted and runs to Seulgi for a hug. 

“Unnie!” Seulgi stands and approaches to hug the fashion designer. 

“ **When were you back!?** My god I missed you so much!” Tiffany pouted and pinch Seulgi’s cheek. 

“Since last week, **I missed you too** , unnie.” She smiled. 

“You’re having lunch…with **whooooo**?” Tiffany teased. 

“Joohyun unnie.” She shyly replied. 

“ **Oh my god**! I knew it your back together!” Tiffany jumped out of joy. 

“No! No! Unnie, this is just lunch!” 

“ **For now.”** The older woman replied. 

Seulgi can only scratch her head in embarrassment. 

“Seriously if you get back with Joohyun, that would be beautiful because the two of you are always meant to be together. **I’m not even kidding** , you were this **power couple** who just wrecked Korea’s **shitty** standard with your genders, achievements and status!” 

“U-unnie!” Seulgi shyly quips. 

“I’m serious! Whenever I see Joohyun with someone else, it never felt right you know? Like, she was always hiding, but with you that is never the case! So if you do get her back treat her well!” Tiffany now slaps Seulgi’s arm gently. 

“I-I will Unnie.” Seulgi smiled. 

Joohyun arrives and sees Tiffany talking to Seulgi. 

“Ah…unnie you’re here.” Joohyun smiled as she saw Tiffany. 

“Joo-joo! Nice seeing you, by the way **amazing** September Launch party! I heard about your sister, is she okay?” 

“Thank you unnie, yes she is.” She smiled. 

“Okay I gotta go back to my friends! Bye you two!!!!” Tiffany waves enthusiastically. 

“ _The two of you are always meant to be together. **I’m not even kidding** , you were this **power couple** who just wrecked Korea’s **shitty** standard with your genders, achievements and status!” _

_ “Joohyun with someone else, it never felt right you know? Like, she was always hiding, but with you that is never the case!” _

Seungwan heard the conversation and he didn’t know if he was going to be hurt by the power couple statement or the fact that in that _person’s eyes or maybe more_ , Joohyun looked the happiest with Seulgi. 

It was also true she hid things from him and that was just the icing on the cake. 

He kept rubbing his neck because he wanted to bawl his eyes out again. 

Because he loves and trusts her that’s why they took a break right? To…think? 

His trust and love are solid for Joohyun, but what if she does choose Seulgi? 

It’ll just show that Seungwan’s genders, looks, efforts and love won’t matter. 

He stared at Joohyun who was looking at her menu. 

“And they _DO look good together, Seulgi’s the total opposite of me, she’s cool, successful, has money, been there for Joohyun for so long, knows what she wants with her life….and quite frankly she does look like she’ll never lose at anything…maybe that’s why Joohyun loves her so much.”_ Seungwan thought. 

“ _And you said, you’ll support her decision no matter what, you’re full of B.S. Son Seungwan._ ” He told himself again. 

He stopped staring at them and now was looking at his table. 

“ _Joohyun-ah, why did you have to hide these things to me?”_ He thought and sighed. 

“Joohyun unnie?” 

Seulgi waves her hand on her, as the older woman had actually been now staring at Seungwan too. 

"He's rubbing his neck again." She whispers in her worry. 

"Unnie! What's your order?" Seulgi asks Joohyun, who finally snaps back to reality. 

“Ah, I’m sorry.” She laughed. 

“ _I need to really smoke again_!” He thought as he felt the rubbing was only hurting his neck. 

A waiter approaches interrupts his self-loathing. 

“Sir is it okay if you and your date to join the table with the two women there? It’s just we didn’t expect the rain would be this heavy and our patio cannot be used and we have a reservation for a larger crowd…we promise to make it up with some free food in the house.” 

“Ah…well if that’s the case-“ 

Joy who was still a few feet from Seungwan dashes, as she heard the words “free food”. 

“Yes! Where’s the free food?!” She interrupts and answers for Seungwan. 


	16. A Stormy Blue Monday (Part 2)

** CHAPTER 16:  **

** A STORMY BLUE MONDAY  **

** (PART 2)  **

**AUTHOR'S SUGGESTED MUSIC BEFORE PROCEEDING:**

  * It's You - Henry 



** PEDRINO’S, DINING AREA **

*Italian Music in The Background* 

** Chair Positions of The Foursome: **

Seulgi & Joohyun

| |

Joy & Seungwan

“Do you remember? You were singing to I Need A Girl by Taeyang in the costume room?” Seulgi was laughing as she was telling Joohyun the memories of their highschool days. 

“Yahhhh!!! Why do you keep bringing that up!” A shy Joohyun retorts. 

“Unnie sing a line please!” Joy asks. 

“No way!” Joohyun pouted. 

She suddenly sees Seungwan was being silent, and not touching his food. 

“Seungwan-“ She is cut off by Joy. 

“Oppa not gonna eat your spaghetti?” Joy asks. 

“Hm?” He responded with blankness. 

Joohyun worriedly stared at him, Seungwan looks away. 

“Ah yeah, I’m gonna eat it now.” He started twirling his fork on his plate. 

“Joohyun, try this chicken nugget, it’s really delicious.” Seulgi tries to feed Joohyun, and withdraws her fork. 

“Ah! Wait I forgot your allergic to this! Yah, why did you open your mouth!” Seulgi tells and laughs at Joohyun. 

“Oh right!” Joohyun laugh at her stupid mistake. 

“ _Do they really have to laugh that loud? Annoying_.” He thought as he munched on the spaghetti. 

Joy seductively grabs him by the collar of his jacket. 

“Oppa say something funny.” She flirty whispered and stared at Joohyun who was trying to hide her jealousy. 

“W-what?” 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Joy suddenly laughs scarily. 

He realizes how supportive the kid was with his dumb jealousy and now can’t help to smile at her, which somehow makes Joohyun jealous because she was weak for those smiles and Seungwan’s doing it for someone else now too. 

“Hey, Sooyoung, try wiping your face…and stop eating like a hungry chick.” Seungwan lectures her with a smile. 

“Wipe it for Sooyoung-ie _daddy_.” She flirted and made Seungwan flinch and fluster. 

“Wipe it yourself, Sooyoung.” Joohyun said coldly while looking at Joy, which made the youngest wipe herself as fast as she can. 

Seulgi suddenly interrupts her glaring, with fixing her hair. 

“Ah!” Joohyun shriek. 

“I-I was just fixing your hair Joohyun.” She laughed. 

“I-I’m sorry.” She innocently smiled. 

Seungwan was back at fuming as he keeps digging on his spaghetti, Joy nods at him as if telling him she will take another offense for her father. 

Seungwan on the other hand didn’t get why Joy was nodding at him. 

“Oppa can you lend me your coat I’m cold!” Joy pretended to shiver. 

“What the? You have the grey jacket don’t you?” He asks.

“Oppa! I left it in the car, do you really want me to get it, in this strong rain?” She pretended to cry at “insensitive” Seungwan. 

“I mean if it’s your **kink** for me to be wet from the rain and my whole figure be visible from the wetness-“ Joy who was still attempting in being sexy and seductive, succeeding by the way, is cut off by Seungwan. 

“Seriously.” He takes off his coat, and expose his great body in his red tight sweater.

People inside the Pedrino’s gasp, as they see Seungwan stand, taking his coat off, and looking cool (pissed), while fixing some of the hair that went to his face with his other hand. 

“T-that’s really a handsome man!” One man commented. 

“I hope he doesn’t have a girlfriend.” The man’s date says, who even agreed as they stared Seungwan. 

“I bet if he wanted to, he can just get anyone he wants!” The old lady on the next table joins in. 

“The guy doesn’t look like a playboy to be honest!” The chef whispered. 

“Lucky to the girl who keeps him.” The grandmother’s granddaughter comments. 

“He looks like someone just broke his heart, well whoever that was she was stupid enough to let that heavenly looking man go.” The waiter joins the conversation of the crowd.

Joohyun can’t help but hear their talking, and twitch her face as she felt she was being hit by arrows multiple times. 

“Wow, you’re not just handsome…your body is so **sexy** …S-Seungwan~” Seulgi was even in awe of his body. 

“Ah…t-thank you.” He laugh uncomfortably. 

Other crowds notice Seungwan now too, and a collective in awe gasps is heard around the room. 

Joohyun can only pout with all the attention Seungwan is getting from all the women and men in Pedrino’s, because she knew she didn’t have the right to be angry or jealous…because Seungwan is technically single. 

But irrational Joohyun decided, she suddenly _shivered_ too and even threw in some hard coughing in the mix. 

Joy _knew_ she was also pretending and the two _“shivering”_ women glare at each other knowing the game they were trying to play. 

Seungwan stared at her, and as he seemed to want to give the coat to her, Seulgi stood and took off her jacket too. 

“Here Joohyun, I’m not that cold.” 

“A-ah, t-thank you Seulgi…hahaha.” Joohyun flashes an awkward smile.

Joy bursts into laughter, while Seungwan can only stare at Joohyun. 

“Oppa, the coat? **Please**?” Joy now asks again and Seungwan gives it to her. 

Suddenly a lightning makes Joohyun touch Seulgi’s hand that was laying on the table, the other two notices. 

“I’m sorry, Seulgi-ah.” 

“It’s okay, I know how you and thunderstorms don’t go together…you remember that one time in our apartment?” 

“Y-yah stop it!” Joohyun demands as she was embarrassed of it. 

“What happened in your apartment?” Joy asks while eating. 

“Oh, Joohyun wouldn’t let go of me during the thunderstorm, and ended up bruising my body with her grasp.” Seulgi laughed. 

“ Really, right in front of my spaghett i? ” An annoyed Seungwan whispered. 

“What’s that?” An innocent concerned Joohyun asks. 

“Oh, nothing, nothing! I said really this spaghetti taste old…hahaha.” He awkwardly laughed. 

“S-Seungwan, you have something on your face-“ Joohyun saw the stain on his face and tries to wipe it.

Seungwan takes his arm that was covered by his sweater and wipes himself, Joohyun felt rejected but decides to turn her attention on the spaghetti for him. 

“Waiter? The spaghetti you serve seems to be-“ 

“Ah-ah noona, it’s okay! I’m almost done see?” He instantly finishes his spaghetti. 

“Oh, Seungwan-ssi I didn’t know you can eat fast!” Seulgi in her utter amazement reacts. 

He politely smiled at Seulgi. 

“I bet he can eat something else….fast…or you know what I want it slow, can you do it like that oppa?” Joy asks while pouting at Seungwan.  
  
Seulgi who was eating her pasta and chicken nuggets almost choked, while Seungwan can only stare in shock. 

“Yah, Sooyoung ah, stop that.” Joohyun stands and leans to finally wipe Seungwan’s messy spaghetti sauce face. 

“I-It’s fine noona, I can wipe it with my-“ As he grab Joohyun’s hand gently. 

“That sweater looks good on you, stop using it as a napkin.” She pouted. 

Joohyun suddenly forgot all the tension she had with Seungwan, and was smiling at him, Seungwan smiled at her too, that made Joohyun show her teeth and gums shyly as she saw him looking and smiling at her. 

_ “That smile…that smile I know…I know I can make her happy too, she might hide things…but that smile means I give her a bit of happiness too right? That smile…just makes me remember why I trust and wait for her. _ ” Seungwan realize in his thought. 

“Oh, there’s more by your left cheek.” Joohyun tried leaning and almost fell, but Seungwan held her hand tighter preventing the accident. 

“Y-yah! Noona!” Seungwan can only reply. 

“I’m sorry my arms are too short!” Joohyun suddenly laugh louder than before.

Seungwan can’t help but melt at hearing her loud laugh that she was sharing only with him again and saw how Joohyun really looked beautiful whenever she was not hiding a piece of herself. 

“ _See?_ ” He tells himself again, for even doubting her. 

“Your laugh’s really beautiful Joohyun…” Seungwan suddenly blurts out which makes Joohyun freeze and fluster. 

Joy was just enjoying the view from her seat as she continued to munch on her pasta, pizza, free lasagna, free garlic bread and another free pizza.

“…noona.” He continued and took of his hand away from her. 

“Wooh! Greasy Seungwan’s back!!” Joy slowly claps in celebration to finally diffuse the awkward moment.

Joohyun sits back to her chair, all flustered and tried to hide it by fixing her, neat hair already. 

Seungwan flinch as he just remembered something. 

“W-wait! What time is it?” 

“Umm..1:30 pm.” Joohyun answered and even showed her flowery scented hand with a watch, on Seungwan’s face. 

“Why oppa?” Joy asks. 

“I have that shoot in G.F. Magazine 2:30 pm! Joohyun noona, Seulgi, Sooyoung I have to go.” Seungwan stands. 

“G.F. magazine?” Joohyun while holding his hand.

Seungwan felt like she didn’t want to let go his hand. 

“Ah well, Taemin sunbaenim asked if I can take photos for their October issue.” 

“Why?” 

“Don’t you have shoots to take for _my_ magazine?” She stared at him. 

“Umm…yes noona, but I am done for the whole week, I hope that’s okay.” 

“Come on unnie, it’s not like you have offered oppa an exclusive 1 year contract right? Go ahead oppa, we’ll see you later~” Joy answers, and Joohyun finally lets go of Seungwan. 

“Let me lend you my card to pay-“ Seungwan tells Joy. 

“It’s fine, just pay me next time we have lunch.” 

“Okay, thank you.” 

As he started to walk away, Joohyun can only look at Seungwan exiting the restaurant. 

“He’ll get wet in the rain.” Joohyun pouted. 

“Unnie wanna borrow my car? You drove it once didn’t you? When I got drunk after getting dump again by Byu-“ Joy catches herself and clears her throat. 

“I mean when I got drunk out of nowhere.” 

Joohyun was staring at the keys, Joy was waving at her. 

“Or you know what, I’ll just drive oppa myself-“ 

“Seulgi can you take Joy back to the company? I don’t want my photographer to get all wet and sickly.” 

“Oka-“ Seulgi didn’t even finish. 

“Thank you, let me pay for all of your meals, just give the card back to me Sooyoung.” Joohyun stood and drop her black colored credit card on the table. 

She then grabbed the keys from Joy’s hand and left as fast as she can, while the two can only stare in amazement how can she walk so fast in those five inch heels. 

** OUTSIDE PEDRINO’S **

Seungwan uses his coat to cover himself and tries to hail for a taxi. 

“Seungwan, stop hailing for a cab.” Joohyun catches up with him. 

“Um..noona, I’m gonna be late.” 

“Exactly, so let me drive you.” She shows the set of car keys for Joy’s Lexus at Seungwan. 

** PEDRINOS, DINING AREA  **

Seulgi was laughing to herself as she played with her pasta, Joy felt creeped out by her. 

“Yah, just so you know I know martial arts…weird Sunbaenim” Joy quips while holding the bread pretending she’ll slap Seulgi with it. 

“I’m sorry…I just…I know what you were doing back there, it was kinda funny you trying to flirt with Seungwan…but it was really effective right?” Seulgi frowned. 

Joy is surprised with how frank the woman is. 

“You’re real name’s Sooyoung right? I think I saw you at least 2 weeks before I left for U.S.?” Seulgi changes the topic. 

“Weird sunbaenim?” Joy has her hands cross and now stares intently at Seulgi. 

“Hm?” Seulgi was smiling as she responded to Joy. 

“You know I only met you 2 weeks before you left, but I do know, that you broke things off with Joohyun unnie when she declined your proposal to marry….they said you had an argument in the office and were forcing her to choose either you or her life in Korea, but just months after that you married someone else?” Joy scoffs. 

“I did.” Seulgi can only say as she laughed with such emptiness. 

“I told her, we needed to think away from each other, I said I’d wait for her, but I broke that promise, and fell in love with someone else….and I regretted it.” Seulgi swirls her wine glass. 

“”Tsk, your evil, weird sunbaenim.” Joy replies as she eats a pizza slice. 

“I am aren’t I? The moment she stop chasing me, I wanted to pull her back in.” Seulgi stared at the table as she drank her red wine in her glass.

“So you’re only doing it because she stopped chasing you? Really evil.” The younger woman raised her eyebrow. 

“At first yeah, I actually saw Joohyun with Seungwan as they walked out of the building…I was waiting by the dog café across The Queen Magazine building. She had her arm on him like she didn’t want to let go of him, he was only doing this gestures and she kept laughing so much, and then they smiled at each other…it was the definition of pure love.” She bit her lip. 

Seulgi, was trying not to cry. 

“It hit me, it really hit me here…” She points to her heart. 

“That I was still in love with her…until now I still do.” Seulgi smiled. 

“ _Hmmm…she’s kinda cool when she’s serious_ … _still evil though_.” Joy thought as she stared at Seulgi who was staring back at her. 

“So you got jealous and decided to be selfish and break them up? Hmm?” 

“But haven’t you done that too?” Seulgi asks. 

“W-what do you mean?” A guilty Joy at Seulgi’s innocent question. 

“Where you just wanted to have the person because you love them, even if it was evil and selfish, to take advantage of the situation, because you know you’ll regret it if you just stood from afar?” She asks the younger woman. 

Seulgi puts the wine glass on the table. 

“Besides, if nothing was wrong with them…why did they break up?” Seulgi stared at Joy as she ask the question. 

Joy stopped with her glaring, and as a bystander, she knew she had no right to answer that question. 

She decides to change the topic. 

“A-also! Calling Seungwan oppa with his first name? What are you friends?” She glared at Seulgi. 

“Joohyun told me we were the same age, and the two of us had coffee and talked a while ago.” Seulgi pouted. 

“See? Even meeting with Seungwan oppa like you didn’t just cause a breakup? Evil and selfish.” Joy scoff. 

“I just wanted to see the person…the person who made Joohyun step back and think…instead of finally becoming happy that I’m back and here to love her.” She sighed. 

“Evil and selfish right?” Seulgi moves her two hands to cover her half of her face, as she prevented herself from tearing. 

Joy feels the conversation becoming too deep with who she considers a stranger and decides to break the tension. 

“Another thing! Joohyun unnie too! Casually calling her first name annoys me.” The younger girl quips. 

Joy begins downing her wine like water. 

“W-why?” Seulgi again responds. 

“Because it kinda feels like, you are already assuming you and Joohyun unnie are getting back together.” 

“What if we are?!” Seulgi pouts. 

“Tsk, wanna bet?” Joy now smiles devilishly at Seulgi. 

“Wipe your face first, before you ask me on a dare.” Seulgi laughs. 

She leans on her and tries to wipe the younger girl’s face. 

“I can do it m-myself! Jeez.” A flustered Joy glares at her as she wipes the crumb from her lips with her napkin. 

** INSIDE JOY’S CAR **

The car’s only filled with silence as the rain hits the car and Joohyun’s fast driving makes the car gears sound so loud and hard. 

“Seungwan…that lunch with Seulgi…that’s part of thinking…I’m not choosing her already.” As she stared at him. 

“You said that already noona…also watch the road it’s-.” 

“Since when did you take Lee Taemin’s offer?” Joohyun interrupts him. 

“They called me last night apparently, the photographer was stuck in Hawaii, because of the storm and they saw the cover I did for your September issue.” 

Joohyun was trying to look at Seungwan as she drived. 

“Noona look at the road-“ 

“I can do both.” She said coldly. 

“ _Is she mad? Is she just asking innocently? What is it?”_ Seungwan can’t seem to understand how to feel about this situation. 

“So what are your plans, are you going to leave The Queen Magazine after your month contract?” 

“Joohyun stop.” 

“What? Are you already preparing to leave me? I thought you said you trusted me and you’ll wait? I guess even someone so special like you, can’t keep your promise, don’t you?” Joohyun was biting her lip in anger. 

“Are we gonna fight again?” He asks. 

“That depends.” 

_ “…Like, she was always hiding…”  _ He remembered it again, and finally triggered Seungwan. 

“For god sakes, stop the car.” As he aggressively rubs his neck. 

“No.” Joohyun’s stern reply. 

“STOP THE CAR!” He regretfully shouted at her again. 

Joohyun was shocked at Seungwan’s shouting as she parked the car by the side. 

“I’m sorry this is my fault, for following you… just seeing you smile and laugh like that with Seulgi… I got jealous.” Seungwan bit his lip. 

Joohyun was still in shocked, as she froze and stared at Seungwan. 

“But it’s my fault, as I’ve said…we’re not even supposed to be together right now, we were supposed to distance ourselves and think right? So technically you can smile and laugh at someone else, and I have no right to feel this.” Seungwan sighed and stared apologetically at Joohyun. 

“But Joohyun, I’m sick of this, I’m sick of you hiding from me.” He stared at her with such anger and disappointment. 

“H-Hiding?” Tearful Joohyun ask and didn’t stray herself away from his eyes. 

“You keep asking about my life, my decisions, my past all that shit that I have done or will do and it makes me angry with you, because it seems like you’re demanding to know all about me, but you get a free pass of not explaining or hiding things and I just have to somehow understand it.” 

He sighed as if he’s getting tired of them fighting, he notices her rubbing her left arm, but he continued. 

“This is why I told you to tell me the truth about you, because when I hear the things I wanted to hear from you from other people, their version makes me angry and disappointed at you.” 

Joohyun can’t speak, her tears flowed again, and now she tried holding on to his hand. 

“Stop please.” He flash an ironic smile and took his hand away from her. 

“Stop, touching me, stop calling or texting me, getting drunk, crashing my place, stop forcing me to this car rides, so you’ll give me the cold shoulder and argue, please.” 

“But Seungwan-“ Seungwan cuts her off. 

“If you can’t answer me when I ask you on things to understand you...just let me be…” He bit his lip as he stared at her. 

“Joohyun I said I’ll wait and trust you, I still do, but please…” Seungwan pleads. 

“Please!” He begged again. 

“Talk to me when you’re only _ready_.” He stared at her again. 

“Seungwan.” Joohyun’s tears flows as she begs and tried touching his face but he looks away to avoid her touch. 

Seungwan didn’t even look back, he used his coat that only covered his camera again and made his whole body soak. 

Joohyun starts the car again and follows him, she lowers down her window. 

“You’re gonna get wet! Seungwan!” A desperate Joohyun shouts. 

He didn’t look back and thanked the rain for covering his tears as he cried and walk away from the Joohyun he both hated and loved. 

Thankfully a taxi saw him and he was able to get a ride fast, she can only stare as his cab sped away from her in the rain. 

She started rubbing her left arm again, it seems like she was trying to control herself from harming herself. 

“Joohyun….don’t.” She tells herself as she began to shake as if she’s losing it.

Joohyun did her best every time and every day to keep calm and collected, maybe her feelings showed a bit when she was drunk, but she always still maintained a sense of control. 

But seeing how angry and disappointed Seungwan looked at her, she finally snapped and can’t hide her pain. 

She remembered the only time she felt this pain. 

The time her father looked at her with the similar anger and disappointed stare. 

The time he confessed in his drunkard rage, that he blamed her for her mother’s death. 

That pain, that pain that made her squeeze her left arm as hard as she can with her nails to punish herself for not understanding why he stared at her with such anger and disappointment. 

The only difference being is that with Seungwan…is…she knew….she knew it was her fault…she was responsible for the angry and disappointed stare. 

So she squeezed and digged on her left arm until it bled, because she knew the only person who she thought would never stare at her like that has…finally did….all because of her weak heart. 

She finally let go of her bleeding arm, and replaced it with tears. 

Joohyun painfully cried and cried alone in the car finally realizing how grave her mistakes are, with the hitting of the rain only serving as her company. 

** G.F. MAGAZINE, PHOTO STUDIO **

Taemin along with his Creative Director, Heechul, are looking at the photos, Seungwan took, already and prepared to leave as he walked to them. 

“Taemin-sunbaenim?” 

“Ah! My savior! Heechul hyung ! This is Seungwan!” Taemin holds wraps his arm to him like he’s already an old friend. 

“Woah, you’re so handsome like us! Wanna be part of G.F mag?” Heechul asks. 

“Ahhhh.” Seungwan didn’t know how to answer the seemingly vain question. 

“But seriously your photos look good! How come we just heard of you now?” Heechul changes the topic.

“I just recently started my career here in Korea.” Seungwan answered. 

“Ohhhh, wait…I gotta take the photos to our Editor-In-Chief, hopefully we see more of you Seungwan ssi!” Heechul bid him goodbye. 

“Uhmm..Taemin sunbaenim.” 

“Yah, just call me hyung, **my man** ~” 

“Ah, hyung, I have to leave now, thank you for this opportunity.” He bowed. 

“Seungwan?” Taemin calls his name as he was staring intently at him while his hand is on his chin thinking. 

“Ah…yes hyung?” 

“Wanna be the exclusive photographer for G.F. Mag?” 

“W-what?” 

“Yeah, you know what, I realized Joohyun noona is smart to hire you as their photographer…but I am smarter because I know your contract is ending only a few weeks away, and I want to grab that opportunity to have you as our exclusive photographer.” He smiled. 

Seungwan thought about it deeply. 

“Can I think about if first?” 

“Of course, you have my number don’t you?” 

“Ah yes sun…-hyung.” He smiled. 

“Okay, gotta go, thanks again!” Taemin walks away from the studio. 

Seungwan sighed and decided to think about the offer when he gets home. 

He suddenly realize his other camera was inside Joy’s car, and decided to call her. 

“Oh thank god, oppa! I was gonna call you!” A frantic Joy answered the phone. 

“Yeah, I think this is because of the camera I left in your car?” 

“Well…about that…Oppa did unnie tell you where she went? I can’t get a hold of her, and she still has my car, Secretary Jo said he tried checking with the security of her condo, but seems like she still is not home.” 

“Wh-what?” Seungwan begins to shake. 

“Yeah…we even reached out to Seulgi sunbaenim and she said she hasn’t heard of her after the lunch in Pedrino’s.”

Seungwan is getting scared and worried. 

“Um…oppa…did something happen?” a worried Joy asks. 

“We fought…I left her in the car, to ride a taxi.” 

“O-oppa!” A concern Joy can only say. 

Seungwan sighed. 

“I’ll try looking for her, call me if you find her.” 

Seungwan ends the call, he saw a blue umbrella and decides to steal it because he just knew that somewhere Joohyun was, it was raining hard. 

** INSIDE JOY’S CAR **

Joohyun drove around Seoul in the rain, and kept replaying the fight she and Seungwan had inside the car. 

_ “But Joohyun, I’m sick of this, I’m sick of you hiding from me.” _ She remembered him saying to her. 

Her tears flowed again on her tired and swollen eyes. 

_ “You keep asking about my life, my decisions, my past all that shit that I have done or will do and it makes me angry with you, because it seems like you’re demanding to know all about me, but you get a free pass of not explaining or hiding things and I just have to somehow understand it.”  _

“Joohyun…why is it so…hard for you to be honest with Seungwan?” She talk in a very weak and tired voice as her tears kept flowing and she didn’t bother wipe them anymore. 

She suddenly realizes that she was at the Han River Park where she always went to think, and decides to park the car there. 

** HAN RIVER PARK **

( **AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED MUSIC:** It’s You – Henry)

Joohyun didn’t care if it was raining, she let herself get wet as she walked aimlessly and stared at the river that flowed rapidly because of the storm. 

Her thoughts kept going to Seungwan, her selfishness, her hesitation that she can’t seem to get out of, that just kept hurting the person she knows that is special and important to her. 

She walk near the river and stared at it. 

“ _Maybe I should just really jump in the river_.” She held her arms and smiled. 

Joohyun closed her eyes while listening to the sound of the rain and river, as she looked up and let the rain hit her face, which somehow comforted her. 

“ _Am I going crazy_?” She asks herself. 

_ “ _ Crazy.” She laugh as she whispered it to herself. 

She suddenly remembered all the times, Seungwan’s action towards her, that seemed crazy to believe it’s real. 

The first time she met Seungwan at the very Han River Park. 

_ “It’s gonna be fine.” _ As she embraced Joohyun. 

Choosing her from the very start without even knowing her truest side. 

_ “I’ll always choose you.”  _

Seungwan who kept protecting her. 

_ “Is your arm okay?”  _

_ “Don’t ever try to land that hand on Joohyun again.” _

The many times he said he loves her. 

_ “I love you.”  _ By the rooftop.

_ “I love you too.”  _ The first time they made love

_ “I love you.”  _ In the corner during their date in the night market. 

_ “I love you.”  _ In the dressing room of Maria’s Suit Boutique. 

_ “But I still love you and part of loving you is always choosing you even if you become a bit annoying.”  _ A tearful Seungwan in the parking lot. 

His undying patience and trust. 

_ “I trust you, so trust me too?” _ In her condo, when he finally allowed her to go. 

_ “I’ll stay here and wait with respect.” _ His assurance before they part that day.

_ “Joohyun I said I’ll wait and trust you, I still do.” _ Even when he was angry and disappointed at her.

She suddenly open her eyes and froze as her tears suddenly flowed from her face and got mixed with the rain that was hitting her face. 

“Stupid selfish coward Joohyun.” She utters in realization. 

Joohyun finally realizes why she’s standing in the rain acting like a crazy person. 

Because she got scared. 

Scared in loving a special person like Seungwan. 

Using other people as a selfish excuse to step back, from taking a chance in love again. 

Using her past in order to hide cowardly. 

“Stupid selfish coward Joohyun.” She uttered again. 

“STUPID SELFISH COWARD JOOHYUN!” She finally shouted in her anger to herself. 

She didn’t know what she was doing, but started walking. 

“Stupid.” She told herself as her walk got faster. 

“Selfish.” And faster. 

“Coward.” Faster. 

She’s finally started to run as she felt her small feet were not walking fast enough. 

She suddenly stopped and realizes she was wearing her heels, and if she took them off she’ll go faster. 

“You’re really a stupid, selfish, coward Joohyun ah.” She spoke and laugh as she took the shoes off, and finally went barefoot. 

Joohyun decides to even remove the bun from hair and let her hair flow with the rain, and exhaled. 

An exhale that felt like ages since she did. 

She let the shoes dropped from her hand on the grassy pavement and held her hands like she was finally free and exhaled again. 

“ _Has the rain change that it’s now so good to smell and feel?_ ” She asks herself. 

“ _No, the rain was always like this, I am the one who’s changing_.” She realizes and smiles. 

“ _Because of that person.”_ She felt her cold heart melting again thinking about that special person. 

_ “Because of you….because of you I want to be free, I want to be honest, I want to be brave.”  _ Joohyun smiled. 

_ “ _ Seungwan…this is all because of you! _”_ Joohyun shouted, as her tears flowed out of happiness, because of her realization. 

She runs and didn’t care at all how she look like as she know she just wants to see Seungwan, as soon as possible. 

Joohyun has never felt so free, barefoot in the rain, she can only smile. 

She laughed at how crazy she looked. 

_"Maybe being happy and free is for the crazies who finally had the courage?"_ She laughed as she thought. 

"Then I'm really crazy!" She laughed as she kept running in the rain that got stronger. 

** HAN RIVER PARK, PARKING LOT **

As she runs back to Joy’s car, she sees a familiar silhouette standing with a blue umbrella. 

“W-what…what are you doing here?” She smiled while being surprise, and catches her breath. 

Seungwan with a blue umbrella waiting, stares at her with worry. 

_ “How can this person, be mad and disappointed for a minute now staring lovely at me, full of worries? _ ” Joohyun can only bite her lip to punish herself again from almost losing Seungwan. 

“Joy said you were not back in the office, and I got worried…I went back and forth to your house, my house, other places, and finally prayed hoping you were here.” He was staring at Joohyun who began smiling again. 

Her smile didn’t feel creepy at all, and he didn’t know why. 

“I’m sorry Seungwan-ah, I was thinking.” As she takes a deep breath. 

“Thinking? Barefoot….soaked in the rain?” He laughs. 

“Yeah.” She smiled again, like she didn’t care that she look disheveled at all. 

“W-wait, why do you have cuts on your left arm?!” A worried Seungwan sees her arm. 

“The rain really clears the mind, I guess that’s why you did this before?” She laughed referencing to the time Seungwan ran in the rain for her and he can’t help but laugh too.

Seungwan finally understood, Joohyun’s smile and eyes seem to tell him she’s finally has the courage she needs, and whatever Joohyun was doing there, she was definitely ready to give an honest answer to him. 

“I wish I got wet in the rain sooner…I’m sorry for being late in doing this!” She bursts into genuine laughter again. 

“Yah, come here.” Seungwan smiled and walked over to cover her from the rain that got stronger. 

“Seungwan?” Joohyun calls for him. 

“Hm?” He was looking at her arm still thinking what happened.

She held his face to her. 

“I’m ready.” She smiled at him. 

Seungwan felt his heartbeat become faster. 

“I’m ready to talk…so please-“ She faints and Seungwan drops the umbrella and catches her in time. 

“Joohyun you’re hot!” He shouted in worry as he felt her forehead with his hand and realizes that she has a fever. 

“T-thank you, I know I’m attractively hot.” She joke and grinned. 

“Yah! I’m talking about your fever!” He laughed.

She weakly smiled. 

"Come on, I'll drive you home. Noona you have to-"  He realizes that she already fell asleep, as he started to carry her. 

Seungwan rushes her inside the car to the passenger seat, as she fell asleep. 

Seungwan started the car, when he suddenly stared at the sleeping Joohyun, he took off his coat again and put it on her, and fix some of her hair that got on her face. 

_ “I wish I got wet in the rain sooner…I’m sorry for being late in doing this!” _ He remembered even her laughter after saying it. 

“Didn’t I say I’ll wait? You’re just on time, Joohyun-ah.” He smiled and let some few happy tears flow from his face. 


	17. A Stormy Blue Monday (Part 3)

** CHAPTER 17:  **

** A STORMY BLUE MONDAY  **

** (PART 3)  **

**AUTHOR'S SUGGESTED MUSIC BEFORE PROCEEDING:**

  * Sew Your Heart – Kim Kyung Hee



** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, BEDROOM  **

The Monday night got darker and bluer as the storm outside was getting stronger along with its rumbles and even now hints of thunders. 

Seungwan undressed unconscious Joohyun to change her wet clothes, and as he unzipped her dress, he saw Joohyun’s left arm again, five small deep cuts that most likely came from her own nails. 

“Tsk, Joohyun, what were you doing?” A worried Seungwan stared at asleep wet Joohyun. 

She looked very tired, her eyes swollen and darken. 

He can only caress her face in an attempt to comfort her. 

He regretted making her hurt and cry, as he was running his hand on her, he shed a tear at even thinking about the events again. 

But suddenly smiled as he remembered her say those words to him. 

_ “I’m ready. _ ”

_ “I’m ready to talk.” _

As he was able to get her dressed in new clothes, he took the first aid kit, and tended to her wounds. 

He notice that the last two buttons of her top was still open and he got on top of her to close it. 

Joohyun wakes up laying in her bed, and sees Seungwan above her. 

“S-Seungwan?” 

“Noona! It’s not what you think!!!!!!!!!!!! I was…your wet in the rain, I change you…that’s all!” As he quickly sits next to the resting Joohyun.

Joohyun smiled and reach for his hand that was resting next to her, Seungwan complied and gave his hand. 

“Thank you.” As her hold got a bit tighter. 

“Yah, why did you even let yourself get wet in the rain like that? What if besides the fever, you got something else?!” He pouted. 

“I did, I got something else, and it was worth it.” She smiled. 

Seungwan did not speak, he was just staring at her in his surprise, and realize how Joohyun now looks so carefree. 

“Seungwan, can you spend the night? I’m ready to honestly talk about everything.” As she held his hand again. 

“Let’s do it tomorrow rest-“

“No please, I’m thinking clearly now, and I can’t wait anymore.” 

As her hand tightens her grasp on him, and he knew he can’t turn down her request. 

“O-okay, can I just borrow some clothes again? I might get sick too.” 

“Let’s just get sick together.” She joked. 

“Bae Joohyun…did the rain make you crazy?” He laughed and held his other hand on her forehead. 

“Yes a bit but it made me finally clear my mind.” Her serious reply given to Seungwan. 

She was just staring at him. 

“Ah, the clothes are on the guest room right? I’ll change…I’ll be back.” He rushes to stand, Joohyun only smiled and stared. 

** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, GUEST ROOM  **

_ “Yes a bit but it made me finally clear my mind _ .” 

Seungwan was changing his clothes, when he suddenly remembered her words. 

His heart beat got faster and he can only swallow in his nervousness.

The thunderstorms got louder and stronger and made the lights in the whole condo go off.

“AH!” 

He heard Joohyun shriek from her bedroom, the backup lights for her condo automatically opened. 

He started to run back to her. 

** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, BEDROOM  **

( **AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED MUSIC:** Sew Your Heart – Kim Kyung Hee)

“Joohyun!”

He sees her shaking and hugging herself in the semi dark room, while the thunderstorms kept rumbling by her big glass window.

He suddenly thought how Joohyun can stay in this big condo, alone…especially in nights that there were thunderstorms like this. 

Joohyun suddenly felt Seungwan lying next to her and embracing her from behind. 

“ _The warmth’s finally back_?” She thought. 

“S-Seungwan, I’m fine.” She assured him. 

“You’re shaking, so obviously you’re not.” 

“Seriously I’m fine.” 

“I thought you were ready to talk, are you lying again to me?” He laughs. 

She turns around to face Seungwan, and stares at him. 

“If you get sick too, that’s not my fault anymore.” Joohyun frowned. 

“Fineeee.” Seungwan retrieves the bed cover, for them and gives her a tighter embrace. 

They stayed silent for a few minutes, only listening to the sound of the storm. 

Seungwan closed his eyes as he put his cheek on the hot head of Joohyun. 

“Seungwan….you still awake?” 

“Yeah, why?” He still had his eyes close. 

She exhales like she is preparing to be honest finally.

“I loved Seulgi, I really did…but I realized that…the reason I kept thinking about her and got so messed up when she came back…it’s…it was because I used her selfishly….to have an excuse for not wholeheartedly loving you.” She stared at Seungwan. 

Seungwan stared back at Joohyun, and saw she was fighting back her tears. 

“You saw the coward, selfish, and liar Joohyun, and you kept loving me, and I got scared.” She pouted. 

“Because I know I don’t deserve a person as special as you.” She sighed. 

“But instead of finally waking up to this Joohyun and leave, you kept on chasing me, fighting for me…loving me.” Her tears finally flowed. 

“No one did that for me…even Seulgi left….so I always felt scared of you…because you felt unreal, Seungwan.” Her voice finally weakens. 

She buried her face on his chest, and her embrace got even tighter. 

“I kept pushing you away, but you still smiled at me like I am the best person in the world.” 

Seungwan held her face to see her, and wipes her tears with his hand. 

“Because you are…” He smiled. 

“You make me better, stronger, smile and all other things I didn’t know I was capable to do Joohyun.” Seungwan stared deeply at her and melted Joohyun again. 

“…A bit annoying sometimes…” He joked. 

“…but still the best.” He smiled again at her. 

“That’s why I waited and trusted you, Joohyun, because I know you can do it…be brave…be honest…isn’t that why you ask for a break, to think?” 

She thought for a moment. 

“Ye-yes.” She smiled. 

He then wrap up for another embrace and put his cheek on her forehead again. 

“Thank you…thank you for finally talking about it.” He exhaled in relief. 

“W-what else you do you want to know?” As she stared at Seungwan who was just smiling at her. 

“ _A real smile, that Seungwan smile._ ” She thought. 

“Uhmmm…Why did you want to create this magazine?” 

“It’s a bit long and complex story.” She tells him. 

“It’s okay, I’m all ears.” 

“I love pop culture and fashion….but it really made me sad that most Korean magazines that existed at that time put people in boxes, and if they didn’t fit the mold, were thrown away.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“For starters, there are a lot of talented people who are not appreciated because they’re deemed too unexperienced by their standards, or they’re too weird because of their gender or how they express themselves, I mean how are they supposed to get recognition if people themselves didn’t help them right?” She pouted and stared at Seungwan. 

_ “Has she been so passionate in speaking before _ ?” He thought, as he smiled and nodded at passionate Joohyun. 

“So I want to be the person to support them, to be the podium for them to show how good they are…that’s why I created The Queen Magazine…for it to be a beacon not just for fashion…but help those who are underappreciated like how I was.” She ended with a pout. 

“Hey from what I remembered you ask Joy why she hired someone unexperienced like me!” Seungwan tilted his head. 

“I did…didn’t I? But, when I saw how great you are, your photos in the studio…and then your portfolio, you made me remember why I started my magazine.” She smiled again. 

“Joohyun you looked different.” He blurts out. 

“Oh that must the swelling from all the crying.” She laughed. 

“No, you even look more beautiful than before.” Seungwan says as he caressed the same cheek but now a different woman…an honest and vulnerable woman. 

She kept staring at him and let Seungwan run his hand on her. 

“You’re just really the best beautiful woman of the century.” He quips. 

“N-no, I’m not, I have a lot of weaknesses and you keep seeing them.” Joohyun shyly says as she buried her face in shame on Seungwan’s chest. 

“Yah who’s perfect? Tell me?” He gently shakes the buried Joohyun on his chest. 

She looks up to him. 

“You.” Joohyun stared as she replied genuinely. 

“Don’t joke.” He laugh. 

“You are….you don’t deserve falling, trusting, and waiting for me…but you still do.” Joohyun answered and buries her head again. 

She look liked a bunny hiding on its hole on the ground. 

“Why did you hide this side for so long? You’re so cute.” He giggled. 

“What’s cute about my weaknesses? It’s the reason where having a problem aren’t we?” She pouted and stared at Seungwan. 

“Problems are there to make you real, to make _you_ fight, to make _me_ fight…to be with each other.” He grinned at her. 

She got flustered and buried her face again on him. 

“W-why do you keep burying your face!” He laughed. 

“It’s the only way I can stop from smiling.” She complained. 

He takes her face and looks at her. 

“Don’t stop it then.” He rubs his thumb on her face. 

Seungwan wanted to tighten his embrace or kiss her even. 

But he knew…he’ll be rushing things again if he did and stops himself. 

He settles for pinching her cheek. 

“AAAAAh! That hurt! Why did you do that?” She cried. 

“Because I saw the marks on your arm!” He replied. 

She looked away from the concern stare of Seungwan. 

“Did you do that to yourself?” 

She shyly nodded. 

“Why?” 

“I wanted to punish myself.” 

“Yah, I said think, not harm yourself!” Seungwan lectured her. 

“But I saw you stared at me with such anger and disappointment, because I made you cry again, that’s why I had to do it.” She was trying not cry. 

“Don’t do that again, please.” Seungwan gently rubbed her wounded left arm. 

She did not respond, Seungwan pinch her again.

“Ouch!” She pouted. 

“Heyyy that was a slight pinch!” He tease. 

“A slight pinch? How about you try it!” 

She pinch Seungwan’s cheek. 

“Ah noona! That hurtssssssss, I’m dying!” He acted. 

“Don’t say that!” She pouted again. 

“Don’t joke about death.” She said weakly as she grip her hand on his chest. 

Seungwan felt her fear of losing him again. 

“Okay, I’m sorry, but in exchange don’t harm yourself ever again okay?” He asks. 

“Why not? You did it too, remember? You punched your wall?” She frowned while looking at him. 

The two looked at each other, and realize how dumb they act for each other and laugh at themselves.

“Dumb.” The two say unison which surprise them and laugh again. 

“Yeah, I did…well that makes us even, so let’s not do that again, okay?” Seungwan finishes and played with her hair now, and she laid her head again on his arm while nodding. 

“But for real, thank you for letting me see this honest side of you, Joohyun, so cute.” He smiled. 

“ _Your more honest self that I never thought will make me love you even more_.” He wanted to add but decided to just say it in his thoughts. 

She suddenly held him tighter to embrace. 

“You smell good Seungwan.” 

“You wash these clothes right? Of course you like the smell.” He laughed. 

“No…I think this is just you Seungwan…you smell naturally good…like you have your own baby powder on your skin.” 

Her breath that hits his neck as she innocently smelled him made Seungwan smile. 

“No one smells naturally good Noona! I mean except you.” He laughed. 

“That’s perfume Seungwan…yours is just really a baby powder Seungwan smell.” She innocently looked at him and her eyes are even shining in the blinking lights of the lightning. 

“Don’t look at me like that, you’re making me feel dizzy.” He tells her. 

“I can’t I might lose that smile again Seungwan.” She replied.

Again with her honesty, Seungwan just cannot believe she was being quick to react instead of just coyly smiling at him. 

“Joy told me, your father kicked you out when you took a fashion degree?” As he cleared his throat. 

“Yeah he did, then he asked me to choose to study business in U.S. or marry one of his rich business partner’s sons…I chose my fashion degree.” 

“That’s cool.” He laughed.

“Not really, I ended up crying by the bus station at that time, scared, alone and unsure, then Seulgi came out nowhere like a fairy who knew that I badly needed someone.” 

“How long have you known Seulgi?” 

“Hmm..about 12 years now? She was my anchor for such a long time, she’s the reason why I became confident and successful for the first time. She even bought the magazine’s building and financed the magazine for the first struggling year, I’m the reason why she didn’t even get to buy herself expensive stuff at that time too, and honestly even I was so surprised how kind she was…until now she is.” She sighed. 

“I’m sorry for calling you selfish….and shouting….making you cry….I’m really sorry.” Seungwan begins to touch her face again, as he does not want to make her cry again…ever. 

“But I am selfish…I hid and lied…how can you not shout and be angry at a person like that?” 

They stare at each other. 

“But you said you have decided to be honest right?” He looked at her and melted Joohyun’s insecurities again. 

“And you are making progress by just telling me what happened with your life…and Seulgi and all, I now understand why you reacted that way when she came back…you said it yourself she’s the reason why you were able to be successful, confident and strong, no one can take that…” He pause. 

“Even _I_ can’t take that, people may come and go but the impact they make, bad or good, shapes who you are in the present so….to be honest…if I was you, I would’ve chosen her in that instant.” He ended with a laugh. 

“Yah!” She slaps his chest. 

He pretends to get hurt again. 

“Ah, that hurtsssssss.” He pouted. 

“What the!” 

They share another laugh. 

“I’m sorry…from now on I won’t hide and lie, everything you wanna know I’ll tell you, I’ll even tell you right away if I’m scared, jealous, angry, weak, happy and many more.” She rubs his chest as if healing it and he starts intertwining their fingers. 

“Okay…thank you…I’ll do the same too.” He smiled. 

“You said last time you may or may not be allergic to chicken? I didn’t get that.” 

“Oh, well I remember when I was younger, that one time my stepmom cooked this fried chicken meal, it was so good I think I ate 5 in one go.” 

“5?” 

“Yep, 5.” She laughs. 

“So yeah, after that I got all pale and sick…it seems like my body didn’t like it, I realize I was allergic to it.” 

“I think you just overate.” 

“No! It’s allergy!” She argued and laughed. 

“You’re stepmom, she’s kind to you?” 

“Yeah, she is…she is a blessing… not those fairy tale step moms you read in books.” She sighed. 

Joohyun thought of her early memories of her stepmom and continued. 

“Even if she lacks on things…she’s really a mom… _my mom_ …I remembered when my dad had a party to introduce her to his friends, business partners and whatnots, I was told to by my father’s secretary to keep quiet and sit by my table. She took her time and sat with me, explained that she’ll marry my father, and will not replace anyone…but hoped she and I can form a bond. I got scared because isn’t that what stepmoms in movies and fairytales do?” 

She laugh and stared at smiling Seungwan, who only stayed silent and listen. 

“But she proved me wrong, she made me feel love, she thought me how to braid my own hair, to like clothes, shoes, she was actually the one who gave me my first ever fashion magazine.” Joohyun remembers the memories for a few silent seconds. 

“When she had Johnny she said, she was not replacing me, she was adding a person who can make me feel love, and she said that when she gave birth to Yerim too…” She smiled. 

“And when I got my first period, she even accompanied me to the doctor to learn those female things, and…was the one who supported me to get my fashion degree…to be honest I don’t get why she stays with dad…he’s my dad I know, but she deserves better.” Joohyun sighs. 

“I guess…some people’s version of love…involves being patient that they sacrifice themselves even if it means hurting and harming one’s self.” Seungwan answers. 

“I don’t want that….I realize…I want a love that’s honest and that you both do the best for each other, even if it’s hard.” She confessed. 

He stared at Joohyun who was staring at nothing by her side, as she uttered the words. 

“Ah!” She gasps. 

Another thunder roared that even made the whole room vibrate. 

Seungwan pets Joohyun’s hair as she tightens her grip on him. 

“Seungwan?” 

“Hm?” 

“Thank you.” 

They stare at each other again. 

“What for?” He laughs. 

“I didn’t get to say it in the hospital because I was thinking all over the place, but thank you, for protecting me, defending me, staying with me, for letting me think.”

“That is part of always choosing you, Joohyun.” He smiled. 

They stared at each other.

Joohyun breaks from the embrace and turns her back. 

“S-Seungwan…J-just so you know- as I’ve said, you know.” 

“Wh-what?” Seungwan laugh at Joohyun’s blabbers. 

She turns around and sighs. 

“I’m saying this because I’m better now, I know I have gained enough honesty and courage…so this words are something I’m really looking forward to say to you properly.” Joohyun stared deeply at Seungwan. 

She changes her positon from lying on the bed, to sitting and staring at Seungwan. 

Seungwan takes his left arm to lean on, and looks at Joohyun

“I love you, I really love you…I love you Seungwan...just this…us now…makes my heart pound so much it aches, the only way I can feel better is by saying how much I love you.” 

She bit her lip and was still thinking. 

“Also….you said not fond memories of you or us? When I was drinking...well after I woke up and started to think….I realize that I love the Seungwan who was mad at me, who was cursing at me, who….” 

She touches his face. 

“Who cried for me, because….you were showing me….not to run away…how it’s okay to admit I am weak and still love this Joohyun right?” 

He didn’t speak. 

“Okay, I’m assuming things I’m sorry.” She laughed. 

“No…I just realize that yeah….that’s why I reacted that way…” He laughed. 

“I’m sorry for hurting and making you cry, I love you, I promise that every moment with you…I’ll make you only cry out of happiness...” She smiled. 

“Or…pleasure.” She added naughtily. 

Seungwan holds the hand that was on his face. 

“See? You were right, we needed to break up to think.” Seungwan told her. 

They both smiled at each other for a few minutes until Joohyun suddenly pouted. 

“Y-yah, Seungwan don’t go Joohyun on me, where you just stay silent or change the topic….say it to me too!” 

She pouts again, while playfully grabbing his shirt and he knew what she exactly meant. 

“I’m not, I’m just savoring it…that was the best I love you’s I got from you to be honest…it feels so good…that every time you said it…it felt like a new set of foreign words I was just learning…and I keep melting.”

He stared at her, while reaching for her hand to hold again. 

“I love you…you’re more honest self that I never thought will make me love you even more.” He smiled and Joohyun held his hand tighter. 

“Can I hug you again?” She asks as she now smiled back at him. 

“What’s the password?” He pouted. 

“I love you, can I hug you again?” 

“That’s the wrong password!” 

“Nooooo, it is the password!” She whined and forces herself to hug him. 

“Fine!” He pretended to complain. 

They stop laughing and now just stared at each other again. 

“Seungwan?” 

“Hm?” 

“Can I make a request?” 

“What is it?” 

“Next time we fight, be that as a serious, or petty fight…please…please never go back calling me noona? If you’re mad, if you wanna be cold, or just plainly annoyed at me, just be mad, cold and annoyed at Joohyun…never put a distance again when you call me, please?” 

“Okay.” He nodded. 

“Did that…did that affect you that much?” He was asking a serious question at Joohyun. 

“Yeah, every time you called me that it felt like a tiny stab here on my chest.” She said in a painful voice while touching her chest with her hand. 

He held the hand she was using and rubbed it on his face, she missed this, a normal placing of her hand to his face, but felt so unordinary because it was being done with love. 

“I’m sorry.” He stared at her. 

Joohyun gently touch Seungwan’s lips with her fingers, she felt the pieces of his beard around his lips. 

“Let’s shave the beard tomorrow?” She smiled. 

“I don’t know…I kinda want to do this.” He coyly smiled. 

Seungwan suddenly leans to her face and starts to rub it on her. 

“Yah!!!!! That tickles!” She laughed. 

He stopped and smiled at Joohyun who kept smiling too. 

Her smile suddenly turned into a serious expression, and she started to lean closer to Seungwan he felt the hot air coming out of her body, the breathe she exuded was even extra heavy, her hot lips move into Seungwan’s to finally kiss him. 

She pauses and stares at Seungwan. 

“Can I do more?” She asks. 

“Can you?” He laugh, as he remembered she had a fever as he touch her forehead. 

She smiled, she separated from the embrace and laid on top of his chest, she wrapped herself onto his body and laid on his chest again. 

Joohyun move her head then to his face and started using her nose to rub in his lips, beard, nose and forehead. 

“T-that tickles Joohyun.” He laugh and crinkled his nose at her. 

“W-where?” She smiled at the adorable Seungwan. 

“When you put your nose on my forehead, plus the hot breathing” He laugh. 

“That’s adorable Seungwan.” She smiled again. 

“Am I dreaming?” He suddenly asks.

“Wh-what?” She laughed. 

“Because I’m feeling so good and happy right now, this is not right, I might wake up.” Seungwan frowned. 

Joohyun suddenly embrace him again, letting Seungwan place his head on her chest, while she played with his hair, and his hands wrapped on her waist. 

_ “This is so calming.”  _ As he started to hear Joohyun’s heart beating on his ear. 

“You’re not dreaming, if you were I’ll wake you up then make you feel the same thing…even better.”

Seungwan suddenly laughs and looks at Joohyun. 

“Why, what’s so funny?” She pouted. 

“Joohyun, I realize something.”

“Hm?” 

“You were never influenced by my greasiness, you just hid it.” He joked. 

“Yeah, I guess birds of the same feather really greased together.” She replied with a joked. 

“Yahhhhh.” Seungwan pretended to be disgusted at cringy Joohyun. 

Joohyun suddenly put her hands on his collar as they maintained the same sitting position. 

“I love you.” She told Seungwan again. 

She bit her lip, and lean closer to kiss him, her kisses that were so polite before were exchange by just messy, torrid lips. 

It was as if Joohyun is desperate to make sure she tasted every inch of Seungwan’s lips, and made Seungwan so surprise…and excited. 

Seungwan squeeze her small behind with his two hands and made her shriek. 

“Ah!” Joohyun suddenly became flustered. 

“I’m sorry was that-“” 

“No, just…no, do whatever you want.” She said with a serious face as she bit her lip. 

“Hey, you remember you have a fever.” A concern Seungwan tells her.

“Why, you don’t want to touch me, because I’m sick?” She pouted. 

“Well, I mean you got a fever you might faint.” Seungwan laughs. 

“Fine, let’s stop.” Joohyun attempts to go back to bed. 

“Don’t stop please, I take it back, do whatever you want with me too.” Seungwan pleads as he stared at her while touching her face. 

His eye staring made Joohyun heart beat faster, she started to play with his hair again. 

“Don’t take it back.” She swallowed and move back to his lips. 

The kisses Joohyun gave made Seungwan breathe so hard and Joohyun made him more surprise, when she started to play with her tongue inside him, and grip the hair on the back of his head to make sure he won’t get away from the all she’s giving him, he can only respond by pushing Joohyun’s head to him. 

The two didn’t budge, and kept continuing, their hands didn’t move from touching each other’s heads at all, the two realize how the simple kissing made them miss it so much, they wanted to go on and on. 

But Seungwan then gently moves away from Joohyun for her to stop, as he needed to take a break to breathe.

Joohyun was only staring at him. 

Seungwan remembered she would always close her eyes when they become intimate, so she not even flinching or blinking her eyes made him nervous and he can only swallow in reaction. 

“Take that off.” She told him to undress from the white shirt he was wearing. 

He smiled and complied. 

Joohyun ran her fingers on his chest, his stomach and navel. 

“You know, this body of yours just reeks so much of incredible hotness.” As she bit her lip. 

Seungwan laughed. 

“But even if you didn’t have this, I’ll still love you.” She confess her love again. 

“Whatever you are, I’ll always love you.” She held his face. 

“How about if I turned into a frog?” He joked. 

“I’ll still love you.” She replied seriously. 

“Joohyun-ah I was joking...don’t be serious all the time.” He pouted. 

“But I do, I’ll still love you…I don’t care as long it’s you Seungwan…I have kept this things from you so long, I need to be serious and honest all the time now.” Joohyun smiled. 

“I always love you too, whatever you are.” Seungwan can only smile back as his reply. 

Joohyun’s body moves closer to him, and now started to place kisses again on his forehead, cheeks, ears, and his neck. 

She went extra longer on his neck, as if marking him to not let him get away again. 

Seungwan smiled and let her do her thing as he play with her hair. 

She stopped, and moved by his thighs, she started undressing him from below, Seungwan wanted to assist her. 

“Seungwan, I wanna do it.” She bit her lip again as if telling Seungwan to let her do it by herself. 

“O-okay.” He laugh. 

Joohyun took the black pajama and his boxers to his knees. 

She started touching his cock, lick it from the bottom to the top, she saw Seungwan exhale out of pleasure. 

“See, this is really you.” Joohyun smiled. 

“H-hm?” The aroused Seungwan can only reply. 

“That Seungwan smell, it’s you, even your cock smells good.” 

“Joohyunnnn.” He got shy with her aggressiveness, and places his hand on his face. 

“What? What do you want me to call it? Penis? Dick? Sausage?” Joohyun asks with one raised eyebrow. 

The two suddenly laugh from the simple vulgarity Joohyun uttered. 

Joohyun sees Seungwan’s biting his lip again, and starts to lick the tip of his dick again, moves to his shaft and goes down even to start kissing his balls. 

Seungwan was shock with Joohyun’s aggressiveness. 

“Y-yah…Joohyun.” A flustered Seungwan can only comment, as his dick got erect from all the licking, touching and kissing Joohyun was doing. 

She smiled and just continued while staring at him. 

She suddenly stopped and sit, he saw her touch her forehead. 

“J-just give me a minute.” She exhaled. 

He saw her getting redder, and when he even touch her back, he felt her getting too warm for a normal person. 

He pulled up his underwear and pajamas and held her to his chest. 

“S-Seungwan…just give me a minute.” 

“Stop, you’re already doing too much, rest.” He pulled the blanket back to their bodies. 

“Okay.” She rests on his chest, while Seungwan closed his eyes to embrace her. 

He suddenly opens his eyes and sees Joohyun’s hand inside his pajamas, taking out his dick again. 

“Joohyun.” He stared at her, as if her aggressiveness already didn’t surprise him at this point. 

“B-but I got it erect, at least let me help you finish.” As she started to push and pull his shaft.

Seungwan grip the bedsheet from his arm, as he felt the incredible pleasure of Joohyun’s hand. 

“Seungwan?” Joohyun was staring at him while continuing the hand job. 

“Hm?” Seungwan was biting his lips as he was feeling the pleasure. 

“You ever do this? By yourself?” She asks. 

“I do.” He answers nonchalant. 

Joohyun who seemed to be an expert in doing it with her one hand, puts her other arm on the pillow to support her head as she kept staring at her Seungwan who was breathing hard from pleasuring him. 

“Who are you thinking when you do this?” She bit her lip. 

“I’d rather t-tell you a-after…I j-just w-wanna concentrate.” As he was getting hazy and weirded out by what they are doing while Joohyun is asking him dick related things. 

“I’ll stop.” She pouted. 

“Fine…it’s you.” Seungwan answers while still being aroused from the motion of Joohyun’s hand. 

“That’s a lie.” She pouted again. 

“It’s you really!” He laugh. 

He suddenly becomes serious staring at her while she continued to pleasure him. 

“It’s kinda lusty to say, but at first I was just doing it to remove the erection without thinking, but my mind just really goes to you, like I imagine you staring at me doing it, or this helping me, or I pretend I’m inside you….maybe even if I was still a woman I’d still think you touching me…doing this with your hand, lips, tongue.” He laugh. 

“T-that’s…romantic.” A flustered Joohyun quips. 

“Yah! What the hell!” Seungwan gets red too from the weird praise. 

After the weird talk, they stayed silent for a few minutes as Joohyun worked her hand to let Seungwan finish. 

“Fuck, I think….” 

“You there?” 

“A few more.” Seungwan was biting his lip as his body even followed Joohyun’s hand. 

“Stop, I’m cumming.” Seungwan motions her to remove her hand as he tried to stand. 

“Why, where are you gonna go?” Joohyun grab his shoulder with her other arm, while still continuing the hand job. 

“I’m gonna get it on your sheets.” 

“It’s fine.” Joohyun assures him. 

He obeyed, and sat next to her again. 

“Joohyun kiss me.” Seungwan commanded and she complied. 

They kissed torridly again for a few minutes and finally she felt his cum come out of him, and spill on her hands. 

“Fuck that was good.” He said in his breath. 

Joohyun smiled and collapsed on her pillow.

“Ugh.” Joohyun can only say. 

Seungwan wipes and dresses up. 

He then lays beside Joohyun. 

“I hate this.” Joohyun pouted. 

“Why?” He laugh.

“I wanna do it Seungwan, but I think my fever’s getting worse.” 

“You did enough.” 

He took the extra bedsheet in the bed as he started to wipe her hand. 

“Besides I don’t wanna do it with sick you…you might passed out, and then I have to rush you to the hospital, the nurse and doctor will ask what happened…ah yeah, we were having…sex, then my girlfriend suddenly passed out?” He tried making a joke again. 

“G-girlfriend?” She shyly ask. 

“Yeah, are we not back together?” He pouted. 

“N-no, we are…I won’t let go of you again…I promised…” She promised him as she bit her lip seriously. 

“It’s just I missed that word…and…I missed this, this warmth…and I missed you.” She kiss his cheek. 

Seungwan leaned closer and kiss her lips. 

“I missed you too, so much.” He smiled and they went back to innocent cuddling. 

The two finally fell asleep while the rain and thunderstorms kept them accompany in the whole stormy blue Monday. 


	18. After The Rain...

** CHAPTER 18: **

** AFTER THE RAIN… **

**AUTHOR'S SUGGESTED MUSIC BEFORE PROCEEDING:**

  * Run To You – Lasse Lindh



** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, BEDROOM  **

( **AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED MUSIC:** Run To You – Lasse Lindh)

Joohyun opens her eyes, as the rainy blue Monday, was turned into a morning filled with sunrays, happy chirpings of the birds while various colored butterflies fly around outside her big glass bedroom window. 

“ _Is the world so happy for us too? To create such beautiful scenery as I open my eyes?_ ” She wondered as she never heard birds and butterflies flying by her city condo complex glass window…ever. 

_ “Joohyun your being greasy even about your environment too.” _ The very much in love Joohyun thought, as she felt the words that she uttered in the morning was a bit cringe poetry, as she smiled. 

She also finds Seungwan still asleep beside her, a bit sad that they were facing each other’s back, and suddenly remembered that Seungwan had never put his shirt back on. 

She worried at first, for the health of Seungwan but now remembers the honest talk they had and that she cuddled with the half-naked Seungwan to sleep and begins to flutter from her memories. 

On top of that she gets to see his whole ripped body as a present in the early morning.

Joohyun decides to scoot to warm his back for him as she spoons the larger person next to her, she rubs her head on his hair, and smells him. 

“ _Yep, only Seungwan.”_ She thought as she smelled the same comforting baby powder smell she recognized from last night. 

_ “I love you…you’re more honest self that I never thought will make me love you even more.”  _ Seungwan’s words that she suddenly remembered made her flutter all over again. 

She leans to his ear. 

“I love you.” Joohyun whispered. 

“Good morning…honey~” She whispered again. 

“Sweetheart?” She tried. 

“Babe?” She cringed. 

“Wannie honey?” She puckered her lips.

“Baby-“ She didn’t finish as Seungwan turn around.

“Hyunnie bunny baeeeeeby!” Seungwan grabs Joohyun back to his arms, and wraps them and his long legs around Joohyun’s small body, while rubbing his hairy face on her head to make sure she doesn’t get away from his grasps. 

“Y-you were awake????!” Joohyun asks in her embarrassment. 

Seungwan stared at her and cutely nods.

“Yep hyunnie baeby.” He smiled. 

She stared at him...with so much love, he can only reply it with another lovely smile. 

“You like that?” He asks. 

“You can call me anything and I’ll love it.” She ends with a cute puckered lips and blinking eyes, as she rested on his bare chest. 

“Ttteokbaby?” Seungwan jokes. 

“Yes Wannie boba honey?” She rejoins the cringy morning sweet name calling. 

Seungwan rubs her forehead. 

“You okay now?” He asks. 

“Yeah, I guess?” She felt touched by his question. 

“You sure?” Seungwan asks again. 

“Yes, why?” She laugh. 

“So we can do _it_ now!” Seungwan suddenly moves and places his hands, and knees on the bed, to be on top of her. 

He speedily removes 3 out of 6 buttons of her pajama top when she suddenly stops him. 

“W-wait! Wannie-ah!” She laughed. 

“I can’t wait anymore, Joohyunnie~” He pouted and stopped. 

“I-I know….it’s just that…I haven’t told Seulgi were back together, so I think it’s better if I disclosed things with her properly before we go even further….” She told Seungwan. 

Joohyun held Seungwan’s frowning cute face. 

“Don’t you think it is better we clear everything out, before we _really_ finally do it again?” She pouted while asking him. 

_ “Yeah, you know what, I realized Joohyun noona is smart to hire you as their photographer…but I am smarter because I know your contract is ending only a few weeks away, and I want to grab that opportunity to have you as our exclusive photographer.”  _

Seungwan suddenly remembered Taemin’s offer to him yesterday. 

“Speaking of that….noona-“ 

“Noona?” She interrupts and pouts again at him. 

He laughed, and gives her a quick kiss on the lips to apologize. 

“I mean Joohyun! I’m sorry!” He giggled again. 

“No! Call me something sweet again, and I’ll forgive you.” She was acting angrily cute again, and succeeds in making Seungwan melt. 

“My Joobunny~” He taps her tall small nose. 

“Okay…I forgive you, what were you talking about before?” She now taps his nose too. 

“About my contract can we talk about it later?” He asks. 

“Oh, that? Okay.” She smiled as if she had already plans of her own about his contract. 

Seungwan was still on top her and was smiling while staring at each other. 

“Wannie~, come on, I’m hungry now, get your sexy body away from me.” She laugh. 

“Ah! Hyunnie, my body collapse from having no shirt sleeping because of you! Please carry my body to the kitchen to recharge with food!” He said in a cute voice and acted while laying his body on her. 

“YahhhH!!!! You’re h-heavvy!” Joohyun laugh. 

“You’re calling me fat?” He pretended to sob. 

“No, I’m not! Besides I don’t care if you were, fat, no muscles, small…I don’t care, I love you.” Joohyun the girl who now takes things suddenly seriously, decided to reappear. 

Seungwan smiled, remembering all the lovely and honest things they have all shared last night, and can’t believe Joohyun is keeping her pledge of showing her truest side to him. 

“I love you too Joohyun, but you have to stopped or I might rip all the clothing you have right now.” He laughed. 

Joohyun tried standing while holding him. 

“Y-yah can you atleast, make yourself lighter for me to carry? “ She laughed. 

“Okaaayyyyyy.” Seungwan complied. 

She held on to him as they sit up, when Seungwan suddenly grab her from behind, carried her and stood. 

“S-Seungwan!” She got dizzy from the head rush. 

“I’m so-sorry!” He laughed. 

Joohyun was still nursing her head ache. 

“Still dizzy?” He asks. 

Joohyun pinches his nose so hard, for revenge. 

“Y-yah! That hurt!” He pouted. 

“You gave me a head rush!” She retorted. 

Her tummy suddenly rumbled. 

“Whoops, Joohyun you know what that means?” Seungwan tells her. 

“W-what?” She ask worriedly. 

“We need to go down to the kitchen fast cause you’re getting hungry.” His eyes widen. 

“W-what are you planning-“She didn’t even finish when Seungwan ran to the door, still carrying her, and open it as fast as he can to run outside the bedroom. 

“Seungwan!!!!!! Why you fucker-“ 

She can only curse and shriek as Seungwan ran to the hallway to the staircase that made her headache worse. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE, HALLWAY **

**_ Baby take my hand  _ **

**_ I want you to be my husband  _ **

**_ cause your my Iron Man  _ **

**_ and I love you 3000~ _ **

Joy was singing as she exited the elevator, she walks to her office and sees a bunch of people staring outside of it, some were weeping and grieving and some were just in awe of the sight. She sees her secretary, Sana, who was wiping her tears and gently takes her hand to talk to her.

“Sana, what happened?” 

“Oh, Ms. Joy, m-morning. I’m just…stupid me already plan our first date and wedding! Can I get a sick leave????” Sana cried. 

“W-what?” Joy asks.

“Ms. Joy! I’m sorry, haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!” Sana now leans on Joy as she bursts into painful tears, still comforting her over dramatic secretary, Joy arches herself and sees the reason most of the employees were crying. 

Seungwan and Joohyun was inside her office, Joohyun was sitting on his lap while looking at things in his phone and laughing. 

“I knew it, they’ll be back together in no time! It’s stupid of me to assume Seungwan oppa will finally escape the grasp of the Cold Beautiful Goddess herself!” Nayeon walks away as she stomped her feet away from the scene. 

“If only he was able to eat the lunch I prepared yesterday.” Jo Kwon laments while Lalisa comforts him. 

“It’s okay oppa, I tasted your cooking, Seungwan oppa might have died if he ate it.” Lisa retorted. 

“Yah!” Jo Kwon slaps her with his handkerchief. 

“How can you compete with that? Oh well, I’ll just get back to sleep…work!” Wheein quips, and gets back to her office. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE, JOY’S OFFICE **

“Now look at this cat, she’ll try to jump on the counter-“Seungwan was telling the backstory of the video he’ll show to Joohyun when she interrupted him. 

“She?” She was grinning while still on his lap. 

“Yeah, she, why?” He laughed. 

“How did you know it was a girl?” Joohyun asks. 

“She kinda looks like a girl, just look at her fur.” He explains. 

Joohyun laughed as she read the description box of the said video. 

“It’s a he, Seungwan.” She laugh again loudly. 

“Fine, he, are you happy?” He pouted. 

“Are we fighting because of a cat?” She giggled. 

He frowned and rolled his eyes.

“Okay let’s watch it.” She tries to cheer him up.

“No, I don’t want to watch it now, its fine…give my phone back.” 

“Wha-why?” She was loving the teasing she is doing to Seungwan. 

Joohyun manages to evade his hand who was trying to retrieve his phone. 

“Yah, Joohyun ah!” 

“Why? I wanna watch!” 

He then suddenly started tickling her stomach. 

“Seungwan! I’ll fall!!!!!!” She screamed as Seungwan keeps tickling her. 

They finally stop as they hear a shutter of a Polaroid Camera, from a few feet from them, it was Joy who was taking photos of them. 

“Morning lovebirds~” 

“Y-yah, stop it.” Joohyun whose eyes begin to hurt as Joy keeps taking photos. 

“What? We need to take photos of this, maybe even framed it…you got back together didn’t you?” 

“Fine, take photos.” Joohyun nods. 

Joohyun started riding Seungwan and even wrapped her hands while puckering her lips, Seungwan can’t help but burst into laughter at Joohyun being game at taking simultaneous photos. 

“Oppa! Stop laughing, give me high fashion!” Their aspiring young photographer commands. 

Joohyun taps and pout at him, telling him to join in the fun and finally complies. 

He even carried her as he stood. 

“Ah! Seungwan!!!” Joohyun shouted and laugh. 

Seungwan suddenly stop smiling, and smack his lips on Joohyun. 

“W-what the! Give me back that kiss!” She tease and kiss him back. 

He swayed his head to avoid her kisses, and Joohyun grabs his head in order to land a kiss, in a turn of events Seungwan lowers her down as if placing her to the floor, but she didn’t mind and started giving him more torrid kisses. 

Seungwan finally places her on the floor and their kisses turn into passionate ones, as if not caring anyone’s that was looking at them. 

“Ahem!” Joy cleared her throat, and the couple realize she has stopped taking the photos for a few minutes already. 

Seungwan pulled away from Joohyun who smiled after their intense kiss and was wiping the few lipstick stains that got stuck on Seungwan. 

He stood and help his woman stand too. 

“I uh….I have to leave….I have a shoot…with…Holland for the…shoot…I have to leave.” He blabbered. 

Joohyun was just staring at him with love, he kissed her on the lips, cheek, forehead and then the lips again…they were staring again at each other. 

Thinking of maybe continuing the kisses, when Joy decides to put a hold of the duo. 

“Oppa! I thought you had to go?! Don’t make me vomit the cereal I just had!” A disgusted Joy complained. 

“Okay….I have to…go…I’ll call or text you okay?” He tells Joohyun, she nods in compliance. 

He kisses Joy on the cheek. 

“Ew oppa!” The puzzled younger girl wipes off his kiss. 

“Thank you.” He smiled at her. 

He was walking backwards in order to see Joohyun before he exits, he almost stumbles as he opens the door and makes Joohyun and Joy laugh so hard. 

“Seungwan! Be careful!” Joohyun shouts as she laugh. 

He smiled and bowed before turning around to his exit. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE, OUTSIDE JOY’S OFFICE **

Seungwan opened the door and sees the mob. 

“M-morning.” Seungwan greeted to them. 

Various reaction from grieving, crying, and still in awe of his good looks in the morning is heard as he left them to walk to the elevator. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE, ELEVATOR **

Alone in the elevator Seungwan suddenly reminisces about last night. 

_ “I love you, I really love you…I love you Seungwan…”  _ Seungwan remembers. 

_ “...just this…us now…makes my heart pound so much it aches...”  _ He suddenly touches his lips to rub. 

_ “…the only way I can feel better is by saying how much I love you…”  _ He finally giggles and takes a deep breath to relieve him from all the love he was feeling. 

This is interrupted by a phone call. 

“Morning Taemin hyung?” 

**THE QUEEN MAGAZINE, JOY’S OFFICE**

Joy stares and walks to Joohyun.

“Sooyoung, your car keys.” Joohyun hands them to Joy. 

Joy just kept smiling and staring at her. 

“Wh-what are you doing?!” The flustered EDITOR-IN-CHIEF asks. 

Joy leans to her lips and stares directly at her eyes.

“No….thank you?” 

Joy was still looking at Joohyun and smiling, the main reason why the couple work things out and finally back together, their unsung hero. 

Joohyun kisses Joy’s forehead. 

It shocked Joy and makes her step away to cover her forehead. 

“T-thank you.” Joohyun can’t look directly at Joy.

“Honestly the two of you! Whatever, just toss the bouquet towards m-me.” A flustered Joy jokes. 

Joohyun nods shyly. 

“So tell me, did make up sex felt great?

“What?”

“Come on be honest!” 

“It’s not sex Sooyoungie…its _make love_.” A romantic Joohyun corrects her daughter. 

“So you did it?” She grinned at her. 

“No...I had a fever.” Joohyun pouted. 

“What? So what did you do?” Joy asks again. 

“It’s confidential, let’s just say, you’ll get to see more of us being loving at each other, and maybe in the future an engagement?…No! A Wedding!? Then Children?” Joohyun gets excited thinking about it. 

“Ugh, so in short the two of you being cringy and disgusting are back.” Joy pretends to hurl. 

“Whatever Sooyoung! I have to go.” 

“To where?” 

“Um…I’ll meet with Seulgi.” 

“Oh, okay.” Joy understood that Joohyun is going to have the “talk”. 

As she reaches the door, the employees ran back to their offices. 

Joy can only smile.

“Well, well, I guess I won the bet.” She smiled devilishly. 

** SEULGI’S STUDIO **

Seulgi and Joohyun were sitting opposite each other, at the dining table Seulgi had installed in her studio. 

No one spoke for minutes now, only the clock that echoed in the big one room studio was making the sounds for them. 

Seulgi stared at “Irene” the painting she painted for her that was sitting beside the woman itself. 

Seulgi finally decides to break the ice. 

“So you’ve decided?” Seulgi politely smiled. 

“Yes.” Joohyun stared at her eye to eye. 

Seulgi exhaled, she knew deep inside that Joohyun has finally moved on. 

“You gonna return the painting? I told you that was a gift.” Seulgi pouted at Joohyun. 

Joohyun smiled, she may not be her world anymore but only a fool wouldn’t find her cute. 

“Yeah, but you said I keep it to remind myself that I was pretty by my own.” Joohyun smiled.

She now looks at Seulgi.

“But I don’t need any reminding now.” Joohyun’s words felt like a painful pang on Seulgi. 

Seulgi saw a smile that was detach from her past feelings and that was not bitter at all, but rather grateful. 

“Seungwan did this, didn’t he?” Seulgi was pertaining to the beautiful change Joohyun has now. 

“Yes…it’s all because of him, he made me realize I didn’t need a thing anymore…to have courage.” She smiled as a simple memory of Seungwan smiling popping out of her. 

“Unnie.” 

“Hm?” 

“I’m…sorry.” The younger girl weakly apologizes. 

Joohyun was shocked to hear it from Seulgi. 

“I know…I never said those words when I crushed your heart and made you cry endlessly, from our break up, from marrying someone else…” Seulgi wipes the tears that flowed from her face. 

“From…coming back here, demanding you to return to me and love me again.” Seulgi laughs still trying but failing as she cried. 

“I’m really sorry….I am a dumb, selfish and a coward human being.” Seulgi now burst into tears. 

Joohyun rushes to her and embraces Seulgi, she then rubs her back in order to comfort her. 

“I’m sorry too Seulgi…it’s not just you…I still have those things, it will never go. But I chose to have the courage and honesty to face them head on…” She wipes the tears from the younger woman’s face. 

She held Seulgi’s face to look at her. 

“…So I hope you’ll find it too.” Joohyun smiled. 

** SOME EXCLUSIVE CLUB **

*Club Music Playing* 

Seungwan was called by Taemin to meet at some exclusive club, he didn’t expect to have this mass loud crowd in the club, at 10 in the morning.

“ _Well I guess, that’s why it’s an exclusive club.”_ He thought. 

Seungwan walks around the club, women and men can only stare at the heavenly creature. 

He sees Taemin surrounded by women and men, who were also in awe of Seungwan. 

Taemin waves at him to go to his section. 

Seungwan runs to him, Taemin stood. 

“There he is!!!!!!” Taemin opens his arm to hug Seungwan. 

“ **My handsome man!** Want do you want? Beer? Gin? Martini? Champagne? All of them?” Taemin was shouting because of how loud the noise was. 

“Ahhh hyung! I don’t mean to be rude but I can’t stay that long!” Seungwan shouted. 

“Aww why?!” Taemin pouted while still dancing coolly to the music. 

“I have some work to do in the office!” Seungwan replied with a shout.

“Damn I really admire your hard working professionalism! That’s why I want you in G.F. Magazine! We need some more of the gorgeous hardworking blood in the company!” He shouted at him. 

“T-thank you.” Seungwan smiled. 

“What?” Taemin asks. 

“Thank you!!!” Seungwan shouted. 

Taemin can’t help but giggle as Seungwan looked like a cute squirrel as he express his gratefulness by shouting, he signals his bodyguard to give him something. 

The bodyguard hands a black folder, Taemin hands it to Seungwan. 

He gently grabs Seungwan by his collar and talks to his ear. 

“That’s the contract I’m offering! Read it, if you like it call me.” Taemin smiled. 

“Thank you hyung!” Seungwan bowed. 

“Okay, go! I’ll be waiting!” Taemin pats him on the back and goes back to his flock. 

Seungwan was about to leave when a drunk woman wobbling towards him suddenly vomits on his shoes. 

** SOME EXCLUSIVE CLUB, BATHROOM HALLWAY **

Seungwan took a sigh of relief, as he was able to remove the stinky vomit from his shoes, and now walks as he plans to get back to work. 

Seungwan suddenly stop and stood, to peek at the contract.

He scans it, and sees that it is a 3 year contract with lots of money….like BIG MONEY. 

Seungwan swallowed and can’t believe the contents he was reading, he suddenly stops and smiled. 

_ “With that kind of money, I can buy a car…and a house right? I can even tell my dad to take it slow now with the restaurant, pay our debts and...”  _ He interrupts his thinking. 

He remembered Joohyun smiling as they had their breakfast a while ago. 

_ “…Be better for Joohyun.”  _ He thought and smiled. 

He started to walk to the exit of the hallway, when he hears a man and woman fighting as they enter the hallway. 

The woman was beautiful with long shiny bright brown hair, wearing a fashionable brown fur outerwear and leather boots while looking like the definition of a supermodel with the way she walked with her long legs, her pissed off stare gave her such an angst coolness.

She was followed by tall, foreigner looking, fair skinned, blue eyed man with blonde hair. 

“ **Rose come on! I said that was just a friend!** ” 

** “Stop touching me!” ** She tried to get away from his grasps but couldn’t. 

** “Listen to me!” ** He tells her. 

** “I said stop touching me! I don’t wanna hear your half ass explanations anymore ** !” 

** “She’s a friend! Why can’t you hear me say it!” ** The blonde guy insists. 

** “I heard you! But when your tongues looked like leeches trying to suck on each other by the corner of the bar, I don’t get why I still need to listen?” ** She snickered and still tried to remove her arm from him. 

** “You’re so cute when you’re jealous.” ** He laughed and tries to run his hand on her legs. 

** “I SAID LET GO OF ME!” ** She pushes him but fails. 

He drags her with the intention of bringing her to a place where only the two of them can be. 

** “WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!” ** She slapped him so hard and made the blonde guy finally let go of Rose in his daze. 

** “I really wish you didn’t do that.” ** He smiled menacingly at her. 

The man now intending to land a punch on Rose, gets a slap from the folder Seungwan threw to him, the papers flew away from the folder, because of the impact. 

The couple (?) stare at a cute hot Seungwan who stand next to them but seems to be embarrassed of what he just did and can’t look at the two. 

“I-I’m sorry…my hands slip.” Seungwan says in his breath. 

“ **What the hell’s your problem?”** The blonde foreigner asks Seungwan not knowing he can understand them. 

“ **Hey mute, I was talking to you!”** He shoves Seungwan who didn’t even flinch. 

“I’m sorry, please…this guy is just really a jerk, I’ll call security-“ Rose was trying to apologize on her behalf, when the blonde foreigner interrupts her. 

“ **You shut up.** ” He held Rose’s face with his hand, and shoves her to the wall. 

She can’t even speak with the impact shocking and hurting her so much, as she stood back to her feet properly. 

“ **Hey! What the fuck's your problem?”** Seungwan the gentleman is now getting pissed at the scenario, and pushes the guy’s shoulder. 

“ **Oh, so you do know how to talk! What else can you do?”** He smiled and stared at the same height Seungwan. 

** “Treat people with respect…unlike you.”  ** Seungwan quips at him, while maintaining eye contact. 

** “Smart ass!” ** He lands a punch on Seungwan and makes Rose scared, she runs back inside the club. 

Seungwan pop his neck to relieve the pain from the punch, he looked at the nearby camera above and hoped that it was working, just in case he faces another lawsuit. 

“I just wanted to have a day where I get to relax.” Seungwan sighed. 

Seungwan grabs the blonde guy by his collar, and hurries to shove him by the wall.

But the guy was strong, he pushes back to Seungwan, as they make a tug of war who will shove the other to the opposite walls. 

The blonde guy finally tries to butt his head on Seungwan, thankfully Seungwan was faster and uses his right hand who was holding him by the collar of his clothes, to give his chin an uppercut. 

** “Feck!” ** The guy can only say in pain, as he bit his tongue, and made his whole mouth bled, while also feeling pain on his lower jaw which was getting more unbearable, and has now made him weak. 

“The blonde guy in the tacky suit!” A woman shouts. 

It was Rose she called the security as she ran back inside and now was shocked by the scene she saw, her now presumably ex-boyfriend struggling to stand on the corner of the hallway, all bloody. 

The mysterious handsome hero, was picking up his papers while pouting as if he wanted to sob as his papers got stepped on. 

The puzzled security sees what happened and grabs the blonde man from the corner, who struggles to speak and be on his feet, as they escort him away to the hallway and the club itself. 

“Don’t even try to do anything! I’ll call my lawyers, my company and the press on you **asshole**!” Rose shouted. 

“How can I even give this back to Taemin hyung.” Seungwan pouted as he was still picking up the last of his papers. 

Rose crouch to him, and help him pick the papers without saying anything. 

“Ah, miss, you don’t have to!” Seungwan tells her. 

She smiled as if she found the nervous Seungwan handsome too. 

“Because of my stupid self and **asshole ex,** your papers were stepped on, and your cute face is now bruising, so this? I have to.” She laughed. 

Seungwan found her laugh a bit beautiful, but Joohyun, the most beautiful, is still his undisputed number one. 

His suddenly remembered his lovely Joohyun and melted the heck out of the dummy in love. 

He now realizes that Rose was staring at him, a bit creeped out by his spacing out. 

He finally showed a polite smile as they both stand and alone in the empty hallway. 

“Rose.” She gives her hand to him to shake. 

“ **I have a girlfriend**.” He replies to her as he covered himself with his now dirty black folder. 

She laughs. 

“Okay, **_I have a girlfriend_** , thank you.” She jokes and still has her hand offering for a shake. 

“S-Seungwan.” He finally shakes her hand.

“You might know who I am.” 

Seungwan tilts his head and stares at her as if thinking who she was. 

“The model with G.D. oppa for Vogue Korea?” 

He still thinks. 

“I am an international ambassador for Yves Saint Laurent?” She tells him still trying to prove her fame and identity. 

She sighs. 

“The one who modeled those giant green boots dancing to baby shark for a commercial?” 

“AH!” Seungwan finally recognizes her and even makes his mouth opened from the awestruck he felt seeing her. 

“So Seungwan-ssi, what do you do?” She asks to diffuse the cute awed Seungwan. 

“F-fashion Photographer.” He got shy telling her he was a fashion photographer, because it was kinda ironic for him not to know the famous model, when he should, because his field is part of her business. 

“S-sorry.” He bowed. 

Rose laughs at his awkwardness. 

“It’s fine, I’ll take care of what happened here, don’t worry, I’m sorry too…also with what happened with your cheek, I have to repay you.” She stared at him. 

“Thank you, but other than another potential lawsuit, I just want to go home.” He showed the Seungwan smile at her. 

“A-another?” She wondered but shakes her head. 

“Okay, but I really want to repay the favor.” She insist. 

He was pouting as he thought for a minute, while Rose can only stare at the lovely creature. 

“Okay! As a favor don’t date those kind of guys. You seem to be the type of woman that deserves to have a better chance at love… you know by…better I meant not harming you in anyway?” He smiled again at her. 

Rose suddenly looks down, and stayed silent. 

“I meant not seem! You must be! I’m sorry! Just don’t get to situations like this!” Seungwan panic as he thought he’ll make Rose cry. 

“Okay, I get it…I won’t.” She laugh. 

She shows her pinky finger. 

“Promise.” 

Seungwan was surprise how childish but cute the gesture was. 

“O-okay.” He smiled at her. 

The two cross their pinkies, in the lonely hallway of the club. 

“Okay, Rose take care.” He was walking away from her. 

Seungwan smiled again, and wave goodbye.

Rose can only smile back at him. 

** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, LIVING ROOM **

Seungwan enters the condo, the lights were already on. 

He puts his coat and folder by the coffee table.

He realized as he was standing alone how big the condo was…and suddenly thought of small Joohyun. 

He suddenly pouted at the thought of her all alone in the condo. 

“J-Joohyun you home?” He shouts. 

He hears someone running from upstairs it was Joohyun who was still in her office clothes. 

“Wannnie!!!” She runs on the staircase to meet him below it. 

“Yah be careful!” He asks in his worry. 

“I’m gonna jump, catch me!” She shouted while laughing at him. 

“Joohyun, don’t!” He shouted, but measured the distance as she was nearing to him. 

Two steps away from him, and she stopped. 

“Yah! Who did that to your face?!” Joohyun the destroyer awakes. 

Joohyun grabs his cheeks in order to look for more bruising. 

Seugnwan wraps her to an embrace, and just looks at her, and goes for quick kiss. 

“I miss you.” 

“Seungwan you’re avoiding the question.” A now mad for injured Seungwan, Joohyun says. 

“It was really nothing, there was this girl in a club-“ 

“Girl? Club? Son Seungwan, we haven’t even decided on a permanent pet name for each other you’re cheating on me already?” Joohyun pouted.

“No, I’ll never do that to you.” He answered with such seriousness. 

He quickly lifts her down the staircase and held her hand. 

“Come here.” As he guided her back to the couch and she followed. 

As they sat together he showed her the folder that got a little bit wrinkled and dirty. 

“What’s this dirty folder?” She asks. 

“Taemin hyung offered me a contract with them.” 

Joohyun stared and stood. 

“Wait here.” 

Seungwan stared from the couch, as she went to the hallway and opens the door to her office, she seemed to have entered it and was retrieving something. 

After a few minutes she went back to him bringing a purple folder of her own, and hands it to Seungwan. 

“Read it.” As she sat next to him reading, Joohyun uses her fingers to trace his bruise and wonder why he had that on his cheek. 

“Son Seungwan is obligated to visit the, Editor-in-Chief, Bae Joohyun’s office at least two times a day and _MUST_ bring always his cute smile?” He laughs.

“W-why are you laughing? That’s a serious contract.” She complains as she gets flustered. 

He gets serious as he gets halfway the contract, he sees that the money she’s offering is even bigger than the G.F. contract, and his eyes widen. 

He finishes the few pages left, closes it, and exhales. 

“So?” Joohyun asks like a giddy puppy staring at her owner. 

“You think of me this much?” He touches her face and bite his lip. 

“Yeah, I do! Why? Is that still not enough? Seungwan you already have my heart, my beautiful face, my body, and now a bigger paycheck, don’t get too selfish!” Joohyun teases him. 

“No, no, I’m not…I’m just so touch…I love you.” He smiled at her.

Joohyun wanted to jump on her lovely Seungwan, but she controlled herself, and goes back to negotiator mode. 

“Well? What’s your answer?” She asks. 

“I have to decline it.” He answered. 

Seungwan’s answer made Joohyun swear there was a broken record that scratched away the romantic music she was listening in her mind. 

He suddenly saw Joohyun, the cold queen, awaken again from her sleep, and now threatens to eat his soul away. 

“W-why?” She gritted her teeth really hard. 

“Hyunnie b-baby, are we gonna fight tonight?” Seungwan is now trying to stand to escape her wrath. 

“Just a little bittttttt~ Wanwan baby~” A smiling fuming Joohyun replies. 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	19. Love Games

** CHAPTER 19:  **

** LOVE GAMES  **

**AUTHOR'S SUGGESTED MUSIC BEFORE PROCEEDING:**

  * Eyes Locked, Hands Locked – Red Velvet



** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE, INSIDE JOY’S OFFICE  **

Contrary to popular belief, Joy is one of the most hardworking people in The Queen Magazine, and now just proven herself again as she work overtime to finish all of her deadlines for the whole week. 

She was glued on her office computer as she typed her reply to the last email she had to answer, it was pertaining to the plans of the Creative Team she is leading for their October Issue, and she finally ends the novel of a reply she wrote and hits send. 

“Woooooo~” Joy rejoices as she finished all the email related for the October Issue. 

“Just this papers to sign then!” She looked at the file of papers on the right side of her desk. 

She stretches her hands as she twirled on her office chair when she hears a ring from her secretary, Sana. 

“Ma’am?” 

“Yes, Sana?”

“Umm…someone’s here to see you.” 

“Who?” 

“She said you won the bet, and now she’s your slave for the whole m-month?” Sana even found it weird as she uttered it through the phone. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE, OUTSIDE JOY’S OFFICE **

Joy walks outside of her office and sees Seulgi. 

“Hi master!” Seulgi waves at her and flashes her eye disappearing smile.

Behind the smile though, she looked like she has been crying the whole day and made her eyes swollen, her nose sniffing and her voice a bit different. 

“Y-yah! Weird Sunbaenim, what are you doing here!” A flustered Joy shouts as she got embarrassed with Seulgi calling her master.

Sana pretends she was typing in order to remove herself from the weird duo scenario. 

“I-I’m sorry, Joy-ah.” Seulgi giggled as if she was hiding her pain. 

“So…Joohyun unnie?” Joy asks innocently pretending she didn’t know what happened with the two. 

Seulgi stopped the giggles, as Joy mention the older woman’s name, she nods sadly to the younger girl, as if telling her, yes, Joohyun finally moved on from her. 

The two awkward strangers stood silently, Joy kept staring at the ceiling while Seulgi on the floor. 

“B-by the way as your master I should be the one dictating when and where you will be summoned.” Joy finally spoke to break the awkward ice. 

“I know, it’s just…can you make an exception for tonight?” Seulgi looked as if she pleaded that she needs someone right now. 

Joy thought it was something sexual. 

“Hey, I don’t do comfort sex anymore!” Joy glares at her. 

“C-comfort sex?!!!! What the hell! I’m not talking about that!” A flustered Seulgi shouts. 

“Well what did you mean then?” Joy still had her defense up. 

“Can you eat with me? I kinda feel sad and lonely after I had the talk with Joohyun unnie this morning and-“ 

“No.” A cold Joy cuts Seulgi off and declines her invitation. 

“Please??? You won already the bet, I’m your slave, even though it’s cruel and illegal, for a month…” 

“Cruel and Illegal? Psht, if you won the bet, you would have made me your sex slave!” Joy quips. 

“W-what? I said if I won, you would become my helper at the studio, to clean and help me with my paintings!!!!” A flustered cute Seulgi shout. 

Joy ignored her and turn around to go back to her office. 

“H-hey, where are you going!?” Seulgi cutely whined. 

“Weird sunbaenim, go home! I have tons of work to do!” Joy shouts at Seulgi. 

“Fine, why did I even ask? I guess someone like you won’t appreciate burgers at all.” Pouting Seulgi walks toward the elevator, and presses the button as she waited for her ride. 

She suddenly sees Joy catching up to her. 

“B-burgers????” Joy asks. 

“Yeah, there’s this New Burger Shop that serves this-“ 

“DUO TRIO CHEESY BACON BEEF POUNDER.” The two women say in unison. 

Seulgi is shocked at them saying it at the same time and as she stared at Joy, Seulgi swore she saw shining lights inside the excited younger woman’s sparkling eyes. 

  
** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, LIVING ROOM **

“Tell me again, why did you bother me from my medical induced sleep, and said this is an emergency?” Yeri asks, as she sits on her hospital bed via video call with Joohyun. 

Joohyun placed the phone by the center of the coffee table, as she and Seungwan sat together looking like a couple that were in a counseling session with their baby psychiatrist. 

Joohyun was glaring at Seungwan while he was only pouting cutely at her. 

“Stop acting so cute!” Joohyun whines as she feels herself weaken from Seungwan’s cute attack. 

“What did I do? I was just staring!” Seungwan laugh. 

“Then stop staring at me!” Joohyun now decided to use an immature comeback. 

Seungwan turns his back on her while still smiling. 

“Um…unnie?” The online therapist, Yerim, asks as she witnesses the two bicker. 

“Seungwan declined my contract!” She shouts at Yeri. 

“And? How is this an emergency?” Yerim whines as she felt so tired from the two. 

“Because!!!!!!! IT IS YERIMAH! He wants to sign somewhere else, he’s moving away from me, and doesn’t love me anymore!!!!!!” Joohyun burst into fake tears. 

“How did you even come up with that conclusion Joohyun! I’m not moving away from you, and when did I even make you feel that I don’t love you anymore!?” Seungwan defends himself. 

“Um, oppa, who are you talking to?” Yerim asks, as Seungwan was still facing the opposite side of the living room away from the two as he spoked. 

“Her!” He points at her still has his back facing them. 

“See how he addresses me now Yerim? _Her.”_ Joohyun mocks the pointing and voice of innocent angry Seungwan as if there was something malicious from it and bursts into more fake tears. 

“Wh-what? The how do you even- Really?” An annoyed Seungwan turns around and stares at her. 

“See Yerimah! He hates me, and wants to leave me now!!!!!!” Joohyun again cries. 

“Ugh unnie, if I know one thing about you is that those are fake tears, you’re just being crazy clingy again, let oppa find his own success and-“ 

Joohyun stood up to retrieve her phone and ends the video call. 

“Yah! Why did you do that!?” Seungwan who was feeling touch already as Yerimah was taking his side gets angry with Joohyun ending the call. 

“That kid really loves you, doesn’t she?” Joohyun fumes. 

She begins walking back and forth as Seungwan can only follow her with his worried eyes. 

“Well I guess being cute won’t work and my planned intervention from my sister, who I thought would take my side made things worse.” Joohyun was staring at him as if she was planning another scheme and scared Seungwan. 

“W-what are you p-planning again?” He nervously asks. 

** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, LIVING ROOM **

“N-naked Jenga?” Seungwan asks as Joohyun was arranging the Jenga tower on the coffee table. 

“Yeah.” She nodded and smiled. 

“What the- what does that even mean!?” He jumped out of the sofa while Joohyun was still fixing the Jenga pieces. 

“Naked Jenga, who ever makes the tower fall every round has to undress a piece of their clothing, until one of us becomes fully na…ked.” 

“Yah, Joohyun how will that solve our contract disputes hm?!” Seungwan was glaring at his naughty girlfriend. 

“If I lose, I let you sign with G.F. Mag, and if you lose, you sign my contract.” She says nonchalantly. 

“That’s all?” He asks as if he knows how devious Joohyun is. 

“Yeah that’s it, w-why? You don’t trust me?” She laughs. 

“With this…yeah I don’t.” He puckers his lips as if thinking of a plan B just in case she throws in a wild card. 

“I’m not that evil Wannie.” She flashes an evil smile. 

Seungwan can only swallow away his nervousness. 

She stared at him for a few minutes, and slowly approach Seungwan. 

Joohyun moves to him and strikes her arm, Seungwan thought she was gonna hit him, and he crouches for his life. 

“Please let me live!” He shouted. 

Seungwan peeks and sees Joohyun tilting her head, with her hand showing a fist. 

“Yah! Seungwan this is rock, paper and scissor!” Her laughing maniacally even scared him. 

They played, Seungwan won by showing a scissor to her paper. 

“Again.” She commands. 

“WhAT? No way! I won already!” He pouts. 

“Fine!” A pissed off Joohyun walks, kicks the carpet and sits on the floor by the coffee table where the Jenga tower is. 

Seungwan didn’t know that Joohyun can be a sore loser over a simple rock, paper, and scissor game, and expected her to be worse as they played the Jenga. 

“You go first.” She tells him. 

“No, as the winner I can decide _who_ goes first.” 

“You.” She coldly told him, and made him whimper like a puppy. 

“Okay.” He hurries to kneel opposite Joohyun. 

** -ROUND 1- **

His hand was shaking, as he was taking out his first piece of the Jenga, he was able to succeed and smiles like a proud baby as he takes the piece away from the tower. 

“It’s you now.” He tells Joohyun who was just staring weirdly serious at him...Seungwan was getting scared by the minute that passes by. 

“Joohyun.” He waves at her as she didn’t let her eyes stray away from her boyfriend. 

“I know, I know…I’m just savoring the face you have before you lose to me.” Joohyun bit her lip. 

“Yah!” Seungwan pouted. 

She stood as she looked at the Jenga on the coffee table, she moves her hand to pick a piece. 

“Hmmm.” She seems to be hesitating to choose. 

“Remember if you touch it, that’s the one you should pick permanently.” Seungwan reminds her. 

She touched a Jenga piece.

“Oh, I don’t want this.” She pouted as she regretted her choice. 

“Yah, don’t cheat.” Seungwan wasn’t letting her to have her way. 

“Fine.” Joohyun said with such carefreeness. 

“WHAT THE!” Seungwan can only shout in his shock. 

Joohyun suddenly pushes the Jenga tower intentionally with her own hand and made the whole tower fall. 

“Oops.” She shrugs her shoulders. 

Seungwan can only open his mouth as the devil of a woman throws away the game. 

“Hmmm…let see, what should I take off?” 

She removes her top, and now has only her pink strapless bra and her skirt on her body. 

“J-Joohyun…what are you planning!?”

“What? I lose, that’s why I’m undressing.” She smiled again. 

** SCOREBOARD FOR ROUND 1 **

**_ SEUNGWAN: 1 _ **   
** V.S.  
_JOOHYUN: 0_ **

** -ROUND 2-  **

Joohyun “lost” again and now took of her skirt, she was only wearing her pink underwear ensemble. 

Seungwan can’t help but be hypnotize by her smooth, fair white skin body that Joohyun confidently flaunted as she walk around him. 

”Seung, Seung? Hello? Round 3?” She waved her hand to the puzzled Seungwan. 

** SCOREBOARD FOR ROUND 2 **

**_ SEUNGWAN: 2 _ **   
** V.S.  
_JOOHYUN: 0_ **

** -ROUND 3- **

In a twist of events, Joohyun now played the game seriously, the Jenga tower got more unsteady and as she took her 5th piece for the 3rd Round. 

Seungwan was still looking at her, as she was bending when she took the 5th piece, she now turns to Seungwan and leans to him. 

He felt her nice floral smell on her chest, and hair that flowed around her body. 

“Seungwan! Your turn!!! Hello Seungwan you still there?” She laughed innocently at him. 

He wanted to jump on Joohyun, and do it on the carpet. 

It’s been so long since they really did it, and-

_ “This evil seductress!!!!! She purposely lose so she can lead me into this trap!!!!!” _ He screamed in his mind. 

“Well, I’m not gonna lose to you SEXY Joohyun!” He suddenly shouted out of nowhere at her. 

She just smiled as Seungwan pouted into battle. 

He tries to get his 6th piece, nervously looking at the tower, when Joohyun suddenly sat on the couch and cross her legs while using it as support to her hand that was holding her face as she stared at Seungwan who was kneeling on the floor. 

“J-Joohyun can you not stare at me!” He fights off his attraction to her. 

“Why it’s not against the rules.” Joohyun raise her eyebrow seductively and blinked her beautiful eyes a few numerous times. 

Which made Seungwan somehow lose his focus and made the tower fall. 

_ “Really an eyebrow raise and blinking made you lose?!” _ He lectures himself on his mind. 

He takes off his reading glasses. 

** SCOREBOARD FOR ROUND 3 **

**_ SEUNGWAN: 2 _ **   
** V.S.  
_JOOHYUN: 1_ **

** -ROUND 4- **

Seungwan again was in a dilemma as Joohyun was still sitting in her pink silky undergarment and crosses her legs again. 

She drinks her water on a transparent glass, as he was taking his 3rd piece for the round, she suddenly licks the glass with her tongue while looking at Seungwan. 

Seungwan shakes his head and goes back to the Jenga tower to focus. 

“Remember when I sucked your dick during the storm?” Joohyun suddenly blurts out. 

Seungwan again made the Jenga tower fall from his flinching and loses again. 

He takes off his shirt, and shows his chiseled body to Joohyun. 

Seungwan hoped for a reaction to make the cheater play a fair game, but she stared unbothered. 

_ “Yep, I’m gonna lose.” _ He sobs as he thought in his mind. 

** SCOREBOARD FOR ROUND 4 **

**_ SEUNGWAN: 2 _ **   
** V.S.  
_JOOHYUN: 2_ **

** -ROUND 5- **

Seungwan was determined to win this round, he has to make her take out something…or not? 

_ “Shit, if I win this, she’ll...she’ll win too….just imagine her without…Joohyun topless…or without an…underwear…” _ He sobbed as he was trying to get his first piece of the Jenga. 

“ _No! Seungwan remember why you played her devil game! It’s for the future of the two of you too! Fighting!”_ Seungwan cheered himself. 

“You’re hot Seungwan.” A sitting Joohyun says on the sofa. 

“Nope not gonna work Joohyun.” He laughed. 

“But you are, have you seen yourself?” She pouted. 

“I do, **thank you.** ” Seungwan was determined to not let her lose his focus, and smiled. 

He stared on the Jenga tower as he begins to choose his 1st piece for this round. 

“Seungwan?” Joohyun calls him out gently. 

“Hm?” He was still focus at the Jenga tower. 

“You’re so hot you made my silky panty wet.” Joohyun suddenly blurts out. 

Seungwan stopped, he was already touching his Jenga piece, and he knew if he moved the whole tower might fall, from the surprise attack. 

“Seungwan Daddy, why do you make Joohyunie wetty~” She said seductively in a cute voice and added a pout in the end. 

That was it…that was the straw that made Seungwan collapse with the tower. 

He swore he felt he suffered a stroke with what Joohyun, the cute devil, just said. 

He was kneeling and looking down on the carpet when Joohyun stood from the sofa. 

“Take off the pants please.” Joohyun ordered as she rearranged the Jenga tower. 

** SCOREBOARD FOR ROUND 5 **

**_ SEUNGWAN: 2 _ **   
** V.S.  
_JOOHYUN: 3_ **

** -ROUND 6- **

Seungwan was just wearing his boxers, his lovely girlfriend deep in the game was playing seriously as she was getting the 5th piece for her turn. 

He was sitting in the sofa thinking of a way to even things out, when he suddenly saw Joohyun’s hand shaking. 

“S-Seungwan….” She said nervously. 

“What?” He was staring at her thinking she was planning something again. 

“Y-your…dick.” She can’t look at him. 

He sees his dick fully erect as he sat on the couch, he finally realize that Joohyun’s was shaking because of little old Seungwan, and he smiled. 

“Of course, it’s going to be erect Joohyun…that’s natural…go ahead…please continue playing…don’t mind this.” He smiled and even reach his arm like he was telling her not to be bothered by his fully erect penis. 

Seungwan put his arms on the top of the sofa as he laid his back and fully open his legs, and sat comfortably. 

It made Joohyun more flustered. 

Joohyun was still shaking as she attempts to get her 5th piece. 

“Saying you’re wet or what was that? _Wetty_ and calling me Daddy, it’s bound to make me hard Joohyun.” Seungwan was smiling like he was planning his revenge attack now. 

“I wanna use this dick to feel that wetness inside you.” Seungwan even lick his lips. 

Joohyun gasps and froze, she almost made the Jenga tower fall, but was still holding the piece that prevented it to. 

“Oops bunny baby, no take backs, what you touch you must take out.” He tells Joohyun who was already touching the dangerous Jenga piece, as he swayed his right index finger at her. 

“But this cock you already touched Joohyun, I’ll keep it inside of you as long as you want?” He smiled and stared at the nervous woman. 

“Mommy~” As he pat his own lap a few times, as if telling her to ride Seungwan already. 

The queen finally lost, the counter attack was too much for her and made the Jenga tower fall from Joohyun’s nervous touch. 

Seungwan laughed at Joohyun who was still flustered from his attacks. 

But that was just a few seconds of him rejoicing, as she suddenly fix her hair and smiled at Seungwan. 

“You think you already beat me?” Joohyun grinned. 

She took out her earrings and threw them on the coffee table. 

“I think I wanna make it a tie Seungwan, so I’ll take off one more.” She bit her lip and stared only at him. 

She decides to take off her underwear and her whole glorious crotch is now visible to Seungwan. 

Joohyun even throws the panty at him, and hang on his head. 

“It’s warm and wetty right?” Joohyun laughed. 

“Yaish!!!!!” He threw the panty on the carpet. 

“Fine! Let’s see who’ll lose the final round here!!!!” Seungwan shouts as he tried not looking at confident, literally half naked Joohyun. 

** SCOREBOARD FOR ROUND 6 **

**_ SEUNGWAN: 4 _ **   
**V.S.  
_JOOHYUN: 4_**

** -FINAL ROUND- **

It was a neck and neck battle for the half naked duo. 

Both of them already took out 7 pieces each from the Jenga Tower, it even made the two so serious that no one even spoke or tease each other. 

They were really playing a serious game, it was Seungwan’s turn to take his 8th piece of the now very dangerous tower. 

He suddenly saw Joohyun kneeling on the floor, her whole behind was just glorious. 

“Hey, what you tryna p-play now?” Seungwan was glaring (lusting) over naughty Joohyun.

“Hm? Oh I think I lost my 7th Jenga piece, I’m trying to find it.” Joohyun tells him. 

He knew that was a lie, but decided to ignore her. 

He focuses his attention again back to the game. 

Joohyun (and her crotch) suddenly made an appearance on Seungwan’s path of sight. 

“Yah!” The flustered Seungwan can only shout, as he almost touch a piece and made the Jenga Tower collapse. 

“What? I’m staring you might cheat!” Joohyun reasons. 

Seungwan glared at her, and finally took an exhale as he finally was able to take his 8th piece. 

“Wooooo!!!!!” Seungwan clapped for himself as he took his miraculous 8th piece. 

“Tsk.” Joohyun the petty player reacted. 

“Hyunnie come on, please take your 8th-“ 

“I am! Don’t make me lose my focus.” 

Seungwan was staring at her. 

“Can you not stare?” 

Seungwan was behind her, and was looking at the Jenga tower just in case Joohyun tries something funny. 

“What?! You might cheat!” 

“Sit there!” She points at the couch. 

Joohyun knew she’ll lose if she doesn’t make sure of the chosen piece she’ll take out. 

She moves behind Seungwan who was sitting by the couch, and bends. 

Seungwan knew she wasn’t even teasing him as she was being unaware that she was showing her whole back…and ass while playing the game. 

But he can’t help it, her ass was just cute, and she was emitting a unique floral Joohyun smell. 

He kissed her left butt cheek suddenly. 

“Yah!” Joohyun shouted at him, and stands to stare at him. 

She was flustered and angry. 

“S-sorry, you’re just so cute.” Seungwan pouted. 

“Tsk.” Joohyun didn’t even care about his praise. 

Under all the teasing and nudity, she was playing a serious game, because she doesn’t want Seungwan to leave her company. 

Joohyun takes a deep inhale and bends again. 

Seungwan suddenly inserted two of his fingers inside her and in her shock, she suddenly let’s out an odorless….loud gas. 

“Did…did you just fart?” Seungwan asks and laughs. 

In Joohyun’s shock she screams and runs away to her hallway to escape in her 1st floor bathroom. 

** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, HALLWAY  **

( **AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED MUSIC:** Eyes Locked, Hands Locked – Red Velvet)

Seungwan knocks on the bathroom door. 

“Joohyun.” He calls for her, no answer. 

“Joohyun, I’m sorry for laughing…also wanna put your panty back now?” He sways the pink silky panty on his hand to the bathroom door. 

Still no response. 

“Farting is part of being a human being you know…also if I didn’t laugh, it would be weirder.” Seungwan smiled lovingly as if the door is a part of Joohyun’s existence.

Joohyun felt his smile inside the bathroom and smiled too, but remembers her embarrassing gas. 

“S-so it was weird!” She shouts inside the bathroom. 

Seungwan suddenly remembers her panicking and running away. 

Joohyun’s tiny, fair skinned butt jiggling was cute for him, that he suddenly giggled from remembering the incident. 

“Yah! Seungwan you’re laughing again!” She was getting angry. 

“I am, because I remember you running away from me was cute.” He replied. 

Joohyun got silent again. 

“Even your fart is cute.” Seungwan adds. 

“No it’s not!” She finally answers again. 

“Yah everyone farts! Stop being so embarrassed about it.” 

Joohyun again becomes silent, Seungwan sighs. 

“Fine, do you remember the time I was carrying you on my back? In the night market? When we were trying to find the Chicken Restaurant, Joy wanted to eat at?” 

She still didn’t respond. 

“Remember we were walking and that barbeque stand that emitted that bad smoky odor? We all complained about?” Seungwan smiled. 

“And Joy even said it felt like you were smelling a dead pig’s ass? Then Yeri suddenly threw up?” He continued with a laugh. 

Joohyun was still not answering. 

“I was the dead pig’s ass, okay? I farted, but felt so embarrassed, because of how you all complained, and got more humiliated when Yerim threw up right on the street.” 

He heard some muffled laughing inside the bathroom. 

“Joohyun! Why are you laughing at my embarrassment?!” 

“I w-was…not...I was just….bwahhhahahahahahahahah!!!!” Joohyun was not able to control her laughter anymore. 

“Yah come out now! I told you farts were normal! At least yours was odorless, mine was dead pig’s ass!” He begins to laugh too. 

Joohyun finally unlocks the bathroom and pouts as she sees a smiling Seungwan, who was leaning near the bathroom/ hallway wall. 

“My undies please?” She asks him. 

Seungwan hands over the panty, and she finally has a pink underwear below her again. 

_ “Joohyun’s really sexy.” _ As he smiled, staring at her finally smiling away her embarrassment. 

“Is that why you even rush to buy Yerim some water and medicine?” Joohyun was trying not to laugh. 

“Yeah, I felt so sorry for her.” He nodded and pouted. 

She suddenly bursts into laughter. 

“You even pretended to puke from the smell too! Liar!” Joohyun shouts, as she continued to laugh and clap her hands. 

“Stop laughing at my fart! It was the pancakes!” He pouted. 

She laugh harder with the words Seungwan used to defend himself. 

He finally gets pissed and speaks. 

“Yah! Atleast mine’s still something you can tell to anyone, yours involves getting fingered and farts from shock.” 

He suddenly giggled, and made Joohyun stop laughing and playfully slap his shoulder. 

“You said it was cute!” She pouted. 

“It is…but can you tell it to others?” He grins. 

“Why would you even tell it to others?!” She laughed. 

They shared a laugh together again. 

Joohyun cannot believe it, she was falling all over again with Seungwan over…gas talk. 

But she was, the way he coolly made her feel good about herself after seeing her flawed side again and how courageous he is as he shared his own flaws to her....

_ “How can you NOT fall for this person?” _ She asks herself. 

“You do realize this would never happen if we didn’t fight over the contracts.” Seungwan jokes. 

“I’m sorry.” She frowned. 

“Come on, I’m getting cold, from being half naked.” He intertwines his hand to hers. 

“Don’t you feel cold too Joohyun?” He asks, as they walk back to the living room. 

“Seungwan?” Joohyun suddenly calls him. 

“Hm?” 

“Okay.” She suddenly announces. 

“Okay?” Seungwan stopped as he stared and asks Joohyun for a more meaningful answer from her. 

“Okay, sign Taemin’s contract…but make sure you read it carefully! You don’t know what shady things might lurk on that contract! And also, the pay, try to negotiate on it more, you deserve something equivalent to your talent not just cheap payments! If that guy-“ 

Seungwan lands a quick kiss on Joohyun. 

“Thank you….for being understanding…patient…loving…and so giving to me.” Seungwan tells her. 

“How can I not? When you’re the same to me?” She smiled.

“Add to the fact you always make things cool…like the fart talk.” Joohyun laughs. 

“You’re cooler.” Seungwan tells her. 

“Okay now you’re just patronizing me.” Joohyun pouts. 

“I-I’m not!!!! I got a special woman who looks even sexier when she farts, you can’t find a cool girl like that!” Seugnwan pouts again. 

“Yahhh~” Joohyun whines. 

They suddenly laugh together. 

“Be honest why you do not like my contract? Is it the smiles and visitation two times a day?” She joked. 

“No, that was one of the best part of the contract.” He smiles and pauses as he remembers the words he read from her contract. 

The smile disappears and he became serious for a moment. 

“I still feel it Joohyun.” He sighs. 

“W-what do you mean?” A worried Joohyun questions. 

“My insecurity, my jealousy towards your other exes who are _ALL_ successful, my inability to prove that I’m worthy of you.” 

“WHA-WHAT? Have I not shown you that those things don’t matter?!” 

“No, you did...you always do.” He smiled. 

Seungwan rubs her head. 

“It’s just…I don’t want you to be contented by this Seungwan.” He pouted. 

“Why not?! You’re the Seungwan I fell in love! You want to change that????” She squeezes his left peck. 

“Yah, what are you doing?” He laughs. 

“Seungwan why are you saying you want to change all the things I fell in love with?” She pouts. 

“I didn’t mean changing everything about me…I just want to be better for you, because you’re the best Joohyun.” 

Joohyun felt herself melting all over again with Seungwan’s dedication and honesty to her. 

“But you’re the best already for me Seungwan.” She hugs him and buries her face on his bare chest. 

“See? Don’t get contented with this, because you only deserve the best out of me Joohyun.” As he held her face and smiled. 

“Even at your worst I’ll still love you, dummy.” She puckered her lips into frowning. 

“Really?” He laughs. 

“Yes!? Is that even a question???? You saw already how I can get ugly, and it keeps getting worst, but your still here. Only an idiot will not see and love that, Seungwan…and I almost did.” She sighed as she leans their forehead together. 

“Shit.” He sighed and cursed. 

“What’s wrong?” Joohyun gently asks her lover. 

“This is why I want to achieve greater things, because I want all of the rest of my life with you…just this half naked, holding hands, laughing…farting-“ 

“Stop bringing that up!” An embarrassed Joohyun laughs again. 

“I want all of my time in this world to be with you Joohyun…even if it means being away from you a bit….so I can fight off this pesky insecurities, and finally focus only on the beautiful things related to you.” He smiled. 

_ “Damn this Seungwan has really a way with words.” _ She tells herself, as she felt her heart beat faster than before. 

“F-fine! Go ahead be away from me a bit, but only at work. You’re before work, after work, your weekends, the rest of your hours, minutes, seconds, you’re everything it’s all mine….forever.” She declares to him. 

“Okay, forever.” He smiled at her. 

Seungwan gives her a long lovely intimate kiss.

He lifts Joohyun to kiss her better, she complies and even wraps her legs on his waist as they kiss at the silent big hallway of her condo. 

Seungwan decides to take her upstairs when his phone rings for a minute and ends. 

Joohyun pulls away from him, but he kept showering her with kisses, her cheeks, her ears, and her neck, like he was starving of her. 

“S-Seungwan! Check your phone!” She giggled. 

“Let that damn phone ring on its own, they’ll call back if it’s really important.” 

He smiled, and as Joohyun goes for another kiss, the phone rings again. 

“I think that’s really important.” She laughs. 

“Fine.” He puts Joohyun back to the ground and walks to the hallway, as she stared at him. 

“Nice ass Seungwan.” She compliments him and bites her lip. 

Seungwan swayed his hips, making her smile. 

** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, KITCHEN **

Joohyun was eating a sliced melon when Seungwan walks to her, as he was still talking to the person in the other line.

The couple were still wearing only their underwear, and made Joohyun smile from the thought. 

“Who’s that?” She whispered. 

“Taemin hyung.” He answered while covering the phone. 

Joohyun nodded. 

“Ah really?” He responded to Taemin over the phone. 

Joohyun pokes his arm, to turn to her again. 

Seungwan sees her trying to feed him the melon, he leans over to eat it, she suddenly saw and remembered that Seungwan has a mysterious bruised on his left cheek. 

“Owkay, hyungk I’ll cawl you bark.” He was talking as he chewed. 

Joohyun only stared at him because she was waiting for him to share what they talk about. 

She knew he was nervous as Seungwan began rubbing his hand on his neck again. 

“Okay, what was the talk about?” She asks him finally. 

“Uhmm….” He stared at her, she was staring at Seungwan. 

“Taemin hyung asked if I can start next week.” 

“N-next week? No! I still have a week and half with you!” She pouted. 

“B-but, he ask me to do the cover shoot for their October issue.” 

“Didn’t you do that yesterday already?” She remembered and pouted. 

“Yeah, but they are doing a reshoot, apparently one of the most sought after supermodels they wanted to feature, finally agreed to do the cover for them.” He rub his right hand again on his neck. 

Joohyun wanted to be selfish and immature again, but she just remembered what he told her in the hallway, that she finally resigns. 

“Fine.” She sighed as she answered, Joohyun then took his right hand away from his neck. 

“Stop that Seungwan, I don’t like it when I’m the reason your rubbing your neck aggressively. “ She kisses his hand. 

“How about when I rub my dick?” He joked. 

“Ugh, language sir.” The “innocent” sausage namer, Joohyun rolls her eyes.

“I love you.” Seungwan kisses her forehead and embraces her. 

“I love you too.” She kisses his chest. 

They hug for a while when finally Joohyun taps his back. 

“Seungwan, let’s get dressed, I’m getting cold now too.” She tells him. 

“No.” 

“Why?” She laughs. 

“You talked with Seulgi right?” 

“Yeah I did, this morning…we decided to officially move on from each other.” 

“And I told you already my contract thing.” He added. 

“Yeah, why?” Joohyun now wonders. 

“So we cleared things out already?” 

“Um, I guess yeah, all things are cleared out.” She laughed and know what will happen next. 

“Okay.” Seungwan suddenly lifts her and places her body on his shoulder. 

“What are you doing!?” Joohyun shouts. 

This, she didn’t know Seungwan, will do. 

“I’m paying your kindness back…all night.” He smiled.

Joohyun can only laugh and wrap her hands on Seungwan’s neck as they climb the stairs to her bedroom. 

** MEANWHILE…. **

**NEW BURGER SHOP, DINING AREA**

“So that’s why it’s hard to fall in love you know~” 

“Because you are baring your heart and soul, taking a risk if it will be embraced or toss away.” 

“Lucky for me it was toss away by the same person multiple times!!!!” 

“Those two are so blessed, they worked things out….because of a certain Love Goddess…me!” 

“Joohyun unnie is now even skipping work can you believe that!?” 

“She used to be, hey do this do that, and I’ll kill you if you don’t submit this to me by the deadline.” 

“Why were you late? Am I paying you to give me excuses why the Seoul Traffic, made you not on time again?” 

Joy was drunk, she was the one who kept talking, as Seulgi can only nod and wonder why the New Burger Shop, served high in alcohol beers. 

Joy was drinking her 8th beer when Seulgi stops her with her hand. 

“Yah stop it with the drinking…didn’t you tell me not to drink my pain away? How come you’re the one who’s doing it?” Seulgi can only say in concern. 

“Tsk shut up, shlave.” Joy snickers. 

Seulgi roll her eyes and eats her burger. 

“Okay, I’m sorry, that’s rude…how about we go back toooooo….weird sunbaenim?” Joy asks the older girl. 

“Yah, I have a name you know.” Seulgi pouted. 

“Fine, Sheulgi unnie.” Joy smiled and collapses on the table. 

Seulgi knew she had to take care of her master er..drunk girl through the night. 

“I just wanted to really eat a burger.” Seulgi cried as she took another bite of the burger from her hand. 


	20. The Full Moon Effect

** CHAPTER 20: **

** THE FULL MOON EFFECT  **

** SEULGI’S STUDIO **

“Joy! Stand up, you’re heavy!!!!!” 

Joy awakens and finally stands up to realize she is in the studio of her slave, Seulgi, who was supporting her body by letting the younger girl lean on her. 

Seulgi places her by the door to lean on to, as she turns on the lights. 

“Good thing the full moon’s light is letting me see, I forgot to turn the lights here before I left…it’s so dark!” Seulgi complained. 

She finally turns on the studio’s lights. 

“Wanna have some coffee? Tea? Or choco drink?” Seulgi smiled so innocently at the drunk girl. 

“Unnie.” 

“Hm?” 

Joy closes the door and locks it. 

“Do you know the full moon is also a symbol of fertility, the realization of your desires and reaching the highest clarity?” A serious drunk Joy informs her. 

“A-and?” Now a nervous Seulgi asks. 

“I have clarified my mind, and realize my desire on you.” Joy bit her lip, as she walks slowly towards Seulgi. 

“H-hey! What the!? How can you achieved th-those when you’re drunk!” Seulgi starts avoiding her, and walks around the studio away from Drunk Joy. 

“Sheulgi unnie come on! Let’s do it! It’s not like we are doing something illegal! We’re both single right?” 

“You devil get away from me!” Seulgi started running away from Joy who was getting half naked already as she took off, her yellow sweater and is now only wearing her bra and now unzips her own pants. 

She regretted letting the drunk girl crash in her studio. 

“You’re my slave, so you have to do what I want you to do!!!!” 

“You said it was a non-sexual slave contract!” Seulgi was still running for her life around her own studio, while throwing her art materials to the sex crazed chick. 

Joy stopped, she sat on the bed, and took off her pants.

Joy was just now wearing her dark green bra and black underwear. 

Seulgi was on the opposite side, pointing her paint brush like she was gonna stab Joy with it. 

Joy crossed her legs, and fixes her hair, Seulgi was blind and a liar if she didn’t admit that Joy really succeeds when she tries to be seductive. 

“You like what you see?” Joy smiled. 

“W-what are you planning?” A nervous Seulgi backs away more. 

Joy stands up and speedily removes her bra and underwear, and throws them near Seulgi. 

“YAHHH!!!” A shocked Seulgi shouted. 

“Seulgi unnie, if you don’t come here, I’ll chase you again and-“ 

The taller woman collapsed on Seulgi’s bed. 

Seulgi slowly approach, and poke Joy’s face with her paint brush. 

Joy was snoring, Seulgi took a sigh of relief. 

When suddenly the taller and now stronger girl grabbed her. 

“Why YOuuU!!!!!!” Seulgi screamed. 

“Burgeeeeerrrrr.” Joy whispered and bit Seulgi’s cheek, and fell asleep again. 

** STILL AT SEULGI’S STUDIO **

“There~” Seulgi announced. 

She tied Joy’s hand on each side of the head of the bed, to make sure she won’t try anything funny, and fix the bedsheet on Joy’s body, to cover her more.

“Sheulgi unniiiiieeeeeeeee….you….come hereeeeeeeee.” Joy talked in her sleep. 

“I’m sorry for tying you…but I’ll untie you tomorrow…you know…when you’re not drunk anymore.” She whispered to her. 

She fixes the pillows on Joy’s back and neck to make sure she won’t get any kind of muscle ache in the morning. 

She suddenly remembered them eating at The New Burger Shop, and the chasing all around her studio. 

She suddenly laugh. 

“Thank you…for accompanying me tonight…” Seulgi fixes her hair. 

“And…making me laugh.” Seulgi smiled. 

“Goodnight.” She poked the younger girl’s nose. 

Seulgi then goes to her wooden sofa and finally sleeps. 

** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, HALLWAY **

Seungwan and Joohyun were kissing as he carried her in the hallway through the bedroom door. 

He was trying to open the door and failed, but the two didn’t break from the kisses. 

Seungwan tries again to open it but it won’t cooperate with the eager man, he finally stops from kissing Joohyun who he was still carrying and glares at the hardheaded door. 

“Yah, what the hell’s wrong with this damn door!” He shouts. 

Joohyun bursts into laughter. 

“Let me down.” She tells him. 

“No, let me try again.” He refuses. 

“Yah, Seungwan, your wobbling already!” She laughs. 

Seungwan finally puts pressure on the handle of the door and succeeds in opening it. 

** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, BEDROOM  **

He finally is able to place Joohyun on her bed, and started panting as he laid next to her. 

Joohyun stares at her window, the moon was in full bloom, it was the only light they had on the bedroom, and made the scenery more romantic. 

“Damn that door.” He complained as he catches his breath, Joohyun smiled. 

“I’ll replace it, so you won’t have to struggle next time.” She smiled. 

Seungwan was still catching his breath when Joohyun asks him a straightforward question. 

“You wanna go directly to doing it?” Joohyun smiled. 

“What do you mean?” Seungwan asks. 

Joohyun points using her index finger at his little Seungwan that was already erect. 

“Oh…well…that….you sure? We can do some few foreplay-“ 

“Seungwan, I’ve been holding back so much last night, this morning, while we played that naked Jenga...” 

Seungwan sweared he saw Joohyun’s pupils shine as the moon’s beam bounce on her eyes. 

“And I didn’t lie when I’m wet with just staring at you…like right now, so…no more fores….let’s just go ahead and _play_.” She bit her lip

Seungwan stands and takes off his boxers, the only piece of clothing he had on. 

Joohyun sat on the bed, to stare at Seungwan in his full glorious naked self.

“Heol Sexy~” She tells him. 

Seungwan laughed, while Joohyun begins to remove her undies and toss them on her bedroom’s wooden floor. 

She then lays back on the bed on her side as she stared at Seungwan, who was checking something on her nightstand’s drawer. 

“If you’re preparing some tissues to wipe off later, it’s here on the other nightstand.” Joohyun pointed on her left nightstand by the bed.

“Yeah, okay…lemme just…check for the…” Seungwan walked over to the left nightstand’s drawer he was trying to find something else. 

“What are you doing?” Joohyun wondered.

“I know I left some condoms here.” He was still rummaging the drawer. 

“I threw them away.” She smiled. 

“Wh-what?” A puzzled Seungwan asks Joohyun. 

“Pay me the _kindness_ with all of your body…without anything blocking it.” She grinned.

“Y-yah, J-Joohyunnn.” Seungwan in his nervousness looks away from the Seductive Goddess who was laying on her bed confidently, as the moonlight hit her whole naked glorious fair colored body again. 

“Seungwan just pull out…or don’t, I don’t really care.” She laid her head on the bed, and began tracing the bed’s surface with her index finger, as if she was starting a ritual before they sleep together. 

“Yahhh, didn’t I tell you, I want to achieve something on my own first?” Seungwan pouted. 

“Okay, pull out then, I want to feel all of you Seungwan.” Joohyun exhaled as if she really was done with the politeness and wants all of Seungwan inside her. 

Seungwan swallowed again. 

“Seung come on~” Joohyun offers her hand to Seungwan as if inviting him to her bed. 

He smiled and walked towards her. 

Joohyun stared at his face and body that became more fantasy like. 

The moon’s beam acted as his backlight, as he moved and approach Joohyun. 

Seungwan crawled to the bed to approach her, and Joohyun notice his eyes shined better as he got closer. 

Joohyun can only swallow in her excitement. 

Seungwan kissed the side of her nose, her right cheek and then her ear, while Joohyun kissed his shoulder, and went for an embrace. 

He then sat on the middle of the bed, and exhaled while staring at his woman. 

“Get on top of me.” He guided her. 

She sat on his lap. 

Seungwan held his own hard dick and played with Joohyun by rubbing it on her clit. 

She bit her lip, and followed Seungwan’s tip as she grinded. 

Seungwan stared at Joohyun, she was already feeling good just from the rubbing. 

“Put it in Seungwan.” She tells him. 

Joohyun guided his hand as he was inserting it inside her, as she went for the push to fully make it enter inside, both of them let out moans as they felt themselves inside each other. 

Joohyun feeling everything without any barrier on him while Seungwan being totally covered by the warmness of Joohyun’s walls inside…was just on another heavenly level. 

“Fuck, that’s s-so good.” Seungwan gasps and catches his breath. 

“An-and y-you wanted to deny this from m-me?” Joohyun tells him as she started to pull away. 

She started pushing back and both of them moaned, as it got better and better, a new sensation better than the last time. 

“Haa…” Joohyun’s voice let out. 

She went again for another pull and began slowly pushing it back on his dick. 

Seungwan exhaled so strongly, Joohyun felt the hot air went through her skin. 

“Wannie you like this?” She asks while staring at Seungwan. 

“I do, I love it, pull away again Joohyun.” Seungwan asks as he exhaled. 

Joohyun loved seeing Seungwan ask for his pleasure, that she even swayed a bit to add more pleasure motion on his dick as she did another pull. 

“Haa…God.” Seungwan moaned and groaned. 

As Joohyun went down, she felt Seungwan adding more force by lifting his hips and crotch to her for support. 

Seungwan saw her bit her lip in the added pleasure he did. 

They continued with the same pace for a few minutes, Joohyun pulling and pushing, Seungwan meeting her as she went down, by him pushing himself inside Joohyun. 

“Faster Joohyun.” He commanded her. 

Joohyun now increased her speed, and Seungwan did as well. 

He laid on his back as he let Joohyun bounce to him harder, and he kept lifting his lower half in order to make sure she get pleasured as well. 

Seungwan was becoming faster in thrusting, that Joohyun now is the one feeling so overwhelmed from the pleasure. 

“AH! S-Seungwan.” She let her mouth opened as she gasps for air. 

She stopped moving, and just sat as Seungwan began hitting and hitting again the spot Joohyun felt so paralyzed from. 

Seungwan held on to her ass, as he became more aggressive and hard inside her.

He did not let her get away from his grab as he continued to thrust up, Joohyun was getting weaker from the pleasure that she could have fallen if not for Seungwan’s hands that was supporting her. 

“AAH! Seungwan! Sh-shit!” She catches her breath, as she tried not to get dizzy from the rush of him entering her again and again from below. 

“Come here.” Seungwan commanded her change her position from sitting to kissing him as he continued to thrust from below. 

She complied and they made out, she can’t help making muffled moans as they kiss, because Seungwan was being consistent in doing her good from head to toe. 

Joohyun broke away from their kisses, she can’t help it anymore and bit Seungwan’s shoulder as he became even faster and harder in his thrusting. 

“Ahh!!!!” She let out a voice again. 

Seungwan began licking her right ear, and Joohyun can only lean as a reaction. 

“Joohyun I want to suck your breasts.” He requested from her. 

She moved her body to Seungwan as he began licking and sucking her left nipple. 

Seungwan was so aggressive and cute at the same time, it was weird, Joohyun looked like she was feeding him from her nipple but it also turned her on more. 

After a minute Seungwan stopped and suddenly sat while still having Joohyun on his lap. 

“Give me a minute, I almost came.” He told her. 

“Seungwan?” She was still catching her breath. 

“Hm?” Seungwan responds as he concentrates on calming himself from almost cumming, to edge. 

He was catching his breath too, while Joohyun who was flushing red from the pleasure she got out of him, bit her lip. 

“You’re so great at this.” Her sudden praise earns a laugh from him. 

“I’ve had a lot of studying.” He begins to kiss her left shoulder and arm. 

“You studied this?” 

“Yeah, I was so damn nervous when we first did it, I was shock I was able to keep up with you. Surprised me even more when I gave you an orgasm from the inside.” He confessed. 

“Also…after all the mad, crying, heartbreaking things we experienced from the past few days, I just really wanted to make love to you again.” Seungwan stared at her. 

She notices his eyes twinkle from the moon’s beam again. 

“You’re eyes are so beautiful Seungwan.” She smiled. 

“You too~” He swallowed. 

Joohyun begins to kiss Seungwan on the lips, and their tongues eventually became in play. 

“Okay, I’m ready again.” Seungwan smiled. 

He throws her on the lower part of the bed. 

“AH!” She shrieked from the surprise.

“I’m sorry.” He laughed. 

Seungwan pulls her legs to him, he started to rub his tip on her clit again, and she felt a tingle sensation, which made go back to moaning. 

He also started going down on her and used his tongue to lick her whole vagina from her clit, to the outside wet walls and inside her vaginal hole too. 

Joohyu felt Seungwan’s licking, gentle biting on her below were like kisses on a new set of mouth…and she _loved_ it. 

“Joohyun, I’m gonna put it back now.” 

She nodded and fixes his hair. 

Seungwan slowly inserted back to her, and it made her arch her whole body on Seungwan. 

“Haa….your dick is so good Seungwan.” 

“You gotta thank the old man who gave it to me.” 

He was pertaining to the old man who transformed him into a well-built handsome man he is right now. 

“Well, he maybe did, but if you didn’t know how to use it, a big, strong cock is nothing.” She smiled. 

“Joohyun, why do you always know what to say?” He suddenly blurts out and stared with love at Joohyun. 

“W-what?” She suddenly laughs. 

“Like…telling me, even if I didn’t look like this, you’ll still love me, and still make love to me…or great things happen because of me.”

“Didn’t I tell you, I’ll love you whatever you are? And things really become great because of you Seungwan.” She smiled. 

“Besides when should I say it?” She retorts to him. 

“I’m sorry, it just…it still shocks me how vocal you are and also you’re so kind to me.”Seungwan leans his head on Joohyun’s shoulder.

“I think you forgot that I told you there’s no holding back honest me and also, aren’t we doing this because you’re paying back my kindness?” She laughs. 

“Okay.” He smiled back. 

“Did I already say I love you tonight?” She holds his face on her hands. 

“You might get sick of saying that.” He jokes. 

“Why? You’re getting sick of it?” She pouted. 

“No, I love it…I’ll never get sick of it…and I love you, but I’m worried you’ll get sick of saying it, as time goes by.” 

“No, I’m not…besides…I’d rather say it again and again, until _YOU_ are the one who gets sick of it, because I have no plans of stopping…forever.” She laughed. 

“Okay, let’s do forever.” He kisses her lips quickly. 

Seungwan suddenly became serious, and started thrusting inside Joohyun again. 

The sound his body was making as he pulled and push from her was like a hard loud slap that is heard again and again as he repeated it on her. 

Besides the great sensation they were both feeling from having sex, Seungwan loved seeing Joohyun being so aroused and high from his actions towards her. 

He moved towards Joohyun to stare at her better. 

Seungwan started ramming her with his crotch as he push and pulled his self on her. 

“Ugh that’s fucking good.” She whispers to Seungwan, who kept hitting her inside. 

Seungwan decides to add more hard pounding to make Joohyun feel good, that when he held his grip on the bed, he felt the large queen size bed Joohyun had, was too small for them. 

He starts kissing Joohyun who was moaning loudly that her next door neighbor might have heard the noises she made. 

But the both of them didn’t care. 

As he continued, he moves his right hand to her lower half, to rub her clit aggressively. 

“Ah! Seungwan! Don’t go too fast, I’ll cum if you-“ 

He ignored her and even went faster, which made Joohyun feel overloaded with pleasure from her center to the lower part of her body because Seungwan was still entering her simultaneously. 

She just surrendered and continued voicing out her pleasure from having let Seungwan have his way on her body through his actions of lust and love. 

She held his hand to squeeze as she can only pant as she felt better and better. 

“AH! I’m cumming!!!!!” She arch herself, and finally felt her clit in max pleasure. 

Seungwan pulled out, and let her have a minute to herself to recover. 

“You okay now?” Seungwan smiled. 

“Y-yeah.” She exhaled in her relief. 

“Okay, Seungwan come here.” Joohyun’s invitation involved her opening her legs again to the still hard erected Seungwan. 

Seugnwan smiled, and entered her again. 

She felt he was reaching his climax too when he got faster and more desperate in his breathing. 

“You can still change your mind.” She smiled as she waits for him to cum inside. 

“N-No.” He shook his head. 

He felt she was about to do something devious again, and slowly pulls away from her. 

Joohyun sensed him pulling away too, and suddenly locked her legs on his waist. 

Seungwan was surprise how strong Joohyun’s legs are. 

“Did I ever tell you that I have a black belt in Taekwondo? My mom, told me to take lessons, because she was afraid once I get into college, men would become beasts who wanted to chase me.” She laughed. 

It was at this moment Seungwan knew he fucked up. 

“Y-yah! Jo-Joohyun!” He struggled as her grip got stronger, Joohyun, the demon queen, started grinding his dick inside her. 

“W-why… you f-fuckerrrrr.” His eyes flicker as he was losing it from the pleasure, as she kept thrusting and laughing. 

“God, Seungwan, this feels so gooooood~” The seductress bit her lip and moaned. 

She kept grinding on Seungwan who was still inside her. 

“J-Joohyun….if I cum…inside you….” He struggled continuing, as he was nearing his limit. 

“Hmmmm, what’s that Wannie baby?” She teases as she stared and grinded harder. 

“I won’t have sex with you for a week.” 

“You sure, you can do that?” She smiled. 

“Godddddd, I’m almost there, fine! Just re-relax your legs please….my back’s killing me.” Seungwan requested, she complied. 

As soon as she put her legs down, he takes his dick and exploded on her stomach. 

“Yah!” She pouted. 

“Joohyun ah, stop being too aggressive.” He frowned. 

“Fine!” She pouted. 

Seungwan pulls her close and takes a tissue from the nightstand to clean Joohyun’s stomach from his cum. 

As he finished wiping her off, they share an embrace as they laid on the bed. 

“But you know….I really want a baby Seungwan already.” She teased him, as she place her head on his chest. 

“I do want a small version of Joohyun too…but please wait for me a little bit more?” He smiled at her. 

“Okay.” Joohyun sighed and smiled. 

They closed their eyes, and continued with the embrace. 

“Seungwan?” 

“Hm?” 

“Wanna go for another round?” 

Seungwan opened his eyes and saw Joohyun’s bunny pouting face. 

He suddenly separates from the embrace, and hop on top of Joohyun. 

“Seungwan!” She screamed and laughed as he suddenly separates her legs again and goes down on her. 

** ?????????? **

Seungwan opens his eyes, he is in a mysterious garden in the night. 

He stared at the sky as the Full Moon, served as his light all over the silent dark garden. 

The garden was wilted, all the flowers, plants and trees have died. 

He suddenly heard a voice, a child’s voice that was crying. 

Seungwan followed the voice, and saw a child outside the rusty black gate crying. 

_ “Yep gotta run away from that! Watched scary movies enough to know that’s a trap.” _ He thought and started to walk back away when the child calls for him. 

“Help! Open the gate!” The child stood up and revealed to be a cute little girl, her hair separated by two braids and finally completed her look with a pink glitter dress. 

Seungwan only stood, he didn’t approach or let the child in. 

“W-why are you crying?” He asks nervously. 

“Because the moths are trying to harm the butterflies.” 

“What?” 

“Moths love to strike in time.” 

“What?” 

“Moths are bad, butterflies are good.” 

The child laugh creepily. 

“Good thing you didn’t open the gate.” She smiled. 

The child started to walk back to the darkness but stops and turns back to Seungwan. 

“But this moth will always find a way.” She giggled and disappeared finally. 

** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, BEDROOM  **

Seungwan wakes up, he sits up on the bed and turns on the light.

“Wh- Seungwan? Are you okay?” Joohyun wakes up. 

“A-ah yeah, I just had a nightmare that’s all.” He assured Joohyun who now lays her head on his lap. 

“What’s the nightmare?” Joohyun rub his chest as she felt his heart beat got faster than normal. 

“Ah…there was this garden…moths…butterflies…” Seungwan was still trying to make sense of the dream. 

“What does that mean?” A concern Joohyun asks. 

“Um…it’s nothing I guess…probably I was just tired.” He finally laughed. 

“Hmmm…you want me comfort you?” Joohyun was still rubbing his chest. 

“No just…I’ll sleep back in a few minutes.” Seungwan smiled at his sweet concern Joohyun. 

He lays his head back to his pillow and Joohyun follows to put her head on his chest. 

He didn’t want to alarm Joohyun, and just kept rubbing her head with his hand, he suddenly felt Joohyun’s foot rubbing his crotch. 

“Yah, we just did it for 12 times tonight, you still wanna go at it?” 

“You woke me up, this is your fault.” She laughed. 

“Your horniness is the reason I had a nightmare!” 

“So let’s do it all night, and you won’t have another one!” She quipped back. 

The couple bicker back and forth. 

** BAE JOOHYUN’S CONDO, BEDROOM  **

“Let’s do it again, I didn’t hear you say it!” 

“Joohyun we played rock paper scissor 8 times already, I won 8 of them, just admit defeat. Now that I won, we go back to sleep instead of sex.” 

“Hmp!” Joohyun the sore loser lays down and turns her back to sleep. 

Seungwan spoons her back.

“Let’s do this forever.” He laughed. 

She guided his arm to wrap her waist and locked hands with it. 

“Okay, forever.” She smiled. 

The couple finally went back to sleep. 

** -THE MORNING AFTER- **

** SEULGI’S STUDIO **

Joy wakes up to an unfamiliar surrounding, she was naked with only the bedsheet as her cover, her hands tied with a rope to the head of the bed and her clothes tossed all around the floor. 

She had a painful headache.

“ _Oh yeah…I got drunk with that weird slave sunbaenim._ ” She remembered the night in The New Burger Shop. 

“Hey.” Seulgi greeted. 

Joy stared at Seulgi who had a messy hair bun, long sleeves and pajamas was sitting by the near table in front of her, the older girl was drinking her morning coffee. 

“Oh, morning.” Joy yawned. 

“Want some coffee too?” Seulgi stared at her. 

“Ummm…yeah.” 

“One sec.” Seulgi stood from her chair, and began pouring the hot water to a new mug.

Joy was yawning again when she realize that she was…. _naked with only the bedsheet as her cover, her hands tied with a rope to the head of the bed and her clothes tossed all around the floor._

“ _WAIT….WHY AM I NAKED, AND TIED LIKE A SEX SLAVE ON THIS WEIRD SUNBAENIM’S HOUSE?!_ ” Joy thought. 

“Here’s your coffee.” The serious older girl, puts the coffee by the bed’s nightstand. 

“Hey! You fucker! _WHY AM I NAKED, AND TIED LIKE A SEX SLAVE ON THIS FUCKING BED?”_ She shouts and stared at Seulgi like she was going to bite her. 

“Oh that?” Seulgi yawned. 

“It was the only way you would stop getting me to undress too and sleep with you, don’t you remember?” Seulgi went back to her coffee. 

Joy suddenly felt the embarrassing memories rush to her. 

_ “I have clarified my mind, and realize my desire on you.” _

_ “Sheulgi unnie come on! Let’s do it! It’s not like we are doing something illegal! We’re both single right?”  _

_ “You’re my slave, so you have to do what I want you to do!!!!”  _

_ “You like what you see?”  _

She remembered that she took off all her clothes and stood naked (sexily) at Seulgi last night. 

“AHHHH!!!!!!” Joy screamed in embarrassment. 

Seulgi laid Joy’s clothes on the bed and now unties her. 

“My bathroom’s by the left side, also if you’re gonna stay I’m cooking eggs and bacon.” 

As she finishes to untie Joy’s hands, the younger girl covers her face with her hands. 

“I-I’m sorry weird sunbaenim!!!!!” Joy shouts, she was still covering her flustered face. 

“It’s Seulgi.” The artist, coolly taps Joy’s back. 

She leaves the embarrassed younger girl, and walks to kitchen part of her studio to prepare the eggs and bacon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done uploading! I'll try to upload the other chapters this next week guys! If you can't wait for the rest, you can visit AFF.  
> For Man Up Woman! Is currently at 39th chapter right now. Thank you! See ya around!
> 
> Any thoughts? Share it in the comments, thanks!
> 
> Twitter: @p0tatomushroom


	21. Begin Again

** CHAPTER 21:  **

** BEGIN AGAIN  **

** -A WEEK AFTER- **

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, RECEIVING AREA OF JOOHYUN’S OFFICE  **

It’s been a week after Seulgi has become the personal slave of the Creative Director of The Queen Magazine, Joy. 

So far Joy has kept her word of having their contract as a non-sexual one, and Seulgi has become her food deliverer, for the past few days. Seulgi brought the jelly donuts Joy wanted, she smiled as she stared at the box of donuts. 

_ “Seulgi why are you even smiling?! She bothered you again and made you deliver this donuts instead of preparing for your next art exhibit! _ ” Seulgi thought as she shake her head and pouted in disappointment of herself. 

But as the elevator stops at the location Joy texted her at, Seulgi unaware, smiled again, though this was replace with a shock expression as she didn’t expect that the receiving area of Joohyun’s office is packed with a lot of employees who seem to be staring at someone or something. 

“E-excuse me.” Seulgi asks for some of the women to move. 

She tries to spot the girl who ordered the donuts and finally someone taps Seulgi’s back. 

“Ah!” Seulgi says in her shock. 

“Unnie your late!” Joy pouts. 

“Heyyy, how am I supposed to deliver your jelly donuts, _master_ , when there’s a huge crowd here huh!!!!!?” Seulgi tells her master, Joy who now opens the box and gets one of the jelly donuts to bite. 

“Thannnkkkk youuuu~” Joy acts cute as she now feels cured as she chewed her donut. 

“By the way what is the commotion?” Seulgi asks the younger one. 

“Let’s walk.” Joy tells her to follow her as they go to the reason of the scene. 

“Seungwan-iee” Joohyun pouts 

“Joohyun, we’ve been through this.” 

“But…-“ 

“Come, on don’t make this hard on me.” An irritated Seungwan now pleads. 

“Bu-but, pleaseeeeee.” 

Joy and Seulgi approach Yeri who still has a sling on her left arm, she is staring at her sister and Seungwan. 

“Hey Yerim! You’re back!” Seulgi waves at her. 

“Oh hey Kang Seulgi unnie.” Yeri pouts. 

“Look at what my older sister’s been reduced to.” A tearful Yeri with her Burberry handkerchief wipes her fake tears, using her right arm. 

“T-that’s love?” Seulgi quips as she giggles. 

“Yer gow lovebirdsh!” As Joy still chews her jelly donut, while they were all witnessing the scene that was unfolding in the receiving area. 

It is finally revealed that Joohyun is actually using her weight as she grabs Seungwan’s right arm, he was only supposed to drop Joohyun off to work, but now regrets doing that as she prevents him from leaving through the elevator with all her might by her hallway. 

“Joohyun I’ll be late!” Seungwan shouts. 

“I’ll drive you!” Joohyun retorts. 

“I h-have a car now right? Besides how are you going to drive me, when I am the one who drop you off here?” Seungwan replies. 

“I’ll borrow Sooyoung’s car.” She answers with a pout. 

“Joohyun come on, I’ll be back too, I promised to pick you up later after work.” He tries reasoning with her. 

“Seung-seungggggggg……” Joohyun whined. 

Even the whole office seems to be shocked at the sight of the dignified queen turning into an extreme lovelorn clingy woman than ever before. 

“B-but…Seungwaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn.” Joohyun now loudly cries to Seungwan. 

“J-Joohyun, it’s not like I’m leaving the city or country…or universe.” Seungwan tries again to put some rationality with his lovely Joohyun. 

“We didn’t finish the game last week remember!? It was a tie!!!!” Joohyun pouts. 

“Yes I do, but you also said, that night you’re letting me off the hook and I can sign the contract as earlier than expected.” Seungwan retorts. 

“I take everything back!” Joohyun is in the verge of tears. 

Seungwan finally stops resisting and puts his hands on Joohyun’s cheeks. 

“Joohyun, don’t act like this, come on.” He tells her. 

“Shiro.” As she shakes her head like a baby. 

(Shiro = A Korean expression that can stand for, _I don’t want it or I don’t like it)_

“Aw unnie you’re so cute!” Seulgi delights as she is seeing this side of Joohyun, while trying to get a jelly donut from Joy who protects her donut box from her personal deliverer. 

“I think I’m gonna throw up the jelly donut.” Joy remarks in her disgust at the sight of the older woman being cute. 

“Yah give me a donut!” Seulgi again tries to get a jelly donut from the box. 

“Shiro.”Joy imitates Joohyun, Seulgi can only glare at Joy. 

“Unnie stop that! You’re embarrassing yourself! You’re tarnishing the Dignified Bae Reputation!” An angry Yeri shouts at her sister. 

“What did you say Yerimah? Do you want me to break your arm again?” As Joohyun switches to scary unnie mode. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Yeri scoffs at her. 

“Why you!” She glares at her sister who has become her focus now. 

Seungwan tries to make a break for it but realizes that Joohyun was holding already a part of his shirt, which suddenly emits a tearing sound. 

He stared at Joohyun who didn’t even flinch where she was standing and continued to hold on to the ripping shirt. 

“Y-yobo, Hyunnie, my love, darling, Hyun Hyun bunny b-baby d-don’t do it please.” A sorry Seungwan kneels and pleads. 

“Shi-ro.” Joohyun slowly repeats, and now begins to slowly pull away her hand that makes the shirt rip more. 

“Yahhhh!!!!!” Seungwan cried. 

Joohyun smiled devilishly. 

Seungwan suddenly sighed. 

“Fine you made me do this.” He suddenly announces. 

Seungwan who was pleading a few seconds ago, suddenly stands up and looks at Joohyun as if he stared in her soul. 

“Topless.” He suddenly tells Joohyun in a serious tone. 

Joohyun suddenly got scared for a moment. 

“Topless while walking out of this building, topless at the G.F. studio, lemme guess taking my break…oh yes…Topless! What else? Hmmm…” Seungwan acts as if he is making a list on his mind. 

“W-what are you saying?” Joohyun nervously asks. 

“I don’t know, you tell me? Just imagine that, me in my topless glory? With countless women…and even men to stare at this _TOPLESS_ body if you do _RIP_ my shirt.” 

“Y-you’re not the type of person to do that!” Joohyun dares. 

“Really?” Seungwan challenges, as he raises his eyebrow. 

He begins to slowly rip the tear from his own shirt, the onlookers are excited and cheer for Seungwan to rip his own shirt and finally become…topless. 

“Oppa do it!!!!!!!!!” Nayeon shouts from the back. 

Wheein suddenly appears higher from the crowd, preparing her hd camera. 

“Do it oppa! Before you leave us!” Sana who was crying, cheers for Seungwan. 

Jo Kwon readies his phone. 

Lisa uses her sunglasses as if preparing herself from the shining topless scenario. 

“Woahh, daebak, oppa’s becoming the **top** now!” Joy quips.

“You meant **top dog**?” An innocent boastful Yeri corrects Joy’s English grammar, who can only roll her eyes at young Yeri’s naivety. 

Joohyun finally admits defeat and lets go of his shirt angrily. 

“ **Wow Daddy**.” An in awe Seulgi praises as she claps her hands for Seungwan. 

“I love you, **honey** , see you later.” Seungwan kisses each of her hands, left and right cheek, her neck, the top of her head, and moves on her forehead, nose and now lips. 

As he now pulls away from the kiss, Joohyun suddenly grabs the rip shirt, and fully exposes his body, and grabs him by his hand, which lowers Seungwan to her. 

“ **OH MY HOT GODDDDDD!!!!!! Go** Unnie **!!!!!!!”** Nayeon shouts along with the other entire The Queen Magazine staff who cheer for Joohyun’s action of “charity” for them. 

Sana faints. 

Wheein, Jo Kwon and the other employees start taking photos of Seungwan’s body. 

Lisa takes off her sunglasses to stare properly. 

Joohyun, the ripper of shirt, suddenly showers Seungwan with kisses. 

Her kisses on Seungwan turn torridly, she even deepens it with her tongue, and she pushes his head with the grip of her small hand on the back of his head and hair, to her. 

“Ah~ Seung Seung~” Joohyun suddenly moaned, and bit her lip while calling out a pet name for Seungwan who was in shock. 

Joohyun continued entering his mouth in pleasure enjoying the public display act and finishes by using the same tongue to wipe the lipstick stains around Seungwan’s lips. 

Joohyun affords to do it shamelessly in front of the in awe trio and the whole shock staff looking at them, she slowly pulls away from him and lets go of his fully torn shirt. 

She bites her lip and smiles as if telling Seungwan that he might have won the battle but she will _ALWAYS WIN THE WAR._

This leaves Seungwan in a daze. 

“I’m sorry my hand slip Seungwan.” She laughed while biting her lip and stares seductively at the still dazed Seungwan. 

“Just borrow some shirt in Sooyoung’s male clothes collection.” Joohyun gently tells Seungwan, as she wiped off the last of her lipstick stains from his lip with her fingers. 

“Okay, see you later……”Joohyun bids farewell to her speechless lover and turns around with nonchalance. 

She walked away from him while her back swung her little hips. 

She then turns around back to Seungwan who was still in shocked. 

“ **Honey** ~” Joohyun seductively lands the finishing blow with a wink, and proceeds to enter her office. 

Seungwan drops to his knees, in defeat. 

“I need to break my arm again, so I’ll forget this painful memory.” Yeri complains. 

“D-daebak.” Seulgi can only comment. 

“Oppa’s still the bottom I see.” As Joy shakes her head and continues to eat her jelly donut. 

** THE SILVER TOWER, BASEMENT PARKING LOT **

Seungwan arrives at the Silver Tower where the G.F. Mag HQ was. 

He exits his new Blue Hyundai Tucson, and also, he was now wearing a gray long sleeves. 

Seungwan stared at his car, and sighed with such happiness. 

_ “Look at you Seungwan you have now your own lease car! That’s one off your checklist.”  _ He thought as he sobbed proudly of himself. 

_ “Now how about the debts you and your dad have?”  _ Seungwan suddenly frowned. 

“ _Oh my, I have been too selfish and happy that I have forgot about my dad! Yah Seungwan!!!!! Also how do I tell my dad about this freaking changed!”_ He gritted his teeth. 

He knew that he had to have the _talk_ with his dad as soon it was possible, because the longer he kept his transformation with his dad the deeper the problem was gonna be. 

_ “Another one added in the checklist _ .” He sobbed as he tried to find a solution to his forgetten problem. 

He walked defeated by the elevator, for the G.F. Mag HQ was on 25th floor. 

But before he entered it, he receive some lovely messages, from Joohyun, that made him energized again. 

** ~Seung’s Baeby~  **

  * **9:55 AM:** Goodluck Seungwannie….just remember if you don’t like it there, my contract is still open for you. 
  * **9:55 AM:** Like my heart, my mind…my mouth, my legs…and all the things you want open from me :>



“Seriously Joohyun.” He laughed. 

** ~Seung’s Baeby~ **

  * **9:56 AM:** I love you. 
  * **9:56 AM:** I miss u T.T 
  * **9:56 AM:** Come back now pleaseeeeeee. 
  * **9:56 AM:** Joohyun needs you.
  * **9:57 AM:** HUHUHUHUHUHU. 
  * **9:57 AM:** I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU.  
  
 **SEUNGWAN’S REPLY**


  * **9:58 AM:** Thanks for cheering me on, I REALLYYYYY LOVE YOU MY JOOBUNNY. 
  * **9:58 AM:** Keep those open especially the last ones! Seungseung will get ready tonight!!!! GRRRR XD 
  * **9:58 AM:** Miss you too T.T 
  * **9:59 AM:** Already here in the Silver Tower, Seungwannie will call you later when I have lunch ;*



  
  


** THE SILVER TOWER, ELEVATOR **

Seungwan was already in the elevator, when a woman suddenly shouts outside the basement parking lot. 

“Waitttttt!!!!” 

He stops the elevator and sees a familiar face, it was Rose. 

“ **Oh hi it’s you again, thanks!** ” She smiled at Seungwan. 

“ **Yeah, it’s you again.** ” He laughed. 

Rose entered the elevator. 

“I guess this must be fate.” She joked. 

Rose suddenly turn to Seungwan as the elevator starts to ascend. 

“Let me guess…the club where Taemin oppa frequent…you with the black folder…with the stepped on papers…you’re a fashion photographer...you work now for G.F. Mag, am I right?” Rose tells Seungwan. 

“Yes, you successfully connect the dots.” He laughed. 

“Oh nice! Please take care of me…well again.” Rose smiles as she remembered their first encounter. 

Seungwan politely nodded. 

Rose stares at his cheek. 

“ **Sorry again for the bruising.** ” She pouted at him. 

“ **Nah, I’m fine.** ” Seungwan laugh. 

They’ve reached the ground floor, when a lot of men and women in business suits flocked the same elevator. 

Rose and Seungwan are force to stick together, he sees her having trouble breathing as his back was just an inch away from her. 

Seungwan turns around, and puts his hand on the elevator wall. 

“I’m j-just making sure you can breathe.” The gentlewan, Seungwan whispers to her. 

Rose nods giving him a polite smile that signals that she trusts him. 

10th floor, the same people in suits still are inside, Seungwan is now also having a trouble standing properly. 

Rose leans to whisper to him. 

“You want to see a superpower?” 

“W-what?” He laughed. 

“Count in 5 seconds and I’ll show you a superpower of mine.” 

Seungwan laughs at her again. 

“You’re weird.” 

“Come on just count.” 

“1…” Seungwan begins to count. 

Rose counts with him through her fingers, she shows her left pinky. 

“2…” 

Rose now shows both her pinky, and ring finger. 

“3…” Three fingers that included her middle finger. 

“4…” Four fingers. 

“5.” She finally shows all of her five fingers, and ends it with a snap of her fingers. 

“Okay look now.” She laughed. 

The elevator stopped at the 18th floor, the people now start to exit, and the two are left alone again. 

“D-Daebak!” An in awe innocent Seungwan claps for her. 

“I’m a goddess that’s why.” Rose bows to him as a joke. 

“Really?” 

“Dummy of course not! Those people work for Seoul Wall Street, you know all the business stock etceteras…also I always come here, and I’m close with Taemin oppa.” Rose laughed.

The elevator suddenly stops, and now the lights suddenly flicker inside. 

“What just happened?” Rose asks. 

Rose tries the emergency button. 

Suddenly a person speaks in the speaker inside the elevator. 

“Hello ma’am? Sir? We seem to have encounter a problem, but don’t worry it’s just gonna take a few minutes, no need to worry.”

“Oh that’s good then.” Seungwan smiled. 

He sees Rose, becoming silent as she kept pushing the emergency button even if they were already informed by the staff of the building. 

“Rose?” 

“I-I’m s-sorry….I...this is… seems like my superpowers can’t solve this problem.” Rose joke and smiled assuringly at Seungwan, but he sensed her trying to mask her terrified feeling. 

“Why d-did the G.F. Magazine have t-to be in the 25th f-floor? I need to be on time tsk.” Rose was playing with her right foot by rocking it back and forth to calm herself. 

“I’m sure the G.F. staff would understand that-“ 

The flickering light finally shuts, and the only way you can see from the elevator were the emergency glowing pink lights. 

“AH!!!!!!!!” Rose screamed. 

She suddenly shakes and covers herself in the corner. 

Seungwan rushes to her. 

“STOP!!!! STOP!!!! LET ME OUT!!!!!!” She shouts in panic. 

“They’re fixing it, don’t worry.” Seungwan tries to comfort Rose by rubbing her back. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! Let me out!” She suddenly cries. 

Seungwan feels that whatever she was shouting about was not related to the elevator, but a trauma from the past that was triggered because of this scenario. 

“Please it’s scary! I’m sorry!!!!!!!” She bursts into tears. 

Seugnwan can’t believe this stranger that kept smiling on him, is now breaking down and finally embraces Rose in order to comfort her. 

“I’m here, don’t worry.” He rubs her back again. 

“Gaeun….I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to…please let me out….” She whispered and cried as she holds Seungwan by his shirt, as if not wanting to let go of him. 

“ _Gaeun?_ ” He thought to himself. 

The younger woman kept crying, and Seungwan can only stay on the embrace in order to make her stop shouting and crying. 

It turns out that they were already at the 25th floor, as the doors opened. 

** THE SILVER TOWER, G.F. MAG, RECEIVING AREA **

Taemin and the rests see Rose and Seungwan embracing. 

Heechul who was waiting as well, can’t help but react.

“WOW!” He comments. 

“Rose? Are you feeling better?” Concern Seungwan asks her. 

Rose stands up as if nothing happen, and walks over to Taemin and the others. 

“Oppa!!!!!!” She hugs Taemin.

“Rose! Are you okay?” The owner of the G.F. Mag asks in his worry. 

Taemin and some of the G.F. Mag were already inform that the two were stuck in the elevator. 

“What? That? Of course I am, come on where’s the dressing room?” She says and smiles.

“Sunny noona , our Head Stylist will guide you.” Taemin introduces Sunny to Rose. 

“Wow~ you’re really gorgeous Rose-ssi!” The head stylist comments in her awe of the supermodel. 

“Oh! No, you’re more gorgeous Sunny unnie!” She holds on to Sunny’s arm. 

“Well, come on let’s go to the dressing room.” The smaller woman smiles at Rose. 

The two women walked away from the receiving area. 

Seungwan was still standing by the elevator that he now exited, and wonders why Rose reacted that way before and after. 

The staff that were walking by sees Seungwan and now admires the handsome sight they see standing. 

“Oh wow! That’s the new photographer?” 

“So handsomeeeeee~” 

“I hope he’s not dating anyone!” 

“Stupid wanna die early? He’s the boyfriend of the terrifying beautiful owner/ editor-in-chief of The Queen Magazine” 

“My Seungwannnn!!!!!!” Taemin runs to him. 

“H-hyung!” 

“How are you doing? By the way, what’s with the hug hm?” Taemin teases Seungwan. 

“Oh…that? THAT?! The elevator broke, and Rose was-“ 

“I was joking…no need to panic.” Taemin laughed. 

“Just come with Heechul hyung, prepare in an hour we will proceed with the photoshoot.” Taemin taps his back. 

Seungwan walks with Heechul. 

“Welcome **bro** ~ So let me introduce the whole staff and places here in G.F. MAG-“ 

** THE SILVER TOWER, G.F. MAG, PHOTO STUDIO **

Seungwan was preparing his camera, and was taking some test photos, when he hears someone placing some drinks by the nearby table where the photo monitor was. 

It was a banana and strawberry yogurt drink, Rose who placed them near Seungwan was now standing beside him. 

She was in a more glamorous black outfit, and high fashion make up avoiding his eye staring as she fidgets quietly. 

“You saved me again…thank you…this time you can’t refuse me paying the favor…also I didn’t know what flavor would you like.” A nervous Rose speaks. 

“It’s fine…I’m not really thirsty.” He laughed. 

“Hey, it was hard getting them in the vending machine you know!” She pouted. 

“Okay, I’m sorry…thank you.” Seungwan smiled at her. 

As he was about to get the strawberry yogurt drink he saw Rose pouting. 

“Want the strawberry?” He asks the girl. 

“W-what? No! No! It’s fine! If you want it, go ahead!” 

“ **Nah** , **banana yogurt’s good**.” The always selfless Seungwan says and finally drinks it. 

“ **You wanted the strawberry.** ” She pouted. 

Seugnwan only smiled at her. 

“So you’re my photographer?” Rose now opens the strawberry drink and sits next to Seungwan, as they stare at the other staff preparing for the shoot. 

Seungwan nods as he continued to drink silently. 

Rose finally takes a sip and smiles as she tastes the strawberry flavor. 

“Wooo, that’s really **delicious**!” She fidgeted like a cute dog having a good day for just having a sip of her strawberry drink. 

Seungwan was happy that she was smiling again and laughs. 

“ **Hey, what’s so funny?** ” She playfully slaps him. 

“ **Nothing!** ” He laughs again. 

She rolled her eyes, and drinks again. 

“I’m just happy your pretty smile’s back.” Innocent Seungwan smooth comment made Rose fluster. 

“Hey! You got a girlfriend! **Don’t just say those sweet things so casually**!” She laughs. 

“Why? It’s the truth, **besides I can say that because my girlfriend’s the only beautiful woman in this world for me.** ” He smiled at the thought of Joohyun. 

“Thanks, for basically calling me **ugly**.” She elbows Seungwan gently and sips her strawberry drink again. 

“Yah! Rose-ssi, I called you **pretty** , stop being so needy.” He laughs. 

“I’m not **needy**! Take that back!” She pouts. 

“See? **Needy**!” He laughs again. 

“Chaeyoung.” 

“Hm?” He asks. 

“My name’s Chaeyoung.” She smiled at Seungwan. 

“Okay, Chaeyoung-ssi.” 

“No, call me Chaeyoung, and you Seungwan?” 

“Hey, I saw your wiki profile, your 23 years old, I’m older than you by 4 years.” He tells her. 

“Okay, oppa~ Call me Chaeyoung.” She pouts. 

“Okay **Needy** Chaeyoung.” He jokes. 

“ **Nooooo!** Chaeyoung **only**!” She whines.

“What do you mean the male model’s not here!” Heechul shouts at his assistant. 

He clears his throat and tries to whisper. 

“You know how strict this supermodel is! If we don’t start on time ASAP, she’ll throw a tantrum!” 

“Well why don’t we have our new handsome photographer model with her? They seem to be close…and he’s gorgeous.” Sunny butts in to Heechul’s conversation and points at Seungwan that was teasing and laughing at fuming Rose. 

Heechul stares at the two talking (bickering). 

“Yahhh opppa! Chaeyoung I said Chaeyoung!!!!!” Rose whined to Seungwan. 

“What? I did call you…Chaeyoung… **the needy**.” Seungwan tease again. 

“OPPA!” Rose laughs and pouts angrily. 

“Hmmm…I did some photography taking shoots for G.F. Mag before so maybe…” Heechul seems to be brewing something already. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, JOOHYUN’S OFFICE **

“Unnie.” 

“Hm?”

“So this are the 4 photos we are considering as the front cover for the October Issue, 1st one is Ms. Yoona in the red suit, 2nd is the leopard dress, 3rd one is her with curly hair and white ruffle ensemble, or the 4th one with the pumpkins, while she is dressed in all black Versace.” 

Joy along with her now slave Seulgi, holds two photos each as they show it to Joohyun to pick. 

“No Joohyun, sauté the onion and tomatoes until it gets soft firsttttt.” Kwon Yuri the famous Spanish Cuisine Chef tells Joohyun.

“Oh yeah I forgot, Noona!” She laugh. 

Joohyun has hired the famous Spanish Cuisine chef, Kwon Yuri, to help her cook a Seafood Paella, inside her now transformed office that had a mini kitchen built especially for Joohyun. 

She even changed her dress into a more homely outfit and topped with an apron as she cooked with the chef. 

Joy tries to steal a shrimp when she met the hand of Joohyun with a slap. 

“Ow!” Joy pouted. 

“Are you Seungwan?” 

“No.” 

“Then you can’t eat it.” 

“Awwww….Seulgi unnie she won’t let me eat it.” Joy pouted at her slave unnie, who was drooling as well from the savory smell as Yuri and Joohyun continued to cook. 

“Can I have an _“ex who kinda owns the building pass card”_ to taste it? Pleaseeee?” Seulgi pouted at Joohyun. 

“If you take one shrimp out of the plate, your card and building ownership is revoked.” Joohyun points to the plate with the shrimps, and other seafood for the Paella. 

“Okay! Thank you~” Seulgi smiled. 

“Unnie give me too!” Joy grab Seulgi’s arm.

As the master slave duo race to the shrimp Yeri steals it from them. 

“YAH!” The two say at the same time at the youngest. 

“This is really goooood!” Yerim says as she chewed. 

Joy sighed but remembered why she entered the office and goes back to her main objective.

“Unnie? Come on, pick one of the photos you want.” 

“I want Seungwan.” She pouted. 

“Tsk, unnie stop being such a baby.” Yeri now sat on the chair in Joohyun’s office while scrolling through her phone. 

“Yah, didn’t I tell you to report to Lisa, she’s your boss not me.” Joohyun shouts at her. 

“Lisa unnie is not here she went for lunch with her friends.” Yeri answered. 

“And? I know I told her to give you some work to do.” 

“She did, but I still have an injury see?” Yeri acts in pain as she points her left sling hand. 

“The real question is why, is that woman here?” Yeri points with her lip in annoyance to Seulgi.

“Hey! Don’t talk to my slave like that!” Joy defends Seulgi. 

“Yah! You said, you’ll change that to personal secretary!” An embarrassed Seulgi shouts. 

“Really is this not weird for you unnie?” Yeri asks her. 

“Aren’t the two of you dating already?” The innocent Joohyun asks while tilting her head to the master slave duo. 

“WHAT?! M-me d-date this w-weird s-sunbaenim?!!!!!” A flustered Joy reacts. 

“W-WE are not…I-I accompany h-her, b-because sh-she-…I am a slave!” Seulgi, who got red too, shouts. 

“ Ugh, I guess another couple who’ll be cringy AF. ” Yeri whispers to herself. 

Joohyun didn’t even mind Joy and Seulgi explaining to her, she was just thinking about Seungwan. 

She walks over to her desks and checks on her phone. 

There were 50 messages from other people, but Joohyun ignored them and searched for Seungwan’s name on her phone. 

** Joohyunnie’s Seungwannie <3  **

  * **9:58 AM:** Thanks for cheering me on, I REALLYYYYY LOVE YOU MY JOOBUNNY. 
  * **9:58 AM:** Keep those open especially the last ones! Seungseung will get ready tonight!!!! GRRRR XD 
  * **9:58 AM:** Miss you too T.T 
  * **9:59 AM:** Already here in the Silver Tower, Seungwannie will call you later when I have lunch ;*



She checks the time on her phone, 12:45 pm, she even checks the time on her watch, same. 

Joohyun now looks at her office’s wall clock, 12:46 pm. 

“Why is Seungwan not calling me yet…he said he’ll call me by lunch time.” Joohyun whines. 

“Maybe he fownd shomeone elsh.” Joy joked, while stealing a shrimp and eating it shamelessly. 

“Maybe he’s sick of your clinginess.” Yeri added who was still on her phone. 

“Maybe men and women are now going crazy over him like the time in Pedrino’s” Innocent Seulgi adds in the conversation, while being fed by her master with a shrimp too. 

Joohyun almost destroyed her own phone with her own small hand that gripped on it. 

“Unnie are you done?” Joohyun asks Yuri. 

“Ummm…yeah I guess, I thought you wanted to do the cooking and I’m only here to guide you Joohyun-“ 

“Unnie please, wrap that in the purple blue lunchbox ASAP.” Joohyun cut her off with such a commanding voice. 

Yuri was older than the girl, and also she was a chef not a personal maid/cook but seeing how scary the command was, she immediately put the paella in the lunchbox, even assembled the seafood in a cute way and wrapped the lunch box with a red bow. 

“Woah Chef unnie your amazing!” Yeri shouted. 

Seulgi and Joy clapped in their amazement. 

“T-thank you.” Yuri catches her breath. 

“Sooyoung lend me your car.” Joohyun asks Joy. 

Joohyun removed the apron and revealed to have change her leather jacket, striped shirt and pants outfit, earlier morning to a dark green sweater, paired with the leather jacket, with checkered skirt and high black heels. 

“Woah U-unnie! You change your outfit! So sexy!” Seulgi who was in awe nodded. 

“Yah! Your sexy master is standing here!” Joy glared at her. 

“What? She’s sexy!” Seulgi pouted. 

“But okay…your sexy too, I just remembered that one night in my studio-“ 

Joy shoved another shrimp on Seulgi’s mouth out of her embarrassment. 

“Sooyoung your car keys please?” Joohyun was holding now the lunchbox in her left arm, while leaning her other hand to Joy to give her the keys. 

“Only if I can come with you!” Joy the gossip whisperer whines. 

“Me too!” Yeri stood up from her chair as if she didn’t have any injuries. 

“Can I come too!?” Seulgi who now has become an unofficial member of the Joohyun<3Seungwan committee joins in. 

** THE SILVER TOWER, G.F. MAG, PHOTO STUDIO  **

“Seungwan, try to be more…you know less stiff?” Heechul who now became the photographer for the shoot ask the new male model. 

Seungwan was wearing a red checkered suit next to the black high fashion corporate style pointed shoulder dress of Rose who was smiling at him, as she strikes poses. 

Seungwan still wasn’t moving, he just stood at the middle while Rose kept changing her pose every time Heechul click on the camera. 

“Seungwan **my man~** come on, just act natural.” Heechul tries to instruct Seungwan again. 

“I…I don’t know how to look like a n-natural…” A shy Seungwan rubs his neck with his hand. 

“Heechul oppa can you give as a minute?” Rose asks Heechul. 

“Okay.” Heechul gave Rose a thumbs up. 

“I’m s-sorry.” Seungwan bowed for forgiveness to her. 

“I have a stomach ache.” Rose touched her stomach and puckered her lips. 

“You need to go to the bathroom?” The worried man asks her. 

“N-no oppa!” She laughed.

“This is my go to high fashion poses _, I have a stomach ache_ , _where’s your manager? Ugh my back is killing me but I need to look fierce, Let me bite my finger while I look at the camera to look sexy_ …” 

Rose keeps modelling as she announces the names of her go to poses.

Seungwan smiled at the sweet gesture the supermodel did for a non-professional person like him and can’t help but laugh. 

“Yahhh, why are you laughing? Do you know this is the reason I am the international ambassador of Y.S.L.?” 

“I’m sorry.” Seungwan wipes his tears from laughing. 

“Thank you, I’ll try to do them.” He tells the young girl. 

“I know! Cha Eun Woo my male model friend has this pose he likes to do a lot, _the give me a break pose_ , you just hold your hands to the side of your coat, and stand while looking piss at the camera.” Rose tells Seungwan. 

“Ah…like this?” Seungwan does the pose. 

“Wow! Oppa! Yes! Just do a variation of that later and you’ll be a real model then!” A supportive Rose claps her hands to Seungwan. 

** THE SILVER TOWER, G.F. MAG, STILL AT THE PHOTO STUDIO  **

*Fashion Music In the Background* 

“Yes! **Oh my god** Seungwan! We have a male supermodel in the making! Rose as always! A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!” Heechul shouts as he took photos of the model couple. 

Rose sees Seungwan now even trying other poses, and being amazing at it that she can’t help but to match his intensity and now lets loose her go to fashion poses. 

Seungwan sees her doing the _“let me bite my finger while I look at the camera to look sexy”_ that he suddenly bursts into laughter. 

“Yahhh! Oppa!” Rose knows why he was laughing and began now to playfully punch him on his chest. 

Seungwan can’t help but laugh and smile again, at the things Rose was doing, as he still can’t believe a world famous supermodel named her poses like that. 

“THE TWO OF YOU! Don’t stop, that’s good, you look like a power couple who owns the world! Smile more, yes! Get married already!” Heechul shouted as he took photos of them continuously. 

“H-hyung!” A flustered Seungwan tells Heechul not to tease them. 

Rose suddenly holds his hand and strikes a “Where’s your manager” pose. 

Seungwan suddenly felt the air becoming colder than before. 

“Okay were done!” Heechul announces. 

“Let’s have an hour lunch and go back to the photoshoot after guys!” Sunny announces to the whole staff. 

“Oppa see! I told you, you can do it!” Rose jumps for happiness for Seungwan. 

“Thank you.” He smiled at Rose. 

She flashes a cute smile that made her eyes disappear.

_ “Cute.” _ Innocent Seungwan thought. 

“ _Just like Joohyun…God I miss her already….it’s just 4 hours at the most since we separated and I want to see her now.”_ He was lost in his thoughts as Rose wondered why he was pouting silently. 

“OPPAAAAAA!!!!!!!” 

Seungwan looked for the familiar voice, and saw Yeri a few feet away, smiling and shouting while waving her right hand at him, Seulgi waved at him too, and Joy points her index finger carefully at her middle. 

He saw where Joy was pointing and saw a small fashionable, chic woman that was ~~choking~~ …holding a purple blue lunchbox by it’s handle in the middle of the young girls, she looked like she was about to freeze heaven and hell at the same time with her cold stare. 

It was Joohyun… who maintain a serious expression on her face and was just looking at Seungwan’s hand that was…still holding Rose’s hand. 

“Ah, yeah! So lunch! HAHAHAHA!” He took his hand away from Rose and rubbed his neck with his now free hand. 

He runs to Joohyun as if his life was on the line. 

“Joohyun I’m sorry for not calling…you see the male model for the shoot was-“

“I guess when you are part of a model power couple who’s about to get married, I can understand why you can’t notify, _me,_ your girlfriend, right?” Joohyun cuts him off with a sarcastic statement and smiled.

The Joohyun<3Seungwan committee gasps and slowly backed away, awaiting for a murder.

Seungwan felt an inch added more to that smile and he was going to the portal gates of hell. 

“Is this your girlfriend?” Rose asks, as she joins the couple. 

The trio suddenly embraced each other nervously as if protecting themselves for the onslaught that was going to happen. 

Seungwan nervously nodded at Rose, that it seemed like his head was going to fall on the floor. 

“Oppa you didn’t tell me the known Beautiful Goddess, Owner/ Editor-In- Chief of The Queen Magazine Bae Joohyun is your girlfriend!” Rose gently slaps Seungwan’s shoulder. 

“Oppa?” Joohyun creepy polite smile appeared again and even gently raise her eyebrow. 

“J-J-Joohyun.” Seungwan can only say as he felt his soul was being sucked out of his body from the incoming return of Ice Queen Joohyun. 

“Woah it’s cold suddenly!” Sunny rubs her hands for some heating. 

“Yah who lowered the temperature here! It’s getting cold!” Heechul shouted to his staff as he began shaking from the colder environment. 

“Father in Heaven, hallowed by thy name…” The Joohyun<3Seungwan committee still embracing and now shivering, suddenly began praying as they felt the cold weather wrapping around the room was made by the Ice Queen herself (?) 

  
  



	22. Rough Play

**CHAPTER 22:**

**ROUGH PLAY**

** G.F. MAGAZINE, PHOTO STUDIO  **

Joohyun looks at Rose from head to toe, as if trying to kill her from the staring.

Seungwan suddenly rubs Joohyun’s shoulders and smiles.

Somehow this diffuses the cold weather (?) from the photo studio.

“You see, the male model, got s-sick, and they needed a model to pose w-with, Chaeyoung and-“

“Oh, you’re calling her by her Korean name now?” Joohyun cuts Seungwan off and her smiles become creepier and creepier.

She then moves Seungwan away from her sight, so she can stare at the supermodel again, Seungwan can only move to the right side of his girlfriend.

Rose innocently smiles at the older woman which annoys Joohyun more.

“She’s t-the girl I saw at the club Joohyun, the one I told you about-“

“Ahhhh….so you’re the one who made Seungwan bruise his beautiful cheek, and now you’re even the one who is causing him not to do his job, _which is a photographer_ , properly because you are forcing him to model-“ Seungwan cuts off the tirade of Joohyun.

“N-no one forced me.” Seungwan tries to speak clearly but ends up whispering what he says after getting a deadly stare from The Queen Joohyun.

Seungwan can only look down and whimper like a dog.

Rose smiles at her, and approaches the shorter woman.

“It’s really an honor to see you ma’am Bae Joohyun! Your magazine is one of the reason why I started to aspire to be a model since I was a child!” Rose tells her as she gives her hand to shake.

The committee who were having prayer circle, separates from each other to react.

“Of fuc-“ Yeri was cut off by Joy.

“I’m....I think I’m having heart attack.” Joy holds on to her chest.

“Even when I was dating her, no one dared to say that b-before!” Seulgi shakes in nervousnesss.

Yeri, Joy and Seulgi didn’t expect Rose to be so brave in the passive aggressiveness with the insults.

A lightbulb inside the studio breaks suddenly.

“WHAT!” One of the female staff shriek.

“You’re _that_ model who dance in the giant green boots to baby shark right?” Joohyun asks and loudly laughs as they shake their hands.

Rose twitches and smile in annoyance.

Another lightbulb suddenly breaks.

“Yah! This photo studio is breaking apart!” The make-up artist shouts.

“Go unnie!” The three musketeers cheered in whispers.

Rose smiled at the supportive female trio, they embraced again.

“Is it me or she looked like the wife of Satan…if he ever had one?” Yeri whispered to her older co-members.

“No I think that’s Satan herself.” Joy whispered.

“R-right!” Seulgi agreed.

“Y-yes, but I’m also familiar for like being the ambassador for Y.S.L.-“Rose felt her hand being crushed by the small hand that shook with her.

The younger woman didn’t budge but shook Joohyun’s hand too with such strength.

The two women duke it out and didn’t let go of the handshake.

Seungwan and the G.F. staff felt the studio becoming extremely cold again…and even extremely hot at the same time, now too.

As the two women silently added an epic stare down with each other while still shaking their hands.

The light man suddenly faints from the mix cold and hot weather inside, the others rushes to him to take him into the nurse’s office.

Seulgi and Yeri seems to faint as well between Joy.

“Yahhh!!!!!” Joy supports the two.

Seungwan breaks the tension, as he sees Heechul approach the ~~duel~~ …handshaking of the two women, and shouts.

“Yahhhh!!! ! Heechul hyunggggggg!!!!!! Here!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA.” Seungwan shouts.

The two women were startled at Seungwan’s shouting that they both break away from the handshake.

“Hey! **My man** ~ and Rose, come here for a sec before the two of you have lunch, check out the photos, especially you Seungwan I need you to check what photos that would work for you!” Heechul who was getting dizzy by the minute tells them.

“Just give me a sec Joohyun.” Seungwan squeezes Joohyun’s arm, and goes to the photo monitor.

Rose follows.

“Is that “supermodel” really a bitc-“Before Joohyun can curse Heechul changes the topic.

“Oh hello! J-Joohyun **my girl**! H-how have you been?” He asks nervously.

“Oppa didn’t Lee Taemin hire Seungwan as a photographer? Why are you making him model when that’s not part of his job?” Joohyun interrogates and glares at Heechul.

“Uh…ha….that…..well….AH!” Heechul suddenly acts that his neck is breaking…or was he?

“IT WAS SUNNY!” Heechul shouts and runs back to the photo monitor where Seungwan and Rose were.

“Joohyunnnnnnnnnn!” Sunny who now sees Joohyun after Heechul’s shouting, runs to her.

“Oh, hi unnie.” Joohyun and Sunny share a hug.

“I miss you! How have you been? I miss T.Q.M. (The Queen Magazine) you know! Remember the old days when I was still the head stylist there? I’m sure Holland my protégé is doing a great job too-“ Sunny was speaking to Joohyun.

But Joohyun was just staring at Seungwan who is now being surrounded by a lot of G.F. Staff, he smiled and giggled at whatever Heechul was saying, the make-up artist suddenly talk to Seungwan too, Rose was clapping her hand to Seungwan who most probably was praising his photos with her.

“ _What’s this? Why do I feel so sad and angry at the same time?_ ” Joohyun thinks to herself as she held on her chest.

Her eyes kept following Seungwan, she sees him directing to Heechul something about the set, and the older man stares and nods at whatever Seungwan was saying.

“ _I should be proud…I should be happy…then why am I feeling other things that's opposite of that?”_ She bit her lip.

 _“Joohyun are you being jealous right now?_ ” Joohyun asks herself.

She did not know the answer, but she knew whatever it was, Joohyun wanted to leave.

“Ummm…unnie I miss you too, but can we just talk later, I have to attend to something.” Joohyun tells Sunny.

“Ah, okay! Yeah I think I have to have my lunch now too, see ya!” Sunny hugs the younger woman and leaves.

“Sooyoung hold this for a while.” She gives the lunchbox to Joy, and leaves.

“Ahhh! Unnie where are you going?” A worried Joy asks Joohyun who doesn’t even stop and walks away. 

“Hey! The two of you wake up already, you are both so heavy!!!!!!” Joy whines to the fainted duo.

Seulgi and Yeri finally wakes up and stood on their own.

“Okay, I have to go for a while my friends are waiting for lunch!” Rose bids the G.F. Staff and Seungwan farewell for the time being.

“You gonna have lunch with your girlfriend?” Heechul asks Seungwan.

“Yeah.” He giggled because he was happy people are calling, THE BAE JOOHYUN, his girlfriend.

“Okay see ya after lunch.” Heechul waves at him as he walks away.

Seungwan runs to the JOOHYUN<3SEUNGWAN committee, and wonders why Joohyun was not there.

“Hey guys! Where’s Joohyun?” A worried Seungwan asks.

“Ummm…she left.” Joy stared at Seungwan as if telling him whatever Joohyun saw while staring at Seungwan made her leave.

“I really appreciate the three of you coming here, Seulgi most especially.” He smiled.

“Oh…yeah, not a problem Seungwan, I was just bored in my studio.” She giggled.

“Well, just hang out with us, whenever you’re bored.” Seungwan smiled again.

“Aw, same birth year friend thank you!” Seulgi melted and smiled so lovingly at Seungwan.

“Ugh get a room.” Yeri joked, and even made Joy laughed too.

“Can you guys have your lunch now? I need to-“Seungwan was cut off by Joy.

“Catch up with Unnie? Okay go.” Joy told him.

“Okay thanks.” He taps the shoulders of the trio.

Seungwan ran outside of the G.F. Mag Photo Studio like he was competing for a marathon.

“Umm…that means…” Yeri says.

“The three of us…” Seulgi continued.

“Can eat the Paella right?” Joy finishes.

The three suddenly fidget like excited puppies as they fight who opens the lunchbox first.

** G.F. MAGAZINE, HALLWAY **

Seungwan ran to the hallway and sees Joohyun waiting for the elevator.

“Joohyun!” He shouts as he runs to her.

She didn’t even bother responding or looking and just entered the elevator.

Seungwan catches up and enters the elevator too.

“Where are you going?” Seungwan asks his girlfriend who still had her arms crossed, and was looking down.

“I don’t know.” She responds.

“What? Then why did you enter the elevator?” He laughs.

She didn’t respond, the elevator opened again as two female G.F. staff enter it.

“Oh hi! Mr. Son! Welcome to G.F. Mag!” One of the female staff, greets Seungwan.

“Oh thank you.” He smiled at them.

“Say you really look so handsome! You even looked more handsome when you wear those kind of suits!” The other female staff adds.

“Oh, really? T-thank you.” Seungwan smiled again, and rub his neck with his hand out of embarrassment.

“H-hey….why does even the elevator feel so cold now!” The first female staff complained.

“Yeah! Something about the G.F. Mag building’s temperature is so messed up that-“The other female staff didn’t even finish whining when she saw the reason why they were shivering.

Joohyun flashed her evil cold eyes this time to the, two innocent women.

“B-bye Mr. Son, we’ll j-just h-have lunch in...” The first female staff shakes and stutter out of fear.

“A church!” The other female staff shouts and drags her friend out of the elevator.

Joohyun suddenly pressed the button for the basement parking.

“Joohyun?” A puzzled Seungwan can only ask.

They did not speak until they reach the basement parking. 

Joohyun suddenly grab Seungwan’s arm and exits the elevator.

** G.F. MAGAZINE, BASEMENT PARKING LOT **

Joohyun, who by the way still looked so beautiful even when she’s obviously pissed, drags Seungwan silently.

He finally stopped, held on to her hand tightly that it made Joohyun stopped too.

“Joohyun I’m sorry I didn’t inform you earlier about this, but please tell me what’s wrong?” Seungwan frowned.

Joohyun’s serious expression didn’t change and just stared at him.

“Where’s your car?” Joohyun asks.

“Umm…it’s there.” Seungwan points to their left, his Blue Hyundai Tucson was just a few feet away.

Joohyun begins to drag him again.

“Okay, so you wanna eat out, to where?” He asks.

Joohyun again became silent as she drag him.

“Joohyun, come on, stop dragging me and talk to me.” A worried Seungwan requests.

Joohyun stares at him directly in his eyes now.

“I wanna _do it_ now, Seungwan.”

Seungwan’s eyes widens, as he saw Joohyun saying it with such command and desperation at the same time.

“O-okay, well if there’s no traffic we can reach my apartment in 20 minutes and-“

“No, do me by the backseat of your car.” Joohyun pleads.

Seungwan can only swallow for he knew he can’t turn down Joohyun that day.

**[M] G.F. MAGAZINE, BASEMENT PARKING LOT, INSIDE SEUNGWAN’S BLUE HYUNDAI TUCSON **

Seungwan felt so nervous all of a sudden, Joohyun, who had her arms and legs cross, was just staring at him while sitting together on the backseat, she waits for him to unzip the red checkered pants he was wearing, the noise of his car and air conditioner suddenly added more pressure for him.

“Y-You know Joohyun someone might see us.”

“Your car’s all tinted you won’t see what’s inside unless you really stare at the windows…besides, I don’t care.” Joohyun replied seriously while staring at Seungwan.

As he was able to undress his lower half, Joohyun took off her black lace panty with nonchalance and threw it in the frontseat of the car.

Joohyun laid down her back all over the backseat, and reach her hand to him.

Seungwan stared in amazement at how beautiful and sexy Joohyun was even when she was aggressive.

“Come here.” She asks Seungwan, with such a serious face. 

As he lean to her, Joohyun grab Seungwan by his collar, he was surprised how big the space of his car had, as they both now laid down on the car seats.

He kneeled his right foot on the car seat while his other leg stepped on the carpet floor.

She began kissing him so torridly, her left hand reach out to Seungwan’s dick and began pulling and pushing it back and forth to make it erect.

“N-not too fast Joohyun.” Seungwan tells her, but she ignored him, and kept pulling and pushing him faster.

Seungwan can’t talk anymore as he felt the sensation that was too good to deny himself.

Joohyun then grab his head to push him further to her mouth, Seungwan let himself, be drag as they shared deeper kisses.

Seungwan was amaze with how Joohyun was able to multitask and was still holding his cock in her other hand, with the same pleasure speed, while they almost smother themselves with kisses. 

She suddenly stopped the kissing and the holding and stared seriously at Seungwan.

“It’s hard now Seungwan.” She tells him and bit her lip.

Seungwan saw it, and now wants to share the pleasure he got from Joohyun.

“Let me make you feel good too.” Seungwan asks as he goes below her, Joohyun interrupts him.

“Put it inside me Seungwan.” She commanded. 

“Hm?” Seungwan is taken aback how Joohyun’s wants to rush it.

“Put your cock inside me…now.” She asks again.

Seungwan can only comply and they began the push and pull, Joohyun bit her lip.

He was able to maintain the momentum for a few minutes but suddenly felt he was cumming earlier than expected.

Seungwan pulls out and cums on his car’s carpeted floor.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know I’ll cum early.” He apologizes to Joohyun.

“Probably because I got nervous…hahaha.” He laugh awkwardly trying to break the tension again.

Joohyun takes his hand and uses the knuckles on his left hand to rub on her clit.

Seungwan froze, seeing Joohyun masturbate on her own for the first time, he just maintained his kneeling position above Joohyun and stared, as she moaned and moaned.

She even started to move her own body to the beat of his hand and kept rubbing his hand on her.

Joohyun only communicated to breathing, gasps and moans of pleasure to Seungwan, as she consistently did the rubbing on her clit. He begins to feel he was getting hard by just staring at her, and now swallows again.

Seungwan’s heartbeat got faster as he saw her eyes turn to the back of her head, her hips moved on its own and bit her lip with such intensity. 

She finally reaches climax on her own, and began moaning as if she was getting high from the pleasure, not knowing making Seungwan successfully erect again from the sight of pleasured Joohyun.

The whole masturbation scene of Joohyun awaken something that has been sleeping inside Seungwan for a while now, he finally let his inner beast get a hold of him for the first time in a long while, and suddenly grip the leather seat.

Joohyun sat back on the leather seat as she tidies herself up, she checks her phone to see a text from Yerim.

**YERIMIE**

  * **1:30 PM:** Unnie we are hanging out in the G.F. Cafeteria just go up again when  
the two of you made up….or after you’re done with the disgusting deed. ;P



“Seungwan, let’s get back up, the three are in the cafeteria-“

“AH!” Joohyun didn’t even finish talking.

Seungwan suddenly lifts Joohyun, and turns her to face and kneel by the backseats, she suddenly felt him feeling up his hands on her skin inside her skirt.

She was still naked from the waist down because she wasn’t able to retrieve her underwear yet.

“Seungwan-“

Seungwan lean on her left ear and whispered.

“I want to do more Joohyun.” Seungwan asks in a very deep cold voice.

“Put your hands by the cushions.” Seungwan still speaking so seriously, commanded her and she followed.

Joohyun kneeled on the car seats and assumed her position, she can only swallow, as her heart beat got faster than she can imagine.

Seungwan was annoyed by how small his space has gotten, but it didn’t matter now, he kneeled his right foot on the car seat again, and let his left foot step on the carpeted floor. 

“Just tell me to stop if you don’t want this.” Seungwan stared at her reflection from the backseat black tinted glass.

Joohyun stayed silent, and bit her lip.

Seungwan took it as a silent yes from her.

Seungwan, pulled her skirt onto her back, and rush his hard cock inside her.

It was too early for Joohyun and made her let out a voice in pain, Seungwan stopped and stared at her.

Joohyun exhaled while fixing her hair as she bit her lips and close her eyes.

“Don’t stop, S-Seungwan.”

Seungwan took the first pull and as he pushed it back hard on her, she gasps in both pleasure and pain.

“Haa.” She gasps.

He repeated the action, and Joohyun now begins to feel more pleasure than pain. 

Seungwan stared at her reflection again from the black tinted window, and saw Joohyun looked so weak and tired but craved for more of it as she squeezed the head of the car seats cushions.

Seungwan felt his blood rising up from the lust he saw from Joohyun, and wanted to her to make that face repeatedly.

He decided to do it all over again with much harder force that the car now begins to shake on its own.

“Ah!” Joohyun shouted in her painful pleasure.

In every moan she did, Seungwan got harder and harder with the thrusting.

Joohyun’s face looked like she was high on some kind of wonderful drug that Seungwan’s was bringing inside her.

It made him more aggressive, and suddenly slaps her butt as he kept going at it.

Joohyun suddenly spoke human words after her long silence.

“Rougher Seungwan.” She told him.

He slap her again with harder force.

“Rougher.” She begged.

He began squeezing the left cheek of her ass, and pounded on her more than before.

Joohyun’s breathing became troubling but Seungwan’s control was gone, and was just pulling and pushing much harder and faster.

Seungwan became more beastly and rough, as he heard her lustful moaning again, he moves closer to Joohyun who had her head down, and he gripped the hair from Joohyun’s head that made her face move closer to Seungwan.

“Haa.” She had her eyes closed while still moaning, as he continued riding her from behind, and stared at Joohyun.

Joohyun looked like a dignified beauty who only did degrading things exclusively for Seungwan….which she was doing right now.

“Joohyun, opened your eyes.” Seungwan commanded as he kept ramming her back.

Joohyun obeyed, and opened her eyes to Seungwan.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks Joohyun.

“Haa…haa.” She can only moan as she finally lost her mind from rough Seungwan’s thrusting.

“I’ll stop if you don’t speak properly.” Seugnwan suddenly stopped.

“N-no…p-please.” Joohyun answered.

“Be clear, what do you want me to do?” Seungwan still had his hand on her hair, staring at her like a master to his slave.

Joohyun loved it, rough Seungwan was making her surrender all her inhibitions, Seungwan was feeling the same too.

“Don’t stop g-grabbing my hair, fucking me hard from behind, don’t s-stop.”

“Fucking me hard from behind? Be clearer.” Seungwan begins to start his push and pull from her.

“Haa…hit me har..hard…hit me hard, with your dick, push it like you want to destroy me from the i…in…inside.”

Seungwan pulled his waist away, and followed her instructions, he pushed with such force that Joohyun was shock from the intensity, as she stared at Seungwan.

“AHh!” She almost fell flat on her face, but Seungwan’s right hand held on to her waist, and prevented the fall.

He put his left hand on the cushion to make Joohyun lean her head on his left shoulder.

“P-please…don’t stop. ”Joohyun’s last words as she can only open her mouth from all the pleasure her body was receiving.

Seungwan saw Joohyun eyes only staring at him, as he continued.

He leaned closer to her and begins locking lips with Joohyun.

Joohyun gave in, she can only surrender herself and let Seungwan do what he wanted to do _everything_ with her. 

She began to muffle moans as they were still kissing but felt another incoming unexplainable pleasure from Seungwan’s rough thrusting.

Joohyun, saw Seungwan stop kissing her, and was catching his breath, she suddenly pulled his head on her to continue with the deep kisses.

They kept the same motions for a few minutes, the torrid kissing, the ramming of Seungwan hard from her back and he even started to finger her from the front. 

He stopped the kisses and fingering, as he wanted to focus back on the push and pull.

Seungwan put both of his hands on the backseat’s leather cushion, and squeezed them tightly as he was fixing himself.

Joohyun saw Seungwan’s reflection, the person who always looked so soft and gentle…was being beastly and rough…just for her.

He brought back the hard push to her, and made the car bounce stronger from outside.

It was a good example of how strong Seungwan was in fucking Joohyun that it made the car move like that.

“AH! S-Seung-w-wann.” Joohyun said as she gritted her teeth.

She even arch her back closer to Seungwan as if she was asking for more.

Seungwan did it again as he pulled and pushed back to her.

“W-wait!” She shouted and exhaled so deeply.

Joohyun almost collapsed on the car seat when Seungwan catches her and lays her all over the backseat. 

Joohyun kept arching her back, and was moaning on her own, she tried biting her lip to stop herself from the wild arching of her waist, but failed, she even salivated and made her saliva flow on her chin, neck, and now flowed to the leather car seats. 

Seungwan became worried as she kept moaning, and caress her face.

“Joohyun are you okay?” Seungwan stared and tried to comfort her by tapping her face while wiping her mouth.

“Haa…haa…haa…S-Seungwan….that was so painfully good.” Joohyun touched and squeeze his chest to relieve herself from rest of the pleasure she felt, while catching her breath.

Seungwan finally realized that Joohyun had a torturous intense orgasm inside her.

“A-are you okay, now?” He asks her again.

She nods and sees Seungwan still hard dick.

“Sit here.” She now begins to sit back, and tap the seat next to her to Seungwan.

He followed her and sat.

She return to kneeling by the car floor and began putting his dick inside her mouth, she even puts it inside deep in her throat, which shock Seungwan, and she kept repeating the motion as the lovers stared at each other.

Seungwan’s shaking hand from the arousal Joohyun was doing to him, squeezed Joohyun’s shoulder.

“J-Joohyun…get up, I’m cumming.”

Joohyun stop and look at him in the eyes.

“No, cum inside, I’ll swallow.”

She went back to his dick, and began swallowing him faster.

In just a minute, Seungwan came, and he heard Joohyun gulp.

He thought she was done, but sees her licking him, to clean him up.

She finally sat back next to him in silence after she was done.

** G.F. MAGAZINE, BASEMENT PARKING LOT, STILL INSIDE SEUNGWAN’S BLUE HYUNDAI TUCSON  **

Joohyun now all clean and tidy, and was sitting back at the same car seat, she had her arms and legs cross again, while looking outside of the window as Seungwan finishes zipping up.

“Are you done?” She asks while still looking at the window.

“Yeah…Joohyun?” Seungwan asks his girlfriend who act so cold and serious again.

“I think you still have 10 minutes, just have lunch inside your office. I’m sorry for taking your time Seungwan. “

“Yah, why are you apologizing?” He laugh.

Joohyun did not respond, he suddenly heard her sniffing.

Seungwan finally leans to see her crying.

“Joohyun? What’s wrong? Was I too rough? I’m sorry it won’t happen again-“

“No! It’s not that, you dummy.” She cried again.

She sniffs and wipes her tears now looking at a worried Seungwan.

“It was so easy before you know? I’ll just peek at the photo studio back at the office…”

“P-Peek?” He awkwardly smiles at her, trying to break the tension.

“And I’ll be fine…or you just casually dropping by my office and smile makes everything so okay for me.”

“But now, now…I have to compete with everyone to get your attention….” She cries again.

“I m-missed you.” Joohyun shyly stared at him.

Seungwan now understood her aggressiveness, clinginess and silence a while back….she was feeling the same thing Seungwan felt, but even more difficult for the woman. 

“I know, I know….I said I was fine with this…I’m proud of you Seungwan, I am…and I love you… but it’s hard…especially when you flash that innocent smile at other people…because I want to have that for myself.” She bit her lip, stared at Seungwan trying not cry again. 

Seungwan felt so angry at himself for making Joohyun cry.

Joohyun who despite with all her troubled past with trust and love, trusts him, supports him, cheers for his success, and the busy woman even takes the time to visit and make this dumb Seungwan a lunch, and he can only give as an exchange to Joohyun was to make her cry again.

“I’m sorry.” Seungwan says as he landed kisses all over Joohyun’s head to comfort her and embraced her.

She finally stop crying and sniffs as she tries not to embarrass herself with her snot that kept pushing itself out of her nose.

“But you do have me, I’m only yours.” He pulls away from the embrace and smiles at cute Joohyun.

“Before work, after work, even at work your all I think about, at night, at day, at the afternoon, all of my days and nights…” He rubs her back to comfort her.

“Oh! Here even inside my car, I’m yours.” He adds and smiles again.

“That’s not true.” She pouted.

“W-what?” Seungwan eyes widen.

“You still come home to your apartment, while I try to fill the space and time without you, with nothing.” Joohyun sniffed again and Seungwan finally gets his handkerchief from his pocket.

“Just blow Joohyun.” He laughs.

She blows so hard that even she laughed too.

“Yah! Why do I always do this disgusting stuff in front of you?!” She cried and whined again.

“When you do it, it’s cute.” Seungwan assured her and laughs.

“Do I still have some?” She tells Seungwan to check her face.

“All clean, oh wait there’s more.” He tells her.

Joohyun flashes her face to him in worry.

“Oh no, I was wrong that was just your beautiful face, Hyunnie.” He smiled.

Joohyun smiled and got all flustered at Seungwan’s smooth comment.

“I hate you.” She joked and laughs.

Seungwan fixes her hair.

“I need to get clothes and some of my photo equipment, Jooniee, besides you do other things too right?” He laughed.

“Yeah, boring stuff like paperworks.”

“That’s all? Nothing more?”

“Well, after that I wait again for….” She stopped.

“For?” He asks. 

“You.” Joohyun stared and smiled at Seungwan.

“ _She just really knows how to make me melt unexpectedly huh? Damn_.” Seungwan who felt his heart even fall again for Joohyun, thought.

He suddenly imagine her again all alone in her bedroom like the one time he saw her shaking and hugging herself during the thunderstorm or when he entered the living room, and felt the quietness of the whole condo making him sad at the thought of Joohyun alone in there.

She became more alone after Yeri was told by their father that she can only work for Joohyun again if Yeri stays in the Bae Mansion and be chauffeured from work to home by a driver her father trusted.

“Joohyun?”

“Yes Wannie?” She stared at Seungwan who was frowning.

“How can you live there all alone?”

“In what?”

“Your house, how can you stay there all alone? Like what if there was a thunderstorm, don’t you get scared?” He asks.

“Um, I just get scared yeah…what else do I do during the thunderstorms?” She laughs.

Seungwan frowned again.

“In normal weather days, I just really didn’t mind it, I come home, crash to my bed and sleep.” Joohyun said it so casually while reminiscing that it made Seungwan want to keep her safe in his pocket more.

“Wanna move in together?” He suddenly asks her.

“R-Really!?” A surprised and excited Joohyun can only comment.

“But remember, even if we love each other, we’ll bound to fight and be annoyed more even on small things when we live together…” He smiled at Joohyun who was too excited that she didn’t stray away from Seungwan’s eyes.

“Like why did you put the fruits by the veggie drawer on the refrigerator? Or how come you always have to have the lights on even at the morning?! Why don’t you take a bath when your hair smells like that for 3 days now! Can you please wash those two plates that you used! Now?!” Seungwan joked and pout.

“I…I want that Seungwan.” Joohyun smiled so lovingly at Seungwan.

“You want that?” He laugh again and can’t believe how real this woman is.

“Yeah, I want to fight over small things with you, I want to wake up to you smelling like a hobo, I want you to wash those two plates that you might leave on the sink…now!” She laughed.

“For real?” Seungwan pouted.

“Yeah, because I’ll be like that too, you’ll see stuff about me, that we have petty fights about more, but…” She bit her lip and looked at Seungwan.

“But…we get to wake up in the morning and night together more, we can get bored together while just lying on the bed or sofa, while doing nothing, we can play more naked Jenga, you can bake while I stare at you, or wash clothes together! I’ll even teach you a method on how to make the flowery scent stay longer! Everything…I want it, I want it with _you_ Seungwan.” Joohyun smiled again.

Seungwan just really can’t believe it, he was again and again falling in love more with Joohyun.

“Joohyun.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.” As he stared at her.

“I love you too.” She goes to kiss him on the lips.

“So we’ll do it?” Seungwan asks.

“Yeah.”

“Okay I just-“ Seungwan didn’t get to finish talking when he receives a call from Byul.

“Wait a sex….I mean a sec!” He tells Joohyun who can only laugh at Seungwan.

“Noona!” Seungwan answers.

“What are you doing this weekend?” Byul asks on the other line.

“Umm…wait.”

“Are we doing anything this weekend?” He asks Joohyun.

“Um, that depends, you wanna look for an apartment, condo or house already?” Joohyun tells him.

“Wait.” He answers her.

“Why noona ?”

“Oh well-“

“Yah, Byul-ah, just tell him!” Solar cuts her off.

“I proposed to Solar and she said yes! We want to celebrate this weekend by going on a camping trip, we want you and Joohyun to go with us!”

“Yahhh! You’re engaged! WHAT THE! Why didn’t you tell me!” He pouted.

Joohyun laughs as she hears Byul and Solar scream on the other line.

“That’s why we are telling you dummy!” The couple say in unison…surprisingly.

“Aw noona, congrats to the two of you.” Seungwan tears out of happiness, while Joohyun wipes his tears with her hand and smile.

“Yah, so are you going?” Byul asks.

“Wait let me ask Joohyun.” He replies.

“You wanna go?” Seungwan asks.

Joohyun nods and smiles, he hands the phone to Joohyun.

“Byul-ah, Solar! Congrats! ” She calls them.

“Joohyun! Yah I miss you!” Solar shouted.

“Me too!” Byul whined.

“I miss the two of you too.” She laughed.

“You taking care of our daughter/son, Seungwan properly?”

“Of course!” She pouted, Seungwan smiled as he listened on the phone and lands another kiss on Joohyun’s left cheek.

The four laughed.

“So Friday we leave okay?” Solar tells on the phone.

“Okay.” Joohyun accepts.

The call ended and Joohyun hands the phone back to him.

“I guess moving in can wait.” She smiled at Seungwan.

“Yeah.” He grinned at Joohyun.

His stomach suddenly rumbled.

“But that can’t obviously wait.” Joohyun laugh and touch Seungwan’s hungry stomach.

“Hey! I left the lunchbox with the trio!” Seungwan worried.

“That’s fine, I’ll treat you for lunch…but I guess it has to be here…because I took most of your time.” She pouted.

“It’s okay, I can eat dirt as long it’s _you_ who’s treating me.” Seungwan smiled.

“Tss.” Joohyun can only scoff at her boyfriend’s greasiness.

** G.F. MAGAZINE, BASEMENT PARKING LOT **

The couple held hands as they walk back to the elevator, they wait for it to open when Seungwan sees Joohyun staring at the lights on the ceiling.

“What’s wrong?” He asks her.

“Oh, I have never seen those kinds of moths before.” Joohyun points above to Seungwan.

Light pink moths dancing around the basement parking ceiling lights.

Seungwan sees it too, and remembers his dream.

“Moths are bad, butterflies are good. _”_ He suddenly told as he remembered the nightmare.

“What?” Joohyun asks in concern.

“Oh! Nothing, hahaha, let’s go.” As he held tightly on Joohyun’s hand while they enter the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Are you enjoying Man Up Woman? 
> 
> Twitter: potatomushroom @p0tatomushroom


	23. ONLY YOU

** CHAPTER 23:  **

** ONLY YOU **

** AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED DOWNLOADED MUSIC BEFORE PROCEEDING:  **

  * My Girl – The Temptations 
  * Unchained Melody – Righteous Brothers 



** GANGNAM MALL FOR THE RICH, SOME EXPENSIVE SUSHI RESTAURANT  **

*GENERIC JAPANESE TRADITIONAL MUSIC*

“Seungwan! He’s pointing at you! He’s pointing at you!” Taemin shouts at Seungwan. 

“Wh-what? Me?” Seungwan asks. 

“Yes you! Be ready!” Heechul answers.

“What? Do I do???” Seungwan nervously asks again. 

“Just stand up when he points at you again.” Taemin laughs. 

Taemin has taken out his creative director, Heechul and photographer, Seungwan, out for a late lunch after work, in the most exclusive sushi restaurant in Gangnam. 

This sushi restaurant is known for its Chef’s Dance Toss Eat Hour, it’s when the famous chef, plays with the sushi he makes, dances in beat of the clap of the crowd and chooses a lucky (?) person who will eat the sushi he made by tossing it at them. 

It is said that if you ever directly catch it with your mouth and eat it, you will gain a luck like never before. 

They said that few of the people who catch it, were a man who won the million dollar lottery after catching the chef’s sushi, Ice Skating Olympic Gold Medalist, Kim Yuna also visited and successfully ate the tossed Sushi before she won her gold medal. Even the famous U.S. Pop Artist, Lady Gaga visited and successfully ate the Chef’s Toss Sushi here before the release of her Chromatic album that made songs like Rain on Me and Sour Candy her comeback hits. 

Bullshit? Maybe. 

But still, other than the myth the sushi is really good, and this event is always fun for the people who can afford to eat here. 

The chef begins to chant. 

“HA!” The chef points to the left. 

All the customers begin to clap in unison to their left. 

Seungwan has a hard time following. 

“HA!” He points to the right. 

The crowd claps together to their right now. 

“HA! HA! HA!” The chef shouts. 

The crowd begins to clap three times. 

“You!!!!!!!!!” He points at Seungwan. 

“Me???!!!” Seungwan whispered to his boss and Heechul. 

“Stand up!!!!!” Heechul excitedly tells his junior. 

“HA!” The chef again points at him. 

“What should I do?” Seungwan asks his senior colleagues. 

“Clap!” Taemin laughs. 

Seungwan follows and claps. 

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5!” The chef shouts and now throws the sushi at Seungwan. 

“Catch it with your mouth SEUNGWAN!!!!!!” Heechul shouts at him. 

A slow mo Seungwan tries to catch the sushi. 

The people’s continuous claps become louder and faster as they stare at the beautiful man opening his mouth widely. 

Taemin and Heechul stare, as they wait for him to catch it. 

“Urgh.” Seungwan was able to catch it. 

The chef and crowd rejoice by shouting and clapping. 

“Yeahhhh Seungwannnn!!!!!” Heechul cheers. 

But Seungwan didn’t rejoice, his face became blue and finally Taemin realizes that the guy was choking. 

Taemin rushes to him and tries to help him with a Heimlich maneuver. 

Seungwan regurgitates the sushi back at their table. 

“Yah!” Heechul who can only cover his nose in disgust can say. 

The crowd gasps in disgust in unison. 

“Y-You okay?” Taemin smiles in worry to Seungwan.

“H-hyung…it still landed in my mouth right? That’s kinda goodluck?” Seungwan sobs. 

“Ahhh….”Taemin can only respond. 

“Seriously just sit back!” Heechul who signals to a waitress to clean their table orders the two younger men to get back to their seats. 

“Hey, boss, Jessica just texted me and asks why we changed the cover for the October Issue?” Heechul was scrolling on his phone. 

“Jessica?” Seungwan asks. 

“Ah, Jessica noona is our Editor In Chief, Seungwan.” Taemin smiled. 

“What should I tell her? Also why are you letting this woman on a vacation again! She always has weekly vacation and even works from home! At this rate I should be the Editor In Chief.” Heechul complains. 

“Heyyy! Eversince she became my Editor In Chief this year, G.F. Mag became popular and a best seller! She can take the break she wants as long as she can still do her job!” Taemin pouts. 

** GANGNAM MALL FOR THE RICH, GLASS ELEVATOR  **

As the trio finishes their meal, they took one of the glass elevator inside the mall. 

Seungwan just can’t believe how large, gorgeous, expensive looking and shiny the mall was, it was his first time entering such shopping center that it felt like a huge mansion with a lot of elevators and escalators. 

“Wooh that’s was really some good sushi~ Boss!” Heechul rubs his stomach as he praises Taemin. 

“Yeah that was really good thank you for the treat hyung.” Seungwan added. 

Taemin just smiles and winks at the two as he was using his phone. 

“Seungwan if you want to buy Joohyun some present, 5th floor has the best branded jewelries, clothes, shoes, perfumes and anything you can imagine.” Heechul tells the Busy in Awe and Staring Seungwan. 

“Hm?” Seungwan asks. 

“Yeah, of course you know _all_ the best gifts for women.” Taemin teases the known Playboy Heechul. 

“H-hey! That was before!” A flustered Heechul shouts. 

“But for real Seungwan wanna check them out?” Taemin offers Seungwan. 

** GANGNAM MALL FOR THE RICH, 5th FLOOR HALLWAY  **

As the Male Trio walk together, they can’t help but attract an all gender and various ages in awestruck crowd. 

The three just look liked Royal Princes who went out for a stroll. 

Seungwan sees a jewelry store. 

“Oh, can we try this store hyung?” Seungwan asks. 

** GANGNAM MALL FOR THE RICH, MOMO’S JEWELRY BOX **

As they entered the fancy jewelry store, Seungwan can’t help but swallow as the whole store’s size looked as if it’s his whole apartment already. 

_ “This whole room just for jewelries? Damn I guess the rich really likes their spaces big.” _ He thought as he pouted in disbelief. 

A jeweler assistant in her pink uniform, approaches Seungwan. 

“Hello Sir? Can I help you?” She smiled. 

“Ummm.” 

“Is it for your girlfriend?” The jeweler assistant guesses and makes Seungwan fluster. 

“Ahh…yeah, I wanna give her a present.” Seungwan smiled. 

“Why don’t we go over here?” She points to her far left and walks. 

Seungwan followed her, the assistant enters the other side of the jewel store to assist him. 

“Okay, we have rings, pins, necklaces, broaches, here that you might like.” She tells Seungwan. 

She goes over to the glass casing and points to Seungwan. 

He sees a purple diamond encrusted flower broach, he didn’t know how to explain but he knew that broach only belonged to Joohyun. 

_ “Yep this it..Only Joohyun.” _ He smiled as he thought. 

“Can I look at that purple diamond encrusted flower broach?” He asks. 

“Oh that? Sure.” 

She opens the casing and hands over the broach. 

“How much is it?” Seungwan asks as he stares at the one of a kind broach. 

“34, 342, 500 won sir.” She answers Seungwan. 

(34, 342, 500 won = 30,000 dollars)

“Wha-what?????” Seungwan twitch and malfunctioned, as he felt his whole bank account and wallet was engulf by an expensive black hole. 

“Ahhh….well, if you want you can just buy this gold crystal encrusted broaches, did you know that Momo’s Jewelry Box just debuted our insect collection? Here we have our best seller, the light pink diamond encrusted moth broach.” 

Seungwan suddenly felt weird with what the jeweler assistant said, he began staring at her. 

“The light pink moth is always timely you know.” She grinned. 

He knew this jeweler assistant (or was she really?) was connected to the dream and light pink moths he and Joohyun have been seeing. 

“What do you want?” He asks the mysterious person. 

“What do I want?” She smiled. 

“Do you want to harm me? The people I love?” 

“Harm? That’s too much you know…it’s more like a payback.” 

“Payback?” Seungwan asks. 

“Seugnwan! Have you picked something already?” Taemin walks over to Seungwan. 

“Ah hyung! Yeah…I think I’ll just come back here the next time, miss I will just-“ 

“What’s wrong?” Taemin asks. 

“The woman….” 

The woman disappeared, Seungwan swore that she was just standing next to them. 

“Woman? I was staring at you for a few minutes now Seungwan...you were alone.” Taemin pouted. 

“Hey you saw something you liked already?” Heechul now approaches the two. 

He stared at the broach Seungwan was holding. 

“Hyung, this flower broach is pretty but don’t you think this is too expensive? Can’t you do something about it?” Taemin pouted as he saw the price tag of the broach. 

“What? Oh, sure, hold on.” Heechul smiled at Seungwan. 

He starts dialing a number on his phone. 

“What’s gonna happen?” Seungwan asks. 

“Hey, yoboooooo, how are you doing? I know I know, I miss you already but you said you didn’t want me to accompany you right now in Japan so whose fault is it? Hmmm?” Heechul tells the person on the phone. 

“Just wait a minute Seungwan, you’ll get your flower broach.” Taemin smiled again. 

“I should’ve followed you even if you didn’t tell me too!? Come on! Momo I’m not a mind reader!” Heechul fumes. 

_ “Momo? Momo’s Jewelry Box?” _ Seungwan thought. 

“Oh n-no ma’am I’m not shouting, I’m sorry!!!!!” Heechul says on the phone, which made the younger duo laugh. 

“Anyways, I have a friend here, who wants to buy a broach in your store, he’s a good a friend can you give him a friendly discount?” Heechul winked at Seungwan. 

“Hyung!” Seungwan pouted as if telling him it’s okay, but Heechul shows his hand to tell Seungwan to stop.

“Yah! Momo it’s not me! I promised! Seungwan talk to her!” Heechul shouted. 

“Ah…hello, Ms. Momo? Yeah…I am the new photographer for G.F. Mag…and kinda friends with Heechul hyung.” 

“K-Kinda? We’re friends!” Heechul pouted and shouted. 

Taemin shushes the oldest. 

“Yeah…it’s true, it’s not for Heechul hyung, it’s for my girlfriend…but it’s okay…I’ll just come back here.” 

“Hey wait a minute! You’re the one who finally tamed The Bae Joohyun right?!” Momo cuts him off. 

“T-Tamed?” Seungwan awkwardly laughed as he didn’t really wanna put it that way. 

“Well okay, who made unnie believe in love again! Hey Seungwan-ssi it’s okay don’t pay for it, she’s the reason why my Momo’s Jewerly Box became popular after featuring it in her magazine!” Momo tells him. 

“Um…how about half the price?” Seungwan asks. 

“Yaish, this man really is such a gentleman I wanna break him!” Heechul complained. 

“Stop it hyung, don’t influence Seungwan to be like you.” Taemin tells the oldest. 

“L-like me!?” Heechul raises his eyebrow. 

“Yeah, like you.” Taemin replied as he kept his gaze on his phone. 

“Aww okay…I guess this is why Joohyun unnie fell for you, I mean I heard how handsome you are but-” Momo does not finish when Heechul grabs his phone. 

“Yah, Momo! I’ll call you later, thank you goodbye!” The jealous, oldest man of the trio ends the call. 

“Heechul hyung thank you, tell Momo-ssi I said thank you too.” Seungwan smiled. 

“Fine, let’s just walk to the counter and tell the manager what Momo said.” Heechul puts his arm on the youngest shoulder and walks over to the counter with him.

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, JOOHYUN’S OFFICE  **

“Okay, I chose already the cover which is Yoona unnie in the red suit, also there were other shots of her in that red suit right? I want a two page spread of her in the same red suit at the opening of her article. By the way Sooyoung, the one in where she was in Versace with the pumpkins that’s the one we will post on our website and social media accounts as greeting for October…do you think you can ask Wheein, if her video team can also make Yoona’s video interview with some Halloween theme opening?” Joohyun asks her Creative Director, Joy. 

Joohyun was still flipping through the photos while staring at them when she decided to stare at Joy. 

The younger of the two, was writing happily on her notebook as Joohyun was instructing her. 

Joohyun found it weird. 

“Hey were you even listening?” 

“Of course unnie look!” Joy shows her notepad to Joohyun. 

She sees all that she has mention was written by the girl. 

Joohyun returns to staring at her. 

“Why are you staring at me liked that unnie?” Joy laughed. 

“Because…” 

“Byul unnie and Solar sunbaenim’s engagement?” Joy tilted her head. 

“Yeah, it's not affecting you at all?” Joohyun suspects the girl was up to something. 

Joy can only laugh. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, BASEMENT PARKING LOT **

Seungwan gets out of his Hyundai Tucson, he was speaking with Byul on the phone. 

“Okay I’ll tell Joohyun that we change the camping to a bed and breakfast mansion and hiking in the mountains.” He tells Byul on the phone. 

He sees the elevator closing, and makes a run for it as he was only a few feet away, he sees a familiar woman opening it from the inside. 

“Hey! Thanks Seulgi!” 

“Hey, Seungwan! You here to pick up Joohyun unnie?” 

“Ah yeah.” He smiled at Seulgi. 

“Hey, you take care of her okay?” Seulgi pouted seriously. 

“Of course!” Seungwan pouted as well. 

“Okay, if you ever make her cry I’ll crush your hand like what you did to me at the coffee shop!” Seulgi threatened him, but he just saw a cute baby bear out of her. 

“Yes, I promise.” He held his hand on his chest. 

“Okay.” Seulgi laughed. 

“Um, what’s with the blueprints you have?” 

“Oh this, ah…hahaha, it’s nothing!” Seulgi put the blueprints behind her back. 

“By the way, are you here to pick up Sooyoung?” He asks as its public knowledge that the two liked hanging out together. 

“Ah…that? Well…I kinda had the freetime again…I was bored….and we became friends so-“ 

“Yah, even if it’s just friends, you take care of her okay? Don’t make her cry too! I’ll crush your hand if I have too.” Seungwan threatens Seulgi too. 

“Okay.” Seulgi put her hand on her chest too as she makes a promise. 

The two shake each other’s hands in agreement. 

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE HQ, JOOHYUN’S OFFICE **

Seungwan and Seulgi suddenly entered Joohyun’s office. 

Joy stood up as she saw the duo. 

“Joohyun, Byul noona called and said they changed the plan to a bed and breakfast mansion, with some hiking outing in Incheon because the camp site in Gwangju shut down due to storm warnings and-“ Seungwan is cut off by Joohyun. 

“Shhhh!!!!!” She shushes Seungwan and points at Joy, as she stood up from her office chair. 

“Oh.” He can only say. 

Seungwan realizes that Joy might still have lingering feelings for Byul so much and her engagement must have crush the youngest in the room. 

“Unnie stop it! It’s fine, I don’t really care.” Joy smiled again at Joohyun. 

“Hi oppa! Seulgie unnie! You have the blueprints?” Joy runs to Seulgi. 

“What blueprints?” Joohyun asks. 

“Secret~” Joy winks at Joohyun. 

“Unnie I’ll be going, thank you for comforting me, I’ll tell my team to follow through to what you requested!” Joy suddenly announced. 

“Hey! It’s okay-“A worried Joohyun tries to stop Joy. 

“No, I’ll do it, just call Wheein unnie for the video, the rest are mine!” Joy grabs Seulgi’s arm. 

“Come on unnie, help me with some stuff.” Joy grabs and drags Seulgi’s hand away out to Joohyun’s office. 

“Uh, hi Joohyun unnie, bye Seungwan.” Seulgi tells them as she struggles to walk properly. 

The couple waves at Seulgi, as they exit. 

“Yah, Joy stop dragging me!” Seulgi shouts. 

“Do you think she’s gonna be okay?” Joohyun worried as she walk towards to where Seungwan was standing. 

“Sooyoung might pretend she’s okay but she’s strong, she just needs some time to move on.” Seungwan sighs and answers. 

“No, I’m talking about Seulgi, did you see how she was dragged by Sooyoung?” She laughed. 

“I hope.” Seungwan smiled. 

The two suddenly shared a laugh and stare at each other. 

“Hi.” Seungwan taps her shoulder with his finger. 

“Hi~.” Joohyun taps back. 

“Seungwannnnn.” She opens her arms as if telling Seungwan to hug her already. 

Seungwan followed and embraces Joohyun, and crouches to meet her head with his. 

He exhales and kisses Joohyun’s flower scented cheek. 

Seungwan smiled as he sniffs a hint again of the flowery scent only Joohyun had, it was so refreshing that he felt so energized after a day of many exhausting activities. 

“I missed you.” He tells her. 

“Me too~” Joohyun pouted as she rubs her cheek on Seungwan’s head. 

“Let’s go home, I wanna hug you some more.” Seungwan says in a baby voice. 

“Aw the baby’s tired already?” Joohyun asks him. 

Seungwan cutely nods. 

“Wait, give me at least 30 mins?” Joohyun tells him. 

“Okay.” Seungwan smiled. 

“Seungwan sit for a while.” Joohyun tells him. 

He followed and sits on the chair where Joy was sitting before. 

Seungwan was just staring at Joohyun who was checking a number on her computer, and now begins to dial it on her office telephone. 

“Yes, Boss?” Wheein answered the phone. 

Joohyun put the phone on speaker. 

“Hi Wheein, can I ask for your video team to make a Halloween theme video for Yoona unnie’s Youtube promotional clip? Just get the photos and vids with the creative team, and send it to me so I can review it first.” 

Seungwan stared at Joohyun as she talked with Wheein on the speaker phone, while typing something in her computer. 

He places his right hand on the desk and leans his cheek on it as he continued to look at OWNER/ E.I.C. (editor in chief) Joohyun, his girlfriend. 

He suddenly gets an idea and takes the paper and pen on the desk. 

Joohyu stares at Seungwan who seemed to be engrossed with what he was writing. 

“Okay Editor in Chief, when do you need it?” The younger girl asks. 

“Miss?” Seungwan leans to her and whispers. 

Seungwan hands Joohyun the paper, she wonders and reads it. 

_ Are you a broom? Because you just swept me off my feet. _

Joohyun suddenly laugh so loud at Seungwan’s creative cringe pick up line flirting. 

“Editor?” Wheein asks in wonder. 

“Ah yes! Hold on a minute Wheein.” Joohyun wrote something on the same paper too, Seungwan awaits excitedly. 

Joohyun gives it back to him and continues her conversation with her online website director. 

Seungwan read what she wrote. 

_ Are you a raisin? Because my temperature is raisin from just looking at your hot body~  _

Seungwan suddenly bursts into laughter at the cringe pick up line Joohyun wrote that his saliva suddenly bursts from his mouth. 

Joohyun felt it land on her cheek and can’t help but whine. 

“Yahhh!!!!!” She tells Seungwan. 

“Sorry!” Seungwan wipes her face for her with his hand. 

“Ummmm unnie? Hello?” Wheein felt the lovers flirting on the phone and can’t help but feel awkward. 

“Y-yes, Wheein can you send it to me tomorrow? 1pm? Even just the 1st draft would do, I might ask you to add more as we go on.” Joohyun adds. 

“Okay, of course, I’ll send it to you.” 

“Thanks!” 

They end the call and Joohyun fixes her hair as she get flustered from the cute flirting the two of them did, she then continued typing on her computer. 

“You remembered how cold you were to me, when I was late for my interview?” Seungwan remembered. 

“Well you were late….Why? Did you want me to act like?” Joohyun stopped from her typing, and stared Seungwan. 

“Awwww handsome dongsaengggg it’s okay, you’re hired! Go ahead! You don’t have to be on time! As long as you’re hot it’s okay!” Joohyun the best actress, even blinked her beautiful eyes. 

“Tss, even when I’m annoyed at you I fall hard for you every time.” Seungwan got flustered and laughs. 

Joohyun smiles at Seungwan and twirls her chair. 

“Ahhh….I got dizzy!” She pouts at herself for making a stupid twirl. 

The two laugh at each other and she goes back to her computer to type. 

“I don’t need a lucky charm, when my luck is only you Joohyun.” He suddenly blurts out. 

“Greasy Seungwan your back?” She teases him. 

“Hey I’m serious, all of my best luck is because of you, you gave this Seungwan a chance in your magazine, that’s why other mags gave me a chance, and you gave me chance to love you that’s why-“ 

“Other women and even men wants to get a chance from you?” Jealous Joohyun emerge a bit. 

“Well…but I only want and need you, you know!” Seungwan frowns. 

“Okay.” She nodded half-heartedly and continued to type. 

“Seriously, it’s only you.” He squeezes her arm. 

“Kiss me to make it real.” She teases Seungwan. 

Seungwan stands to lean on her desk and reach her fair skinned blushy cheek to kiss. 

“Okay, I believed you.” She smiled and continued to type. 

“Joohyun.” 

“Hm?” 

“Wanna go home to my apartment and bake tonight?” 

Joohyun stared at him. 

“You don’t like it?” He pouted. 

“No, I’m just wondering if its’ a keyword for sex, like Netflix and Chill?” 

“I-It’s literally baking **my only woman,** nothing else.” Seungwan laughs. 

“Or do you want it to be something _else_?” He teases the woman. 

“If I finish everything under 30 minutes, are we going to do something _else_ after baking???” She asks Seungwan. 

“Well actually you only have about 23 minutes left, because you said 30 minutes awhile ago.” Seungwan smiled as he stares at his watch.

Joohyun decides to give all her attention at the computer to type faster. 

“Hey.” Seungwan asks. 

“Hm?” 

“Do you want it rough or soft later?” Seungwan was rubbing his lips as he stared seriously at Joohyun. 

She remembered the ~~lust~~ last lovemaking they did, was in Seungwan’s car, and how great and wild it was for the both of them. 

Just the thought of it made her swallow nervously. 

“I w-want both.” She confesses and begins typing again on her computer. 

“So we will make rough bread and soft bread too.” Seungwan nodded. 

“W-What?” A puzzled Joohyun asks. 

“Bread…I’m only talking about bread **honey** ~” He grinned devilishly. 

“Yah!” Joohyun pouts. 

“Oh Joohyun 21 minutes left!” Seungwan changes the topic. 

A fuming Joohyun begins to type faster and furiously, as Seungwan laughs at the teasing he did to her. 

** SEUNGWAN’S APARTMENT, KITCHEN/ LIVING ROOM  **

Joohyun was standing opposite the counter while Seungwan was mixing the ingredients for the dough of the cheese bread they were making, she was also taking a video of Seungwan simultaneously.

“Yah! Seungwan stop making your arm bigger!” Joohyun shouts as she notices him, flexing his right arm to look bigger on the camera. 

“I’m not!” He laughs. 

He stops and puts the mix in the chiller for a while. 

“Um, Joohyun I’m gonna change can you make me some coffee please?” He requests Joohyun. 

“Okayyyy.” Joohyun finally stops taking a video of Seungwan. 

As he washes his hands, she walks over to him and gently slaps his butt. 

“You want milk with your coffee?” She asks. 

“Yeah sure, thanks.” Seungwan replied and goes to his bedroom to change. 

As Joohyun turns on the electric kettle she watches Seungwan’s video again and laughs. 

She suddenly notices a light pink moth flying over Seungwan, she replays the video but it was gone. 

_ “Were my eyes playing some trick on me? _ ” She wondered. 

( **AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED MUSIC:** My Girl – The Temptations) 

Joohyun suddenly realizes Seungwan played some music on his Bluetooth speaker some music, and suddenly dances goofily while walking to her and even began snapping his fingers to the beat of the song. 

“Miss? Can I ask you for a living room dance?” He offers his hand to her. 

She laughed, but knew deep down how sweet and cool, Goofy and Spontaneous Seungwan, was. 

“Just one dance okay mister?” She joins the roleplay. 

Joohyun takes his hand, he led her to the living room part of the room, and they begin to dance like two kids at a free dance at prom by the living room. 

**_ “I guess you say, what can make me feel this way? My girl.”  _ ** He sings to Joohyun.

**_ “Talking about my only girl _ ** **_named Joohyun~”_** He changes the lyrics and makes Joohyun fluster from the sweetness. 

They stop dancing together, and now Seungwan does his a funny freestyle dance 

“Yahhh!!!! Seungwan!!!!!!” Joohyun almost died from laughing while staring at Seungwan giving it all for his freestyle dance. 

“Joohyun close your eyes.” He stopped dancing. 

“Why?” She was wiping her tears from laughing. 

“Just close them pleaseeeee.” 

Joohyun finally follows and closes them. 

“Okay open your eyes now.” 

Joohyun sees a black box of jewelry opened and sees a purple diamond encrusted flower broach, she was an expert when it comes to her own jewelry and knew that this was real and expensive. 

“S-Seungwan.” She can only say in amazement. 

“It’s for you, I hope you’ll like it.” Seungwan smiled. 

“Hey you just leased a car, and we’ll move in a few weeks, why did you buy this!” Joohyun worried. 

“You don’t like it?” He pouted.

“Seungwan, it’s just…don’t spend too much on me.” She frowned. 

“Okay, I’ll try, but please tell me you’ll wear this not just because I bought it for you, but because you liked it?” 

“I LOVE it Seungwan, thank you.” She smiled and wrapped her hands on him to kiss. 

Joohyun playfully lands peck after peck of kisses at Seungwan who puckered his lips as she did. 

“Okay, can you please put it on me.” Joohyun removes her long hair that was blocking her chest. 

She waits and feels a kiss land on her chest which shocks and flusters her. 

“Seungwan!” She laughs. 

“I’m sorry, your chest was just irresistible. “ He laugh. 

Joohyun fixes herself again, and waits, another kiss lands on her chest. 

“Seriously do you want me to wear the broach or not!” She now playfully glares at Seungwan. 

“Okay, okay, I’m gonna put it on now.” 

“Careful.” She tells him. 

Seungwan finally places the broach on her. 

“How does it look?” She bit her lip and ask. 

“You made it more beautiful Joohyun.” He smiled at her. 

“Thank you again.” She squeezes his hand as she held on it. 

“But don’t spend in things like this again for a while okay?” 

“I’ll try.” 

“Yah!” 

“Okay.” 

“By the way…I don’t want to ruin the mood, but have you talk with your dad yet?” 

“Oh that? Do you have anything plan next month?” He asks. 

“Not really…well my dad’s birthday is next month, but I think they are planning to do it earlier than expected why?” 

“I wanted to book tickets to fly back home and visit, do you wanna go with me?” He asks. 

Joohyun got flustered. 

_ “D-do you know what this means? He wants to introduce you already…when that happens soon its marriage…no proposal first stupid! And then marriage! Then kids, tell Seungwan you want three of his children already, but Seungwan said he didn’t want to have kids yet…let’s tell Daddy Son to tell Seungwan to have kids now ASAP, so Seungwan-“Her _ trail of thought is cut off by Seungwan. 

“J-Joohyun?” 

“Three kids.” She suddenly blurts out. 

“What?” He laughs. 

“I mean! Yeah okay, I’ll go with you! HAHAHAHA.” She laughed awkwardly. 

“Okay, thank you, I’ll introduce you to dad, and then we will tour you around our hometown.” He smiles at her. 

“I’m looking forward to it already.” Joohyun squeezes the hands she was still holding. 

“Okay, let me see the dough if I can already roll it out.” Seungwan kisses her forehead and walks to his refrigerator. 

Joohyun stood still and bit her lip while staring at nothing as she keeps imagining the endless scenarios with Seungwan in her head. 

Seungwan took out the dough, he placed it on the counter, and he washed his hands and starts to roll out the dough on the counter. 

Joohyun approached him. 

“Here’s your coffee.” She put it beside him, and was staring at Seungwan the Baker. 

“Want me to help?” She asks him. 

“Okay, wash your hands first.” Seungwan stops and goes to the coffee. 

“Mmm, your coffee’s really great for a non-coffee drinker.” An in awe Seungwan praises Joohyun, as he takes another sip. 

“Well you force me to be a good mixer of coffee.” She joked, he smiled. 

“Okay, what do I do here?” She stands near the dough. 

“You use your palm to massage the dough, just do it for the whole surface and roll it back to you.”

Seungwan places his coffee by the counter and fixes Joohyun’s hair into a ponytail while behind her. 

“Like this?” She asks. 

He peeks at what she was doing. 

“N-no, more like this.” Seungwan guides Joohyun’s hands as they both massage the flour together. 

** SEUNGWAN’S APARTMENT, KITCHEN/ LIVING ROOM  **

( **AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED MUSIC:** Unchained Melody – The Righteous Brothers) 

Seungwan’s Bluetooth speaker suddenly plays the familiar melody, and Joohyun realizes that they were imitating the famous scene in the movie Ghost, where the lovers that sat together as they made a clay pot on a pottery wheel with such sexual tension. 

“Yah Seungwan! You planned this?” She laughed uncontrollably. 

“What no! It’s because I played my Spotify’s Classic Pop Rock Music Mix! That’s why I guess it played that song!” He laughed too. 

Joohyun and Seungwan didn’t stop with rolling the dough together. 

The two suddenly became quiet….both of them knew they liked the setting, the music, the massaging of the dough together…just all of it really. 

Joohyun finally breaks the silence with a muffled laugh. 

“It’s kinda sweet you have to admit!” Seungwan giggled. 

“Yeah it is.” She stared at him with so much love. 

As the music played on, the couple got serious with the dough they were tending to. 

“Okay is this enough?” Joohyun asks Seungwan gently as she feels the dough has become too soft with their hands. 

Seungwan had his chin on her left shoulder, and just stared at her beautiful eyes that hit the light from the ceiling. 

Joohyun smiled as she stared at him. 

“Not enough.” Seungwan exhaled as he felt his heart ache from just beating so fast by looking at the lovely woman who was smiling just for him. 

“Okay what’s next then?” Joohyun’s serious question at him. 

Seungwan suddenly let their tall noses meet, and closes his eyes. 

“I love you.” He suddenly had tears flow from his eyes. 

“W-Why are you crying?” Joohyun in her panic touches Seungwan’s face, and stains it with the flour from her hands. 

He opened his eyes again. 

“I don’t know, I just looked at you and felt my heart ache, I still can’t believe it…I guess…I’m just really so happy…and I just wanted to cry…that’s all.” He laughed. 

“I love you too.” Joohyun smiles and tells him. 

Joohyun and Seungwan just stare at each other, and he finally kisses Joohyun and let their lips play with each other. 

He suddenly lifts Joohyun, and stares to check to avoid the dough as he places her on the counter. 

The two’s kisses become torrid as they now let their tongues play with each other. 

The two suddenly stopped, Seungwan just place his head on her chest, while Joohyun wrapped him in her arms and lean her cheek on his head. 

The two embraced silently as they listen to the music. 

“It’s weird right? Crying because I’m happy being in love with you.” He says while still on Joohyun’s chest. 

“Why? I succeeded right?” She laughs. 

“What?” Seungwan now breaks away from the hug and asks Joohyun who was smiling. 

“Don’t you remember?” She pouted. 

“ _I’ll make you only cry out of happiness or pleasure.”_ He remembered Joohyun’s promise during the stormy blue monday night. 

“Oh yeah!” Seungwan smiled with all of his teeth showing at Joohyun. 

“So, I’m a success right?” She bit her lip as she asks Seungwan. 

“Yes, you are…you are succeeding.” He kisses Joohyun. 

The two shared passionate kisses again, Seungwan felt so happy with just the kisses that he didn’t want it to end. 

He then starts unzipping Joohyun’s pants. 

“I-I thought we were baking, S-Seungwan-ah?” Joohyun smiled. 

He smiled at her, and just kneeled to undress Joohyun’s lower half, as he takes off her pants that he tosses on the floor, he then goes to kiss her crotch that still had the underwear, and starts to bite the underwear on the side to take it off her. 

Joohyun laughed at Seungwan’s playfulness, as she helped him lower the underwear. 

The romantic/ sexy moment for the couple is suddenly interrupted by a loud banging on Seungwan’s door. 

“AH!” Joohyun shrieked. 

It made Joohyun jump out of the counter while Seungwan stood up, he successfully took of the underwear and was still biting it from his mouth. 

“Yahhh!!!!! Lower your goddamn music! It’s already 11pm in the evening! Some of us are trying to sleep! Goddamnit!” 

It was Joohyun and Seungwan’s _“best friend”_ the same old woman who saw him spacing out, outside the apartment complex and also shouted at Drunk Joohyun. 

Seungwan rushes to his phone to shut it off. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Seungwan shouted back. 

“Seungwan!!!!! Your face!” Joohyun suddenly bursts into laughter as she realizes that Seungwan’s face is full with dried white dough. 

Seungwan stared at his face on the nearby hanging mirror and sees his face, full of the dough. 

“Oh yeah.” He tries to wipe if off with the cloth he was holding. 

“Heyyy!!! That’s my panty you dummy!” She laugh at him. 

He walks over to Joohyun and gives back her underwear. 

“Okay, we still gonna bake?” He asks. 

“Put it back in the chiller first, let’s take a shower.” 

“Okay, you take a shower first, I’ll clean this up.” As Seungwan cleans the counter. 

“Seungwan I said _let’s_ right?” Joohyun tells him. 

Seungwan just stared as she walked confidently inside the bedroom where his bathroom was, while half naked from the waist down. 

“We gonna take a shower together?” He asks and swallowed. 

“Maybe~” She playfully replies and bites her lip. 

Seungwan rushes to shove the bowl of dough back to the chiller and runs to her.


	24. The White Incheon Mansion (Part 1)

** CHAPTER 24: **   
** The White Incheon Mansion  
Part 1  **

** IN FRONT OF THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION  **

**_ 4PM: Somewhere in Incheon  _ **

“Here we are!!!!!!” Byul shouted as they exited the rented black van they took for the trip. 

Seungwan, Joohyun and Solar stared in silence at the quiet White Mansion. 

“Byul-ah, this looks boring.” Solar quips. 

The couple who accompanied them nodded in agreement to Solar. 

“Yong! This IS fun! Didn’t you know The White Incheon Mansion is known to host the best Halloween Bed and Breakfast? They are so in demand only a few are able to book for October and November! Thanks to Yooa, the owner of Pet4U Mag and who is also a good friend of mine! She gave this as our engagement gift you know, and I was looking forward to this.” Moon Byul pouted. 

“Okay, I’m sorry Byulie! I am thankful~” Solar puckered her lips and runs to Byul for a hug. 

Joohyun and Seungwan were holding hands when he notices Joohyun having a band aid on her right hand’s index finger, as he held on it. 

“What happened with this?” Seungwan asks in concern, while he lifts the hand he was handholding with. 

“Oh this? Nothing.” Joohyun smiled so coyly. 

“Yah, what were you doing?” He worried for Joohyun. 

“Secret, I’ll tell you later.” Joohyun cutely smiled. 

Seungwan suddenly felt someone was staring at them at the big black entrance gate the mansion had. 

He sees a little girl waving at him…the same little girl in his dream.

She smiled at him, and even if she was 20 feet away from them as she waved by the big black gate, he heard her speak, as she mouthed her words.

“Di dn’t I t el l yo u t his m oth will  alw ays f in d a  wa y?” Her voice as it echoed to Seungwan become distorted.

“Seungwan what’s wrong?” Joohyun asks him. 

He turns his gaze back to Joohyun who was only staring at her lovely Seungwan. 

As he stared back at the gate the small girl was gone. 

“N-nothing.” Seungwan smiles back to Joohyun. 

** WHITE INCHEON MANSION, GRAND HALLWAY ENTRANCE **

As they enter the white mansion they were amaze by the Victorian décor of the whole hallway, the marbled floor shined unlike any other, the dark wooden furniture felt so very old, but so unique. 

The ceiling had a large chandelier that must have hanged now for generations. 

In the grand large red carpeted staircase stood a woman dress in all white dress, white hat, white gloves and even was wearing white shoes. 

“Welcome! My name’s Ji-Eun, and my family owns the White Mansion. I’ll be your hostess for the rest of the weekend, don’t worry about your luggages, my staff will bring them in your rooms.” She smiled. 

They suddenly heard a female scream from the dining area. 

Solar hid from Byul’s body, while Seungwan grab Joohyun as if wanting her to protect him in his panic. 

“Yahhh! You’re bigger than me!” Joohyun laugh. 

“Ah y-yeah! I’m sorry, you go behind me.” A scared Seungwan now bravely stood in front of Joohyun. 

“AHHHHH! That freaking hurts!” Johnny who was the female voiced screamer, suddenly entered in the grand hallway rubbing his right shoulder, his lip busted and his hair all messy. 

He was followed by Yerim, Joy and Seulgi. 

“Next time don’t scare us like that oppa!” Yerim follows her brother. 

“Yeah that really scared me when you pretended to be a ghost by wearing the white bedsheet.” Seulgi tells Johnny. 

“Still! You saw I was a person why did the three of you landed punches on my beautiful face, kick my stomach and twist my arm!” Johnny pouted. 

“Well you could’ve been a psycho crazy person you know~” Joy added. 

“Plus you had work _done on your face_ oppa, so it's not entirely natural just go to your plastic surgeon again to fix it.” Yeri joked. 

“YahhH!!! I had a crooked nose.” Johnny shouted. 

“Hey, what are you doing the 4 of you? Here?” Joohyun asks the foursome. 

“Oh unnie, oppa you’re all here? Byul unnie and Solar sunbaenim, **OH MY GOD**!?” A pretend shocked Joy asks the older four. 

“Sooyoung?” A puzzled Byul can only say at the sudden appearance of Joy in the couple’s vacation. 

“Really?” An unimpressed Solar asks. 

Joy and Solar glare at each other. 

Outside they hear music that was playing Kill This Love by Blackpink, getting louder and louder.

The 9 people inside await as to whom decided to make such loud noise to make an entrance, by the big brown wooden entrance door. 

The music ended, and now hear a vehicle parking in front of the Mansion outside. 

“ **Come on guys**! **I’m really hungry!** ” Jennie shouts. 

“Tsk, **don’t rush me**! I wanna get my **sunblock** first! We should have been here on time if not for you! So don’t complain.” Rose shouts back to Jennie. 

“God, this is a **bed and breakfast girl** , not the **beach**!” Jennie retorts. 

“Hey stop fighting, I got a headache from Lisa’s driving.” Jisoo whines. 

“You all said I drive! It’s not my fault you got dizzy unnie!” Lisa argued. 

As they entered the mansion, they see the 9 people staring at them. 

“ **Woah, is this Mean Girls Asian Version**?” Johnny commented. 

“Hey unnie I didn’t know those four are close.” Yeri whispered to Joy. 

“Lisa is close with the Kim Cousins, in fact she was the one who introduced Jennie to Joohyun…but Rose, yeah I didn’t know she was part of their clique.” Joy whispered back. 

“Oh hi! Joohyun unnie!” Jennie rushes to Joohyun and gives her a friendly hug. 

“Hey! It’s the cute photographer! I guess you really did tame **the heartbreaker** , Bae Joohyun!” Jennie smiled at Seungwan. 

“That’s not really-“ Seungwan tried clearing the confusion with Jennie when he is cut off by Joohyun. 

“W-what the hell are you even saying?” Embarassed Joohyun glared at Jennie. 

“N-nothing! Oh look Kang Seulgi unnie!” Jennie changes the topic and waves at Seulgi. 

“Yeah, hi…who is she?” She waves back and now whispered to Joy. 

“Ah…one of the exes of unnie…that she broke off for you…you know when you were still enjoying having a cat and mouse chase together.” Joy answers and teases her. 

Seulgi felt so ashamed of the past and now laughs awkwardly. 

“What are you even doing here?” Joohyun asks. 

“Oh well you know how famous we are four right now in the social circles that people are calling us Clique4?” 

“I didn’t even know they were friends, and called themselves Clique 4?” Byul whispered to Solar.

“So to celebrate Clique4’s formation we decided while having lunch a few days back, on a whim to go on a trip this Halloween… and Rose here our new girlfriend…well friend who’s a girl, heard about this BnB that had this one of a kind Halloween events…so of course…us, four, being one of a kind we HAD to go right?” Jennie answers. 

Jennie's Trio nodded.

“Hey let’s do our pose!” Jisoo tells Jennie. 

The four suddenly gathered together. 

“1…2…3, Clique4!” 

The four women flash four of their fingers on each hand and does their own unique posts. 

Solar, Byul and Joohyun tried hiding their laughter, behind tall Seungwan. 

Joy, Seulgi, Yeri and Johnny stared at each other. 

“What the?” Ji Eun the hostess whispered. 

Seungwan decides to change the topic in order to stop himself from laughing too. 

“Oh Chaeyoung! You colored your hair light pink?” He politely smiled. 

Joohyun suddenly went back to serious Joohyun and glared subtly at Rose. 

“This? No! This is my real hair color.” She jokes. 

“Really?” An in awe Jisoo asks. 

“Of course not! Is it beautiful oppa?” Rose laughs. 

“It’s pretty Chae-“ Seungwan stops as he felt the hand he was still holding inside the grand hall entrance was crushing him. 

Joohyun pouted as Seungwan stared at her in his pain. 

“Don’t give her much attention, she’ll seek it more.” Jennie rolled her eyes at Rose. 

“Seungwan come on.” Joohyun tells Seungwan for them to go upstairs already, as she squeezed on his arm. 

He follows Joohyun as she tightly held on him as they make their way upstairs. 

“Why? It’s not my fault a change in hair color makes people stare at me! Even butterflies change color you know!” Rose quips. 

“Well you really suit it.” Lisa praises her. 

“Aw thanks Lisa **baby** ~” Rose flashes a cute smile that makes Lisa fluster. 

“Do I like girls now?” Lisa says in her breathe. 

“Oh wait! Let’s take a photo of this to commemorate the first outing of Clique4!” Jisoo shouts at them. 

As the Clique4 busy themselves with taking photos, the other awkward 6 people talked. 

“Byul unnie and Solar sunbaenim congratulations.” Joy bows and smiles. 

“Yah, you little girl, if you’re planning to ruin this moment for us, I’ll choke you, you understand?” Solar tells Joy. 

“Yong, stop it, she j-just congratulated us!” Byul tries to diffuse the tension. 

“I’m not I came here, with my friends and girlfriend see?” Joy offers her hand to Seulgi, “the girlfriend”.

Seulgi forgot they were acting and didn’t budge while she was smiling at Byul and Solar. 

“Ahem.” Joy clears her throat. 

“Yeah! Ah, that’s me! Yeah, I’m the girlfriend.” Seulgi finally takes Joy’s hand and smiles. 

“Deulgi honey can Sooyoungie get a cheek cheek kiss?” 

Seulgi cringe at Joy’s aegyo…but forces herself and leans to the younger girl’s cheek. 

“Here’s y-your…ch-cheek cheek kiss.” Seulgi kisses Joy. 

“I wouldn’t have not went here, if The White Incheon Mansion is not known for its Halloween Special.” Yeri says in her breathe as she was disgusted by the two older unnie’s fake public display of affection. 

Yeri, the Dark Arts and Crafts enthusiast, forced herself into Joy’s plan trip to ruin Byul and Solar’s engagement, along with her slave Seulgi, because she always wanted to go to the White Incheon Mansion but was never able to secure an October or November booking to the exclusive mansion. 

“Yah, remember you told me, you’ll set me on a date with the male models who frequent unnie’s Mag!” Johnny tells his little sister. 

He was the chaperone of Yeri, and only reason she was allowed to join Joy and Seulgi’s trip. 

“I know I know.” Yeri tells her brother. 

“Please go to your rooms for now as we will begin our First Halloween event by dinner.” Ji Eun announces to the rest of the people left in the grand hallway entrance. 

** THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, JOOHYUN AND SEUNGWAN’S ROOM **

Seungwan was staring at the sun as it was setting made the sky orange by the open window in their room, a butterfly in white color suddenly flies by his vision, as he followed it with his gaze he notices that there was a cliff and the end of the forest nearby.

He also noticed that the surrounding area of the White Mansion is an ocean. 

He closes his eyes as he listened to the birds leaving for the other side of the world while the waves of the ocean goes back and forth by the shore. 

“Seungwan?” Joohyun suddenly calls for him. 

He opens his eyes and sees her hand him a sealed fancy purple cute paper bag. 

“What this?” 

“Just open it.” Joohyun tells him. 

Seungwan opens it to find a crochet blue sweater and a black jewelry square box. 

“Joohyun?” A puzzled touched Seungwan wondered. 

“Yeah…this is your fault, I wanted to just start by giving you the sweater that I have been working on for the past few weeks, but because you gave me that beautiful broach, I wanted to give you something expensive too, that’s why I got you a Rolex watch.” Joohyun confesses. 

She was smiling at him, when Seungwan remembered her finger. 

“Yah, is that why you have a band aid on your finger?” 

“Oh that? Yeah, I rush to finish the sweater last night, and I pierced myself, it’s okay, because I enjoyed making that sweater for you~” Joohyun proudly admits to Seungwan, and even had her shoulders arch as she stared at him. 

“Let’s make a deal, I’ll save my money and you don’t hurt yourself because of me okay?” Seungwan takes her hand and kisses her injured finger. 

“I’ll try.” She teases. 

“Yaaaaah.” Seungwan whines. 

“Hey! Go back to the gifts, do you like them?” She pouted. 

“I LOVE them Joohyun, especially the sweater, thank you.” 

He smiled and kiss Joohyun’s cheek each side repeatedly. 

Joohyun laugh and Seungwan finally stops. 

“I’m gonna wear it now okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Seungwan takes off the black sweater he was wearing and now was just wearing his white undershirt. 

Joohyun suddenly becomes playful and slids her hands in his undershirt to feel his smooth back. 

He felt her cold hands, slid on him, Seungwan didn’t flinch and just smiled as he love the sensation of her hands. 

“So smooth and warm Seungwan!” She laugh.

“You know that’s why I think we match each other, Joohyun, because you get cold easily and I tend to be warm, isn’t that perfect?” Seungwan spoke as Joohyun still had her hands behind him. 

Joohyun suddenly wraps Seungwan waist still under his white shirt for a hug, while burying her head on his back. 

“Yeah, it’s perfect.” She gently spoke. 

Seungwan smiled and closes his eyes again, when he suddenly felt Joohyun playing with his pecks by squeezing them. 

“These are soft too Seungwan!” She giggled. 

“Hey that’s unfair, let me play with yours!” He turns around at Joohyun. 

Joohyun suddenly goes on defense mode, and shows her small cute fists at him. 

“Yahhh!!!! Stop that! W-wear the sweater I made you, now!” She bit her lip and playfully glared at Seungwan. 

Seungwan laughs, and now wears the blue sweater Joohyun made for him. 

“How do I look?” Seugnwan asks. 

Joohyun takes out the Golden Rolex watch, out of the black box and throws it on the bed.

“Wear this too.” As she opens the clip of the watch to put on Seungwan’s right hand. 

“There, you made them more beautiful Seungwan!” Joohyun smiled. 

“You know who’s the most beautiful?” He asks. 

“Me?” She joked. 

“Yeah.” Seungwan smiled that his teeth and gums showed too.

“Heyyy, you should’ve come up with joke or laughed!” She pouted. 

“Why? How can I joke or laugh when it’s true?” He answered. 

Seungwan then wrapped Joohyun on a hug, and the lovers stayed like that for a few minutes. 

“Seungwan, come on, were gonna be late for dinner.” 

“Yeah your right.” He laughs. 

Seungwan still had Joohyun wrapped in a hug when he collapsed in the bed along with Joohyun. 

“Be careful you might land on the watch’s box-“

“Aish!” Seungwan painfully grunted, as he landed his back on the hard box.

He let go of Joohyun on the bed, while he removes the box behind him and puts it on the night desk. 

“Y-you okay?” Joohyun laughed, while she rubs his back as he goes back to embracing her. 

“Never been better.” He smiled and began kissing her cheek like he was nibbling on it. 

“Seungwan!” A tickled Joohyun giggled. 

He was now on top of her. 

“What? I’m having dinner right now.” 

“Yahhh! If we keep doing this, you know I might get p-pregnant!” Joohyun suddenly acted as if he was the only one who _always_ initiated their lovemaking sessions. 

Joohyun even hugged herself pretending to protect her body away from horny Seungwan. 

“W-what! I was just kissing you! And I always pull out!” A flustered Seungwan defends himself. 

“Son Seungwan remember when you said we were baking? What happened hm?” Joohyun pokes Seungwan’s squishy chest peck. 

“Bae Joohyun you remember the one in the car?” He argued and begin poking Joohyun’s chest too. 

“Yes I do! But you suddenly did those rough stuff to me!” She pretended to sob as if Seungwan took advantage of her. 

“But you said don’t stop!” Flustered Seungwan again debated. 

Joohyun suddenly giggled and finally admitted that the both of them were just addicted to each other. 

“B-Besides you said you wanted something else after baking...You even said _let’s_ take a shower together! How am I supposed to resist that?” Seungwan pouted. 

The couple began to share a lovely laugh as they kept the same position on the bed.

Seungwan began staring at Joohyun silently. 

“What are you thinking right now, Son Seungwan?” Joohyun asks, while she plays with Seungwan’s hair. 

“Bae Joohyun, you have your own scent too.” He smiled. 

“H-huh? Joohyun scent?” She giggled.

“Yeah, you have this…” 

Seungwan leans his pointed nose to sniff Joohyun from her forehead, to her lips and now to her neck, which he uses to rub on her beautiful smooth neck. 

“This flowery scent, not perfume nor fabric softener…just really you, your _own_ Joohyun flower scent, when I just get a whiff of it, I instantly feel happy, energized and loved, I keep getting addicted to it...I keep getting addicted with you Joohyun.” Seungwan uses his nose to rub on Joohyun’s neck again.

“T-that tickles Seungwan.” She gently tells him. 

Seungwan notices her eyes that were shining…no blooming…like a flower. 

“ _I don’t even know what I am saying...but she is…Joohyun looks like a blooming flower._ ” Seungwan thought. 

They began staring again at each other. 

“I’ll protect you no matter what.” Seungwan suddenly tells her with such conviction. 

“Really? Who hid behind me a while ago?” She laughed as she asks an obvious question at Seungwan. 

“I-I got shocked with Johnny’s screaming.” He pouted.

“We’ll protect each other, how about that?” Joohyun rubs Seungwan’s frowning cute face. 

“Okay.” He smiled and leans to Joohyun’s lips. 

The two decided to be late, in order to kiss and do other _more._

** THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, DINING HALL **

The couple were now in matching color blue sweaters as they held hands to the dining hall. 

The big dining hall consists of a very long big table that can sit 14 people which now was occupied by the same man and nine women earlier in the grand hallway today. 

The room was quiet, with only the fireplace’s burning wood and grandfather clock served as background noises. 

The two were surprise that the food wasn’t serve yet, because they were already late for an hour now. 

Byul and Solar act lovingly together as they share their own world. 

Joy and “girlfriend” Seulgi, the foodie couple, were pouting as they were hungry already. 

Yeri, who was staring at nothing, seems to be pissed at fact that the White Mansion she expected to be full of exciting activities had only a quite non-existent meal dinner. 

Johnny was busy looking at his personal small gold mirror as he worried that his beautiful face got damaged from the injuries he sustain from the female trio he came with, a while ago. 

The Clique4 was still busy with their phones. 

Byul waves at them and points to sit next to her. 

“Oh cute sweaters, couple!” Byul quips. 

“Joohyun made this for meeee….also look noona she got me a Rolex!” A proud Seungwan tells Byul as they sat next to Solar and her. 

Joohyun smiled as her boyfriend boasts her watch present and handmade product of love for him. 

“Oh nice broach Joohyun.” Solar notices that Joohyun was wearing a purple diamond flower broach. 

“Seungwan bought it for me.” Joohyun proudly smiled. 

He showed a lovely wink at her. 

“By the way no food yet?” As Joohyun sat on the chair Seungwan pulled for her. 

“Yahhh!!!! Where’s the freaking food I’m hungry!” Joy whined from the opposite side of the table. 

“Me too.” Seulgi cried. 

“Yerim look at my face, is my lip still bleeding?” Johnny pouted at his sister.

“Yeah, it’s fine…god this is boring!” Yerim complained. 

“I’m jealous of those 4 women, they haven’t moved from their chairs for the whole hour…what seems to be interesting in their phones?” Solar laughs as she tells Byul, Seungwan and Joohyun, while they stare at them. 

The Clique 4 were busy on their phones as they took photos of each other. 

“Oh hi oppa!” Rose sees Seungwan and waves at him as he takes a sit. 

He wanted to wave but Joohyun stared at him with so much threat, that he decides to do a polite bow to the light pink haired girl, and rubs his girlfriend’s back to assure her. 

Ji Eun, the hostess, finally arrives, along with six waiters that held trays of food. 

“I’m sorry for the delay everyone.” She apologizes. 

“Hey! That better be food or I’ll eat you.” Joy stood up and threatened the hostess with her dinner knife. 

“It is food darling!” The hostess smiled. 

The waiters open the trays to reveal that it was 6 types of meals, Lobster Thermidor, Chicken Roast, Beef Steak, Tteokbokki with Sausages and Kimchi, Burger and Fries, and Seaweed and Rice. 

“What’s those?” Byul wondered. 

“Oh, well here’s the thing we are going to start with our first event for tonight! So please partner yourselves into two.” 

“Huh?” The 12 people say in unison. 

“To make dinner fun, we will play a game, whoever wins gets to choose the food that they’ll eat and plus will choose the food for the others.” Ji Eun continued. 

“Whenever you’re all, ready please go to the game room.” The hostess announced.

“Come on Joy!” Seulgi drags Joy. 

“Hey! Slow down!” A shock Joy shouts at now the stronger woman than her. 

“Finally fun!” Yeri rejoices as she partners with Johnny. 

“Oppa let’s partner!” Rose flirted to Seungwan a few feet away. 

“Uhm..sorry-“ 

“Kidding! Of course the Beautiful Bae Joohyun, **_your girlfriend,_** should be your partner! Lisa come let’s go win for Tteokbokki!” Rose jumps while squeezing Lisa’s hand. 

“You like Tteokbokki?” Lisa asks. 

“Yeah! My all time fav!” Rose tells Lisa. 

“That little brat.” Joohyun whispered. 

“Come on Hyunnie.” Seungwan rubs her shoulders trying to diffuse her anger at Rose. 

Joohyun glared at Seungwan. 

“What?” Seungwan pouted. 

“Why did you seemed to hesitate when she asked to be partners with you?” Joohyun the doubter tells Seungwan the innocent. 

“Whaat? No! I wasn’t!” Seungwan pouted. 

“Hey! Hey! Young couple stop that!” Solar referees the petty jealousy fight the couple was about to start.

“Come on let’s go, if the two of you win we want the Roast Chicken okay?” Byul changes the topic. 

“Okay, noona, just make sure if you win give us the Tteokbokki for Joohyun.” Seungwan suddenly embraces Joohyun and held onto her waist as they walk together.

“Yahh~ What are you doing!” Joohyun now starts to smile again and pretends to complain. 

“What? I said I’ll protect you, you might fall on the carpeted floor while we walk.” Seungwan smiled at her as they continued to walk while hugging. 

“Seriously.” Joohyun becomes flustered. 

As they all make their way to the game room, the Kim Cousins suddenly realize they were all alone in the Dining Hall. 

“Um, Jennie?” Jisoo suddenly looks around the empty seats by the long table. 

“Hm?” Jennie still was glued on her phone. 

“What just happened?” Jisoo asks. 

Jennie finally stops looking at her phone. 

“Where are the people?” Jennie asks and stares at her older cousin. 

“That’s why I was asking _you_ what just happened?” An annoyed Jisoo now tells the younger girl. 

“One sec unnie, let me just reply to this fan who commented that I am the g.o.a.t. socialite of our generation” She excitedly goes back to her phone. 

Jisoo’s phone rings too. 

“Oh my! Cardi B just followed me!” Jisoo returns to her phone as well. 

** THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, GAME ROOM  **

** Teams: **

Rose & Lisa vs. Byul & Solar

Seungwan & Joohyun vs. Yeri & Johnny

Jennie & Jisoo vs. Joy & Seulgi

“The Axe Game is easy, you are given two axes each as pairs, there’s that big bull’s eye target that has 3 colors you can land your axe on. The 3 colors on the bull’s eye represents points. White which is the outside most layer is 0 points, Green the middle layer is 5 points and the red center is a perfect 10. 3 pairs who scores the highest for this Semi Finals, yes I called this round the Semi–Finals already, will go to the Finals! Easy right?” Ji Eun explained as she points to the big bull’s eye in the center of the antique game room. 

The competitors didn’t seem to care to listen in the hostess’s explanation, as they prepare themselves for the game, Joy and Seulgi practicing their axe tossing approach with each other, Yeri who brags and talks to herself that she’s an expert at axe tossing, Johnny still looking at his pretty injured face on his mirror, Solar and Byul still flirting in their own world. Kim Cousins on their phones, Rose who asks Lisa what just Ji Eun said as she seems to not understand the Korean words Ji Eun has spew out, and lastly, Seungwan and Joohyun, the competitive couple, keep asking if they can have a practice round to the servants of Ji Eun. 

“Kay, thank you for _not_ listening.” The irritated hostess talks to herself. 

** “THE AXE GAME” **

** SEMI-FINALS  **   
Rose & Lisa vs. Byul & Solar

The other competitors who wait and stare at the first pairs competing are in awe how Rose was unexpectedly good at Axe Tossing, she singlehandedly scored 10 points for her team, while Lisa a 5. Byul who seemed to have a good axe tossing posture scored 0….and Solar gave all of the people’s ears, inside the game room, an aching dolphin sonar scream, as she toss the axe that didn’t even land on the bull’s eye but the floor. 

** TO FINALS: ** Rose & Lisa 

** SEMI-FINALS **   
Seungwan & Joohyun vs. Yeri & Johnny

Seungwan and Joohyun didn’t even yet start when Yeri and Johnny forfeited, as the young girl toss her axe and landed on Johnny who was behind her, almost beheading him but thankfully missed though successfully made the chaperone faint. 

** FINALS:  ** Seungwan & Joohyun

** SEMI-FINALS **

Jennie & Jisoo vs. Joy & Seulgi

Joy and Seulgi, the foodie couple, scored both 10 each with their axes, a shock for the audience who didn’t expect the usually chill duo, will become so great at axe tossing because of their hunger, the Kim Cousins forfeited for they didn’t want to damage their nail arts on touching the axes. 

** FINALS:  ** Joy & Seulgi

** FINALS **

Rose & Lisa vs. Seungwan & Joohyun vs. Joy & Seulgi 

Joy and Seulgi hit both the center again which made them score 20 points in total, Seungwan and Joohyun did the same too. While Rose and Lisa had to bow down, as only Rose was the one who scored for their pair. 

Joy and Seulgi vs Seungwan and Joohyun did another round, which resulted in a tie again. 

Another round the 2 pairs tied all over again…and again. 

As the others felt their own hunger, Ji Eun decides to stop the game by the 10th round of the tied pairs. 

“Okay, you two lovely pairs obviously are good at this but I think we need to stop because-“ 

“Why? It’s a tie we need to break it, I am not going to stop unless one of us wins!” A competitive Joohyun cuts Ji Eun off. 

“Yeah, so are we!” The foodie couple say in unison. 

“Joohyun let’s forfeit, I’m really hungry.” Seungwan pouted to Joohyun, who glared at Seungwan because Joohyun never gives up…nor loses!

“I’m kidding.” Seungwan bowed to her. 

“Fine.” The annoyed and now hungry too, hostess answered. 

“The tie breaking golden goblet please.” Ji Eun signals her assistant to give her the large golden goblet. 

The hostess swirls the golden goblet and now fishes out a mini scroll paper in her hands. 

“Scent of Love.” Ji Eun grins as she reads the scroll. 

** THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, STILL AT THE GAME ROOM  ** ****

“The game is simple, one of you in the pair will be blindfolded, while the other will stand in line along with 5 others, the partner who has been blindfolded needs to identify their partner through the scent, if you identify your partner in the line you win.” Ji Eun explained. 

“What if they had a tie again?” A tired Yerim asks. 

“We draw in the goblet again for another game.” Ji Eun answered. 

The hungry audience groaned as they felt that this will be an endless game night. 

“How do we decide for the partner who’s going to be blindfolded?” Joohyun asks. 

“Hand me my silver goblet filled with picking color sticks.” Ji Eun says to her assistant again. 

The hostess walk over to the two pairs. 

“This goblet has two colors, pink and blue, pink will fall in line and blue will be blindfolded, you just simply pick a stick and hope for the best.” She hands over the goblet to the two couples. 

Seungwan and Joy got blue while Joohyun and Seulgi got the pink ones. 

“Who goes first?” Joohyun asks. 

“Let’s do a rock, paper, scissor game.” Joy the other competitive queen asks. 

The two competitive queens played and Joy won by showing paper to Joohyun’s rock. 

“Again.” Joohyun asks. 

The hungry audience groaned again. 

“Hyunnie? Please let them go first already.” Seungwan the irresistible cute baby of Joohyun pleaded. 

“Fine.” Joohyun gives in.

** “SCENT OF LOVE”  **

Joy and Seulgi 

Joy was blindfolded and is being now guided by one of the maid of the White Mansion to the six people she needs to sniff, and identify who Seulgi is in the lineup. 

_ THE LINE UP IN FRONT OF JOY: _

** 1 2 3 4 5 6 **

? ? ? ? ? ?

JOY

Joy goes first to number 6 who she only sniffs her for a few seconds, she skips the others and goes to the other end who’s number 1, she seems to know that it was Byul and begins to sniff her so intensely. 

Joy plays by leaning her nose next to number 1, who got nervous as her breathing became hotter. 

“This person really is just so sexy~ It’s like I have a lustful and steamy past with number 1.” Seductress Joy bit her lip and began running her nose to the number 1’s hair. 

“Hey remember! No touching! Just sniff!” Ji Eun warns.

Joy heard a commotion. 

“Yahhh noona!” Seungwan shouted. 

“O-okay! Stop, time to decide what number your partner is?” The hostess announces to Joy. 

“Easy, number 6.” She smiled. 

_ THE LINE UP IN FRONT OF JOY: _

** 1 2 3 4 5 6 **

BYUL – YERI –SOME MAID-LISA-JENNIE-SEULGI

JOY

Joy takes off her blindfold and sees she was right…also Solar was holding an axe while Seungwan and Byul were holding her in order to stop her from attacking flirtatious Joy. 

“Woah daebak!” Seulgi in her disbelief says. 

“Of course Seulgi my baby! I know~ You smelled like paint thinner!” She joked

“Yah!” An embarrassed Seulgi shouts. 

“Okay those imported good smelling coffee beans, I just knew.” Joy smiled that made Seulgi flustered. 

** “SCENT OF LOVE” **

Seungwan and Joohyun 

_ THE LINE UP IN FRONT OF SEUNGWAN: _

** 1 2 3 4 5 6 **

? ? ? ? ? ?

SEUNGWAN

Blindfolded Seungwan goes over to his right, and started at number 6, the person smelled liked cocoa butter lotion. 

“Yep, this is Solar unnie.” He laughed. 

He then goes over to 5 and smells the same unique floral Joohyun scent she only had. 

Because Seungwan was so confident that it is Joohyun he begins to tease her, and even sniff so hard, that made number 5 muffle giggles as he rubbed his pointy nose at her neck. 

The crowd gasps at the flirtation that was happening. 

“Ohh, I guess this is really where the fun starts!” Yerim commented. 

“Or chaos.” Seulgi adds in. 

“Oppa!” Joy shouts in disgust. 

“Hey~ I said no touching.” Ji Eun tells the blindfolded Seungwan. 

“This is Joohyun.” He smiled and bit his lip. 

“Okay why don’t you go to number 4-“ 

“Nope, I’ve decided it’s her, number 5 is Joohyun.” 

“Are you sure?” Ji Eun asks. 

“Yep.” He nodded. 

“Okay take your blindfold off.” Ji Eun commands. 

_ THE LINE UP IN FRONT OF SEUNGWAN: _

** 1 2 3 4 5 6 **

JISOO JOHNNY JOOHYUN SOME MAID ROSE SOLAR

SEUNGWAN

As Seungwan removes the cloth from his eyes he realizes that number 5 is Rose. 

While Joohyun is being held by Johnny, Joy, Seulgi, Solar, Byul and Yeri as she tries to toss the axe on Seungwan. 

The 6 were not able to stop her, and succesfully tosses the axe at Seungwan, he was able to avoid it, but an inch of his hair flew and dropped on the floor. 

“Joohyun! I-I’m sorry!” Seungwan begins to run to her and pleads. 

** THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, STILL AT THE GAME ROOM **

“Our winner, Joy and Seulgi team will decide what food are they gonna eat and whose food are they going to choose for the other pairs.” Ji Eun announces.

“Okay, unnie what do you want?” Joy asks Seulgi. 

“Me?” A surprise Seulgi asks. 

“Yeah, why?” The puzzled younger girl asks. 

Seulgi didn’t expect that extreme foodie enthusiast Joy, would even consider what she wanted, and it made her melt by the girl’s simple generosity. 

“You choose, anything you love….I’ll love.” Seulgi smiled at her. 

Joy for a brief second just stared and realized how a lovely woman, Seulgi, is.

“Ugh get a room disgusting.” Yeri quips. 

“Yeah, what’s this a dating show?” Johnny laughs and added. 

“Alright for that sibling couple, Seaweed and Rice.” Joy points at YerimJohnny alliance. 

“UNNIE!!!!!” Yerim shouted. 

“No! Please I like the Lobster Thermidor.” Johnny whined and now pleads with his two hands. 

“I guess we will take the Lobster Thermidor for us.” Joy chooses the meal for Seulgi and her. 

“You bitch-“ Johnny didn’t even finish when another axe flew his way by Joy…which thankfully didn’t land on him but made him faint again. 

“O-okay…I’m fine…with the Seaweed and Rice…hahaha.” Scared Yeri fans her sleeping brother. 

“Okay, how about the rest?” Ji Eun, the hostess, asks. 

“Umm…” Joy was thinking. 

“Well Byul unnie likes the Chicken Roast-“ 

“No.” Solar cuts her off. 

“Yongieeeeee.” Byul pouts at her fiancé.

“Oh~ Solar sunbaenim, it seems like Byullie unnie likes me…I mean the Chicken Roast.” Joy grinned. 

“Fine, my FIANCE you can ask Joy-ssi the Chicken Roast.” Solar lands a heavy kiss on Byul. 

“Seaweed and Rice for that engaged couple!” Joy shouts. 

“Um…you gave that already to Yerim and Johnny.” Seulgi whispered. 

“Fine that ew Chicken Roast to them…ugh.” Joy rolled her eyes. 

“Can we have the Beef Steak?” The Kim Cousins asks in unison. 

“Okay.” Joy gave a go. 

“I want the Tteokbokki with Sausages and Kimchi, Sooyoung.” Joohyun asks.

“Can I have the Tteokbokki with Sausages and Kimchi, Ms. Joy?” Rose says too at the same time. 

“Ahhh…..” Joy can only say. 

The dark haired woman and light pink haired girl begin an epic stare down again but before things escalate Seungwan, the selfless, stops the two. 

“Sooyoung just give it to Joohyun and I’ll give my share to Chaeyoung!” Seungwan announces. 

“Really Oppa! Oh thank-“Rose jumps for joy as she tried thanking Seungwan but was cut off. 

“Hey kid, you’ve been irritating me with the flirtation with my boyfriend, do you like him? Do you like Seungwan?” Joohyun interrupts and now walks to Rose. 

“Joohyun please stop.” Seungwan tried whispering to Joohyun, but she just ignored Seungwan. 

“Unnie…how did you even connect that to food? Besides, oppa already gave the tteokbokki, please be fair…w-why do you always have to win at everything.” Rose now was getting scared of her but tries to argue. 

“Oh shit…Rose is kinda lowkey insulting Joohyun unnie!?” Jennie whispered to Jisoo, who was already taking pinches of the Beef Steak. 

The crowd were getting scared as they see the cold passive aggressive fight that was slowly happening. 

“Do you know me? Why are you calling me unnie? Are we close?” Joohyun was getting madder and madder. 

“Joohyun honey come on its just food, don’t be immature.” Seungwan tries to calm her down. 

All the people in the room that are not Seungwan…yep even Rose…gasp with a face that said _“Oh No He Didn’t_ ”, as they heard him say the word immature to Joohyun. 

“Immature?” Joohyun stared coldly at Seungwan. 

“I-I think I’m gonna faint again.” Johnny tells Yerim. 

Seungwan realize what he just said and now regretted it. 

“J-Joohyun…I’m sorry, I was just…I didn’t want you to fight over this-“ 

“Fine give yours honey, because it is _immature.”_ Joohyun smiled. 

“W-We will just give the half later to you M-Ms. Bae.” The hostess stuttered as she felt scared of the beautiful dark haired guest who exuded so much cold vibe, in her own White Mansion. 

** THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, DINING HALL **

The 13, including the hostess, people are now eating their meals. 

Ji Eun, the hostess, was in the center eating her veal dinner, the other pairs and couples delight at how delicious the meals were…but one couple were having their own cold war. 

Seungwan had now some burger and fries as Rose and him exchange their food, but his hunger was gone, only butterflies in his stomach that ached, made him feel a thing right now. 

He was staring at Joohyun who was eating her tteokbokki dinner, while smiling at the delight of eating it.

“J-Joohyun?” He now tried talking to her. 

“Seungwan I’m eating...you should too, didn’t you say in the game room you were hungry already?” Joohyun flashes a fake smile (?)

“I’m sorry…I just didn’t want you to fight…you know that Chaeyoung is just a friend...you and I went for a vacation because we wanted to relax and enjoy right?” Seungwan held her hand trying to appease her. 

“You’re right, that’s why I’m being relax and enjoying my dinner…because I’m not _immature.”_ Joohyun adds. 

_ “Yep she’s mad at me.” _ Seungwan sobbed. 

Suddenly the loud dinner got quiet as Ji Eun claps her hands. 

White candles were place on the long table and were lit by the servants. 

The small chandelier that serve as lighting was turned off and was replace by the 12 candles that shone on each of the guests faces. 

“For dessert, I’ll tell you a harrowing real tale of love, tragedy and horror.” Ji Eun smiled. 

Her eyes began to shine as the candles shone on her eyes. 

“What the- I wanted food for dessert.” Joy whispered. 

“Shhhh!” Yerim shushes her as she was now getting excited. 

Ji Eun was handed a small vintage brown music box by one of her servants. 

She opened it, and the music box began playing a music on its own. 

“Did you know before my family owned this White Mansion it was owned by an American rich mining tycoon and his wife? The rich mining tycoon was only here in Incheon for a visit, but he and his wife, loved the view so much that he decided to buy this lot and build the now lovely White Mansion, soon his wife gave birth to a set of lovely twins who were both girls and the family would take their walks in the forest, and even held picnics at the cliff nearby… but one day the girls decided to play on their own and went to the forest by themselves…”

** TO BE CONTINUED… **


	25. The White Incheon Mansion (Part 2)

**CHAPTER 25:  
The White Incheon Mansion  
Part 2**

** AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED DOWNLOADED MUSIC BEFORE PROCEEDING:  **

  * Creepy old Music box – “When Memories Break” 
  * Nocturnal Animals – Table For Two,



** -WHITE INCHEON MANSION, 1951-  **

** OUTSIDE THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, FOREST  **

** (AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED MUSIC: ** Creepy old Music box – “When Memories Break”) 

Two blonde haired twin little girls walk hand in hand as they walk in the forest, daytime. 

The blonde little girl that wore her hair in two ribbons was holding the same music box, Ji Eun was using in the Grand Dining Hall, as she walk with her twin sister, who was wearing her blonde hair in a headband. 

The blone haired girl with a headband was going faster than the other which it felt like she was dragging her twin who had the pigtails, she suddenly let go from the handholding and stopped. 

“Liela? What’s wrong?” The little girl in a headband asks. 

“T-Truty (Trudy)….mama said we shouldn’t walk alone in the forest…besides our scary piano teacher will arrive any minute now…don’t we have to practice for our recital?” Her twin sister in two ribbon pigtails, who also had a hard time saying her name right, asks. 

“But were not alone…we’re together aren’t we?” Trudy smiled. 

Liela was shaking. 

“I-I don’t wanna go.” Liela says.

“Fine, I’ll go on my own then.” Trudy pouted and started to walk by her own. 

“B-But-“ 

“Liela I’ll be back, before you know it, I promise.” Trudy smiled. 

Liela stared as Trudy, her twin sister, disappeared from her sight as she walk further away from her. 

** THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, GRAND LIVING ROOM  **

Liela was alone in the grand living room with her piano teacher, she kept failing the piece she was practicing and now her piano teacher was getting annoyed. 

“No! No! No!” Her piano teacher hits her own hand with the stick, the little girl was getting nervous as the piano teacher controls herself not to hit the slow girl. 

“How many times have we practice this miss Liela! How can you not get it!” She shouts at her. 

Little Liela hated her piano teacher, she was so kind whenever her parents were around, and lucky for Liela, her parents decided to leave for a week trip back to America. 

So the piano teacher was extra evil on her. 

“I-I’m soli (sorry) ma’am.” Liela started to cry. 

“Stop crying! Play it again!” The piano teacher shouted at her. 

Liela tried to play it again but after a few seconds failed the part she was failing numerous times. 

“Seriously! Why can’t you be more like the beautiful talented sister you have! You share the same face, but you’re so different from her.” She stared at Liela with some disgust. 

Liela felt so hurt by what her Piano teacher just said that she stopped herself from crying, and stayed silent. 

“Do I have to hit you in order for you to get it!” The piano teacher glared at her. 

“I-I’m soli!” Liela was struggling to control her tears. 

“Stuttering brat!” As she now walks over to hit the girl’s hands, someone stops them. 

“If you dare to hit my sister, I’ll make sure no one hears and sees your alive body again!” Trudy storms the room. 

“T-Truty!” Liela who was still crying, runs to her sister and hides at her back. 

“How dare you answer me like that!” The piano teacher was glaring at them. 

“How dare YOU think you can shout at us and hit my sister like that?!” Trudy glared back. 

“Miss Trudy, let me just inform you that you disappeared for practice today, and I can tell your parents just that!” The piano teacher dared. 

“Butler! Can you give this pesky piano teacher the phone~” Trudy calls for her servant. 

“Here you go ma’am.” The butler hands over the chorded telephone. 

Trudy points for him to give the telephone to the piano teacher. 

“W-what are you-“ The piano teacher was cut off. 

“Go ahead, call Papa and Mama, please do…but just remember I will tell papa and mama too, how you just attempted to hit my sister, I’m sure he’ll forgive me skipping your lame piano class, when he hears what just happened.” Trudy smiled. 

“You twins are demon children! I quit!” The piano teacher retrieves her things and walks out. 

The twins are left alone in the big grand living room. 

“T-Truty…I’m sorry.” Liela cries to her. 

“Heyyy…it’s my fault…I left you with an old cranky piano teacher.” Trudy wipes her tears. 

“But I have something to cheer you up!” Trudy smiled. 

She took something out of her pocket, and now showed her a two bejeweled moth pink hair clip.

“What’s this?” 

“I found them by the cliff! Isn’t it amazing!? Choose one Liela!” 

“They’re just the same Truty.” Liela stared at the clips. 

“No they’re not, this first one kinda looks more beautiful! I know, you have it, because you’re more beautiful than me Liela!” Trudy smiled and now fixes her sister’s hair and puts the pink moth hair clip on her. 

Trudy also wears the other pink moth hair clip on herself. 

“Oh my you’re so beautiful! Liela!” Trudy in awe of her sister shouts.

“T-That’s not true…you’re the beautiful one T-Truty.” Liela pouted. 

“You don’t believe me? Let’s look on a mirror!” Trudy holds Liela’s hand as they walked into a mirror in the hallway. 

** THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, HALLWAY **

As they stared at themselves at the mirror, Liela can only pout. 

“What did I tell you see?” Trudy tells with a smile as she stared at her sister. 

Liela fake a smile at Trudy. 

But deep inside, she thought even when they shared the same face, same hair, same clothes and even the same hairclip. 

How unfair the world was. 

How can Trudy look much more beautiful than her?

** THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, GRAND LIVING ROOM **

It was the day of the recital of the twins, Liela’s performance was met with a cheer and some applause from the crowd, which made her happy. 

But as soon as Trudy entered the room, the crowd was in gasps, the girl with the same face just exuded so much confidence and unparalleled beauty that she made all men and women in awe. 

As Trudy played her piano piece, Liela who was sitting by the corner heard a man and woman speak. 

“Isn’t Trudy just wonderful?” The man stared proudly as if Trudy was his own daughter. 

“I know! How can someone who have the same face be different! She’s just beautiful and talented too!” The woman added. 

Liela didn’t want to become jealous, but it just ate her up, and clench her fist. 

“So unfair.” She whispered and walked out of the room. 

As Trudy finish, the crowd roared and gave her a standing ovation, she searched for her sister in the room. 

“That was fantastic! Trudy!” Her mother and father even kiss her as they were so proud of her. 

“Mama? Papa? Where’s Liela?” She asks, but her mother was just keen on being proud of her other daughter. 

“Trudy will be like Mozart! Isn’t she?” She tells her friends. 

“Trudy darling! So wonderful!” Her father shouted. 

** OUTSIDE THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, FOREST, CLIFFSIDE  **

It was dark at night, but the moon was so bright that anyone can see even in the dark forest. 

Liela cries as she stood on the edge of the cliff, she now takes the bejeweled moth clip from her hair, the force was so hard that it even took some of her blond hair. 

_ “No they’re not, this first one kinda looks more beautiful! I know, you have it, because you’re more beautiful than me Liela!” _

“Liar!” Liela cried, and threw the clip from the cliff, and stared as it fell on the seashore. 

She continued to cry as she stood by the edge, when she heard someone call for her. 

“Liela! What are you doing here?” It was Trudy and her worried eyes stared at her sister. 

“Why are you crying? Who made you cry?” Trudy was bent on taking revenge for the person who made Liela cry. 

“You.” Liela tells her. 

“Me? Why?” Trudy asks. 

“Because you lied….you said I was beautiful when it wasn’t true!” 

“Liela it is true! You’re more beautiful than me-“ 

“No it’s not! You’re lying again Trudy!” She finally was able to say Trudy’s name right. 

“Where’s the bejeweled moth clip that I gave you Liela?” Trudy asks. 

“I threw it, because it’s part of your lie.” Liela was still crying. 

“Okay, just wear mine.” Trudy begins to remove her clip and now was trying to make Liela wear it.

“No!” Liela slaps her twin sister’s hand and the clip falls on the grassy ground floor. 

“I love you Liela, you know that…you know I will never lie…I’m always going to say the truth…my bestest friend and most dearest twin sister, you are beautiful…some might not see it…but I do…because I love you…and I swore to be honest to you.” 

Trudy knew that the people and even her parents doted on her so much that Liela was always left out, but she always saw how beautiful her sister is even if people didn’t see it. 

“Liar.” Liela now walks away from her. 

When suddenly a group of light pink moths rush to where the twin sisters were. 

Liela crouched as they flew by her, as she stood up she heared Trudy screamed. 

Trudy disappeared from the edge of the cliff. 

“T-Trudy?” Liela calls for her. 

“Liela help!!!!!!!” Trudy shouted from below. 

Liela ran to her and saw her holding on to a root from below. 

“Wait! I’ll get some help Trudy!” A panic Liela tells her. 

“No! I’m falling already, just try to reach me, and pull please!” Trudy was crying now too. 

Liela reach out and now was able to touch Trudy’s hand. 

“Okay I’ll pull and- AH!” Liela was now being dragged from below too, as the twins realize that the root Trudy was holding gives in and now falls on the ocean floor. 

Liela tries to grab on the grass but it just made Liela’s upper body fall too. 

“Hold on tight Trudy!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!” Liela was crying and shouting. 

“HELP PLEASE!!!!!!” Liela shouted again. 

“Let go, Liela.” Trudy smiled. 

“W-what!? Are you crazy!? No!” 

“Just look at you, you’re so beautiful when your crying too.” Trudy smiled again. 

Trudy was letting go of her but Liela held on her arm again. 

“Trudy no!!!!!! Please! I’m sorry!” Liela bursts into tears again. 

“Liela…I’ll accept your apology, if you believe me that your beautiful.” 

“Trudy please! Don’t say any nonsense for now!” She shouted. 

“Liela…there you go again.” Trudy pouted. 

“Okay! I’m beautifulllll…please! Don’t let go! I’m sorry…Trudy.” Liela cried. 

“I accept your apology…beautiful Liela.” Trudy let go and finally falls on the rocky ocean shore, her body sunk and disappeared. 

“No, No….NO!!!!!!!!” Liela’s voice echoed all over the forest. 

** THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, DINING HALL  **

** AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED MUSIC: ** Creepy old Music box – “When Memories Break” 

“Liela and her parents decided to move back to America after the tragedy, but before they left, she left the pink moth bejeweled clip in this music box and buried it by the cliff. Do you know what the lesson of this tragic platonic love story of the twin sisters?” Ji Eun finishes telling them the tale and asks her guests what they’ve learned. 

“Don’t stand by the edge of the cliff?” Solar laughs. 

“Yeah, also if I was Trudy, I would have push that Liela over the cliff, because she’s selfish.” Byul commented. 

“Umm…don’t be jealous of your cousin’s fame, especially if you’re hotter and older?” Jisoo attempts to get it right. 

“Wh-what?” A puzzled Jennie stares at her cousin. 

“Don’t tell stories for dessert?” An uninterested Joy adds. 

“That reminds me, do we get a _real_ dessert?” Seulgi asks their hostess. 

“Play a different instrument so you won’t get compared with your twin sister?” Rose answered. 

“Buy another hair clip next time, instead of sharing because you’re already rich?” Yerim asks. 

“Um…get a bit of surgery if you feel ugly?” Vain Johnny tries to join in the Q&A. 

“No, don’t trust the moths.” Ji Eun smiled at Seungwan and Joohyun. 

“By the way! How did you obtain that music box, and where’s the pink moth bejeweled hair clip?” Lisa asks. 

“One of the servants who knew about it, dug for it, and gave it to my great grandparents who bought the White Incheon Mansion, who wanted to sell it to them. At first they didn’t want to buy it especially of its creepy premise, but because their daughter, my grandmother, wanted it. They bought it for her, soon when she became the owner of the White Incheon Mansion, she would use the pink moth bejeweled clip for her favorite Halloween night game.” Ji Eun smiled. 

“Halloween Night Game?” Yerim excitedly asks. 

“Yes, you see the hairclip is somewhere in the forest, and the same pairs that were grouped a while ago, needs to find it…whoever finds it first, will get to choose any breakfast they want to have….and we will cook it for you.” 

“ANY?” Joy and Seulgi stood up and say it in unison. 

“Yes any.” Ji Eun smiled again. 

** OUTSIDE THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, FOREST **

Seungwan was following Joohyun but she stayed silent and a few feet away from him. 

“Joohyun? You really not gonna talk to me?” Seungwan follows Joohyun. 

“Come on, let’s just go back inside the mansion.” He holds her hand, but Joohyun slaps his hand away. 

Now Seungwan is getting annoyed. 

“Seriously Joohyun?” He says with so much irritation. 

Joohyun felt it and now glared at him. 

“Seriously what?” Joohyun asks. 

“You’re mad at me because I gave the freaking tteokbokki to Rose?” 

“Freaking Tteokbokki?” Joohyun raised her eyebrows in disbelief. 

“Fine tteokbokki.” Seungwan shrugs his shoulders. 

“God, Seungwan.” She scoffed. 

“Wh-what now?! You know what I’m getting sick at your petty jealousy over a girl I’m just friends with!” The puzzled Seungwan raises his voice. 

“Are you sure that she thinks you’re just friends?” Joohyun stared seriously at Seungwan. 

“Joohyun let’s stop this, before dinner we were so good to each other-“ 

“Well that’s before you flirted with her during that shitty game you sniffed and rubbbbeed her neck with! And _“thought_ ” I was her! Before you defended her and told her to just take the tteokbokki because I was being immature and that-“ 

“See! You are proving my point!” Seungwan cuts her off. 

Joohyun stopped, and can’t believe what Seungwan was trying to argue.

Both were right to be mad, but both of their reactions to the moment was too much, and both didn’t want to hold back. 

“Fuck you.” Joohyun finally curses at him and smiled. 

The fight suddenly stops when the Kim Cousins suddenly walk between them. 

“Oh hi…..cute oppa…and Joohyun unnie…don’t mind us we’re just walking hahaha.” Jisoo tries to break the tension. 

“Yeah, just walking by…now going away.” Jennie added. 

“Let me walk with you.” Joohyun now grabs the women’s hands and walked in between them. 

“Joohyun!” He tries to follow her. 

“Can you please do me a favor and let me walk on my own for a while? I’m quite irritated by you.” She glared at him, and he knew that he needed to respect her request. 

Seungwan stared as the women disappeared in the forest. 

** OUTSIDE THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, FOREST **

A pissed of Joy sighs as she walked and Seulgi notices this. 

“What’s wrong Joy?” Seulgi asks Joy. 

“Unnie how do we go with our plan when this two little twerps keep following us!” Joy whispered to Seulgi.

“Hey were not twerps!” Terrified Rose pouted as she held Lisa’s hand in the dark forest. 

The two kept following Joy and Seulgi as they felt scared. 

“Go away twerps! Especially you I don’t like you.” Joy glares at Rose.

“Why not? Because you’re the _“Love Goddess”_ of Seungwan oppa and the most beautiful woman in the world, Bae Joohyun?” Rose smiled at her. 

Joy felt taken aback at Rose. 

“Just who are you really? You’re weird.” Joy stared at Rose. 

“Well let’s just say I know a lot about you Sooyoung…unnie…and why do you keep chasing Byul unnie, even if it’s getting too desperate and pitiful.” Rose smiled. 

“Okay I can’t believe I’m gonna beat up a woman.” Joy fixes her sleeves when suddenly she heard someone walking towards them. 

The women stared at each other when they suddenly hear a woman with long black hair, white face and red eyes laughing, slowly approaching them. 

“W-what’s that?” Lisa now begins to shake and embrace a terrified Rose too. 

“WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!” The long black haired woman screamed and made the terrified four run away together. 

** OUTSIDE THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, FOREST **

“Joohyun!” Seungwan who let Joohyun walk away from him, was now regretting it and was looking for her around the forest. 

“Shit.” He is now getting worried. 

He hears something rustle in the bushes. 

“Hey whoever you are I know how to throw a punch y-you know.” Seungwan readies his fists. 

“Ga-Eun- Oppa?” Rose stands from the bushes. 

“C-Chaeyoung?” 

She runs to him, and embraces him in her panic. 

“Where’s your partner? Lisa?” Seungwan asks as he separates himself from Rose. 

“W-we got separated…because we saw a white face, red eyed, black haired woman, and in our panic we ran away, I didn’t know that we flee in different directions.” Rose cries to him. 

“White face black haired woman? Probably the staff of the White Mansion, I saw a zombie guy-“ 

“There’s a z-zombie?!” Rose panics. 

“Relax, they are the staff of the White Mansion, because when I tried punching him he cried and told me they were just doing it to add to the scary experience of the guests.” Seungwan laughed. 

“You sure?” She asks him again. 

“Yeah…by the way let’s go, let’s find Lisa and Joohyun.” Seungwan sighed because he didn’t want Rose to be with him right now for Joohyun might misinterpret things again. 

** OUTSIDE THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, FOREST **

“Byul-ah, thank you for this.” Solar smiled as she walked hand in hand with Byul. 

“Come on, it’s no problem…but you’re always welcome Yong.” Byul kissed her cheek. 

“I have something for you too.” Solar begins to kneel and opens a small box with a diamond ring on it. 

“Wh-what’s…what’s this!?” Byul shouted. 

“Will you marry me too?” Solar asks the younger woman. 

“H-Hell Yeah!” Byul shouts again and now wears the ring on her hand. 

As Solar stood, Byul jump on her for Solar to carry her. 

“Yahhh! Byul you’re heavy!” Solar complained. 

“I love you Yong.” Byul showered Solar with cheek kisses that made Solar giggle. 

“I love you too…fine 2 minutes.” Solar answers and carries Byul on her shoulders for a few more minutes as they struggled to walk. 

“We still gonna look for the hairclip?” Byul asks. 

“Yeah, I’m kinda craving for some French Cuisine food.” Solar laughed. 

“Okay.” Byul finally lands on the ground and held hands with Solar as they walk away from the forest path. 

Two woman were hiding by the trees as they witness what just happened. 

“Okay there they are! Let’s initiate Operation Break Up MoonSun!” Joy whispered to Seulgi. 

“T-Tell me again the plan?” Seulgi whispered back. 

“Tsk, I pretend to be a fairy, you turn on the smoke machine, as I tell them that they don’t suit each other and they shouldn’t marry.” Joy tells Seulgi. 

“Yah, let’s stop…don’t you think it’s stupid? Besides you didn’t think it was sweet for Solar-ssi to propose to Byul-ssi too?” Seulgi frowned. 

“Yah unnie! Come on! Your my slave right? You should be on my side.” Joy whined. 

But Seulgi stood up, and started to walk back to the mansion. 

“Unnie!” Joy shouts at her.

“Yah Unnie, what’s wrong with you!?” Joy shouts again. 

Seulgi stopped, and sighs, she then looks at Joy, seriously in the eyes. 

“What’s wrong with me is, I don’t think I can support the woman I’m falling for to be desperate and ruin someone who is obviously happy with the person they’re with.”

Joy stood surprised and speechless.

“Did I hear you correctly, you’re falling for me?” The flustered young woman can only reply at the sudden confession.

“Yeah.” Seulgi stared at the shocked Joy. 

“How are you sure that…that…you’re not just saying that because you want to use me to move on from your failed relationships?” Joy asks. 

Seulgi laughed. 

“Because if I did, I would have slept with you on the first night you flaunted your sexy and irresistible body to me.” The older girl confesses again. 

_ “Damn she’s really cool _ .” Joy thought as she melted from Seulgi’s genuine words. 

“I like you too…I just…I didn’t know you _like_ me that way too.” Joy smiled and finally becomes honest too. 

“Yeah, I like you Joy…also wanna go back to the mansion with me? I didn’t finish the lobster…and also I heard the maid say if we tip her with some money, she can fix us some choco velvet cake for dessert.” Seulgi smiled and now offered her hand to hold to Joy. 

She smiled and ran to hold Seulgi’s arm as they make their way back to the mansion. 

“My body’s sexy and irresistible?” Joy cutely asks Seulgi. 

“No, I’m wrong.” 

“What! You said that-“ 

“All of you is sexy and irresistible, Joy.” Seulgi corrects herself and smiles at Joy. 

“Unnie…fine, you can call me Sooyoung now!” She flirted at the older woman. 

“Okay, all of you is sexy and irresistible Sooyoung.” Seulgi now kisses the hand she was holding and made Joy smile again. 

** OUTSIDE THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, FOREST **

Jisoo, Joohyun and Jennie are walking together. 

“There’s no signal here!” Jisoo sobs as she tried using her phone. 

“Unnie take a photo of me here please.” Jennie asks Joohyun. 

Joohyun followed her, and takes a photo of Jennie. 

“Is this okay?” Joohyun showed her the photo. 

“Damn, I usually take 15-20 photos before I get the _right_ shot, but this is good. Thanks unnie!” 

“Welcome.” Joohyun replied with such sadness. 

“Hey unnieee, stop being so serious! Want me to take a photo of you too?” Jennie tries to cheer her up. 

She then proceeds to shoot Joohyun like a paparazzi. 

“ **Gorgeous!** Just **Gorgeoussssss**.” Jennie shouted. 

“No it’s fine.” Joohyun finally laughs a bit. 

“Okay.” Jennie claps as she successfully made Joohyun smile a bit. 

The two might have moved on from each other, but they _did_ date, and Jennie knows a thing or two about Joohyun too, and she knew that she needed some cheering up. 

“Jennie?” 

“Yes unnie?” 

“How did you become friends with that brat…I mean Rose?” 

“Oh her? Unnie are you asking because you think were dating? She’s straight unnie, also-“

“Never mind.” Joohyun rolled her eyes at assuming Jennie. 

“She just approached us in one of the restaurant we and Lisa frequent.” Jisoo butts in as she continued to get a signal on her phone. 

“Yeah remember unnie she was wearing this pink long dress that had slits on the side of the waist?” Jennie remembered and became in awe. 

“Yeah she really had this sexy cute vibe, that even when I’m straight I kinda felt gay a bit.” Jisoo nodded. 

“What?” Joohyun asks. 

“Yeah, she kinda made me feel a bit gay.” Jisoo confirmed. 

“We usually didn’t like anyone who tried that method with us, but she was just so irresistible and also she’s famous, so we kinda let her join us…then the next thing you know, we just found her so cool so we decided to become a Clique4.” Jennie finishes with a four finger sign. 

“Ow!” Jisoo suddenly shouts. 

“Unnie what happened?” Jennie asks. 

Joohyun suddenly saw a light pink moth fly away. 

“I was bitten by that fucking-” Jisoo whined.

“Light pink moths…” Joohyun remembered seeing them before, in the parking lot and in the video she took of Seungwan. 

Jennie and Jisoo suddenly held hands with Joohyun. 

“Unnie! Come on! They’re really biting!!!!” Jennie shouted. 

The three ran away as fast as they can to escape the dangerous light pink moths. 

** OUTSIDE THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, FOREST **

Seungwan and Rose are still looking for their partners. 

“Joohyun!” He continues to shout. 

“Oppa?” Rose calls for him. 

“Hm?” 

“Can we stop for a while?” 

He stared at a serious Rose. 

“What is it?” Seungwan asks her. 

“I’m sorry for fighting with Joohyun unnie.” 

“Oh that? It’s fine…you both just misunderstood each other, but she’s really lovely you know…that’s why I fell for her.” Seungwan smiled at the thought of Joohyun. 

He suddenly realizes that the younger woman was staring at him. 

“I-I think you just both got on the wrong foot.” Seungwan smiled. 

“But she was right.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I do like you.” 

“Oh thanks Chaeyoung I like you too, that’s why were friends right?” Seungwan smiled. 

“No…I like you Seungwan oppa…no….I love you.” She smiled at Seungwan. 

Rose’s smile felt so assuming and creepy that it made him step back a foot away from her. 

“Yah Chaeyoung stop that.” 

“Why? How can I stop? When…every time we are together…you keep being lovely to me? Only an idiot won’t fall for you.” She smiled again. 

Seungwan stayed silent as he stared at the girl. 

Rose moves closer to him and now holds his face on her hands. 

“Don’t you think it’s fate we met? I tried not to develop this feelings for you, but we kept being push by fate every time, in the club? In the elevator? In the G.F. Building? In this Mansion? Now right now, in this forest?” 

“Chaeyoung.” He frowned. 

Rose leans closer to Seungwan. 

“I love you Seungwan oppa.”

Seungwan takes Rose’s hands away from his face.

“Fate is bullshit.” He stared seriously at Rose. 

“W-What?” Rose asks. 

“Because fate might push us to meet time and time again…but you can’t force love through fated meetings.” 

“You can’t just say I love you just because you and I keep getting into this romantic settings.” 

“O-Oppa.” 

“Love is way beyond that Chaeyoung…love is meeting a person, and falling even for the things you don’t like about them, and you both work hard to get through those…because what you and that person have is love.” 

Seungwan smiled as he remembered Joohyun. 

“When you and that person finally decided to be brave, honest and clear…not because of romantic fated meetings….but because you finally get to see the real side of each other….that’s the time…to say I love you.” Seungwan smiled again. 

“So…you’re saying you saw that with Joohyun unnie?” She laughed…as if almost insulting, him and Joohyun. 

“Yes.” He stared at Rose. 

“You mean to tell me, you love even that woman’s narcissist and domineering side?” She grinned and felt so different from the Rose she was presenting Seungwan. 

He got angry at how she just insulted Joohyun and he now realizes what Joohyun meant as she got angry with Seungwan who kept defending Rose. 

Because he thought he was just returning an innocent friendship, the kind nice Rose gave to him, but he was clearly wrong. 

“You don’t even know the Joohyun I know, you better stop disrespecting her.” Seungwan stared at her, that it felt like he was about to hit her if she said another insult about Joohyun. 

Rose felt terrified at seeing this Seungwan, but kept her stand. 

“W-Why? Because I’m right about Joohyun unnie?” She grinned. 

Seungwan scoffed at the little girl who was trying to now rile him up. 

“Sunbaenim.” He corrected her. 

“What?” A puzzled Rose asks. 

“Joohyun already told you to not call her unnie, because you are not close…so stop calling her unnie.” He gritted his teeth. 

Rose suddenly bursts into tears trying to fix the hate Seungwan was feeling as he stared at her into pity and sympathy again. 

“I-I’m sorry oppa! I just….I don’t know what I’m doing.” She wept. 

Seungwan stared coldly at her. 

“You keep apologizing to me, but you never apologize and even lied then denied to Joohyun, when she confronted you.” He glared at Rose. 

He walks now away from her. 

“O-Oppa?” Rose asks again. 

“If you follow the path to your left, just walk straight you’ll reach the mansion in no time.” 

As Seungwan got further from her, he disappeared in the thick dark forest. 

“You’re so unfair.” Rose clenched her hand. 

She wipes her own tears and smiled. 

“You chose her this time again? Didn’t you?” Rose whispered and laughed. 

** OUTSIDE THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, FOREST **

“Yerim I really think I should call my doctor for my face.” A worried Johnny whines at Yeri as they walk in the forest. 

“Oppa we should focus on getting the hairclip, so we could avenge ourselves and make Joy and Seulgi unnie jealous during breakfast tomorrow.” 

The two siblings were still walking when Lisa bumps into them. 

“AH!!!!” Johnny screamed in his female voice again.

“Lisa unnie?” Yerim recognizes the crying Lisa. 

“Ms. B-Bae? We should go back!” Lisa tells them. 

“Why?” Yeri ask. 

“It’s because-“ 

Byul and Solar with the Kim Cousins begin to scream and run as they are followed by the light pink moths. 

“My skin!!!!! My face!!!!” Jisoo shouts as she got bitten by the moths. 

“Byullllahh!!!!!!!!!” Solar’s scream was honestly more painful for Byul.

“Hey the three of you run back to the mansion! This shitty light pink moths are biting people!” Byul shouts at the three. 

“ **Fuck this! Worst vacation ever!** ” Jennie shouted. 

The whole group ran away as they make their way back to the mansion. 

** THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, GRAND DINING HALL  **

“Is everyone here?” Ji Eun asks, while she now rubs the creepy white face make up she had. 

Joy and Seulgi were eating the chocolate velvet cake as the hostess makes her way to the dining hall, they realized that the creepy red eye black haired, white face woman was the hostess herself. 

The rest of the people who made their way back were being treated for the bites they have on their faces and bodies. 

Seungwan entered the Dining Hall with so much panic, as he stares at the people who were there. 

Joohyun was nowhere to be seen. 

He rans to Jennie. 

“Jennie-ssi where’s Joohyun?” A worried Seungwan asks. 

“She umm…we got separated because of the moths that kept biting.” Jisoo answers for the shock Jennie who was being treated by the White Incheon Mansion staff for her bites. 

“Okay, I’ll asks my security staff to-“ Ji Eun didn’t even finish when Seungwan shoves the big antique door to exit and get back to the forest. 

“Seungwan wait!” Byul shouts. 

But Seungwan didn’t even flinch and ran back to the forest for Joohyun. 

“It’s fine, you all don’t have to go, I’ll tell my people to search for Ms. Bae to accompany Mr. Son.” 

“Oppa.” Yerim asks her brother in her worry of her elder sister. 

“But we need to go too!” Johnny whined to the hostess.

“The moths already bit all of you here, the Kim Cousins bites were so hard, that they had to put some adhesive to stop the bleeding…I think it is best for us to leave it to my staff, Mr. Bae.” Ji Eun tells him. 

** OUTSIDE THE INCHEON WHITE MANSION, FOREST **

Seungwan tries to catch his breath. 

He panicked and didn’t know where to start, but the good thing is the light pink moths disappeared. 

“Joohyun!” He now desperately shouts for her. 

“ _You stupid immature fuck! You really had to leave her all alone here?!”_ He tortures his own self in his mind. 

“God please help me.” He now begins to cry and rub his neck so hard in his nervousness. 

Seungwan was never the religious type, but he now desperately pleaded for a Divine Intervention. 

Suddenly a white butterfly appeared, and he decided to follow it. 

There were two roads, the white butterfly continued to fly to the right side, while on the left side light pink moths grouped themselves there as if blocking the road that lead to the cliff. 

He remembered the entity who told him she was looking for a payback on Seungwan. 

Seungwan wanted to follow the white butterfly road, but he suddenly smelled Joohyun’s strong unique flower scent by the light pink moth road and decides that Joohyun must be there, the moths were still biting and he decides to take off the blue sweater to use it for protecting himself. 

“Joohyun!” He started to shout for Joohyun’s name again. 

** OUTSIDE THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, CAVE **

Joohyun wakes up and realizes that she is in a dark cave, she didn’t get scared as she realizes that there were white butterflies all over, that somehow blocked the entrance of the cave and didn’t allow the harmful light pink moths get inside and harm Joohyun. 

She sat up and realizes her left hand had a big bite that now bled. 

_ “Moths did this?” _ Joohyun thought as she was shocked at the bite mark she had. 

“Joohyun!” She heard a familiar voice. 

“S-Seungwan?” She whispered. 

The butterflies suddenly disperse, and revealed that the light pink moths are now gone. 

** OUTSIDE THE INCHEON WHITE MANSION, CLIFFSIDE **

( ** AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED MUSIC: ** Nocturnal Animals – Table For Two)

_ *Try to put this on repeat until the last scene. _

“Joohyun!” Seungwan continued to shout. 

“Joohyun!” He repeated. 

He follows the scent and finally sees Joohyun crouching and crying by the cliff. 

“Joohyun!!!!!!!”

“Seungwan?” She stood up as she saw Seungwan. 

He rushes to her and embraces her so tight that she even gasps from the intensity. 

“AH!” Joohyun said in pain. 

“Are you okay?” He checks for any bites Joohyun might have had. 

“I’m okay.” She tells him, as he notices that Joohyun was lucky not to be bitten anywhere. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…you were right to be jealous I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Seungwan repeatedly apologizes to her. 

“Seungwan?” Joohyun gently calls for Seungwan. 

“Come on let’s go back to the…mansion, wrap yourself with the sweater for a while because the moths are biting people and-” 

As he stared back to the path he took, the light pink moths were gone. 

“Seungwan it’s time, I don’t like your sweater and watch.” 

“What? Come on, let’s go back, they said the moths were biting people we have to go back to the mansion.” 

“It’s time to throw the sweater and watch in the cliff.” 

“But you bought the watch….and you made this sweater, you even prick yourself from making it…” Seungwan stared at Joohyun who was smiling at him, as he holds her hand that was pricked by the needle. 

Seungwan noticed her finger had no band aid now and was fully healed. 

“By the way your finger healed?”

“Throw them now.” She tells him again. 

“I can throw the watch…but the sweater…I really love it Joohyu-“ 

“No! Throw it now! I won’t go back in the mansion if you don’t throw them away!” She commands. 

“Fine.” He found it weird but follows her. 

Seungwan takes off the watch too, and now throws them in the cliff. 

** THE INCHEON WHITE MANSION, GRAND DINING HALL **

A frantic Lisa enters the grand dining hall. 

“Guys! Have you seen Rose?” Lisa shouts. 

“She’s not back too?” Joy asks. 

** OUTSIDE THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, BACK TO THE CLIFFSIDE  **

“Come on we have to go back.” Seungwan holds her hand. 

But this Joohyun didn’t want to move from her spot. 

“Kiss me first.” 

“Joohyun, you’re becoming weird.” He laughed. 

“You don’t wanna kiss me?” She pouted. 

“No, it’s just-“ 

“It’s time, say you love me.” Joohyun stared. 

Seungwan didn’t know why Joohyun was becoming so odd. 

“You don’t love me anymore?” She frowned, and let go of Seungwan’s hand.

Seungwan holds Joohyun hand tightly and now stares at her. 

“I love you, I’ll always love you….and you’re the only one I’ll love, always.” Seungwan kisses Joohyun. 

Her kisses become aggressive, and Seungwan can only follow, as they shared deep kisses. 

“Seungwan?” He hears Joohyun’s voice, as he opens his eyes, and stop from the kissing.

“Seungwan?” Joohyun a few feet away from him, calls to Seungwan. 

He looks back to the person he just shared an intense kiss with. 

It was Rose. 

“S-Sunbaenim? I’m sorry.” Rose stared at Joohyun and looks away. 

“Why did you throw the watch…the sweater? Why are you kissing her?” Her eyes were crying, but her voice never breaks which was more heartbreaking to witness. 

“Why did you say you love her and she’s the only person you’ll love…always?” Joohyun asks. 

“Joohyun.” Seungwan didn’t know what just happened. 

He tries walking to where Joohyun is, but she begins to walk away from him. 

“Joohyun!” 

He runs for her, and chases Joohyun. 

“Joohyun!”

He catches up to her but she does not look back, he holds her hand, and lets him but she never holds Seungwan’s hand back. 

“Joohyun…your hand.” Seungwan asks as he noticed her bite mark.

But Joohyun continued to be silent as she walk. 

** THE INCHEON WHITE MANSION, GRAND HALLWAY ENTRANCE **

The doors made such a loud noise as it opened, that the people who were in the living room now, stared and some walked to the grand hallway entrance to check who entered it. 

“Unnie!” Yerim greeted Joohyun. 

She didn’t respond as she continued to walk to the grand red carpeted staircase, Seungwan was still following her.

“Joohyun please.” A frantic mess Seungwan pleads, as he holds her right hand. 

A hold that spoke many volumes, a hold that was struggling to make sure Joohyun won’t let go of Seungwan. 

A hold struggling to plead not to let go of the love they share. 

“Joohyun let’s get your hand treated.” Seungwan who was struggling to keep up with Joohyun, tries again. 

As she takes her 3rd step on the staircase, she stopped. 

Joohyun’s eyes were now so red, as she stared at Seungwan. 

“Seungwan stop touching me.” Her voice that didn’t break was more painful to hear for Seungwan. 

“Joohyun.” Seungwan voice panics, his eyes full of desperation as he stared back at her. 

“You said I was being immature…you said it was just petty jealousy…Seungwan.” She tries to release her hand from Seungwan who doesn’t budge. 

“Joohyun let me explain-“ 

“How?!” Joohyun’s firm commanding voice shocked Seungwan, she turns her gaze back to him.

Even the people who stared and witness, flinch as Joohyun’s voice echoed all over the mansion. 

“Just how can you explain to me why you threw the watch? Why you threw the sweater I made just for you!?”

“How…how can you explain the kiss Seungwan?” Joohyun’s face was even now flustered for a different reason. 

“J-Joohyun.” He bit his lip struggling not to cry, and maintained eye contact with Joohyun. 

“How can you tell me you didn’t mean to kiss her…?” Her tears flowed, Seungwan tried to wipe them for her but she moves her face away from his hand. 

“I heard it loud and clear…you said you love her.” Joohyun flash a painful smile. 

“Th-that’s not true.” He begged Joohyun. 

Seungwan embraces her, she lets him, but does not reciprocate the hug.

“You’re the only one I’ll love.…” Joohyun repeats his words by the cliffside. 

Joohyun flash a painful smile at him.

“…Always?” She asks, staring eye to eye with Seungwan. 

He realize that Joohyun’s eyes even spoke to him. 

Her eyes…that Seungwan described a while ago that felt like where blooming…now felt dead and wilted. 

Dead and wilted like the unbreakable trust she bestowed only to Seungwan…who he betrayed. 

Seungwan’s grip finally weakens, and lets go of Joohyun from the embrace. 

“J-Joohyun…I’m sorry.” He called her name as his last plea to her. 

“S-Stop please.” Joohyun’s tears kept flowing but she didn’t wipe them. 

“Stop.” She said it again. 

“Stop…saying my name.” Joohyun now gritted her teeth as her tears now flowed endlessly on her face that now even fell and stained the carpeted floor. 

Joohyun’s eyes didn’t show hate, anger nor disappointment with him. 

Joohyun only painfully lovingly stared at Seungwan, that it broke Seungwan more to see Joohyun like that.

He bit his lip so hard to punish himself, but he can only stare back at Joohyun as she turn her back again and continued to the staircase. 

Seungwan just stood in shock to where Joohyun left him. 

“J-Joohyunn.” His voice breaks as he whispered for her name.

Seungwan tries walking back and forth as if he was thinking what he can do, but his mind was all over the place and can only replay with what Joohyun looked like as she stared at him, before walking back up to their room. 

He begins to rub his neck so aggressively that it felt like the skin on his neck will separate anytime. 

All of the nine people who stared in shock at what just happen, put the pieces together.

Some sided with Joohyun, especially her two siblings who loves her so much. 

“I knew it, hyung deep inside liked that harlot Rose!” Johnny whispered to Yerim, who pinch him as he uttered the words. 

“Shut up oppa, come on let’s see Joohyun unnie!” Yerim grabs her brother to check on her sister in her worry as they made their way up to the living room. 

Some decided to go back to the grand living room, like the Kim Cousins and Lisa. 

“Hey, are we not gonna look for Rose?” Lisa asks the cousins. 

The cousins looked at each other as they remembered the terrifying moths. 

“Lisa, the security staff is already looking for her…besides…the moths might still be there.” Jennie tells Lisa. 

“Y-Yeah.” A scared Jisoo agreed. 

Some did not want to think whose side was true right now, such as Solar and Byul. 

“Seungwan…stop rubbing your neck.” Byul approaches and tries to have Seungwan lower his hand away from his own neck. 

“J-Joohyun…Joohyun.” He was still whispering Joohyun’s name to himself. 

As Byul stared at Seungwan she saw his face and shirt wet from the tears that was falling uncontrollably on his face. 

He didn’t know why he began seeing Rose as Joohyun. 

He didn’t know why he threw the watch…and the sweater she made with all her heart. 

He didn’t know why he would share an intimate kiss with someone that was not Joohyun. 

He didn’t know why he said an I LOVE YOU that he intended only for Joohyun. 

“What happened?” Solar now tries to ask Seungwan. 

“N-noona…I…I don’t know.” He answers in such a calm voice, which troubled Byul more. 

“Seungwan come on… rest for a while.” Byul tries to lead Seungwan to the dining hall. 

“N..no…I don’t…I can’t ...I don’t deserve to rest.” He answered again without breaking, and now rubs his neck again aggressively. 

“Seungwan stop.” Solar now holds on his hand tightly to prevent him from rubbing. 

Solar saw Seungwan’s eyes as if it began to lose all the sanity, she also noticed his neck, and the skin has separated on the back of his neck, and was now bleeding. 

“He’s shaking and bleeding Byul.” A worried Solar tells Byul, as she suddenly felt Seungwan shivering uncontrollably. 

“Seungwan, come on let’s nurse your neck first.” Byul tries to call for him again. 

Seungwan suddenly remembered the promise he made with Joohyun. 

_ “We’ll protect each other, how about that?”  _ Her trusting smile as she said it to him, made Seungwan remember. 

Seungwan broke his promise of protecting her…

He failed to protect Joohyun…

He failed and she did got hurt….

_ “Her hand, her eyes, her trust, her heart.” _ He thought as he listed all the things he failed to protect for Joohyun. 

All because of him…

Joohyun got hurt. 

The engaged coupled notice Seungwan began to gasp for air as he begins to weep painfully. 

He finally dropped to his knees on the marble floor. 

“Haaaa!!!!!!!!!” Seungwan cried with so much pain that it began to scare Byul and Solar. 

They’ve seen Seungwan become a mess in desperation before…but this was way _different_. 

It was liked Seungwan lost all his bearings and sanity. 

“Seungwan?” Byul gently rubs Seungwan’s forehead, and wipes his never ending tears. 

“I…hurt her.” Seungwan achingly spoke. 

“I…I broke her everything noona.” 

“I broke her.” His tears gushed again. 

He kneeled and covered himself out of shame.

“I broke her...” He cried like a man who lost all hope. 

His troubled weeping echoed loudly all over the whole mansion that it kinda brought chills all over who heard it. 

“I’m gonna ask for the first aid and some water for him.” Solar stood up and runs to the dining hall. 

Byul laid on the floor with Seungwan too, she let Seungwan put his head on her chest as she continued to rub his head in order to comfort him. 

Only two people remained in the grand entrance…two people who seemed to still can’t believe what just happened. 

“Did Seungwan really did that?” Seulgi asks Joy. 

Joy knew Seungwan can never do it…she knew how much this person loves Joohyun…that something was not adding up.

She clenches her hand as if she knew exactly who or what made this events happen in the White Incheon Mansion. 

“Sooyoung?” Seulgi in her worry touches Joy’s clenched fist. 

“You go ahead, I just have to take care of something.” Joy walks out of the mansion again. 

“H-hey! Where are you going!” A concern Seulgi follows Joy. 

“I broke her…I broke her…I broke her…” Seungwan’s breaking voice endlessly repeat on the marbled floor, as he and Byul were still laying on it. 

Byul knew her embrace was not helping Seungwan at all…but she still held him, she still rub her hands on Seungwan’s back that was shivering, she still let him cry on her chest as she felt his tears soaked the shirt she was wearing…because this might not be enough…but for now this will do. 


	26. Blood Lust (The Halloween Special)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS TO KNOW:
> 
> This is a non-canon (not related to the main story) special guys because I made you all hurt, cry and gave a mindfuck, in the last chapter 25.
> 
> Most of the characters are around 20-21 years old in this, Alternate Universe.  
> Seungwan is still a man here.

** CHAPTER 26: **

_ ** Blood Lust   
(The Halloween Special) ** _

** KIM’S MANSION, SEUNGWAN’S BEDROOM **

_ “My name is Seungwan and I’m a vampire.  
We’re kinda like the ones humans watch in t.v. series or movies, but with just a few differences.  
For example, we drink blood to live, but we still need food to eat, sleeping regularly is also needed if you don’t want to be tired.  
Although…I’ve been having a hard time getting that. “ _

Seungwan who has been awake for hours now was staring at his ceiling with dark circled eyes, he sees the sun rising from his window, his 5:45 am phone alarm rings and he grabs his phone from the night desk to turn it off.

Seungwan stood from his bed and opens his window’s curtains and lets the sunray hit his body and face. 

He stares at the cat outside of his window, that plays by the mansion’s garden and zooms in on what it caught…a mouse. 

_ “Also real vampires don’t die from sunlight.  
Things that humans got right tho is that most vampires have better sight, hearing, smell, speed and eternal youth.  
We don’t age past 25 years old, and I have only 5 years now then I’ll be stuck with whatever face I got.  
Although vampires are still a secret in the world, we do live among humans…in fact I’m now a freshman in college in Seoul University.  
Which is luckily known to protect and hide the vampires within human students, because the owner of the university is a vampire and belongs to one of the most powerful and richest Houses in Archaia.”  _

Seungwan starts meditating in the centre of his bright bedroom. 

_ “What’s Archaia you say? It’s the official name of the Vampire Society I belong to. Kinda lame right? But that’s the name and we can’t do anything about it. Also vampires have different abilities per houses other than the heightened senses and eternal youth.  
For example, The House of Kim, which I also belong to…”  _

Seungwan exhales as he now moves his hands and legs to his Tai Chi poses. 

_ “…Are known for their red eyes in their true form and incredible strength that no house can rival their fighting abilities…in fact the House of Kim has been known to house the best warriors and fighters in the Vampire Society since the creation of Archaia. 20 out of the 100, Queens, who ruled Archaia came from this House, half of the generals and soldiers who served in the Royal Army of Archaia during the Great War, were from the House of Kim…” _

Seungwan takes a deep exhale again. 

_ “However that was a long time ago, and the house that was on top before has become nothing but a background Clan to the other Houses who are now above us, because just like the human world, our society now prioritizes beings with smarter brains as rulers, and my goal oriented father, Kim Soo Hyun, who is also the leader of the House of Kim, wants our family to rise high among the families again like before.” _

Seungwan removes his shirt full of sweat, and reveals his ripped body, he looks at the scar he has that is shaped like a cross by his mirror. 

_ “So my kind, lovely and talented, fraternal twin sister, Seulgi, was appointed as the next heir to the House of Kim and candidate to become the 101st Queen in Archaia for preparation when the current Queen, BoA Kwon, decides to stepped down in the future. Those candidates who are approved by the Queen, herself, are sent in Academie of Excellence, a school in France, known to teach and polish future leaders of Archaia, ranging from teaching the mind to absorb all the knowledge of the world to teaching the body the best way to survive and fight, for 3 years. Which by the way, Seulgi will finish this month, that’s why my father and mother have decided to take a trip in France, in order to be there for her graduation.”  _

Seungwan takes a breather and smiles on the mirror. 

_ “So how do I place in this society? Well I kinda just want to really live a normal life…whatever normal is for a vampire who wants to live peacefully with both humans and vampires.”  _

Seungwan looks at his phone. 

7:25 am. 

His class start by 8:30 am. 

“Shit gotta take a bath now!” Seungwan rushes to his bathroom. 

** KIM’S MANSION, HALLWAY  **

As Seungwan exits his bedroom he sees the Chief of Staff of the Kims, Hyoyeon, waiting for him with a black tumbler.

“Holy Motherfather! Noona! Don’t stand by my door dressed in all black at the start of the day please!” He shouted as he got shocked of her presence. 

“Young Master, I told you to call me Ma’am…it’s not proper.” Hyoyeon sways her index finger to him like an etiquette teacher. 

“Aw, I hate the formality, besides my parents are not here, you can call me Seungwan!” He innocently smiled at the older woman. 

She smiled…like it’s been long someone treated her like she’s part of the family. 

“Young master-“ 

“Ah!” Seungwan reacts. 

“Seriously S-Seungwan, I highly advice you to let our chauffeur drive you to school, you never know who’s lurking, like vampire hunters.” 

“Noona, I’m fine…I like taking the subway, besides who would want to hunt this lame weak vampire.” Seungwan laughed. 

“Yah! You’re not lame, besides Madame Yeji, might get angry if she heard you took the train to school again.” She frowned. 

“I’ll talk to her…besides she’s kinda busy right now isn’t she? She’s busy taking care of Father and Seulgi in France, since she’s graduating next week.” He flash a fake smile. 

Hyoyeon felt that there was a slight pain in Seungwan’s laugh, he was always left out for this kind of events. 

The _black sheep_ of the Kim Family ever since he was involve in the incident 3 years ago. 

“Your eyes…you haven’t slept again, did you?” Hyoyeon shakes her head at Seungwan. 

Seungwan just rubs his neck as the older woman stared at his eye bags. 

“Say noona, is that my d-drink!” He changes the topic. 

“Yes.” She handed him the tumbler that had a built in straw. 

“Thanks noona.” He smiled and took a sip. 

“Seungwan...you know there are legal places you can get human blood without biting anyone right?” Hyoyeon asks him. 

Seungwan stopped sipping. 

“It’s…it’s okay noona, I’m fine with this.” He smiled. 

** INSIDE A SUBWAY TRAIN **

Seungwan was alone in the subway train, as he sat on the empty bench, listening to his music on his airpods, he then took a wrinkled black notebook out from his shoulder bag. He opened and flips the pages that only contained lines that symbolizes the days of something Seungwan kept recording. 

He was already in the 499th page out of the 500 pages the wrinkled black notebook. 

He scribbled and added another line to the row of the lines he scribbled before. 

“1,095th day of not drinking human blood? Huh?” He thought. 

“ _You know that’s never gonna bring her back_.” His inner demon whispered to him. 

He bit his lip and clenched his fist in order to stop himself from entertaining the thought. 

“ _Seungwan I love you.”_ He remembered the familiar voice of the only girl he loved. 

“Chaeyoung I miss you….I’m sorry.” His covered his face as he attempted to stop himself from crying.

The train stopped, and Seungwan suddenly felt the room getting heavier.

The lights inside started to flicker, the windows become envelope in purple and blue lights. 

Seungwan’s heart was beating uncontrollably…his scar was suddenly burning him, he knew the demon inside him, wanted to come out. 

Seungwan was trying to catch his breath, he stares at the entity entering and possible reason why he was getting riled up. 

It’s a woman…a beautiful, pale, long haired, woman, who for some reason smelled like strawberry marshmallows. 

Dressed in a simple red dress. 

She smiled and stared at Seungwan, with her violet shiny eyes. 

“I love your deep dark blue eyes.” She grinned at Seungwan. 

In the blink of an eye she suddenly disappeared. 

The dark subway train went back to its original form. 

Seungwan’s heated chest cooled down, he then rush to stare at the glass window to check for his eyes….it’s was back to his brown “normal” eyes. 

Men and women in business suits entered and flooded the train. 

Seungwan exhaled and now felt relieve with himself as he calmed down. 

“What the fuck?” He whispered. 

** SEOUL UNIVERSITY, ENTRANCE  **

Seungwan sighed as he arrived at the entrance, his day was just starting but he was already tired. 

A black Chevrolet arrived, a fashionable man with sunglasses, exits the car. 

He waves goodbye at his chauffeur as the car drives away. 

“Hey Seungwan dude~” It was Suga.

Suga is a vampire too, and best friend of Seungwan. 

They’ve been close since they were kids. 

Suga’s family, The House of Min, are known to be the richest vampire families in Archaia, and the ones who own this university. In fact Seoul University is known as one of the only colleges, to let young vampires go incognito and protect them, if they want to attend a normal school without getting known to the public. 

“Yah, where have you been again?” Seungwan frowned like a concerned father. 

Suga has not been attending school for a days now, and had just return. 

“Hey cut me some slack, I was in Ibiza you know.” 

“And?” Seungwan raises his eyebrow at him. 

“I was having a life Seungwan…unlike you.” Suga removes his sunglasses. 

“By the way did you make friends…or a girlfriend now?” He asks the taller man. 

“No, I just want to study and graduate without any problems Suga.” Seungwan sighed. 

“Tsk Seungwan that’s boring! Even humans have life beyond studying!” The party boy whined. 

“I would like to keep it that way.” Seungwan reiterates. 

** SEOUL UNIVERSITY, B.M. BUILDING **

The best friends were walking when they see people crowding the entrance to the Business and Marketing Building. 

“What happened?” Seungwan wondered. 

He suddenly sees Nayeon and Jihyo, his human classmates. 

“Hey Suga you’re back?” Nayeon laughs. 

Seungwan along with Jihyo and Nayeon are all Business and Marketing major while Suga supposed to be an Engineering major? 

Even Seungwan was not even sure now, because Suga, since the class started would only sit in his classes and sleep. That even most of his classmates vampire or human, know Suga not because he is the son of the owner of the university… but rather…because of the former. 

“Yeah hehehe. What’s with the crowd?” Suga asks. 

“Um, there are three beautiful women enrolling right now.” Jihyo answered. 

“W-Where!?” Suga pushes the women and men crowding the area. 

The women exit the dean’s office of the Business and Marketing. 

“Woah are those women even real!” Amber a 2nd year shouts. 

“Those must be goddesses!” Nayeon adds. 

Seungwan notices the woman in the middle. 

His supernatural ability made him see her better, and realizes she looked like the same woman in the train…just without the glowing violet eyes. 

“ _She’s not a vampire?”_ He thinks to himself. 

Because vampires don’t need to enroll in person, rather if they wanted to study in the school they must inform the House of Min itself, in order to make sure their identities are protected. 

She suddenly turns her head to Seungwan and that it felt like she can see him too in the sea of people. 

She smiled and flipped her hair to reveal her fair skinned, smooth neck. 

“Woah the smallest and prettiest of the three, in the middle, smiled at me!” Suga shouted. 

“No it was me!” One of the men argued. 

“Why did I feel she was st-staring at me!” Ryujin (Also a Vampire), one of Seungwan’s classmate, whispered to one of her friends. 

Seungwan felt his hunger increasing for the forbidden blood again. 

He swallowed in attempt to control himself. 

Suddenly a woman shouts as she ran to Seungwan. 

It is Sejeong, a girl (also vampire) who has been chasing Seungwan with her one sided love since they were kids. 

“Seungwan!” She runs to him.

“Gotta go!” Seungwan tells the two girls and Suga. 

“Oh –h-hey Sejeong, what’s up?” Nayeon asks her. 

“Where’s Seungwan? I just saw him a while ago here.” She pouted. 

“Hey, can’t you beat it, Seungwan doesn’t like you Sejeong.” Suga blurts out to Sejeong.

“Yah, who told you to speak? No one cares about your opinion Suga.” Sejeong glares at him. 

“Come on, will be late for class.” Jihyo changes the topic and drags the women in the hallway. 

** SEOUL UNIVERSITY, B.M. BUILDING, GENPSYCH CLASS **

“Geez this is boring.” Suga yawned as he was checking his phone. 

“Aren’t you an Engineering major in Electric or Mechanic something? Your building is in the different side of the university.” An annoyed Seungwan sighed at Suga. 

“Why? I own the school I’m gonna pass anyways, besides don’t you wanna go to Taemin’s Halloween, no costume needed, party tonight?” He shows his phone to Seungwan. 

“ _Your_ parents own the University, also it’s a school day.” Seungwan now glared at his bad influence best friend. 

“You know I admire you taking this thing seriously… but Taemin says he misses the old bad boy Seungwan…and he’ll introduces you to a lot of girls there!” Suga shouted. 

“Shut up-“ Seungwan didn’t finish when Nayeon interrupts them. 

“Woah, Seungwan was never the brainy serious uncool freak he is now?” Nayeon from the other row shouted. 

“Nah! He’s always smart but he was the G.OA.T. before! He was wild back then-“

“OW!” Suga pouted. 

His foot was stepped on by Seungwan. 

“Want me to share your secrets too?” He grinned. 

“Okay…I gotta leave...class in Architecture.” 

“Engineering.” Seungwan corrected Suga. 

“Bye~” Suga waves before he exited. 

“Oppa let me sit with youuuu.” Sejeong stands up to her seat, and now grabs her things to climb the mini staircase to sit where Seugnwan was. 

Seungwan places his bag on the vacant chair in his corner. 

“NO, also stop calling me oppa, where the same age.” Seungwan glared at her. 

“Yah Sejeong sit back down, tell me how you solved number 4 again.” Jihyo grabs the girl to teach her again. 

Suddenly the loud class became silent at the arrival of the same three women who just enrolled in the school. 

The two taller women let the smallest lead as they find vacant chairs they’ll sit on. 

“Sooyoung, Yeri you go ahead.” As she pointed at the two seats unoccupied. 

They sat, and now she was looking for her own chair. 

“Miss! Sit next to me!” One of the men offered the chair next to him.

“No, you sit here! It’s near the screen where the professor will flash his slides later!” Ryujin shouted. 

The men and women started to have their fight over her. 

She ignored them and started to climb the stairs to where Seungwan was sitting by the corner of the big room. 

“That woman’s really gorgeous.” An in awe Nayeon whispered to Sejeong. 

She stared at the vacant chair that had Seungwan’s bag next to him, he pretended to write something on his notebook. 

“Um miss, that guy kinda does not let anyone sit next to him, if you want you can just sit next to us-“ Nayeon was ignored by the beautiful woman, and spoke with Seungwan. 

“Excuse me is someone gonna sit on that chair?” She smiled at Seungwan. 

The woman look so commanding, that if Seungwan didn’t let her sit she’ll still have her way whether he liked it or not. 

“Um…n-no.” He took his bag away. 

The woman sat next to Seungwan, she then flips her hair again to reveal her neck to him.

Seungwan felt like she was teasing him with her lovely fair skinned neck. 

She smelled like the strawberry marshmallows Seungwan smelled from the similar mysterious woman from the train a while ago. 

“Bae Irene.” She offered her hand to him. 

“Kim S-Seungwan.” He shakes her hand. 

_ “Cold.” _ He thought as he touch her hand. 

“Woah Sejeong you should have flipped your hair too, in order for Seungwan to let you sit next to him.” Nayeon joked to Sejeong who was pouting as she stared at them. 

The class now became more silent as their professor enters the room. 

“Alright freshmen! Let’s proceed in the 2nd topic for this semester, please open your General Psychology book in page 23.” The professor announces to his class. 

As the students opened their books, Seungwan suddenly got a rise from the environment. 

“ _Blood_.” He thought. 

He scanned and searched for the culprit…it was none other than his pretty classmate, Irene. Her finger was bleeding, a paper cut from the book she tried to flip. 

“Oh.” Irene bit her lip, and notices Seungwan staring at her. 

“Wanna suck it?” She whispered and smiled. 

Seungwan suddenly thought of grabbing and biting the daring woman. 

” _BITE HER!”_

_ “Seungwan control yourself.” _ He close his eyes and thought. 

Seungwan fought his urges, and takes out his handkerchief to stop her bleeding finger. 

“Be careful.” He stared at her menacingly as if telling her not to dare him. 

“I trust you.” Irene says, that caught him surprise. 

“You don’t know me enough to say something odd.” He tells her. 

“Is it odd to trust someone who nurses someone else’s wound with their own handkerchief?” Irene argues. 

“Sometimes Seungwan…it’s the little things that make people give their trust whole heartedly.” She added with a smile which made him stare at her. 

Seungwan still was staring, as he and Irene shared gazes. 

The woman is making him question himself…making him feel like he wants to take down the walls he created to distance himself from everyone. 

“Mr. Kim Seungwan!” His professor shouted. 

He realizes that all the people are staring at them. 

“Y-yes sir!” Seungwan takes his hand away from Irene, who he was still holding, and stands in panic. 

The students began their muffled laughter. 

“Give me an answer Mr. Kim.” 

“Hm?” Seungwan rubs his neck with his hand. 

“I thought people like you Mr. Seungwan only has eyes for studying…but I guess the right girl would make you speechless too.” His professor joked. 

The crowd started to ship and cheer for him with Irene, who look unbothered. 

“I’m sorry sir.” Seungwan bowed. 

“Take a sit.” The professor tells Seungwan. 

** SEOUL UNIVERSITY, B.M. BUILDING, STILL IN GENPSYCH CLASS **

The class was over and it was lunch time. 

Irene still didn’t stand from her sit, as if she was waiting for Seungwan to finish packing his things. 

Her two friends walks over to her. 

“Joo-Irene, aren’t we gonna have lunch now?” The taller woman tells her. 

“You go ahead, Sooyoung and Yerim.” She commanded the women and they left. 

Irene went back to stare at Seungwan who was still packing his things, Sejeong, suddenly walked to their desk. 

“S-Seungwan…wanna have lunch?” Sejeong asks him. 

“I can’t Sejeong I’ll go to the library to study.” Seungwan answered. 

“Let me accompany you.” She was acting cute at Seungwan. 

“Yah, what’s with you? Besides I don’t want anyone to accompany me, that’s my alone time.” Seungwan tells her. 

Sejeong suddenly takes his book from him. 

“Hey give that back.” An annoyed Seungwan tells her. 

“No!” She was acting childish again.

“Yah!” Seungwan now stood and tried to retrieve his book. 

“Not until you have lunch with me!” Sejeong pouted. 

“Hey he told you to stop, why do you think it’s cute to act childish and clingy?” Irene suddenly glared at Sejeong. 

“Wh-what?” Sejeong stops with the horseplay and now was glaring back at Irene. 

“Childish, clingy and an idiot deaf too no?” Irene scoffed. 

“W-whatever.” Sejeong drops the book on the desk and walks out. 

“Sejeong!” A concerned Seungwan shouts for her, but she ignores him and exits the room. 

“Hey don’t you think you were a bit rude to her?” Seungwan tells her. 

“Rude? How? I was just defending you.” She raised her eyebrow, as she crosses her hands while still sitting. 

“While I appreciate your concern for me Ms. Bae, I don’t think your reaction was appropriate, Sejeong might push your buttons…but she’s still a person you know.” Seungwan replied and now leaves Irene alone in the classroom. 

** SEOUL UNIVERSITY, B.M. BUILDING, ROOFTOP **

Seungwan was laying on the rooftop’s bench, while eating his cinnamon bun for lunch, he was also studying for the next class, which was Business Ethics, when he suddenly heard someone talking. 

He searched for it, and finally looked down to find Sejeong and Irene talking behind the building from below, Seungwan went back to his book and laid on the bench again, as he read. 

But he can’t control himself and eavesdropped on the conversation through his heightened hearing. 

“I’m sorry…my reaction was too much…I have no excuses to give you.” Irene tells Sejeong. 

“Yeah okay, is that all you wanted to say? Why drag me here?” Sejeong laughed. 

“Just that I want to apologize and I will reflect on my wrong actions.” Irene answered. 

“Kay fine, bye~” Sejeong finally walks away. 

Seungwan can’t help but smile, he doesn’t know the woman personally but for her to realize and take criticism that she apologized as soon as someone pointed out her mistake…

_ “She might be not that bad.” _ He thought as he ate his cinnamon bun. 

** KIM’S MANSION, SEUNGWAN’S BEDROOM **

It was already evening, but Seungwan has not left his bed. 

_ “I trust you.”  _

_ “Is it odd to trust someone who nurses someone else’s wound with their own handkerchief?”  _

_ “Sometimes Seungwan…it’s the little things that make people give their trust whole heartedly.”  _

Irene was making him feel, good things that he didn’t want to have, the high solid walls on his mind was weakening. 

“Just who is she.” He sighed. 

He suddenly gets a call from his phone. 

“Hey Seulgi congrats.” He greeted the caller as he answered. 

“Seungwannn!!!!” Seulgi shouted over the phone. 

“Hey how are you?” 

“You bastard why didn’t you come here! I was waiting for you.” She whined. 

“I’m sorry school just started for me right?” He laughed. 

“Yah! You still owe me, once I get back you and I need to bond!” Seulgi tells him. 

“Okay…how are you?” He asks. 

“I-It’s fine…dad, mom and I are currently in this fancy lame party…I’m outside…taking a breather.” She laughed. 

“Also I’m getting married.” Seulgi added. 

“Oh that’s good….party and all…wha-what! Married?!” Seungwan suddenly sat on his bed. 

“Yeah, dad said…this party was for me to meet my fiance…but she was not around…she was sick I think…so we have to meet in Korea next week.” 

“Woah, a woman huh?” He was shocked. 

Marriages for vampires had always been fluid, man to woman, man to man, and woman to woman. Seungwan was just shocked that their dictator father took to consideration what Seulgi preferred to have as her partner…because only a man and woman can have children even in Archaia…and Seulgi being heir to the House of Kim and also candidate to be the next Queen of Archaia…he assumed she was going to be force into a marriage with a man in order to produce an heir. 

“Yeah, it’s the only way I would accept the arrange marriage.” She laughed. 

“Still…being force to marry…” Seungwan pouted. 

His sister sensed his worry and changes the topic. 

“Seungwan…I miss home…I miss our lame boring nights where we just stay at home and play video games…I miss my dance classes.” She sighed. 

Seungwan just realized how hard the 3 years for Seulgi was, the baby twin of Seungwan was tired. 

“Kim Seulgi, I bought you a Nintendo Switch as a congratulations present.” Seungwan tells her. 

“R-Really?” 

“Yeah…remember when we played Animal Crossing? The first one?” 

“Seungwan don’t tell me you got me the new Animal Crossing?” Seulgi was crying. 

“Yahhh! Are you crying over a game?” Seungwan laughed. 

“Yeah, I am so what!” She continued to cry. 

“I miss you sis.” He laughed. 

“Me too…I miss you so much bro.” She finally laughs as she cringed at their name calling. 

“Seulgi?” Seungwan heard his father on the phone. 

“Yeah dad! I’ll go back now!” Seulgi tells their father. 

“Seugnwan I gotta go. See you next week okay?” 

“Okay.” He laughed. 

Seungwan went back on laying in his bed. 

A sudden knock on the door interrupts him.

“Who’s there?” He asks. 

“It’s us.” 

Taemin and Suga enter his room. 

“Yah! Who told you to enter my room!?” Seungwan shouts at them. 

Suga rummages Seungwan’s closet. 

Taemin from House of Lee, uses his telekinesis to force Seungwan to stand. 

“T-The fuck you doing with me?” Seungwan struggled to move on his own. 

“Suga undressed him, and change his clothes.” Taemin tells Suga. 

“Yah, you want to traumatize my brain?” Suga whined. 

“Hey! This is harassment!” Seungwan shouted. 

“Fine let me do it.” Taemin begins to use his power to undress Seungwan, and leaves him only with his boxers. 

“You fucker, you’re using your family’s dignified powers to do this!?” Seungwan shouted again. 

“Stop shouting, you made us do it!” Suga now covers his eyes as he dresses Seungwan. 

“Oh boys take care of our Young Master okay?” Hyoyeon walks by to his bedroom. 

“N-Noona why did you let this two get their way!” He sobbed. 

“Young Master try to have some fun too.” Hyoyeon winks at him and leaves. 

“Seungwan there’ll be a lot of women there…humans…vampires…so you know you get to choose.” Taemin shouts. 

“Yah! Stop talking about women like that!” Seungwan is now getting annoyed. 

“Okay, booze, people to hang out with…anything to make you less depress and edgy wannabe.” Suga finishes to dress him. 

Taemin lets go and collapses on the wall to lean, while Seungwan falls on the bed on top of Suga. 

“Yah, I like men…but you…it’s too weird.” Suga tells him. 

“As if!” Seungwan stood up. 

“Come on, don’t try to turn this party down, you just made me dizzy from spending my power on getting you dress!” Taemin shouted. 

**TAEMIN’S HOUSE PARTY**

Seungwan didn’t like the party, the noise and drunk vampires and humans grinding at each other as they dance to the music that sounded like sex. 

But he promised he’ll stay even for an hour to Taemin and Suga who now disappeared with their respective dance partners. 

Seungwan decides to drink the orange juice punch. 

He sees a familiar beautiful face, Irene, with her two pretty friends. 

Seungwan felt his chest scar burn again just by staring at her, that he decided to walk out of the room. 

** TAEMIN’S HOUSE PARTY, BILLIARD ROOM **

Seungwan was playing billiards on his own when Sejeong and her friend entered. 

“Oppa!” Sejeong grabs his hand. 

“Hey, stop that I’m playing.” An annoyed Seungwan tells her. 

“Fine.” Sejeong pouted. 

“Hey, Sejeong I saw that cold bitch who was rude to you.” Sejeong’s friend tells her. 

“Where?” She raises her eyebrow. 

“She was with her friends here too, can you believe it?” Her friend continues. 

“Tsk, I bet she’s here because she wants to get in to famous cliques, like ours.” Sejeong quips.

“I heard that in high school that Irene was also a bitch, and likes to bully people.” Her friend adds. 

“Do you know that she even gave me a bitchy stare like she thinks she’s the main shit here?” Sejeong laughs. 

“Yah Sejeong stop it.” Seungwan tells her as he stopped playing and now annoyed by the women's gossip.

“What? I’m right tho, you were there oppa! She was rude and a bitch right?” The girl who’s infatuated by him, argues. 

“She apologized already, stop it.” He tells her again. 

Sejeong was surprised to hear from Seungwan, that he knew about Irene’s apology. 

“She might have apologize to me, but what about those other allegations about her?” 

“Then let those people tell their story, not you. It’s not your right to use other rumors about Irene in order to make yourself better.” Seungwan now glared at her. 

“You taking her side?!” Sejeong tries to turn the table on Seungwan. 

He now steps away from the poisonous women. 

“She was right tho, you are childish.” He scoffs and walks away. 

“S-Seungwan!” Sejeong tries to call for him but he already exited the room. 

** TAEMIN’S HOUSE PARTY, HALLWAY **

As he exited he sees Irene walking fast away from the door. 

She must have heard everything. 

Seungwan rans to her. 

“Irene.” He holds her hand. 

“I got lost, t-this house, I don’t know which part the bathroom is! Damn, hahaha.” She faked a smile. 

Her eyes seemed liked she wanted to cry. 

** TAEMIN’S HOUSE PARTY, GARDEN  **

Irene was staring at the fireflies dancing on the green grass of the huge garden of the Mansion. 

Seungwan returns with drinks and some nachos and fries on a plate he bit with his mouth. 

Irene takes the drink and plate. 

“That Orange Juice has a bit of alcohol…but it’s not that strong, I’m sorry that’s the only drink that didn’t have much alcohol in it.” He tells her. 

“Thanks.” She laughed. 

Seungwan takes a fry and attempts to feed her. 

“What this?” She laughed. 

“Fries usually make me feel better…I hope it works for you too.” He was still holding the fry. 

Irene takes a bite. 

“Yeah, I feel a bit better.” Irene laughed again. 

Seungwan flash a lovely smile at her. 

“They told me I give this icy stare, some get scared…some find it appealing…but truth is I don’t even know I am giving that impression…I’m just staring at them…this damn eyes.” She pouted and sighed. 

“But I do tend to be a perfectionist and say what’s on my mind that sometimes people tell me I go overboard…also sometimes I get angry and get into arguments too.” She sighed again.

“I get upset when I don’t eat on time, like so upset I shout at my friends, upset.” Seungwan suddenly blurts out as he takes a fry from the plate. 

“Also, it takes a long while for me to reply to messages. That I’m the most unreliable friend to reach out too because if you’re in an emergency like you need new pants because you shitted in it, or being murdered by a serial killer and you texted me… you fucked up…because I’ll reply only the next day.” 

Irene suddenly burst into laughter that she threw her drink and now wipes her mouth. 

“Ah! I get angry and have arguments too.” Seungwan added. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Irene wondered.

“No one’s perfect, even the most beautiful and kindest person in the world can be a jerk and ugly at times…but if you admit it, apologize and fix on those things, you’re better than perfect.” Seungwan claps his hand to remove the salt from his fingers. 

Irene scoffed. 

“Why are you laughing?” Seungwan pouted. 

“I’m not dumb Seungwan…you’re just saying that because of my face, but if you heard this things about me, and I happened to be not ME, will you defend that Irene too?” Irene replied with a sarcastic laugh. 

“Aren’t you the one who’s being dumb now?” 

“Dumb?” The girl wondered. 

“You think I’m just defending you because of your face, which I admit is a really pretty face by the way…but how can you just come up with that conclusion? When you haven’t gotten to know me, like how I haven’t gotten to know you too.” Seungwan argued. 

Irene knew he made a good point and now looks down in shame. 

“What I’m saying is....I heard you apologize to Sejeong-“ 

“How did you-“ 

“I don’t know you….but how I see you and interact with this Irene…will be my basis, so I hope you’ll do the same for me.” Seungwan smiled. 

Irene knew only real cold hearted people wouldn’t melt from Seungwan’s words and smile. 

“Oh my! That’s my favorite song!” A giddy Seungwan gets excited. 

“Miss can I have this dance?” He tells Irene and offers his hand. 

“W-What?” She now laughs. 

“Come on, my hand’s dyingggg.” Seungwan acts as if his hand is really dying from waiting. 

** TAEMIN’S HOUSE PARTY, STILL AT THE GARDEN  **

( **AUTHOR’S SUGGESTED MUSIC:** Falling – Harry Styles Slowed and Reverb Ver.) 

The two strangers share a lovely slow dance, alone in the cold green garden with the fireflies still dancing around them. 

“The song’s lyrics are really great you know.” He tells her as he had his cheek on her head, their hands holding as he swayed it back and forth. 

“I don’t understand English much…tell me what’s the meaning of the lyrics?” Irene who buried her face on his chest, tells him. 

“Basically…the singer is telling the person he’s singing it too, that if he was not on his best side…will the person still accept him and love him?” Seungwan tells her. 

Irene stopped dancing, and now was staring at Seungwan eye to eye. 

“W-Well that’s I want understood…I mean Harry Styles could have mean something else of the song.” Seungwan rub his neck and laughs. 

“Your interpretation’s great Seungwan.” Irene smiled at Seungwan with so much love. 

“You think? Thanks…I guess.” He laughed. 

“Can I kiss you?” She tells Seungwan suddenly. 

“Okay.” Seungwan shows his cheek to her. 

“No silly, on the lips.” Irene smiled. 

Seungwan leans to her and lands a quick peck on the small woman. 

They stared at each other, both wanted more. 

Seungwan kisses her again and now their kisses become more intense. 

** TAEMIN’S HOUSE PARTY, SOME BEDROOM **

The two now occupy one of the many guest bedrooms Taemin’s family had. 

The two lean on the door, as they shared messy kisses. 

Irene who was the one leaning by the door, makes thumping sounds as the tall man’s force was pushing her again and again on the door. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Seungwan smiled. 

Irene laughs and grabs the collar of his blue fur jacket, and now continues with the kisses. 

He now uses his tongue to enter her mouth, he felt that he was overwhelming her. 

Irene seemed to be an amateur at it, but she was keeping up with him. 

Seungwan wanted to do more, and kisses her ear, he goes to her neck.

Neck. 

Bite her. 

Now. 

Suck her blood. 

“Seungwan…your eyes.” She tells him. 

He looked at the mirror that was hanging on the bedroom wall. 

Seungwan’s blue eyes appeared. 

He freaked out and now ran by the corner of the room to crouch and hide himself. 

“Irene go.” He tells her. 

Seungwan didn’t understand why his blue eyes appeared, the cross was supposed to control the curse he had, that it puzzled him why it didn’t burn at all …and now he panicked as he experiences flashbacks to the last time his blue eyes appeared…when he bit and killed a human woman from drinking her blood like an animal. 

“Chaeyoung….Chaeyoung.” He whispered. 

He heard the door locked. 

It was Irene, she was now staring at him. 

“G-Get out.” He tells her as he was still struggling to control his hunger. 

Irene didn’t listen instead she takes off her pink fur coat, and now revealed her sleeveless pink top. 

She was lovelier, sexier and more alluring up close. 

“GET OUT!” He shouted, as he felt he wanted to jump on her and bite her smooth neck. 

“No.” She said with so much firmness. 

She now took off the black collar and pink flower necklace she had and toss them by the near drawer. 

She went closer to him and now kneeled to the crouching Seungwan. 

She lifts her hair, to reveal her neck to him. 

“Go ahead bite.” Irene smiled. 

He can’t no longer control himself and jumps on her. 

His force made Irene collapsed on the carpeted floor, his quick reflexes made sure her head doesn’t hit on anything but his big hand. 

Seungwan was on top of her. 

His blue eyes was staring crazy at the mysterious woman who just told him to bite her. 

“Last chance to leave.” He tells her, as his fangs now appeared, and now his eyes turned bluer than before. 

Irene smiled again, and now uses her left index finger to touch his fangs, that finally came out. 

“Seungwan your blue eyes are so pretty.” She smiled and stared at him.

He wanted to question what was happening but Seungwan’s inner demon finally won, and went to her neck. 

Seungwan first rub her neck with his pointed nose and then started to lick on the right side of it. 

He then finally proceeds to bite her.

The blood that came out of her was just delicious. 

So delicious, that it made Seungwan roll his blue eyes in pleasure. 

He bit harder, the blood gushed. 

“So good….So fucking good.” Seungwan thought. 

He suddenly smelled her strawberry marshmallow scent…it felt like her blood tasted like that too. 

He was getting addicted that he felt he wanted to empty her out. 

He held her head with his two hands, and licked all the blood that was continuing to gush outside of her. 

“Bite her harder.” His inner demon told him. 

Seungwan bit Irene again, that he felt he was killing her. 

“Ah.” Irene moaned. 

Seungwan didn’t know if she was feeling some pleasure out of this, but he can’t stop, her blood was just so delicious unlike any other, that he rejoiced at making her blood flow from her neck and lick her again. 

He realized that if he bit her again she would really die that he suddenly pulled away from her, his force, as he tried to sit, was so hard that his back suddenly hit the night desk with a lamp near him.

The lamp fell and it became darker, the only lights they only had now are the lights outside the party that was entering from the window. 

“I-I’m sorry.” He cried.

“I’m sorry.” He cried again. 

Irene sat back up, he swore her eyes glowed in the color of violet, as she stared at him. 

“You okay now?” She held his face. 

“No….get out…please…I might bite you again and kill you.” He was shaking. 

“That’s never gonna happen.” She smiled. 

“How do you…just who are you?” He asks. 

“My name’s Irene…didn’t I tell you already?” She laughed. 

“Seungwan?” She calls for him. 

“Y-Yes?” 

“I’m gonna bite you now too okay?” Her violet eyes, and now fangs revealed in front of Seungwan. 

Seungwan now confirmed…she was not human…but the same person who he saw in the train…just what’s up with this woman? 

Irene proceeded to kiss his neck and bit him hard. 

She bit harder than Seungwan, that he felt her bite crunched his skin. 

Seungwan was loving it?

He didn’t know what was happening but he felt so high from her biting. 

He wrapped his hands on her, and shared an embrace at the woman who was taking a taste of his blood as it flowed from her biting. 

It was so good. 

He heard of this before, a cannibalist ritual old vampires do called, Blood Lust, which two existing vampires bite and feed on each other, it is prohibited in Archaia, and anyone who gets caught in the act will be sentence…to death. 

Nothing was mentioned why it was prohibited but mostly vampires would say that it gave such an incredible high for those who bit vampires themselves that it made them lose their control and let loose their inner demon…never to return sane again. 

Why is this woman risking it for him?

“Irene st-stop.” He taps the woman’s back. 

Irene stops and now was staring face to face with him. 

He with his beastly blue eyes and her with her beautiful violet ones. 

She wiped her own mouth that was covered in Seungwan’s blood. 

He goes to her neck again, and now licks the two holes he did on her. 

Seungwan finish sealing the bite marks. 

She stared at him and now uses her hand to wipe the blood from his mouth. 

Seungwan takes the hand she wiped with and now began licking to clean it. 

“Irene?” He calls her now. 

“Hm?” She was still smiling at him, her eyes that glowed looked like she was trying to say she loves Seungwan. 

“Instead of biting you….can I sleep with you?” He asks her. 

“Sleep…you mean…sleep right?” The innocent Irene tells him. 

“No…sex.” He tells the vampire he just did the Blood Lust with. 

“O-Okay.” She nodded nervously. 

He wondered how can she be so confident in letting him bite her…but get flustered at a proposition of sex. 

** TAEMIN’S HOUSE PARTY, STILL IN SOME BEDROOM **

Seungwan was already naked in the bed, while Irene takes off the last piece of clothing on her body, her bra. 

He was seeing her fully naked, even if it was dark, his blue eyes saw how sexy and glorious she was. 

She then crawls on the bed where Seungwan is. 

Seungwan then offers his hand to her, she takes it as she laid next to him. 

He holds her neck. 

“Are you sure your neck is okay now?” 

“Yeah.” She gently responded. 

“What this scar?” She asks him. 

“This? This was supposed to be a seal to hide my blue eyes.” 

“Why?” She asks. 

“Do you dig it?” He changes the topic. 

“Dig?” 

“They said women dig scars.” Seungwan said it with so much greasiness, that Irene cringed. 

“Really?” She laughed. 

Seungwan stared at her again, and now leans to kiss her. 

He goes on top of her, their naked bodies press together, the different heat they shared was just comforting for Seungwan. 

She suddenly felt a sensation below her, as they continued the kisses. 

Seungwan’s right hand was rubbing her clit. 

“Aaaah.” She moaned. 

Seungwan continued to deepen his tongue on the moaning Irene, while moving his finger to rub continuously on her. 

He added his left hand squeezing her left boob. 

Seungwan then goes to nibble on her right boob, while still rubbing her clit. 

Irene was moaning hard from the pleasure Seungwan surprised the beautiful vampire, he just met tonight. 

He then goes back to staring at her, he rubs her right thigh, as he fixes himself on her. 

He goes back to kissing Irene. 

“You’re eyes are so unique and pretty.” He tells her. 

“You too.” She smiled. 

Irene suddenly felt Seungwan slipping his hand on her right thigh, that went lower and Seungwan finally inserted his two fingers inside her. 

“AH!” Her shock reply. 

“Your kinda tight aren’t you?” He smiled. 

He began rubbing the inner walls in a circular motion of her vagina with the two fingers he inserted, she gasp and dig her fingers on Seungwan’s back. 

“Do you like this?” Seungwan asks. 

“Y-yes.” She nodded. 

She pulled him to kiss her again, he complied. 

He then suddenly, inserted another finger. 

The third finger made Irene shout in pleasure. 

He was rubbing the inner wall of her inside that Irene arch her body on Seungwan. 

He pulled his fingers away and feels his hand. 

She was already so wet, but he wanted to do a bit more. 

He now opens her legs wide for her, and now places his face in the middle. 

“W-what are you doing?” She asks. 

“Making you feel good like what you did for me.” Seungwan smiled. 

He started to lick her clit with his tongue he licked it like he was licking a lollipop, it tickled and pleasured the shy girl he was with. 

He then proceeds to use the same tongue to lick her inside the vagina. 

He licked it liked he was searching something inside her, that made her moan so hard again. 

She wondered if he goes all the way would it surpass the heavenly pleasure she was feeling from his hands and tongue?

He then proceeded to lick her so hard on the clit again repeatedly, that she suddenly had an orgasm. 

"Seungwan. " She calls for his name and holds his cheek with her hand.

“I’ll put it in now Irene.” He tells her as he kisses the hand of Irene.

“B-Before you do that can you kiss me again?” She asks Seungwan. 

He obeys and kisses Irene. 

He then finally leads his dick inside her.

She gasps in pain, Seungwan pulled out of her. 

“Is this your first time?” He asks. 

“Is that bad?” A flustered Irene avoids staring at him. 

He held her face with his hands and kisses her. 

“No…I’ll take care of you okay?” He smiled at her, and lands a quick kiss on Irene’s forehead. 

“O-Okay.” She smiled.

Seungwan suddenly felt he was falling for her. 

“Place your hands on my back, if you feel pain just dig your nails on me, usually at first, you’re gonna feel so much pain, but as time goes by, you should feel better.” He informs her. 

“Ha-have you slept with someone before?” She asks. 

“Yeah…I had a girlfriend before…she was my first…now you’re the 2nd woman I’m gonna do it with.” He tells her. 

“Where’s the girlfriend?” 

“She…she’s never coming back.” His eyes that were staring at Irene avoids her now. 

Suddenly silence. 

“Seungwan…I’m ready.” Irene changes the mood. 

“Ah yeah, also try to open your legs wider, it should help you lessen the pain.” 

“Okay.” 

Seungwan enters her again, he loved how tight she was, but Irene was feeling a lot of pain, as she bit her lip and dig her nails on him. 

He pulled slowly, which made Irene exhale, he pushed back to her. 

He did it few more times. 

Irene was now feeling both pain and pleasure from the act. 

She then remembered to open her legs wider, as Seungwan pulled slowly away again. 

As he return inside her, she moaned so seductively…like she was liking it now. 

She moaned and moaned that Seungwan now definitely knew that she was getting ecstasy from the sex.

He continued the pace for few more pushes, Irene was getting playful now as she let her crotch meet with Seungwan. 

“You feeling good now?” He asks her. 

“Y-yes.” A red Irene tells him. 

“Okay, I’ll do it faster okay?” He tells her, she nods. 

Seungwan became bit more serious. 

He suddenly got faster and harder. 

Irene can’t believe it, she loved it. 

She moaned harder and louder, which made Seungwan happy to know that he was doing a great job making her first time enjoyable. 

Good thing the party was still loud from below that the two had enough privacy with the lust they shared in the dark bedroom. 

“Ha…ha..fuck.” Seungwan says in his breathe, he was rolling his eyes again. 

“Seungwan…more.” She begged him. 

He was surprised with the first timer, Irene, requested.

He knew he had to step up, and now decided to insert his dick deeper on her. 

“HA!” Irene’s hands fell on the bed, she was getting high and weak. 

Seungwan throws the other pillows that was not on Irene’s head as he wanted to use the space for his hand to grab on. 

He now kneeled on the bed, as he decided to now pound hard and deep on the girl. 

Irene got louder, and louder than ever before. 

Seugnwan was getting braver and braver with the thrust he was doing in Irene as she now open her legs wider to him. 

He now began slowing down, but now landed heavier and harder thrust on her, that it was making slap noises. 

“Haaa.” She groaned. 

Seungwan held her hands. 

He repeated the heavy and hard thrust. 

Irene ran her hand on her forehead and hair. 

She can’t believe she got lucky on her first time, her friends told her not to expect anything, but this was just incredible. 

Not knowing that Seungwan was thinking the same as he got lucky with such an incredible woman like her. 

Because it felt he was making love not sex…with the beautiful stranger. 

Irene was tearing down his walls, and now was successfully making his heart beat again. 

Seungwan went back to faster thrusting, when Irene held his face. 

She bit Seungwan, her violet eyes glowed harder. 

Seungwan couldn’t hold back from the vampire he shared the bed with and bit her too, again. 

Irene was digging her nails on Seungwan, which made him bleed his back, Seungwan didn’t care and thrusted hard on her, while licking her neck intensely that it felt that he was damaging her neck more with the aggressive licking. 

It was an incredible unexplainable act, as the two kept drinking and biting each other, as they were also getting high from the sex they were having. 

Irene and Seungwan surrendered to their inner beasts that have come out and now are enslaved to it and to each other. 

Blood Lust, made them sin and now succumbed to it. 

Seungwan and Irene laid on the bed. 

Their glowing colored eyes were now returning to normal. 

Seungwan had no recollection how they finished, but he knew it was the best sex and blood he shared ever. 

He was tired, but as he saw Irene next to him lying on his chest, that he felt smiling. 

Seungwan returned her small action of comfort with a hug. 

They would fall asleep, a sleep for the first time Seungwan enjoyed taking. 

** TAEMIN’S HOUSE PARTY, SOME BEDROOM **

“Thank you Seungwan, but I’m sorry, I have to go.” Irene kisses him on the cheek. 

Seungwan wakes up. 

The sun was hitting his face, he searches with his hand for the girl he shared the bed last night. 

He realizes he was all alone in the bedroom, naked.

His back was all healed. 

He checked his neck, no sign of bite marks. 

“Was it all a dream?” He asks himself. 

“Hey! Someone got lucky last night!” Taemin claps his hands for rejoicing. 

“Finally! Woo!” Suga cried tears of joy for Seungwan. 

** KIM’S MANSION, SEUNGWAN’S ROOM, BATHROOM **

Seunwan was taking a shower, when he remembered Irene.

He missed her….he kinda wish she didn’t leave without any notice.

It was still a puzzle to him on why she let him bite her…and even slept with him. 

Seungwan wanted her back…he missed her. 

“ _What’s happening with you Seungwan?”_ He thought as he stared blankly at the tiles in the bathroom while letting the water hit his head.

** KIM’S MANSION, SEUNGWAN’S BEDROOM **

Seungwan entered his bedroom dejected, when he got a surprise from a familiar girl. 

“Yah! Seulgi!” He shouted. 

“Surprise!!!! I’m home!” She smiled, and now hug Seungwan. 

“Woah, are this muscles Seulgi?” He rubs his hand on her. 

“Yeah, stop! That tickles Seungwan.” She laughed. 

Seungwan sees a dark blue suit on his bed. 

“What this?” He asks. 

“Um…get dress, the House of Bae’s leader, his wife and their daughter are here.” 

“Bae?” 

“Yeah, their daughter…my fiancé.” Seulgi smiled. 

“You met her?” 

“I did…she’s lovely, I think…for the first time in my life…I’m happy dad interfered.” Seulgi joked. 

** KIM’S MANSION, SEUNGWAN’S BEDROOM **

As Seungwan got dressed, he remembered Irene introduced herself. 

“Bae Irene.” 

He also remembered her revealing last night that she was a vampire. 

“No way.” He laughed as if telling himself he’s too paranoid to think she’s the fiancé. 

** KIM’S MANSION, GRAND LIVING ROOM  **

As Seungwan walked into the room he can’t believe how fast the Kim’s Staff were able to put this together. 

The lonely grand living room now looked like an expensive fancy party with the classical music and shiny gold lights. 

Vampires from different houses interact with their fancy champagnes. 

Seungwan felt so out of place, he sighed. 

He suddenly sees Irene again, the girl was wearing a black shiny gown. 

Seungwan laughed. 

“ _How can you feel better by just staring at her?”_ He thought to himself. 

He walks toward her. 

“Hey, you’re kinda rude for leaving without any explanation.” He whispered to Irene who was drinking a glass of champagne. 

“Oh hi…I’m sorry.” Irene avoided staring at him. 

“I miss you, I just-“ 

“Seungwan! You know Joohyun?” Seulgi rans to them. 

“Joohyun who?” Seungwan asks. 

“This is Bae Joohyun…my fiancé.” She now taps Irene/Joohyun’s hand. 

“W-What?” A nervous puzzled Seungwan asks. 

“Joohyun my brother Seung-“ 

“Seungwan I know…we're classmates.” Irene/Joohyun smiled at Seulgi and avoided Seungwan’s eyes. 

“I guess I don’t have to introduce the two of you then?” Seulgi smiled. 

“Yeah…hahaha.” Seungwan replied with an awkward laugh. 

** -END?-  **


	27. Baby, Let's Talk

** CHAPTER 27: **

** Baby, Let's Talk **

** THE WHITE INCHEON MANSION, HALLWAY  **

It was 5am. 

Seungwan was sleeping on the floor near the door of where he and Joohyun’s shared room was, he suddenly felt someone putting a pillow on his head, and was running their fingers on his hair. 

He wakes up to find Joohyun sitting beside him. 

“Joohyun?...Is that you?” He gently asks. 

“Why did you sleep here?” She asks him. 

Her eyes were still red, and her nose was still sniffing which made her voice a bit huskier. 

“Joohyun!” He held and embrace her.

Joohyun wrapped her hands around him…it was weird for Seungwan…it was comforting to have her embrace him back…but they just had a fight…and Seungwan would have preferred if Joohyun was angry at him. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Seungwan pulls away from the embrace, he notices that Joohyun’s hand had an adhesive wrapped around it now. 

“Joohyun what happened last night-“ 

“Seungwan…can we not talk about that right now?” 

“But-“ 

“Seungwan…I might be pregnant.” 

Seungwan couldn’t speak. 

“I was planning to tell you after dinner last night…but things happened.” She stared at Seungwan who couldn’t stare back. 

“Listen let’s not talk about _that_ or fight, right now okay?” 

“What will happen?” An unsure and worried Seungwan asks her. 

“I actually went to my doctor 2 days ago, to check because my period was delayed for almost a week now, and so…she texted me a while ago, and she said I can get my results 10am later. If you wanna come with me, take a bath and get dress, Secretary Kwon will have the car here by 7am…so we can go back to Seoul before 10.” 

The two stared at each other in the empty hallway, Seungwan knew he did something that broke Joohyun…but just hearing this potential baby they are about to share…it made him melt…making love to each other, will now possibly result to a child. 

But on the other hand, he didn’t want it. 

Seungwan feared that the baby is the only reason they’ll fix their issues and problems…and he didn’t want that. 

“Okay, I’ll take a shower.” Seungwan can only answer. 

** -3 YEARS AGO- **

** PARK SOMEWHERE IN SEOUL **

“You nervous?” The red hair Joy, asks the female high school student she was sitting with on one of the benches in the park.

The female student nods. 

“Did you follow my suggestion of just being true when you wrote your letter?” 

“Y-yes…I told her…that I like her…and if she doesn’t like it she can just ignore it…but if she wants to give it a try…I’ll wait for her in this park.” 

“Oh…that’s great then, let see…you said you’ll wait for her 3pm in the park…it’s 2:58 pm…ah….we still got 2 minutes right?” Joy tried comforting the young girl who was feeling defeated. 

“Love Goddess, when I wish for love…I kinda thought you’ll help me make them fall in love instantly you know, instead of writing a crappy letter.” The young girl whines to Joy. 

“Yah, I CAN do that, but that’s not real love! Besides, if she doesn’t like you it’s her lost! Also it means…you’ll find someone else who’ll appreciate you more! Isn’t that better?” Joy lectured the girl. 

The high school young girl sadly nods. 

“Love Goddess have you fallen for someone before?” The girl asks her. 

“Hmm…you know what I just realize that I haven’t fallen for someone yet.” 

“W-What?” 

“What? Your now doubting my ability as a Love Goddess because I haven’t fallen for someone myself?!” 

“Yes!” 

“Tsk, kids this days are so entitled!” Joy clicks her tongue in annoyance. 

The two were about to bicker when another young girl runs toward them, it’s the girl, the teenage girl had a crush on. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m late…so wanna eat first or go to the movies?” The girl who was the object of the affection of the young girl Joy was helping, asks and smiles. 

“I well…okay let me just-“ The teenage girl wanted to thank Joy, but she was gone. 

** STILL AT THE PARK SOMEWHERE IN SEOUL **

“Sooyoung, you incredible Goddess of Love, did it again!” Sooyoung the Love Goddess claps her own hands in celebration as she stared at the budding puppy love of the two young girls she helped. 

Sooyoung’s then opens her hand, and suddenly her magical red scroll and feather pen appears. 

“Highschool girl who wanted to confess…done and check.” She announces to herself, and crosses out the highschool girl’s name off her list. 

“Hmm…next, husband who wants to win over wife after 2 years of break up? Hmm…that can wait…gotta eat first.” Sooyoung closes her palm which makes her magical red scroll and feather pen poof. 

She was wearing a red outfit ensemble from head to toe, when her red heels gets stuck in a manhole. 

“What the?” Sooyoung struggled to take out her foot. 

As she puts some force into it she almost falls onto the floor when a smaller woman catches her. 

“H-Hey, beautiful girl be careful.” The woman with a deep voice tells her and smiles. 

“I’m sorry.” Sooyoung who now fixes herself, apologizes. 

The woman notices that her heel was still stuck on the manhole and retrieves it for her. 

She kneeled in front of Sooyoung. 

“Miss, your shoe.” She smiled again. 

“W-Well I can just-“ 

“Come on, I kneeled, just wear it.” She laughs. 

A flustered Sooyoung finally complied. 

“Thanks.” 

“Next time try not to wear this kind of things especially in the park.” She laugh and stood back. 

“Byul-ah!” A woman calls for her. 

“Yong unnie coming!” She tells her. 

“Bye.” Byul tells her. 

Sooyoung stared as the two women held hands, it was obvious the two were a couple. 

“Is this love at first sight?” She sighed as she knew she fell for the deep voice woman who just help her, and now wanted to have her…even if it will cost her everything. 

** -BACK TO PRESENT- **

I **NSIDE JOY’S CAR**

Seulgi was still puzzled at what Joy had just told her. 

“Okay…let me just try to process this properly. So, when you said, on the first night we drank together, although you were the one who really drank those beers, that you were a LOVE GODDESS that was literal?”Seulgi asks. 

“Former Love Goddess.” Joy corrected her and sighed. 

“I was punished by my senior Gods and Goddesses, because I made an attempt to break a true love, in this case Byul unnie and Solar unnie’s love…the only way I was able to become the Goddess of Love again is if I am able to prove the love I felt for Byul unnie was real, and will be reciprocated.” Joy answered as she continued to drive. 

“Hey…I just put the pieces together, when Seungwan joked to me yesterday, that it’s like an answered prayer that MoonSun couple were finally not breaking up since the 3 years they’ve been on and off…it’s because of you isn’t it?” 

“Yeah…and you.” Joy pouted.

“Me?” 

“Yeah, to be honest I realize I wasn’t in love anymore with Byul unnie, a year from me being a human…but I had to make her fall in love in order to bring back my powers and title…that I tried and tried…but failed, then you just have to come along and made me finally accept my fate.” Joy sighs. 

“Your fate?” 

“My fate becoming a mortal…because I fell in love with you.” The younger woman smiled at her. 

Seulgi becomes flustered and quiet, she tries to diffuse the tension. 

“W-While I appreciate you being more honest to me Sooyoung, how can I know you’re not just…you know crazy?” 

“That’s why we’re going to someone I know…to prove to you, the things I am saying.” 

“So how is this connected to Seungwan and Joohyun unnie’s problem?” 

“There was a goddess before… the goddess of retribution…her trademark unlike the colored butterflies the Gods and Goddess had, were light pink moths, no one remembers her name but she was always someone our senior Gods and Goddess would sight as an example of not to follow, apparently she used her powers for evil and was put into a retribution herself…no one knew what really happened and if she’s still alive or not, because the ones who knew didn’t really want to talk about it, some said she was put into an eternal jail, some said she became one with the moths…and some even said she chose to live her life as a human.” Joy turns the wheel to her left. 

“To be honest unnie, I have been seeing an increase in those shitty light pink moths even in Seoul, but I chose to ignore it, but since Rose’s appearance and then what happened in the White Incheon Mansion…I knew something odd has happened.” 

“You don’t think?” Seulgi now asks. 

“I do think Rose had something to do with this, and that fight those two had last night…is something or someone intentionally-“ 

Joy suddenly hits the break as a flock of light pink moths goes to her car. 

“Fucker.” Joy now press the gas pedal and drives faster than before. 

** JOOHYUN’S DOCTOR’S CLINIC, RECEPTION AREA **

Joohyun and Seungwan along with Jo Kwon arrived at the clinic. 

“Secretary Kwon, you can take the rest of the day off, let me have the car keys.” Joohyun opens her palm. 

“Oh thank you ma’am.” 

“Thanks as well.” Joohyun smiled. 

Jo Kwon leaves the two in reception area. 

“Hi, I’m here for my 10 am schedule?” Joohyun tells the female receptionist. 

“ Wow such a good looking couple ….I mean!” She clears her throat. 

“…Hello Ms. Bae, Dr. Kim was not able to inform you I’m sorry, she’ll be late for an hour, is it okay if you can wait or just come back?”

“Okay, 11am then?” Joohyun asks. 

“Yes, ma’am we would like to apologize Dr. Kim just informed me 10 mins ago she had an emergency…she’ll be late.” 

“It’s fine.” Joohyun smiled. 

Seungwan just stared at her. 

_ “Joohyun’s really cool even with the simple smiling.” _ He thought. 

“Seungwan!” Joohyun calls for him. 

Seungwan realizes that he has been spacing out. 

“Ye-yeah?” 

“I said aren’t you hungry? Wanna eat first?” 

“Oh, okay.” Seungwan smiled. 

** CAFÉ **

Seungwan just stared at Joohyun liked a puppy who knew he had sin with his master, while she was glued at her phone as they waited for their lunch. 

Joohyun was pretending, she wasn’t even doing anything in her phone, she was just typing gibberish as she was nervous and felt awkward with the situation she had with him. 

Both thank the Gods as the waiter arrived. 

“Mash potato with asparagus and salmon for the gentleman and porkchop with rice and kimchi for the lady.” 

“Thanks.” The two said in unison. 

“You’re both welcome.” The waiter smiled and left. 

Seungwan smiled excitedly at his food, Joohyun can’t help but look at the wonderful giddiness she was seeing. 

“ Cute .” She said in her breathe.

“What noona?” 

“Cute! I mean shit, t-the PIG! The pig where the porkchop came from must be cute!” She reasons and gets flustered. 

“Ah, okay.” Seungwan laughs. 

As he cuts the first bite he was gonna take on his salmon, when a little girl interrupts him. 

“Ahjussi can you give me some salmon?” She tells him. 

“W-what?” 

“Yeona! Come here!” Her mother tries to retrieve her. 

Yeona then hides behind Seungwan. 

“No! I don’t wanna eat the mixed vegetables, I want salmon!” She pouts. 

“I’m sorry sir, my child is a bit headstrong.” Her mother now bows to Seungwan. 

“I am not! I just don’t like vegetables!” 

“You don’t like vegetables?” Joohyun pouted at her. 

“Y-Yeah.” Yeona nods. 

“Oh that’s a shame, did you know that this ahjussi got taller because he ate his vegetables?” 

“Really?” Seungwan the slow one asks. 

Joohyun signals him to act.

“Oh I mean, yes! I did get tall because of eating vegetables! HAHAHA. Did you know too, that this unnie’s secret to her beautiful face? It’s because she ate her vegetables!” Seungwan adds. 

“Your lying.” She pouted. 

“No we’re not…wait.” Seungwan stood. 

“Ma’am where are you seated and where’s Yeona’s plate?” 

“Ah there.” Yeona’s mom pointed a few feet away from Seungwan. 

Seungwan runs to their table and retrieves the plate. 

He sat back to where he and Joohyun was eating. 

“What are you doing?” The little girl asks him. 

“Hmmm, this is really good!” Seungwan eats the vegetables. 

Yeona stared at Joohyun who was trying not to laugh at Seungwan’s Oscar Winning acting. 

“If it’s so good, why is unnie not eating it?” She pouted, again. 

“Oh unnie prove to her too that you eat vegetables that’s why you’re beautiful.” Seungwan tells her. 

Joohyun laughs at how Seungwan constructed his sentence but complies. 

“Yeona, this is really good can we finish this?” Joohyun tells her. 

“Noooo, give Yeona some too, or I won’t grow.” The little girl pouted. 

“Here~ Have some.” Joohyun smiles and tries to feed her. 

“Unnie I can’t reach.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“Here sit on my lap.” Seungwan tells her, as he lifts the little girl to sit on his lap. 

“Here’s the veggie Yeona.” Joohyun now feeds her again. 

Yeona finally eats the vegetables.

“Is it good?” Joohyun smiled. 

Yeona nods. 

“Aigoo so cute.” Seungwan gently pinches Yeona’s cheek. 

“Unnie, give ahjussi some too, so he’ll grow taller.” Yeona tells her. 

“Yah Yeona you have to use please next time okay?” Joohyun pouted. 

“I’m sorry, please give ahjussi some too.” Yeona followed with a cute voice.

Joohyun smiled, Seungwan was staring at her again. 

_ “She’s gonna be a cool and great mom.” _ Seungwan melted as he thought of Joohyun being a potential mother…in a few hours. 

Yeona pinches his cheek. 

“Ahjussi you don’t wanna eat the vegetables?” She asks. 

Seungwan realizes that Joohyun was reaching the spoon to his mouth. 

“O-Of course I do.” He finally eats the content of the spoon. 

Joohyun grinned, but changes her smile to a serious face as she realizes, that she and Seungwan had a rift too. 

The mother of little Yeona takes a photo of them. 

“I-I’m sorry, but you two are just so beautiful it looks like you’re her real parents.” Her mother laughs. 

“No, you mommy and daddy are more beautiful than the two of them!” She jumps out of Seungwan’s lap. 

“Give my plate back.” She tells Seungwan. 

“Yeona what did I say?” Joohyun pouted. 

Yeona didn’t know what she meant. 

“Say pleaseeeee.” Seungwan whispered to her. 

“Oh yes! Please give me my plate please.” The little girl tells. 

“Okay.” Joohyun now hands the plate to her. 

“Yeona say sorry and thank you to them.” 

“Sorry for bothering you ahjussi and pretty unnie, and thank you for letting, me, know why vegetables are great.” She smiled. 

“You’re welcome.” Joohyun winks at her. 

Yeona goes back to her table, her mother talks for a bit with the two.

“Thank you…by the way you have kids?” She asks the awkward duo. 

“Ah well…” Seungwan stared at Joohyun for an answer. 

“No we don’t.” Joohyun laughs. 

“Well I think if you ever decide to have kids, both of you will be great at it.” Yeona’s mom tells them. 

“No she’ll be better-“

“No, he’ll be better-“ 

Joohyun and Seungwan suddenly say it the same time. 

“Aw the two of you are so cute.” The young mother laughed and leaves them, to go back to her table. 

** JOOHYUN’S DOCTOR’S CLINIC **

The two still had 10 minutes and decides to wait by the waiting room. 

“Can I go back to calling your first name just for a while?” Seungwan asks. 

Joohyun nods. 

“Joohyun…if…IF…we have this child or not-“ 

“Seungwan I said not to talk about anything else for now right? That includes the baby unless we can confirm that the baby exist…I don’t want to decide for it.” 

“I know…but I just really need to address this please.” He now pleads with his eyes with her. 

Joohyun sighed.

“Can we please talk? About what happened?”

Joohyun sighed again. 

“Okay.” She says calmly. 

Joohyun suddenly looks at his side jaw, she notices he had a small cut by his left side. 

“What happened with this?” Her concern question to Seungwan. 

“I sh..shaved.” Seungwan avoided staring at her. 

Joohyun was the one who always shaved him, and now Seungwan had to do it on his own. 

“Why do you always get in trouble?” She laughs. 

“Because I didn’t listen to you and now I have to pay the price.” He suddenly tells her. 

His eyes looked so needy, Joohyun was supposed to be annoyed but she knew, her love for Seungwan prevailed and now she just kept running her fingers on his cut, when finally the receptionist interrupted them. 

“Um…Ms. Bae, Dr. Kim will see you now.” 

** JOOHYUN’S DOCTOR’S CLINIC, DR. KIM’S OFFICE **

Joohyun and Seungwan enter the office. 

“Oh hello Ms. Bae, I apologize for the inconvenience, my daughter had a stomachache and I needed to rush her in the hospital…turns out the little girl just ate too much…put me in so much panic whew!” She laughed. 

“She’s okay now?” Joohyun asks. 

“Doing extra fine, by the way is this handsome man the reason why you had the check up?” 

“H-Hello.” Seungwan bowed. 

“My my, now I understand why all this years, this is your first time getting a check-up for possible pregnancy.” Dr. Kim raises her eyebrow as she teased the couple. 

The couple stayed silent and awkward. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and take your seats.” She tells them. 

Joohyun and Seungwan finally took their places. 

“Okay, you ready for the result?” She asks them. 

The two nodded. 

“Good news…well it really depends what you think is good news…but it turns out Ms. Bae, that you’re not pregnant.” 

“W-What?” 

“Yep, negative, most likely your menstruation cycle delay is caused by stress or your hormones…so there was a sudden change. But I assure you the test results are solid. No pregnancy…100%.” 

“Oh okay then, thank you doctor.” She smiled. 

Seungwan wasn’t able to look at Joohyun, she was the same. 

** INSIDE JOOHYUN’S CAR **

As the two entered the car, it was just utter silence, no one talked, even when they were in the elevator and parking lot the two didn’t even try to talk to each other. 

Joohyun started the car. 

“Um, Joohyun you can just drop me off by the bus stop.” Seungwan tells her. 

She silently nodded. 

“Oh shoot, I think I left my wallet inside…I’ll just get it okay?” 

“Okay.” She tells without any enthusiasm. 

Seungwan rushes outside. 

** OUTSIDE JOOHYUN’S CAR, PARKING LOT **

Seungwan made sure he was at least 15 feet away from Joohyun’s car…where Joohyun might not see him. 

When his tears suddenly flowed. 

He betrayed Joohyun again…he agreed not to think about the future with her and the baby but he did.

Seungwan can’t help but imagine the future with Joohyun…that even the child was forming its life in his mind. 

It was selfish to bring a child in this world, especially that they haven’t fix their issues but for a brief moment, thinking of creating life with Joohyun made him happy in such a way that nothing can compare it. 

He kept crying and was trying to make sure not to sob but the tears kept flowing on his face. 

“Seungwan! Stop it.” He slaps his own face. 

** INSIDE JOOHYUN’S CAR **

“My wallet is here stupid of me to-“ 

He suddenly saw Joohyun wipe her face, she was crying.

“J-Joohyun are you okay?” 

“Y-Yeah something got in my eyes….hahahaha.” She now wipes herself, but her tears kept flowing. 

“I’m lying….I’m lying….I’m sorry.” Joohyun can’t help it and bursts into tears again. 

“I’m sorry Seungwan, I’m sorry, I don’t know if this will sound like shit, but I wanted to have that baby…I do…not because we had a colossal fight and it was a way for us to be back together…no…” She wipes her tears. 

“Because, I realized that was a potential result of our love….I was lying…when I said let’s not talk or think until we confirmed if this baby was real…because I was already imagining everything…my stomach getting bigger…learning of its gender…will it look like me or you? And even when I hate you, I kept smiling with the thought of you rubbing my stomach as you pretended to talk to the baby…or trying to be sweet by carrying me but I become so heavy you catch your br-brea-breatheeeee.” Joohyun struggled to speak as she becomes more miserable crying. 

Seungwan’s tears flowed on his face, he now holds her hand. 

“I did too Joohyun…” He smiled as his tears kept flowing. 

“What name will we gave our baby? Will little girl Mi Young or baby boy Joon Su, be a combo of our face and attitude? Will the kid be allergic to chicken too? Is she or he, gonna be as competitive as you or as greasy like me?” He laughed. 

The two suddenly laughed. 

“I don’t like the baby names Seungwan…well Mi Young can work but Joon Su sounds so common...why don’t we just name him like Chung Ho…or Dong Min.” She pouted and now wipes Seungwan’s tears that was still dripping. 

“Don’t lie…you were thinking of baby names too weren’t you?”Seungwan does the same for Joohyun’s tears. 

Joohyun shyly nodded. 

“Joohyun, I’m sorry….I’m sorry for everything…all the explanation I can do will sound like shit, but I never wanted to hurt you…and I did…I’m sorry….but can you please give me another chance?” 

“Well....I kinda wanna hear the shitty explanation Seungwan…” She gently asks him. 

Seungwan was nervous. 

“During the forest game…I accidentally bump into Rose, she got separated from Lisa, so we decided to team up to find you and her partner…well anyways, she told me she loves me…” 

Joohyun exhales and was getting annoyed. 

“Continue.” 

“Well, nothing happened…short version is I told her that I only liked her as a friend and-“ 

“Give me the long version please.” She pouted. 

“She called you a narcissist and domineering, I got angry, told her that she needed to apologize to you…because you were right about her…and I left her there.” 

“And?” 

“And then the light pink moths happened, I ran back to the mansion because I thought you were there…but you weren’t so I went back to the forest…” Seungwan stopped. 

“This part is gonna sound like made up but like the time I was fooled by Rose’s scent in the game, I followed the same scent it the forest…Joohyun I saw you by the cliff…well…an entity who pretended who was you…she asked me to throw the gifts you gave because that entity who pretended to be you will only go back to the mansion if I followed her requests…and then it even got weirder and weirder until she ask me to say I love you and kiss her…and I trusted the act…because I thought it was you…I’m sorry.” Seungwan bit his lip, just remembering it, made him angry at his self. 

“I should have told you that nightmare, that nightmare where a child claims she was a moth, and then at Momo’s Jewelry box, a woman who pretended she was jewelry assistant, told me she wants payback…I got scared because I didn’t know what they want…until now I don’t know what is happening…but Joohyun…I don’t want anyone else…I have no excuses on the kiss…but please…let me work on myself to better for you….because I only want you no one else.” Seungwan pleaded. 

“Seungwan I believe you…I believe you because I saw them too, and I got bitten by the light pink moths…did you know white butterflies protected me in the forest?” 

“Really?” He kissed the hand Joohyun as he remembered her getting a bite from before. 

“Yeah…so whatever that person or creature that wants payback, let’s face it together and don’t let anyone breaks us apart again…okay?” 

“Okay.” He nodded. 

“I’m sorry for saying you were immature.” 

“I was immature though because I was getting jealous of that little bitch.” She tells Seungwan. 

Seungwan kisses his hand and now places it on Joohyun’s lips. 

“Joohyun, don’t get jealous…your attention to those are not worthy.” 

“Tsk, I’m still a bit mad, even if I forgave you just remember….remember you still kiss her, threw my gifts, and rubbed that cute nose of yours on her neck.” She pouted. 

“I’m sorry.” He pouted again. 

“Is there something you want right now? That I can do?” 

“No make-up sex.” She suddenly blurts out. 

“I w-wasn’t thinking about that!” He defended himself. 

She laughed. 

“I’m sorry Seungwan, truth is before we exited the clinic, I went to the bathroom to cry, when I realized I had my period today.” 

“Hey, no need to explain Joohyun.” He laughs and pinches her face. 

“Seungwannie can make up in anything you want…in Seungwannie’s best own way.” He held his hand on his forehead like a soldier. 

Joohyun was finally laughing hard again. 

“Can I just get a kiss please?” He pleads. 

“Close your eyes.” She tells him. 

“Aw but I wanna see you when I kiss you.” 

“Just close your eyesssss.” She tells him. 

Seungwan finally followed, he suddenly felt Joohyun doing something near him, her breath was getting hotter as she got closer. 

“Okay open your eyes now.” Joohyun tells him. 

“W-Where’s my kiss.” He pouted. 

“Look at your neck first.” She smiled. 

Seungwan stared at his car mirror, it was a silver necklace with a blue crystal butterfly pendant. 

“If you lose that again, I’m gonna be really mad Seungwan.” She pouts at him. 

Seungwan was in tears again. 

“Y-Yah, why are you crying?” Joohyun pouted. 

“When did you buy this?” 

“Um…I asked Jo Kwon oppa to pick it up…but I am the one who chose that just so you knowwww.” Joohyun smiled. 

“I don’t deserve this…I don’t deserve you.” He cried again. 

“Seungwan! Stop being dramatic.” She laughed. 

“How can I not! You…” He stared at her, he was having a trouble to speak. 

Seungwan clears his throat. 

“You were already thinking of giving me another beautiful gift to replace what I THREW AWAY…fuck Joohyun…you should be mad! You should slap me! You should curse at me!” Seungwan cried. 

“I was mad really mad…but you know even without the baby….I was going to forgive you…because I trust you…I got hurt yes…but I know the Seungwan I fell in love with would never cheat on me…unless there’s a real reason to do it…that doesn’t make sense doesn’t it?” She laughed. 

“No…it makes sense…everything you said made perfect sense…you’re kind and understanding…your human that’s why you got mad at this stupid fucker named Seungwan….” He looked at her with so much pain as he can’t believe Joohyun’s love for him is too much. 

“When I said I love you….I meant it…you’re the ONLY one….I never want anyone in this world…Joohyun….I love you always.” Seungwan pulls her gently for a tight embrace. 

“I love you too...only you and always.” She kissed his cheek. 

“By the way do you think the entity is, Rose?” Joohyun asks. 

“I don’t know…but she maybe connected to it.” 

“I just remembered butterflies has always been there for significant things in my life…I remember mom telling me about how she and dad prayed when they saw butterflies on our garden to have a child…or that time.”

He suddenly smiled. 

“When I met you at night at the Han River Park.” He laughed. 

“Do you remember you ran away?” She laughs. 

“Yeah, then we ate a late night dinner together…now…now we are here in this car…embracing…cause I’m yours now…and you’re stuck with me.” Seungwan held her tighter. 

“I always love this hugs Joohyun…I love it…so much….feeling your small delicate body, your warm even if most of the time you get cold fast…this smell…though it was used for hurting you…I’ll always love this smell…because it’s your smell…my love.” Seungwan rubs his whole face on her hair and face. 

“Glad to know you love every bit of me.” Joohyun smiled. 

She now gently pulls away from the hug and now rub Seungwan’s face 

“By the way Seungwan do you think your dad will know something about this?” 

“I don’t know.” He pouted and thought of his dad he missed too. 

“Wanna go there now?” She suddenly propositions. 

“In Ontario?” He laughed. 

“Yeah…let’s do it!” Joohyun now smiled at Seungwan. 


	28. Welcome Home

** CHAPTER 28:  **

** Welcome Home **

** SOMEWHERE IN ONTARIO, OUTSIDE SON AND LEE’S KOREAN RESTAURANT **

It was 5 days after the pregnancy talk Joohyun and Seungwan had and now they’ve arrived somewhere in Ontario. 

The two exited their cab, and were in front of the restaurant Seungwan’s father and best friend have built for 10 years now. 

“You ready?” Joohyun asks him. 

“C-Can you hold my hand please?” A nervous Seungwan asks. 

Joohyun smiled and held his hand. 

** SOMEWHERE IN ONTARIO, INSIDE SON AND LEE’S KOREAN RESTAURANT **

As Seungwan and Joohyun entered they were shocked to see chairs, tables, plates, even photo frames that were scattered all over the restaurant. 

There were no people inside…even his father who by this time in the morning should be preparing for the lunch rush hour, wasn’t there. 

“No offense Seungwan…but is this how your father really designed his restaurant?” Joohyun attempted on a dark joke. 

“Wait here.” Seungwan runs to the counter.

“Hello?” Seungwan rang on the desk bell. 

“Dad? I mean…Mr. Son? Mr. Lee? Are you here?” He shouted again, and tried looking by the small window of the kitchen door, if he can see anyone. 

Finally Mr. Lee’s son enters the counter area. 

“Oh hey! I’m sorry, sir…we can’t do lunch for today, Son and Lee’s will be temporarily close for the day.” Mark tells the handsome stranger. 

“Mark!” Seungwan, in his innocence calls out for the younger man, who he took care of when they were younger. 

“Um…do I know you?” Mark asks. 

“Okay…please don’t freak out…It’s me, Seungwan.” 

“W-What? I know Seungwan noona…she’s small and a woman…not like you.” Mark laughs. 

“But this is me, I am Seungwan, I know it’s hard to believe but I need to see dad right now.” Seungwan tells him. 

“Yah! Stop scamming us! Seungwan noona is in Korea right now! AND SEUNGWAN NOONA IS A GIRL!” Mark now shouts at the man who he doesn’t trust. 

“What’s happening here! Why are you shouting for my daughter’s name?” Seungwan’s father runs to the counter, with a spatula. 

“Dad…it’s me….your daughter.” Seungwan pouted at the old man. 

** INSIDE SON AND LEE’S KOREAN RESTAURANT **

Seungwan’s father was staring at Seungwan, he was still unsure if this handsome kid is telling the truth….it didn’t help that the woman who accompanied him smiled so lovingly at Seungwan’s father…like she was already telling him…that he is her father-in-law. 

“So…th-that’s what happen…I wish in my stupid mistake….to be a man.” Seungwan sighed. 

“Yah! Where are you hiding my daughter ha! You think you can fool me! Ever since people found out that I’ll give my millions to my daughter people have been harassing me! And now you think you can just walk in here, pretending to be my lovely daughter!” His father now was choking Seungwan. 

“D-Dadasd ajaisdjaasdjasd aksdakl!.” Seungwan was not able to speak as the old man’s strong hands were still at his throat. 

“Sir! Please, stop choking my Seungwannie, he’s telling the truth.” Joohyun pouted and held his hand, suddenly the three glaring men that consisted of Mark, his father and Seungwan’s old man melted from her plea. 

He let go of Seungwan, and now sat back down. 

“Dad…I’m sorry…this is a lot to bear…but I can prove to you that I am Seungwan…D.N.A. test, memories that we only shared-“ 

“I thought Seungwan boxing, when she was 19 years old….in one of our session, she suddenly punched me in the stomach…did I cry after getting hit? Or did I lecture her after that?” He asks the mysterious handsome man. 

“Neither.” Seungwan smiled. 

“Really?” His father laughed. 

“You passed out…you only woke up when I swayed the fried chicken we were supposed to have for lunch in your nose…also I was 16 when you thought me boxing, dad.” He pouted. 

His father notice the unique pout that only his wife and daughter had. 

He was speechless. 

“Hey dad, at least now, you can be proud of me and have a Son granddaughter or grandson, because of the change I had.” Seungwan joked, as he held Joohyun’s hand. 

His father clears his throat, he was biting his lip…his tears were flowing on his face. 

“Da-Dad…are you crying!?” He asks his father. 

“You really think I wasn’t happy with the way you were, S-Seungwan?” He struggled to speak. 

Seungwan felt so weirdly touch…the only time he saw his father cry was when he thought Seungwan wasn’t home, and cried his heart out because they didn’t have anyone to turn to as their money was depleting, his mom’s chemo was getting more expensive and their water plus electricity was to be cut off. 

Now, his 2nd time seeing him cry…was because of Seungwan. 

“N-No! I was just joking-“ 

“I didn’t care if you were a lesbian you know…at least when I finally understood your preference then, I didn’t care anymore and I was happy you were vocal and honest about that…Seungwan I was always proud of you…always!” He pounded the table with his hand, while his tears were flowing. 

“ Yah Dad, Seungwan noona er hyung…made his own father cry ! ” Mark whispered to his father. 

“ Hey stop eavesdropping at their conversation and help me sweep the floor! ” His father whispered back. 

“Dad! I’m sorry…I didn’t mean that.” Seungwan was crying now too. 

The father and child held hands. 

“I-Is this your girlfriend?” He asks him, while wiping now Seungwan’s tears, with a tissue. 

“She is…Joohyun…my dad…dad Joohyun.” He introduced the two. 

“Hello S-Sir.” Joohyun smiled at the man. 

“Hey, even if you’re really beautiful…I won’t mind hurting you if you ever break my child’s heart okay?” He threatened Joohyun. 

“D-Dad!” Seungwan pouts and tells his father. 

_ “If he only knew that I’m the one who caused her heartbreak recently.” _ Seungwan sobbed while thinking.

“I’ll see to that never happens.” She offered her hand to his father. 

“Good.” He smiled at her. 

Seungwan laughed at how the two adjusted well at each other. 

“Dad, why is the restaurant a mess?” Seungwan asks. 

“You lovebirds, let’s go to the house, then I’ll tell you.” His father asks them. 

** SON’S RESIDENCE, LIVING ROOM  **

The three entered the living room, Seungwan realize that the house never changed….his father was able to maintain the happy homely vibe and vanilla smelling scent in the house. 

“Wait here Seungwan.” His father tells him as he entered his bedroom. 

“Seungwan you said it's small, but this house is really bigggg.” Joohyun was in awe of the house. 

"Really?" He was suprised. 

She suddenly saw the shelf full with the family’s photos. 

“Is this you?” 

“Yeah my highschool graduation photo.” He laughed. 

Joohyun started taking photos of it. 

“Hey if you want a photo of that, I can just send you a scanned version.” He tells her. 

“Nah, this is better, I’ll show it Yerim and the new lovers.” She was laughing as she took photo after photo. 

“Seungwan…your mom looks just like you.” She stopped taking the photos now. 

“Yeah, they said…I just look liked her…especially when she and I pouted.” Seungwan pouts as he ended the conversation. 

Joohyun walks to Seungwan and now hugs his waist. 

“You happy to be home?” She looks up to Seungwan. 

“I am, thank you...for taking care of this.” He kissed Joohyun on the lips. 

“You know…Seungwan…my period ended today.” She smiled coyly at him. 

“W-Well…” Seungwan got nervous all of a sudden. 

“Joohyun can I borrow my daughter slash son for a sec?” His father walked in to them. 

The guilty lovers separated. 

“Oh…okay…sir.” She smiled. 

“Umm...wait.” His father walks in to the freezer. 

He takes out the set of bread, fruits and some water. 

“Joohyun have some snack for a while okay? I personally baked this breads here…I hope you like it.” He smiled at Joohyun. 

Seungwan pouted. 

“Yah how come your all smiles to Joohyun? You know I can count on my two hands how many times you smiled with your teeth at me.” Seungwan tells his father. 

“Aigoo, okay, I’ll smile like this for the whole day for you, happy?” His father was smiling creepily as he spoked. 

Joohyun laughed at his father. 

“Dad stop its scary.” Seungwan laughed too. 

“Fine, Joohyun I’ll return this kid to you after, please eat.” He tells Joohyun. 

“Thank you sir.” She bowed. 

“Seungwan come on.” He tells Seungwan to come inside his bedroom. 

** SON’S RESIDENCE, MASTER BEDROOM **

“F-Five Million dollars?” Seungwan suddenly repeats what he just read from the check his father handed to him. 

“Yep, that’s for you Seungwan…your mother’s death insurance plus all the money I saved all the years is there…in case I died you have an insurance you can claim too.” His father now sat on his bed. 

“Yah, Dad stop it…besides…you should use this for treatment or taking a vacation you know!” Seungwan pouted again. 

“Silly kid, you are really Seungwan, instead of enjoying your younger years, you always have to think about me or your mom.” He sighed. 

“That money is something me and your mother talked about for so long…it’s yours Seungwan.” He smiled at him. 

“Still dad-“ 

“Seungwan if you turn that down, I’ll kick you out of this house right now.” He tells him. 

Seungwan pouted, he now sat next to his dad. 

“Thank you dad…thank you so much.” He smiled. 

“Thank you for being my child…and your welcome.” His awkward father gently slaps Seungwan’s back with love. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna use this? Remember we still have a lot of debts because of mom’s-“ 

“As of last week I paid all of it my daugh….son?” He smiled proudly. 

“R-Really? Daebak dad! Okay, but now you don’t have an excuse to overwork okay!” He told him. 

“Also I’m earning a lot now, if you want to retire I can support-“

“Tsk, Seungwan…already told you, enjoy your life now…I can take care of myself.” He now pouts at his own kid. 

“Okay…but you can’t overwork yourself now dad.” Seungwan pushes it. 

“Fine…that I’ll do.” 

They smiled at each other. 

“Dad, you didn’t yet tell me why the restaurant was in shambles.” 

“Oh that…your auntie, you know your mom’s sister who never visited or even come to her funeral? She heard about the insurance your mom had, and wanted to claim it for herself, when that didn’t work, she also tried asking me to borrow it and I refused, so she hired some men to thrash the place…in order to threaten me.” 

“That bitch.” 

“Seungwan language.” 

“Sorry dad.” He pouted. 

“Don’t worry about that…I can take care of that along with your uncle (he was pertaining to Mark’s father, his best friend, Mr. Lee). 

“But dad, you need to fight them…they are basically threatening you! And causing potential harm!” 

“Nah…it’s okay, Seungwan I need to give you something else.” He hands Seungwan a small red box. 

“What’s this?” 

“Open it.” 

Seungwan saw the butterfly engagement ring his mother had. 

“D-Dad?” 

“That ring has been passed down to every Son, you can now use it.” He smiled. 

“Dad…how come you didn’t give this to me when I proposed to Sejeong.” Seungwan laughed. 

“Well I didn’t like her…I was right wasn’t I?” His father elbowed Seungwan. 

“So you like Joohyun?” Seungwan teased his father. 

“I don’t know…maybe…she looks like she’ll take care of you properly…so make sure you do it for her too…also that ring Seungwan did you know? The Son whoever gets that ring, had always stayed in love and married to the person they wed?” 

“Really?” 

“Yes! I’m not even kidding, so if you and Joohyun don’t make it that’s on you.” His father joked. 

“I’ll show you.” Seungwan jokingly glared at his father. 

“By the way do you want to occupy the master’s bedroom?” 

“Hm?” 

“Well I figured you wanted to sleep together with Joohyun I can stay in your bedroom, especially I think you and her won’t fit there.” His father raised his eyebrows to Seungwan that he felt his father was insinuating something. 

“Yah dad.” A flustered Seungwan tells him. 

“Want me to give you tips on how to make a baby Son fast?” 

“Ew dad!” He cringed. 

“Fine, come on let’s have lunch.” 

** INSIDE SON AND LEE’S KOREAN RESTAURANT **

It was 9pm, Seungwan and his dad decided to share drinks and now were drunk. 

Joohyun, who kept laughing, was taking a video of the father and son who were singing, I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston, in their drunk stupor.

Mark was cooking the samgyupsal. 

While Mark’s father, provided beatboxing music to the father and son singing. 

** INSIDE SON AND LEE’S KOREAN RESTAURANT, BATHROOM **

Joohyun was standing by the bathroom mirror as she kept watching her drunk boyfriend and his father singing into a garbled I Will Always Love You. 

A gentle knock on the door interrupts her. 

“Joohyun you tghere?” Seungwan asks. 

“Yep.” 

“C-Can I kerme in there?” 

“Sure.” 

Seungwan entered, he was obviously drunk, and his drunk red cheeks made him cuter as he wobbled to Joohyun. 

“I miss you.” He embraced Joohyun. 

“You reek of alchohol Seungwan.” She laughed. 

Joohyun never seen Seungwan drunk it was always her who was drunk, and had to be nursed by him. 

“Joohyun I wannna kiissh you.” 

“You can’t even say it!” Joohyun laughed again. 

“Pleaseeee.” He plead. 

Joohyun sat by the sink, and now open her arms to Seungwan. 

“Come here.” Joohyun smiled. 

“Ugh god, you’re so pretty and tiny, Joohyun my heart’s going craasdzy shee?” He held her arm on his chest. 

“You’re so cute, when your drunk Seungwan.” She bit her lip as she stared at Seungwan, and fixed the hairs that was almost covering his eyes. 

Seungwan leaned on her and started kissing Joohyun, his lips were messy, and tasted like meat and alcohol. 

Joohyun can’t help but enjoy and smile at this messy drunk Seungwan. 

Seungwan who was pushing his wobbling body, suddenly slips but recovers. 

“Seungwan you okay?” She laughed. 

“I-I’m okay.” The drunk man told her. 

“Yah…let’s stop, I didn’t know you were so clumsy when you’re drunk.” She tells him. 

“Horny too.” The now very honest drunk man pouted at her. 

“Come on, I don’t want drunken sex with clumsy Seungwan.” She giggled. 

“But you can take advantage of me…I’m allowing you.” He now tries to take of his shirt. 

“Seungwan!” Joohyun was laughing hard. 

“Hyung! Unnie!” Mark interrupted and banged the door. 

** INSIDE SON AND LEE’S KOREAN RESTAURANT **

** “Hey where are you taking my dad!” ** Seungwan shouted at the policemen who had his father. 

** “Take him now!”  ** Seungwan’s aunt shouts. 

** “WHAT THE HELL?” ** He asks. 

“Seungwan it’s okay, I’ll take care of this!” His father shouted. 

“How are you able to take care of it huh? You slapped my wife’s face! You should rot in jail!” The aunt’s husband shouted. 

“You deserve that!” Seungwan’s aunt yelled too. 

** RESTAURANT SOMEWHERE IN ONTARIO **

Seungwan decided to talk it over with his auntie, the next day. 

Mark’s father and Mark admitted that Seungwan’s father slapped his auntie, after getting into a verbal fight inside the restaurant yesterday, but Mark’s Father also added that the auntie hurled insults about his wife and Seungwan, which made his dad lose his cool. 

Joohyun along with the Lee father and son, were sitting from the other table as Seungwan along with his aunt and uncle were talking.

“Auntie, if you’re here to ask for any money on my inheritance I won’t be giving it to you.” 

“Seriously, kid. We need that money…you know your mom would have help her sister, if she was alive.” Her husband talked. 

“My sister, it must be so hard for you and your father when she had the brain cancer right?” Her fake concern was not getting through to Seungwan. 

“My mother had a lung cancer not brain cancer, you would have known that at least if you visited them.” 

“You know your mother would have been very upset if she knew you wouldn’t even help someone related to your blood. “ She now decided to show her real self. 

“Stop making me feel bad whenever you call me on the phone.” Seungwan suddenly blurts out, she felt a chill because she knew what he was talking about. 

“You think I didn’t hear the conversation you had with my dad over the phone years ago? He pleaded to you, he never liked reaching out to anyone let alone asking for help. But he knew you were mom’s sister so he thought at least you would give him any kind of support. But you didn’t and even told him to stop making you feel bad whenever he called you.” Seungwan glared. 

He suddenly laughs, which made the couple feel weirded out. 

“Poor guy was just knee deep on his wife and no good daughter’s expenses. That he just ask if he can borrow some money to keep the electricity on, imagine…my dad didn’t even ask for any money for his wife’s treatment...really that guy.” He sighed. 

“Kid, stop it with your emotional attachment b.s. I will have that money whether you like it or not, besides, how can you explain that you’re their daughter? Hm? I’ll challenge that inheritance and insurance you know I can win it.” His auntie smiled. 

“Your law firm that is financially sinking is the karma you deserve, for not even caring about your sister, who by the way sacrificed her dream of becoming a pianist to pay for your shitty college education….great karma indeed.” Seungwan smiled at them. 

She throws the glass of water at Seungwan. 

“You’re just like your father doomed to suffer and never achieve anything…you might have that money but knowing how idiocrasy runs in your blood, you will just lose it…like an idiot you are.” 

He laughed. 

“I don’t agree with that, because why are you the one deep in debt? Chasing this freaking inheritance? You’re the idiot…tsk...to think you’re a lawyer?” Seungwan laughs again. 

“Why you-“ 

She jumps out on the table and starts attacking Seungwan who didn’t even flinch as she kept slapping and tugging Seungwan’s hair. 

She suddenly felt water being poured at her, it was Joohyun, and she only looked at her. 

“I figured, you needed to cool your head ma’am.” She smiled politely that looked creepy. 

“Just what the hell do you think you are doing to my wife?” Her husband now stood. 

“You kept on insulting Seungwan’s parents and even Seungwan, the moment he fought back, you resort into jumping on him because you know that this kind person won’t do anything harmful to you?” Joohyun glared at the older couple. 

“I know what I’m doing, this kid will be sent to jail if he even laid a hand on me…I can do it don’t test me I’m-” She was cut off by Joohyun. 

“You’re a lawyer? Ew just stop, you keep saying it, and my ears are now starting to hurt.” Joohyun rolled her eyes. 

The aunt spits on her, and Joohyun retaliates with a slap. 

Her husband retaliates too and pushes Joohyun on the wall. 

“Just who do you think you are you bitch!” The man shouts at her. 

Joohyun gasps in pain, she was about to faint when his hands separate from her, Joohyun realized that Seungwan was dragging the man to the other side of the room. 

Seungwan throws the man on the floor and starts punching him, the people stared at Seungwan, thinking he would stop after the first…second, third, fourth, fifth punch…he still kept going at it, and finally made his aunt shout. 

“STOPPPPP!!!!!” Seungwan’s aunt shouted, but he kept punching him. 

“Wendy!” Mark’s father shouted in panic. 

“Hyung!” His son now was trying to stop Seungwan as well. 

Mark and his father drags him, in order to separate the man from the bleeding older man, but instead they are overpowered by Seungwan. 

“LET G O OF ME !” Seungwan shouted and pushed them both away, Mark was thrown on the tables and his father on the wall. 

The two can only stare in shock, just how strong male Seungwan is. 

He stared as he walked back to the bloodied man. 

“S-stop! Please, stop!” His aunty pleaded. 

His aunty tries to stop him by dragging his hand, but Seungwan takes his arm away, and even she fell on the floor from the impact. 

“STOPPPP!!! PLEASE!!! I’M SORRY!!!” The man wept while kneeling on the approaching calm scary Seungwan. 

“S-Seungwan s-stop!!!!” Joohyun finally is able to recover and wrap him in her embrace. 

He was still in rage, but finally stops because of Joohyun. 

Although he looked like he wanted to go on.

“Seungwan…I’m okay now…enough…I’m okay.” Joohyun’s plea to the now violent Seungwan. 

After he heard those words he finally begins to breathe again and held Joohyun’s arm in order to regain his self-control, he kept staring blankly at his auntie and her husband that they realized if they ever tried something again, he’ll definitely kill one of them. 

“See typical Son, always has to rely on someone else because you’re nothing but an emotional trash!” Her husband shouted. 

“Get out! The two of you!” Mark’s father shout. 

“GET OUT!” Mark shouted too. 

“Seungwan, wait for a lawsuit okay?” She smiled and left with her husband. 

“Mark ask the manager for the video clip.” 

“Yep noona. ” 

“W-what?” Seungwan asks them. 

“Don’t worry Seungwan, they won’t sue you.” She tells him. 

** SON’S RESIDENCE, LIVING ROOM  **

“Seungwan, take a rest. It’s been a long day, especially now your dad is out of jail, you should get some sleep.” She tells him as she rubs his face. 

He only stared at her like a sorry pup who have been bad. 

His father decided to stay with the Lee’s, which made the lovers alone in the house. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Your aunt and uncle were jerks, I totally understand if you went mad with them after insulting you, your mom and dad.” She tells him and smiled. 

“But that’s the thing….I was able to hold my anger when it was about me and my parents…but the moment…” He was controlling his anger after remembering his uncle’s arms on Joohyun’s neck. 

“The moment I saw you getting hurt again…I wasn’t able to control myself Joohyun.” He laid his head on her shoulder, and started embracing her as if it was the only way for him to get away from his violent side. 

“It’s….fine…Seungwan….” She embrace him and rubs his big hard tired back. 

“See I’m okay now, while I expected that your aunt’s cheap reaction and not your uncle’s cowardly move… the thing is we were able to get that in a video thanks to the c.c.t.v, plus I can file a lawsuit for physical assault, so if they tried again in suing you or chasing you or your dad, your inheritance or your mom’s insurance, they will be expecting a lawsuit from me….and I never lose.” The smart law queen Joohyun smiled at him. 

“Okay, there’s one person I always lose to.” She smiled again. 

“Yeri?” He answered. 

“No~ You!” She pouted. 

“My aunt was right, I haven’t proven anything on my own at all….and people keep giving me hand-outs in life.” 

“That’s not true, I’m protecting you because you always do it for me, and I want to do it for you too.” She stared lovingly at sad Seungwan. 

“Seung-savior.” She joked. 

“Yah, you’re going overboard Joohyun.” He pouts. 

“I am not! Remember Han River Park?”

“Weren’t you there for the breeze?” 

“I was also bored, you save me from that.” Joohyun laughed. 

Seungwan was just pouting. 

“How about that time when that club promoter jerk and his baldie buddy tried harassing me?” 

“You took care of it too right? You save me from the lawsuit and gave me a job?” He laughed. 

Joohyun was happy she was able to make Seungwan finally smile. 

“How about my dad?” She smiled again at him. 

“The first slap made you bleed, so I don’t think I did anything at all.” He pouted and was looking at her cheek remembering the slap. 

“Fine how about a while ago, your jerk of an uncle who choke me?”

“Although…it looked like you were killing him already…” She added in concern. 

He clench his fist out of anger again after remembering what happened.

“Seungwan.” She rubbed his clenched hand. 

“I’m sorry, you’re the only one I have now besides my dad…and if I failed to even keep you safe…I might go insane Joohyun…you know…I almost lost my mind in Incheon.” He confessed and began embracing Joohyun as if he was even protecting her against the living room. 

She rubs his back and talks. 

“You’re hot when you get all scary and violent for my sake to be honest…but…try to control it please? You scare me sometimes…what if I lost consciousness? What would you have done with those two jerks? Will you really kill them?!” She lectures Seungwan. 

He pouted as if he was going to do it. 

“Son Seungwan! I never knew you can be cute and a terrifying killer at the same time!” She joked. 

“This is your fault.” He quips, and kisses Joohyun’s forehead. 

She suddenly laughs, as his heat and kiss made her tickle. 

“Did you even remember what you did to Mark and his father?” She laughed again. 

“Wh-what?” 

“You made them fly!” She continued to laugh loudly. 

“His father flew on the wall, while Mark laid on top of the tables Seungwan!” 

“I did that?” 

“You did!!!” She kept laughing. 

“Yah, we have to treat them to something I think Mr. Lee broke his back.” 

“I-I’m sorry.” He pouted again. 

He realized that Joohyun was now the one cheering him up. 

He suddenly embrace her and carried Joohyun.

“Yah! Seungwan what are you doing! I told you to rest already!” Joohyun was giggling. 

He was about to carry her to the master’s bedroom when he stared seriously at Joohyun. 

“Joohyun let’s make love and have our own child now.” Seungwan asks her. 

Joohyun’s heart beat got so fast…and now she can only swallow as Seungwan led her body inside the bedroom. 


	29. SOMETHING IN THE AIR

** CHAPTER 29:  **

** SOMETHING IN THE AIR **

** SON’S RESIDENCE, MASTER BEDROOM  **

It was 20 minutes since the two started, Joohyun had her eyes close, as she was listening to the crickets that croak outside the house. 

The breezy air in the night refreshed her too as it made the white curtains dance inside the bedroom. 

She had hit her climax 2 times now from the oral sex Seungwan was doing on her, and it seems like Seungwan was aiming to give her a third. 

She opened her eyes, to see Seungwan still licking her from the inside, no lights were turned on but the lights outside the house which illuminated from the open window was letting her see Seungwan’s whole body. 

It felt weird and sexy to do it in his parent’s bedroom, she thought of how Seungwan’s parents shared the same room to express their love and lust in the same bed they were occupying. 

She smiled to herself, thinking she was back to being a young girl, who has snuck out with her lover to do it in someone’s parent’s bed, because they needed the space…which kinda is the same situation right now. 

Joohyun exhales and arches herself, because Seungwan has now inserted his three fingers inside, and he added a different stroke with his tongue on her clit, it felt like he was thrusting the tongue on the surface by pulling and pushing the top of her clit with the tip of his tongue, Joohyun realized in a few minutes, she’ll have her third orgasm.

Seungwan gently dragged her waist to him as his fingers were becoming more fast in thrusting inside her. 

“Ahh.” She moaned as her body now was following the rhythm of Seungwan’s hand. 

He laid next to Joohyun and stared as she was rolling her eyes from the pleasure, he knew when Joohyun becomes this weak and her breathe becomes shorter…that she’ll finally reach the peak of her high. 

Seungwan went to her left breast, and now sucked it, as she’s gasping for air.

“Oh G-God!” She shouted and was swaying her head from left to right. 

He felt his fingers were locked inside tightly as Joohyun came and was inhaling deep, from the fingering. 

She finally feels her body calming down after a minute and now was staring at Seungwan as she was catching her breathe. 

“Fuck Seungwan…you really want me to die from just the fingering and licking don’t you?” She sighed as she recovered. 

He smiled and now was staring at Joohyun too, who now retrieves his hand and places gentle kisses on it. 

“You okay?” Seungwan asks so gently that Joohyun can’t believe this is the same person who just acted so lustful below her waist. 

“This feels like, you know in the movies, where the main character’s parent leaves, so the girl or boy lead are alone in the house, and they invite their partner, then they do the nasty in the parent’s bedroom?” She laughed. 

“Is it weird?” Seungwan asks, as he ran his hand on Joohyun hair that kept going on her beautiful face. 

“Yeah a bit, just imagine your parents doing it here…but then again…they were making love…which we are doing right now don’t we?” She smiled at Seungwan. 

“Plus…this is our Ontario Sex.” Seungwan teased her.

“What do you mean? Are you planning for us to travel around the world just to claim we have sex in all state and countries?” Joohyun laughed.

“Well….why not? We have about a good 70 more years together or more.” 

“YahhH! Do you even think we can do it at 100 years old!” She laughed at him. 

“Well, we have to try, for me to answer that question.” 

“Seungwan really….I bet you won’t even like my body when it grows old…” Joohyun joked. 

She then continued. 

“Plus when I get pregnant you’ll see scars all over my body, I saw it with my stepmom…they said a woman’s vagina after pregnancy will not be as tight as before because-“

“Joohyun why do you-“Seungwan tried interrupting. 

“But I’m just stating facts you know…you were a woman too before, it’s hard right? Male Seungwan can go old, and people will still find you hot Seungwan…and I have to-“ 

“Fuck you…don’t talk about my Joohyun like that.” He pouted.

Joohyun poked his nose as she saw how cute Seungwan pouted after cursing at her. 

“Did you just swear at me?” She laughed.

“Yeah, because you are trying to predict what an older Seungwan would think for older Joohyun.” He pouted. 

Seungwan held her hand and now apologized. 

“I’m sorry…it’s just…I do think about us getting older, but not that kind of negative way…I think about us having kids, as they grow older, we grow old too, our wrinkles, gray hair…sometimes I even imagine you coloring my gray hair-“ 

“You thought that far?” Joohyun was touched by Seungwan that she cut him off because she can’t believe Seungwan was already looking forward to it too. 

“Or for example our kids are still asleep, we slip some time for ourselves and make middle age hot sex.” He bit his lip and raised his two eyebrows. 

“Why are you even imagining that!” Joohyun now laughed. 

“What? I bet you're even hotter then, plus I can cum inside you more cuz we don’t have to think about the consequences.” Seungwan licked his lips. 

“Or you know what? Why don’t we normalize pregnancy at 50 years old.” He added. 

“S-Seungwan! Even if I agree on having a baby at that age, there will be complications…especially for the baby.” Joohyun sighed. 

“Still, I get to have sex with you, so it’s a winwin situation.” Seungwan giggled, and kisses Joohyun’s head. 

“You think you’ll still like my 50 year old body then?” Joohyun asks with so much worry. 

“Yeah, thinking about it makes me even erect see? This is kinda weird, but just imagine to have this kind of passion for making love even as we grow old…it’s hot Joohyun….you’re hot forever…I don’t think I’ve ever said it, but I know women and even men throw themselves to this Seungwan…but I never once thought of sleeping with them…I imagine myself falling and lusting for someone else…but I end up getting depress.” He sighed. 

Seungwan looked so sad for a moment. 

“Wh-why?” Joohyun asks. 

“Because….it’s not you…I’m not trying to sound like I’m just saying this because I love you…but sex and love with you is so different, like my heart and soul feels so much better and I’m always at my happiest when I do it with you…but I wanna remind you I already felt this even before you and me started this relationship…to be honest just lying next to you makes me feel at my happiest too.” Seungwan smiled like Joohyun was the only one in the world who can make him feel like that. 

“Oh, that’s good…so we don’t have to have sex now don’t we?” Joohyun jokes. 

“You don’t like to go on now?” He pouted. 

“I’m joking…I love making love to you…if it’s the only thing in the world I needed I’d stay here and make love to you, sometimes I even get angry at the fact I feel tired, or hungry that we need to stop.” Joohyun plays with Seungwan’s hair. 

The two suddenly shared a laugh. 

“Jokes aside, you always know just what to say to make me feel good don’t you?” She touches his face. 

“Not really…I’m just being honest and telling you facts.” Seungwan kisses Joohyun’s lips. 

“See.” Joohyun joked. 

She suddenly felt him, rubbing her ass, as he tried slipping his fingers from behind. 

“I wanna do it only with you, until our backs won’t be able to move anymore.” He laughs. 

“Okay.” She smiled. 

He now goes back below her. 

“S-Seungwan…I’m crazy to say that I’m not enjoying this, it’s just…I thought you said we’re gonna make love, but I’m the only one feeling love right now.” She pouted. 

Seungwan smiled. 

“Oh…well…I’m actually making sure you get pleasured first before we proceed.” Seungwan who was below her, raised his head on Joohyun to stare. 

“Why?” 

“Because…once I enter you, I might get selfish and just let myself cum and cum again inside you.” He stared seriously at Joohyun. 

“Do it now then.” Joohyun stared at him, as she commanded him.

“What?” 

“I’m okay, I want you inside of me now.” She smiled back. 

Seungwan swallowed. 

** LUXURY APARTMENT SOMEWHERE IN SEOUL, LIVING ROOM  **

*CLASSICAL MUSIC PLAYING*

Seulgi and Joy were sitting in the grand living room that was designed in black and white, the living room was so fancy that Seulgi just kept wandering with her eyes to stare at the expensive room. 

“Daebak.” She tells Joy. 

“Why?” The younger one asks. 

Seulgi points at the centre of the living room, the golden fountain suddenly was activated and now was flowing endlessly. 

A butler in a black tuxedo walks to them with a tray of mini cakes and bread with some tea. 

“Ma’am, Ms. Jung will see you in a minute, she just has to attend to something.” The butler informs Joy. 

“Okay.” She responds. 

Seulgi, was eating happily on her own, when Joy suddenly notices her. 

She makes a sneaky move to kiss Seulgi on her cheek. 

“Hm!” Flustered Seulgi can only say in reaction to her, as she was still chewing the bread in her mouth. 

“You look so cute even when you eat.” Joy smiles. 

Seulgi flashes a shy smile. 

“Unnie, eat carefully.” Joy tells the older woman, as she wipes her face. 

“Hooo, Sooyoung, I see why you gave up becoming a Goddess again.” A brown long haired thin woman in a black suit leans by the white wall of her grand living room. 

“Jessica unnie!” Joy smiled and stood. 

Seulgi followed. 

Jessica stared at Seulgi and smiled. 

“Cute girl…honestly she’s cuter than the girl you lost your powers for.” Jessica now walks to them. 

“Oh, Seulgi unnie…this is Jessica unnie, Jessica unnie…Seulgi unnie, m-my girlfriend.” Joy smiled again at Seulgi because she just realized that she can call Seulgi now her girlfriend. 

“Hello.” Seulgi shook her hand with Jessica. 

“Hi.” The oldest of the three smiled. 

“So what brought you to my residence, Sooyoung?” She asks now the tall girl. 

“You tell me, Goddess of Justice.” Joy smiled coyly at her. 

“Um…should I be here? Isn’t this confidential talk?” Seulgi asks. 

“No, sit…you seem like a good person who knows how to keep things a secret so, sit…you too Sooyoung.” Jessica tells them and they followed. 

She sat on the opposite black chair, and now made her own tea. 

“Also…it’s not like I’ll reveal the reason why I’m here.” She smiles at the two. 

“Why not?” Joy asks. 

“Sooyoung it’s confidential…also you’re no longer a part of our society, you’re a mortal now. By the way I’ve been here for 6 months, you haven’t even answered a single of my calls or texts…unnie missed our lunches together, and now that you came, first thing you demand are for answers to your questions?” Jessica cutely pouts, as she crosses her legs and sips her tea. 

“Well you can’t blame me, after all, you’re the one who turned me into this.” Joy pouted back.

“Yah, Sooyoung, I'm the Goddess of Justice what did you expect? You broke the rules. Tsk you’re lucky, it was being mortal what I chose for you or else it would have been eternal jail Sooyoung.” Jessica raised her eyebrow at her. 

“Speaking of eternal jail, remember the story of the Goddess of Retribution you told me?” Joy smiled while asking. 

“Tsk, that’s an old old old story.” The older woman scoffed and sips her tea again. 

“Unnie I maybe a mortal now…but I know you all felt the sudden change in the air…plus the appearance of the light pink moths were just the cherry on top.” Joy stared at Jessica. 

Jessica stop sipping her tea, she places the cup on the wide white coffee desk. 

She snaps her hand, the whole apartment turn into a blank empty space while black butterflies started flying all over the black empty room. 

“W-What the!?” Seulgi shouted. 

The only thing left in the black empty space was the chairs they were sitting on, which somehow were grounded to gravity. 

Jessica’s suit turned into a sparkling black gown, her eyes and hair as well turned black.

Seulgi was terrified for a sec, but when Jessica smiled at her as if telling her she was safe with her, Seulgi finally relaxed. 

“Tell me what you know.” Jessica now leans closer to Joy and stares. 

** SON’S RESIDENCE, MASTER BEDROOM  **

He now even felt his heart beating fast. 

He kneeled as he got ready to enter her. 

“J-Just tell me to stop, if you don’t like it okay?” He asks with concern to Joohyun, who smiled and nodded back. 

Seungwan finally led his dick inside her, they both moaned…it was the first time they made love like this after the fucked up feud they had and it brought back all the great sensation they always feel whenever they are inside each other. 

Seungwan suddenly stopped. 

“What’s wrong?” Joohyun asks. 

“Nothing…I’m just realizing how lucky I am for you to allow, this person to enter inside you…let alone possibly creating life inside you with me.” Seungwan tells her. 

“Because I want to dummy…I want you…and I love you.” Joohyun smiled. 

Seungwan decided to meet her head with his in order to kiss her.

Seungwan made the first pull, and saw Joohyun exhaling, she stared at him, like she was staring beyond his soul. 

“Even when you just simply breathe, you're beautiful.” Seungwan smiled. 

Joohyun smiled too, and now held his head to get closer to her and kiss. 

He and Joohyun continued with the kisses, as he led his hips to pull and push harder as fast as he can. 

His hot breathe that he exhaled through his nose was going through Joohyun’s skin, who was expressing her enjoyment through her muffled moans. 

Seungwan was exhaling hard too, as he felt the walls inside Joohyun was so welcoming than ever before, the heat inside was even making him work harder to please her. 

Joohyun on the other hand was having difficulty in breathing, but she didn’t want to let go of Seungwan’s tongue that was inside her, and decided to just express her pleasure to another set of muffled moans that were not getting through because of the kisses. 

Seungwan got faster in his move to pull and push, as he now was just staring at Joohyun, and she was holding his back with her nails as she now was inhaling hard. 

“Ha, Seungwan…more.” She pleaded as her glowing eyes were staring at him. 

Seungwan pulled his body a bit, and now took Joohyun’s legs with his hands to separate them from each other in the air. 

He then moved closer and started humping like crazy on Joohyun. 

She can’t believe that her legs can even stretch like that because of Seungwan, who continued to move his hips hard inside her. 

“Uhh…fuck Joohyun…your inside is so g-good.” Seungwan stared at Joohyun, his eyes were flickering like he was high on ecstasy. 

“I’m gonna cum.” He announces to her. 

Seungwan pull and pushed harder for a few more times, and now Joohyun suddenly felt so warm inside, he definitely did finish inside her. 

Seungwan catches his breath, his dick was still flowing his fluid inside Joohyun. 

He takes out his dick and now plops on top of Joohyun. 

“You okay?” Joohyun whispered. 

“Just give me a sec.” He tells her. 

Joohyun saw Seungwan was already touching himself again to make his dick hard again. 

She realizes that when Seungwan said he’ll cum again and again inside her, he was really serious on doing it all night long. 

She swallowed. 

Seungwan now stared back to Joohyun. 

“Joohyun, I’m hard again.” He tells her. 

“Okay.” 

“Can you turn around? I kinda like it....doing it in a kneeling position.” He confesses but can’t meet Joohyun’s eyes. 

“You mean doggy style?” The unfiltered Joohyun returns. 

Seungwan shamely nodded. 

“Fine, but you’re gonna do something I like too.” She coyly smiled. 

“W-What?” He asks. 

“I want Rough Seungwan to do me.” She bit her lip. 

“You like it rough don’t you?” Seungwan laughs. 

“Not really, but you made me like it.” Joohyun confessed. 

Seungwan felt touched and hornier at the same time with her confession. 

“Okay, turn around.” His beastly eyes that made Joohyun reminisce the time in his car, were back. 

Joohyun turns her back, she kneeled on her knees and hands. 

Seungwan went to her back, and put his dick with such a rush.

“Ha!” Joohyun shouted. 

It was painful but so good at the same time, which made her bite her lip. 

Seungwan didn’t even stop, but now was kneeling next to her, he then slapped her ass with his big palm that made a very painful sound. 

Joohyun moaned.

“You like this?” He whispered to her. 

Joohyun wasn’t able to react as Seungwan was still thrusting faster than before, he held her hair as he leaned closer to her, which made Joohyun’s head closer to him. 

“Ah!” Joohyun looked so sorry for herself from the pain and pleasure she was getting. 

Seungwan added a slap on her now red right cheek ass, as he kept pushing hard on Joohyun’s back. 

“Answer me.” Seungwan asks her while he stared with his serious eyes. 

“Y-yes.” She struggled to answer. 

“Why?” Seungwan asks, as he was consistent in getting his dick to hit hard inside Joohyun which made the bed rock now too. 

The headboard was also thumping loudly because it kept hitting the wall. 

“Ha…ha….it feels like were animals in heat, S-Seungwan.” She was gasping for air, her eyes rolling to the back of her head in pleasure. 

“So you feel like an animal?” He asks her. 

“Y-Yes…and I love it.” She tells him and bites her lip, while staring seriously at him. 

“Ha-haAaa.” Joohyun exhaled with such expression. 

“You’re really naughty.” He let go of her hair and kiss her cheek. 

Joohyun went back to kneeling with her legs and hands because Seungwan’s force was making her weak and needed to make sure she won’t miss anything from the pleasure Seungwan was giving her.

Seungwan held her waist to concentrate in shoving his dick inside her, he did it repeatedly, for minutes now….he gave and Joohyun receive…the two broke into cold sweat. 

Joohyun felt the longer the minutes pass by, the longer she felt like she was on some kind of beautiful drug. 

She didn’t even care that her sweat was dripping on the bed nor Seungwan who’s sweat was falling on her body…they ignored it and actually got more excited with the fact that their sticky bodies was hitting each other and was making everything more sweaty. 

Another thing was Seungwan can’t believe his hard pounding on her did not make his dick soft…instead it kinda felt he was getting harder as he pulled and pushed back inside her…but his back was killing him now. 

“I’m getting tired, help me Joohyun.” He asks her. 

Joohyun enjoyed hearing it that she now moved back and forth to his erect dick, she was moaning as her ass was pulling and pushing back at him. 

Seungwan stared at Joohyun’s tiny back and ass that was moving for his dick. 

Seungwan felt the urge to slap her ass again. 

Joohyun, the dominant bottom she is, pushed back at Seungwan with so much force, which he didn’t expect and made him groan in pleasure. 

She saw his eyes flickering again, and did it faster. 

“God, your pussy’s so great.” Seungwan gritted his teeth while placing his right hand on her back and gripped her skin. 

He now decided to continue riding Joohyun, and now met her movement with his crotch, the slapping noises they made was making them more turned on with each other. 

“Put your hands by the wall.” He commanded her.

Joohyun followed. 

Seungwan did the same position to get closer to her, he used his right knee to make Joohyun open her legs wider…she swallowed in excitement, Seungwan then leaned by her left side to kiss. 

“Mm…”Joohyun moaned as she felt Seungwan rubbing her from below. 

Seungwan guided his penis again to enter her from the back. 

“God.” Joohyun whispered and sighed in another round of pleasure she felt. 

Seungwan was thrusting hard and fast at her, it was kinda painful for his back to thrust in that position but seeing Joohyun being pleasured like this, always made his pain worth it. 

Her body gave up, and now was laying on Seungwan’s chest as he continued with the hard entering, Joohyun place her right hand on Seungwan’s right thigh, while her other hand was on his neck. 

She then led her face to his lips to kiss while he was humping from behind her. 

She suddenly realized that this position was giving her a new area to feel her pleasure, and suddenly moaned….her moan became a bit like she was in so much pain. 

Seungwan was surprised with this but he didn’t stop. 

“Joohyun?” He asks. 

“Ah more…more…” Her eyes were tired but she kept pleading. 

Seungwan decided to meet her needs faster, he also licked her saliva that was flowing from the side of her mouth as Joohyun lost control of her senses. 

The headboard of the bed was thumping harder and louder than ever before on the wall, which can be viewed as well how hard the fucking they were doing at each other. 

“Ah, Wannie….I l-love this.” She gritted her teeth. 

Seungwan suddenly held her waist, while still having his dick inside her, he moved a bit away from the headboard and made her go back to the doggy style position. 

His sweat was dripping on Joohyun’s back again, his body’s nerves made Joohyun feel he was shaking all over, he was going faster, his voice was groaning, his grip on her was becoming tighter from the waist. 

Joohyun was moaning harder too, because now that she was locked in his arms, she was feeling more his deep entering in her and can only hold the bedsheets to cope with the high. 

“O-ugh…shit.” Seungwan suddenly came inside her again. 

He was still embracing Joohyun, as his dick kept pumping out his warm liquid inside her. 

“Ha…ah…ahh.” Seungwan moaned and bit his lip. 

Joohyun realized Seungwan was really a good lover to her, for him to edge and delay his own pleasure, whenever they made love, because seeing his face so pleasured like this meant even in sex he was selfless enough to make Joohyun feel good every time. 

He collapsed on the left side of the bed. 

“Ugh that was so good, my back hurts.” He laughed and groaned at the same time, while rubbing his hand on Joohyun’s thigh as she sat next to the overly tired Seungwan. 

“You love it?” She asks him as she wipes his sweaty red face. 

“Yeah, I love you, I love doing this with you.” He was still catching his breathe. 

She placed her palm on his chest. 

“Seungwan your heart is pumping hard.” She laughs. 

“Yeah, I think that was one of the best orgasm I personally felt in a while...not that I don’t enjoy our sex…it’s just this…cumming inside you…was just great too.” He confesses to her. 

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“Can I ask…how many lovers did you have before me?” She asks. 

Seungwan froze at that the sudden question. 

“Um let’s see…I had a boyfriend in highschool…but we never did it, kinda just trying to test myself if I was straight back then…then there was Sejeong…and now…you.” He smiled. 

“Yah! Really?” A surprise Joohyun asks. 

“Yeah, why? By the way you should realize you technically took my virginity.” He pouted and pretended to protect his self by covering his chest with an embrace on his own. 

“I did, didn’t I?” She was feeling proud. 

Seungwan went back to her and touch her thigh to rub. 

“Can I ask how many lovers did you have?” Seungwan asks her. 

“Um…hmmm…I had a boyfriend in college, that guy took my virginity…he was kind and gentle, but it just didn’t work out for us, then I dated Seulgi, Amber, Suho…Jennie…I dated others too, but those are the only five I slept with.” She held her hand in the air like she was on trial, and pledging her honesty. 

“So whose on top? Like the best sex you had? You can tell me honestly…where do I place…if I’m at 5th or 6th it’s fine…I’ll work hard to be number 1.” Seungwan says with so much passion. 

“Silly you don’t have to work hard, you’re number 1.” She now laid next to him. 

“You’re lying.” He pouted. 

“You are~” She rubs her hand on his shoulder. 

“The greatest sex I had before you came was Amber and Seulgi, especially Amber…she knew all the tricks that made me roll my eyes out… But you honestly Seungwan…” Joohyun sighs and smiles. 

“Sometimes I feel like I’m dying and seeing nirvana at the same time…and that’s just from the tongue and finger tricks you do! Then add this heavenly dick, God, sometimes I feel like that old man who gave you this just really wanted you to transform, to make you a double trouble lover.” Joohyun was confessing seriously. 

“Double trouble L-Lover?” Seungwan didn’t know what she was trying to say. 

“You know, like he knew you were already good at sex, but he wanted you to become the best at it, so he gave you a dick too.” She laughed. 

“Do I?” Seungwan gently whispered as he asks her. 

“Yeah I love it…but were you like this with Sejeong too?” She pouted. 

“Kinda…but no, because the way you just moan and take everything I give, makes me feel so happy I wanna work hard and give my best for your pleasure...also this dick you’re talking about gets only hard when it’s you.” Seungwan smiled. 

“Really?” She felt touched by the weird praise. 

“Yeah, really.” He laughed. 

“Okay, because of that you get a reward.” She tells him. 

Joohyun crawled below Seungwan. 

“Let me make you hard again, and later I’ll go on top of you so you don’t hurt you’re back.” She tells Seungwan. 

** ?????????? **

“It’s true, the Goddess of Retribution was put in the eternal jail…but one day…she escaped…no word what happened with her…but that was hundred years ago Sooyoung, we assumed she left and disappeared to be in peace, so the Queen told us not to search for her anymore…but suddenly six months ago, there was a sudden change in the air…we felt her presence again, I was asked by the Queen herself, to head the search for her…so I assumed this identity.” Jessica tells Joy. 

“Tsk, why this identity though?” Joy joked. 

“Hey just because I’m going undercover doesn’t mean I have to be boring you know, I like fashion Sooyoung…plus because of me G.F. Mag is now one of the best fashion mags right now!” Jessica proudly argues. 

“Okay, but going back, tell me where you are right now in your search for the Goddess of Retribution?” 

“4 months to my search…or two months ago to be exact today…the light pink moths started to appear, the air was getting heavy as well…it felt like she was just around me…but conveniently her presence disappeared again…so in short…I’m stuck and got no clue where to start again.” Jessica sighed. 

“I have a guess on who is it, unnie.” Joy tells her. 

“Who?” 

“You know the famous model who seemed to have just popped out of the blue suddenly and became famous this year?”

“Roseanne Park?” 

“Yeah…she seems to be connected to it.” 

Jessica suddenly was thinking of her recollection with her, and became silent. 

Joy and Seulgi stared at her. 

“What are you thinking unnie?” Joy asks in concern. 

“I just realized other than photos and videos of her with Taemin…I’ve never even saw her in person.” Jessica replied. 

“Unnie, last week she was with us during our vacation in Incheon-“ 

“You were at Incheon!?” Jessica told her. 

“Yeah…why?” The tall girl now was getting terrified. 

“I went there last week too! Because I felt the Goddess’s presence there...it was also there where I lost her tracked of her again.” Jessica clicked her tongue. 

“Unnie there is also something I feel that is connected to this…you see I always see Rose’s presence around a person close to me…and somehow when she’s around that person…she seems to be causing a rift between him and his girlfriend.” 

“Fucked.” Jessica suddenly curses. 

Jessica stared at Joy with so much seriousness. 

“Sooyoung…tell me, is the guy’s last name Son…and the girlfriend…her last name, I’m just guessing here…Bae?” She tells Sooyoung. 

Seulgi and Sooyoung suddenly felt a sudden chill creep on both of their backs. 

“O-Of course…you have heard about Bae Joohyun, she’s famous for her beauty and fashion magazine…and the man who tamed her is your photographer, Son Seungwan-“ Joy didn’t finish. 

“No…The Goddess of Retribution…Chaeyoung-“ Jessica interrupts but was cut off by Seulgi. 

“Wait…that’s her name? Seungwan calls her that too…” Seulgi pouted while Joy nodded. 

“Yes her name is Chaeyoung…and fell in love with a mortal before that had the same last name hundred years ago...her name was Son Ga-Eun.” Jessica stared seriously at the two. 

** SON’S RESIDENCE, MASTER BEDROOM  **

Joohyun was on top of Seungwan, she was catching her breathe while leaning to Seungwan’s shoulder. 

“You okay?” He smiled and now was fixing the hair that got on sweaty Joohyun’s face. 

“I thought I was the one who’s gonna make you cum…but I ended up having an orgasm while riding you.” The very red Joohyun, bit her lip and was exhaling hard. 

“Actually just few more push will do it…you up for it?” Seungwan asks. 

“Of course.” She smiled. 

She was riding Seungwan again, who was still inside her. 

Seungwan embraced her and now was moaning hard too.

“Ha, fuck…few more.” He sighed and closed his eyes. 

Joohyun got faster in humping Seungwan. 

“Ah….Joohyun.” He held her tighter. 

Seungwan came finally. 

“You good?” Joohyun smiled while playing her finger on his head. 

“So good, thank you.” He smiled. 

“You’re always so polite.” She kiss Seungwan’s forehead. 

Joohyun suddenly closed her eyes and touched her forehead. 

"What's wrong?" Seungwan asks her. 

"N-Nothing...I just felt dizzy...probaly from all the sex we did without resting." Joohyun jokes. 

"Yah, come here let's cuddle." Seungwan pouted and told her to lay next to him. 

"Aw...but I kinda wanted to do another round." Joohyun whined. 

Seungwan suddenly stopped and was staring behind Joohyun. 

“Joohyun look.” He tells her to look behind. 

By the breezy cold air that made the curtains dance again from the open window, various colored butterflies entered and flew around the room. 

“You think they’re wishing us good luck?” He asks Joohyun. 

“Yeah…and maybe protecting us.” She tells Seungwan. 

“Oh that’s good then…but you know what will make this better?” He tells her. 

“What?” Joohyun laughed. 

“Cuddling each other.” 

“Oh….but I wanted to do more Seungwan.” She pouted. 

“We will, my horny cutie Joohyunnie, just let me rest, I just came...which you did too, so let's rest for a while together.” Seungwan laughed. 

Joohyun finally followed Seungwan and now removed herself from him, while Seungwan guided her to his chest to rest. 

“You know I’m just this horny because of you…because I love you.” Joohyun laughs and tells him while holding his hand while she rested on his chest. 

“I love you more.” Seungwan smiled and kisses Joohyun's hot forehead. 

The two rested on the bed, in both of their glorious naked bodies. 

Seungwan and Joohyun stared at the various beautiful butterflies that was still dancing in the bedroom, as they continued to cuddle. 


	30. TIMING

** CHAPTER 30:  **

TIMING 

** SON’S RESIDENCE, MAIN BEDROOM  **

It was already 11 am in the morning, three hours since Joohyun and Seungwan woke up the two had the white bedsheet on their naked bodies. 

But Seungwan didn’t want to get up.

He was still cuddling Joohyun’s waist, who was already sitting up in the bed, while she played with his hair as he place his head on her thigh. 

Seungwan kept rubbing Joohyun’s naked back with his big right hand’s palm. 

“You’re so soft Joohyun, so good to smell too.” He whispers to her while he kept his eyes closed and kept rubbing his cheek on her right thigh. 

Joohyun smiled lovingly, as she stared at Seungwan who didn’t wanna get up. 

“Seungwan? It’s just an hour to lunch time.” She smiled. 

Seungwan still had his face buried on her body while embracing her from her waist. 

“10 more minutes please.” He begged her, still keeping his eyes closed. 

“Okay.” She laughed and continued to play his hair. 

Joohyun remembered last night. 

Everything about it, made her heart beat fast. 

“Seungwan?” 

“Hm?” 

“I just realized that you get bolder with making love to me every time we have a huge fight…now you don’t even wanna pull out, shall we have another fight for me discover another new thing about you?” She joked. 

Seungwan finally takes out his buried face and open his eyes to look at Joohyun. 

“No…please.” He begged and pouted her. 

He then buries his face again, and held her tighter. 

“I don’t wanna have a fight like that again…if you want me to be rough for you I’ll do it…if you want me to cum inside you I’ll do it too…I’ll do everything for you…anything.” He tells her as he rubs his face on her smooth thigh. 

Joohyun felt Seungwan’s honesty, desperation and fear of losing her ever again with just that one statement, she decides to brighten up the mood for him. 

“Okay, but you remembered what you did last night to me? There’s a possibility I’m gonna carry your child now.” Joohyun tells him. 

“I know.” He still had his head buried on her thigh, his hand held her waist tighter. 

“Son Seungwan I thought you said wanted to achieve things first before you consider bringing a child in this world?” She joked. 

“My dad and mom gave me money didn’t they? Also it’s not like I don’t earn decent money…I can do both, promise.” He pleaded as he stared at Joohyun. 

She just can’t believe why the confident and in control Seungwan was now showing this ~~weakness~~ …vulnerability with her. 

“I thought you didn’t want others giving you handouts?” She teased him. 

Seungwan who took it seriously became more down. 

“I’m sorry, I won’t do that to you again.” He apologized like a sorry child. 

“Yahhh!!! I was just joking.” She cup Seungwan’s face on her two small hands that made the handsome Seungwan’s lips pucker. 

“I love everything you did and do Seungwan…I love you, I love feeling every bit of you inside me…I love the thought of us making love and creating something that is only ours.” She grinned at him. 

“You sure?” Seungwan who was so assuring to her last night, was now needing it from her. 

“I am sure…so sure.” She kisses Seungwan on the lips. 

Seungwan sat now too, in the bright daylight where the two were completely naked, Joohyun stared at how large Seungwan’s muscled body was. 

She remembered how strong this person is in this form, but looked so weak and needy as he stared at her. 

He leaned his head on her shoulders and wrapped her in his tight embrace. 

“I love you.” Seungwan suddenly confesses to her. 

Which felt like a first time confession all over again. 

Joohyun smiled and embraced Seungwan tightly too. 

“I love you too.” She tells him and kisses his needy shoulder. 

** SON’S RESIDENCE, LIVING ROOM  **

The two got dressed and held hands as they enter the living room. 

Joohyun was about to let go, when Seungwan kept his hand on her. 

“Where are you going?” He asks her as if she might disappear from the house if he lets go. 

“I need to go to the bathroom Seungwan.” She laughed. 

“I’ll come with you.” 

“What the- Seungwan…stop being so clingy.” Joohyun grinned. 

“No.” He pouted.

They arrived at the bathroom door. 

“Okay let go now, I really need to use the bathroom.” 

“Fine, let’s go.” He opened the door. 

“Seungwan I’m gonna take a shit okay? There…still romantic for you?” She laughed. 

“I’ll wash you.” Clingy Seungwan replied. 

“Come here closer.” She tells him to meet his face, he follows and leans. 

“AH!” He gets a flick from Joohyun, and now let go as he nurses his forehead. 

“If you still want to cling on me instead of having breakfast, stay there.” Joohyun tells him as she entered and locked the bathroom. 

** SOME LUXURY APARTMENT IN SEOUL, BASEMENT PARKING LOT **

Seulgi and Joy were now walking to her car. 

“Unnie, where do you wanna eat?” Joy asks. 

Seulgi was still shocked from the information she learned today and seems like she can’t process anything. 

“Unnie!” Joy claps her hand that echoes all over the basement parking lot. 

“So Seungwan was a woman?” She asks Joy. 

Joy nodded. 

“How the-“ 

“I told you it was part of the punishment…the God who helped Chaeyoung-“ 

“Ugh this is too much to process!!!!” Seulgi whined. 

“That’s why we eat first! Then we can think as well on how to break the news to Joohyun unnie and Seungwan oppa.” Joy held Seulgi’s face with both of her hands. 

“You’re so cute.” Joy laughs. 

Seulgi grabs Joy’s collar and kisses her. 

“You’re even cuter.” Seulgi laughs. 

“C-Come on! Get in the car!” Joy quickly walks away from Seulgi. 

She was flustered and hurries to enter her car. 

Seulgi smiled and followed. 

** SON’S RESIDENCE, STILL AT THE HALLWAY TO THE BATHROOM  **

3 minutes since Joohyun entered the bathroom, Seungwan was just staring at the door as he leaned on the opposite wall. 

Seungwan walks near the door and knocks. 

“Joohyun?” A needy voice calls for Joohyun. 

“Hm?” She responds. 

“You done?” 

“I’m not yet done!” She laughs. 

4 minutes since she entered. 

“W-What are you doing?” 

“Um…shitting Seungwan.” She tells him. 

“Okay…what are you thinking right now?” 

“Nothing…just…trying to make my first shit to come out.” She tells him. 

She shook her head as she can’t believe the conversation she was having with her boyfriend. 

“Oh.” 

Joohyun imagined Seungwan like a child just standing by the bathroom door as he waits and stares at the door. 

The thought made her laughed. 

“Joohyun?” 

“You’re gonna ask what made me laugh?” She asks. 

“Yeah…if you don’t mind.” He pouted. 

“You.” 

“Me?” 

“Yes, you.” 

“Why?” 

“Seungwan, you’re annoying me a bit with how extra clingy you are as we exited the bedroom today…but you are also making me feel so in love with this side of you that I can only laugh how you make me melt with the Seungwan who is cute clingy.” She tells him. 

“I’m sorry for annoying you.” Seungwan frowns from outside. 

“Yah, you’re frowning aren’t you? And why are you apologizing?” 

“B-Because I don’t mean to annoy you…I just wanna be next to you every moment….I don’t wanna pretend anymore that I’m cool with even with the small distance we have…because I _WANT_ and _NEED_ you in my every moment Joohyun.” He tells her with so much confidence and desperation at the same time. 

Seungwan’s tears suddenly flowed from his face and he was sniffing hard. 

Joohyun just knew Seungwan was crying from the opposite side, and she suddenly opens the door.

This shocks Seungwan who didn’t know Joohyun would open the door, he tried wiping his tears with his sleeves to hide it but it was too late as Joohyun saw his tears that made his eyes red. 

“Yah, why are you crying?” She now uses her hands to wipe his tears. 

“N-Nothing.” He looks away from her. 

“Seungwan, remember one of our promises involves being honest?” Joohyun tells him. 

Seungwan nodded and gathers his voice to talk. 

“Joohyun…I just…I don’t want you to lose your smile again because of me…I’m afraid I’ll do something stupid again…if I don’t listen and stay next to you….and I’ll lose you forever.” Seungwan’s frown was like his way of expressing his pain and apology all over again to Joohyun. 

“What? But I told you I trust you don’t I?” She laughed. 

“You did that too in Incheon and what happen? I failed in protecting you and made you hurt in so many ways.” Seungwan’s eyes wanted to cry again. 

“Seungwan, we’re human…we make mistakes…we learn, we get better and we get stronger, you said something similar to me before remember?” She smiled at him, she arch her little feet to reach and now held his face again. 

“Still.” He pouted. 

“Seungwan, what can I do to make you stop acting like this?” She now laughed. 

The two were just staring at each other for a silent minute. 

“Um…wait here.” He ran away from her. 

Joohyun stood alone in the hallway, she was stopping her shit that luckily she was struggling to pass a while ago, in order to comfort Seungwan but now it suddenly wanted to get out. 

“Shit.” She groans in pain. 

Seungwa ran back to her.

“Seungwan faster…my bowel movements are on the line.” She was struggling to control herself. 

Seungwan was sniffing as he knelt on the floor, Joohyun suddenly felt that it seemed like Seungwan was going to say the 4 words she has been dreaming of. 

“Will you…” Seungwan was talking. 

Joohyun swallowed and stared at him with so much seriousness. 

“Move in with me again, when we go back to Korea?” He now shows some autumn flowers that he personally handpicked from his father’s garden. 

Seungwan’s trademark Son’s Smile was flashing only to the fair skinned beauty. 

Joohyun swore a glass breaking sound effect just accompanied her as Joohyun’s imagined proposal came crashing down and burned. 

“W-What?” Joohyun tries asking calmly. 

“Yeah, we were supposed to move in together right? But because of the fight we had-“ 

“Seungwan seriously, let me take a fucking shit…cook some food too while you wait, I’m hungry.” She took the flowers and slammed the bathroom door on Seungwan. 

“I’ll wait for you in the kitchen….just….just call me when you need anything.” Seungwan tells her. 

“No, leave me alone for 5 minutes, I need to concentrate here.” She coldly tells him. 

“O-Okay.” He bowed. 

** SON’S RESIDENCE, BATHROOM  **

Joohyun who was sitting on the bathroom’s toilet remembers suddenly Seungwan’s smile as she smelled the flowers. 

“Seriously.” Tsundere Joohyun whispered and smiled to herself. 

But she remembered the smile again in another angle, and smiled. 

_ “At least his smile is back _ .” She thought to herself. 

** SON’S RESIDENCE, KITCHEN  **

Seungwan was preparing breakfast when he hears Joohyun scream. 

He runs to the bathroom. 

** SON’S RESIDENCE, BATHROOM  **

“J-Joohyun?” He knocks repeatedly to the door. 

She was laughing as she opened it. 

She was wet, the faucet exploded. 

“Oh yeah…you opened sink’s faucet and tried the hot water, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah.” She laughed again. 

“Yeah…I see dad never got to fix it….I’m sorry I wasn’t able to tell you.” Seungwan smiled. 

“H-How do you stop this then?” 

Joohyun was wet from the exploded sink. 

“Just let me…” Seungwan retrieves the faucet head and tries to fix it. 

“There.” He smiled and the faucet exploded again. 

Thankfully it didn’t hit Seungwan, but the water flowed strongly and exploded on his head and body. 

“You okay?” Joohyun was laughing crazy at the frozen in shock Seungwan. 

Seungwan smiled at Joohyun after realizing that both of them were actually wet because of the crappy sink and now even he was laughing. 

“Wait…Seungwan something seems to be burning!?” Joohyun panics. 

The smile on Seungwan’s face disappears. 

“Oh shit! I forgot the stove!” Seungwan shouted. 

He ran back to the kitchen. 

** SON’S RESIDENCE, KITCHEN  **

He was able to shut it off but the breakfast burned. 

Joohyun was staring at him when they shared a laugh again, because they were hearing the continued gush of the faucet in the bathroom. 

“This makes me nervous.” She smiled. 

“Why?”

“How about when we move on our own house Seungwan?” She said with a worried laugh. 

“Worse I guess.” He smiled. 

“And you wanted to have a baby?” 

“Yah, why? That baby can add to the fun! Speaking of…I think what we did last night was not enough.” Seungwan grinned. 

“Wh-what?!” Joohyun asks. 

“Yeah.” Seungwan now takes his shirt off and sweat pants. 

Which made him totally naked again, Joohyun stared at his miraculous fit body that she wondered how Seungwan was maintaining his muscular body…or it came too with his transformation. 

“Seungwan what are you doing!” Joohyun now laughs and tries to escape. 

“Let’s do it, since were both wet and need to change as well! Plus we need to make sure that baby is on its way!” Seungwan points at her stomach. 

Joohyun and Naked Sexy Seungwan chase each other around the kitchen, he finally catches up, and embraces Joohyun. 

“Seungwan!” She laughed, as he landed playful kisses on each side of her cheek repeatedly. 

He was carrying Joohyun, when she suddenly stop laughing and now was just staring at him. 

“I’m sorry.” He places Joohyun back to the ground.

She pokes his pecks with her long nails. 

“Fine, do me here right now in this very kitchen.” She stares at Seungwan as if daring the man to do it now. 

“W-What?” Seungwan swallowed. 

“Oh…losing the courage now aren’t we?” Joohyun laughed. 

“I’m not.” He pouted. 

** SON’S RESIDENCE, KITCHEN  **

Joohyun was sitting by the counter, as Seungwan thrusted inside her. 

“Ha!” Joohyun moaned. 

She still can’t believe how wild Seungwan is now, as she hears his knees hitting the cabinets below the counter, while she hits her head on the cabinets above her. 

“Your head okay?” The concern Seungwan asks, as he kept pushing inside her. 

“You know…if you keep this up, I think you-“ She wasn’t able to finish as Seungwan thrusted deep. 

Joohyun can only gasp in pleasure. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t resist…but you were saying?” Seungwan now gently asks her. 

“If you keep this up, you and I might make a football team in no time.” She bit her lip. 

“Why not? That’ll prove how many times we love each other.” He smiled. 

Joohyun gently leads his head on her lips as they kiss. 

Seungwan places his hands on the same cabinet Joohyun was hitting before. 

“Joohyun open more, I wanna get closer.” He asks. 

“Okay daddy.” She suddenly tease him and follows. 

“You really want me to destroy this kitchen don’t you?” He laughed. 

“Can you? She challenge him again. 

Seungwan spread her legs suddenly and made Joohyun gasps. 

Seungwan moved closer, and now went back to his push and pull inside her. 

His knees and legs were now were bumping hard on the cabinets below, his other hand was on the back of Joohyun’s head to make sure she doesn’t hit her head. 

“Ha…deeper.” She begged and now maintained eye contact with her hard working lover. 

A younger man suddenly enters through the door for he had a key of his own. 

The two heard the man was about to enter but didn’t care as they continued, in their pleasure and lust. 

“Morning Seungwan Hyun-AHH!!!!” Mark who was bringing breakfast shouts. 

He saw them doing it…worse…Sexy Male Seungwan was fully naked, and made Mark weirded out and traumatized. 

His father and Seungwan’s father were about to enter too. 

“Hey old men go wait outside!” Mark pushes them outside with him. 

Joohyun was just smiling. 

“You’re not gonna stop?” She asks and laughs. 

“I can’t…I don’t want to…do you?” He pouted and continued his thrusting inside Joohyun. 

His eyes were flickering again, the same action his eyes were doing when Joohyun stared and witness Seungwan having his climax. 

“You’re getting naughtier.” Joohyun laughed. 

He exhaled hard. 

“Mark, give us 5 minutes!” He shouted. 

“10!” She shouted. 

“You-“Seungwan was surprised as if he knew Joohyun was planning of something more. 

“Daddy Seungwan.” She suddenly teased again and cut him off. 

Seungwan who was hitting her fast and hard, suddenly got nervous. 

“What? You don’t like it? I’m just letting you get used to it, because you’ll be a daddy soon, isn’t it why we are doing this?” 

“15 MINUTES!” He shouted to Mark again. 

** SOMEWHERE IN GANGNAM, CASINO  **

An old man was playing the slot machine alone in the big room. 

“Damn!” He punches the slot machine as he lost again. 

A familiar woman walked towards him. 

“You still like gambling don’t you?” She laughs. 

“Leave me alone.” He tells her. 

“Tell me, how is it as the personal genie for the whole lineage of Son’s?” The young woman teased. 

“You mocking me? You know you cause this in the first place, that’s why the Queen punished me and made me the personal wish maker for them.” He tells the mysterious woman. 

He kept playing his slot machine and still didn’t look at her. 

“What if I told you I found a way for you to be free, you just have to tell me why you protected Bae Mi Young in Incheon?” 

The old man’s machine makes a sound that signals he lost already and needed to insert his money again. 

He sighs and as he stood up. 

The old man transformed into a younger and good looking blue haired man, wearing an expensive suit. 

“Tsk, really stop obsessing with those people Chaeyoung.” He glared at the light pink haired woman dressed in all light pink. 

“Aren’t you happy I found you again, Taeyong?” Chaeyoung smiled with so much coyness. 


	31. It’s Gonna Be Fine

** CHAPTER 31:  **

It’s Gonna Be Fine

** SUGGESTED SONG TO DOWNLOAD BEFORE PROCEEDING:  **

  * Lovers - Korean Instrumental 



_ 300 years ago… _

** SOMEWHERE IN THE JOSEON PERIOD OF KOREA, FOREST  **

A woman lying on a wide branch by a tall forest tree is reading an adventure book, and yawns. 

“Ugh read this 100 times already, isn’t there any other books I can read?” She asks herself. 

A man pops out of nowhere and sat next to the branch she was lying on. 

“Hey, your mother is asking for you.” The blue haired man asks her. 

“Tsk, Taeyong I’m kinda busy right now don’t you see?” She continues to flip the pages of her worn out book. 

“Busy? I’m not seeing any work being done.” He laughs. 

“Ugh, I’m waiting…my beautiful cute light pink moths are working below see?” 

“You call those cute and beautiful? They’re scary Chaeyoung.” He laughs. 

“Tsk, I guess for you it is, but they have proven to be useful for me to discern who are the bad and good, humans that I can either punish or reward, based on how they treat my moth babies.” Chaeyoung tells him with a smile on her face. 

“They are still scary for me.” 

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you focus on your job as the God of Luck instead of being a womanizer and gambler?” She retorts.

“I came actually here because of something I need help of.” He sighs. 

“What is it?” Chaeyoung asks. 

“I fell in love Chaeyoung.” He tells her. 

He suddenly notices that Chaeyoung was covering her mouth and shaking, her eyes tearing as she stared at him. 

“Are you laughing!?” He pouts at the light pink haired woman. 

“Yes! Because I can’t believe it, you finally fell in love? That has to be the greatest joke I’ve ever heard! HAHAHAHAHAH!” She laughs her heart out. 

“Yahhhh! I’m serious….I need your help.” He tells her. 

“O-Okay, what kind of help?” She wipes the tears on her face. 

** SOMEWHERE IN THE JOSEON PERIOD OF KOREA, GARDEN OF THE SON’S RESIDENCE **

“Yah, Mi Young sit properly!” A girl laughs at the flustering black haired Mi Young, who can’t meet the eyes of the girl who was sketching her. 

“I-I’m sorry Ga Eun….I just…my head hurts.” She frowns. 

Ga Eun slides next to the girl and let their forehead touch. 

“Ah! W-What are you doing!?” Mi Young gasps. 

“Hold on, I’m checking you might have a fever Mi Young…you’re so red.” Ga Eun tells her, not understanding that the black haired girl was actually hot and flustered because of her. 

A light pink haired girl and blue haired guy seems to be peeking, at them from the fence. 

“Isn’t the black haired girl just so beautiful?” Taeyong sighs. 

“Let me guess, she dumped you because she likes the cute brown haired girl next to her?” Chaeyoung tells him. 

“Wh-what!” He shouted.

“Is someone there?” Ga Eun shouted and stood bravely like she will punch anyone with her tiny fist. 

The two gods, were laying down together on the ground as Chaeyoung covered Taeyong’s mouth. 

** SOMEWHERE IN THE JOSEON PERIOD OF KOREA, FOREST **

Chaeyoung was walking away as Taeyong followed. 

“Come on do it!” He asks her. 

“No! Why don’t you ask Sooyoung? She’s literally the Goddess of Love dummy!” She tells him as she continued to walk fast away from the God of Luck. 

“You know how Sooyoung is, she so into love that Sooyoung won’t even use her powers and prefers people falling in love through hardwork…and she would never ever help me because by her and even your definition those two girls have is “True Love.” He said the last two words mockingly. 

“Seriously leave those two alone, whatever kind of love they have…be that as maybe an innocent puppy love or true love it must not be interfered!” She tells him. 

Taeyong suddenly scoffs and now stares at the Goddess that does not want to help him. 

“Have you ever fallen in love yourself, Chaeyong?” He suddenly blurts out. 

The girl froze.

“Why would you even ask me that! That’s a personal question like a woman’s weight!” She tells him. 

“But have you fallen for someone?” He asks again. 

Chaeyoung does not answer. 

“It’s making me mess up, just by looking at her my heart feels so happy and feels so good…and I want more of it…I want her.” Taeyong tells her. 

“Is love really like that?” She frowns. 

Taeyong can’t answer at all. 

“It sounds selfish.” Chaeyoung tells him. 

“I know…my love selfish…but I want her…and only her…can’t you do it for your closest God friend?” He pouts. 

Chaeyoung really didn’t want to do it, but because somehow her best friend’s selfish honest words on his take in love made her curious she finally decides to help him. 

“Fine what do you want me to do?” The Goddess sighed. 

“Well, use your moths, punish Ga Eun…you’re the Goddess of Retribution right?” 

“Yah, how can you assume that she’ll harm my-“ 

“Then grant her a reward….a reward that will take her away from Mi Young…” 

“That’s bad Taeyong.” 

“What? I’m not breaking any rules!” He tells her. 

Chaeyoung sighed, she didn’t wanna do it but again it kept intriguing her. 

_ “Love? Does it really make someone do selfish things?”  _ She thought. 

“Fine…I’ll do it…but there is no guarantee with your plan just understand that.” Chaeyoung tells the blue haired man and even points at him as if warning him. 

** SOMEWHERE IN THE JOSEON PERIOD OF KOREA, GARDEN OF THE SON’S RESIDENCE **

( **SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC:** Lovers - Korean Instrumental)

Ga Eun rushes outside of the garden as she heard the female servant scream because of the light pink moths gathering by the garden. 

“Young madam get inside! This light pink moths are biting!” The servant shouts. 

Ga Eun rushes inside to retrieve a white bedsheet, and now tries to take the moths inside it. 

“They bit because you hit them didn’t you?” She tells the servant. 

“I-It just, young madam! Light pink moths meant bad luck and-“ 

“Get inside I’ll take care of this!” Ga Eun tells her.

As Ga Eun flips the white bedsheet in her attempt for the moths to leave. 

“Come on you pink beautiful moths~ You can go now! I’m sorry.” Ga Eun smiled. 

The moths turn into a tall light pink haired girl, it was Chaeyoung. 

The bedsheet conveniently covers them from the outside world, the two suddenly shared a private moment inside the plain colored bedsheet. 

Chaeyoung didn’t wanna stray her eyes from the human woman, who just smiled at her. 

She didn’t understand herself, why she didn’t want to move nor look at something else. 

The Goddess of Retribution is infamous with the humans as a scary evil goddess, that humans would use her as a fear tactic for their kids, and because most of the humans don’t treat her light pink moths that well, she ends up mostly punishing those who harm her lovely moths which also became a sign of bad luck for humans. 

But she was never like that, Retribution meant rewards for either, evil and good. It was just because a lot of people didn’t pass her test that she would always punish those who harmed her pink moths. 

Chaeyoung now understood, it is because it was one of the few first time she saw a human being treat her pink moths with such respect and love, that she can’t stray away from the human woman. 

“Wow! You’re so beautiful!” Ga Eun tells her and smiles again. 

The light pink haired woman was praised for her beauty but she didn’t even care about that at all….

Chaeyoung just wanted to stare endlessly at the marvelous human woman who kept smiling at her… 

“No….you’re more beautiful.” Chaeyoung can only reply and smile. 

** SOMEWHERE IN THE JOSEON PERIOD OF KOREA, SON’S RESIDENCE, TEA ROOM  **

( **SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC:** Lovers - Korean Instrumental)

Chaeyoung sat and stared at the cute lady, who poured her a tea to drink. 

“Come on, that’s really the good tea my mother likes to serve.” She smiled at Chaeyoung. 

The light pink haired girl drinks. 

“Ugh it’s bitter!” She tells the cute girl. 

“Oh no, I forgot to put some sugar on it! I’m sorry.” She apologized. 

Ga Eun rushes to the sugar that was on the desk, and fixed the tea drink for Chaeyoung but the Goddess didn’t want the human woman to bother and now held the hands of the small woman who had her tea cup. 

“I-It’s fine.” She laughs. 

“Are you sure?” Ga Eun asks. 

“Yeah.” The Goddess finally holds her teacup again and drinks. 

“Okay.” Ga Eun smiled at her. 

Chaeyoung stares only again at Ga Eun, who wasn’t aware about that this stranger’s brewing love for her. 

“So tell me again…what’s the reward of saving the Goddess of Retribution’s moths?” Ga Eun puts her hand on the desk and now rests the left side of her head while staring cutely at the light pink haired girl. 

“Anything…anything you want…I’ll grant it.” Chaeyoung tells her as she continued to sip the bitter green tea. 

The girl was thinking and now rubbed her neck with her hand as she was thinking of what she wanted for a reward. 

“Hmm…I don’t’ really have a _want_ you see…I’m quite happy with my life.” Ga Eun tells her. 

“W-What?” A puzzled Chaeyoung asks. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” She tells her. 

Ga Eun moves to her and touches her light pink hair. 

“W-What are you doing!” Chaeyoung moves back as she becomes flustered. 

“I’m sorry, you just have such wonderful hair…it’s so pretty…like a **Carnation Rose**.” The smaller girl now was just looking at her hair. 

“ **C-Carnation Rose**?” 

“I read it in one of the books my father bought in Europe, a western flower, named **Carnation Rose** , it has the same color as your hair.” 

Ga Eun stood and took a book from the shelf and showed the photo to the Goddess. 

“See? Isn’t it beautiful?” Ga Eun points it to her. 

Not knowing the Goddess was only looking at her. 

“Yeah, it’s beautiful.” She smiled. 

Ga Eun looks at her and now stares at her to smile again, Chaeyoung looks away. 

“But my favorites really are azaleas.” Ga Eun nods. 

“Azaleas?” Chaeyoung asks. 

Ga Eun closes the book and suddenly got excited as she stared at Chaeyoung. 

“You know what! I have thought about my reward! I want to sketch that hair and face of yours! You’re so beautiful and I might never see you again.” 

Chaeyoung suddenly laughs. 

“Silly what kind of reward is that? No, think about your reward carefully, while you do….You can sketch me for a while.” Chaeyoung tells her. 

“Really?” Ga Eun smiled. 

“Yes.” The goddess smiles back. 

“Okay why don’t we start sketching now!” Ga Eun takes her hand. 

** SOMEWHERE IN THE JOSEON PERIOD OF KOREA, SON’S RESIDENCE, GARDEN  **

( **SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC:** Lovers - Korean Instrumental)

It has been a few days since Chaeyoung has been visiting Ga Eun to sketch her. 

“Have you thought about your reward?” Chaeyoung asks as the girl only focused on her sketching. 

“Don’t move, I’m sketching.” Ga Eun tells her. 

“Ga Eun, you have to think about it now, I can’t stay for long.” Chaeyoung tells her. 

Ga Eun stops her sketch and now pouts. 

“You’re leaving?” She frowns. 

The goddess didn’t understand why her heart beat so fast as she saw Ga Eun the girl who likes smiling, frowned at her statement. 

“Yes…I have other duties to attend to.” Chaeyoung almost wanted to laugh because she remembered her “busy” days included reading a worn out book she has read a million times now. 

“That’s such a shame, I wanted to introduce you to Mi Young.” She now frowned again. 

“Who’s that?” Chaeyoung pretends not to know. 

“A special…person in my life…I really wanted you to meet her but she’s been away because her family visited her grandma in the province.” The girl proudly tells the Goddess. 

“What’s special about her?” Chaeyoung asks. 

“Umm…she makes me happy, she makes me better….she makes me feel love.” Ga Eun smiled. 

“Love?” The curious Goddess asks now. 

“Yes, love…she makes me feel love and I love her too.” The brown haired girl giggled at the thought of her special person, Mi Young. 

“How do you know it’s love?” Chaeyoung asks. 

“I don’t know…I guess because my heart keeps beating so fast whenever she’s around…or when I’m just thinking of her…like this!” She takes Chaeyoung’s hand and now puts it on her chest. 

“See?” She smiles. 

Chaeyoung now realize, as she had her hand on Ga Eun’s chest…she finally understood love…she’s in love. 

She suddenly kisses Ga Eun on the lips. 

Ga Eun in her shock lets go of the Goddess’ hand and moves away. 

A shoe flies over her head and hits the human girl. 

“Ow! Who the hell-“The girl stood and sees who threw the shoe at her, it was the black haired girl Taeyong fell for, Mi Young.

Mi Young glared as if she’ll freeze heaven and hell. 

The black haired girl in her anger, walks away from the garden. 

“Mi Young!” Ga Eun shouts and runs for Mi Young.

** SOMEWHERE IN THE JOSEON PERIOD OF KOREA, SON’S RESIDENCE, HALLWAY  **

Mi Young saw the kiss Ga Eun just shared with the mysterious beautiful woman and wanted to cry, she ran away as soon as she decided to throw her shoe at her brown haired best friend. 

“Ya! Mi Young! Where are you even trying to go? You don’t have a shoe on your other foot!” A concern Ga Eun ask while pouting. 

“Go away! Stop following me!” Mi Young shouted and sobbed as she continued to walk away from her. 

But Ga Eun now held her hand in order to stop her, she froze where she was standing but she kept her back turn. 

“I’m sorry that kiss….that kiss was not something I intended to happen….that person is special…but I did not approve of that kiss it was sudden-“ 

“Special? Then what I am to you then?!” The black haired girl now turns and sniffs as she tried to stare at Ga Eun, but her tears kept flowing on her face. 

“You’re special too, but…most special to me…because I love you.” Ga Eun now smiled and wipes the girls tears. 

“Y-You love me?” The shock crying girl asks. 

“Yes….I love you…Mi Young ah, I know….this is wrong especially that only men and women are allowed to-“ 

“I love you too…I love you too Ga Eun…I love you…you’re the only one I love…because you’re the most special person for me too.” Mi Young now declared as the tears she had before have stopped and now smile at Ga Eun. 

Ga Eun started giggling and kneeled, she hands over the shoe Mi Young threw at her. 

“Can you now wear your shoe back please?” Ga Eun asks. 

Mi Young complied and has now put the shoe back inside her foot. 

“How do you think are we going to explain this to our parents?” Mi Young laughs and now asks Ga Eun for a solution. 

Ga Eun, who was kneeling, stood and now embraced Mi Young tightly, who wrapped her too in her arms. 

“Let’s think about that later, because whatever it is, it’s gonna be fine.” Ga Eun smiled at her. 

The two began laughing while still embracing each other, a laughter only two people who were in love shared and understood. 

Chaeyoung from the corner saw everything…

Her heart was aching….

She knew that the kiss she did was wrong…

She didn’t understood why she did it… 

But… 

As she stared longer at the two, she finally understood… 

What love is….

** SOMEWHERE IN THE JOSEON PERIOD OF KOREA, STREETS  **

Chaeyoung was walking away as if she wanted to disappear as soon as she can, Taeyong sees her walking in a hurry and now follows. 

The two looked like humans with their outfits, which what the Gods and Goddesses do to fit in the human world.

“Hey! Chaeyoung!” He called for her but she continued to walk past him. 

Taeyong now runs to catch up again. 

“It’s been days, have you already done what I ask of you?” He asks again. 

“I can’t do what you want.” The Goddess tells the God of Luck. 

“W-What? Why?” He whines. 

“Do whatever you want, but I won’t help you anymore, as I’ve said it’s wrong to meddle with humans in love.” She glared at Taeyong and now finally walks away so fast, that the God can’t catch up anymore. 

** SOMEWHERE IN THE JOSEON PERIOD OF KOREA, FOREST  **

Chaeyoung was lying down on her favorite tree, and now just stared blankly at the sky inside the forest. 

She missed Ga Eun… 

Her heart suddenly beat so fast again. 

“Yah! Stop it!” She pouted. 

A sudden humming of a girl makes Chaeyoung look down from high above the tree she was lying on, she sees Ga Eun alone walking in the forest, there were a few blue azaleas there and she decided to pick some of it and put them in her tiny basket. 

“I think this is enough! If I put them together I can make a head bouquet for Mi Young!” Ga Eun giggled to herself. 

When suddenly a blue haired man, appears its Taeyong. 

“Hey.” He stared at Ga Eun. 

“Um…do I know you?” She asks. 

“No, but how about I give you all the riches in the world? Just stay away from Mi Young?” Taeyong snaps his hand and countless treasure chests filled with golden coins and bars shows up. 

“Oh wow, that’s amazing! How did you do that?!” Ga Eun tells him. 

“You’re not listening to me, I’ll give you this riches and you stay away-“ 

Ga Eun ignores him and now walks away from the weird blue haired man. 

“H-Hey, where are you going!” The God of Luck follows her. 

** SOMEWHERE IN THE JOSEON PERIOD OF KOREA, STEEP MOUNTAIN PATH  **

Taeyong kept following her, as Ga Eun was making her way down the mountain. 

The two kept bickering, as he kept offering all the luck manifested he offered from non-material and material things, but Ga Eun kept saying no and now has just stayed silent as she walked. 

“Okay how about, I turn you into a man then? You can then sleep and marry any girl you want so-“ 

“Yah! Can you leave me alone? I told you I’m quite happy with my life! Mi Young doesn’t like you and I’m beginning to see why!” Ga Eun now glared at the blue haired man. 

“B-But…I love her.” Taeyong froze and now began shedding a tear. 

“If you really love her, you would respect her…not reciprocating the feelings you have.” The human woman now pouts. 

Taeyong bit his lip and finally vanishes in front of the girl. 

Ga Eun wondered where he went. 

“Really what’s up with this Gods and Goddesses?” She whines and continues to walk. 

Suddenly a new entity stops her path it’s Chaeyoung. 

“Oh…hello….Goddess of Retribution, how come you disappeared? I wanted to introduce you to Mi Young…” Ga Eun smiled at her. 

“Ga Eun I love you.” She tells her. 

“Oh…is that why you kissed me?” Ga Eun now frowned at the declaration of the Goddess. 

“Yes.” She tells her. 

Ga Eun suddenly bowed.

“I’m sorry! But I can’t return your feelings Goddess of Retribution! I’m already in love with someone else.” The brown haired girl was still bowing. 

Chaeyoung finally accepts defeat, and now just smiles at Ga Eun. 

“Okay.” The Goddess smiles and now walks away from her.

Chaeyoung was just a few feet away when she heard Ga Eun gasps, she ran back to where the human woman was. 

Ga Eun was not there, but Taeyong was. 

“I didn’t mean to…I didn’t mean to push her Chaeyoung...I was just trying to steal the basket she held on to.” Taeyong who was in shock now sat by the steep path of the mountain. 

Chaeyoung jump on the ground to find Ga Eun. 

“Ga Eun! Ga Eun! Where are you! Ga Eun?” The Goddess suddenly saw the unconscious body of the brown haired girl by the grassy field. 

The goddess held on to her, her supernatural powers sensed that the human was not going to last, but her heart was still beating. 

“Ga Eun, wake up please…wake up.” The Goddess’ tears were flowing on her face. 

The human woman finally opens her eyes. 

“I’m not feeling any pain…is that weird?” She smiled.

“Listen…you still have a reward with me? Remember? You can wish now….please…use it NOW!” The panic Chaeyoung shouts. 

“Oh that? I guess…I wish…I wish Mi Young….Mi Young would always have the best health…best luck…best life…” The injured girl requested. 

“No! You stupid silly girl! Wish something else! Your life! You’re dying! Don’t wish for someone else!” She shouted. 

“But…but that’s my wish….my request….please…” 

“You’re gonna die! Don’t you understand? Even if I carry you back to town…you’re not gonna live! You fell high up the mountain….so please wish for yourself!” The Goddess pleaded again. 

“I told you….I’m happy with my life….and mostly that’s because of Mi Young…and if you don’t wanna fulfill my reward…that’s okay then…you’re still lovely **carnation rose** colored Goddess.” Ga Eun smiled and slowly the lively eyes that was staring at Chaeyoung…finally lose the spark it had. 

Chaeyoung knew she had to fulfill the young woman’s request but somehow can’t force herself and finally realized why, it was because of the selfishness of her love for Ga Eun. 

( **SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC:** Lovers - Korean Instrumental)

_ Ga Eun died in Chaeyoung’s arms… _

_ The Goddess of Retribution’s love and selfishness for Ga Eun, made the Goddess for the first time not fulfill the person’s request, she needed to reward… _

_ Which is the greatest sin for the Gods and Goddess other than tampering with true love…  _

_ Was not doing the job they are required to do… _

_ Jessica or Soo Yeon, the Goddess of Justice punished the Goddess of Retribution and God of Luck… _

_ Taeyong was given a choice, to become the personal God of Luck through wish granting, for the whole Son’s Lineage as he caused the death of Son Ga Eun, or eternal jail… _

_ He chose the former…. _

_ While The Goddess of Retribution who somehow seems to have lost her sanity in the death of Ga Eun…had the simple choice of doing what the woman requested or eternal jail… _

_ Chaeyoung chose the latter… _

_ Because of the shocking decision she made the other Gods and Goddesses started to speculate that she was the one who killed the human woman and because of the guilt she felt, she decided to lock herself in the eternal dark cramp cell… _

_ The Goddess of Retribution decided to punish herself…  _

_ For simply not wanting to fulfill the reward the human woman requested her… _

_ Because Chaeyoung knew her love was wrong and selfish… _

** SOMEWHERE IN THE JOSEON PERIOD OF KOREA, CLIFF  **

( **SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC:** Lovers - Korean Instrumental)

A black haired girl threw the azaleas she picked on the cliff which fell below the sea, the breeze made her somehow relax and now held her arms in the air. 

“Ga Eun ah….I miss you…I miss you so much…but that’s okay….I’ll wait for you….if I have to wait for you in the next life I’ll do it…so please…the next time we meet again, I’ll open my arms like this too! So you’ll know it’s me, Mi Young!” The black haired girl shouts to the windy sky. 

Her tears were falling on her face but she kept smiling. 

“I know we will meet again… if you’re the one who sees me first please…hug me like how you embrace me before, and tell me whatever it is, it’s gon na b e fi ne, o -ok ay?” Mi Young voice breaks. 

She really misses Ga Eun… 

But for now the only thing she can do was to wait… 

So Mi Young now wipes her tears… 

“Whatever it is, it’s gonna be fine…right Ga Eun?” Mi Young smiled. 


	32. It Happened in Ontario

** CHAPTER 32:  **

It Happened in Ontario 

** SON’S RESIDENCE, KITCHEN  **

“Unnie…were you even listening to us?” Joy asks Joohyun. 

Seulgi and Joy along with the youngest, Yeri, who tagged along to lecture Joohyun and kill Seungwan, were just staring at Joohyun who’s eyes and ears were only waiting for Seungwan, who felt so concern and sad with what Joy just told them about the past. 

Seungwan’s father along with Mr. Lee and Mark were in the dining table too, listening to Joy’s story, and worried for the lovers. 

Because Joy just told them of their reincarnation story and impending danger that the Goddess of Retribution, Rose, might imposed on them. 

Joohyun heard the story too, and was trouble with it. 

But she didn’t really care right now. 

Since all she can think of was the hot all night and the whole lunch sex…er…making love with Seungwan…and how he gave it _all_ to her and now there is a possibility she’s carrying his child now. 

His child… 

Her child… 

Their child… 

“J-Joohyun?” Seungwan asks the beautiful woman who just kept staring at him. 

“I heard the story.” Joohyun tells him without breaking eye contact. 

“Then why didn’t you even react unnie!” Joy tells her. 

“Well…” Joohyun was about to answer. 

When Yeri slaps the table and now glares at Seungwan, who swallowed as he felt Yeri’s gaze was like knife cutting to his neck. 

“Unnie! Don’t you have any dignity at all! This guy just flirted and kiss someone else and-“ 

“What Seungwan!? I didn’t raise you like this!” Seungwan’s father now glared at him too. 

“I-I can explain!” Seungwan shouted. 

Joohyun smiled wider as she didn’t even care that the people in the table were now shouting, while thinking Seungwan’s shouting, felt like music to her ears. 

“Yeri now is not the time to-“ Seulgi was trying to diffuse the situation but was ignored by Yeri. 

“Ahjussi did you know what a cheater your son/ daughter is? He kissed someone else and made my sister cry…and now my poor love crazed sister, without any dignity left, even followed Seungwan here!” Yeri shouted again. 

“Wait you know my secret already?” Seungwan ask Yeri. 

“Yeah, this two new lovers I came with told me, but still…it’s not an excuse to cheat on someone else!” Yeri glared again at him. 

“Can you please explain to me Seungwan why this beautiful sibling of Joohyun now is telling me you cheated?” His father was now pouting in disappointment. 

“Dad that’s not…technically it was-“ 

“Father…I mean Mr. Son!” Joohyun giggled suddenly and now even touch her cheek in “embarrassment”. 

The girl trio who arrived in Ontario can’t help but feel cringe at the eldest. 

Joohyun cleared her throat and now continued. 

“Mr. Son…you don’t have to worry about that, we fixed that big misunderstanding already….please just worry when will you become a grandfather.” The cheeky girlfriend of Seungwan, now touched her belly. 

“Grandfather!?” The people that were not Seungwan, shouted. 

Yeri with anger at her no dignity sister and cheating boyfriend. 

Seulgi with such amazement at how the lovers were able to make up so fast and now even planning to have a child. 

Joy with such proudness for the ship she always sailed with. 

Seungwan’s father in happiness as he imagines him being a grandfather already. 

Mr. Lee gives a thumbs up to Seungwan as he was impressed how fast Seungwan acted. 

Mark with a little bit disgust after what he saw the couple were doing during lunch.

“J-Joohyun!” Her boyfriend was flustered. 

“What? It’s not like what we did is such an embarrassment right? We were making loveeeee. You even carried me in the master’s bedroom and I didn’t have any choice~ You even talked how I took your virginity-“ Joohyun was cut off by Yeri. 

“Hey you asshole, are you trying to impregnate my sister in order for her not to escape your asshole ways! Huh?!” Yeri was wielding a knife now. 

“ Where did she get that knife? ” Mr. Lee asks in whisper to Mark, who shrug his shoulders. 

Seungwan held his arms in surrender. 

“Not at all! Yerim! I-“ 

“That’s Ms. Yerim asshole.” She tells him to use honorifics. 

“Yah, Bae Yerim stop it, if you kill Seungwan…we might not able to reach our 100 year old sex goals.” The unashamed Joohyun tells her. 

Seungwan avoided the disgusted and amaze varied stare of the people in the table, after all he did say that to Joohyun…so he can’t deny what Joohyun was saying wasn’t the truth. 

“Ms. Bae Yerim, can you please stab my daughter/son later? I think we really need to discuss this matter at hand right now.” Seungwan’s father finally makes Yerim follow and now sat back on her chair and hid the knife back to her Burberry bag, while still glaring at the guy who possibly impregnated her sister. 

“Mr. Son…Seungwan oppa told us that you and his mother wish for a child before when you saw butterflies flying around your house?” Joy asks. 

“No.” Seungwan’s father tells them, Seungwan somehow didn’t understand why…but now wondered what his father wish for. 

“Well you see, I didn’t tell this story to anyone…even your mother Seungwan…because I felt dumb with the wish I requested…” Seungwan’s father laughs and now puts his hand on his neck to rub. 

Joohyun and the trio can’t help but smile as they suddenly remember Seungwan’s habit of rubbing his hand on his neck which his father was doing too. 

“Like Seungwan I saw this old man too, he was asking for some food by our front yard…so I gave him some of the bread I just baked….and then he said the same thing he said to Seungwan to me, “ _Wish for something out of the ordinary”_ he said…so I wish for him to bless me and my wife a child…but he said he can’t do that because my wife was already pregnant…” He smiled as he remembered how happy he was to know that his wife was carrying his child. 

“Then what did you wish for?” Seungwan asks his father. 

“To always protect my child from harm.” His father stares at him. 

Seungwan felt so touched.

His father could have wish something for his self, or his mother… 

But the guy… 

The freaking selfless guy… 

Wish for his unborn child’s safety… 

“That’s not dumb dad...it’s a selfless wish. That all I can do is to repay with love for you.” Seungwan tells his father. 

The father and child smiled at each other. 

“Well that kinda explains why Chaeyoung didn’t make any move until now…” Joy bit her finger, which Seulgi, her worried girlfriend, removed. 

“What do you mean?” Joohyun asks. 

“As we have said, she was already making waves 6 months ago, and but Jessica unnie was not able to track her at all…somehow Seungwan oppa and you meeting…must have triggered her in a way.” Joy was trying to connect the dots. 

** BAR SOMEWHERE IN SEOUL **

Rose was glaring at Taeyong who was able to chug his beer in one go. 

“Damn the beer here is sooo good!” He smiled. 

“Yah, so you mean to say, all this time you knew that unborn child was Ga Eun!?” She tells him. 

He laughs at the light pink haired woman glaring at him. 

“Chaeyoung ah, that child’s father wish for protection against any harm…that’s why I’m protecting her…and now him.” Taeyong tells her. 

Rose can’t help but snicker at his words, which was screaming with a lot of irony since it was really Taeyong’s fault why she and him, are in this position. 

“You keep blaming me that it was my fault…when you’re the one who pushed Ga Eun and made her fall to her death.” Rose was staring emptily. 

“Tsk, it was _your fault,_ you promised to help and ended up falling for Ga Eun and knowing the idiot I am…tried it my way…and…” Taeyong was still trying to put the blame on Rose, but stopped. 

Chaeyoung was staring at him, a stare that made him feel so guilty, and finally he admits. 

“I’m sorry…it was my fault…all of what happened is my fault…you’re only fault was falling for that girl.” He frowned. 

Rose didn’t argue and just kept her silence as she continued to stare at the blue haired man. 

“But you came back here, with an intent to harm them, Chaeyoung…that’s why I needed to protect Ga Eun slash Seungwan from you.” He tells her. 

“And the black haired girl?” She now plays with her nails as she asks about Joohyun. 

“You did harm her…if I didn’t interfere…you would have killed her.” Taeyong glared at her. 

Rose laughs, as if it was admitting she was out to kill Joohyun in Incheon. 

“It’s unfair you know, I was able to sense already that Ga Eun was reincarnated…so for a few months I’ve travelled the world searching for her…and no matter I have tried, I can’t find her at all, even if I felt she was alive…but I guess an opportunity really blesses the one who seeks, even if I didn’t feel Ga Eun’s presence…I felt that black haired girl’s presence once she and Ga Eun reunited…I came as soon as I felt it… lo behold I saw you too…staring at them by the Han River…as they embraced each other…did it hurt that even in this lifetime, they manage to find each other again?” Rose smiles and asks Taeyong.

He sighs. 

“It’s true love.” He stared at the light pink haired woman. 

“What?” A puzzled Rose now asks. 

“You were right, even 300 years ago…you were already right…it’s true love…what those two have is true love.” Taeyong finally admits to Chaeyoung. 

“I hate those words now…why can’t we just do what we want? Like I just wanna be with Ga Eun whoever she is right now…I wanna have her.” She sighed and now swirled her martini. 

“Yah…why did you become like this? Remember you were the one who didn’t wanna interfere with a human’s true love?” The blue haired man pouted. 

Rose put her drink back at the bar’s surface, and now pause for a minute to gather her words. 

“For 300 years…I tried punishing myself in that small dark lonely cell…for 300 years…I thought…I would stop loving that person…but for 300 years…all I can think about was her…so I vowed…if I ever see her again…and felt the love I felt for 300 years ago…It meant my love was true too…and I did saw her again…but I never thought that the woman she loved 300 years ago…will be there too...Taeyong…my selfishness worsen…I got mad…mad at the fact that this was my chance to make her mine…but that woman was there to ruin it…so I did all I can to approach him…I knew since you did your job already and was busy with the other Sons in the world…you won’t be able to keep an eye 24/7 around Seungwan…so I approach him finally…and I did succeed…and even told him it was fate for us to meet…but he only rejected me…the same rejection Ga Eun did to me, as she chose that black haired woman…so I tried…I tried removing the person who was stopping her…him…from loving me…but you interfered.” Rose smiled at him as if she wanted to kill the blue haired man.

Taeyong felt so creeped out with Chaeyoung, but smiled at her too. 

“You know my butterflies and the other God’s butterflies work like an international information network right? Even if I was not around I was informed and even the other Gods are aware…also that’s not love anymore…that’s a harmful obsession.” He tells her, as he now drinks his beer refilled glass.

“I know my love is a harmful obsession, but I want Ga Eun and Ga Eun only.” She tells him referencing the time he told Rose his selfish love for Mi Young. 

“I wonder…how can you run around so free…did you trick the Queen Goddess, your mother again?” Taeyong asks. 

** SON’S RESIDENCE, WENDY’S BEDROOM  **

The four girls were left in the house as Seungwan wanted to help his father and the Lee’s in cleaning around the restaurant…since also it was the first day it was going to open after the debacle with his jerk aunt and uncle. 

Joohyun was unpacking her luggage, she and Seungwan are going to the harvest festival after his work. 

So she was trying to find an appropriate outfit for their autumn date, Seulgi and Joy decided to have a date too and now left the sisters alone in the house. 

“Yerim do you think I should go with a dress? But…It’s kinda cold…but I wanna appear sexy too…” Joohyun was talking to herself by the mirror as Yerim was in the bed lying down and now was staring at her sister. 

“Yah unnie…are you planning to really get pregnant now?” The worried young sister of Joohyun now asks. 

Joohyun stops staring at the mirror with the clothes she was thinking for an outfit and now joined her sister by the small bed. 

“I do…Seungwan and I are planning to have a child now…can you imagine? I wanted to have it before…even when we were in Seoul…but now Seungwan is really vocal in having a child…it makes me so happy Yerim.” Joohyun smiled. 

Yerim never saw her sister this so happy and excited. 

“But don’t you think it was kinda a blessing already that your results were negative, since you had that fight? Unnie I’m not saying this to spite the two of you…it’s just…a lot is happening…I’m just worried that maybe the two of you are rushing things again.” Yerim now frowned in concern. 

Joohyun realize her sister was so worried for her, for Seungwan, for the possible baby…all because of one Goddess out to get them. 

“Yerim when did you get so worried and loving to me huh?” Joohyun now pinches her little sister. 

“Aw! Unnie that hurttttsss!” Her kid sister now whined. 

Joohyun stops pinching her and now even nurses the red cheek of Yerim. 

“I do get worried too, but you see…if we let that woman run in our thoughts…we are letting her control our lives too, and I don’t want that…Seungwan and I just want to be happy…is that a reason for us not to enjoy our lives?” Joohyun now smiled.

Yerim realizes her elder sister was right, why let someone control the lives they wanna live? 

So Yerim sat up and now embrace her sister. 

“Okay, you’re right, also Seungwan oppa doesn’t seem like really the type to cheat…he looks like he is the one who gets cheated you know?” Yerim joke. 

“Yahh! I’m never gonna cheat on him!” Joohyun who was also embracing her sister now gently slaps her. 

“I’m joking! Anyways, since you are planning to have a child…I assume oppa has now decided to marry you right?” 

Joohyun who had her eyes closed, has now open them…her face was twitching…and now was squeezing Yerim in the embrace. 

“Unnie? R-Right?” Yerim asks again about the wedding as she now felt her bones was being crushed by her sister in the embrace they shared. 

** HARVEST FESTIVAL  **

Seungwan took the woman he loves around the Harvest Festival… 

He was excited to tour her around since this Ontario Harvest Festival was something he and his parents yearly would go before… 

But Joohyun was not having it… 

He tried asking her a couple of times… 

_ “It’s nothing.”  _ Joohyun answer that he remembered. 

Seungwan even showed her the pumpkin carving… 

They even carved the pumpkins together… 

But Joohyun just kept stabbing the pumpkin like she was killing it…

The owner of the booth even had to ask them to leave since Joohyun creeped out the other carvers… 

Seungwan took her to the paint your face and headband booth… 

Joohyun let him paint her and even put the pair headband he bought for her… 

But still she looked like she was about to freeze hell all over again…

He ordered the famous pumpkin chocolate chip cookies that he was excited for Joohyun try… 

But that too didn’t work… 

They were walking by the benches silently, were some of the harvest festival goers were now resting… 

Seungwan felt like a real man who can’t understand a woman’s psyche… 

This now frustrated him… 

He finally can’t take it and now went to Joohyun’s front and open his arms to her.

“What the?” Joohyun raised her eyebrow in an attempt to be Bae Joohyun the cold queen. 

“What did I do now? I left you for a few hours and now where fighting again?” Seungwan pouted. 

Joohyun click her tongue and was trying to walk away but Seungwan embraced her. 

“What are you doing!” The embarrass Joohyun asks. 

“Don’t ever walk away…we can’t have fights were one of us walks away from one of us ever again…I’ll lose my mind Joohyun if something happens again with you…so please don’t walk away.” Seungwan pleaded. 

Joohyun sighs. 

“I’m sorry…it’s not your fault…” Joohyun finally apologizes and now Seungwan lets her go. 

Joohyun suddenly started running away from him. 

“YahhH!!!!” Seungwan shouted. 

The crowd suddenly became thick as the fireworks started, he panic and now tried finding Joohyun.

** HARVEST FESTIVAL  **

Seungwan was mad… 

Joohyun was being weird… 

He didn’t even know what he did… 

But he can’t let himself panic again… 

So he started dialing his phone but Joohyun didn’t answer… 

He spotted a bench without anyone there… 

So he sat and took a moment to breathe… 

As soon as he sat he felt a pair of hands wrap his eyes… 

“Guess who?” She asks. 

He squeezed the hands and saw Joohyun… or someone who looks like her… 

“You fucker where’s the real Joohyun!?” He now glared at her. 

“It is me! Seungwan this is painfulll!” She now whined. 

“Don’t you dare fucking pull this again with me, where’s the real Joohyun!” He shouted. 

It is the real Joohyun…

She just wanted to tease Seungwan… 

But now felt so scared… 

He wasn’t kidding when he told Joohyun he didn’t want to get tricked by anyone again and now understood she shouldn’t have tease him like this.

“Seungwan it’s really me, I’m sorry.” 

“How can I know you’re telling the truth?” He was still not convince but now stop squeezing her hands. 

Joohyun cleared her throat and now murmured. 

“ You….remember…you fingered me…I farted… ” She tried telling him but was too embarrassed. 

“What?” Seungwan was still angry. 

“ I farted…you fingered me…. ” Joohyun attempted again. 

Seungwan sighed. 

“Yah, please speak properly…I’m sorry…but I don’t wanna believe as I was fooled by a certain person before…and I don’t want that to happen again.” Seungwan gritted his teeth. 

“I FARTED WHEN YOU FIN GERED MEEEEE!!!! REMEMBER THE NAKED JENGA!!!! ” Joohyun who was embarrassed now shouted and became flustered. 

Seungwan finally let go of her hands and now was laughing so hard. 

“Okay, I’m sorry, I believe you now.” Seungwan tried covering his laughter with his hand. 

Joohyun now went to his side of the bench and now hugged him. 

“I’m sorry, I won’t tease you like that ever.” She now rubs her hand on his back. 

“What did I do? Why are you acting so cold to me?” Seungwan asks. 

Joohyun sat and now sighed, Seungwan crouched to her to stare at his beautiful tsundere girlfriend. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong Seungwan…I’m the one who’s acting crazy…it’s just...I know and trust you…but I kinda felt that we don’t do things in a process…I’m not forcing you or anything! It’s j-just…usually it’s engagement…marriage…then baby….but you and I are already making babies…before marriage…granted this is partly my fault but…you know-“ 

Seungwan suddenly interrupts her. 

“Joohyun-“ 

“I know I know…I shouldn’t be rushing you…but since we already are deciding on having a family don’t you think we should also-“ 

“Joohyun look at me for a sec.” Seungwan asks. 

Joohyun who was not able to meet eyes with Seungwan since she kept blabbering, was shock. 

Seungwan… 

Was on his knees… 

A beautiful butterfly diamond ring… 

That was in this cute box… 

He was showing it to her… 

“I really wanted you to enjoy the Harvest Festival first…but I guess I have to do this first so you won’t feel I’m playing with you.” Seungwan laughs. 

“Yahhh! Seungwan!!!! Don’t kid!” She now shouted. 

“I’m not! I’m asking you already…I’m sorry, I really should done this before the baby…” Seungwan pouted. 

Joohyun now smiled. 

“No, it’s fine…you’re always in the right time…always.” She smiled again to him. 

“So…will you marry me, Bae Joohyun?” Seungwan asks. 

“I will.” Joohyun answered. 

Seungwan now took her left hand, and made her wear the ring. 

“Woah, it fits!” He was amazed. 

Joohyun pulls him by the collar of his jacket and now kisses Seungwan. 

“No matter what, we won’t separate okay?” She now tells him. 

“Never.” Seungwan smiled and now kisses Joohyun again. 

“ You know Seungwan…I kinda…like to try doing it here in the public… .” Joohyun whispered. 

“Yah…” Seungwan laughs. 

“Oh no, don’t do it please! We are trying to record your engagement moment not sex video moment!” Seulgi shouted from the bushes. 

The couple were shock to see their crew that consisted of Seungwan’s dad, Mr. Lee, and Mark and the girl trio now came out of the bushes too, Joy is taking photos of the couple now, while Seulgi was using her camera for the video. 

“Congrats! So I feel like maid of honor goes to me!” Joy who was taking more photos declared. 

“No! It’s me!” Yerim argued. 

The boys unpacked the picnic bedsheet and now brought out the picnic basket which consisted of ramyun noodles, tteokbokki, dessert maple pie, and all the other things Seungwan’s dad prepared, and now they’ve cooked the noodles in their mini stove. 

The group ate and drank except for Joohyun of course hehehe, as now they celebrated the couple’s engagement. 

Joohyun pulls Seungwan who was slurping his noodles. 

“ You are not off the hook, I wanna have public sex later! ” She whispered again. 

Seungwan chokes on his noodles and was being comforted by Joohyun herself. 

“What happened? Seungwan, don’t slurp your noodles like that!” Seungwan’s dad laughs at him. 

“ You can slurp me later like that, Wannie~ ” Joohyun playfully teased through whispers again. 

“Hmmmm!!!!” Seungwan whined as he almost chokes again. 


	33. A Not So Boring Afternoon

** CHAPTER 33:  **

** A Not So Boring Afternoon  **

** SUGGESTED SONG TO DOWNLOAD BEFORE PROCEEDING:  **

  * Can You See My Heart - Heize 



** G.F. MAGAZINE, PHOTO STUDIO  **

Seungwan was spacing out. 

Heechul the creative director and Sunny, the head stylist were just staring at the spaced out Seungwan. 

The older two were even concern with how he looks like he has not eaten for days, as how dry and pale the good looking man was. 

Heechul and Sunny finally approaches the man in question. 

“Um…Seungwan?” Sunny asks. 

Seungwan snaps out of the spacing out and now shakes his head. 

“Ah! Noona I’m sorry, okay here we go, take photo, capture! Capture! Capture!” Seungwan shouted and took continuous photos of the empty studio. 

“Yahhh Seungwan the model’s not ready yet, you’re just taking photos of no one! What’s the matter with you????” Heechul asks him. 

It was evident that the man really is not in the zone, as the shouting he got from Heechul proved to be ineffective as he now spaced out again and ignored the two. 

“Tsk, Seungwan…have you eaten your breakfast yet? Why are you so out of it?” The older woman asks in concern to him. 

“Y-yes…noona…I just…I’m fine.” He smiled.

A very troubling smile that can bring chills down someone’s spine. 

The two seniors of Seungwan embraced themselves in fear of the creepy smile of the dry and pale Seungwan gave. 

“Yahhh, you’re scaring us! Why don’t you take a breather! Wash up or drink up, I don’t know…don’t come back here until you look like a normal human being again!” Heechul shouted as he was still shaking and kept hugging Sunny who was scared as well. 

“O-Okay…I’m sorry.” He bowed and now decided to go to the bathroom. 

As Seungwan walk away… 

He remembered why he was so pale and dry… 

** IT WAS EXACTLY 2 WEEKS AGO… **

** JOOHYUN AND SEUNGWAN’S CONDO, KITCHEN/LIVING ROOM  **

2 weeks ago, he and Joohyun finally decided to move together. 

They moved into one of the most exclusive condo complex in Seoul.

Joohyun decided she’ll cover the starting lease and Seungwan will pay for the monthly rent then after. 

It was all good, and to celebrate their first morning together as moved in engaged couple, Seungwan wanted to bake a banana cake for her.

Joohyun wanted to assist him, so he allowed her too.

Joohyun in the past few days too has been eating a lot.

She even stole 5 bananas in one sitting and gobbled them up like crazy. 

But Seungwan happily allowed her, he was just so happy his future wife was eating a lot.

They think she might be pregnant already.

But they haven’t yet ask her doctor yet because she was out for a 3 week vacation. 

So going back, Seungwan was preparing the bake mix, when suddenly Joohyun went to his back, and now was pulling down his pajamas. 

“Yah! Joohyun! Stop it! Can’t we just bake like normal boring couples for a sec?” Seungwan laughed. 

“I don’t wanna…also we have to already bless this house with our love making abilities to ensure that this house will be filled with love~” Joohyun reasons. 

“Come on…don’t be like that…you know I’m already finish with this I just have to put in the container and bake it, in the meantime why don’t we just have a non-sex cuddle in the couch?” Seungwan asks her. 

“Awwwww….please Seungwan come on!” Joohyun whined and now was trying to pull his pajamas again while Seungwan fought back. 

“Yahhh!!! Joohyun it’s not funny anymore! You’re acting way beyond horny this is now sex crazed maniac territory! You’re scary!” Seungwan shouted. 

Joohyun stops with the pajama play, Seungwan use this opportunity to pull back his pajamas, she stood back and now pouted like a hurt bunny she is. 

“S-Scary?” The beautiful long haired woman now asks. 

Seungwan panic as he now realize he just hurt his fiancé’s feelings, he tries to diffuse the tension by smiling and now was trying to hug her. 

“I-I mean…cute scary! HAHAHHA…Not full on predator scary!” He laughs and now tries to approach Joohyun, who moves away from him and now was walking away. 

Seungwan felt a unique terrifying cold breeze pierce through his body and now froze from where he stood. 

“Bae –Baeby where are you g-going?” He asks. 

Joohyun politely smiled as she turns around back to the tall nervous man’s question. 

“I’m going to work.” She answered. 

“B-But didn’t you take a 3 day leave already because we are supposed to fix and arrange all of our things in this new house we have?” Seungwan replied. 

“Oh that? Don’t worry I’ll just do it when I get back home, go ahead and bake, don’t fix or arrange anything I’ll take care of it. I know! Why don’t you hang out with Byul and Solar…or you know you’re new buddies Taemin and Heechul oppa?” Joohyun answered with such a sweet non-threatening smile at him.

That made Seungwan feel ironically…threatened. 

“Joohyun…you’re mad are you? I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just-“ 

“Seungwan don’t apologize…from now on why don’t we take a loooong break from making love for a while? Since it’s making me scary right?” She tells him. 

“Wh-what! No, I just-“ He panic again. 

The older woman now walks back to Seungwan, she arches her feet in order to reach his cheek to pinch with her hand. 

“Wannie baby! Grow some balls, don’t take back what you said, I mean I did think I went overboard so you’re right no making love for a while just for YOU!” Joohyun gently laughs. 

She stops arching and now walks away from Seungwan, who now realized he made a mistake in calling her scary. 

Joohyun lived up to her vow, she acted very normal, she didn’t even allow Seungwan to hug her, or even touch her now…since she said she might activated her scary horny side all over again. 

The man tried winning her over presents, apologies, tears and pleading. 

But Joohyun just frowned or laughed at Seungwan, she told him that she’s sticking by her promised because she didn’t wanna terrify Seungwan all over again. 

Unless.. 

Unless he admits something to Joohyun…

That he was wrong? 

No… 

He had to admit to her… 

That he too… 

Was a sex crazed beast… 

But… 

Seungwan felt he was not like that and disagreed… 

So… 

The immature push and pull began again with the couple… 

She told him if he was not a really sex crazed beast… 

He was not supposed to do any kind of “relief” himself… 

Seungwan argued she must not do it as well…

Joohyun agreed… 

But unlike her, who seems to have no trouble being a 2 week celibate… 

Seungwan was now dying… 

He was becoming dry and pale as days go by… 

The man might not admit it but wanted to _be_ with Joohyun again… 

The days and nights that he can write a poem about before how beautiful the sunrays are as they descend from the heavens or how the moon was serving as the natural light for God’s dark sky…. 

Are no more than shitty lights and shitty skies now to dried and pale Seungwan…. 

But he wanted to win the argument… 

So he held back himself…. 

Even if it seems like he was going to collapse any sec now… 

** BACK TO THE PRESENT…  **

** G.F. MAGAZINE, PHOTO STUDIO **

Seungwan now exhaled hard and wipe his dried face on the tissue he tore from the bathroom. 

“We can do this.” He told himself and clap his hands.

He realizes as he turns around that all cubicles were empty… 

Seungwan felt like cheating. 

After all, if he “relieves” himself Joohyun will not know. 

He was still thinking when he receives a text message. 

**Seung’s Baeby🐰❤**

** 10:43 AM: ** Don’t even try to jack off there. 

** 10:43 AM: ** I’ll know if you cheat. 

** 10:44 AM: ** If you even attempt on it, you lose.

Seungwan felt so…scared, from the sixth sense of the lady. 

**Seung’s Baeby🐰❤**

** 10:45 AM:  ** I know, you’re scared I predicted this…but if you admit to me what I want you to admit, I’ll stop this act, Wannie Babyyyyyy 😈😘

He gritted his teeth, he knew he can’t let this woman win. 

“Not until she admits that she’s a sex crazed scary MANIAC!” He shouted in the bathroom, while raising his hand like a revolution leader. 

A man who entered the bathroom was shocked with Seungwan’s shouting. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Seungwan tried diffusing the situation with a laughter and now bowed to him. 

** JOOHYUN AND SEUNGWAN’S CONDO,KITCHEN/ LIVING ROOM  **

Dried and Pale Seungwan comes home to his and Joohyun’s love nest, dejected. 

He suddenly sees Joohyun carrying a box on her own, and now rushes to her. 

“YahhH! Why are you carrying this stuff? You could have waited for me you know.” He pouted to her. 

He was touching her hands when she clicks her tongue. 

“Ah! No touching.” She tells him and even points her finger at the tall man. 

“Bae Joohyun, really let me carry this, you might risk yourself…and the maybe baby inside you.” Seungwan ignored her words. 

“Fineeee, but these are just photo albums Seungwan, their not that heavy.” She laughs, but now gives the box to him. 

“Stilll.” Seungwan now carried the box, and now places them on the dining table. 

Joohyun suddenly massages her forehead, but as she sees Seungwan’s glued stare stops and now smiles at him. 

“Where should I put them?” He asks her. 

“Just there for a while I wanna rest for a sec, I placed the photo and camera boxes you had at the empty room you’re gonna make as your own photo studio.” Joohyun yawned and now was walking on the couch. 

“Yahhh! You carried those boxes? Seriously Joohyun!” Seungwan now shouted at her with so much concern. 

Joohyun stopped on her tracks and now was laughing at Seungwan. 

“Seungwannnnnn I’m fine, besides we don’t even know if I’m pregnant really since the 3 out 4 Pregnancy tests we tried came out as negative.” Joohyun tells him. 

“But…it’s not just the baby tho…pregnant or not, I don’t want you tiring yourself…If I have to break my bones, wound and scar all of my body…I would do it…so you won’t have to lift a finger.” He now pouted and now was approaching Joohyun. 

She holds his hands and now flicks his forehead. 

“Aw! W-Why did you do that!” The handsome man whined and stared at his beautiful fiancé. 

“This is your act, you act so kind and sweet then, and you’ll just suddenly carry me to wherever you wanna have sex! Which makes you a secret sex crazed beastttttt.” Joohyun now pinches his cheek. 

“Ahhhh!!!! Na-uh!” He now pinches her face too as he fights back in the argument. 

“Okay let’s stop, it’s hurting my face for realz.” Joohyun stops which makes Seungwan stop too. 

As the two stop in the same time, they rush to pinch each other again. 

“Kem eun admittttt itttttttt” The handsome man garbled speech as his face was being pinch by the older beautiful woman. 

“Nawwwww net unchilllll you’re the oneeeee who saysssss itttt!” She retorts while having a garbled speech too. 

“Yahhhh dishhhh hurtssss!” Seungwan shouted. 

So now the two finally stop. 

The engaged couple laugh at each other, two grownups acting like children…

An owner and editor of her own magazine and a professional photographer… 

Fighting over who’s acting more crazier in bed… 

Seungwan nurses the red cheek of Joohyun. 

“How about we just have a no sex cuddle in the sofa?” Joohyun offered to Seungwan. 

** JOOHYUN AND SEUNGWAN’S CONDO, STILL IN THE KITCHEN/ LIVING ROOM  **

Seungwan was glaring at Joohyun who was humming as she cuddled the man who was laying on the couch with her. 

He knew how tricky this woman was, she might play so innocent but she was really trying to break Seungwan, also sweaty, hardworking, home clothes Joohyun was making him so turn on. 

Her sweat mixing with her floral perfume, that are the main ingredient of Joohyun’s unique scent, was making the man more nervous and….horny. 

Yes, Seungwan was feeling he was going to break any minute now, but he had to fight back, for he wanted to make Joohyun admit to him first. 

He closed his eyes, when Joohyun suddenly poked his pointed nose, Seungwan opened his eyes. 

Cute Joohyun took off the ponytail she had, which made her sweaty long hair too, emit the unique Joohyun scent and now she was resting her beautiful chin on his chest, her eyes was glowing due to the glass window that allowed the orange afternoon ray lights enter. 

“ _I have said it many times, but I can’t really get used to the fact this perfect beautiful woman accepts me, laughs at my cringey jokes, is game to any weird adventures with me and also…loves me_.” He thought to himself. 

Seungwan pouted suddenly. 

“What’s wrong?” Joohyun gently laughs while staring with so much love with Seungwan. 

“Can we enter peace talks, and negotiate for a tighter hug?” Seungwan asks. 

“Okay.” Joohyun agreed and scooted more to be on top of him and embraced each other. 

Her fiancé even wrap his left leg on her body, and she can only laugh in reaction. 

She heard Seungwan exhale so hard with so much relief and now she rubbed his chest, the two didn’t break from the hug and just had their eyes closed during the whole moment. 

“You’re scent is my comfort scent Joohyun.” Seungwan suddenly gently confesses. 

“W-What?” She suddenly giggled. 

“It is, do you know that feeling when you were kid, like when you smell your favorite food being cooked by your mom? Or you wear your newly ironed uniform? Or you wake up and smell your own hair’s shampoo scent and just feel so relax…like it’s the trademark scent of home?” He tells Joohyun. 

“That’s you…you’re my comfort scent…you’re my home.” Seungwan tells her. 

(Can someone crowdfund me with a perfect man who can utter this heart melting words? Author-nim’s been single for a lot of painful months now T.T lol don’t mind me)

“That’s sweet.” Joohyun began tightening the embrace. 

The two still had their eyes closed, as they cuddled on the couch. 

“Seungwan your scent makes me happy too, sometimes I think that’s why I don’t control myself when I’m around you, because I can’t believe, I’m the only one you want…it makes my heart race…my mind haywire…my hands all shaky and sweaty…my breathe so short…I want it to stop so I tend to do things that I don’t even know I’m capable of.” Joohyun laughs. 

“Joohyun?” Seungwan now opened his eyes. 

“Hmm?” The woman responded but still had her head on his chest. 

“I’m a sex crazed beast.” He now admits defeat and now followed what Joohyun asked of him. 

She opened her eyes and now saw Seungwan pouting. 

“You’re not…I’m the insane one.” Joohyun wipes the dust dirt on his cheek. 

“I am insane too!” Seungwan argued. 

Joohyun finally laughs. 

“You just admitted other than being a sex crazed beast, you are insane…no take backs okay?” Joohyun tells Seungwan. 

“No take backs.” He laughs. 

Joohyun was playing her fingers on his cheek when he suddenly holds it and now placed some few kisses on it. 

“I admitted it already…can we make love now?” He asks her. 

Joohyun laughs.

“Okay, especially I don’t want you to collapse with the reason being I withheld sex from you…just look at my poor Wannie, so pale and dryyyy.” She now pouts and uses an old mocking voice. 

“You did..you really did…I realize you are really so tough to be a celibate, aren’t you?” Seungwan frowned. 

“Of course, the longest I became a celibate was almost a year…I told you didn’t I? You make me love things I didn’t love before…like sex…I didn’t much care for it before…especially after I realized I was still in love with Seulgi…so you’re really lucky that I’m acting like a sex crazed maniac to you~” She now pouted cutely at him. 

“Okay… I have to admit that too, I’m quite lucky…very lucky with you.” He now laughs. 

( **SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC** : Can You See My Heart – Heize) 

But Joohyun’s smile disappears and now was just staring at Seungwan… 

A bit of a painful stare that made Seungwan sad… 

He now rubs Joohyun’s back. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks in concern to her. 

“Seungwan…I just remembered…the story Sooyoung told us…that if we really are those reincarnated versions of those two people…it’s kinda sweet that we found each other all over again right?” Joohyun’s voice kinda sounded like she was about to cry. 

But Joohyun can’t stop herself and now teared up, Seungwan wipes her tear. 

“It is sweet…it’s tragic what happened with them…but it’s sweet, but I kinda want to think we’re different from them.” He smiled. 

“What?” Joohyun now laughs and sniffs to stop herself from crying some more over the story of the tragic lovers. 

“I mean I don’t want to offend them…especially I really believed they truly loved each other…but I kinda wanna just think of our love as Joohyun and Seungwan.” He tells Joohyun. 

Seungwan kisses her hand that he is holding again, Joohyun just stared as she waited for an explanation. 

“Joohyun and Seungwan who met by the Han River.” 

“Joohyun and Seungwan who were not aware that they were falling for each other already as they shared some ramyun and tteokbokki outside the convenience store.” 

“Joohyun and Seungwan who met again in the Queen’s Magazine HQ.” 

“Joohyun and Seungwan who slept together as Joohyun got drunk and was pleading that her lover won’t leave her, which Seungwan felt and relate too.” 

“Joohyun and Seungwan that held hands in the basement parking lot.” 

“Joohyun and Seungwan who had their first fight because Male Seungwan insulted Wendy which Joohyun cared so much for.” 

“Joohyun and Seungwan who confessed their real feelings to each other, even if it was too early because they both wanted to.” 

Seungwan now was laughing as he remembered all the funny and stressful hardships the two had. 

“Joohyun and Seungwan who had that heartbreaking fight in the garden pavilion.” 

“Joohyun and Seungwan who both got slapped by your “ _kind”_ father.” 

“Joohyun and Seungwan who both got stupid and wet in the rain because of each other.” 

“Joohyun and Seungwan who broke up…” Seungwan stops as he felt he wanted to cry too. 

He smiled in the bid to fight his own tears. 

“Joohyun and Seungwan who broke up and fought many times but still chose each other…because…because..” Seungwan couldn’t continue and now was smiling as his tears was flowing too. 

“Because we love each other.” Joohyun continued for him and now wipes his tears. 

Seungwan smiled, and now was sniffing too. 

“Yeah…exactly…that one.” He kisses her hand again. 

Joohyun smiled. 

Seungwan was right... 

It might be reincarnated love that brought but them together…

But for them to choose each other all over again…

Their hardships as Joohyun and Seungwan… 

Only the two of them can relate to it…

No one can take this love away from them… 

No one… 

Because this love is… 

Joohyun and Seungwan’s only… 

The lovers who were tearing up because of the moment, now kissed each other. 

Both Joohyun and Seungwan felt much more alive and glowed as their lips met.

The man didn’t want it to end at all. 

Joohyun felt the same, her heart was beating hard all over again. 

The two lovers somehow felt that if their days consist of this boring afternoons for many years in the future, it’s not gonna be so bad after all. 

And now kissed harder than before as they shared a very passionate moment that no one can take away. 

** JOOHYUN AND SEUNGWAN’S CONDO, STILL IN THE KITCHEN/ LIVING ROOM  **

( **SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC** : Can You See My Heart – Heize)

The afternoon has become dark now, no lights were turned on as the couple didn’t even bother to stand from where they were sitting. 

Well Seungwan was sitting while Joohyun was on top of him. 

The two spent the long hours just making love. 

An act that made them glow and alive. 

This was the 8TH time now that the two were doing it in the whole afternoon, the two were already tired but wanted more as if the world would end if they didn’t continue with what they are doing. 

Joohyun went up and down on Seungwan’s lap, the two were too sweaty, too red, and too hazy as they kept going on and on. 

But they smiled as if understanding it was worth it, everything was worth it. 

After all, this is now their house… 

That they bought together… 

Together… 

If you would’ve ask the two… 

They would never imagine that they would fall in love in a span of short few months… 

Two heartbroken hearts finally mended, with the help of each other… 

Two people who have issues and insecurities that were continuing to wash away with the help of each other…

Two individuals who almost already gave up but now decided to be strong with the help of each other… 

They will be spending more of this long bright days and dark nights… 

Just talking… 

Just laughing..

Just making love… 

Even if it’s just the two of them… 

Because that’s enough already… 

“J-Joohyun, come closer I wanna kiss you.” The tired Seungwan tells the sweaty and red Joohyun. 

The two were kissing, as their bodies kept meeting and slapping from the sex they were having. 

“One s-sec Seungwan.” Joohyun stops kissing him. 

As she needed to bit her lip, and now continued to thrust herself back and forth from Seungwan who was supporting her body with his trustee hands. 

“Haa…ha...” Joohyun bended her neck, she was feeling more and more of the great high she would always feel while making love with Seungwan, which she seems to never get use to. 

Joohyun can’t believe it, she was experiencing orgasm again…

They already did a lot today, but it seems like their bodies missed it too and now she was feeling her body building up the release all over again. 

“HA!” She finally shouted and now came from her own pulling and pushing back and forth from Seungwan’s dick. 

For someone who might see Joohyun like this… 

It seemed like she was acting primal and lustful… 

But Seungwan didn’t feel that at all… 

He was happy Joohyun was climaxing because, it meant she was getting a release from the love they were making… 

The man can only wipe her face with his long hand, and think how beautiful Joohyun is even when she’s too tired, too sweaty and too red. 

She finally stops and now her knees were resting on the couch, her face buried on Seungwan’s neck, who was now massaging her painful back. 

“Come on, let’s get dress, you might catch a cold, you’re so sweaty and red Joohyun.” Seungwan tells her. 

Joohyun wasn’t responding. 

“Joohyun?” Seungwan asks. 

Joohyun finally raises her head. 

“I’m sorry I felt a throbbing headache again.” She tells Seungwan. 

“Yahhh, you’re worrying me, even in Ontario you had this headache, remember when we got back here? You had a headache too…we didn’t even have sex then.” Seungwan frowns in concern. 

“I’m okay! Stop it, seriously…I think maybe this is because my body is now adjusting to the possible baby.” She laughs. 

“Still, we should get you a checkup, we can go to another doctor while we wait for Dr. Kim.” He now was massaging Joohyun’s head as she had her eyes close. 

“Okay.” She laughs. 

The two now were embracing when Joohyun’s phone by the kitchen counter rang. 

“Joohyun your phone.” Seungwan who didn’t break from the embrace tells her. 

“Hmm…I don’t wanna stand up.” She whined like a child to her fiancé.

“Seriously.” Seungwan laughs and now carried Joohyun, with his two arms. 

The two were still naked and sweaty, but it didn’t matter at all, as the two were laughing as Joohyun tried reaching for her phone and Seungwan kept teasing her by lifting her higher again. 

“Yah, Son Seungwan!” She finally warns with a laughter. 

He finally lets her get her phone that was still ringing, it was Bae Yerim. 

“Yerimmie what’s up?” Joohyun asks. 

Joohyun smile suddenly disappears. 

“What?” She asks on the phone. 

Seungwan didn’t hear the conversation but felt so concern with how calm Yerim was on the other line. 

“Okay…We’ll get dressed…we will arrive there in an hour.” Joohyun now ends the phone call.

“What happened?” Seungwan asks. 

“Um…it’s my dad…he was rush in the hospital just now.” Joohyun tells Seungwan. 


	34. Until Then (Part 1)

** CHAPTER 34:  **

** Until Then  **

(Part 1) 

** SEOUL HOSPITAL, EXCLUSIVE WAITING ROOM  **

Joohyun and Seungwan held hands as they arrive in the exclusive waiting room, Yeri and Johnny were in between their mother who seems to have cried so hard, but now just had her red eyes. 

Joohyun walks to her and now they hugged as she stood to welcome Joohyun. 

“Mom, what happened?” Joohyun stared with worry. 

“Hello Mrs. Bae.” Seungwan bowed to her and to Yeri and Johhny. 

“Congrats Joohyun and Seungwan.” She smiled to them, but the couple didn’t smile as they knew she was trying to cover her tears. 

“Mom…what happened to dad?” Joohyun now asks again. 

“He….um…Joohyun….he’s been fighting kidney cancer secretly for months now….we’ve tried finding a donor for him…but it’s been hard…last night….he suddenly was groaning in the bed in pain…turns out he was already bleeding…so we rush him here…we are currently waiting for him to wake up.” She tells them. 

Johnny stood suddenly. 

“Noona, we think you and dad will be a match for the kidney.” He now confesses. 

“Johnny!” His mother’s attempt to stop him from revealing it. 

“So you want me to donate my own kidney?” Joohyun asks with such seriousness. 

“Joohyun…I love your father…but I strongly refuse you to-“ Her stepmom didn’t finish speaking as the doctor arrives. 

He bowed and now approaches the family. 

“Hello Mrs. Bae? Good news, Mr. Bae’s condition is now stable….he has woken up too, if you wanna visit him, you are able to do so now…as for his kidney…it’s best if you can contact any close relatives who are willing to donate and be tested as his condition is worsening.” He tells them. 

“Thank you doctor…we will do that.” Joohyun’s stepmother now bowed to the doctor as he exits the waiting room.

“I wanna talk to dad.” Joohyun announces. 

“Unnie your not going to agree to the kidney transplant…I mean if you test positive right?” Yeri, who loves her father but loves her sister more now is showing concern too. 

Seungwan was just staring at her. 

“I don’t know…I just wanna talk to him, mom, please let me have a talk with for a few minutes.” She now tells her whole family. 

“Okay.” Her stepmother finally agrees. 

** SEOUL HOSPITAL, HALLWAY  **

Joohyun makes her way to her dad’s room, when Seungwan runs to her. 

“Joohyun!” He calls for her and now holds her hand. 

Joohyun stared at him, his eyes were full of worry and love. 

“Seungwan…don’t worry dad’s weak right now he won’t be able to hurt me…well physically that is.” She laughs. 

Seungwan just stared and now was frowning. 

“Are you really going through with it?” He now asks. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well you’ll still get tested and all….but do you wanna give your kidney if you are a match with your father?” Seungwan now asks again. 

“I don’t know….but if I do will you support me?” Joohyun asks her fiancé who was feeling worried for her. 

Seungwan had his reservations, after all in the one meeting he had with Joohyun’s dad, he proved how an asshole he is to Joohyun and Seungwan. 

But in the end, as a couple…all he can do is trust her on the decision she’ll make. 

“I don’t like it….but I’ll trust your decision whatever it is.” Seungwan now smiled. 

Joohyun was happy to see that Seungwan supports her, the smile he showed was full of trust for her so she now grows more courageous. 

“Okay, thanks.” His fiancé tells him. 

As Joohyun walks she realizes Seungwan was following her on the door. 

“Seungwan…this is a talk between a father and daughter.” She tells him to give her some privacy with her father. 

“Okay, I’ll stay here by the door…call me or shout…if the guy er…I mean your dad is being bad again.” He now glares as if he was staring at Joohyun’s asshole dad. 

“Okay.” Joohyun kisses Seungwan’s hand that was holding her. 

** SEOUL HOSPITAL, JOOHYUN’S FATHER’S ROOM **

Joohyun entered, she sees her father trying to work on the remote control. 

He didn’t wanna show weakness to the daughter he despises and now stops using the remote control. 

“Want me to help you with the tv?” She asks as she now approaches him. 

Her father ignores her, but Joohyun retrieves a chair to sit next to him. 

“You must be enjoying this.” He now laughs. 

Joohyun stared at him wondering why at such condition he was still acting like an asshole cold hearted man. 

“Why?” She asks. 

“I’m dying aren’t I? With all the money I have in the world, I can’t find a freaking kidney for this fucking old body.” He laughs again. 

“Mom said I can be tested as-“ 

“You will not do it.” Her father stared at Joohyun directly in the eyes. 

Joohyun laughs. 

“Why? You don’t like the idea of me sharing my kidney with you?” She asks returning the gaze of her father. 

His eyes now wandered off. 

“Dad, I understand you now.” Joohyun suddenly tells him. 

Her father didn’t understand but now stared at her, Joohyun was smiling. 

“What?” The patriarch of the Bae’s attempted to look like he was glaring but actually was now showing weakness bit by bit. 

“I understand you…why you became so mad at my existence, why you told me when you got drunk you hoped I wasn’t born at all....it’s hard right?” She smiled at her father. 

“It’s hard…to lose the person who made you feel incredibly happy and loved…especially when that person was taken away from you without any warning…as if being stolen in one flash…all you’ve been through with the person who made you happy and loved….all of that were taken away in one snap…right?” Joohyun tells him. 

Her father strayed away his eyes again, trying to fight back the tears. 

“I don’t agree how you coped and adapted on your wife’s death….but I do understand now.” Joohyun held her father’s hand that somehow was shaking. 

“That’s so assuming and bold of you to tell me.” He diffuses the tears with a sarcastic response. 

“But I do, I really understand.” She tells him again. 

“How?” He coldly asks. 

The cold stare that Joohyun inherited from her father other than the obvious good looks they shared as father and daughter. 

“Because…I finally feel so incredibly happy and loved.” She laughs. 

Joohyun suddenly smiled at the thought of Seungwan. 

“I used to think I would never understand why you became so mad at me, why you never smiled my stepmom…like how your smile was in this photo with my birth mom….but now I realized…because it’s hard to find a person that can make you do that, and if you DO find that person…you would do with all you can…to make the relationship work…to be better…to last…because you only want and love that person…so to lose them in such an undeserving manner…only a few can have courage to take chance again without losing their sanity.” She tells her father, as her tear comes out of her eye. 

He attempts to wipe the tear from his daughter’s face, but hesitates. 

“Yah, here’s a tissue wipe yourself with that.” The tsundere father gives the box to Joohyun. 

“No, wipe it for me.” She pouts. 

Her father didn’t know how to react and froze. 

“Jeez, life is so short, why can’t you just be a dad for once.” She now pouts at her own father. 

Her father suddenly bursts into tears. 

Joohyun panic as she can’t believe that she made her own father cry. 

“D-Dad?” She now tries comfort him. 

“Why are you like this? You fucker you should hate me! Curse at me, tell me how not in a million years you would donate your own kidney for your trashy fucking father! Just why do you have to be so kind and understanding!” He shouts while bursting into tears like a little boy. 

Joohyun took the tissue paper and now wipes the face of her father. 

“I told you didn’t I? Someone made me feel so really happy and love…that’s why I understand.” She now stared at her father. 

The first eye to eye the father and daughter had, where it didn’t involve any hatred or anger. 

“That guy that was with you, during Yeri’s accident did this?” He now asks while he sniffed his tears. 

“Seungwan’s his name.” Joohyun now smiled. 

“That’s good.” Her father now tried recollecting his serious persona. 

He sees that Joohyun was wearing a diamond butterfly engagement ring on her left hand. 

“He proposed?” He now tells Joohyun. 

“He did.” She nodded and smile. 

Her father can’t help but feel an ache of guilt, all he did to his own daughter was bully her and make her life a living hell, but she was smiling like a proud daughter as she express her happiness and love to him. 

“I-I…I’m not saying this because I’m dying…but partly I guess this is a start….I wanna….I wanna get to know you more…also I’m sorry for being an asshole as your father….I will work hard to be better….J-Joohyun.” He now tells her. 

“What was that? I didn’t seem to hear properlyyyyy.” She teases her own father. 

“Tsk, give me a break, I’m dying here.” Her tsundere father now was wiping the tears of the daughter he wanted to be better for. 

“Well, there’s a chance of me being a match…so you’ll live longer.” Joohyun now tells him. 

“YAH! I told you it’s a no! Why do you keep being hard headed!” He shouts. 

“Don’t tell me that! If not for my hard headedness I won’t be a re-known magazine owner! Also I would have not met Seungwan the person who made me happy and love now!” She shouted back. 

The two were playfully glaring when Seungwan enters the room. 

“Stop bullying Joohyun!” He shouted as he entered and now glared at her father. 

The two were shock as Seungwan was now showing signs of attempting to kill someone. 

“Seungwan’s your name?” Joohyun’s dad smiled. 

“Y-Yeah….I don’t wanna call you sir if you’ll be disrespectful of Joohyun again.” He now glared again. 

“That’s fine…I just wanna thank you…for always being there for her…I see that you really love her, congrats on the nearing marriage…please always love each other.” Joohyun’s father smiled. 

Seungwan stared at his fiancé if he should trust her father, she nods. 

He approaches him and now offered his hand to Joohyun’s father. 

“Sir…please be more kind and loving now to your daughter, she really loves you even if you’re a bully...in exchange I’ll always make sure she feels happy and love.” Seungwan tells him with a smile. 

“What did I tell you?” Joohyun whispered to her old man. 

He smiled at the engaged couple and now shook Seungwan’s hand. 

A knock on the door interrupts them. 

It’s the doctor. 

“Hello…Mr. Bae?” He now calls him. 

Turns out, the lucky man finally got a match…a 27 year old guy donor who died in a car crash, which seems sad but now was the reason Joohyun’s father is able to live and get another chance at life…to be more kind, to be more loving and to be more happy with his growing family. 

** JOOHYUN AND SEUNGWAN’S CONDO, KITCHEN/ LIVING ROOM  **

It’s been a week, the couple were busy with the preparation of the wedding and now Joohyun’s baby shower, as she finally got her results. 

Joohyun was three weeks pregnant. 

All their friends that consists of MoonSun couple, JoyGi, Yerim, Johnny, Joohyun’s parents and some staff from The G.F. Mag, which included Taemin, Heechul and Sunny and some staff from the Queen Magazine came. 

It was a fun and hell of a party. 

Games that included from charade, Pirate Barrel, Whisper Headphone challenge were chaos. 

But now the couple are left alone again, in their expensive condo, Seungwan was unwrapping some of the gifts while Joohyun was by the counter washing the dishes. 

Seungwan stops checking the gifts and now walks to Joohyun to embrace her. 

His fiancé was just smiling as Seungwan rubs her stomach, and now was kissing her cheek. 

“I can’t wait for this to get bigger.” He whispered to her. 

“Will you still find me attractive if I look a swollen version of me?” She now was just rinsing the plates. 

“I will, any version of you, is lovely.” He now places his chin on her shoulder. 

He now uses his own hands to rinse the rest of the plates. 

“Yahhh, I’m the one who’s rinsing.” Joohyun laughs. 

“But I wanna help.” Seungwan pouted.

“You already prepared and cooked for the party, and it’s not like I wash what was used in the party, remember the JoyGi couple lost the Pirate Barrel game, so they wash all of the utensils, plates, bowls, pots?” She now laughs as she remembered Joy whining while Seulgi was shouting as she tells her to help her wash the dishes. 

Seungwan was just smiling at her. 

“Joohyun I hope it’s a boy.” He tells her. 

“Boy? Why?” She now laughs. 

“I know a girl would be cooler…but I kinda want our first one to be a boy, so he can help you lift things too, or protect you and the rest of the girls if I’m not around.” Seungwan tells her. 

“What do you mean when you’re not around? Where are you going?” She now glared at him. 

The two already finished the washing of the dishes. 

“I’m not going anywhere! I’m just saying if-“ 

“If what?” Joohyun now pouts, she hated this kinds of jokes. 

“Okay, let’s just say I’m at work…and you need some lifting help, Seunghoon then can carry some stuff….especially I don’t want you to exhaust your beautiful face and body.” Seungwan tells her. 

“Seunghoon?” The pregnant fiancé of Seungwan laughs. 

“You like that?” He now laughs. 

“I don’t know…did you just combine my name and yours tho?” Joohyun now holds her handsome fiancé’s face. 

“I did, Seung…then I took your letters h, o and n.” He proudly smiled.

Joohyun stared at him, still cannot believe the fact the two of them are already creating life together, and now her cute handsome Seungwan was already thinking of scenarios involving their future children, also…it was just really sweet. 

To spend a quite evening with Seungwan…. 

Where they are just staring at each other… 

How simple moments like this are now even giving her a high similar to them making love… 

Joohyun smiled back to Seungwan. 

“But if it’s a girl Seungwan…we can just wait for you if we need some help carrying, or you know what we can just ask for a mover who-“ 

“Aishhh, you can’t do that…I don’t want men ogling you or my daughter!” Seungwan’s husband and paternal protective instinct kicks in. 

“You’re so cute, acting like a daddy.” Joohyun laughs. 

“Am I? Well I’m excited to see you as a mommy.” He smiled. 

“Mommy Joohyunnnn~” Seungwan rubs his nose to her as he called her in a cute voice. 

Joohyun now just ran her fingers on Seungwan’s pretty hair. 

“You know, this house only has three bedrooms, so if you are planning to have more children we will need to move again.” The pregnant woman tells him. 

“That’s fine, everything’s fine…we have a lifetime to do all of that.” He laughs. 

Joohyun suddenly stops. 

“Yah, the wedding! Let’s just do a simple one.” She suggests. 

“Aw but Joohyun, don’t you have a dream wedding? I mean I’m fine with anything, but if you’re just doing this because you wanna rush us to get married I just-“ 

“You’re my dream Seungwan…this life with you, this baby…all of it is already coming true…so getting married is just another dream come true I never thought would materialize.” Joohyun suddenly confesses. 

Seungwan felt so warm as the incredible beautiful woman he met in Han River Park… 

Now was telling him that he’s her dream… 

The life they are building together…. 

Their child... 

This was her dream come true… 

Just like Seungwan… 

“Damn…you’re really smooth.” Seungwan laughs. 

“Really? Can smooth Joohyun get a kiss?” She asks. 

Seungwan smiled and now approached her face to share a passionate kiss. 

He stopped kissing her, Joohyun still had her eyes close waiting for more lips to approach her, but finally realizes Seungwan won’t kiss her, so she opened her eyes. 

The handsome man, was smiling so lovingly to her. 

“Why did you stop?” Joohyun now pouted. 

“I just wanted to stare at you, I really can’t believe this…I’m just happy…I love you.” Seungwan tells her. 

“I love you too.” Joohyun now embraced him. 

“Hey wanna open the gifts?” Seungwan now asks. 

“You opened some of it already didn’t you?” Joohyun breaks from the embrace and was now laughing.

“Just the two small oneeees, this one is just baby socks see?” Seungwan now walks back to the living room part of the house to show the cute socks. 

Joohyun was just laughing. 

“Joohyun I think this can fit you.” Seungwan teases. 

“Yah, you were small too remember? I seem to remember I’m an inch taller.” Joohyun raised her eyebrow. 

“Sureeee, Joohyun look at this cute elephant stuff toy! I think my dad sent this through the mail! Seunghoon would like this!” He now kisses the stuff elephant as he showed it to Joohyun who was smiling at him, by the kitchen part of the house. 

“Yah, don’t you think it’s more approapriate for a girl?” She now giggled. 

“Tsk, Son Joohyun, you know, we must be open minded parents, what if our child doesn’t want to conform to the so called “norms” of society? Hmm?” 

“Well as long as he or she is not going to harm anyone and be happy I’ll support them…also what made you assume I want your last name hmm? What if I want you to be Bae Seungwan? Hmmm?” She now raises her eyebrow again. 

“Aw…but I’m the only Son now…my dad’s lineage will die if I don’t use his last name…” Seungwan pouted. 

“Okay, how about you take my last name, and our babies will be Son?” She tries negotiating. 

“Okay!” Seungwan speedily agrees. 

“Really?” A shock Joohyun asks. 

“Yeah, it would be a privilege Ms. Bae to be your Mr. Bae.” He now bowed to her. 

“Seungwan!” She now laughs at the bowing of Seungwan. 

The man was happy to make her smile and laugh all over again. 

“Joohyun come here now, let’s open the biggest gift!” The tall man now calls for her. 

Joohyun walks over to him, but stops. 

“Joohyun?” Seungwan asks and stares. 

She didn’t respond at all. 

Joohyun kept touching her head, she felt dizzy. 

The black haired woman’s eyes suddenly rolled, her body was now collapsing. 

Seungwan knew she was gonna faint and now rushes to her in time to fall on his arms. 

“JOOHYUN!” He shouted. 

He tried tapping her face, no response. 

She was unconscious but was breathing. 

Seungwan rushed her to the hospital…

Joohyun was diagnosed to have a huge tumor on her brain… 

She always had a monthly check up… 

Joohyun even bragged about her good health… 

How she never got sick at all… 

Except the time she spent her time in the rain… 

All in all she was always in top shape…

But it seemed like the tumor was smart to go undetected… 

They said it must be few years already since the tumor grew… 

It was only now Joohyun felt the pain as it suddenly grew rapidly…

The doctors said it was risky for her to have the operation… 

Seungwan and Joohyun’s family had checked with the other doctors… 

All doctors felt that the tumor was too dangerous to be remove… 

Joohyun will die… 

They told them even if she wakes up she will suffer a painful and permanent damage on her brain… 

Might as well just let her to an induced coma… 

Until Joohyun gives birth to her child…. 

After that…

To maybe accept the fact that they need to let her go… 

Seungwan was mad… 

It took 5 people to hold him down as he wanted to punch in anger the doctor who was just telling him the findings and results… 

Seungwan suddenly bursts into tears… 

He knew it was the truth… 

But he can’t just accept how unfair it was… 

Joohyun didn’t deserve to just leave like this… 

It was unfair… 

Especially she was just starting to live her dream… 

To be with Seungwan… 

To have a child… 

They promised to be with each other until their backs are the one gives up… 

So unfair… 

He stood and now was walking away… 

The people that included Joohyun’s family and their friends tried following him… 

But he was too fast and now disappeared from their sight… 

** HAN RIVER PARK **

It was already dark, but Seungwan rushed here. 

This is where he last talked with Taeyong’s old man version and was hoping he appears. 

“I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!” Seungwan shouted. 

“You FUCKING ASSHOLE DON’T PRETEND YOU CAN’T HEAR ME!” 

“I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!” Seungwan shouted again. 

The man was so desperate and in normal circumstances would have been embarrassed to shout in the night. 

But he needed the help of the God… 

So he shouted once more…

“YAHHH!!!! COME OUT NOW!” Seungwan shouted again. 

Taeyong finally appeared, in his blue hair and blue tuxedo form. 

“Hello Seungwan.” Taeyong appeared. 

He saw how Seungwan look like he had no sleep at all, his beard was growing too, his face so pale and dark at the same time. 

“Please…bring me back to my original form…let me change the wish…let me change it please.” Seungwan asks. 

“I told you I can’t do that right? Seungwan…that is the stipulation of my job as the personal Son’s wish maker…even other Son’s beg me for-“ 

Seungwan suddenly kneeled to the man, he was shaking as he was now crying hard…so hard….that it made Taeyong’s chest hurt too. 

“Please…I beg you….Please.” Seungwan held on his legs and cried more.

Taeyong knew the lovers… 

Were on the verge of a tragic ending again…

This made him cry for Seungwan too… 

But he can’t do anything for the man at all…. 

“Seungwan…I can’t….I already told you.” Taeyong tells him. 

Seungwan now sniffs his tears away and stared at the blue haired man from below. 

“Then who’s a God who can make me wish again? Or a God I can ask to heal Joohyun?” Seungwan’s eyes look so crazy and desperate. 

“Seungwan…no God or Goddess can interfere…upon observation Joohyun’s sickness….it is just her being human…and having limits and all.” Taeyong now frowned. 

“Rose, Chaeyoung or whatever her name is, she did this right?” Seungwan stood and now was laughing sarcastically. 

Taeyong sighed. 

“She didn’t…she was actually captured by Goddess of Justice just last week, she’s in the eternal jail right now.” Taeyong tells him. 

Taeyong was telling the truth… 

He turned Rose in… 

She had no choice but to be in prison again… 

“I need to see her.” Seungwan tells him. 

“Wh-what?” Taeyong tells him. 

“Sooyoung told me the story…she told me the story of Joohyun and my reincarnation…if I remember it correctly I still have a reward she needs to fulfill right? Because she failed to fulfill that right?” Seungwan asks. 

Taeyong didn’t know if it was a good idea and swallowed. 

“Bring me to her.” Seungwan commanded. 

At this very moment Seungwan looked like he was going to burn heaven and hell that no Gods or Goddess can stop him… 

It scared Taeyong… 

** ???????? **

Seungwan was assisted by Jessica and Taeyong…

This place had no name at all… 

But it was a cell… 

For Gods and Goddesses who committed unforgivable sins… 

It was dark… 

Silent… 

Cold… 

Jessica holds Seungwan’s hand. 

“Mr. Son, you have 10 minutes, we don’t normally do this…but since…since this is something I truly believe you need to settle I’ll give you the time…but just 10 minutes okay?” Jessica tells him. 

“Thank you…Jessica-ssi…also you can just call me Seungwan, after all you’re my editor-in-chief right?” Seungwan who looked so tired and in pain manage to even smile at her. 

It made Jessica empathize to his troubles….which she can only return with a smile. 

“Okay, Seungwan…go.” The Goddess of Justice tells him. 

“Thank you.” Seungwan now nodded. 

** ???????? **

Seungwan walked to the hallway, somehow even when the surrounding was dark, the glow the place emitted made him see. 

It was just an empty space. 

He saw finally the Goddess of Retribution. 

She was floating around her cell. 

Sleeping? 

Meditating? 

Resting? 

Pretending? 

Seungwan can’t believe that this was the place she chose to spend her 300 years, just to punish herself. 

“I didn’t do the tumor, if you’re looking to choke me or kill me. My plans were worst, I would have kidnap her, and made you choose to save her or your child.” She uttered while still floating. 

Seungwan laughs. 

“Yeah…that’s really cruel.” He approaches Chaeyoung’s cell. 

Chaeyoung stops from floating and now just stood to stare at Seungwan. 

“You look so tired.” She tells him with a serious expression on her face. 

“I am tired.” He answered. 

The two became silent for a few seconds. 

“Why did you not pursue your plans then?” He asks her. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You said you were planning to kidnap Joohyun right?”

“Yeah…well…I got captured right? Taeyong that traitor was satisfied being a genie for you Son’s and now turned me in, also believe me when I say…you don’t wanna see Jessica unnie mad…that girl might be a bit smaller than me but she can really pull the guns when she wants to.” Chaeyoung laughs. 

Seungwan politely smiled. 

“You spend your 300 years here?” He asks. 

“I did…which I guess will be 301 years in the making, since I have returned.” She laughs. 

“Chaeyoung…you’re here because you chose to spend your life here right? Because you didn’t want to fulfill Ga Eun’s reward?” Seungwan now stared at her with such serious eyes. 

The Goddess of Retribution didn’t have to ask, because she knew the purpose of Seungwan reaching out to her. 

She might have given up on the idea of making Seungwan hers…but she was still hardheaded and selfish. 

“No.” She now glared at him, and now turns her back from the man who was about to ask her to fulfill her duty. 

Seungwan bit his lip, and exhaled. 

He was preparing to make a deal. 

A deal that was going to hurt Joohyun… 

But will also save her… 

“It’s me you want right? Now you can have me forever…just fulfill my reward please.” Seungwan finally uttered. 

Chaeyoung was shock with what she just heard and now turns around to see Seungwan staring at her. 

“What?” She now was too shock to even react. 

“Ga Eun’s wish was for Mi Young to have the best health, best luck that’s basically a best life right? You didn’t do it 300 years ago so now please do it for Joohyun. If you do, I will be with you…only you…I promise.” Seungwan now tells the Goddesss of Retribution. 

This person was and always is honest. 

So Chaeyoung knew that he will really do it. 

But she wanted more.

“If I do fulfill your reward…you can never talk or see Joohyun or your child ever again…do you understand?” Chaeyoung now approaches him. 

He exhaled again and now nodded as he stared at the Goddess. 

“I understand.” Seungwan answered. 

** SEOUL HOSPITAL, EXCLUSIVE WAITING ROOM **

The father and stepmother of Joohyun were there in the waiting room when Yeri and Johnny arrived. 

“Dad…mom…go home…Yeri and I will be taking over for now.” Johnny tells them. 

“No…I’ve done a lot of shitty things to Joohyun, the least I can do is take care of her…at least with this.” Their father tells with a sadness in his voice. 

“Dadddd, please…if you don’t take care of yourself how are you going to take care of unnie?” Yerim now tells him. 

Their father finally concedes to his children and sighs. 

“Fine…honey?” Her husband now was trying to wake his wife. 

She was sleeping on her husband’s shoulder and now awakens. 

“Oh hi, where’s Seungwan?” She asks in her worry. 

The brother and sister looked at each other. 

** SEOUL HOSPITAL, STILL AT THE EXCLUSIVE WAITING ROOM **

The Bae siblings were waiting…their parents already went home, they didn’t tell them that Seungwan has been missing for almost 24 hours now… 

They just told them that Seungwan had to rest… 

That’s all… 

But they’ve been actually scraping all of Seoul from top to bottom and had no luck in finding the man. 

Byul and Solar arrived along with Joy and Seulgi. 

Yeri stood up to meet them. 

“Unnie! Did you see oppa?” She now worriedly asks. 

“No.” Byul tells with a frown. 

“How about the two of you noona? How was trying the Han River Park?” Johnny asks. 

“No…he wasn’t there too.” Seulgi now tells with such sadness. 

Seungwan suddenly arrived and now knocks at the entrance of the waiting room door. 

“Oppa!” Sooyoung now rushes to him. 

They suddenly see a familiar light pink haired woman holding his hand. 

“Why is that bitch holding your hand?” Sooyoung glared at her. 

“Don’t talk to her that way.” Seungwan avoided Joy’s eyes… actually all the eyes that were judging him by the door. 

“Hello.” Chaeyoung nodded to them. 

“Oppa…you do know she just has to fulfill your reward, you don’t have to hold her hand like she owns you.” Joy again glared at her, while Chaeyoung only smiled back. 

“Actually I do own him now….isn’t that right Seungwan?” She smiled as she turns her face to Seungwan. 

“Yes.” He half-heartedly nodded. 

Sooyoung in her anger pushes the goddess away which made them break the hand holding. 

“Ah!” The Goddess of Retribution grunted in pain. 

Seungwan stops Joy by holding her arm. 

“Sooyoung stop.” He tells her. 

“Oppa, stop this, we don’t need her help, we can actually ask other doctors…Seulgi unnie said she knows a doctor in America who can check for Joohyun unnie’s-“ 

“Please Sooyoung.” The man was still having a hard time meeting Joy’s eyes. 

But she didn’t stop and continued in her fight to not make Seungwan finally surrender himself to the Goddess of Retribution.

For he didn’t have to speak… 

Sooyooung and the others knew that, he was now accepting Chaeyoung’s selfish love in exchange of Joohyun’s betterment. 

“Joohyun unnie’s dad said he can pay for the flight, no matter how expensive the flight-“ 

“I SAI D STOP! ” Seungwan shouted. 

All the people in the room now stared in shock. 

“I know you mean well…but Joohyun is not getting better…we’re just delaying things…delaying and delaying…what if the doctor there too tells us she’s a lost cause too?” Seungwan stared at Joy and the others with such pain in his eyes. 

“Seungwan.” Byul now tried approaching him. 

“Noona…she’s my everything…you saw how I reacted in Incheon…if I lose her now….I don’t know what I can do with myself…please….stop judging Chaeyoung…put all your anger and your judgmental looks at me…because I’m the one who has decided…she’s just fulfilling my reward…she’ll make Joohyun better.” He now holds Chaeyoung’s hand again. 

All of them froze in the waiting room as the man and the Goddess of Retribution make their way to Joohyun’s room.

** SEOUL HOSPITAL,HALLWAY TO JOOHYUN’S ROOM  **

Seungwan was still holding Chaeyoung’s hand, when she suddenly stops. 

“Seungwan…I don’t really have to be there inside the room, to fulfill your reward…I can just do it with the snap of my fingers…also I told you can’t talk or see her as she wakes up right?” Chaeyoung tells him. 

Seungwan stops the handholding and now stared at her. 

“Then let me just see her…I wanna say my farewell…I know it sounds stupid to talk to unconscious Joohyun but-“ 

“Go.” The Goddess tells him. 

She might be selfish and cruel. 

But she knows Seungwan had agreed to be hers because of that woman… 

The woman Seungwan truly loves… 

** SEOUL HOSPITAL, JOOHYUN’S ROOM **

Seungwan entered the room. 

The beeping of Joohyun’s monitor was consistent. 

She had tubes on her nose and mouth. 

To support her feeding and breathing. 

Seungwan stared at her. 

He takes the nearby plastic chair to sit next to his loving fiancé. 

The mother of his child. 

Seungwan holds the unconscious hand of Joohyun. 

He holds the small hand of Joohyun with his two big hands. 

“How are you doing?” He asks her and stared at the woman who had her eyes closed.

Her lovely thick eyelashes suddenly made Seungwan stare. 

Out of all things he can notice…the man suddenly notices this. 

He laughs as he now realizes this is the last time he will stare at those beautiful thick eyelashes. 

The last time he will be holding her hand. 

The last time… 

“You know…you can beat the most gorgeous woman in the world, even when you have tubes all over your beautiful face.” He tells her. 

He was imagining healthy Joohyun would have already laugh at his cringey praise. 

“I’m being greasy again right?” Seungwan smiled at her. 

“They said…coma patients can hear what people are actually saying…so I hope it’s really real…because I wanna apologize…I’m gonna be leaving you and our baby for a while….I’m sorry.” His voice was now shaking. 

Seungwan’s eyes proved to be out of his control as they were making tears fall on his face. 

He held Joohyun’s hand tighter, Seungwan gritted his teeth as he stared at the closed eyes of the only woman he loves. 

“I don’t wanna go Joohyun….I don’t really wanna go.” He now confesses. 

He hoped somehow she wakes up to hold his hand too, to stop him from what he was doing to save her. 

“I don’t wanna leave you…I don’t wanna miss your laugh…your smile…your little hands…your thick eyelashes…your scent that I am always excited to smell as I open the door to our home….I jus t do n’t….” Seungwan finally breaks. 

“I want to see your tummy grow, wake me up in the middle of the night because you have some weird food cravings…or have to help you up in the bathroom because you need to throw up again….I want that…I want all of that.” He laughs but his eyes kept making his sight blur from all the water coming out. 

“But I have to go…because if I don’t…none of all those things will happen at all.” Seungwan now wipes his tears, but just made his tears a mess as he cried all over again. 

“Maybe the heavens really made it that you were the one who had the tumor….because they know how strong you are…how courageous you’ll be…and how great of a person and mother you would become.” Seungwan smiled with tears endlessly on his eyes. 

Seungwan stands up and now kisses the sleeping beauty named Joohyun, on her forehead. 

“I have to go now, until then…” 

“I love you Joohyun…always.” Seungwan smiled. 

Joohyun... 

Joohyun woke up… 

She felt that Seungwan was just next to her… 

She can’t remember all of it… 

But she remembered him crying… 

Saying his farewell to her… 

_ “I love you Joohyun..always.”  _

Even that she remembered… 

But now she was all alone… 

Joohyun can’t move… 

But she felt her head was now all better… 

The now conscious woman tried speaking… 

“S-Seungwan?” She finally uttered. 

All alone in her hospital room… 

Where only the beeping of her heart monitor was keeping her accompany…. 

Joohyun called for the person she loves… 

Who was now gone… 


	35. Until Then  (Part 2)

** _B O O K II:_ **

** CHAPTER 35:  **

Until Then 

(Part 2) 

** SEOUL HOSPITAL, HALLWAY **

All of Joohyun’s siblings and friends await outside the hallway for Seungwan who entered her room. 

The Goddess of Retribution was a few feet away from them, she was leaning on the wall. 

“The nerve of that bitch.” Solar now also curses. 

Joy approaches her. 

“Hi Sooyoung.” Chaeyoung drops the formality…since she was actually a senior Goddess. 

“Why can’t you just let them be happy?” Joy tells her. 

“Seungwan made a choice already…so I don’t have to answer you at all.” Chaeyoung smiled again. 

Joy wanted to ask her further, but the door to Joohyun’s room opens. 

“Seungwan!” Byul calls out for the tired and swollen red eyed Seungwan. 

He approaches them. 

“Sooyoung please come here for a sec?” Seungwan now calls for her. 

Joy wanted to hate Seungwan’s selfless almost stupid act, but she still love and respected Seungwan like a sibling so she obeyed and approach him. 

“Solar noona, Byul noona, Sooyoung, Seulgi, Yerim and Johnny.” He suddenly calls for all of their names in such a serious manner. 

They stare at him and wait for what he was about to say. 

“Chaeyoung promised she will cure Joohyun…and in exchange I finally agreed to what she wanted, Joohyun will obviously ask where I went…so can I ask a favor from the six of you?” He now stared at them with such pleading eyes. 

They stayed silent out of respect and waited again. 

“Don’t tell Joohyun…that I made a deal with Chaeyoung.” 

“O-Oppa why?” Yerim now was trying not to cry too. 

“Seungwan…if Joohyun knew she’ll understand and surely will fight for you.” Seulgi tells him. 

“That’s exactly what I don’t want her to do.” Seungwan bit his lip. 

Joy now finally can’t take it and cries. 

“Oppa, what do you want us to say then? You suddenly disappeared out of nowhere? You know unnie would never accept that.” Joy pretends to laugh while wiping her tears. 

“Tell her…tell her…I can’t take the responsibility…that I realized how much a pain and burden a comatose pregnant fiancé is….so I left….without a trace…without saying a proper goodbye to all of you.” Seungwan tells them. 

“You know she won’t believe that.” Byul tells Seungwan. 

“Then can you make her believe it? Please?” He now pleads to them. 

Solar suddenly lands a punch on his shoulder, Seungwan does not fight back nor makes a sound. 

“You’d rather make her think you’re an asshole! Is that what you want!” Solar shouted. 

Seungwan forces a smile. 

“Yes…I’d rather for her to hate me than try to fight or wait…because I will never come back.” Seungwan tells them.

Joohyun might be the most affected out of this situation. 

But this people also loves and care for this person. 

So Seungwan saying he’ll never come back made the six feel pain in their own hearts.

Johnny glares at him. 

“You know I let it passed when you made my sister cry in Incheon…and you somehow doing this…I know it’s for the good of Joohyun noona…but it just really makes me hate you.” Johnny now too cries. 

“I’m sorry Johnny, I’ll miss you.” The man who just made a sacrifice for Joohyun, answered. 

Chaeyoung now approaches them. 

“Seungwan…I’m ready.” She now snaps her fingers. 

“Okay…can you all please accompany Joohyun? She might wake up any minute now…I don’t want her to be….” Seungwan realized finally. 

What he did by leaving Joohyun was making her… 

“…Alone.” Seungwan’s heart broke from the last word he uttered. 

Joy who both hated and understood the situation jumps for an embrace on Seungwan. 

“Oppa…just know we love you….even if you chose this path.” She suddenly tells him as she buried her face on his chest. 

The other five now embrace Seungwan too. 

“Yah…I said go now to Joohyun!” Seungwan faints a smile. 

“Seungwan let’s go.” The goddess announces to them and Seungwan. 

“Please take care of her…and the baby.” Seungwan now smiled again to the six people that was surrounding him. 

They nodded and smile, as they didn’t wanna make Seungwan feel worse. 

He now goes to where Chaeyoung was, who was handing her hand to hold. 

Seungwan didn’t want to take it…but he finally holds hand with her. 

Chaeyoung smiled as they touch, he politely smiled too. 

As they walked away, they heard Yeri and Johnny who were the first one to enter shout. 

Joohyun was awake. 

The other four rejoice too as they entered too. 

Joohyun used a very small tired voice…

A voice you wouldn’t hear if you were not in the room at all… 

But Seungwan heard her… 

Her voice was crystal and clear… 

It made his heart so happy and beat fast… 

By just hearing that voice again…

He heard every bit of it…

“ Wh ere’s Seu ngw an? ” Joohyun’s small tired voice asks. 

He almost wanted to run to her… 

Almost abandon the woman that was beside him… 

Almost wanted to shout by the door to say “I’m here!”…

But he promised the woman he was hand holding with, that he was now hers… 

So Seungwan bit his lip and smiled at Chaeyoung who fulfilled his reward…

“Thank you for fulfilling my reward.” Seungwan smiled. 

“Of course after all you said you’re all mine now right?” Chaeyoung smiled too. 

Seungwan can’t no longer pretend… 

So he just nodded to assure her… 

The Goddess and Seungwan continued to walk away…

Until they finally disappeared out of the thin air… 

**_ FIVE YEARS HAS PAST…  _ **

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE, CREATIVE DIRECTOR’S OFFICE **

_ “I just realize that it’s been a few months since Seungwan oppa left us...five years ago.”  _

_ “We didn’t know how to break it to unnie when she asked where Seungwan oppa was.”  _

_ “At first she just smiled and laugh…telling us not to make such stupid jokes.”  _

_ “The doctors said she miraculously recovered, and was in tip top shape.”  _

_ “She kept asking again and again that night where was Seungwan oppa, she even tried calling him, and wanted to exit the hospital that very night, she only calmed down when the six of us was able to hold her down.”  _

_ “Day after day, unnie would ask where he was, she still didn’t believe that Seungwan oppa would just leave her like that, she even asked and deduced that maybe Rose was behind this…but finally Joy unnie…blurted out the most painful words anyone can say to someone who was very much in love.”  _

_ “Seungwan oppa said…that you were becoming a burden…that…he can no longer take the pressure of having a comatose pregnant fiancé…that it made him fall out of love for you…he said since there was no assurance of you waking up in no time…to just tell you if you ever wake up.”  _

_ “Those words were somehow enough for unnie, and didn’t asked any further, she never cried nor express any anger at all…well at least to us.”  _

_ “The Joohyun that was so vibrant, honest, and funny, even sometimes too vulgar and wild which came out because of Seungwan oppa has permanently vanished.”  _

_ “That Joohyun…I used to criticized for being clingy, showy and even horny…somehow made me realize how lucky I was to see her like that…because now…”  _

_ “Joohyun unnie the Ice Queen somehow become more apparent…she became colder and now you would never see her genuinely smile or laugh…except when she is with her son, Seunghoon.”  _

_ “It seems like the only thing that didn’t make unnie break, was because of that lovely child, which we were all thankful for…because without him. We don’t know what unnie would have done, when Seungwan oppa left her.”  _

_ “It’s very odd to make this as my very first entry for my new diary…but it just felt like that someone needed to know this little part of the five years…since-“  _

Yeri who was still writing on her diary was interrupted by her secretary, Eunbi. 

“Um…Creative Director? The C.E.O. called…she said she’ll be stuck in the meeting…so if you can pick up Mr. Seunghoon in school…can you please do it in 30 minutes?” Eunbi tells her. 

“Oh okay, lemme just finish up here, thanks Eunbi.” Yeri tells her. 

Her secretary finally left. 

_ “That’s right I’m the creative director for The Queen Magazine now, while Joy unnie’s the editor-in-chief, who by the way is celebrating her 2nd wedding anniversary with Seulgi unnie…they have 3 children now…well that’s what the married unnies want to call them…their kids consists of a dog named Haetnim and two cats named, Lulu and Lala.”  _

_ “Joohyun unnie still owns the magazine, but since our father was diagnosed with kidney cancer that he now recovered from, he wanted to lay low and offered Joohyun unnie the C.E.O. position 4 years ago…we didn’t even think she would take it but she did. I guess it was unnie’s way to make herself so busy and not think of Seungwan oppa.”  _

_ “You gotta really admire unnie, on top of being a C.E.O. for Bae Corporation, she’s a hands on mom to Seunghoon, I think I never remembered unnie asking for any nanny to help her with him…she was already a C.E.O then, but she ALWAYS have the time to change her son’s diaper… burp him, patience over his crying that made her lose a lot of sleep and even fed him her own breastmilk…well…she pumped it and put it on the bottle…which was kinda weird to see her at home pumping her milk, but yeah…busy life combo w/ motherhood…made her do that.”  _

_ “Bae Joohyun, the wonder woman.”  _

_ “At our mom’s insistence, she and Seunghoon are now residing at the Bae Mansion…which is cool, I never liked kids…but seeing Seunghoon running around the house…it somehow made all of us…even daddy…all so happy.”  _

_ “But I wonder…” _

_ “Is Joohyun unnie happy?”  _

** THE QUEEN MAGAZINE, HALLWAY **

Yeri was waiting for the elevator when Haetnim suddenly pees on her Jimmy Choo high heels.

“Ack!” She shrieked. 

Yerim fumes and was now about to do evil things to Haetnim, when her mother shouts. 

“Yah Bae Yerim!” Joy shouts. 

“Take this damn dog away from me unnie or I’ll serve roasted dog for your anniversary!” Yeri shouted. 

Haetnim whimpered and now ran back to her mom. 

“It’s okay Haetnim…were you hurt? Aww.” Joy comforts the dog. 

“Seriously unnie, I’m the one who got peed on!” Yeri now scoffs in disbelief. 

“Oh come on, this is the 10th time Haetnim did it, are you still not used to this?” Joy laughs and now carried Haetnim as she hands Yeri a tissue roll. 

“Tsk.” Yerim replied as she wipes herself. 

“ Remember, Joohyun unnie said drop off Seunghoon in our house…no more crazy influence on Seunghoon.” Joy tells her creative director. 

“Seriouslyyy, I just took him in my favorite gaming hangout…he’s what 5? The kid needs to at least learn what it feels like to be real kid.” 

“And you need to be a real responsible auntie.” Joy quips back. 

“Fineeee…we will go directly to your house…by the way you need us to do any grocery shopping?” Yeri asks, as the four of them plans a small get together in Seulgi and Joy’s condo for dinner. 

“No not really…Seulgi and I already did that yesterday…oh! Tell Seunghoon, Seulgi will be making his favorite chocolate chip cookies, okay?” Joy excitedly tells Yeri. 

The elevator now opens. 

“Yeah sure, unnie my ride’s here…take care of that dog, or I will really skin him for my next shoes.” Yerim now glared at the dog again. 

** SUNSHINE KINDERGARTEN, PLAYGROUND  **

A child was taking photos of the flowers and butterflies with his phone, he kept taking the photos when his sunlight is suddenly blocked. 

He pouts and now realizes as he turns around why, his auntie was blocking the sunray from her back. 

“Annyeong handsome Seunghoon~” Yeri now waves at him. 

“Awww auntie don’t block my sunlight please…I’m trying to take a photo…look what you did…the photo’s not good.” Seunghoon pouted. 

Yeri sat on the swing unbothered. 

“Just take the photo again.” She said. 

“I can’t the butterflies gone already.” Seunghoon now pouted. 

“Let me see the photos.” Yeri tells him by reaching her hand to him. 

The little boy now walks to her, he sits on her lap while he shows the photos to her. 

“Oh wow, you take great photos Seunghoon, pretty soon you can inherit your dad’s cameras.” Yeri slips. 

The six didn’t really understand if Joohyun was really mad at Seungwan or just secretly kept waiting for him…

For Joohyun never hid the fact who Seunghoon’s father was… 

She even told Seunghoon to call him momdad because of Seungwan’s transformation… 

The kid, who seems to have inherited Seungwan’s brainy mind, seemed to have understood the weird history of his father… 

But other than what his father looks like and his transformation… 

Joohyun didn’t tell him anything further… 

She told him that his father was just away for a while… 

Which was technically the truth… 

But even Joohyun who was made to believe he left because he abandoned her and Seunghoon… 

Never told that to her only child…

That includes Seungwan’s passion… 

Which was photography… 

Maybe…

Joohyun is really waiting for her lover to return… 

To tell his own story… 

To her… 

And… 

To their child… 

But now Yeri can’t answer that for this child, who kept staring at her with such puzzled eyes. 

“What do you mean auntie?” Seunghoon asks. 

“N-Nothing! Come on, your aunt Seulgi is making you choco chips cookies!” Yeri now stood and held hands with her nephew. 

** BAE CORP, C.E.O.’s OFFICE **

Joohyun was now 35 years old, but other than a bit of small wrinkles around her eyes. 

She didn’t look a day over 35 at all. 

Jo Kwon, still her secretary, was explaining the schedule of the C.E.O. to her, who was just staring at him, as she had her hands on her chin, while sitting comfortably on her office chair. 

“Ma’am remember that tomorrow 1 pm you need to be in the grand opening of the new subdivision, since it is a partnership with the mayor of Seoul for your affordable housing project….which will be granted to 1,000 poor and middle-class families.”

“Okay.” Joohyun who didn’t smile or show any loving expression nodded. 

“Anything else?” Joohyun now stood while retrieving her bag, as she wants to go to her son now. 

“Mr. Siwon…is waiting outside.” Jo Kwon tells her. 

Joohyun sighed. 

Siwon one of the youngest board members of Bae Corp. and also the son of her father’s best friend, has been pursuing her for a year now. 

It’s not like he wasn’t a catch… 

He graduated in Harvard with a Business degree. 

Other than serving a board member in Bae Corp.

He created his own phone line that was bought by Samsung. 

Making him one of the youngest billionaires not just in South Korea but in the world. 

Also he is handsome.

Kind. 

A gentleman. 

Joohyun’s dad even gave him the go signal to court Joohyun. 

But she’s the one who refuse… 

Still to this day. 

Siwon, who should be busy with his other duties, would take the time to wait for her in the waiting room… 

Almost every day of the week… 

** BAE CORP, C.E.O.’s OFFICE WAITING AREA  **

Siwon was reading a magazine when he felt someone beautiful approach him. 

“I don’t think, you know the word no don’t you?” Joohyun glared at him. 

Siwon smiled and now stood. 

“Hello.” He politely bowed to her. 

Joohyun didn’t respond or answer. 

“To answer your question…yes, I don’t know that word…after all if I believe in it…I won’t be successful Joohyun.” He laughs. 

“Well if you apply that to courtship that’s considered stalking and harassment.” The unimpressed woman tells him. 

“Yah…you know I won’t go that far.” Siwon, the self-proclaimed gentleman tells her. 

Joohyun didn’t bother and now has called for her secretary. 

“Secretary Kwon, is my driver waiting by the basement parking lot already?” The C.E.O asks. 

“Um…ma’am…”

“I told him to go home, because I wanted to drive you home.” Siwon proudly tells her. 

“Hmm..I guess I need a new driver now don’t I?” 

“W-What?” Siwon now wondered. 

“Secretary Kwon fire that driver for following an order not given by his own boss who is paying him, and find me a new one.” She now walks to the elevator. 

Jo Kwon can only nod at now the more merciless Bae Joohyun, who was even nicknamed around the office “Don’t Tick C.E.O.” as the perfectionist serious C.E.O. who gets irritated easily at any inconvenience would correct everything…even if it means firing or terminating someone. 

This attitude though scary, made Bae Joohyun expand the success of Bae Corp around Asia, and made the company’s worth from 1 billion to 30 billion in just 4 years. 

It also made her earned a lot of enemies, since she fired a lot of people in the corporation particularly corrupt and perverted officials. 

That is why she never drives on her own anymore and has a bodyguard/driver, so it kinda explains why she wanted to terminate the driver…not just because of Siwon…but because it just showed that her driver was going to listen to anyone instead of protecting her interest. 

“Joohyun, you don’t expect someone like you to take a taxi right?” Siwon now tries to block her way. 

“Why not? It’s a great sunny day to try.” Joohyun replies with nonchalance. 

Her statement somehow jinxed the sky, and now suddenly the sky became gray, thunder rumbling and finally rain poured. 

“Fine…but if you ever do this again I will ban you from the company and return all the investment you made.” Joohyun speaks to Siwon, who now was so happy he is able to drive for Joohyun. 

** JOY AND SEULGI’S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM  **

Seunghoon, the cute boy he is, was now pouting. 

He and Yeri came over this condo, with the intent of dinner.

Seulgi said Seunghoon can use the latest PlayStation in the living room.

Which the JoyGi couple actually bought for him, as he and Joohyun almost hangs out here 4 days a week.

But…

The little boy wasn’t even able to use it. 

One person in her late 20s was using it.

Yeri said she’ll just try the new PlayStation but now has been so into the game she has been playing for more than an hour.

“Auntie you said, you’ll just try it for me…you have been using it for like 2 hours nowwwww.” Seunghoon whined. 

“Just a sec…let me just pass this level and then I’ll give it to you.” Yeri told him as she bit her lip because she was too into the game. 

Seunghoon glared at her, a cute glare that was reminiscent of his mother who was this playful, before. 

He marched to the kitchen to plead his case to the JoyGi couple, who were cooking. 

** JOY AND SEULGI’S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM  **

Seulgi was mixing the mix for the choco chip cookie, when suddenly Joy lands a kiss on her cheek. 

“Yah, you startled me.” Seulgi laughs. 

“How the mix?” She asks her wife. 

“It’s fine, wanna taste?” Seulgi tells her. 

“I’d rather taste you~” Joy flirted. 

Which earn a flick from Seulgi. 

“Ow!” Joy cutely whined. 

“Don’t be a pervert today...Seunghoon’s innocent ears must be protected.” She tells her taller wife. 

“Okay, so I can do it tonightttt?” Joy now teases. 

Seulgi nodded with a little bit of shyness and continued to mix the bowl, but suddenly stops. 

“Sooyoung…I just realized something.” 

Joy stared her wife, as she was chopping the ingredients for the mix vegetable. 

“What?” 

“I know…this is a sensitive topic…but I actually kept count of the days…and…few months ago…was the 5th year…when…” 

“Seungwan oppa left?” Joy tells her. 

“Y-Yeah.” Her wife was surprised. 

“I kept count too…” Joy’s smiled with such pain. 

“Do you think Joohyun unnie does too?” Seulgi now asks her. 

Joy finally stops chopping and sighed. 

“I don’t know…but you see I think even when we, trashy guilty liars, promised not to tell her the truth…she seems to know it…I guess she didn’t wanna make the situation worse…since she was pregnant with Seunghoon, already…but I truly believe…unnie is waiting…for Seungwan oppa to return…to explain.” Joy tells her. 

“But he said he can never return right?” 

“I know…but maybe…he can…Seunghoon is a Son right? Taeyong can grant them one unchangeable wish…so maybe…” 

“How does it work though? How does Taeyong appear?” Seulgi asks. 

“A Son just have to express the fact that they wanna wish for something…I think?” Joy wasn’t even sure at all. 

“Aunties! Auntie Yerim won’t let me play with the PlayStation!” The little boy runs to them and cries. 

The couple were shock to see Seunghoon and didn’t know if he heard their conversation but now Joy carries him to comfort the cute crying little boy. 

“That darn Yerim made you cry again! Come on…let’s go.” Joy, Seunghoon’s protector gears up. 

Seulgi smiled at them as they exited the kitchen. 

“Yah you child woman, we didn’t buy that for you!” Joy shouted and seems like have tackled the younger woman as Seulgi heard thud noises. 

“Yahhhh! Unnie that hurts!” Yerim from the other room shouted and whined. 

** JOY AND SEULGI’S APARTMENT, DINING ROOM  **

The female trio including Seunghoon were now fixing the table for dinner when the doorbell rang by the living room. 

“I’ll get it.” Joy announces. 

** JOY AND SEULGI’S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM  **

Joy opens the door, to Joohyun and a mysterious handsome man. 

“Thanks for dropping me by.” Joohyun tells him and now enters. 

He waited by the entrance. 

“You can leave now.” Joohyun tells him. 

Joy was staring. 

“Can I just get to know this friend of yours?” The man asks. 

Joohyun sighed again. 

“This is Joy my friend…Joy, Choi Siwon..one of the major board members for Bae Corp.” Joohyun now introduce them. 

“Hi.” Joy smiled.

Siwon smiled too. 

“Okay, bye Joohyun take care.” He waves and finally leaves. 

The door shuts to close, Joy was just staring at Joohyun. 

“What?” The older woman asks. 

“Nothing…honestly…I kinda think you and him are a good match.” The tall woman tells her. 

“I don’t.” Joohyun now wore the home slippers she always uses when she visits. 

Joy knew it was too risky to say…but it’s not like it’ll post any harm to say it. 

“You know unnie, it’s been 5 years already…why not try to move on from that person?” Joy now asks. 

Joohyun stops fixing her slipper and now stared at Joy, she suddenly laughs and which was the first time she ever did in five years. 

“Yah, I don’t even know it’s been five years.” Joohyun kept laughing. 

But Joy knew she was just avoiding the topic, she wanted to talk more when Seunghoon from the other room rushes to Joohyun, who heard her laughing. 

“Mommy!” Seunghoon now embraces Joohyun. 

“Hoonieee, did you miss me?” She now smiled at Seunghoon and crouched to hug him too. 

“I didn’t” Seunghoon tells her. 

“What?” Joohyun now pouted. 

“I miss you soooooo muchhhh!” The greasy child tells his mother. 

“Seriously, come on let’s eat, mommy’s hungry!” Joohyun now plays with Seunghoon’s cute cheeks. 

Joy suddenly laughs at the mother and child. 

“Unnie you look like you’re playing with your cute boy version.” She kept laughing at them.

** BAE’S MANSION, JOOHYUN’S ROOM **

The sisters and Seunghoon, finally finishes dinner with the Kang Couple, and now has gone home. 

Joohyun was taking off her jewelries, when she suddenly notices a familiar piece of jewelry on her jewelry box. 

The purple diamond encrusted flower broach…

She also had the butterfly engagement ring on the same box… 

But she focused her attention to the broach… 

The memories it had… 

Joohyun suddenly teared up, but didn’t wanna make a sound. 

“Mommy why are you crying?” Seunghoon actually stood by the door. 

Joohyun wipes her face instantly and smiled. 

She puts the broach back to the box. 

“Nothing! Something was in mommy eyes…baby why don’t you blow it for mommy!” She now opens her arms to hug him. 

Seunghoon knew she was lying but put on a smile to run to her and now blows it for Joohyun. 

“Oh thank you! All better!” His mother now acted. 

Seunghoon was still worried and now stared at her. 

“What’s wrong?” Joohyun who sensed it now frowns at him. 

“I’ll study harder…clean my room…wash even grandpie, grandmie, auntie and your plates...also I will help the gardener sweep in the garden so-“ 

“Seunghoon what are you getting at?” Joohyun now laughs at him. 

Seunghoon took his time and finally tells her. 

“I want a camera…the dslr one…I wanna take photos better mommy.” Seunghoon informs Joohyun. 

People always say Seunghoon is the carbon copy of Joohyun. 

But she swore she saw Seunghoon staring at her just like Seungwan. 

Now, the boy is even taking the same interest as his father. 

“Okay…do you have any camera in mind?” Joohyun asks with a smile. 

“I don’t know…I actually wanted to ask you if you know any good camera…” The boy asks his mother. 

** SUNSHINE KINDERGARTEN, PLAYGROUND **

It was the children’s break…

The children were allowed to sit by the playground as their teacher was monitoring them around, while they ate. 

Seunghoon’s usually is accompanied by his friends…

But today was different….

He sneak to a bit empty part of the playground, where the trees would block the sight and the shade can cover the sun… 

Seunghoon heard Joy and Seulgi talking… 

The wish he can make… 

The child was now trying… 

To make the wish maker appear… 

He closed his eyes and now put his hands together… 

Seunghoon opened one of his eyes… 

_ “No sign of the wish maker.” _ He thought.

He again expressed his desire to make a wish… 

As the little boy opened his eyes he saw a blue haired man… 

“Can you please move? I’m trying to make the wish maker appear.” Seunghoon the unbothered child, tells him.

“Yah…you little kid! I’m the wish maker!” Taeyong tells him. 

The boy stared at him from head to toe and now suddenly laughs, he finally stops as Taeyong was now glaring. 

“You’re the wish maker!?” The little boy asks. 

“Yes I am! What makes you think I’m not?” Taeyong pouted. 

“Your hair is blue.” Seunghoon blurted out. 

“And?” 

“It’s dumb.” The sassy child comments. 

Taeyong scoffs he can’t believe he is being roasted by a five year old boy.

“Yah! If you just called me here to insult me, make your wish when you turn at a MATURE age!” The blue haired god shouts and was about to leave when Seunghoon grabs him. 

“W-wait! Ahjussi! I really need your help!” He now pleads. 

“A-Ahjussi!!!???” The God of Luck now bit his lip. 

“Okay…blue man…please help me.” Seunghoon innocently corrects himself which ended up in another name calling for Taeyong. 

“Fine…I guess…blue man…is…somehow…better.” He sighed. 

Taeyong cracks his neck and now stares at the cute little boy…

He knew it was Seungwan and Joohyun’s child… 

But he kept silent and pretended he wasn’t aware… 

“Kid aren’t you too young to make a wish?” 

Seunghoon pouted and averted his gaze. 

“Okay fine…just make sure it’s not a piece of lollipop you’re gonna wish for.” Taeyong now crouches to him. 

“It’s not a lollipop!” He now pouted again. 

“Then what is it?” Taeyong now asks Seunghoon. 

Seunghoon stood and pause…

He was thinking properly… 

How he should say his wish… 

“Can you bring back someone who left?” The boy asks the God of Luck. 

** ??????, DUNGEON  **

A long haired man collapses to the ground of the the dark and damp room. 

His chest and back were all bleeding. 

“It’s been five years, and yet you won’t give what I want.” 

“I d-did give you what you wanted…you’re just asking for more.” He laughs. 

“If you think you can keep this up…think again...after all I endured for so manyyyy years…what makes you think I can’t endure this?” 

** ??????, FRONT GATE **

“No sir…not familiar with the name.” A huge bald man dress in a pink suit with a deep voice spoked. 

He was talking to the blue haired man in the passenger seat of his expensive black car. 

“Yah! Tell that woman it’s her best friend!” Taeyong now gets mad.

Another bald man in a pink suit runs to them. 

“The Goddess says to let the man enter.” He now tells the other bald man. 

** ??????, GARDEN  **

*Classical Music* 

Taeyong walked in to the garden. 

The huge house was design in all light pink marble and other materials. 

As he approach the garden, he sees Chaeyoung dress in long pink gown complete with a sunhat to shield her from the sun. 

Another pink suited man that was bald too, was fanning Chaeyoung with a huge pink leaf. 

She was drinking her tea and stared while still sipping from her cup at Taeyong. 

“Sit.” She tells him. 

Taeyong didn’t want to but he felt he needed to, so he now sat opposite her. 

“How are you my dearest best friend?” The Goddess ask him. 

She took 10 teaspoons of sugar for her drink and now was stirring her cup. 

It was always Chaeyoung’s habit…she liked her tea extra sweet…super extra sweet.

“Where’s Seungwan?” He asks her. 

“Normally when someone asks how you are doing…you should be answering with a “I’m fine” or “I’m okay”, not another question. “ Chaeyoung continued to stir her cup. 

“I’m fine…now where’s Seungwan?” 

“Why? My lover is not here…why look for him.” 

“Your lover?” He laughs. 

Chaeyoung glared as she felt his laugh was an insult. 

“Don’t you think I didn’t hear from the grapevine? That he wouldn’t even kiss you nor touch you…might as well give up Chaeyoung.” Taeyoung laughs again. 

“That’s why he’s in the dungeon again.” The Goddess tells him. 

This info…he didn’t know. 

“WHAT?” Taeyong asks. 

“He refuses to sleep with me since I brought him to my new residence, the first few years I was able to hold it in… act like a nice girl, get contented with just having meals together, walking around the garden, even having dinner dances, then came the 4th year…I saw him secretly still keeping a memento from that woman…so I decided to use force…punishing him… but now it’s almost every day…I wonder when…when does he finally break?” Chaeyoung grins. 

“It seems like you’re the one who’s breaking.” He glared at her. 

“But I did break already…why do you think I don’t feel pity torturing Seungwan?” She laughs. 

The man was looking at her with such disgust and anger. 

“You know what you are doing is inhumane…I can just tell the Goddess of Justi-“ 

“No Gods or Goddess can interfere…that mortal accepted me….so no one can interfere.” Chaeyoung proudly smiled. 

“But I can.” Taeyong glared at her. 

“What do you mean?” The Goddess glared back while asking. 

“His child wished for him.” 

The woman froze. 

“What?” 

“Seungwan’s son, wish for his father.” He tells her. 

“Then what do you want me to do? My Seungwan can’t leave.” Chaeyoung laughs again in an insulting manner. 

“You know my job, I have to make the wish of the Son's come true…I don’t wanna be punished Chaeyoung…the Queen might have pardoned you already…but that doesn’t make you powerful enough to disobey me…after all you retired…I’m still a God.” Taeyong laughs back. 

Chaeyoung suddenly turns the pink suited men into her moths, her eyes now were glowing too. 

“I wouldn’t use powerful in your sentence if you’re attempting to try me.” She now seems to have an intent on killing her best friend. 

He suddenly laughs, and now diffuses the Goddess’ anger. 

“How about we make a bet?” 

“A bet?” She returns to her form and now the pink suited man return to fan her. 

Taeyong suddenly lets an hourglass materialize on his hand. 

“Yes a bet….what if we give him only 30 days to be back in the human world….if he is able to make Bae Joohyun tell him she loves him…you finally let him go…but if she refuses…you can keep Seungwan forever…I won’t even report the inhumane things you are doing to him…I’ll leave the two of you alone.” He now smiled to her. 

The goddess was not convince. 

“Too sweeten the deal, I’ll ask the new Love Goddess, Karina, to make Seungwan fall in love with you?” He now tells her. 

“Fine…but I got conditions too.” She now sips her uber sweet tea. 

** ??????, DUNGEON  **

Taeyong enters the dark damp dungeon. 

He sees a long haired beautiful man, naked…wounded all over his body, collapsed on the damp dirty bloodied floor. 

“Seungwan?” The blue haired God now approaches him. 

A weak voice attempted to speak. 

“ T-Ta ey ong ?” He tried to smile but was too weak to move or speak further. 

“Hey you! Make yourself useful and give this man a drink!” Taeyong tells the pink suited bald man. 

“But the goddess said-“ 

“And I’m the God of Luck! Who’s just asking for fucking water!” He shouted. 

The man finally runs to get some water. 

“W-w hy are yo u h e-her e?” The weak Seungwan asks. 

“Don’t speak…don’t worry…I’ll take care of you.” Taeyong now took off his coat to wrap the naked bloody man. 

** ??????, FRONTYARD  **

Taeyong and Chaeyoung was waiting for Seungwan. 

As he now was getting dress to leave. 

Chaeyoung was humming to herself as she waited which made Taeyong laugh. 

“You’re this confident about our bet?” He tells her. 

“Uhuh.” Chaeyoung smiled back. 

“Why so?” The blue haired man now asks her. 

Chaeyoung didn’t get to answer as Seungwan finally walks to them. 

Seungwan didn’t smile nor express any other emotion. 

But still, he was handsome with his long hair and gray suit.

“Hi Seungwan!” Chaeyoung now runs to him. 

He didn’t move at all even when The Goddess embrace him. 

“You shouldn’t really be cold to me, when I agreed to this….even if I didn’t want to.” She pouted. 

“I’m sorry…thank you Chaeyoung.” A robotic response Seungwan gives. 

“You're welcome, okay go now.” She tells him. 

Seungwan was walking when Chaeyoung suddenly spoke. 

“Oh by the way did Taeyong tell you what my conditions are?” She now asks. 

Seungwan stopped and now turns around to see Chaeyoung smiling. 

“You can’t tell her what happened five years ago, the reason why you left…even the five years with me….and lastly, you can’t in no way…tell her you LOVE her….if you break those two conditions, you immediately go back here. Understand?” She tells with a smile. 

“I understand.” Seungwan bowed. 

“You better be thankful that I only had two conditions.”

Chaeyoung acted as if the conditions she asked for are not the only things that would make Joohyun understand why he abandoned Joohyun. 

“Thank you.” The robotic Seungwan response again, as if for five years this is how he acted and responded to the selfish and cruel Goddess. 

“That’s enough Chaeyoung, we gotta leave…still a long road back to human world.” Taeyong now held Seungwan’s shoulder to leave. 

As the two entered the car and now started to exit the place, the Goddess waves to them. 

“Because…if I don’t win…I’ll always find a way for him to go back to me…and make sure no one can stop me this time.” Chaeyoung answered herself, through the question Taeyong was asking her a while ago. 

** INSIDE TAEYONG’S CAR **

Taeyong stared at Seungwan. 

He was holding a blue butterfly pendant, which he kept rubbing with his thumb. 

“Do you have a pin I can use?” Seungwan suddenly spoke. 

“Um…I’ll try to check…but isn’t that a necklace pendant?” The God asks him. 

“It was…but Chaeyoung saw me wearing it so she pulled it from my neck and threw it away…so I think I just have to wear this like broach.” The long haired man tells the blue haired God. 

Taeyong sighed.

He can’t believe how cruel Chaeyoung has become… 

Or… 

How did Seungwan bear this hell at all… 

“Here…take my pin accessory…will this work?” Taeyong gives him the pin from his full of accessorized punk blue suit. 

“Thank you Taeyong…for the pin…for all of this.” Taeyong finally sees a smile on Seungwan’s face. 

The God suddenly felt happy to see the smile returning from the innocent’s man’s tired face. 

“You shouldn’t thank me, you should thank your son.” He now laughs at the handsome mortal.

“What do you mean?” Seungwan asks. 

“He used his wish…for you. He said…he wanted the person his mother loves, to be beside her again.” The God tells him as he stared on his window. 

Seungwan was silent, and made Taeyong stare back to him because he didn’t like Seungwan’s silence. 

Apparently the reason, the tired wounded long haired man didn’t talk, was because he was crying his heart out. 

“Y-Yah! Why are you crying!” Taeyong panicked. 

“Driver, hand me some tissue!” He ordered his driver on the front seat to retrieve the tissue box. 

Seungwan takes it and wipes his tears. 

His tears…

Tears that seems to have been locked for five years too… 

“Hey stop it! If you’re son sees you crying…he might think you’re uncool…did you know he called my hair dumb! He’s a sassy child I tell you.” Taeyong tried brightening the mood. 

Seungwan kept crying. 

** HAN RIVER PARK, PARKING LOT **

It has been a long while since Joohyun drove for herself… 

Jo Kwon was still interviewing applicants… 

So she decided to use her old classic Porsche…. 

It was already nighttime… 

But she decided she can use this rare opportunity to walk by herself. 

** HAN RIVER PARK **

Joohyun felt the night was going along with her as no one was around. 

Just a few joggers and lovers. 

But still it was a good night to be alone. 

The breeze also kept her company. 

She suddenly stops and stared. 

Joohyun realized it was the same part of the park where she met Seungwan. 

The same night she just wanted to enjoy the breeze. 

Where Seungwan embraced her. 

Told her everything was gonna be fine. 

She approach the fence and now stared at the waves that kept slapping the sea wall. 

Joohyun sighed and finally spoke to herself. 

“Seungwan.” 

“Can you hear me?” 

“Are you doing fine?” 

“Have you had your dinner yet?” 

“Do you know there were recent findings that boba teas have more sugar than soft drinks?” 

“So just laylow…because you are also in your 30s now.” 

Joohyun laughs as she imagined Seungwan pouting at her for telling him to stop drinking boba. 

“You know I followed your request, I named your son…Seunghoon.” 

“He still can’t carry heavy stuff, but I guess now you don’t have to worry men ogling at me.” 

Joohyun scoffs. 

“Don’t worry I’m not petty…he knows who you are.” 

“But I haven’t told him a lot…because I want him to see and get to know you…personally…not just stories of how cool you are.” 

“You heard that? I called you cool.” 

“A lot of people say he looks like me, but I also see you in him…well of course because he’s your son right?”

“I see it when he pouts, or gets angry or cry when I lecture him…I see it even when he sleeps.”

“I see it…I see it when he smiles…Seungwan.” 

Joohyun felt weak as she uttered it, she suddenly remembered Seungwan’s smile.

“Seunghoon started to go to school, and liking girls."

"Do you wanna know how did I learn his crushes?” 

“Seunghoon asks me to make him an extra lunchbox, because he wanted to share it with his classmate the one with the cute yellow pigtails and pretty smile that made her eyes disappear.”

"He's cute, right?"

“Seunghoon seems to like taking photos too.”

“Last night he asked me what camera he should buy.” 

“I didn’t know how to answer Seungwan….”

Joohyun stops speaking….she clears her throat and stops herself from almost crying. 

“He’s growing too fast…soon he’ll get married and….” 

“And I’ll be all alone again.” 

Joohyun finally can’t take it and shouts louder. 

“You heard that? I’ll be all alone again!” 

Joohyun finally cries her heart out. 

A painful cry she kept hidden… 

Because she always thought Seungwan would return… 

She never got mad at him… 

Because she believes the person had reasons… 

Also… 

_ “I love you Joohyun…always.”  _

She knows he said it to her before he disappeared… 

So she understood and waited… 

But now… 

That people are even saying her it’s five years… 

Which secretly she always kept in mind how long Seungwan has been gone… 

Joohyun finally is doubting herself… 

And… 

Seungwan…. 

“I don’t know how to use your cameras too! That’s why….that’s why you need to come home now Seungwan.” 

Joohyun tears finally continuously flowed. 

“B-Because I don’t know how to use a freaking camera! Let alone pick the best one!” 

“Seunghoon and I need your help!” 

“Tell the boy not to have crushes too, because he’s too young for that!” 

Joohyun tried wiping her tears all over again which ended up as a failure as her tears were never-ending. 

“Seungwan ah!” 

She cries more. 

“You’re so unfair! You should feel sad your son is growing so fast!”

“You should feel scared of him leaving you too!” 

“Seungwan you ’re so unfa ir!” 

She shouts as if it’s the last voice she’ll make. 

“This isn’t funny anymore! Come back now!” 

“Come back now…I miss you.” 

Joohyun now was tired, but didn’t give up for this was the first time she was unpacking all her painful emotions.

  
“I miss you.” 

“I MI SS YOU!!!!! !!!!!!” 

Joohyun finally breaks down, and begins to ugly cry. 

“I miss you every day….why can’t you come back now?” 

Joohyun wipes her tears. 

Suddenly the breeze that always comforts her, begin to kiss her skin.

Joohyun felt so comforted from the wind, that she closed her eyes and held her arms open to receive wind’s breeze onto her. 

A familiar embrace was wrapping her behind her back. 

“Joohyun…I missed you too.” The familiar voice tells her. 

She suddenly shrieks and now turns around to see the person she just shouted for. 

Seungwan was nursing his ears that felt the ring of her voice. 

But it was fine…

He missed it too….

So Seungwan smiled... 

Joohyun was so shocked to see him… 

Seungwan had longer hair… 

Had tired eyes… 

But the smile was still the same. 

“Seungwan?” Joohyun can only ask in her shock. 

“Yeah…I heard you…and I missed you too.” Seungwan smiled again. 


End file.
